The Complicated Life of Jake Gray
by SasukeAnime
Summary: Jake Gray a teen who doesn't know what kind of future awaits for him, but after all troubles, he gets to have what he was craving the most... THIS IS A BOOK WITH FICTION CHARACTERS...GAY, VIOLENT, ATTACKS... SADNESS. CONTENT FOR OLDER PEOPLE OR READ UNDER YOUR OWN RISK...!


(I was in my fifth-class period, math class. This day has been really, quiet and boring. I was passing my fingers through my wavy hair, looking at the board and drawing on my note book... when suddenly the school alarm got activated... "Lock down! Lock down!" The alarm was saying... everyone got in shock. My heart pumping fast... shooting and screaming in the hallways... my legs were now shaking, my hands and my body...I couldn't move. - Zack Gallagher)

(I was in my fifth-class period, Advance math class. I feel really, bored ... I usually just read in this class I don't really, like paying much attention... until the lock down alarms started sounded ... I got in shock with my heart pumping really, fast... I started to hear shooting and screaming... I got still with my whole body shaking when suddenly... someone opens the door ... - Jake Gray)

 **(Two years before the attack)**

(I was at my best friend house Jake Gray. He is 14 years old. He has light blue eyes, natural cheek blush, dark brown hair. He has this nose piercing; he likes to read and play the piano... I was laying in his bed waiting for him to come upstairs with some snacks - Zack Gallagher)

(I was in the kitchen getting some snacks for me and my best friend Zack Gallagher. He is 14 years old. He has light green eyes mixed with blue, dark brown hair. He likes to paint and draw, he has this eyebrow piercing where he has 2 small scars... I walked upstairs with the snacks and went to my bed and put some of the snacks there – Jake Gray)

I was about to die of hunger... (Zack joked)

(I chuckled) I should've taken longer then… (Jake joked)

Oh, my god! That's so mean of you to say! (Zack said faking like he felt offended)

(I started laughing) I'm not mean! (Jake said laughing)

(I chuckled and grabbed some chips to eat it) mmm! I was hungry! (Zack said)

(I grabbed another bag of chips and started to eat) I can really, see that (Jake said chuckling)

(I smiled) we should make some homemade pizza... (Zack said and put some chips on his mouth)

Oh, my god yes! (I smiled) let's go make some ... my mom is going out to leave somethings at her work ... (Jake said)

Well let's do it then... I'm really, hungry (Zack said and got up, stretching his arms up)

Let's go (Jake said getting up, and pushed Zack to the bed again and went downstairs running and laughing... they would always play like that)

Jake! (I got up and ran to get him and push him to the floor-Zack)

Ouch! (I said laughing on the floor) I didn't throw you to the floor (Jake)

There is no bed here (Zack said laughing)

Guys don't play like that... I must go now and I want to make sure you guys are not going to hurt each other (Jake's mom a very beautiful woman, blond hair, blue eye, full lips. Samantha her name who works for a model agency)

(I got up laughing) ok mom... be careful... (I smiled and she gave me a hug ... I just hugged her back and then pulled away-Jake)

(I smiled looking at them - Zack)

Good bye mom... take care ... (I said to my mom and she gave a hug to Zack ... I just chuckled and she got out of the house) let's make pizza... (I chuckled and went to the kitchen-Jake)

Yes, please! I need that pizza! (I walked with him to the kitchen and we started taking the things out so we can make the pizza. I hope it doesn't take long because I'm really, hungry- Zack)

(we started making the pizza. We were talking and laughing... suddenly our hands touched and we looked at each other- Jake)

(I looked at his light blue eyes, then his lips... I stared breathing fast and feeling nervous... slowly we started getting close until our lips touched... I closed my eyes and moved my lips slowly- Zack)

(I started to feel my legs shaking and my cheeks burning... my heart was pumping really, fast ... I just kissed him back slowly... I was nervous... really, nervous! - Jake)

(When he responded I felt this butterflies on my stomach, my cheeks burning and my legs now are shaking... I been feeling this butterflies since a couple of months ago almost a year... but I didn't know what it was until now- Zack)

(I was feeling butterflies on my stomach my cheeks burning so much ... I couldn't stop my legs from shaking ... for some reason I just placed my hand on his cheek and felt my heart pumping even faster and the feeling of butterflies intensified... I've been feel them for a couple of months... I didn't know what it was ... until ... today- Jake)

(I pulled away and looked at his light blue eyes... maybe he is going to hit me now... I don't know maybe he responded without thinking and now he will get mad at me - Zack)

(I blushed even more... what is this feeling... I don't know what to say or do ...I was looking at his light green eyes mixed with blue ... as I felt my heart pumping so fast it could come out of my chest... I just got close to him and kissed him again... letting him know ... what and how I feel - Jake)

(I got still at first when I felt his lips... then I closed my eyes and stared kissing him back, moving my head a bit down because I'm taller than him... I place my hand on his cheek feeling nervous and a lot of butterflies in my stomach - Zack)

(when he responded I felt my heart stopped to later start beating faster than ever ... I was feeling nervous and a lot but a lot of butterflies it was even tickling a bit ... I place my hand on his cheek and slowly moved it to the back of his head ... my cheeks are burning like hell- Jake)

(I wasn't hungry anymore... his lips and touch have calm my hunger... now all I feel is butterflies in my stomach, I don't want them to stop... the door of his house open and I pull away still looking at him. I want to say something but words are stuck in my mouth and my mind... - Zack)

(I was looking at him ... and I was blushing... I wanted to say something but no words left my mouth... I just heard someone running to kitchen and hugged me ... it was my little sister... I just hugged her back and chuckled in a sweet way ... I was feeling shy - Jake)

Jake... are you making pizza? (Isabella said to Jake and smiled to Zack. Isabella, Jake's little sister. Nine years old. Blond hair like their mom blue eyes and full lips)

(I smiled back and then look at Jake... I can't believe I just kissed him- Zack)

Yes, I'm... well we are making pizza (I chuckled and noticed Zack was looking at me... it made me blush even though I already have a natural blush- Jake)

(I feel like I can't talk... I just want to kiss him again. His mom got into the kitchen- Zack)

What are you guys up to? In this mess (Jake's mom said looking at the kitchen counter full of flour and condiments)

In what mess? we are making pizza (I chuckled while I carried Isabella even though she was a bit heavy- Jake)

Isabella, you are nine and you are heavy. Don't break your brother's back (Jake's mom said and chuckled looking at them)

I'm not that heavy. Right Jake? (Isabella said smiling)

(I was in silence looking at them just listening- Zack)

Totally not heavy... (I smiled and chuckled) oh! I forgot to give you something (I said to Isabella and put her down) c' mon it's in my room... (I smiled) I'll be right back ... (we just went almost running to my room - Jake)

What is it? (Isabella said excited about the surprise, getting into the room)

Well... I'm not sure if you will like it ... but I hope you will... (I smiled and went to my desk and took out a little box to later give it to her - Jake)

What's this? (She said nervously and took the box to open it and smiled. There it was a very beautiful necklace a simple one but beautiful at same time with a white stone hanging from it... she looked at Jake and gave him a hug) I really, like it... it's beautiful... (she said smiling)

(I smiled and hugged her back) I'm really, glad you like it ... (Jake said smiling) want me to put it on? (Jake asked pulling away from that warm hug)

(She nodded) yes, please... (Isabella turned around facing the door)

(I smiled and chuckled at the same time as I put her hair to one side to later put the necklace on her neck...) there... you look beautiful with it (Jake smiled, he was always very sweet to her)

Thanks, Jake... I love it, and I love you... (she said smiling looking at her necklace now in her neck)

You don't have to thank me ... I love you too (I smiled and messed her hair and later touched her nose in a playful way - Jake)

(She chuckled and covered her nose) is Zoe coming today? (She asked to Jake. Zoe is Zack's little sister same age as Isabella, her best friend)

Well... I would need to ask Zack ... you can ask him ... (I smiled ... and even blushed to mention him - Jake)

Can you ask him...? (she said shy to Jake. Isabella can be a very shy girl)

Well... ok ... (I chuckled) let's go downstairs... and I'll ask him ... (Jake)

(She smiled and took Jake's hand, Isabella feels secure next to Jake. She loves him so much)

(I hold her hand back and we walked downstairs... I must be honest... I now feel supper shy around him. - Jake)

Oh, my god! Look at your neck! It's beautiful! (The mom said. She knows Jake saved his money to buy her the necklace. Isabella chuckled and hide behind Jake)

(I chuckled) I know ... it looks perfect on her (I smiled and I unconsciously looked at Zack then my mom - Jake)

I know... it's beautiful ... (she smiled and noticed that Jake and Zack where blushing and looking at each other, but not a regular look this time it was different)

(I smiled) It was worth after all ... (I said smiling and blushing... I can't stop thinking about that kiss ... and I... want it to happen... again - Jake)

Well... did you say thank you Isabella? (Samantha said looking at her)

(She nodded) yes mom... (Isabella blushed)

(I was looking at him, my cheeks are burning, I still can't believe we kissed- Zack)

(I was just blushing more than the usual... I never believe we would kiss... I saw my mom looking at me and that made me get still and blushed even more ... I looked to the side for a bit ... I don't like it when I blush... you can notice a lot - Jake)

Are you guys going to finish that pizza or I'll better order some food? (Something is happening here...they are acting different-Sam)

Well... umm... finish the pizza... (I looked at Zack trying to control my blushing) if you want ... (Jake said to Zack)

Sure... we can finish... I'm just not hungry anymore... Zack said trying not to make eye contact with Jake)

Oh ... umm... we can finish it later I guess ... unless you guys are hungry (Jake said to his mom and sister)

I'm not. I can eat some cookies… (Isabella)

I'm fine... (his mom said looking at them)

Well... ok ... I guess we can finish it later... (I bit my lip a bit. I would always do that when I'm nervous- Jake)

(I sat down looking at Jake... he makes me happy but until now is that I know is more than just my best friend- Zack)

(I went to the kitchen with my sister behind... then she made me a look to ask if Zoe is coming... I took a deep breath and walked to Zack) Isabella... is asking if Zoe is coming today? (I was now really, shy feeling I'm about to vomit my heart- Jake)

No, I don't think so... she has flue... (Zack said and blushed)

(I blushed just to see him blush) oh ... poor of her ... well, I'll go tell Isabella... (I said now a bit shy - Jake)

Ok... in an hour I must go too... I think my mom is picking me up. (Zack informed Jake walking to the living room and sitting down)

Oh, ok ... I'll be right back ... (I said blushing and walked to Isabella and told her about Zoe ... she went to her room to play and I went to the living room and sat down... thinking about everything... I didn't notice Zack was sitting in the sofa in front of me - Jake)

(I looked at him and blushed... remembering his lips on mine, that made me smile- Zack)

(Ok... I think I will talk to Jake later, they are acting weird. - mom)

(I was sitting on the sofa when I noticed Zack was smiling at me ... then I remember the kiss ... and ... well I felt my heart pumping fast as I smile - Jake)

(I smiled to Jake and then Looked at his mom Samantha) Sam... has my mom call you? She was supposed to call me to pick me up, but she hasn't (I ask her because them two are best friends just like I am with Jake and my sister Zoe with Isabella- Zack)

Oh, well that's weird ... she hasn't called... but if you want I'll call her to see if she will pick up ... (Sam said and smiled)

(I took out my book from the center table and started reading... I can't stop thinking about that kiss ... - Jake)

(I did a thinking face. Should she call her? ... ) I'm not sure. Maybe she is just busy... (My mom is a model just like Jake's mom. I looked at Jake and unconsciously I smile and blush)

(ok... there's something going on there ... is there something going on? ... maybe I'm thinking wrong ... or seeing wrong ...) well if she doesn't call let's say in about an hour ... I'll send her a text and if you want you can sleep here ... (Sam)

(he's making me blush a lot ... I can't stop thinking about the kiss ... and he's smiling and blushing... making me nervous and sometimes smile back ...and this feeling I have only when I'm near him ... - Jake)

Sure, I would like that... last sleep over was like four months ago (Zack said to Sam and looked at Jake. I can't help this feeling. He makes me nervous and this butterflies on my stomach) can I use the bathroom? (Zack said)

No, you can't ... (she joke)

(I looked at my mom wanting to laugh ... I know she's joking but I won't say anything- Jake)

(I looked at her and did this awkward smile to her- Zack)

(she started laughing) I'm just messing with you, of course you can go. And I told you last time you didn't have to ask ... you should've seen your face (she said laughing)

(I just chuckled while reading - Jake)

(I smiled) you are just like Jake... (I got up and stared walking to the bathroom and pass next to Jake messing his hair- Zack)

(I started chuckling and blushing- Jake)

Well in that point you are correct (she said laughing. And got close to Jake to sit down on the sofa)

(She waited for Zack to close the door and looked at Jake) Jake, is there something I must know? (Sam asked him)

(I got still and looked at her) is there something going on? (I'll play dumb- Jake)

I have noticed that you and Zack are acting different... is something happening there? (Sam said)

No mom ... there's nothing going on ... (Jake said)

Ok... I was just wondering (she smiled to Jake)

Oh, ok (I smiled and lay my head on her legs while I kept reading- Jake)

(I stared playing with his hair. He is a good boy- Samantha)

(I got out of the bathroom and went to sit down, I took out my phone and stared drawing there- Zack)

(I didn't even feel ... when I fell asleep... every time someone plays with my hair and I'm laying down... I fall asleep... the book was just on my face - Jake)

(I looked at Jake and chuckled. He always does that when his mom plays with his hair- Zack)

So, Zack tell me ... how are you doing in school (Sam asked and smiled)

(I put my phone away for curtesy) I'm doing fine. I have this subject that it's getting my nerves but I'm doing fine with the rest (I said to her and smiled- Zack)

Oh, well that's good (she smiled) and what subject is the one that you are talking about? (Sam)

Math. I just hate the topic and the teacher (Zack chuckled)

Oh, my god. You have no idea how much I would hate that class it got me over my nerves (she chuckled) I get what you are saying now

Maybe is the same teacher (he smiled to her and looked at Jake and blushed)

Yeah maybe it is ... now I feel bad for you guys having that horrible teacher (she chuckled and noticed Zack was looking at Jake while blushing... made her wonder if there was something going on and Jake lied about it)

But it's ok. I'm not with an A but I'm not doing bad either (Zack said)

Well at least you have a good grade (she smiled)

(I woke up with a little jump and just grabbed my book from my face and ... started reading like if I didn't fall asleep- Jake)

Really? And you think no one noticed you were sleep (Zack said laughing)

(I started laughing) what? I like to read ... and probably I was just taking a break (Jake said laughing)

Interesting how you read with your book on your face and your eyes close (Zack laughed and threw a small pillow to him, that was next to him)

(I laughed and threw it back at him) didn't you knew that, there is the new way of reading this days ... your still stuck on old school stuff (Jake joked and laughed)

Oh, god! (He said laughing) you are crazy, really! (Zack)

What!? I'm not crazy... saying the truth is called being honest... not crazy (Jake kept joking and laughing)

(I looked at him smiling) ha ha ha! Look how am I laughing! (Zack joke)

I think I'm blind and deaf ... what are you saying ... also ... when are you going to join the band (Jake joked)

The band? (I looked at Jake confused)

You know the rock band ... that's why the hair right? (I looked at him almost laughing because of his face) well, excuse me ... I think I should run for my life now (I said laughing and went to my room running and he started running behind me - Jake)

Jake! Come here! (I said running behind him to catch him- Zack)

I'm too young to die! (Jake said laughing and went to hide in one of the guest room)

Jake?! (Zack said looking for him)

(I covered my mouth laughing and went inside a closet and sat down there - Jake)

(I stared walking around and I didn't find him. I got into the guest room and stared looking there) Jake!? I don't like this games... you know that... (Zack said)

(I covered my mouth and started laughing in silence I was still in the closet ... when he was looking around not facing the closet I started trying to crawl out of the room ... he was distracted looking somewhere else - Jake)

Jake! (Zack said getting frustrated)

(I opened the door carefully and when I got up and looked at him ... he was all frustrated... I started laughing in silence when he looked at me I just ran to my room laughing- Jake)

Oh, my god! Jake! (I ran to him and catch him in his room, I grabbed a pillow and stared hitting him with it. Not hard)

(I was laughing trying to make him stop) you should've seen your face (I said laughing until we both fell and ended up in an awkward position- Jake)

(I kept looking at him. My heart was betraying me pumping fast I can even hear it on my ears. I'm getting the butterflies again and that makes me nervous- Zack)

(I started blushing we were both making eyes contact... my heart was pumping fast and this butterflies on my stomach while I got nervous each time ... I didn't even notice I had one hand on his chest and the other one on his shoulder- Jake)

(I stared to get close to him slowly. To later feel his lips on mine - Zack)

(I felt my heart beating faster than ever ... I just started to kiss him back and placing on hand on his cheek- Jake)

(I like this feeling when I'm near to him and now that I can kiss his lips I feel even better. I guess this is happiness. I like him. And now I'm sure of that. I kept kissing him until the door open and I pulled away fast, sitting on the floor- Zack)

Jake! Come play with me! (Isabella said getting into the room)

(I sat down blushing... my heart was pumping really, fast ... this feeling on my stomach I can say it's a beautiful feeling... my legs were shaking... but not to people notice... I like the feeling I get when I'm close to him and when we kiss ... the feeling is better... I like him ... I really, do ...) play? (please don't tell it's dress up or tea) what are you playing? (or even dolls - Jake)

It's tea time (she said smiling, with her princess dress on)

Tea time? (Zack)

You can play too! (Isabella said happy)

(oh god! I just smiled awkwardly) tea time ... yay ... I guess (I whispered the last part and she walked to me and started trying to pull me by my hand - Jake)

Let's go... (she said pulling Jake to her)

Maybe you can go a play alone? I have…somethings with Jake (Zack said and she looked at Jake a bit mad)

(I chuckled nervously because I know she can get mad) well ... why don't you go and get the things ready... and when it's done ... you call us ... ok? (I said that because I know she takes forever to get things ready- Jake)

Yay! (She said happy and ran to her room)

I don't want to play tea time... (Zack)

She takes forever to get things ready (Jake chuckled)

Thanks, god... (I lay on the floor close to him- Zack)

(I chuckled and also lay down on the floor- Jake)

(He was next to me now... I took some bravery and took his hand... my heart pumping faster than before and my hand now shaking. I don't want to sweat that's all I can think now. I don't want my sweaty hand touch his hand... maybe I should let go his hand. And I did... I'm so nervous that I have this cold sweat that I hate - Zack)

(I blushed and looked at him ... I just took some bravery and took his hand ... I was really, nervous feeling my heart pumping really, but really, fast ... I just felt this thing on my stomach as I looked at the ceiling- Jake)

(God I'm going to start sweating cold... I'm getting really, nervous. My heart pumping so fast, feeling like it's about to get out of my body. My stomach moving with this butterflies... holding his hand, I pressed his hand and looked to the side to see his face- Zack)

(I was blushing so much feeling so nervous...I looked at him and noticed he was already looking at me ... I blushed like hell and I smiled shyly - Jake)

(I blushed while looking at his eyes. We haven't say anything. It's like we just know what we feel. This comfortable silence that I just can feel with him- Zack)

(I just pressed his hand feeling butterflies on my stomach going wild ... for some reason... I feel like ... all I feel right now ... will increase more with time ... and that made me smile... one full of sincere feelings - Jake)

(I blushed even more and smiled back to him. I want to say something but I just don't know what to say- Zack)

(I was looking at his eyes) I ... I really, like you ... (I said shy - Jake)

(I blushed even more. My light caramel skin was now blushing a lot more. My eyes got shiny) I like you too... (I smiled- Zack)

(my eyes got shiny and I got close to him and kissed him- Jake)

(My heart was about to get out... I kissed him back- Zack)

(we just kept kissing and I placed my free hand on his cheek close to his neck - Jake)

Jake?! (Isabella said in shock when she got into the room and looked at them kissing)

(I pulled away fast and looked to the door. She was looking at us in shock- Zack)

Belle!? (I sat down quickly with my heart beating faster than ever ... I was scared she was going to tell my mom ... - Jake)

Why are you guys kissing? (Isabella said)

It wasn't that... you… surly looked wrong... (Zack said with his heart beating fast)

You saw wrong ... we weren't doing that ... (Jake said a bit scared)

You guys come play with me or I'll tell mom... (Isabella said)

Belle... (this girl!) fine ... fine ... we'll go ... play ... (ugh! I can't believe this - Jake)

(She smiled in an evil way. She can be shy and sweet but mean at same time)

I don't want to play... (Zack whispered to Jake)

You... you... mmmm! (I didn't want to say anything bad) I know you don't want to play ... but do you want my mom to know (Jake whispered to Zack )

(I sighed and got up. I'm not sure if I want people to know...no yet. I just discovered what I feel to deal with others too. - Zack)

Let's go! (She ran to Jake and took his hand pulling him to her room- Isabella)

I'm going... (I said in a " I don't want to" voice and went to her room and sat down... I was rubbing my face and just fell to the floor from the little chairs she had ... it was a sign like I don't want to do this! - Jake)

(I sat down in that little pink chair they Isabella has in her room. Looking at that small table and her porcelain tea set. She has this teapot full of what is that? Tea or maybe water from the bathroom... this plate full of cookies. Where did she got them? I didn't saw them in the kitchen. I looked at Jake in the floor and then I glanced at Isabella. What if she tells my sister? And my sister to my mom. I can't deal with people now... - Zack)

Jake! Noo! You are ruining my tea party! (Isabella)

I'm not ruining anything... (I sit down in the pink chair she had ... I just looked at the ceiling... and sighed ... I sat down straight when she threw a pillow at me - Jake)

Now you have to wear this crown and also you Zack... (she passed them this pink with gold crown with fluffy stuff at the bottom that she has to play with Zoe. She sat down in the pink chair and stared serving the "tea")

(I sighed and put the bloody crown in my head. I don't want to play! What is that thing!? That is not tea! – Zack thought when he saw the green, grayish water)

(I looked at Zack and made a noise that I was about to laugh... when he looked at me I just looked away quickly wanting to laugh ... oh god ! - Jake)

Oh, god... (Zack said and put his hand on his face...) I need to use the bathroom... (he got up)

You better sit down! It's tea time! (Isabella said and Zack sat down quickly)

( I just wanted to laugh...and saw her getting close to me with a pillow...) what did I do now? ( I said almost laughing- Jake )

Put the crown now! (Isabella said getting mad)

(I looked at him with this evil smiled- Zack)

( I laughed nervously ) how about no crown today? ( I looked at Zack and started laughing I even fell to the floor ... he looks really funny- Jake)

I'm not playing at all... (I took off the crown and got up walking to the door- Zack)

Look what you did Jake! You ruined my party! (Isabella said mad)

Oh, c' mon ... don't get mad you two (I said to both of them, while sitting down on the floor - Jake)

Get out... I'm not playing with you... (Isabella crossed her arms)

(I walked to the patio. I have a lot of things in my mind to play stupid girl things. Now I'm not even sure who or what am I... I like my best friend who is a boy and supposedly that is a bad thing... now I'm confused because I don't like girls' things... but I do like him... - Zack)

(I sighed) you get mad easily... (I said going out of the room and just stayed close to the stairs... laying down... feeling a bit confused... I heard the phone on my room ringing I got up and ran to my room and answered the phone) hello? (I said a bit happy waiting to see who it was - Jake)

Hi Jake! How is my boy doing? (His dad Liam, is a tall man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He is a lawyer and must do a lot of business trips)

(I smiled) hey dad, I'm doing great. What about you? (I said happy... I had a month without seeing him - Jake)

I'm tired but happy. Can you guess why? (Jake dad)

Well... umm... are you coming back soon!? (I said happy but not trying to lift my hopes up - Jake)

Maybe... (he said knowing he will get back tomorrow) do you want something special?

Umm what about... a mini Statue of Liberty...? (I said not sure - Jake)

Ok... I can get you that... (Liam said happy)

Can't wait (I said happy and chuckled)

Well now I must go, its night here... I love you tell your mom and sister I love them too... see you soon... (his dad)

I love you too dad ...I'll tell them ... see you soon take care (Jake)

I Love you Jake... (he said and hung up)

(I hung up and sighed ... I want him to come back already... I just lay on bed covering my face with the pillow- Jake)

(I was sitting on the patio thinking about everything. It's a lot to think about... - Zack)

(I got up from my bed and walked to the patio and sat down on the grass ... ) what's going to happen now ? (Jake said to Zack)

(I looked at him) about... us? (Zack said almost in a whisper)

Mhmm (Jake nodded)

I don't know... we can date if you want to try... (I said shy to Jake)

(I blushed) I ... I would like to try ... what about you? (I said shy to Zack)

I would like that... (I smiled while blushing- Zack)

(I smiled) are ... are we dating now? (I said really, shy and nervous while I blushed and even chuckled-Jake)

(I chuckled nervously) yeah... I guess we are...(Zack)

(I chuckled nervously) well... I can say I'm happy... (Jake said shy)

(I smiled and blush) I'm happy too... and I would like to kiss you again... but I have to wait... (Zack)

Yeah ... I would like that too ... (Jake smiled)

Since when do you feel this way? (Zack asked Jake)

Well... I'm going to be honest... a time ago like ... 3? Or more months ago ... I was starting to feel this new thing ... I didn't know what it was ... until today... (Jake)

Oh... I see... (I said blushing-Zack)

(I blushed to see him like that ...) yeah ... (I said shy) what about you? (Jake)

I have almost a year feeling weird... well I don't think weird is the word. But I don't know what word to use (Zack)

Oh, I see (I said blushing) this is all... new ... but I like it ... (I smiled) want to go watch a movie? (we would always watch movies in my room- Jake)

Sure... but nothing romantic... or princess things... (Zack said)

No not that (I chuckled) what about horror? (Jake said and looked at Zack)

That sounds like a plan then. Can we get popcorn? (Zack)

Yes! With a lot of butter (I said happy and he looked at me a bit serious ... is he about to joke?) well... maybe not that much butter? (Jake)

I don't want butter... (Zack said serious but he was joking)

But why not!? Butter is good (I said complaining a bit - Jake)

Because I don't want pimples. You have a lot of them for that... (Zack said joking)

(what !?) no ... I ... don't ...

Yes, you do... in your forehead (Zack)

No I don't ... (I said making eye contact- Jake)

Yes, you do! (Zack kept joking)

No I don't (Jake)

Yes, you do... a lot... and horrible... (Zack)

No I don't! (Jake)

Yes, you do!

No I don't!

Yes, you do!

No I don't!

Yes, you do! (Zack said)

No I don't! (I put a shock face, payback) oh my god ... you ... you have a bald spot... (I said joking being "shocked "- Jake)

What?! No I don't! (Zack)

Yes, you do ... (I kept joking faking to be shocked- Jake)

Noo I don't! (Zack said)

Yes, you do ... (I took out my phone and put on the camera and he took the phone quick and looked at me serious) oh ... sorry... it was your forehead (I said laughing and ran to my room knowing he can get mad ... I just hide in my closet - Jake)

Jake! (I ran upstairs) oh now! You hide again! I won't look for you this time!(Zack)

(I dropped a book that was on my closet) bloody hell (I whispered to myself... - Jake)

(I heard the noise and got inside his walking closet and closed the door) I know you are here. You better get out now! (Zack)

(bloody hell! I just walked out of my hiding spot and laughed nervously - Jake)

You are so mean to me... now you will pay... (Zack said serious)

Pa... pay?! (I walked a bit backwards) I was only joking ... (I said chuckling nervously- Jake)

But that was a really, mean joke... no boy likes the idea of been bald... (Zack stared walking to where Jake was)

(I chuckled nervously... and walked backwards until my back touched the wall) but ... at least it was ... a joke ... (I said nervous)

It's not going to hurt... a lot... (Zack said)

To hurt? What are you going to do? (I said feeling scared- Jake)

I'll make you pay... (Zack said serious)

How? (I started walking a bit away- Jake)

(I just let a not so had punch on his arm- Zack)

Ah! mmm (I rubbed my arm ... I'm going to be feeling this sore for weeks- Jake)

There! Stop saying I'm bold... (Zack)

Ok... (I said rubbing my arm and tried walking to the door and he stopped me ... my arm hurts- Jake)

(I put him with his back against the wall and I just kissed him. It's dark and we are alone, so why not? - Zack)

(I felt my cheeks burning so much ... I just started to kiss him back ... this feeling again on my stomach started to intensify- Jake)

(I place my hand on his cheek, my heart pumping fast to feel his lips moving on mine... he really, makes me feel different and I'm glad he feels same way- Zack)

(I had my hand on his chest as slowly the kiss began to get intense... my heart is beating really, fast ... for some reason ... I bite his lower lip in between the kiss to see his reaction- Jake)

Ouch... (I said between the kiss but I did like it... I let my tongue inside his mouth to let it play with his... this butterflies in my stomach. What? Nooo! Something is happening between my legs... I pulled away feeling embarrassed and turned around facing the door- Zack)

(Did I do something wrong? I turned him around slowly and saw his pants... oh ... oh! Ok! ... I just faked I didn't see it ... and kissed him again... wanting to feel his lips again- Jake)

(Oh god this is not helping me at all!... I kissed him back but I can even feel my manhood throbbing inside my pants... I'm just getting excited... I should stop this... but I can't I want to keep kissing him- Zack)

(we just started kissing in a intense way and somehow my back was almost laying down on a table I had in my walking closet... for an accident, my leg touched his manhood... and I could feel that he was hard ... and I was getting excited I wanted to stop ... but I can't ... I took some bravery and I slowly I started rubbing my hand on top of his pants ... to see if he likes it - Jake)

Mmm... (I let this noise out of my mouth... was that a moan? God now I'm blushing and I want to pull away but I can't! I want to keep feeling his lips on mine and his tongue playing with mine- Zack)

(I didn't know what I was doing ... so I just decided to do what I thought people would do in this case ... I let my hand inside his pants... I was blushing so much as I grabbed his manhood... and I started moving my hand slowly and insecure ... - Jake)

Ah! (I moan. I decided to do same thing, so he won't feel awkward by doing that alone, I let my hand inside his pants too... he wasn't that hard but when I stared moving my hand his manhood got erect and I just kept moving my hand- Zack)

Ah! (I moaned and blushed... I just kept kissing him while moving my hand on his manhood... I decided to move my hand fast and try to make hard movements... I think he likes that - Jake)

(It's the first time someone touches me... I finished. Not giving me time to think. I blushed and felt embarrassed.) I... I'm so sorry... (I said embarrassed and pull away breathing fast and covering my pants were dirty and his hand too) I'm so sorry... (Zack)

(I got to say I feel a bit shocked... I had this sticky thing on my hand ... I didn't want to look at it) it... it's ok ... don't ... worry... (I don't want to look at my hand! - Jake)

God... I... (I looked at his hand with my pleasure and I felt like crying of how embarrassed I was feeling- Zack)

It's ok ... don't worry... (he's looking at my hand ... that's making me want to look ... bloody hell! Bloody hell! I'm not looking! - Jake)

(I was breathing fast and my eyes got full of tears. I took off my shirt and walked to him to clean his hand. Feeling really, embarrassed) I'm sorry... I'm sorry... (Zack)

Zack... (he wasn't responding) Zack, Zack ... (not responding) Zack ... (I grabbed his jaw with my clean hand) It's ok ... don't worry about it... it's ok really... (I just hugged him with my free and clean hand - Jake)

(My shirt was in his hand. That I was cleaning. I hugged him back, feeling embarrassed and bad. I didn't have time to think about what was happening down there. Somehow it just happened without me even noticing I was about to do that - Zack)

(I started playing with his hair ... with my clean hand obviously... then I just kept hugging him ... I know he can feel embarrassed- Jake)

I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... (Zack said while hugging him)

It's ok ... don't worry about it... (Jake said while hugging Zack)

I need clean clothes... and an explanation so I can tell that to your mom... if she asks me... (Zack said pulled away and finishing cleaning Jake hand)

Well... we can wash it over night ... and in the morning, it will be clean and dry ... (Jake)

Yeah I guess we can do that... I'm so sorry... (Zack said still blushing)

It's ok ... don't worry about it really (Jake)

Can I ask something...? Two things maybe... (Zack)

Yeah ... you can ... (Jake)

Can I have clean clothes now? (1 question- Zack)

Yeah you can ... I just need to look for it (Jake)

Thanks and... this is awkward... but... were you... feeling something? (I mean I finished and he didn't... - Zack)

(I blushed) I mean... (I blushed even more) I was ... (but it didn't last for long because he finished before me and he pulled away ... leaving me ... well... excited... and I have to admit ... I still am ... and it hurts - Jake)

Oh... ok... (I said and looked around the closet to ignore the fact I'm blushing- Zack)

I'll ... (bloody hell it hurts... and I feel embarrassed!) look some clothes for you ... ( it was dark in my closet now ... so, I got up and looked for something to give him - Jake)

My mom hasn't call me... should I get worry...? (Zack)

She's probably working... (Jake looked at him) you know how our moms job can get difficult...

What about my sister? Maybe she is at my dad's house... (Zack)

I can go ask my mom ... if she has called or something... (Jake)

I would like to get dress first... (awkward smile- Zack)

Yeah ... of course... (I feel stupid- Jake)

Thanks... (I said and stared to take off my pants- Zack)

No problem... ( I gave him some clothes and pajamas - Jake )

This is embarrassing Jake... but I need a clean boxer... (Zack)

(I blushed) oh ... ok ... (bloody hell! I'll give him new ones ... I just walked to my drawer and took out new boxers and gave it to him) I can ... I'll wait ... outside... (I said blushing and walked to the door to get out - Jake)

Sure... (I waited for him to get out and stared taking my boxers off I folded them and put them between my bow dirty pants. I put the things in a corner and the put the clean boxers and the pajama. God, I feel so embarrassed... I won't be able to look at him making eye contact. I walked out of the closet) thanks... (Zack)

No problem... (I was blushing sitting on my bed ...) want me to go ask my mom? (Jake)

Yes, please... I think I'll wait here better... (Zack said blushing)

Ok... (I got up and went to my mom's room and knocked on the door - Jake)

Yes? Come in... (Samantha said)

(I opened the door) mom ... Has Sarah called ... Zack is asking... (thank god I'm not excited anymore- Jake)

Mmm... yeah she told me she is working till late today... is he ok? Does he want to leave? (Samantha said looking at Jake)

I'm guessing he's worried because she hasn't called him ... (I was still blushing but not that much ... - Jake)

Oh... she is a bit angry at him... something that he did... that's why... but she is fine and Zoe it's at their dad... (Samantha)

Oh ... ok ... I'll go tell him... (she looked at me ... and for some reason I felt nervous-Jake)

Is everything ok? Nothing happening? (Samantha asked Jake)

Yeah everything is ok... nothing happened... (Jake said a bit nervous)

Ok... you want to sleep here... (she chuckled)

I have a lot of time without sleeping here ( I chuckled in a sweet way ... oh god .. her eyes got full of tears... it's because I look a lot like my dad ... and we haven't seen him in a month- Jake)

You better leave to your room... I'm so emotional right now... (she said chuckling and some tears got out of her eyes)

(I felt sad ... I just walked to her and clean her tears... to later just lay on her legs - Jake)

(I stared playing with his hair) I love you Jake...

I love you too mom... (I smiled with my eyes closed)

I miss Liam... a lot... (she said now crying)

(I looked at her ... I don't like to see her crying... I sat down and hugged her) I know you do ... but he's coming back soon (Jake)

(Sam hugged Jake back) I hope so... it's been a month... it's a lot of time...

Yeah it is ... but don't worry... he'll be back soon... (I hugged her tight she was still crying- Jake)

God I'm so emotional... go sleep sweetie... I need to take a shower to calm down... (Samantha)

Ok... goodnight mom ... try to calm down even though it can be hard ... (I pulled away and smiled)

(She touched his cheek and smiled) goodnight love... (Samantha)

(I gave her a sweet smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead) good night... (I got up from her bed and walked to the door - Jake)

(Zack was already sleep on Jake's bed)

(I walked to my room and Zack was already sleeping... I just smiled and walked to my sister's room she was sleeping... I turned off her light and closed the door ... I just walked downstairs... and went to my dad's and I studio... I just sat down there ... I miss him a lot ... I sighed because my eyes were full of tears... I just got up and went to my room and lay down trying to sleep- Jake)

(I woke up in a jump) what!? Noo! (Zack said half sleep)

( I sat down on my bed ) what's wrong? ( I whispered I was falling asleep)

(I started laughing) I was dreaming with food ... (Zack)

( I laughed) I can imagine someone was taking your food away ( I chuckled)

Not really, the food was trying to eat me (Zack said laughing)

( I started laughing) what kind of dream is that !? ( I said laughing- Jake)

I'm not sure... (I said laughing more) oh god... (I cleaned my tears of laughter)

( I just laughed and lay down looking at the ceiling- Jake )

What time is it? (Zack asked and got up to look for his phone that he left on his pants)

Mmm... like ... ( I grabbed my phone ) 1:30am... (Jake said looking at his phone)

(I got my phone and got back) my mom hasn't call me at all... (Zack said worry)

Oh about that ... she told my mom she'll be working until late ... and apparently, you did something that got her mad ... (Jake looked at Zack)

Mmm... (I sat down in his bed and crawled next to him to lay down)

I have a question ( I lay my head on his shoulder) what would you do ... if one day .. they just attack the same place you are in? ( I always do those types of questions when I'm bored and sleepy- Jake)

Puff! Stop asking those things... I thought you were about to ask another thing... (I chuckled)

What!? I'm bored (I chuckled) what did you think I was going to ask ( I looked at him)

About my mom or something... (he closed his eyes)

Oh ... well now you gave me something to ask ... why is your mom mad? (Jake asked now curious)

(He laughed) too late to ask... (Zack)

Why is too late to ask...? (I lay my head on his chest )

(He is making me nervous getting so close...) because you weren't interest about it before... (Zack)

I was ... but I just decided to ask the other thing first (I chuckled hearing his heart beating fast - Jake)

Well... she might be... well... I understand she is mad at me... (I'm so nervous! His hand is on my stomach and I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack! - Zack)

Why is she mad? ( I was just rubbing my hand on his chest and stomach- Jake )

(I sighed) I... pushed her... (Zack said almost in a whisper)

You ... pushed her!? Why ?(Jake said shocked)

She was getting my nerves to limit... I didn't think what I was doing... (Zack)

Did you say sorry? (I looked at him)

Not really... god she was getting me crazy! Just to remember I feel angry...(Zack said embarrassed about what he did)

Well... it's your mom and even though she was getting you over your limit... it's your mom... and you own her respect... and you know that ... (Jake said)

Now you are going to start saying things too... Just like my dad... (Zack said serious)

(I don't like to be compared to people and he knows that) I'm just saying... (I said now serious and I lay down correctly in my side ... - Jake)

Now you got mad at me? (I looked at him)

You know I don't like to be compared... or say I act like someone else ... you know ... I hate it ... (I said a bit serious)

Fine... (I said and sighed- Zack)

(fine ? Really! Ugh! I just looked at the ceiling... I miss my dad ... I sighed and rubbed my face because I felt like crying - Jake)

She is dating someone... (Zack said)

Isn't that ... good? Or bad? ( I looked at him ... don't tell me he got mad because of that ... she deserves to be happy- Jake )

I don't know... (Zack)

Have you meet him? (Jake)

I did... and Zoe is all happy... (he said mad thinking that is something about this guy he doesn't like)

I know it can be hard to accept... but if your mom is happy... why not try to give the guy an opportunity... (Jake)

Just forget I said something... (Zack)

I'm only trying to help out ... ( I sighed and closed my eyes ... - Jake )

I know... but I can't... I thought... maybe they could somehow get back... I know it was stupid... as he cheated on her... (Zack)

I know you probably want that ... but if your mom is happy... why not be happy for her ... you get me? (Jake)

I do... I don't want to that's all... (Zack)

(that's being selfish...) I ... I don't know ... how I can help you there ... (Jake)

It's not like I have options... I must accept him... just because she said so... (Zack looked at him)

Just take your time ... everything works better with time ... ( Jake)

I guess... (I sat down and looked at him) your family is perfect...

We don't see my dad ... that much ... and when we do .. he doesn't stay for long ... (I looked at while I was laying down-Jake)

It doesn't matter... he loves you guys... and you guys know that... (Zack)

( my family suffers for that... mostly my mom and I ) well... I guess we do ... ( I sighed sad and even my eyes got full of tears)

(I got close to him just to taste his lips again- Zack)

( I got still at first ... then I just kissed him back - Jake)

(I stared to move my lips slowly while getting on top of him to kiss him better - Zack)

( I had to be with my legs open to give him more space and we can kiss better... I just placed one hand on back of his neck- Jake )

(Slowly I stared to let my hand inside his pants. Grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand getting him excited with soft moans out of his mouth- Zack)

( I was letting out soft moans out of my mouth as I bite his lower lip while looking at him ... I noticed his pupils dilated a bit -Jake )

(I moved my hand faster and stared kissing him making the kiss intense, letting our tongues play together- Zack)

( I started moaning between the intense kiss ... I felt that he pressed me and I couldn't keep kissing him my head just tilted back and I started breathing fast while blushing-Jake)

(I stared to kiss his neck and making soft bites. It's not that I have experience but there is movies where this things happen... still between man and woman... I'm wondering if this is ok... - Zack)

(I started biting my lip to not moan loud... I got to admit I'm getting excited... unconsciously my legs open a bit more in sign of pleasure... I felt my back archer a bit from the bed and I blushed so bad ... I just let my hand inside his pants and started moving my hand fast doing hard movements while I kept moaning... I wonder if all of this is ... ok - Jake)

(All I can think about now it's not to finish in his hand again... I'm moaning and moving my hand fast to give him this pleasure... hoping he would finish soon... so I won't do it first... I place my head on his shoulder while moaning and biting my lip...- Zack)

(I was sleeping when I heard... moaning? ... I must be dreaming... I just turned around to sleep again- Samantha)

( I started moving my hand faster while I was moaning close to his ear ... with my free hand I had it placed on back of his head ... suddenly my hips lift a bit up from the bed and I blushed more ... I was breathing fast and so was he ... I was getting goosebumps to feel his breathing close to my neck- Jake)

God... (I whispered between the moaning... he exited me so much that I feel I'm about to finish again... I'm trying so hard so hold it... I moved my hand faster. Closed my eyes trying to hold the pleasure- Zack)

( I started moving my hand faster making hard movements and sometimes pressing him ... i was moaning and he was too ... I was feeling a lot of pleasure I opened my eyes to be looking at the ceiling to later close them again- Jake )

Slow down... (I whispered to him... so I won't finish before him... but I kept moving my hand faster- Zack)

( I blushed when he whispered that ... but I did what he told me ...I was moaning and sometimes my back arch from the bed ... he wasn't slowing down she was actually going faster ) ahh... ah ( I moan and I bit my lips - Jake )

Mmm...(Not again... heard him moaning on my hear that loud... made me finish... I was feeling embarrassed but I kept moving my hand maybe he doesn't get in shock and can finish- Zack)

Ah ... mmm (I looked to the side blushing as I finished... I was still feeling the pleasure there... oh, god ... I was blushing like a bloody tomato- Jake )

(I took out my hand and he did same thing with his... and I sat down next to him... I was feeling embarrassed knowing I finished first again... my hand full of his pleasure. I lay down still breathing fast- Zack)

(I was breathing fast looking like a bloody tomato... again my hand full of his pleasure... for some reason when he looked at me ... his pupils dilated a bit ... for some reason I liked that- Jake)

I feel sleepy now... (I whispered to him- Zack)

Yeah ... me too ( I whispered to Zack - Jake)

(My eyes were now closing) yeah... (Zack whispered)

( my eyes started closing on its own) mhmm... ( Jake )

(I didn't even feel when I was already sleep- Zack)

( I didn't feel when I fell asleep- Jake ?

(Next morning I woke up and I heard laughing downstairs also good smell his mom is cooking. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my mouth...I got out of the bathroom and stretched- Zack)

(next morning I woke up half asleep... I just got up and fixed my bed ...then I looked at Zack) good morning ( I said half asleep so it was hard to understand I went to the bathroom and washed my teeth and even changed into more comfortable clothes while falling asleep... I got out of the bathroom and went to fall on my bed - Jake)

We didn't wash my clothes last night (Zack said)

Oh... I forgot... we can wash it today... and tell my mom... (I yawned) that I accidentally dropped some food on you ... ( I heard the door opening…I was now covering all my body with the blanket- Jake)

Jake! (Isabella said and got into his room to jump to his bed over Jake)

( I gave a jump because I was falling asleep I just moved the blanket from my face to her hug her - Jake )

Wake up! (She said hugging him)

(I just signed and sat in the floor - Zack)

I'm ... going, I'm going... (I sat down with her sitting on my legs ... I was just laying my head on her shoulder- Jake)

I told my mom about you kissing Zack... (she lie to get Jake Scared)

What!? (I looked at her in shock) why did you do that!? (Jake)

Now you are awake! (She said laughing and got down his bed) I got something new... (Isabella said)

(I looked at her and then Jake- Zack)

Something new? (I said with a confused look on my face - Jake )

Yeah... something with snow and buildings... (she smiled)

(my confused face changed into a shock one ... my heart started pumping really, fast ... I just got out of my bed and went downstairs almost running- Jake)

(I looked at Isabella confused she looked at me and smiled like saying "let's go downstairs" and we did walking not running like Jake- Zack)

Hey! Look who decided to wake up! (Liam said smiling)

( I smiled and went to hug him and he hugged back ... I really did miss him) I didn't think you would be back so soon... but I'm glad you are ( I chuckled of happiness while we were hugging... I had a month without seeing him - Jake )

Well I'm here! (He said happy) and I got you what you asked me... (Liam)

(I looked at them hugging and I felt a bit jealous... and a bit of pain in my heart... my family is not this perfect- Zack)

Really!? I want to see ... (I sat down happily - Jake)

Ok ok! (He walked to his bags, not noticing Zack was there. And took out the present. He took it to Jake)

(I had my eyes wide open ... the mini Statue of Liberty... apparently isn't that mini ...) it's really, really, really… nice and all ... but dad ... I said mini ... and that is huge ... (I chuckled) but thanks ... ( I smiled - Jake )

Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't like it! It's way to better than a mini statue... (he said chucking and Jake's mom did too)

(I chuckled) I mean ... (I was blushing or being nervous... it was huge!) I do like it ... and a lot ... ( i said chuckling) thanks dad ... I really like it ... (Jake smiled )

I'm glad you like it... (he smiled and messed his hair)

(I was just looking at them... - Zack)

Daddy! I missed you... (Isabella hugged him and he hugged her back)

( I just smiled and felt my mom hugging me from behind I just lay my head on her chest... I'm getting sick ... I have a fever ... - Jake )

Mmm Jake... you have fever... let's have some breakfast and I'll give you medicine... (Samantha said and walked to the kitchen to serve the food)

(I looked at my phone... and nothing. Not my mom. Not my dad. Not my sister... now I'm feeling bad... I want to go home... - Zack )

( I looked at my dad and made a face like " say hi! To Zack " - Jake )

(He looked back) oh! Zack... hi.. I didn't notice you were there... (he smiled)

Hi... It's ok..no problem ... Sam... can I go home now? (Zack)

( I just coughed a bit while covering my mouth- Jake)

Well... let me call Sarah to see if she is there so we can take you ... or would you like the be picked up? (Sam)

You can take me... it's ok if she's not there... she night be busy... (with her new boyfriend... - Zack)

(Is he mad?... I kept hugging Isabella- Liam)

Well ... ok ... let's just have breakfast and I'll take you, sounds like a deal? ( Sam smiled )

( I just put my head down and kept coughing... I started rubbing my eyes with one hand - Jake)

Yeah I guess... thanks... (Zack was serious)

(We sat down) you should take the medicine now Jake... (Liam )

( my eyes were watery) sure , sure ... ( I got up and walked to the kitchen to get the medicine... while I kept rubbing my eyes- Jake )

(I sighed... maybe I can go to my dad's house. But he is mad at me too... I better get home and just be alone-Zack )

I'm happy to be here... now I'll stay a bit longer ... (Liam said happy)

Rea (I sneezed) really!? ( I cleaned my nose with a tissue) I'm happy for that ( Jake said happy and went to sit down with them )

Bless you... (everyone said)

I'm also happy... I'll be here 8 months... (Liam said happy)

Yay! Now I have someone to play the tea party! Not with Jake... so mean... (Isabella)

Thanks ... ( i said to everyone and then looked at my sister)Hey ! I'm not mean ( I nodded in disagreement)

What did he do now ? Didn't want to play? ( Sam said chuckling)

Yeah... and he and Zack... they... (she got quite... I'm not supposed to say anything)

They? (Liam said curious)

(Noooo! Don't say anything!- Zack)

( bloody hell!) we accidentally dropped the tea ... ( I laughed nervously - Jake)

You guys dropped the tea ( Sam chuckled)

(God that sounded so wrong!) yeah we got her mini table all dirty... but we clean it all...(Zack)

(That sounded so wrong, but I just chuckled- Liam)

( that sounded sooooooooooo wrong! Oh god! -Jake)

My body hurts... (Zack whispered)

Same ( Jake whispered)

But other than that how did you guys sleep? ( Sam )

Fine... (with his kisses and him touching me... what noo stop thinking about what happened! God noo! Stop thinking! - Zack)

(I was just listening to them and smiling- Liam)

Fine... (with his kisses and touch ... stop thinking! Stop thinking! Just stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! - Jake)

Oh that's good ... (she smiled )

(Bloody hell I'm getting hard... I should stop thinking! - Zack)

And why the sleep over? Aren't you guys too big for that? (Liam)

A lot of people have sleep overs when you are still 18 ... so I don't think there's really an age ... ( I looked down because I sneezed covering my mouth and I noticed Zack's pants ... oh god ... I just cleaned my nose with a tissue and looked at them - Jake )

You are right... let me tell you a story... when I marry your mother she was 20 and I remembered that I was in my office when I got out to eat I saw Zack's mom Sarah I thought "oh we have visits" we had like a week leaving in a new apartment... then while the night passed she was still there... and I was like "when is she leaving?" I walked to the kitchen and called Samantha... and asked her about Sarah Ana I remember she told me all happy "we are going to have a sleepover " and yeah... that's why I believe what you just told me Jake you are like your mom... (he chuckled)

(I'm getting back to normal! Thanks god! I don't want anyone to notice- Zack)

( I chuckled ) oh my god really? ... but you see there's no age to stop having sleep overs ( I said chuckling - Jake )

They are fun ( Sam said happy and chuckled)

They are fun? They are not if you are marry... and you sleep with her instead that in our bed (Liam said and chuckled) but how is your mom Zack...?

(She is so mad at me) fine... I guess... (Zack)

( Zack really doesn't know to lie ... - Jake)

Oh ! I forgot to say I invited Sarah for some day this week to come and we can have a cook out ... ( Sam said happy knowing that Zack is lying because she talks with Sarah )

(I looked at Sam) just us right? My mom, sister and I? (Zack)

(What? ... - Liam)

( what ?...- Jake)

Yeah just us ... ( she smiled )

Nice... (Zack said and kept eating)

Ok.. I can't hold my question... what did you mean by that? (Liam said and looked at Zack and then Samantha)

It was just a question... ( Sam looked at Liam like saying "I'll tell you later " )

(oh god ... I just kept eating- Jake)

Yeah ok... I was thinking about going right now to the pool... and have some fun... (Liam)

(I looked at my phone and still nothing... ugh! How long is she going to keep mad at me!- Zack)

Oh ( Jake sneezed again covering his mouth )

Ohh... ( Sam looked at Jake )

Yeah oh... that's a totally no... it's fine... I have somethings to do... (Liam)

It's not a totally no... I actually can't because I'm sick ... ( i said with a sick voice ... that's how fast I can get sick - Jake )

Well... you can sit down out there if you don't mind ( Sam said to Jake and chuckled to later lay her on Liam's shoulder)

(I smiled) you better rest ... I have to work in something... (He touched Sam's cheek)

(This is getting me annoy - Zack)

( I smiled sickly and just put my head down- Jake)

( Sam was just smiling)

Daddy... I can swim with you... (Isabella)

So you talk... (Liam smiled) if course we can swim sweetie (Liam said to Isabella)

( I just smiled ... hoping my life doesn't change ... that day went on and my mom went to drop off Zack ... I had to stay in the house because fro some reason I got sick ...I just went to sleep ... thinking that our lives can change when we least expect it ... - Jake )

 **(1 year before the attack)**

(I was at Zack's room laying down on his bed ... I was falling asleep... we both are already 15 ... no big difference... we were supposed to do a project... but we are watching movies... and I must admit in the year I have been dating Zack I feel really, happy even though we haven't told anyone... I guess we aren't really, just yet to take people's comments things like that ... but I hope one day we feel ready enough to tell - Jake)

(It's been a year... I'm happy with Jake he makes me happy. We do fight sometimes because been boyfriends it's different than just best friends. There is more jealousy and stuff like that... one day we decided well... it just happened we had sex, we did love... many words for one act... since that we have been together like 5 to 6 times... we do both... sometimes he is top others I am. But sometimes we fight a bit for that... maybe when we want to have but no one wants to do the hard work of the top one. Nothing to worry about... my mom broke up with her boyfriend and like I expected she ended so sad. Now she is better and my sister is at Isabella's house and obviously, Jake it's at mine... I went upstairs with some chip and I saw him falling asleep on my bed) Hey! Wake up! (Zack)

( I gave a little jump ) mmm... (I said half asleep and I lay down on my stomach... since we have been well making love ... I guess it's the word ... I can feel pain on my hips ... and I feel more tired than the usual... - Jake)

I got us some chips... (I sat down in the floor with a bit of pain... he was top last night... and also my hips hurt a bit... I put the chips on the center table I have in my room - Zack)

( I looked at him with one eye closed) I want some ... ( I extended my hand to him so he can give me some - Jake)

What no... get up... (I said and stared eating some chips not giving him none- Zack)

Can you just like pass me one at least ... ( I kept looking at him moving my hand in a sign to give me one - Jake )

Nop... I'll eat them all... (I put a lot of chips in my mouth while looking at him and his hand... his face now a shock one? Or mad one? I can't tell... - Zack)

( I put my hand under me and looked to the other side ... I wanted chips! ... ugh... - Jake)

Jake?... don't tell me you got mad... (Zack)

I'm sleepy... (I yawned)

Well... maybe I should call ... Daniel... and he will come to eat with me... (this guy makes him jealous for some reason even tho we don't know if he likes boys- Zack)

( I looked at him ) I just don't want to get up ... ( he's getting me mad ) I'm sure if I tell max that he would understand and pass me some chips ... ( that guy makes him really jealous because last time max told me he likes me ... in front of Zack - Jake)

Fine... go tell him! (I got up and threw him some chips and walked downstairs... that guy really, likes Jake and that makes me so mad! - Zack)

( oh so he can joke with that and I can't !? I got up and walked downstairs where he was ) you got mad ? ( Jake)

Go with Max, Jake... (I was in the sofa... there is no one at home- Zack)

Oh god ... I was just joking ... ( someone can't take a joke I got close to him and sat on the floor in front of him - Jake)

Yeah ok... (Zack said not looking at him)

Zack ... ( he wasn't looking at me ) Zack ... Zack ... Zack! ... ( I crawled to him and place myself right in front of him ) don't be mad ... ( Jake)

I'm not mad... I just don't like that guy... he almost kissed you... (I looked at him-Zack)

Yeah I know ... (disturbed face ) but still... I was just joking when I said that I was going to go with him ...(Jake)

Ok... forget about the fact I don't like him... (Zack)

I don't like him either... ( Jake)

Ok... I'm sorry I got mad... I'm not feeling good today... (Zack)

What's wrong ? ( Jake)

I don't know... (my body hurts... my butt! My hips!- Zack)

Oh... ( I feel my body so snore ! And I don't like it ! - Jake)

Guys! (A scream from the back door)

(I have a jump and my heart pumping fast! God damn it! Why does she has to scare me! - Zack)

( I gave a jump that I even made me fall to the floor ... bloody hell my hips ! My heart was pumping really fast... oh god I got really scared- Jake)

Mom! Stop screaming! God! (Zack)

( I sat down and saw her walking towards us ) hey Sarah ! ( i said happy and smiled )

Hi mom... (Zack)

Hey Zack , hey Jake ( she smiled and walked to them and mess Jake hair and gave a kiss on Zacks forehead)

( I just smiled... and sit down correctly- Jake)

Mom... I'm too big for that... (Zack said and cleaned his forehead)

No you aren't... your still a baby ( she said in a funny way and chuckled)

No! Stop... (he wide open his eyes)

What !? No joke there ( she chuckled)

Oh god... can we order food? (Zack)

Of course we can ! ( she said happy)

( I was just looking at them - Jake)

Chinese food? (Zack)

Sure ... you guys order what you want ... I'll got take a shower (she smiled and started walking upstairs)

Chinese food sounds good (Jake )

God I'm glad she didn't embarrass me... (Zack whispered) yeah... I'll call... (I got up to get the number)

( I just chuckled and sat on the sofa almost laying down- Jake )

(I called for the food and looked at him. Walked to him and got close to kiss him- Zack)

( I got surprised at first for some reason... then I just started to kiss him back - Jake)

(I kept kissing him... but I was checking if my mom is still at her room but paying attention to any noise- Zack)

( I kept kissing him back... and I heard the shower running meaning Sarah If showering ... I was feeling sore from my body- Jake )

Let's go upstairs while the food gets here... (Zack said between the kiss)

( I just nodded and we started going to the room still kissing... Sarah was still showering... when he got upstairs... we carefully went to his room sometimes our body's will hit the wall and we laugh between the kiss - Jake )

(I lay him down in bed and smiled to him I crawled to be on top of him and stared kissing him in an intense way. My hand looking it way into his pants, grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast- Zack)

( I started moaning between the kiss while my breathing began to change... I was kissing him back letting our tongues play together... I let my hand inside his shirt feeling his chest and abdomen... - Jake )

(I kept kissing him and moving my hand when the door bell sounded. I pulled away and smiled to him) let's go. The food is here. (Zack)

( I was really excited... bloody hell ... I sat down actually feeling a bit embarrassed..., and ... I've never felt .,.. horny ..., like so much ...) alright ... ( Jake)

(He got up and stared walking to the door I kept looking at him...) Jake... I love you... (Zack said while Jake was walking not looking at him)

( I got still and thank god I was already calm down... I started blushing and my heart started pumping really fast... I looked at him ... and I don't think he expected what I'm about to say ... ) i love you too :... ( i said in sweet way and walked to him and his mom was still showering so I gave him a sweet kiss) I'm glad... you feel the same way ... ( I smiled in a sweet way - Jake )

(I blushed and smiled to him... the delivery man was ringing the bell many times) we should go before he leaves with our food... (Zack said shy)

Yeah we should ... ( i said shy and we went to open the door ... oh my god! Why does max ! Need to work in a delivery! Oh my god! - Jake)

(My smiled went away when I saw him... - Zack)

Jake... I'm surprised that you are hanging with this... smug face... (Max)

Smug face ? Really? ( I was looking at him a bit serious) I can hang out with whoever I want ... nothing that concerns you ... ( I don't know why ! Max ! Always acts like if he was my boyfriend and his not ! - Jake )

Well... ok... you look sexy today... (Max said to Jake)

(I was getting angry I grabbed the food and closed the door on Max face. Walked to the kitchen- Zack)

( I just sighed annoyed and walked to the kitchen with Zack and I sat down... - Jake )

I'll go call my mom... (Zack said walking out of the kitchen)

( I just sighed and hit my face with my hand ... oh god he's in a bad mood now ... ugh! Bloody max! - Jake)

(I got into my mom's room) mom!? Are you decent? (Zack)

Yes I am (Sarah said, she had put " casual " clothes)

( I was with my head laying on the table ... thinking about everything- Jake )

Food is here... hurry I'm hungry... (Zack said serious)

Ok ... I'm going... why are you so serious though? (Sarah)

( I hope he didn't spit in the food ... - Jake)

I'm not in mood... that's all... (I stared walking downstairs to the kitchen and sat down- Zack)

( I was rubbing my face feeling tired ...) I don't want to keep having advanced math class... I'm tired ( Jake)

( I walked downstairs and sat down... well the feeling is awkward- Sarah )

I would like to take that class and I'm stuck one level down... (Zack)

( I chuckled) I would like to be one level Down... it's less tiring... ( Jake )

And how do they choose in what class you are In? ( Sarah)

Depends on how good you are. My bad look I'm so stupid like my dad... so I can't be in advance... (Zack was serious)

Zack seriously? ( Sarah sighed ) don't talk about him now please... ( she said serious)

( oh god ! - Jake)

Ok ok... I know he is the unmentionable (Zack)

Let's talk about how is school... ( she looked at them both )

Well it's good ... just a bit tiring ... but good ( Jake smiled )

(I kept eating. I haven't tell her I'm failing two classes- Zack)

That's really good ( she smiled )And you Zack ... you aren't going to tell me about your two classes that you are failing ( Sarah )

(I got still almost chocking on my rice) what are you saying? (Zack )

You heard me ... you didn't honk they would call me ... ( Sarah )

I can explain it... (Zack said looking at her)

Well then what are you waiting for ? ( Sarah)

I can't explain... actually I can't... but I'll do better... (Zack)

Explain now ! Or else I'll take every single thing you have to draw and ... ( she looked at Jake ) I'm sorry but if he doesn't tell me you won't be able to come and he won't be able to go to your house ... ( she looked at Zack)

(Bitch!) what?! Nooo! Mom! I just told you I'll do better! (Zack)

If you don't tell me right now ... I'm going to go drop off Jake to his house ... this instant... and I'll take everything you have to draw ... ( Sarah)

Why! You can't do that mom! I just told you I'll do better!( Zack said getting angry)

Yes I can ! Jake go get your things... ( she said now mad )

( I was in shock ) o...ok ... ( I got up - Jake)

Mom! Fuck! (Zack said angry) you are better when you are not at home!

Zack watch you language! This isn't the first time they call me ! ( Sarah)

( I just started walking upstairs... I have to do what she tells me ...: ugh! - Jake )

You have to ruin everything... (I got up and stared walking upstairs- Zack)

Zack get back here ! ( Sarah)

No! (I got to my room and stared hiding my pencils to draw) fucking bitch. It's not like I'm going to keep failing... (Zack was whispering)

( Sarah was already by the door ) what did you just call me !? ( she said now angry)

(I looked at her... and didn't respond... - Zack)

Zack! What! Did! You! Just! Call! Me!? ( she said angry)

No... nothing... (I gave some steps forward- Zack)

Stop acting like I didn't hear you! ( Sarah)

(I looked at her not saying anything. Now she is so mad like the day I pushed her- Zack)

I can't believe you Zack ! Is that what I am to you ! ( she said angry and looked Jake ) Jake... let's go ... ( Sarah)

I'm sorry ok! I was (I am) angry... you don't give me a chance to get better you just start taking my things away and now even Jake! It's like what the fuck! Why? (Zack said mad at his mom)

Because that's the only way you are going to learn! It's not the first time they call me ! ( she took Jake out of the room ... Jake was just in shock)

Mom noo! Please! Jake is the one helping me in math! (Lie! -Zack)

I know you are lying! ( she said ) Jake go to the car ... ( Sarah)

( I was facing down not knowing what to do ... I just started walking... being in shock - Jake)

Mom no please... why are you doing this!?(Zack)

Because It's not the first time they call me ! And you aren't getting any better! ( she started walking downstairs having her hand on Jake's back )

Oh my god mom! You are just exaggerating! (Zack)

I'm not exaggerating! ( she said by the door with Jake )

Mom... please! (I ran downstairs and took her hand) don't do this...

You have to learn... and apparently this is the only way ! ( she got outgoing the house... with Jake )

Mom... Jake... (Zack)

I'm just helping him with the math ... ( Jake)

I know you guys are lying! Like if I didn't know you guys ! ( Sarah )

Fuck... (I whispered) ok... bye Jake... see you other day... (Zack said sad)

Bye Zack ... see you another day ... ( Jake said sad )

( why are they acting like they are never going to see each other? ... I just got in the car with Jake - Sarah)

(I sighed and closed the door... now I have to go and hide my important things- Zack)

( she started to drive to my house ... I was facing down playing with my hands - Jake)

(I hide my important things and lay on my bed- Zack)

( she got to my house and I said goodbye... I got out of the car and went inside my house ... I saw my dad there ) hey dad ( Jake smiled )

Hey champ... (I hugged him. My hands on his hips I pulled away looking at him- Liam)

( why is his hands on my hips ... he was looking at me shocked and confused) is... something wrong ? ( I looked at him - Jake )

You tell me... (I said and stared palpitating his his with my hands- Liam)

Dad !? What are you doing? ( now I said even more confused than ever - Jake )

We need to talk... let's go to my studio (Liam)

To talk ? Why? Did I do something wrong? ( i said nervous and confused- Jake )

Just let's go... (I stared walking- Liam)

Ok? ( we walked to his studio and I sat down... he made my hips hurt more ... - Jake)

Jake... are you dating any girl (I have to ask for a girl first- Liam)

No ... I'm not ... ( Jake)

Ok... I'll be direct... and be honest... are you... having sex? (Liam)

( I got still) what the !? No ?! ( Jake)

Is it Zack? (Liam said )

( I felt like I was about to have a heart attack) Zack ? What about him ? ( I'll play dumb- Jake )

Are guys having sex... look I'm not judging you... (Liam)

( what the bloody hell! Why! ) Aahhh what ? ( I was nervous! Scared! I didn't know that to do ! Or say ! - Jake)

I told you I'm not judging you... or him... but you guys sometimes look weird at each other and well... your hips they are different... (Liam)

My hips? Different? ( bloody hell ... let me die !- Jake )

Jake... just be honest... are you guys just having sex?

( I started breathing fast and my heart is about to explode... I just face down feeling so embarrassed even my eyes got a bit full of tears... ) we ... ummm... ummm... are ... dating... ( i said in a whisper- Jake )

(I felt in shock) ok... since when? (Liam)

( I was breathing fast ) a ... year ... ( Jake)

Wow... that's a lot... ok... are you guys protecting? (Liam)

We ... umm... don't ... ( Jake)

Ok... and have you guys check? Blood test? (Liam )

No... ( I was getting embarrassed) can... we ... just ... stop talking about this ... ( i said embarrassed... - Jake )

I need you guys to check... just to make sure everything is ok... (Liam)

Oh my god ( I whispered really embarrassed... I can't believe this is happening- Jake)

I'm sorry... I need to know you guys are ok... now... he has to tell his mom and you need to tell mom too... (Liam)

Oh god ( I said really embarrassed even my eyes got full of tears- Jake )

Don't cry... there is nothing to feel bad about... I still love you and mom will love you too... (Liam's)

( I was feeling really embarrassed... I felt like crying so bad ... I was feeling really but really embarrassed... even my legs started shaking ... ) can ... can I go to my room ...( i said with embarrassment and my voice broke a little- Jake )

(I got up and and walked to him just to hug him) I love you... and I don't care who you like... Ok? (Liam)

( my whole body started shaking ... I felt my heart pumping really fast ... I even felt like crying so bad ... I just hugged him back feeling a bit insecure - Jake)

I love you son... you need to tell mom... ok... (Liam)

...please don't make me ... I ... really don't know how to tell her ... ( Jake said almost crying)

Guys ? Is something wrong ? ( Sam said by the door )

Oh god ... ( I covered my face and face down- Jake)

Sam... just get in and close the door... (Liam)

No please! ( i said now wanting to cry so bad - Jake )

( she got inside and closed the door )

Jake... you have to be honest... and you don't have to feel embarrassed about who you are- Liam)

Please don't... ( I started crying in silence covering my face and pressing it too ... bloody hell - Jake)

What is going on ? ( Sam )

Why not Jake? (Liam)

It's just ...( I sighed... this is so embarrassing... - Jake )

Jake ... what's wrong ? ( she got close to him and kneel down to be in front of him and moved his hands from his face - sam )

( I was breathing fast feeling so embarrassed... I don't know how Zack Is going to react to all of this ) mom... Zack ... and ... i ... well ... we ... are umm ... dating ... ( i said almost crying again feeling embarrassed and scared they might not be the same with me - Jake)

But what's wrong with that ...? ( Sam said and looked at both of them Liam gave her a look like saying " his hips " she just looked a bit confused)

They are having sex and I want them to get check... maybe you can call Sarah and we can all talk... (Liam)

( I got still and started breathing fast again ...this is so embarrassing... I'm bearly 15 ... and my parents know we are having sex ... oh god ... I know Zack wasn't ready to let anyone know ... and now I feel it's my fault... oh my god ! I started to feel pain when I breath... I think I'm getting into to much shock for letting my parents know - Jake )

They... they are ? ... and check them ? ... aren't they using protection? ( Sam )

Sam... we need to talk with Sarah too... (Liam)

I'll call her ... ( she took out her phone to call Sarah)

Can ... I please... go to my room... ( i said having pain breathing- Jake )

Sure... will wait for them to get here to talk... (Liam)

( I got up grabbing my things and walked quickly to my room ... I closed the door and took out my phone to call Zack ... oh bloody hell ... please don't get mad ... please... he answered) Zack!? ( I was now breathing fast feeling pain - Jake )

Yes? (Zack said)

Oh god ... ( bloody hell ) my ... parents...they ... ( oh god ! ) know about us ... i ... I don't know why my dad started to ask this things because supposedly I was changing that my body was changing and ... and I don't know ...now they know ... and my mom is calling your mom so they can talk well they said we all need to talk my dad wants us to get checked and I seriously don't know what to do ... I'm freaking out like real bad time ... I don't know what to do! I'm even shaking ! ( i said all freaked out ) please don't get mad ... I didn't have an option... I'm sorry... I didn't have an option... I just didn't ( Jake Said freaking out )

(I was in shock... not words came to my mind. I didn't want anyone to know not yet... I wasn't ready. And now they even know we have sex. Bloody hell! - Zack)

Zack I'm so sorry... I didn't have an option ( Jake started crying being in shock and feeling bad )

It's... it's ok... don't... don't cry... (he said in shock) when are they calling my mom? (Zack )

Bloody hell im so sorry... I really am ... it just happened I didn't know how he just hugged me and felt my body changing ... he started asking this things ... Im freaking out so bad... I can't even breathe without feeling pain ( he said freaked out and crying) I'm guessing they already called ... ( Jake )

Oh god... (Zack said still in shock)

( I started shaking again ... I was in terrible shock ... I couldn't help it ! My dad got in the room and I cleaned my tears quickly...- Jake)

They are coming now... you called him? (He said looking at Jake's phone)

( I put my phone away , I was still feeling embarrassed ... I just nodded my head in disagreement... I wasn't feeling well... and I know he can get mad if I keep lying- Jake )

Jake... why did you called him? (Liam)

(I heard his dad and I decided to hung up- Zack)

I didn't... (I put my phone on my back pocket in my jeans- Jake)

Anyway, he is coming now... (Liam said)

Dad... I really don't think ... this is all necessary... (I think I got him mad ... he looked at me serious- Jake)

I don't think like you... you are 15 and also he is... so we are going to talk even if you guys don't want to... (Liam said serious)

I know ... but ... it's nothing to worry really... please just don't tell his mom ... it's enough with you guys ... ( Jake)

She is coming and we need to talk... she is now on her way... come downstairs now... (Liam)

Dad please... don't do this... Zack and I ... well ... we weren't really ready yet ... to let people know ... ( Jake walked a bit backwards when his dad got close)

Jake... you have to be brave and he has to be brave too... you guys got into this in secret. Having sex while we all thought you guys were sleeping... so don't make me mad at you guys... just do what I'm telling you... (Liam)

It's just that ... what about his mom hates me after this ...? (I was freaking out again) I don't know ... maybe with time we would've told you guys ... but I mean this all happened by surprise... (I said nervous and I rubbed my face with one had without noticing I was rubbing my hip with the other hand - Jake )

I'm the one getting angry knowing he did that to you... (Liam)

( I got still ... and I didn't know what to say ... I just felt pain on my hips and butt ...I was just rubbing my hip unconsciously) don't be angry...: ( please don't tell me something that will make me feel so embarrassed- Jake ?

Don't tell me to not feel angry when I know Zack... it's been doing that to you... you are my son... like my baby... and 15... it's not easy... (a knock on the door) come one they are here... (Liam)

(We were outside of Jake's house... I was facing down. My mom worry and also angry at me because I called her bitch - Zack)

(I just face down and went with my dad downstairs... my legs started shaking... again ... I'm going to have a panic attack when I saw them come in ... bloody hell ... oh god ! Not again!... I was sitting down on the sofa with my legs up in the sofa too with my head down- Jake)

Sarah... (Sam looked at Sarah and Zack) please come sit down... there's something we need to talk about... (Sam)

(I saw my sister getting downstairs and I told her to get back ... - Jake)

(We sat down. I didn't look at Jake I was just facing down... I don't want to be here- Zack)

Sarah... do you know who is Zack dating? (Liam)

(Oh god... my hands stared shaking and this cold sweat on my hands- Zack)

(I looked at my dad and I looked at Sarah and I face down... my legs and hands started shaking ... my whole body started shaking... I even started breathing fast- Jake)

No ... I don't know who's he dating... he hasn't said anything about that ... (Sarah)

(Sam sat next to Jake to leave him in the middle of her and Liam) so he hasn't said anything? (Sam)

No, he hasn't... I thought he was single (she looked at Zack) Zack ... who are dating? (Sarah asked calm)

(I started to get weak ... my heart was pumping way to fast it was even hurting... I'm so scared she might get mad at me ... I don't know what is going to happen... they might tell us to not hang out again ... I was facing down being nervous and scared - Jake)

Well ... Liam and I ... we bearly found out today... just please stay calm with the news ... ( Sam said to Sarah)

(I don't want to say anything... I feel like crying. I wasn't ready to tell... not yet. - Zack)

(I was looking at him waiting for him to say anything- Liam)

( I started crying in silence... I know he wasn't ready... and now I feel so bad ... I feel like I'm the worst..,, - Jake)

Zack ... can you please answer me ? ( Sarah )

(Some tears stared getting out of my eyes) mom... I... I'm dating... Jake... (I said and covers my face... feeling so bad. What if she hates me for been gay- Zack)

( she was actually shocked but grabbed his hands to stop him from covering his face ) honey ... there's nothing to feel bad about... ( she said being supportive and then she looked at Jake's parents) what ... what is the problem with that ? ( Sarah)

That's not the problem... the thing is that he is having sex with Jake... and he doesn't protect... (Liam)

(That just made me cry worst... kept covering with one hand- Zack)

(I was breathing fast and cried because Zack was crying and I know it's my fault because I wasn't careful... I was just facing down covering my face... he's going to hate me for sure - Jake)

He... he's is what? (Sarah said in shock)

(I was just crying- Zack)

He is doing things to Jake... and not protecting... (Liam)

Dad stop ... (I said facing down- Jake)

Zack ... Jake... why ... why are you guys doing those things? (Sarah)

Mom... please just don't ask questions... (Zack)

But why? I don't get it ... you guys ... are just 15 ... and already lost virginity... (she said shocked)

Just stop! This is embarrassing! It's not fair that you guys are making us feel bad and making Jake cry... (he said crying too)

(I was crying of embarrassment... I was just covering my face ... - Jake)

I'm sorry... I'm just shocked... (she said shocked)

Just don't ask anymore... (Zack)

I don't get how you feel in the position of saying we can't ask things... when you guys have a year dating. Making us look at fools while having sex in the room! (Liam said to Zack)

(Jake told him how long we have together!- Zack)

(I started crying even more I covered my face and mouth ... I looked a bit up to see Zack ... he looked a bit mad and that made me feel worse ... I face down while I kept crying... oh, god he's mad at me ...: - Jake)

A year? (she said shocked) you guys had sex in the room while people thought you were sleeping!? (Sarah)

Mom... please... and no... we don't have a year doing that... (Zack said because he saw Jake was crying so bad to actually talk and defend)

(I was just facing down... this is so embarrassing... I just felt my dad made me look up and I cleaned my tears... I feel so embarrassed... and I think Zack is mad at me ... - Jake)

But why? Why are you guys having sex? (she asked)

Don't cry... (Liam whispered to Jake)

Mom that's not business of anyone... Just stop with the questions (Zack)

( I was feeling this big knot in my throat actually trying to hold my tears... even my head was hurting so bad ... I can't with this ... my body was shaking so much ... - Jake )

How can I stop!? You guys are 15! Having sex! And Jake is letting you do things to him without even protecting (Sarah)

(I looked at her with my eyes full of tears... now I look like a bloody whore to her ... oh god ... - Jake)

I'm sorry but what I do to him or he does to me is no one business! (Zack said getting mad)

(I was just listening and giving some soft palms In Jake's back- Liam)

(I was trying really hard not to cry... I feel so embarrassed and she thinks I'm some kind of whore ... I felt this knot getting bigger and bigger ... I wanted to cry so bad ... I feel so embarrassed... - Jake)

I just can't ... I can't understand... why! (Sarah)

You don't have to understand! That what you told me with your ex! So now shut up! Stop making Jake feel bad! Because I'm not feeling bad anymore! I'm getting angry at you! (Zack)

(He is defending Jake... I think he might have the guts to date Jake and protect him- Liam)

Zack you have to try to understand that I'm in shock! I never expected you to be doing things to him ! ( Sarah)

Please just stop ... ( I said with my voice almost breaking- Jake)

How can I stop!? You let him do things to you! (Sarah)

( I felt like crying so bad right now - Jake)

I'm not bloody raping him! You make it sound like I'm a bloody pervert! (Zack)

I'm not making it sound like that! You both are 15! Doing things people age of 20 or above do! (Sarah)

And so? At least I just have him! And I'm not going having sex with anyone that steps in front of me! (Zack)

You guys are 15! 15! ( Sarah)

And! Stop making a bloody deal about it! (Zack said angry)

You aren't supposed to be having sex at age 15! (Sarah said getting exalted)

Maybe I'm not but I did! And you can't change it... and it's not just sex. The thing is that I love Jake... (Zack)

(I got in shock... I didn't imagine that word getting out of his mouth- Liam)

( I blushed while my eyes were full of tears - Jake )

You what? Love him? What about him? (she asked shock)

I also Iove him... he's the one person whose makes me forget about the problems... and that makes me happy... so if you guys think it was just sex .. it wasn't... ( Jake)

( I was in shock holding Jake's hand ... - Sam )

(I smiled to Jake and blushed... it's a bit awkward to say this things in front of our parents. I wasn't ready to know. I think everything will change now. No more sleep over that's for sure. That means no more sex just if we hide to do it and skip school maybe. I wasn't ready- Zack)

Well... you guys love each other. But that doesn't change the fact you guys are just kids. And you guys need that blood test... (Liam said with his hand on Jake's back)

( The Year of the Attack)

( it's been a year since since our parents know that we were dating ... they took the tests and everything..., everything turned out to be ok... but one thing was for sure ... no more sleep overs ... and if they let us have one ... our sisters have to be with us ... but at least they accept us by who we are ... that's the most important... but it hard ... I mean ... when we want to have sex .. we have to skip school when our parents are working and go to any house that is free ...and sometimes well... we have sex in the school bathroom or the janitors closet.,.. everyone in school knows we are dating ... we really don't care anymore who knows and who doesn't... he still gets jealous with Max because apparently he doesn't care I'm dating Zack ... I just try to make him ignore him ...I was now getting ready to go to school ... Zack can be here any minute to pick me up ... - Jake )

(I got ready for school and went to my car to go pick Jake. I'm late my alarm didn't sound. I drove fast and got to his house. I hope he doesn't say I'm late again! For some reason that gets him mad thinking he is going to be late at school- Zack)

( ugh! He's late ! Meaning I'll be late ! I told him to check his alarm! I walked downstairs now feeling mad because I'm going to be late and get in trouble! - Jake )

(I honk the car and keep waiting for him while I watch some videos in my cellphone- Zack)

( I got outside of my house and went to his car .. I got inside and just put my seatbelt on ... now we are so late ... - Jake )

(I looked at him and looked at my phone and stared laughing for the video- Zack)

( I looked at him serious) you were late again... and now we are 20 minutes late... and you start laughing for a video! I don't want to get in trouble just because you were watching a video and not drive to school ( I looked to the front again being mad - Jake)

Ugh! (I sighed and put my cellphone away and stared driving to school. He can be grumpy! - Zack)

You know if we get there 30 minutes late they are calling our parents! ( Jake )

Ok ok! I'm driving! (Zack said and drove a bit faster)

God ! ( I sighed feeling mad because I don't want to have problems with my parents and if they call them I'll get in trouble! - Jake )

(I parked the car and we got down the car and ran to the entrance, god he is going to be grumpy all day! - Zack)

( we got inside the school... we walked fast to our first period class which is history... when we got inside the teacher looked at us all mad ... we were 5 minutes to our parents be called... we went to sit down... we sit next to each other ... what he doesn't like is that we sit in a table for 3 ... and max the most annoying person of all sits next to me leaving me in the middle of them - Jake )

You see they didn't call our parents... (Zack whispered)

We were 5 minutes away for them to call our parents... ( Jake whispered to Zack )

But they didn't... so why are you still angry? (Zack whispered to Jake, facing the board so the teacher won't know)

Because you always have to be late leaving me all worried that we are going to get late to class! ( Jake whispered to Zack , also facing the board )

I'm sorry, my alarm didn't sound... (Zack whispered)

Like the past 10 times ... you should check your alarm every single night ... or maybe have someone remind you ... oh I'm sorry... I forgot you don't listen! ( I whispered to Zack ... I always tell him every night to check his alarm... and he tells me he doesn't have to - Jake)

Bloody hell Jake! I'm 16 and I sleep like a rock I'm sorry I don't listen to my alarm! (Zack whispered still facing the board)

( I looked at him sideways) you know it doesn't bother me you sleep like a rock ! What bothers me is that we are almost late every day and they take points off ! ( Jake whispered)

Jake! Zack ! I can see you guys are very interested in class ... ( the teacher said being sarcastic) pay attention both of you guys ! ( teacher )

(I sighed and took out my note book and stared drawing... god he gets all intense! - Zack )

I can pick you up... (Max whispered to Jake)

( you got to be kidding! I looked at max sideways) no thank you In that case I prefer to walk ... ( I whispered to max and looked at the bored ... he was been trying to bloody kiss me ! This days ! And for some reason he's soooo weird he likes when I tell him no ! He's bloody weird ! - Jake )

Don't be mean. We can kiss in my car (Max said and put his hand on Jake leg)

(I was just drawing and "paying attention" to the class- Zack)

( I got still ... this fucker wants to die or what !? ) and why would I want to do that ... ( I moved his hand from my leg - Jake )

Oh god. Jake there are more options than Zack. Look at him... and look at me... I'm way to better (Max)

( the teacher was looking away trying to find something to I looked at max all flirty knowing he's going to get excited so I got close to him having our faces almost inches away and I could he see his getting excited) keep dreaming that you are better than him ... truth hurts ... but try to accept it ... he's way better than you ... ( i said now serious and put my hand on his face to make him look another way as I sat down normal...) now stop bothering me ... ( i said to max serious... I'm always doing those things to him to bother him ... and Zack knows that ... my friends now that ... I don't know why max doesn't get it ! - Jake )

(I looked at Jake then back to my book and place my right hand on his leg while I keep drawing with my left - Zack)

( Zack is the only person that I don't mind he does that ... but if someone else does ... I seriously don't get how stupid they can be ! I took out my book and started reading... I was ahead of the class ... I was reading and taking notes- Jake)

(I stared rubbing my hand on his leg while drawing. I won't be able to do it next class we don't have class together until 3rd period- Zack)

( I was for some reason feeling goosebumps... and surprisingly for myself I wasn't in a bad mood anymore... - Jake )

(I looked at Jake and got close to his ear) let's go to the bathroom... (Zack whispered in Jake ear)

( I blushed a bit when he did that... I just nodded and we carefully got out of the class without the teacher noticing... we sit all the way in the back so he won't notice- Jake)

(We walked to the bathroom carefully so no one will see us. When we got there I just pushed him to the wall not hard and stared kissing him in a very intense way- Zack)

( I started kissing him back having to be facing up because he got taller than me ... I place my hand on back of his neck as we started kissing even more intense- Jake)

( I took his hand and pulled him with me to the last bathroom and we got inside. I closed the door and stared kissing him again. I put him facing the wall and stared opening his pants and also mine. I stared kissing his back while my hand is rubbing his legs and butt- Zack)

( I moved my head a bit to the side so we can keep kissing ... the kiss began to intensify as we let our tounges play together... I moved one hand from the wall and I let it inside his pants to start touching his manhood- Jake )

(I stared to moan while I kept kissing him, my hand now finding its way to his manhood to grab it and start moving my hand fast to get him excited- Zack)

( I started moaning while kissing him back ... I don't like the idea of having sex in a bathroom... but .. it's kind of the only way we can ... because I have to admit ... I do miss him ... and if we want to do it ... I accept the terms of doing it here ... I grabbed his manhood and started moving my hand fast making hard movements while I kept moaning and kissing him - Jake)

I would like to take you home... (I said between kissing and moaning. It's horrible to do it here in the bathroom. We don't have any other options since there is no more sleep overs. And if they are they get complicated... I loved his hand and let my manhood inside him and stared moving in slow movements- Zack)

( I couldn't keep kissing him anymore... at first it does hurt no matter how many times we are together... I mean his taller than me ... and he has it really big and thick ... it hurts when we start.. but then It stops ... I started breathing fast as I lay my head on the wall ... and started to let out moans even tho it was hurting a bit - Jake)

(I kept doing slow movements to get rid off the pain he might be feeling... when I noticed his breathing is changing to a really excited one I start doing fast movements while kissing his neck and shoulder even if it's a bit hard because I'm taller. I place my hand on his hair passing my fingers through his hair. And pull him with my other hand to me... now moaning and trying hard to not be loud- Zack)

( I started moaning and biting my lip to not be loud ... I hate the idea to be with him ... and actually not being able to see him ...I face to the ceiling while moaning... I don't know what really got into me ... I just made him pull out slow making both of us moan to later sit him down on the toilet as I got on top of him letting his manhood inside me ... I didn't care about the pain ... I just wanted to see him and make things I guess easier... I just started moving on top of him while we started to moan - Jake g

(I was actually a bit in shock for a moment I thought he didn't want to do anything... until he got on top of me and let my manhood inside him he stared moving and I grabbed his hips to help him move a bit faster... I smiled knowing now I can kiss him, and that's what I did. I stared kissing him like if I have never kiss him before- Zack)

( I smiled back as I started to kiss him back ... as I put my arm around his shoulders and with one hand grabbed his hair ... as I started moving faster making both of us moan even more ...I started biting his lips knowing he likes when I do that - Jake )

(I was so happy to feel his lips while we make love. I been missing him so much. I can't wait to go to university and be able to have him in my room with no one saying I can't! ... we were moaning and kissing, I kept helping him to move faster. Getting goosebumps all over my skin. God I love this guy so much. Not just my best friend and lover but the best boyfriend ever. I just love him- Zack)

( I was getting a lot of goosebumps all over my body as we moaning and kissing... somehow I managed to pull my self deeper and I face the ceiling while moaning... I just felt he was grabbing my hair a bit hard... I really love him ... he has always been there for me ... he is my best friend lover and best friend ever... I am really in love with him - Jake )

(We kept kissing and touching our bodies in this one moment when we can be one together and not thinking about anything else just us. I faced to the ceiling holding my moaning... my eyes trying find a spot in the ceiling to look at so I can last longer while he keeps moving- Zack)

( I started moving my even faster while looking at ceiling and biting my lip ... I was feeling a lot but a lot of goosebumps and sometimes I would even shiver ... I looked at him with actual desire as I started biting his neck and licking it all the way to ear to bite it - Jake )

Ah! (I moan not controlling what I'm feeling- Zack)

You guys better get out of there... I called the principal. (The janitor)

( I got still and looked at Zack ... we are so dead ... we were both breathing fast ... oh my god ... oh god ! - Jake )

(My heart was pumping so fast! God this can't be happening! We have a year doing this and nothing had happened until today! ... I pulled him away slowly and we stared fixing our pants) I'm... pooping... (what the hell! Maybe he believes me and goes away!- Zack)

( I covered my mouth and looked at him In shock and also wanting to laugh... - Jake )

Then why are you moaning? ( The janitor)

I have this problem that... (what can I say!) Do poop exited me... (Zack)

( i covered my mouth with both of my hands holding my laugh inside - Jake)

Gallagher... get out of there with whoever is in there with you ... I don't believe a word you are saying ( The Janitor)

Oh come on! Let me finish I don't want to poop my pants! (God damn it he knows who I am! - Zack)

Gallagher get out ! The principal is on his way here ... ( The janitor)

( I just looked Zack ... like saying " what do we do now ?" ) can we hit him on the head with something and make him believe he was dreaming ( Jake whispered to Zack so he could only hear )

Maybe you can get down to the next bathroom and hide there... I don't care if I get I'm problem. I'll say I was masturbating (Zack whispered to Jake)

I know someone else is in there ... I heard two people... ( The Janitor)

No don't say that ... there was to be a way out ... ( I looked around and noticed a mini door they use to cover the pipes and it goes all the way to the basement ... I got close to the wall and carefully opened it ... the pipes where there .. but still space to someone fit through there ... - Jake )

I don't fit there Jake... (Zack whispered) let me poop! (Zack said to the janitor)

Yes you do ... ( I whispered to him and looked inside the space... he does fit there ... - Jake)

I know you aren't doing that ( The janitor )

What is the problem here ( The Principal )

They are two kids in here having sexual activities... one I know is Gallagher the other one .. I wouldn't be sure who... ( The Janitor)

(We grabbed our things and we got into this space that Jake found and put the mini door back to its place. We stared crawling to the basement- Zack)

( we were crawling to the basement... until we finally got there ..: it looks like we were actually on the ceiling so we had to jump to get to the floor... I just started cleaning my hands on my pants - Jake )

I hope they think they were imagining things... (I said while cleaning my hands... and the bell rings) I have to go now to my biology class... (I looked at him and kissed him- Zack)

( I kissed him back and then pulled away ) I have to go to medical science...( I touched his cheek and kissed him - Jake )

(I smiled and we walked upstairs and the took different paths to our classes. I hope they think the janitor is crazy or something- Zack)

( my knee was hurting... and I felt my legs shaking a bit ... when I was getting close to my class I saw the principal there ... - Jake )

Jake Gray... come one to the office (the principal)

Oh... oh ok ... ( I just started walking with him ... bloody hell ! Please tell me this isn't happening! - Jake )

(They walked to the principal office and he did Jake sat down) now we have to wait a moment... (the principal)

Ok... ( I was just sitting down being nervous but not showing it ... - Jake )

( Meanwhile in Zack's class )

Gallagher ... I'm going to need you to come with me .. ( the security said the Zack before he got in the classroom)

Why? (I looked at him. Don't tell I'm in troubles!- Zack)

Don't ask just come with me ... ( security)

(Everyone in the classroom was looking at me. I got up and walked to the security and we stared walking) where are we going? (Zack)

Just keep walking... ( the security said and they got in the office and he made Zack go to the principals office)

(I got inside and I saw Jake... I felt in shock and my heart stared pumping fast. We are so dead now! - Zack)

( I saw Zack coming inside... bloody hell! We are so dead ! - Jake )

( I saw that Gallagher had a shock face ... it was Gray ... he was with Gray ... - principal)

Is something wrong? (Zack)

Sit down. (The principal)

(I didn't look at Jake. I just sat down- Zack)

(The principal pressed a button in his office phone) Tina? (He said to his secretary)

Yes sir ( the secretary said )

( my heart was pumping really fast... bloody hell ! - Jake )

Call Gallagher parents and also Gray parents... (the principal)

(My heart stared pumping so fast. I felt even dizzy. God no... no please! Let us go with a warning. Don't call them! - Zack)

( I started getting pale ... I was really dizzy my legs started shaking even more ...) why ... why are you calling our parents? ( Jake)

I'll do it right now .. ( the secretary said and she started calling Zack's and Jake's parents)

(He removed his finger from the button ) you guys know why... Gallagher was having sexual activity in the bathroom and I'm sure it was with you Gray... (the principal )

He wasn't with me. I was alone. I was... touching myself (Zack said)

( My eyes got wide open... my heart was pumping really but really fast ... my dad is surely going to kill me ... - Jake )

I know that's not true Gallagher... also ... some staff members have said that you guys get a little bit carried away when it comes to kissing ( the principal)

What? That's not true... we don't kiss at school... I was masturbating and that's the true. Jake wasn't there... (I don't want him to get in trouble! - Zack)

Gallagher... stop trying to lie .. it's not working... even I have seen you guys kissing... not normal... but really intense ... so I know you weren't masturbating ... ( the principal)

Well maybe we do kiss. Sometimes. But we weren't having sex... I swear! (Zack said still trying to get Jake away from the problem)

Gallagher stop... I know you guys were having sexual interaction... ( the principal said and the secretary was by the door )

The parents are here ... ( secretary)

(My heart was about the get out of my chest... god this is not good! - Zack)

Make them come inside (the principal)

Ok ( she said and made Jake's dad ... and Zack's mom get inside the office)

( I'm going to die ! - Jake )

(I looked at Jake and then Zack... I step behind them both and Sarah sat down next to Zack - Liam)

(Im about to die! - Zack)

( I was about to die ... I gave a small jump when I felt my dad hand on my shoulder... - Jake )

What is wrong ? ( Sarah asked a bit worried)

Well... we can you ... because... when Jake and Zack .. where supposed to be in class they weren't... and that's not all ... ( principal)

You are making a mistake... I'm telling the truth... (Zack)

(I looked at Zack then the principal) can you be clear and tell us what is happening? Is this because they skip a class? (Liam)

Not just because they skip class ... it's because they were having..,. Sex in the school bathroom... ( principal)

( I felt my heart stopped... my dad pressed my arm ... they told us ... not to have sex anymore... bloody hell ! - Jake )

They were having what ! In the bathroom!? ( Sarah asked shocked)

That's not what happened... I told the principal Jake wasn't there... (Zack said)

Jake... (Liam whispered and pressed Jake shoulder)

( I started breathing fast ... bloody hell... my dad was pressing my shoulder! - Jake )

It's not the first time some staff see them being intense with each other... ( principal)

I can't believe this ! ( Sarah)

Jake wasn't there! I swear... I was... touching myself... (I said just to get him out of the problem) I told the principal but he doesn't believe me! (Zack)

How do you know for sure Jake was there? (Liam asked still pressing Jake shoulder)

Because the staff member heard two people moaning... ( the principal said Sarah was in shock )

( I was getting pale ... I was about to have a heart attack! - Jake)

(I looked at Zack and I have to say I'm feeling mad at him... he is fucking my son! In the bloody bathroom! - Liam)

We weren't having sex... It's a mistake...( Zack said now feeling a bit dizzy, knowing this is bad )

( this is so bad ! Oh god ! I'm going to get in so much trouble! - Jake )

It wasn't a mistake... you just have to admit.. you guys were having sex in the school bathroom... the staff heard you guys moaning... ( he looked at Zack then Jake )

I was the one who took him there... and I... was the one doing things to him... I was... making a ... bj to him... that's why the guy heard that... but it was my fault... (I prefer them to think I'm a bloody pervert that him getting in troubles- Zack)

You were what to my son! (Liam was now angry at Zack, feeling he treats him like a whore! )

( I looked at Zack in shock... why is he doing that !? Noooo he's going to make my dad tell us to stop dating! ... my dad just made me turn around..I looked at the principal) It wasn't his fault... i ... i ... I was provoking him ... that's what really happened... I just provoked him and one thing led to another ... ( I'm tired he is always getting in trouble to protect me... even tho I know dad is probably going to drag me out of the school right now - Jake)

Is that true ? (The principal looked at Jake then Zack )

No it's not! He just want to protect me! (I looked at Jake. Saying "what are you doing!" )

Zack... I want to hit you so bad right now... (Liam said )

(I got In Shock looking at Liam- Zack)

Why hit him ? I was the one looking for him . I provoked him and that's all ... ( I looked at the principal) that's the truth... I was provoking him ... I didn't think we were going to get caught... apparently we did ... but it's not his fault, I was the one looking for him and provoking him ... that's what really happened... ( Jake said a bit serious so they can believe him )

Jake... (I looked at him) you don't have to lie! (I was the one who told him to go to the bathroom... it's my fault) we were In class I felt needy and I told him to go to the bathroom... it's my fault... (Zack)

(Liam sighed angry, and rubbed his face)

( I looked at him " I'm trying to make my dad not mad at you ! " I looked back to the principal) look this is what really happened... we were in class ... and well ..I was provoking him for one reason only... And it's obvious what I wanted ... I didn't think we would get caught... so I was the one giving the idea to go to the bathroom... it wasn't his fault for being provoked... ( I was making eyes contact with the principal so he can believe me - Jake )

Well... In that case ... ( he looked at Zack ) Zack ... please go back to class while I talk with them ... ( principal)

( I know I'll get in a lot of trouble... but at least they believe me ... but I'm tired that he's always getting in trouble trying to protect... i had to do something... to try to defend him ... even tho I never expected it to be this way - Jake)

( I was In so much shock... I didn't know what to do ... I was looking at Jake... I don't know what to believe- Sarah)

Just a warning... just give us a warning... it won't happen again... I swear... (Zack said)

(I was in shock and angry... I can't believe he was the one doing that kind of stuff!- Liam )

Zack ... just head back to class ... now ( the principal)

( I was now facing down feeling my dad pressing my shoulder hard ... he must be really mad... he told me not to have sex ... and now he thinks that I act like a whore ... which is better than him being mad at Zack - Jake )

(I got up and looked at Jake... this is my fault... - Zack)

(I looked at Zack, looking at Jake I feel mad at both of them. For not thinking! - Liam)

( I was facing down and I rubbed my face ... I just saw when they took Zack out also with Sarah ... this is bad ... - Jake )

What is going to happen now? I'm sure they won't do it again... (Liam said serious and sat next to Jake)

He's going to have detention... and ... he will need to clean up a class ... after school... for a week ...( the principal) I'm just going to ask to please take him home for today ... ( the principal said and was looking at Jake weird ... in a judging way )

Ok... let's go Jake... grab your things... (Liam got up and stared walking to the door)

( I sighed and I grabbed my book bag ... I just started walking with my dad ... he's really angry- Jake )

I don't get you at all... (Liam)

( I looked at him and then face down) it was just... a mistake...( Jake )

What was a mistake? You provoke him? Or you been gay? (Liam)

( I started to feel pain when he said that ...) I did a mistake by... provoking him ... ( I was facing down feeling hurt - Jake )

(He nodded negatively been angry- Liam)

I'm... I'm sorry... ( Jake )

Just forget it Jake... you are grounded... (Liam)

Grounded? I mean ... I get why ...just ... forget I said anything... ( Jake?

I want your laptop and phone... you can only use my desk computer in case you have homework... (Liam said mad)

What !? No... at least leave my laptop... I have important essays there ... ( Jake)

Save the documents in a flash and give it to me... and that's final (Liam)

What !? No ! Just leave my laptop... ( Jake )

I told you NO! (He screamed to him and got into the car)

But I need my laptop! You can take away my phone but not my laptop! ( i said already inside the car - Jake)

Fuck Jake! (He sighed and hit the steering wheel- Liam)

Fuck what !? ( i said now mad and just sat back on the seat - Jake )

What! You were fucking in the bathroom! And you want me to be considered to you! (Liam said angry)

Oh my god ! It was a stupid mistake! And I'm only asking you to leave my laptop! Because I have work there ! ( Jake )

(I hit his mouth) don't give me attitude! (I turned the car on and stared driving home)

( I got still and covered my mouth ... even my eyes got full of tears ... I started breathing fast wanting to cry I just face to the window feeling this big knot in my throat- Jake)

You can keep the laptop... (he said a bit more calm...)

( I didn't look at him I just felt like crying) thanks... ( i said trying really hard for my voice not to brake - Jake)

(I looked at him and saw a hickie in his neck... I took a deep breath and looked away) don't tell your mom what happen... tell her you are sick... (Liam)

Ok... ( I started rubbing my eyes ... I always do that when I wanted to cry ... I just face down... god I feel so bad ... he has never hit me before ... I was trying really hard not to cry... - Jake )

(I was driving to the house and passes for this hamburger place. I stopped to see what to eat) what do you want? (Liam said checking the menu)

( I was feeling pain...my lip was burning...) Number 6 ... ( I started touching my lip while facing down- Jake )

Ok... (He stared ordering and drove to pay and get the things, he stared driving to the house and parked the car when he got there. He got down directly to the dinner room and sat down )

( I was crying in silence... I got out of the car and walked inside the house ... not even feeling hungry... I sighed and cleaned my tears... feeling this pain in my chest that I have never felt - Jake)

Come eat Jake... we need to talk... (Liam)

Ok... ( I went to sit down on the table... I feel like shite - Jake)

Look... Jake... why are you guys having sex in the school? (Liam)

Because we can't even be together In my room or his ... we don't have anywhere ... anymore ... ( Jake)

Is there any way for you guys to stop that? You know having sex? (Liam said and stared eating)

No... I don't think so ... ( I started eating) it would be easier if we didn't knew how it felt and what it is... but we do know ...so I don't think there's a way to stop ... ( Jake )

Ok... I get you... I been there before... look I'll give you permission for him to stay here in your room... because I don't want you guys having sex in the school or who knows where... but please don't be loud and please lock the door... I don't want your sister looking at that... (Liam)

( we would always lock the door ...) ok... I guess thanks because being in a bathroom is horrible... ( i said eating )

I didn't want to know that... (he chuckled)

Oh sorry... ( I chuckled nervously and even blushed)

Jake. Does he makes you happy in all ways? (He said while eating)

Yes ... he makes me happy... and I will be honest because I don't have I problem saying I really love him ... ( Jake)

I'm glad he makes you happy... I'm about to be awkward... is gay sex good? (Liam)

( I started choking on my hamburger ) oh... umm... ( I started blushing a lot ) well... mmm... for ... me it is ... I guess ... I don't know... this just got awkward... ( Jake)

(He laughed) you guys are both? (Liam)

Well... I mean... ( awkward!) sometimes... ( Jake said embarrassed)

Oh... oh ... (he laughed nervously ) nice... (what did I say that! - Liam)

( I looked at him with my eyes wide open) ok? I didn't... expect... a nice ...? ( i said shocked, please don't ask something really embarrassing)

I didn't know what to say (he said laughing) does it hurt? (Liam)

( oh my god) well... at the beginning... it does ... and ... after ... the act is finished ... but ... I guess it's worth the pain ... ( i said being honest- Jake )

Oh... and does he likes it? You know for you to do it? (Liam said eating)

( I blushed so much ) yeah ... he does ... but he likes to do it to me ... because it's a very weird reason... ( I bet he's going to ask - Jake)

Weird reason? What is that? (Liam said curious)

Well... he ... umm... ( I blushed so much ... I can't believe what I'm about to tell him ) he says he likes to see my face expressions ... when he's doing it ... supposedly they are hot and that well you know ... get him more ... you know ... like a lot more ... ( Jake said shy with embarrassment)

(He laughed nervously) ok... ok...

This is embarrassing to talk about ( i said extremely shy and embarrassed! - Jake )

I'm curious to be honest... I don't like boys and it's new to know someone who actually does like them... (Liam said)

I guess you are curious... I mean ... not even I know I liked boys .. until Zack and kissed ... ( Jake )

How was that? (Liam)

Well... when Zack and I were 14 ... we just kissed out of nowhere... and well.. that's when I knew I've been liking him all this time ... he made me feel nervous every time he was around... and I didn't know why ... ( I chuckled) until that day ... we were making pizza... and our hands touched my heart was pumping really fast ... we just looked at each other and kissed ... that day I remember perfectly I felt like I was about to have a heart attack and I started feeling his butterflies on my stomach ( I blushed) my legs were shaking... ( I chuckled) since then ... I knew what I really felt for him ... and he felt the same way ... and now ... I can say ... I'm really happy... and in love ... he makes me feel like no other ... ( I chuckled and smiled in a sweet way even my eyes were shining ... that happens every time I talk about him - Jake )

That was cute... so cute I'll say awww! (Liam)

( I started blushing even more ) Dad ! ( I laughed shyly and I covered my blushing face - Jake)

(He laughed) I'm glad you are happy with Zack... still I want your phone... (Liam)

( oh god .. this can be annoying! ) I guess I have no other option than to give it to you ... ( I sighed and took out my phone ... I just put it on the table ...- Jake)

Thanks... (I took it) I'll give to you when... I don't know... now go do homework (Liam)

( I sighed and looked at him ) I'll be at my room ... ( I got up and threw away my trash and I went to my room ... thank god ! I locked the phone... or else he would see what Zack and I talk about... but I locked it ... I went to my room and closed the door I went to my laptop and it was already time people get out of school I decided to text Zack from here )

" well ... I have good news... my dad isn't mad anymore... and well he said you can stay at my house ... like when we have sleepovers without our sister... like it use to be " ( Zack's phone )

"Are you serious? What made him change his mind?... my mom is in shock that she didn't say anything. Now I'm getting into my car... I'll give Daniel a ride to his house" (Jake's phone)

" I don't know what make him change his mind ...I have to go now ... so you can go and drive him to his house .. " ( Zack's phone)

( ugh! Now I got mad! I closed my laptop in a slam ... I just went to my bed feeling angry... I can't even use my phone! Ugh! I even started wanting to cry out of anger! I just put a pillow on my face letting out a noise of anger! - Jake)

"Well I'll txt you when I get home" (Zack send the txt not knowing alex didn't had his phone)

( bloody hell! I grabbed my laptop and saw his txt ) "ok" ( Zack's phone )

( bloody hell! Ugh! Bloody hell! I feel mad ! I don't have my phone! I want my phone back ! I can't stand this !- Jake )

(I was in my office noticing Jake is getting txt from Zack... I mean it was obvious he can txt from his laptop... I'll just leave him and check his txt sometimes- Liam)

(3 hours later)

"I just got to my house. How are you? " (Jake's phone)

( 3 bloody hours ! Of being annoyed by max ! He's been txting me !)

"I'm fine ... bored ... with nothing to do... feeling annoyed because Zack doesn't stop with his shite ..." ( Zack's phone)

"I don't stop what shit?" (Jake's phone)

"bloody hell! I meant max ... sorry autocorrect..." (Zack's phone)

"You use a lot his name I can see that... are you trying to get me mad because I gave Daniel a ride?" (Jake's phone)

(Are they fighting? Liam thought reading Alex phone screen)

" no I'm not ... I was just tell you that I feel annoyed... god, now I can't even say anything because you think I'm only doing it to get you mad ... " ( Zack's phone )

"I know you were mad because of Daniel..." (Jake's phone)

" I'm telling you that I'm not ..." ( Zack's phone)

"Ok! ... what are you doing? " (Jake's phone)

" nothing... I can't do anything... I only have my laptop, and you ? " ( Zack's phone)

"Here FaceTime and texting you oh and drawing" (Jake's phone)

" oh that's nice ... I think I'll go for a walk " ( Zack's phone)

"Want me to go with you? " (Jake's phone)

" I would like that " ( Zack's phone)

"Give me 20" (Jake's phone)

"alright " ( Zack's phone)

(I got up to get ready-Jake)

(Where is Jake going? - Liam)

(I got up and drove to Jake's house I parked the car and waited for him outside- Zack)

(I got outside my room and walked downstairs about to open the house - Jake)

Where are you going? (Liam)

Oh.. I'm just going out ... for a walk ... ( Jake)

And did you asked me? (Liam)

I usually... just go .. and you know ... but ... can I go for walk ? ( Jake)

No you can't... get back to your room... you are grounded... you forgot? (Liam)

( sure ...) ok... ( I went back to my room and closed the door ... I waited a couple of minutes... and then I got out of my room from the balcony... I went to Zack's car and got in ...- Jake)

Ok... I thought you said walk... (I got into the car and stared driving) where are going? (Zack)

I don't know ... I just don't want to be here ... ( Jake )

Ok... (I kept driving and my phone stared ringing) who is it? (I couldn't check it because I was driving- Zack)

( I grabbed his phone and my face changed) Daniel... ( i said serious - Jake)

Oh... I'll call him later... I think I left my sweater on his house (Zack)

( I just put his phone away) you know what ... I'm feeling a terrible headache... ( bloody lie ) can you take me back to the house ... ( I grabbed my head so he can believe me - Jake )

(I looked at him sideways) we just... no... I just came to get you... (Zack)

( bloody hell , I'm mad ! ) ok... ok... can we at least drop off my a store to buy some pills ? ... ( I'm so mad ! - Jake )

Ok... we can go to the gas station I need to put gas... (I said to Jake)

Ok... ( I looked out the window rubbing my face ... in actually getting a headache of how mad I am ! )

"You left your sweater here in my room... come get it or I can take it tomorrow " (Zack's phone txt from Daniel)

Can you check if it is my mom... (Zack)

Ok... ( I grabbed his phone... what the ... my heart started pumping really fast... is he ? I looked at him and then his phone) no... it's umm.. Daniel... he said you left ... your sweater... in his room... ( I actually felt like crying - Jake)

Oh ok... tell him to take it to school tomorrow... (Zack said )

Oh... ok ... ( I was feeling this knot in my throat... bloody hell ...)

" can you take it to school tomorrow " ( Daniels phone )

"Oh ok... what you did today was awesome... we should do it again... thanks tho..." (Zack's phone)

( I felt this weird pain in my heart my eyes got full of tears... bloody hell I started breathing fast wanting to cry I just grabbed my head ) how... how far .. is the gas station? ( i said putting his phone away- Jake)

Not to far... like 5 more minutes... why? (Zack)

No for nothing... my head is hurting... ( I chuckled trying to hold my tears)

(I looked at him sideways and I got to the gas station... I parked and got down) go buy your things... get me a soda please (Zack)

Ok... ( my voice broke and I got down of the car and went to buy the things- Jake )

(I was putting the gas in the car... and I sighed feeling tired. I finished and got into the car waiting for Jake while checking on my phone- Zack)

( i got out of the store and went inside the car ) here you go ... ( I gave him the soda ... I already drank the pills ... I was feeling like shite - Jake)

Thanks... (I put my phone away and stared driving) where do you want to go?

Hills ... where... we used to go ... ( i said holding my tears... we would always go there to enjoy the view ... - Jake )

That's a great idea... (I smiled to him and kept driving to this place were we like to go- Zack)

( I smiled back looking at him ... then I just looked out of the window... bloody hell ... I don't know what to think... I'm confused... is he cheating on me ? Or I'm just thinking wrong ? ... he finally got to the hills ... and I feel so bad - Jake )

(I turned the car off) this place is beautiful... (Zack)

Yeah it really is ... ( I was just looking at the view )

(I got to the back sit just to lay down... I like to lay down in the back. This place is peaceful- Zack)

( my eyes got full of tears... I just lay my head on the seat ... trying to calm down... if he was really cheating on me ... I would be so stupid I wouldn't leave him because of how much I love him - Jake )

Come here with me... (Zack)

( I just got to the back sit to be with him ... I have to admit... I'm confused... I don't know what to do - Jake)

(I hugged him. He was laying on top of me- Zack)

( I was just laying my head on his chest ... I can... I can try to forget about that txt ... I ... I can't try - Jake )

(I made him look at me) it's been a long time since we did it here... (Zack)

( oh god no... I don't know what to say ... do I have to act normal? ) yeah ... it really has been a long time ... ( Jake )

You don't want to? (Zack)

( bloody hell ! My heart was pumping really fast ... maybe if I'm with him... and if he's cheating he'll forget about the other person) of course I do ... ( I bit his lower lip even tho I was feeling like dying- Jake )

(I smiled and stared kissing him, getting the kiss intense and talking off his shirt- Zack)

( we slowly sat down while I was still on top of him ... I took off his shirt even tho I wasn't feeling well ... I just kept kissing him back - Jake )

(I stared opening his pants letting his manhood out and grabbed it with my hand and stared moving it fast... - Zack)

( I started moaning while we kept kissing... I opened his pants to let his manhood out to later grabbed it and started moving my hand and pressing him - Jake )

(Moaning between the kiss and moving our hands... I moved my head to his neck to give him bites and kisses sometimes sucking his skin- Zack)

( I started to moan more while I looked at the ceiling... I started breathing fast ... I started moving my hand faster making hard movements... I wasn't feeling well.. but... maybe he can change his mind - Jake )

(I moved his hand and lift him a bit up to make him get into me. When he was inside I stared making him move while we moan a bit loud- Zack)

( I was moaning with pain ... I just started moving on top of him making both of us moan ... I had my arms around his shoulders and looking at the car ceiling... and I noticed he was looking at me -Jake )

(I was looking at his face I like how he looks and just makes me get even more excited... he kept moving and I kept helping him move faster... I closed my eyes because I was feeling a lot- Zack)

( I felt my eyes getting full of tears... I just kept moving faster with his help ) ahh! ( I moaned loud because I was feeling a lot I even had my hand in a punch way as I scratched a bit his back with my other hand - Jake )

(I still had my eyes closed when I felt his pleasure falling in my face... for some reason that's exited me) ah! (I moan louder as I finished too, and looked at him my hand now touching his legs- Zack)

( I was breathing fast looking at him ... I was wondering if he cheated on me ... I can't stop thinking about that ... I just felt he slowly lay my down still being inside me ... I bit my lower lip to not moan - Jake )

(I smiled and stared giving him kisses and pulled away and fixed my pants and his too... I went looking for his lips again. Giving him small kisses - Zack)

( I felt like crying so bad ... I just smiled ... even tho I was sad ... I just started passing my fingers through his hair ... wondering if he loves me ) I ... I love you ... ( I hate myself... my eyes got all shiny... I bloody hate myself- Jake )

I love you too Jake... (I smiled to him- Zack)

( I felt like dying...I just smiled back and hugged him because my eyes got full of tears... my legs were shaking- Jake )

(I lay on his chest smiling. I love him so much- Zack)

( I started crying in silence... so he wouldn't notice... I just cleaned my tears and started playing with his hair - Jake )

(My phone stared ringing. I moved to the front and grabbed my back phone) it's my mom... I have to go... I'm sure she is mad because I'm not at home... (Zack)

Oh ok... ( I sat down trying to be happy- Jake )

(I got to the front sit and buckle up- Zack)

( I got to the front sit and put my seat belt on... my legs are shaking even my hand - Jake )

I'll take you home... (I smiled to him)

Alright ( I smiled back even tho I felt like crying)

(I stared driving to his house. My mom surly will say things to me when I get home... what I hate is that she doesn't care about Zoe been there listening! ... we got to his house) txt me ok? (Zack said looking at Jake)

Yeah I will... well bye now ... ( I looked at him ) tell me when you get home ... ( I smiled and kissed him my eyes got full of tears I got out of his car - Jake )

(I smiled to him and stared driving to my house. I'm feeling happy... but I guess not for so long. I got to my house and parked the car and got into the house trying not to make any noise- Zack)

( I went inside the house and my dad was still in his studio... I started walking to the stairs and I started crying- Jake )

"I'm at home now" (Jake's phone)

( I went to my room and I just checked my laptop while crying)

" Did your mom get mad ? " ( Zack's phone )

( I was crying so bad covering my mouth- Jake)

"I don't know. I haven't see her. I'm at the kitchen looking for food" (Jake's phone)

" oh ... well let's hope she doesn't get .. mad " ( Zack's phone )

( I was crying and I saw my sister getting inside the room... bloody hell ... I just collapsed on the bed )

"There She is.. not looking at me... I'll eat for her to say something " (Jake's phone)

Jake? What's wrong? (Isabella)

What ? Nothing is wrong ( i said cleaning my tears and I sat down and smiled to her )

" Don't try to get in trouble... " ( Zack's phone)

"Ok... I'm eating a sandwich " (Jake's phone)

Why are you crying? Did you have problems with Zack?

No I didn't have problems... ( i said looking at her - Jake )

Why did you go out without my permission!? ( Sarah )

" ok " ( Zack's phone )

When did you tell me I can't go out? (Zack)

I had always tell you that you need to ask for my permission to go out ! And you didn't! I was worried sick for you! Where were you ? First you came 3 hours later after school ? Where were you ? ( Sarah)

I gave a ride to a friend... not big deal

For 3 hours !? Really! You think I'm stupid? Who is this friend ( Sarah)

(I rolled my eyes) just a friend... (I stared walking to the living room so I can go upstairs to my room)

Zack get back here ! ( she grabbed his arm ) what were you doing for 3 hours ? ( she said mad )

Why is so important!? (I said looking at her)

Because you weren't home for 3 hours! And you were here only 15 minutes then you left again! ( Sarah)

Let ok this friend was going to pay me for something. I need money so I went to his house to do the job... that's all... then I went to put gas to my car... (Zack)

What job ? ( Sarah)

Really mom! Just a something we wanted! (God! She can be annoying!- Zack)

We wanted? Tell me what it was ! ( Sarah)

I meant he wanted... not we... (Zack)

Then what did he wanted!? ( Sarah)

( Chloe got close to Zack and showed him a message of Isabella... it said that Jake was crying )

Mom! I need to do something important. Can we talk later? (I said and stared walking upstairs)

No we can't! ( she grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs to the living room) tell me what he wanted! Why can't you just tell me !( Sarah )

Because I haven't finish! He told me not to tell ok! You are getting me so mad! (Zack)

I don't care! You have to tell me ! Why are you always hiding things from me ! You get me worried and when I ask you where you are you never want to tell me anything! And I'm sorry for getting you the king of keeping quiet for getting you mad ! ( Sarah)

God you are annoying! (Zack said mad)

I can't believe you Zack ! What am I doing wrong with you !( Sarah)

Ugh! No wonder why he cheated on you... god you are annoying! (Zack said without thinking)

( I got still and my eyes got full of tears ) what did you just say ! ( Sarah)

Look I'm not doing anything wrong... I just can't tell I'm... that's all! (Zack)

( she pushed him hard while crying) Chloe get your things ... ( she said crying and walking to the door with Chloe feeling hurt by his words ) If that's the way you think... i don't even want to think... that you cheated on Jake ... ( she said opening the door )

Ah fuck! (I said when she pushed me) What? I didn't cheat on Jake! Where did you get that idea! (I said mad)

That's what you are making me think! And what you said before! Was making it seem you would cheat on him ! ( Sarah)

Mom I was drawing! In his bloody wall! I wasn't cheating on Jake! It was a bloody secret! (Zack)

Look... if I thought you were cheating on him... what do you think he feels or things when you were gone for 3 hours and probably told him that you were going to drop off a " friend " ( Sarah said going out of house )

Where the hell are you going!? (Zack)

Where else do you think! ( she got in the car with Zoe )

I don't know! That's why I'm asking you! (I said getting close to her car)

I'm going to sam's house ! There ! ( Sarah)

Why are you leaving me then?! (Zack)

What !? Now you want to go ?! ( Sarah)

You never asked me if I wanted to go! (Zack)

It's was obvious you didn't want to go anywhere with me because of how annoying I am ! ( Sarah)

God it's because you always think bad of me! It's not my fault to look like him! You are always thinking I'm doing something wrong!

You want me to repeat what you told me !? You said " ugh! No wonder why he cheated on you ... you are so annoying! " those were your words ! And I don't care if you look like him ! I don't! You are my son and I love you not matter who you look like! ( Sarah said now crying)

(I looked at her and walked to the other side of the car and opened her door) I'm sorry mom... it's just that... he has a month without talking to me... I'm a bit angry... and sorry... (I took her hands) I'm sorry...

( she was just crying and she hugged him ) just please... don't be like that again... ( she said crying) it really hurt me ... and I understand you might feel angry... but no matter what ... try to always be happy... ( she said crying)

(I hugged her back and Zoe was looking at me...) I'm sorry mom.. I love you... and I don't think you deserve what he did... he was... is stupid (Zack)

I love you too... and don't ever think I care if you look like him ... for me .. your the only person in the world that looks like that ... ( she said crying)

( Zoe took out her phone and showed Zack her phone a message from Isabella saying that she can't calm down her brother form crying)

(What is wrong with Jake?) thanks mom... can I go with you guys? I don't want to be alone... (lie! I want to go see Jake!)

Yes you can come with us ... ( she said calming down)

(I pulled away and touched her cheek to the get into the car- Zack)

Jake... don't cry... you can tell me what's wrong... (Isabella)

( I was crying so bad ) I don't even know what's going on ... ( i said covering my face ) I saw this .. message... that Zack got ... saying something that " it was awesome what they did today... they should do it again ". And I don't even know what to think... he even left his jacket there he took 3 hours ... bloody hell maybe I'm just imagining things ( Jake said crying )

Why you didn't ask him...? (Isabella)

What about if I'm just thinking wrong .. and he gets mad because I thought he was cheating on me ? ( i said crying and putting a pillow on my face - Jake )

Well then just ask him. What he did at this friend house... don't tell him how you feel about that...

He's still going to get mad ... because I didn't trust him... ( i said feeling like shite )

There has to be a way to know... (Isabella)

Oh god ... maybe I should just stay with the thought... ( i said crying when I heard someone running upstairs... I saw it was Zoe ... what is she doing here ? Oh god ! - Jake)

Zoe! (Isabella said and went to hug her)

Belle! ( Zoe said and hugged Isabella back )

( I just cleaned my tears and got up form my bed and got under it to not be bothered I was also pulling my blanket with me - Jake)

I'll be in my room with Zoe... (Isabella said looking at Jake getting under his bed and they walked away)

(I got into Jake room and I saw him pulling his blanket under his bed) hi... (I said and lay on the floor)

( my eyes got full of tears) hi... ( i said in a low voice almost crying as I kept pulling my blanket to cover me )

What are you doing there? It's been a long time since you did that... (I stared moving to get under his bed too)

I'm not feeling well ... ( again with the same voice as I was laying my head to the wall with my eyes closed)

(I covered with his blanket and hugged him) you can tell me what's wrong...

( I can't tell him ... he'll get mad ...) I have this weird pain ... ( i said with my face on his neck )

What pain? (Zack)

I don't know .. it just in my chest ... ( Jake )

Jake... is this because of Daniel? (My mom said something that I didn't think about before- Zack)

What about him ? ( i said in a low voice)

You think... I cheated on you today? (Zack)

I don't think that ... I know you wouldn't... I just wonder what you were doing... that's all ... but I never thought you cheated on me ... I ( oh god I want to cry) trust you ... ( I looked at him and smiled even gave him a kiss ... I want to cry - Jake )

Don't tell anyone he asked me not to tell... I was drawing at his room wall... (Zack)

( I felt a big! But big! Relief !) That's really nice ... I bet it's going to turn out good ( I smiled feeling better)

I haven't finish so I don't know.. he wants to surprise his mom or something like that... I don't know... (Zack)

Zack ... you draw really really good ... of course it's going to turned out good ... ( Jake )

Want to see the drawing? I took some pictures (Zack)

Sure ...( Jake)

(I took out my phone and went to the gallery to show him)

( I started looking at his photos to see the drawings... and there was one of flowers another one of a women wearing a mask ) they are really nice ... ( i said smiling)

Thanks... (I smiled) but this is a better picture (he showed him a picture of him)

( I blushed and chuckled covering my face with one hand ) that guy is really ugly ( I said shy actually making fun of myself)

No he's not. He is my boyfriend... (Zack)

Sorry to break it out to you ... but he's ugly ( I chuckled making fun of myself)

I know you said that because you don't know him. (Zack)

But how can you date someone like him ? ( I chuckled- Jake )

I'm not sure sometimes he smells like coffee

( I chuckled) he smells like coffee? And that doesn't bother you ? ( Jake said chuckling)

Not at all... it's like caramel coffee... sweet but not at same time... (he chuckled)

I would actually feel like drinking coffee ( Jake chuckled)

I feel like drinking him... (Zack said making eye contact)

( I blushed) really? No you don't? ? ( Jake said blushing)

Yes I do... I want to drink from his straw right now... (Zack)

( I blushed even more ) oh... well... mm... not sure what to say ( I chuckled nervously)

Because you don't know him... (Zack sensual voice)

( I started feeling goosebumps) yeah ... maybe that's it ( i said now shy ... for some reason he likes getting me shy )

I know it's that... (I got on top off him and stared kissing his neck) don't tell him I was here with you...

( I started biting my lip while blushing) you don't think he will know ... ( i said almost letting out a moan )

No I don't think so... (I lifted his shirt up and stared kissing and biting his abdomen to his V line)

( I started breathing fast while blushing) well... I guess that's good ( I let out a low and soft moan out )

It is... but he is sexy... just to see him you'll get excited (he said opening Jake pants)

So ... how do you feel when you see him ? ( i said breathing a bit fast - Jake )

I feel like eating him alive.. (I let his manhood out of his pants and stared moving my hand. It was a bit uncomfortable under the bed but I manage to get in a comfortable position- Zack)

( I started moaning biting my lip ) is he really that sexy? ( i said between moaning- Jake)

He so bloody hot... (Zack said and he licked Jake manhood something that he never did before)

Ah! ( I moaned and blushed... he has never done that before... my breathing was changing) what is it ... you like more about him ... ( i said all excited - Jake )

His dick... (He joke and licked him again- Zack)

Ah! ( I moaned again and blushed a lot more I just put my hand on the door thing of the bed ... he was looking at me making me blush like crazy ) anything else ? That gets you really excited ( Jake)

His eyes... his hair... his face... (I licked him again and took bravery to let his manhood into my mouth- Zack)

( I was actually shocked... he has never ... never! Never! Done that before ... he started moving his head ... I was moaning biting my lip as my head tilted back while I moaned- Jake)

(I kept moving my head a bit faster and sucking His manhood while I move my hand too... with my other hand I let on finger Inside him and stared moving- Zack)

Ahh .. Za... Zack...( I moaned his name without thinking while my back archer from the floor ... he's doing things that he has never done! ... I was breathing fast and even my hips started to move a bit ... - Jake )

(I blushed and got excited as I kept doing what I was doing... now two fingers inside him and still moving... he was moaning and his hand on my head making me go deeper- Zack)

(I went upstairs. Jake has his door open when I got inside I heard moaning but I didn't see them... I got still... I got down and looked under the bed... I got in shock... I got up and walked out of his room and closed the door- Liam)

( I looked to the side while moaning and my back archer again ... I closed my eyes tight while I kept moaning... I had one hand on his head just feeling him move .. I was really excited... when I opened my eyes I noticed he was looking At me that made me blush - Jake)

(I pull out and licked his manhood making him moan) god you are so hot... (I said to him and I don't know he was excited like really excited, he just grabbed my head and made me go down again. I put his manhood in my mouth and kept doing what I was doing before my fingers still inside him while I move my hand faster- Zack)

Ahh! ( I moaned and my head tilted back ) Ah.. Za.. Zack ... get... inside me ... ( i said between moaning feeling a lot of pleasure... he was looking at me with desire - Jake )

(I pull away and pulled my pants down and let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast... It was a bit uncomfortable be under the bed... but I kept moving- Zack)

Jake? (Isabella got into the room)

(I got still but keep doing some slow movements- Zack)

( I got still... while I was biting my lip to not moan... oh my god ! Why does she need to come ! - Jake )

Belle ! C' mon! ( Zoe said in Isabella's room )

I'm going I just want to borrow something! (Isabella said to Zoe) Jake! (She said again knowing he was under the bed)

(I kept moving in slow movements biting my lip to not moan loud- Zack)

What is it !? ( i said trying hard not to moan - Jake)

Hurry! ( Zoe)

Can we use your laptop?! Mine is not working! (Isabella)

(I kept moving. I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand- Zack)

It's ... ( I was trying so hard not to moan) it's on my desk ... just get it quick ... ( I started biting my lip and covering my mouth with my hand ... I just felt that he started taking my hand off my mouth- Jake)

I want to hear you... (he said in a whisper)

Oh ok! (She walked into his room to his desk) Jake... can you help me with my homework too? (Isabella)

Yeah yeah ... I'll help ... you ... later... ( i said trying so hard not to moan - Jake)

Ok... (she stared walking out of his room, and ran to her room)

She didn't close the door ( I whispered to Zack and let out a moan - Jake )

Shh... just enjoy... (I stared moving faster - Zack)

( I looked at him while I moaned and my head tilted back ... for some reason I was feeling a lot ... and I can see he is too ... ) ah! ( I moaned when I pulled him deeper with my legs - Jake)

Mmm... (I bit my lip and moved faster. I can even taste my blood of how hard I'm biting my lip. I moved my hand faster!- Zack)

(His door is open again! I closed it- Liam)

Ahh! Zack! ( I moaned his name and my back archer from the floor as I face to side moaning with a lot of pleasure) oh god ! ( I moaned as he started moving faster and even harder - Jake)

Ahhh! (I moan. My legs stared shaking ) I'm about to finish... (Zack said in a moan)

Ahh!( my hand started shaking as I was trying to make him slow down because I was feeling a lot making my body get still ) just ... just keep ... ( I started moaning even more when he started moving harder! Into me - Jake )

Oh god... (I said moaning and kept moving faster... god... he grabbed his own manhood and stared moving his hand that was so damn hot! That made me move even faster of how excited he got me- Zack)

( I started moaning even more my head moved to the side ) ahh! Ahh! ( I moaned even more as I kept moving my hand on my own manhood... I was feeling a lot of pleasure and by his face and moans He is too - Jake )

God... Jake... I can't... (I said moaning I was feeling a lot of pleasure! And I can't hold it anymore!- Zack)

Ok stop ...( i said moaning and having my hand up to his chest my hand was shaking... but it was a way to tell to keep moving and let it out ... - Jake )

(I moved even faster... I was moaning. I closed my eyes) mmm... aaahhh... go...god... (I moved faster! And finished... letting out a moan- Zack)

Oh god ! Ahh! Mmm ( I let out a loud moan and finished... I just felt some of my pleasure get on my face ... my hand was shaking so much and I couldn't move my body that much - Jake)

(I gave some last slow movements inside him and then pull away and lay next to him- Zack)

( my whole body trembled when he did that ... I looked At him while I was breathing fast and some tears of pleasure were getting out of me ... I just felt some of his pleasure leaking out of me ... I was biting my lip looking at him knowing he likes that - Jake)

(I chuckled and touched his cheek not caring he has his pleasure on it) I love you...

I love you too ... you are sexy ( I said in a teasing voice)

I'm not... but surly you are so damn hot... (Zack said and pulled his pants up and fixed them)

( I put my pants on and and fixed them ) and why would that be ... ( Jake )

Just look at you... how can you not be...? You have me crazy... (Zack)

( I chuckled and blushed) but I'm all dirty... ( I had some of my pleasure on my face and chest - Jake )

I don't care... that's sexy too... (Zack said and a knock on the door)

Guy? (Liam)

( I got still and ... why the hell is everyone coming in !) yes ? ( Jake )

We bought some food... get downstairs... (Liam said)

(I stared getting out under his bed- Zack)

Ok... ( I didn't want to get out ... I was all dirty... until I felt Zack started pulling me from my feet I hold on the the other side of the bed to stay there while he kept pulling me - Jake )

Let's go... I'm hungry! (Zack said while pulling him out)

I know ! Just wait ! ( i said trying really hard to not get out of under the bed my dad was still there and I don't want him to see me like this - Jake )

Ok... (I let go his feet- Zack)

I'll be downstairs... (Liam said and walked away)

( I just started crawling out of the bed - Jake )

(I smiled when I saw him getting out and his face has his pleasure and also his chest) eww... (Zack joke)

Oh Jake I forg... wow! Ok! (He said in shock and walked out of Jake's room)

Oh my god! ( I covered my face and lay on the floor on my stomach blushing so bad ! - Jake )

You better clean up before someone else can see you like that... (Zack)

Yeah I know...( I said extremely shy and just crawled to the bathroom facing a bit down- Jake )

(I chuckled and sat down, I'm so tired and hungry ... - Zack)

( I just cleaned my face and chest ... I decided to take off my pants to put on some shorts... - Jake )

God you are so hot... (I said while Jake was changing) I like you... a lot (Zack)

( I blushed while changing) I like you a lot too... ( I had already clean my face and had my shorts on ...so I walked up to him and sat on his legs making him lay down- Jake )

I feel like I need you so bad... (Zack said making eye contact)

I feel the same way...( i said in a sensual voice as I started moving moving slowly on top of him rubbing his manhood on top of pants getting him excited- Jake)

(My breathing stared to change into a fast one... I kept making eye contact and he was also looking at me and biting his lip. God this guy makes me so crazy- Zack)

( I kept looking at him biting my lip as I kept rubbing his manhood with my own body ... I lift up his shirt and started touching his abdomen and chest which both of my hand - Jake )

I need you... so bad... (I said now excited- Zack)

Guys! The food! (Liam)

( I looked at the door and then looked at Zack sideways to later turn my face to see him as I got close to his ear ) your going to have wait ...( I whispered in his ear as I bite his neck and lick it all the way to his ear as I slowly got off of him - Jake )

(I looked at him feeling goosebumps in my skin... we got up and I fixed my manhood in my pants so it won't be obvious I'm excited. We walked downstairs. - Zack)

( we walked downstairs and sat down... I was using a shirt my dad doesn't like for some reason saying I'm showing tooo much arms... it's weird... we just all started reading-Jake )

(We stared eating. Liam was still in shock or something. Then I saw Zoe and Isabella whispering to each other and looking at Jake and I... ) hey Jake... what's with them? (I whispered to Jake- Zack)

I have no idea ( I whispered to Zack wondering why are they whispered so much ! - Jake )

That's weird... (Zack)

So guys... when do you guys have day free at school? (Liam said but not looking at them he was in shock)

( I looked at my dad... he's not looking at us not even me ... he's in shock... but he wasn't before... wait ... my room door was open at the beginning... then closed meaning someone had to close it ... and if they closed it , it's because they heard something or saw something and the only one that knows that we have sex in my room Is my dad ! I blushed and looked at my food This is embarrassing!) I don't remember quite well... I think it's someday next week... ( Jake said but not looking at him )

Oh... ok... we can maybe go to the feria ... (Liam said eating but still not looking at the )

(Why are this girls whispering that much... something is going on there...- Zack)

Yeah that sounds good ( Jake said eating and blushing not looking at him )

Yeah... we can do a lot of things there... (awkward! - Liam)

(I kept eating and I looked at Jake... why is he blushing and shy? - Zack)

Mhmm...it's actually been a long time since we have gone there ... ( i said still blushing not looking at my dad ! - Jake )

I know... but I have a couple of months free... so I would like to go... (Liam said and looked at Jake then he turned to his food fast )

( I blushed like hell when he did that ) oh that's nice ... ( I noticed Zack was looking at me and that's making me blush more! Oh god ! I hate my skin so much ! It makes it obvious when I'm embarrassed! Or shy ! - Jake)

(Liam nodded)

What's with you now? (Zack whispered to him)

What's with me ? Nothing , why ? ( Jake whispered back to Zack )

You are blushing like hell and all shy... (I whispered, looked at him then this girls... they are getting my nerves whispering and looking at us!- Zack)

I feel like it's hot in here ... ( I whispered and looked at the girls ... I gave Isabella a serious look like saying " what are you guys whispered so much about!? " ... oh my god ... please don't tell me they say something they were not ! Supposed to ! - Jake )

(Isabella looked at him and nodded negatively then turned to Zoe and whispered to her)

This food is delicious! (Zack)

(Liam looked at him and again looked at his food fast)

( I got still ... bloody hell ! This is not my day ! This is seriously not my day! Don't tell me they saw ! The bloody pictures I have of Zack ! And one mini video Zack took of me ... oh my god ! Oh my god ! Oh my god !) yeah it really is ... ( I was blushing so much right now - Jake)

(We finished eating and we went upstairs while the adults talk about boring things... I lay on Jake bed- Zack)

( I went to lay next to Zack ... bloody hell... maybe I'm over thinking... I just hide my face inside his shirt... while rubbing my hand on his chest ... maybe I'm over thinking! Maybe that's it - Jake)

(I stared playing with his hair- Zack)

Hey Zoe... look it's your brother's phone... (Isabella)

( for some reason I started biting him - Jake)

Let's check it ... it's already unlocked... so he won't notice ( Zoe )

(Isabella did an evil smiled and opened the gallery) oh god...

Oh my god ... what ... what is that ? ( Zoe said shocked and disturbed)

Are they having?... (Isabella disturbed)

Oh my god ... are they ? How? ( Zoe asked disturbed) why would he have his on his phone ?

(I looked at her) I'm not sure... to.. touch at night?

That ... that doesn't... I ... don't ... think .. that's it ... just look at how ... they are ... positioned... ( I looked at the phone ) why is your brother doing that ... face ?

I'm not sure... sometimes I have heard noises from his room... you think they... have... you know... (Zoe)

I don't ... know ... maybe?... I know how we can know ... let's ask if we can all have a sleepover... and if we hear something... should we check? ( Zoe )

Yeah! We can do that... now I'll lave the phone here and let's go to my room... But let's ask first(Isabella)

Ok let's go ask ... just leave the phone how it was ... ( Zoe said and they both ran to their moms to ask if they can have a sleepover)

(They told us we can. And Zoe's mom left leaving her and also Zack. Then we ran to my room- Isabella)

(I was walking to the kitchen when I saw Zack's phone? I have curiosity to know what he has there... I took it and opened his gallery... looking at his pictures I find some nice drawings and cute pictures and gif of Jake... until... holly shite! Bloody hell! Some pictures and gif of Jake having what? Orgasms! They both having sex! I'm disturbed right now... I closed the phone and put it on the table- Liam)

( I was still laying down with Zack ... I was feeling bored and it was almost night ... and I was still biting him ... showing how board I was ... I hope my sister and his didn't see anything... I mean I only have a bit decent pictures of him ... and ... one that He took that I'm biting my arm because of what he was doing ... but him! He has a lot but a lot of strong but strong things on his phone ...) I'm thirsty... ( I let my head on of his shirt and sat down- Jake)

Can you get me some juice (I said and looked at him- Zack)

Sure ... ( I got up and walked out of my room and went downstairs... I saw Zack's phone on the table and I served some juice for us and I got some chips ... - Jake )

Oh alex... (Liam. Said and grabbed some chips too)

What ? What happened? ( I said confused.. he only says that when I do something bad - Jake)

No nothing... (he said and looked at Zack'a phone in his way to the other counter)

Ok? ( I grabbed the two glass of juices and took Zack's phone too , I just started walking upstairs- Jake)

You should be careful with that phone... (Liam said when Jake was getting away)

Careful with that phone ? Why ? ( Jake )

You really want me to answer that... (Liam said not looking at him. He is in shock)

I'm confused... what are you even talking about? ( Jake)

Ok.. Jake let's play the dumb... (Liam)

Did... did you by any case... checked ... his phone ? Not because there's something bad in it ... ( oh god please no ! - Jake)

No... I didn't... (Liam said because he is playing the dumb)

Oh ok ... well I'll go to my room now ... ( I started walking again- Jake )

Mmhmm... (Liam)

( I looked at him ... what the hell is wrong with him ? I sighed and went to my room and closed the door ... why are the lights off ? - Jake )

(I was under his bed about to grab his leg when he gets close to his bed... I'll scare the hell out of him- Zack)

( I just walked to my bed to put his phone on the bed ... I was about to put the glasses of juice on the night table... I still had one in my hand - Jake )

Ahhhh!(I grabbed his leg- Zack)

Ah! ( i screamed scared and somehow I broke the glass that was on my hand ) bloody hell! Zack ! ( my hand was bleeding- Jake)

(It first I was laughing until I got out and saw his hand) omg.. Jake I'm so sorry... (now he will be mad at me for sure)

( I was pressing my hand it was burning) yeah yeah ... ( I walked to the bathroom trying not to step in any glass I just started washing my hand and it burned! Even my eyes got full of tears- Jake )

(Oh god... I turned the lights on and stared cleaning the floor. When I finish I went to his bathroom) are you ok? (He looked at me really angry...- Zack)

( I was putting a bandage around my hand ) I'm fine ... ( now I was in a bad mood - Jake)

I'm sorry Jake... (Zack)

Just forget about it ... I didn't loose my hand ... ( I got out of the bathroom and went to my bed - Jake)

(He almost pushed me on his way out... fuck... I walked to his bed and sat down ) I'm sorry...

( I was laying down on my stomach with my hands above my head ... I was pressing my hand .. it was hurting a bit and also burning) just forget about it ...

Don't get mad at me... (Zack)

I won't ... ( I was just concentrating on my hand - Jake)

(I just looked at him... and sighed- Zack)

( I sat down and with my hand that was ok I pulled him to me and hugged him ... I seriously don't want to be mad all week or what's left of it - Jake)

(I hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his neck) I'm sorry... really... (Zack)

It's ok... don't worry about it... ( i said hugging him and feeling goosebumps- Jake)

(I stared giving him small kisses on his neck. I was feeling so bad about his hand- Zack)

( I was feeling a lot of goosebumps all over my body ... I even shivered a bit ... I moved my head to face him as I kissed him - Jake)

(I responded to his kiss, placing my hand on his cheek- Zack)

( slowly I started laying down with him being on top of me ... I had to be with my legs open in order for him to be also laying down... we just kept kissing as I place my hand on back of his neck - Jake)

I want to feel you... (I said to him between the kiss- Zack)

( I was kissing him and I decided to bite his lower lip while with my hand I pressed his manhood... in a way telling him to do what he wants - Jake)

(I let out a soft moan. I think he didn't get what I mean... so I kept kissing him- Zack)

( I just turned us around while I was looking at him ... at first I didn't get what he said ... but now I do ... I just started kissing him again as I opened his pants letting his manhood out I grabbed it to start moving my hand fast- Jake )

(I stared moaning and gasping feeling his hand on my manhood... I closed my eyes while my hand was finding its way to his manhood- Zack)

( I didn't let his hand get to my manhood... I grabbed his hand and put it above his head after I lift up his shirt and started biting him and kissing him sometimes sucking his skin - Jake )

Ah! (I moan every time he sucked my skin knowing tomorrow I'll have marks that will remind me of him- Zack)

( I started making hard movements with my hand ... as I made my way to his v line making bites on him ... I look up to see his light green eyes mixed with blue ...I know making eye contact with him excites him more - Jake )

(My breathing changed his light blue eyes looking at me some how I get even more excited as his hand was moving fast... I moan and closed my eyes while my hips lift up asking for him- Zack)

( I decided to start biting his close to his manhood and also licking it in a very teasing way as I was moving my hand faster on him ... - Jake)

Mmm... (I moan and my leg stared shaking. I looked at him licking my manhood and he has never done that before- Zack)

( I gave him a flirty smile as I licked his manhood and let it inside my mouth as I started moving my head - Jake)

Oh god... (I moan and looked at the ceiling... my hand just moved to his head grabbing his hair my other hand on his shoulder- Zack)

( I was looking at him while I kept moving my head faster to make him feel more ... I looked to the side and saw his phone ... please! Don't do anything with it ... he probably hasn't seen it ... he was moving my head faster and also making me go deeper... I started pressing his hips to make him moan more- Jake)

Go. Deep... (I said without thinking in a moan.)

( I just gave in to his request... I kept moving my head and i started going deeper... now his whole manhood was in my mouth I even started to blush a bit ... I kept moving my head and I started using my tongue to give him more pleasure- Jake )

Ahh! (I looked to the side with that moan and I saw my cellphone... I grabbed it and like always I'll do a gif of him doing what's he's doing- Zack)

( I looked at his phone and then him ... while I kept moving my head and using my tounge ... I wonder why he is always doing that ... - Jake )

(When I had the gif I put my cellphone away and pull him up to kiss him and bite his lower lip- Zack)

Why is it you always do that ? ( i said kissing him and he was kissing me back making it intense... I feel like I'm his key chain and he can literally control me ... i just started to pull down his pants... now he's really excited... and most of the time when he's like this and I'm about to do something he turns things around- Jake )

I like to see you... the way you look at me... I can't have that all time... just when we are like this... desire in your eyes... now do it fast so I can do it to you later... (Zack said meaning just to do it and not make him finish. Just Jake can so he can do it back to him later)

( I blushed and pulled my pants down... I just let my manhood inside him and I started moving fast making both of us moan ... I had my hands on top his to move faster and make him feel more pleasure... i really wanted to make him feel even more pleasure but he told me not to make him finish..- Jake )

Ah! (I moan and looked at the ceiling while my hands grabbed his hips and made him move faster..) faster... Jake... (Zack moan and moved him with his hands)

( I started moving faster than I was before making him moan louder... I was moaning too feeling a lot pleasure and I can see he is too ... he's taller than me meaning it's a bit uncomfortable for me to do something to him .. because it's like he's controlling every movement I do ... but I don't tell him anything because I know he's likes it ... so I started moving faster and faster each time - Jake )

(A moments later I feel like I'm about to come) Wait... Jake... stop... (I said between the moaning)

( I just slowed my pace while looking at him ... I'm guessing he wants to calm down first - Jake )

(I made eye contact while breathing fast... I moved him and put him on the bed laying down... I stared kissing him and slowly I let my manhood inside him - Zack)

( I just grabbed the covers hard ... it always hurts every time he gets inside me ... I started breathing fast while trying to kiss him back - Jake)

Ah! (I moan. He is smaller meaning he's tight... that makes me feel a lot of pleasure- Zack)

Ahh ( I moaned with pain when he started moving... I just wrapped my legs around his waist ... while I kept grabbing the covers looking to the side moaning- Jake)

(I stared moving faster making him moan louder, grabbing his hips to make him move- Zack)

Zoe... are you awake? (Isabella said and looked at the clock 2 am)

( I started moving my hips with him while we both looked at each other making eyes contact) Harder ... Zack ( I said without thinking between moaning as I was pulling him deeper with my legs and even my eyes got full of tears of the pleasure- Jake)

Yes ... I'm awake... what is that noice ? ( Zoe asked Isabella)

(I stared making hard and faster movements. Both moaning loud- Zack)

That's Jake and Zack... are we going to go and check? (Isabella)

Ah! Zack ! ( I moaned loud moving my hips with him ... I hope he doesn't leave his hand marked on my leg like last time - Jake)

Yes let's go... ( Zoe got up with Isabella and they went out her room to go check Jake's)

(I moved faster and out of nowhere I slapped his leg) ah! Jake... you are... so tight... (Zack said in a moan)

(We got carefully into Jake room it was dark so he won't see us and we hide in his closet... I wasn't sure what are we looking at- Isabella)

Ahh! ( my back archer from the bed as he made me blush I kept moving my hips with him ) ahh! Oh god ! Go faster ... Zack ! ( I moaned feeling a lot of pleasure and my leg was burning so much ! - Jake )

Ahh! Jake... (I moan and did what he told me- Zack)

God... (I whispered and looked at Zoe... now we have to wait for them to over this so we can get out...- Isabella)

Ah! ... ( I was breathing fast feeling a lot but a lot of pleasure I got close to ear ) I love you ... ( I whispered in his ear and got back to my normal position while I kept moaning- Jake)

How are they ? How do they ? Have .. you know ? Like .. ( Zoe whispered to Isabella feeling disturbed by what she was seeing and hearing ) wait ... oh my god what is that ? ( she whispered and pointed in between Zack's hips and Zack's butt )

I love you too... (I said moving fast rubbing my hand in his legs- Zack)

God... I think it's what in health class... yeah that... (I looked at her feeling disgusted and disturbed- Isabella)

( I blushed when he said that ... I started kissing and moaning and my back arched from the bed ) ah! Oh god ! Mmm ( I moaned when he pulled me deeper my legs where shaking and also my hand ... again my body got still because of the pleasure- Jake)

So wait ... he's doing it .. by the butt ? ( Zoe whispered disturbed , disgusted, and shocked)

Ahh! Jake! (I said and we both finished I pulled out and licked his manhood with his pleasure on it and put it on my mouth moving my head fast- Zack)

Oh god... yeah... butt and... god... this was a bad ide Zoe... I want to leave now... (Isabella)

Ah! Mmm ah! ( my back archer from the bed ... my hand was shaking so much ... I had my hand on his head and you could feel it was shaking from the pleasure... ) Zack ! ( I moaned and my head tilted back- Jake)

I don't know ... what to think... anymore... I'm. To young to be seeing something like this ... ( Zoe said and she sat down covering her face and ears )

We need to get out Zoe... (Isabella said feeling that she wants to run)

(I kept moving my head and grabbed his hips making me go deeper- Zack)

I want to get out now ... ( Zoe said and got up )

Mmm! ( I moaned and even my legs opened a bit more ... I was feeling his pleasure leaking out of me making my body shiver ... as I kept moaning- Jake)

Let's go... I can't be here anymore... (I took her hand and we ran to the door and then my room- Isabella)

(I pull out and look at the door... god tell me I'm dreaming... I'm not sure if it was my imagination or I saw two girls running out of the room!- Zack)

Did you just see that? ( I said breathing fast as I tried to sit down...I didn't notice my hand was bleeding- Jake )

Oh, god ... do think they saw us? (Zoe asked )

Bloody hell! (I got up and stared putting my clothes on) those girls! (Zack)

I don't know... let fake we are sleeping... (we got I to my bed and we lay down trying to fall asleep- Isabella)

( I just started putting my clothes on ... even though I was still excited... I just fixed my manhood in my pants so it wouldn't be noticeable) what where they doing here ! ( Jake )

I don't know but I'm about to kill my sister... (I said and stared walking to Isabella's room)

( I started walking to my sisters room and I opened the door and saw them on her bed ... I turn on the lights and it was obvious they were faking to be sleeping I grabbed a pillow and threw it at my sister feeling angry - Jake)

( oh god ! They noticed! - Zoe )

(I opened one eye faking he wake me up) Jake... what?

(I looked at Zoe angry and Isabella too... I was feeling so angry at them- Zack)

Stop trying to bloody fake you were sleeping... ( i said angry and looking at both of them angry - Jake)

( Zoe did like she just woke up ) what's wrong ? ( Zoe said faking a sleepy voice)

What are you talking about? (I saw the clock) it's 3 am ... what do you want? (Isabella)

Zoe what's wrong with you! I have told you many times that you can't be trying to know what I'm doing! (Zack said angry)

Isabella! Stop trying to fake you were sleeping! My room is my bloody privacy! Not for you two's get inside and see what's going on ! ( Jake said angry)

What are you guys taking about? We were here sleeping ( Zoe )

(I stared breathing fast. Jake has never scream at me) I don't know what are you talking about Jake... (Isabella said a bit scared)

Wait when we get home... (Zack said to Zoe)

Look I know you perfectly! I know when you are lying ... so you better stop! Who was the one with the stupid idea to get inside my room... (Jake)

I... we didn't do anything... we swear (Zoe)

If you don't tell Zoe who was the one with the idea... I'll hit you... because you deserve it right now... (Zack)

She was sleeping here... I was the one who went to your room... I'm sorry... (she is my best friend and I was the one who told her to check on them... - Isabella)

We both went to check... we are really sorry... it won't happen again... we swear ( Zoe said and looked at Jake and she blushed)

Why would you even go to my room? Seriously! Why would you both go check my room !? ( Jake )

You guys always make noises and we were curious... and Zack left his phone and we were curious and we saw somethings there... (Isabella)

Oh my bloody hell! That's my bloody phone! You don't have to take my things! (Zack was so angry now)

That's his phone ! You aren't supposed to got through other people's things ! ( Jake said angry)

It was just curiosity... but we swear it won't happen even again... ( Zoe said blushing looking at Jake then she noticed that Zack noticed she was blushing)

Stop Zoe... you better stop! You are getting me so angry and I want to hit the hell out of you ! (Zack)

(I looked at Zack feeling scared - Isabella)

I'm ... I'm sorry (she said scared and looked to the side ... feeling scared)

Bloody hell... I feel so fucking angry! ( Jake said angry that he even hit the wall )

(Liam heard and got up) what is going on here?

(Zack looked at Liam then Zoe he was so angry at her... )

God... (now I'm in troubles - Isabella)

Nothing! Nothing! It's just that they don't know the meaning of privacy! ( Jake said angry and sam got up and went to the Isabella's room )

What happened? ( Sam)

( Zoe would blush every time she would look at Jake )

What are you talking about? (Liam)

Jake... no... (Isabella said knowing they will punish her)

(Zack chuckled angry)

It's the only way you are going to learn not to do that again! ( Jake said angry) she got in my room with Zoe knowing it's my privacy ! ( Jake said to Liam knowing he will knows what he was talking about... )

What ? But she always goes to your room ... what's the problem now ? ( Sam )

(I looked at Isabella angry- Liam)

Dad... (her leg stared shaking)

What the hell is wrong with you! You can't go into your brother's room in the night! He has privacy and you have to respect that! (Liam)

I'm.. I'm sorry... (Isabella said Liam got close to her and hit her for what she did... she stared crying and covering her mouth)

You better not do it again! I know you and I know that was your stupid idea! (Liam)

(God I wish someone can hit Zoe too!- Zack was angry)

( Zoe was scared... her legs were shaking ... she was looking at them .. but more at Jake )

( I was breathing fast of how angry I was ... bloody hell ! - Jake )

Can someone explain to me why is it wrong ? I have seen her going to your room ( Sam)

What is wrong! Is Isabella getting into his brother's room without knocking at least! (He grabbed Isabella's arm hard that makes her cry even more)

You wait when we get home... (Zack said angry to Zoe)

I can't believe this ! ( Jake said angry)

Now both you you guys calm down! It won't happen again! Now Liam let go of her arm! ( Sam )

( I know Zack gets mad because I look at Jake too much ... but I can't help it ... and now ... I can't even more ... he's shirtless- Zoe )

You better not do it again Isabella! (He let her go pushing her) your brother is not 14 or less anymore! And you have to respect his room! (Liam)

(I was crying so bad... that I can't even think in what to say... or the fact I like Zack and he is now mad at us... - Isabella)

Bloody hell! You better not give ideas like that anymore! ( Jake said really angry)

Jake calm down... it was mistake ( Sam)

How can you tell me to calm down! It's my privacy and she's not supposed to be doing that ! ( I just felt a slap on my mouth - Jake)

Stop raising your voice at me ! ( Sam)

You know what ... fuck this ! ( I got out of my sisters room angry and went to mine - Jake)

( belle's parents got out of her room and Zack was looking at me angry ... I think the fact that gets him angry is that I look to much at Jake making it obvious I really like him a lot - Zoe )

You better stop... or I promise I'll tell your secret to everyone here... (Zack said and walked out of the room to Jake's room)

(I was just crying... now everyone is mad at me... and my dad has never hit me before or scream and Jake either and now they did... I'm so sad right now. It was a stupid mistake... - Isabella)

( I just hugged Isabella so she can calm down- Zoe )

( I was sitting on my sofa with my hands on my face ... facing the ceiling... - Jake )

(I looked at him and walked to him and sat on the floor putting my head on his legs- Zack)

( I started playing with Zack's hair ... I feel so angry at my sister- Jake )

(I kissed his leg... and looked up to see him) I love you...

( I looked at him) I love you too ... ( I leaned closer to him and kissed him - Jake)

(I kissed him back and then smiled) let's go to sleep... (Zack)

( I smiled and we went to lay down... before that I closed the door with lock and went to lay down with him ... I hope he doesn't start showing me all of those gifs he took from me - Jake)

(I got close to him and smiled) let's check my phone... (I chuckled)

Oh my ( I chuckled and blushed I just lay my head on his chest ... meaning that I don't care if he shows it ... - Jake)

(I stared showing him the gifs while that makes me blush... in a moment I fell asleep and my phone fall in his head- Zack)

Ah! ( i covered my face it was hurting a lot ! I felt so sleepy and tired that I started crying because of how weak I felt - Jake )

(Zack was so sleep that he didn't hear him or feel him)

( I was just crying biting my thumb nail... I was feeling so weak because of how sleepy I was ... I just got more close to him and lay on top of him hugging him while I was crying... I just hide my face on his neck and fell asleep- Jake )

(Next morning)

Guys?! (Liam knocked the door)

( I gave a jump and lay down on my side ... I got up while rubbing my eyes ... I opened the door with a let me sleep face - Jake )

Time to wake up... I'll take you guys to school... (Liam)

School ? School!? Ugh! Oh god ! Ok ... ( I closed the door and walked to my bathroom took a shower got ready for the day and went to wake up Zack - Jake)

Mmm... (he moved and covered with the blanket)

Zack wake up ... we need to go to school... ( Jake)

Not today... I'm tired... (Zack)

So you are going to stay at my house all day ? ( Jake )

(I looked at him) ok..(I got up and walked to his bathroom to take a shower)

( I started getting my things ready while he takes a shower- Jake )

(I got out with my eyes closed for a moment I forgot I was in his house and I stared walking like that and hit the wall with my face! ) ahh! Bloody hell! Mmmm... (Zack)

( I looked at him and just laughed) are you ok ? ( Jake )

No! My nose! I thought it was my house and there is no wall there! Oh god! (I put my hand on my nose- Zack)

( I walked up to him ) let me see ( I moved his hand from his nose ) it's just red ... but it's not bleeding ( Jake )

But it hurts like hell... (I looked at him- Zack)

Don't worry it's not broken or anything... the pain will go away maybe in 20 minutes ( I didn't notice he was naked - Jake)

20 minutes that's a lot... god! (I covered again... my towel was in the floor- Zack)

Stop covering it ... ( I moved his hands from his nose - Jake)

Now I can't go to school... (I joke)

Yes you can ... ( Jake)

No I can't... (Zack)

Yes you can ... what are you going to do if you don't go to school ( Jake)

Mmm... looking at my phone... (sensual voice- Zack)

( I blushed a bit ) for all day ? ( Jake)

Yeah... I won't get tired of seeing you... (Zack)

It would be better to have the person there ... not just some images ( Jake said teasing him )

That depends... (Zack)

Depends on what ? ( Jake)

My boyfriend... I have to go and check on him... maybe he wants me to stay... (Zack)

I'm sure he wouldn't mind ... if you stay here and maybe we can repeat what happened yesterday ( I whispered the last part in his ear .. and I could see he's getting excited- Jake)

I don't think my boyfriend would like me to stay... (Zack)

Do you want to go ? ( i said teasing him as I put his back against the wall and I grabbed his manhood and started moving my hand fast - Jake)

Ah! (I stared moaning - Zack)

Guys! (Liam)

Want to stay... or leave ? ( I asked making hard movements with my hand - Jake)

God... I want to stay... (Zack said between moaning)

Guys! Bloody hell! (Liam)

Wait here ..: ( I kissed him and pressed his manhood as I walked out of the room and went downstairs... ) Dad ! I forgot today is free day ! For us ... ( Jake )

Oh... ok... I'll take the girls then... I'll be back with food (Liam)

Ok ... ( I saw them going to the door ) well bye ! ... ( I went to my room... knowing they won't call him if we don't go .. it was optional to go today ... I got there and I closed the door with lock - Jake )

(I was laying in his bed covering with the towel... I was sleep- Zack)

( I went to my bed and saw he was sleeping I got on top of him ... and started trying to wake him up ) you sleep to much , you know that ? ( Jake)

(I opened one eye) I'm a teenager... I'm supposed to sleep a lot... (Zack)

( I chuckled) you sleep way! To much ( I laughed)

You can sleep with me... (I said to him and pull him down to my chest- Zack)

( i was laying my head on his chest getting my face wet ) but ... I don't feel tired ( I said acting like a little kid to bother him - Jake)

What?(I lift my head to see him- Zack)

I don't feel tired ( I look up to see him having my chin on his chest- Jake)

Just a moment... like 30 minutes? (Zack)

( i nodded my head in disagreement) not tired ... ( Jake )

Come on... just a moment (Zack)

( I sat down still being on top of him while making eye contact) why? ( Jake)

(He made me blush) why not?

Because you already sleep to much ... ( i said making eye contact)

I went to sleep late yesterday... (Zack)

I went to sleep late yesterday... and I'm not sleepy anymore... ( Jake)

Because I... I did the job yesterday... (Zack)

You taller than me ... meaning you should be stronger In the meaning of not feeling sleepy anymore... ( I moved a bit rubbing his manhood... but I was faking I wanted to sit correctly- Jake)

(That got me excited) move like that again... (Zack)

Like what ? ( I made eye contact) like this ? ( i said in a teasing way and moved again to get him excited - Jake)

Ah... (I moan) yeah like that... but take off your clothes... slowly for me... (Zack)

( I bit my lip and started to unbutton my shirt while sometimes moving ... making him moan ... - Jake )

Oh god... you are so damn sexy... (Zack said exited)

( I smiled in flirty way as I leaned Close to him and bit his lower lip ) want me to take everything off ? ( I as in a sexual tone - Jake)

I would like that... while I'll look at you... I won't touch you... like a game... (Zack said exited)

Sounds good... ( I kissed him to later just stand on the bed ) and what are you going to do ? ( I started lowering my pants slowly seeing him get even more excited- Jake)

Look at you... or you want me to touch myself while you get naked? (Zack)

You can do whatever you want ... ( I gave him a sensual look - Jake)

(I bit my lip looking at him... as he stared to remove his shirt in a very sensual way.. I just grabbed my own manhood moving my hand while I looked at his body, face and everything! - Zack)

You know ... as an early birthday present for you ( his birthday is going to be next week) I'll do anything you ask me to... and when I say anything I mean anything... ( i said making eye contact while I was taking my pants off in a sensual way - Jake)

I don't know what to ask... why don't you better just surprise me... (I said to him still moving my hand)

( I grabbed my belt and tied up his hands ) just to make sure you don't touch ... ( I smirked and got on top of him after I moved his hand from his manhood ... after that I started moving just teasing him with his manhood almost being inside me - Jake)

(I moan and wanted to touch him... but my hands tie to the bed doesn't let me move... ) oh god... (I said and lifted my hips a bit up... my own body was asking me to get him inside - Zack)

( I smirked and started rubbing both of my hands on his abdomen and chest while I slowly let his manhood inside me making us both moan and he started trying to move his hands as I started moving first slow to tease him much more - Jake)

I want to touch you so bad... (Zack said between moaning)

But you were the one who said .. you wouldn't touch me ... ( i said between moaning and moving) want me to untie you ? ( I asked moaning while I started moving faster- Jake )

Not really... I want you to feel free to do whatever you like... (Zack)

I wasn't going to do it anyway ( I smirked and I know perfectly how to make him get desperate... I started touching my chest and making my way down I just grabbed my own manhood and started moving my hand ... while I was moving on top of him ... feeling that get more excited... I started moaning looking at him moaning too even his breathing changed a lot more faster- Jake )

(I tried to move my hands... I was getting really excited I like when he touches himself in front of me) do it faster... (I said getting excited- Zack )

( I started moving my hand faster making myself moan loud as I started moving faster on top of him making him moan louder I face to the ceiling with my eyes closed as I kept doing the same thing - Jake)

god!... mmmmm! Ah!... (I was so excited! ) finish on me... (I said looking at him... getting so excited of looking at him and the movements he was doing inside him- Zack)

( I blushed and I started to move my hand faster making hard movements and still moving on top of him) ahh! Oh god ! Ah! ...( I was feeling a lot of pleasure and I can see he is too ..:. I kept doing that for a while as I finished and some of my pleasure got on him as I kept moving my body - Jake)

Ah! (His warm pleasure on my skin... and that made me finish in a loud moan) oh god... Jake... (breathing fast- Zack)

( I was breathing fast looking at him feeling my legs shaking I leaned closer to him as I kissed him while I was untying him ... I just felt he grabbed my hips almost carrying me ...I think he wants to do it again- Jake)

I love you... (I lay him on the bed slowly- Zack)

I love you too ... ( i said breathing a bit fast ... sometimes I don't get how come... we finish doing something and at the second later he's excited- Jake)

(I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast to get him excited again- Zack)

( I started moaning while my head tilted back ... I had both of my hands on his chest ... I was grabbing the covers as I decided to look at him - Jake)

(Smirk on my face... while making eye contact) now I want to feel you... (I said breathing faster- Zack)

( I was actually feeling tired while moaning... I just felt he got on top of me ... oh god ... I have to be honest I feel tired ... I just grabbed his manhood and started moving my hand fast - Jake )

(I stared getting him inside me.. and stared moving... while moaning- Zack)

( I started moaning... I just grabbed his hip with one hand while I kept using he other one to move it on his manhood... making him moan even more ... - Jake)

(I kept moving until... I didn't feel him anymore... I looked at him and blushed... I think I pressured him a lot.. I moved from his top and lay next to him. Not saying anything- Zack)

( I got still ... I was in terrible shocked ... for some reason I started to see people shooting and screaming... blood all over the hallways... for some reason I didn't feel safe ... then I noticed what just happened... oh god ... I blushed terribly) I'm ... I'm sorry ... ( I felt so embarrassed I feel like crying... I just sat down- Jake)

It's ok Jake... (Zack said with his eyes closed)

( I looked at him ... bloody hell... I think he's mad ... I just looked at my hands ) I ... I don't know what happened... I just started seeing this things ... and ... oh god ... I'm so sorry... ( i said embarrassed that has never happened to me before- Jake)

It's ok... just forget it... (I sat down then up looking for my clothes and put my boxers on and my pants - Zack)

( he's mad ... I felt so embarrassed... I just put my boxers on my hands were shaking ... I felt like crying so bloody bad ... - Jake )

I'll go... for water... (I stared walking to his door- Zack)

( he got out of my room and slammed the door ... I started rubbing my face with my eyes full of tears... oh god ... this is so embarrassing...I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face I was actually crying in silence feeling so embarrassed- Jake)

(Bloody hell... sometimes I think he doesn't like to do it to me... like I'm the one who has to do it in order to be together... I feel stupid... it's like begging to get fuck... I even feel like crying... I sighed and took a glass of water and sat down there to drink it... god I feel so stupid... - Zack)

( I was feeling so useless... bloody hell... I feel so bloody useless! I just went to sit down on my sofa... covering my face crying feeling so stupid and useless... - Jake)

Jake ... I'll be leaving in an hour ( Sam said by the door ) Jake? What's wrong ? ( she walked up to him and sat down next to him )

I'm not feeling well that's all ... ( I cleaned my tears) I just saw something... that... got me in a lot of shocked... and even scared... it was nothing ( Jake )

Is about Zack? (She sat down next to him)

No... I mean... no... not like ... ugh ... ( I was embarrassed! ) it's just ... I saw something... ( Jake)

Well... if it's about him... I get you don't want to talk about... just talk to him and fix things... ok? (She smiled and place her hand on Jake back)

( I was feeling so useless... I was even crying) mom... I feel embarrassed... ( i said crying)

Why? ... you know you can talk to me... I know it's easier to talk to Liam... but I'm here too... (Sam said)

I know you guys said ... not to do anything of anything... but ... Zack and I were being together... and I don't know what happened... I just ... started seeing this things ... I saw people being shot ... a lot of blood people screaming... and I just ... well... I stopped feeling anything... ( I started crying even more ... and I covered my face ) I feel so bloody useless and embarrassed... ( Jake said crying)

(I'm confused) I'm sure... everything will be ok... (maybe this is why he talks to Liam better- Sam)

Not it's not ... he got mad at me ... ( I lay my head on her legs while crying- Jake)

(I stared playing with his hair) talk to him then... (Sam)

I can't ... I feel so embarrassed than ever ! ( i said crying covering my face even my hand started shaking - Jake)

Jake... don't feel bad... (I'm confused... I didn't get what he said... I saw Liam by the door and did a sign to him get close)

Son? What's wrong? (Liam)

( I was covering my face feeling so bad ! ) nothing... only that now I feel so bloody useless and embarrassed! ( i said crying and covering my face - Jake)

Sam... get outside please... (Liam said and she got up and got outside) what happened? (Liam sat in the floor)

I was with Zack ... and I started seeing this horrible horrible things... I got in terrible shock... ( I was covering my face ) and I stopped feeling... bloody hell ! And now he's mad at me ... I'm so stupid... ( Jake said crying)

Jake... thinks like that always happen... it's not your fault... and he might be mad because he is thinking wrong... sometimes that happens to me... and you mom gets mad thinking I don't like her. I don't want to do it... but sometimes stress can affect you... and I have to talk to her and explain to her that... because she feels bad... It's a girls thing... I'm not saying you guys are girls... but I think you have more feelings, unexplored feelings... so don't feel bad and talk to him... (Liam)

It's not just that ...but this thing that I saw ... was horrible...I told him ... I saw something horrible... he just got mad ... ( I looked at the ceiling while tears got out of my eyes... I cleaned my tears not noticing I left my blood on my face - Jake)

What happened to your hand? (Liam)

Zack scared me yesterday while I had a glass of juice in my hand... I got scared and somehow I broke it with my hand... ( I said cleaning my tears - Jake )

Oh... did you cured yourself?

I cleaned it ... and then put this bandage...

Ok... (he smiled and touched his legs with palms... ) talk to him... that's what couples do... or he hasn't pass for anything embarrassed before ? (Liam)

No ... he hasn't... ( i said even more embarrassed - Jake )

Well... give it Time... those things happens... (Liam )

( I was looking at the ceiling) do you think he would listen? To me ? I mean ... I got him in a bad mood ... he probably feels like I don't like him ... when I do ... and a lot ... but I was already tired but still... I was feeling... and then ... those images came to my head ... and pufffff nothing... I feel so ... useless and embarrassed... ( Jake)

Jake... just talk to him... I know how you feel... and it's normal how you feel and how he feels... you guys just have to talk... (Liam)

I guess ... I'll try... ( I sat down facing down... I'm just 16 ... this things aren't supposed to happen... - Jake )

(I smiled to him) don't feel bad... that won't help for next time... feeling insecure doesn't help at all... (Liam)

I'll... go talk to him... ( I got up feeling so embarrassed)

Ok... I'll be in the studio if you need me... (Liam said and got up)

Ok...( we walked out of my room and went downstairs... I walked to the kitchen and Zack was there ...) Zack ... can we .. talk ? ( he looked at me mad and I felt pain- Jake )

(I sighed and passed my hand on my face) sure Jake... what's up? (Zack)

( bloody hell ... he's really mad ... I just went to sit down) I... wanted to start by saying sorry... I don't know what happened... I just started seeing this horrible things ... people shooting screaming blood on the hallways... I got in terrible shock... I'm really sorry about what happened... and it's not because I don't enjoy being with you ... because I do ... it's just that what I saw ... even scared me ... im really sorry... ( I tried grabbing his hand - Jake h

(I moved my hand) look Jake... it's ok... I'm not feeling good now... (Zack)

( pain... that's all I felt right now... pain even my eyes got full of tears... I don't like this pain... I just moved my hand to my side ... ) I... well... ( I clear my throat I felt like crying again) I'm... I'm sorry... ( Jake )

Just forget it... I won't... ask you to do something to me again... (I felt like crying... and looked to the side - Zack)

I didn't mean for that to happen... I'm really sorry... ( I felt like crying so bad ) I didn't mean for that to happen... it's not that I don't want to do something to you ... because I do ... I just ... got in shock because of what I saw ... I'm ( my voice broke) I'm really... really sorry... ( Jake )

Ok... just forget it Jake... it's ok... (Zack)

( I know he's still mad ... he didn't even want me to hold his hand ... I just place my hand in my chest and rubbed it ... feeling this pain... now i don't even feel secure of myself... I just face down- Jake)

Let's take a walk... I need air... (Zack said and got up)

Ok... ( what If he looks for someone... that doesn't go through this ... oh god .. now I feel like crying so bad. I got up - Jake )

(We stared walking and we got out just walking in the street to the store I'll buy some chocolates... the way to the store was all silence. I was feeling bad. And even like I'm so kind of ugly guy to him... that he doesn't want to do anything with me... the only way for me to feel pleasure is doing it to him... and now I feel use... - Zack)

( I was facing down... feeling useless... this is bad ... I looked at him ...) Zack ... I'm sorry... ( he looked at me really mad - Jake)

Jake... what do you feel? ... I mean... you don't like to do... it to me... (I stopped and sat down in a bench)

( I sat down next to him ... but he moved a bit ... I felt so bad ) it's that I don't like it ... because I really do ... I like to see that I can give you pleasure... ( my eyes got full of tears and I looked to the side ... I clear my throat and I looked at him ) I'm ... really sorry about what happened... ... I didn't mean for it to happen... I'm really sorry ( Jake )

(I bit my lip not wanting to cry) it's weird that you almost never do things to me.. and ...today that I try... I always have to ask you ... in order for you to do something ( my eyes got full of tears and clean them) I... thought... you wanted... (God I feel so stupid) I don't ... know ... I don't...

It's not that I didn't want ... it's just that... ( time to die out of embarrassment) I didn't tell you before because I feel so embarrassed... but after I do ... something it ends up hurting... ( my eyes got full of tears of embarrassment) and ... i feel controlled ... I mean ... it's like ... I can't do something on my own ... ( tears got out of my eyes ) I always end up feeling useless... im sorry... but it's not because I don't want too...( he's always moving me ...and that makes it hurt ... later - Jake)

(I covered my eyes with my hand and stared crying... now I'm feeling so stupid and a bad boyfriend...I got up and stared walking away... god I'm so stupid... I been hurting him... - Zack)

Zack ... ( I got up and walked to him and grabbed his arm) don't feel bad ... ( this is why I never said anything - Jake)

(I can't stop crying) I... didn't mean to... make you feel like that... or hurt... (I was cleaning my tears feeling so bad- Zack)

It's ok ... really it's ok... ( I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him to feel bad ... that's why I mostly don't do something to him ... ) but ... I'm sorry for making you think... I never wanted to do anything... I'm sorry... ( I was grabbing his arm and people were looking for some reason- Jake)

(I kept cleaning my tears... I didn't know that he felt controlled by me... and if I think about it I'm always tell him what to do and how to move... so I can feel... god... I'm a bad boyfriend...) I'm the one sorry... I'm so stupid.. (Zack said crying)

It's ok ... don't feel like that ... ( I made him look at me ...) don't feel like that , ok ... it's ok... ( I smiled to him like saying " don't worry about it " as I touched his cheek cleaning his tears - Jake)

Get out of here faggot ! ( a man out of nowhere screamed to Jake , because it seem that he was the one looking for Zack)

(I ignored that man and I smiled to him... but I think I won't be able to do anything again not in a time... I can't stop crying... - Zack)

I can't believe we have faggots in the neighborhood! (The man)

( I was trying to ignore the man's ) now don't cry ... it's ok... don't worry about it ... ( Jake )

Get out of here ! You faggots don't need to ruin kids head ! ( Another man said )

(For some reason the words of that man made me cry and feel pain... I usually don't care what people can think but he was screaming at us and people were looking at us- Zack)

Kill those faggots! (The man screamed)

( I was feeling pain ) why don't you shut up ! ( i said with pain and anger - Jake)

Don't disrespect us ! You faggot deserve to die ! ( the other man screamed and for some reason started calling the police officer who was bearly passing by and Told him Jake tried to assault him )

What... the ... ? ( I was looking at the man not knowing what he told the police man - Jake )

Let's go to your home... (I grabbed Jake hand and stared walking fast back to his house... - Zack)

( we just started walking... what the hell did he told the police man ? - Jake)

Hey you ! Stop there ! ( the police man screamed and went after them and made them stop walking)

What's wrong? (Zack said and place Jake a bit behind him. Because he is taller so looks a bit more stronger )

There's this man who just informed me that your friend here tried to assault him ( police officer)

( what the fuck !? ) I didn't do anything to him ... ( Jake )

What noo! He was with me all this time... (Zack said and cleaned the last tears of his eyes, his nose was red for been crying-)

( my eyes started burning) I swear I didn't do anything... ( Jake )

Have you guys been doing drugs ? ( the officer )

What !? Noo ... ( Jake )

Then why are your eyes red ? ( the officer said being suspicious)

(I chuckled ironically) what kind of joke is this... we were just walking nothing more! Now we would like to get back home! (Zack)

I'm going to need you to step aside ( the officer said to Zack )

( this people think the worst of me because my tattoos... the officer just made me stand aside of Zack - Jake )

What's the problem! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything! He is my boyfriend! (Zack said mad)

Look I haven't done anything to that man , im not doing drugs or anything! That man is lying ! ( Jake said now getting mad and he put his hand inside his pocket and the officer pointed his gun at him )

Do you have any kind of weapons with you !? ( officer)

What !? Nooooo ( Jake said and took some steps back )

What the hell! Stop pointing at him! He has his wallet there! (Zack)

I'm going to need you to come. With me ... that accused for assaulting that man... ( the officer said and took Jake's arm )

But I didn't do anything!? ( Jake )

Don't fucking touch him! (I moved the policeman without thinking- Zack)

( the police man turned Zack around and it a quick movement put his handcuffs)

What the hell! He didn't do anything! ( Jake said angry actually pushing the police man )

Both of you guys are coming with me ! ( the police man said after putting Jake handcuffs and took them to the car and started driving to the police station)

This day can't be worst... (Zack said mad) we have the right of one call! (Zack)

This cant be fucking happening! ( Jake said angry )

( they got to the police station and they got down... they just took them to a cell waiting to let them call someone)

Let me call! Now! (Zack said angry)

Let us do the fucking call ! ( Jake said angry)

You the guy with the tattoos come with me ... ( the officer said and went to get Jake and took him to another cell then he told Zack to do his call )

(I called Liam... I was waiting for him to answer)

Hello ? ( Liam said through the phone)

( they had me in this other cell! Full of weird people! Looking at me weird! - Jake)

Liam... you need to come to the police station... now! (Zack)

What !? Zack ! What happened? ( Liam said walking fast out of the house )

This guys was homophobic and he said Jake was I don't know bothering him... he tried to take Jake and without thinking I moved him and Jake got mad and he moved him too... they took us here... but now they took him to another cell... and I'm so bloody scared for him... (Zack)

I'm on my way right now ... did they say why they took him to another cell ? ( Liam)

Get the fuck away! ( you could hear Jake screaming)

Nooo! Just hurry! (Zack)

Time is over! Give me the phone! (The police said and took the phone away and hung up)

( Liam drove fast to the police station... when he got there he parked the car and went to ask for them quick)

Are you fucking deaf ! I said! Get the fuck away! ( Jake was still screaming angry )

Jake! Jake! I called Liam... (Zack said)

Where is my Jake Gray and Zack Gallagher? (Liam asked to the policeman)

Come with me sir (another officer took Liam to Zack )

Get away ! Get the fuck away! ( Jake was screaming angry he even hit the guy)

Liam! Get Jake the hell out of there! (Zack)

Where is my son? (Liam)

You can't take him away for now ... he assault a man pushed a police man... and now there's some problems... ( officer)

Oh my god ! What can't you understand to get away! ( Jake screamed)

That's a lie! Jake was with me all the time! (Zack)

Get him out of there now! I'm a lawyer and I know his rights... now take him out and I want the proof about what that man said... (Liam)

You can only talk to him but not take him home ... ( the officer walked to where they had Jake and it was really bad place and there was this guy wanting to make him lay down on a bed )

Get away! ( Jake said trying to push the man away)

Take him out of there now... (Liam)

( the officer got inside the cell and pulled the man away then he grabbed Jake's arm and took him out of the cell)

Dad ! ( Jake said surprised and trying to make the police man let him go )

Stay calm Jake... they won't put you in there again or I'll sue them... ok... what happened... (Liam said and they took Zack out)

Your son here was assaulting another man and pushed a police officer... and that's against the laws ( officer)

( I was pressing my arm the upper part where the officer was holding on to - Jake)

Where is the evidence about that man? I don't see it here... there is cameras around where we live and easily you can access them and check on them to see what's the truth... (Liam)

He's going to have to stay here until we get access to the cameras ( officer)

You have access here! I'm a lawyer I know about those things... now go to your computer and let me see the proof... or I'm going to sue this place and you! (Liam)

Things aren't the same anymore... now we have to wait and call the ones that control the cameras and wait for them to give us access... and it takes like 5 hours to get complete access... ( officer )

( I was looking at the officer than my dad ... he was still grabbing my arm pressing it too ... then I looked at Zack like saying " I don't want to be here " - Jake)

Well... we will wait then... go make your calls unless you want me to start doing my calls (Liam)

(I looked at Jake... I know people judge us for been gay but they judge him more for his tattoos- Zack)

I'll need to put him on a cell ( the officer said and put Jake in a cell )

( I just put my head against the bars thingy ... I sighed ... I hate being judged for my tattoos... - Jake)

It's ok Jake... they have to let you go... you didn't do anything... now just try to be calm... (Liam)

(I walked to him and took his hand) I love you... (Zack)

( I hold Zack's hand back and pressed it not hard ) ok dad ... ( I looked at Zack) I love you too ... ( the guy that was inside here looked at me all weird- Jake)

(The time passes and Liam went with the official to check the video... I was still holding Jake's hand) it's is going to be over soon... (Zack)

I don't want to be here anymore... ( i said frustrated)

You should of thought of that before doing what you did ... ( the guy said )

( I looked at this guy serious and I just turned to see Zack - Jake)

Just ignore him... you didn't do anything... (Zack)

( I just sighed while looking at him ) this is why I hate people ( I whispered for only Zack to hear ) they only judge by looks ... ( Jake )

People can be stupid... but you have us.. and we love you... (Zack whispered to Jake)

( I looked to the ceiling with my eyes full of bloody tears because I don't like being judged so bloody much ... The I looked up to Zack and touched his cheek- Jake)

(I smiled to him putting my hand over his hand) I love you...

I love you too ... ( I smiled to Zack )

Fucking faggots ( the guy said )

( I looked at this guy ) you better shut up ( Jake said getting angry )

Jake... ignore him... you don't need to get in troubles now... just ignore him... (I said to Jake to call him down but I was feeling pain... today they called me faggot for the first time and... it hurts my feelings... - Zack)

( I was feeling anger and pain ... I just try to ignore the guy - Jake)

Hey you ( the guy said to Zack )

(I looked at the man not saying anything- Zack)

How tight is your little boyfriend? He has to be here sometime ... so why not take it to an advantage and just fuck him ... even tho I don't like guys ... I got say he's very but very sexy ... and even my dick is asking for him ( the man said in a weird voice looking at Jake from head to toes )

( I actually got in shock... I looked at this man in shock... ) what the fuck did you just say !? ( Jake)

Jake... just ignore him... (Zack said in shock)

What ? You don't like it when I compliment your little tight boyfriend ( the man got up )

( I got still and looked at this guy ... what the fuck ?- Jake)

I just want to know how tight you are ( the man said to Jake walking closer )

You better get the hell away from him! (Zack said mad)

And what can you do to stop me !? ( the man said and took Jake hair and pulled Jake to him)

Ah! Fuck off already! (Jake said grabbing the man's arm to make him let go )

Jake! (I screamed scared) let him gooo! (Zack)

( I grabbed the kids neck and made him look up to me ) god you are getting me hard ... ( the man just kissed Jake )

( I got in shock and started trying to push this guy away and also hitting him on the stomach- Jake)

Let's him goooo! Liam!(Zack)

(I heard Zack screamed and the policeman and I ran to this cell and what I saw left me in shock... the policeman got inside to calm that man) I'm going to sue this place! And I want my son out now!

( I was actually in shock coughing! I felt so disgusted... he even had his tounge on my mouth ... ) you bloody pervert! ( i said coughing to this man - Jake )

What ? You kid ruin the fun I was going to have ! ( the man said to Zack then he looked at Jake ) c' mon! Let me fuck you ! Maybe I can give you a job letting people fuck you for money! ( the man)

(The police put a calmer to this man that made him feel sleepy and they took Jake out)

I'm going to sue this place... ! Let's go guys.. we saw the tapes and you did nothing... (Liam said)

Fucking sick bastard! ( I was right now angry and also feeling weak that I couldn't stop that man ... we just started walking out- Jake)

(We got to Liam's car and he sighed when we got inside- Zack )

I told you it was a bad idea those tattoos Jake... (Liam looked at him)

Really? I didn't thought that having tattoos people would judge you this bad ! ( Jake said angry)

I know you feel angry... I'm not judging you... but people is not like us... we have open mind... they don't... (Liam)

(I was looking at them... knowing Jake now is feeling bad- Zack)

Whatever! Every time ! Something happens you have to tell me it's because of the tattoos! I'm tired of it ! I don't like being judged for simple things! ( Jake said angry and even his eyes got full of anger tears)

Ok... you know what Jake... I'm tired of trying to make you feel better and understand! I been patient with you! I been supporting! What else do you want from me!? (He said that his voice even broke and turned the car on and stared driving)

(This is getting bad and awkward- Zack)

( trying to make me feel better? He's always blaming me ! ... I just looked out the window and then face to my hands ... I covered my eyes with my hand ... I just started crying in silence... I have seriously not gone through a good day... and this is getting me worse - Jake )

(We got to the house and I got down the car to my room... it's been a long time since I felt like crying... and now I feel like this... I been trying to be a good dad and I'm not... I sat down in the sofa in my room and stared crying in silence- Liam)

Jake... are you ok? (Zack said when they got into the house)

No I'm not ( my voice broke and I started rubbing my face as I started crying again - Jake)

(I hugged him) it's ok... it's over that thing that happened... (Zack)

I'm so tired I can't even be ok by the way I looked... because people started judging me ... I can't bloody take it ... and worse of all it's my fault... my fault ( Jake said crying and hugging Zack back )

Jake... not everyone is the same... there are so many people out there that don't judge you... and you must be glad your family loves you just the way you are... (Zack)

( I was just crying) I get judged almost every day... ( I looked up to him ... ) I don't want that ... to keep on happening... most of the time I don't care ...but now ... they just put me in a bloody cell with people who think I'm going to let them do something to me if not ... force me into something ( I lay my head on his chest while I kept crying- Jake)

(I didn't know what to say I kept hugging him until he calmed down... we were now sit on the sofa and he fall asleep on my legs while I was playing with his hair... I know he feels bad... and been judge for the way you look or for been gay is something that hurts a lot... his mom was serving the food the bought on her way back to the house with his sister and mine... the food was now ready so I stared to wake him up) Jake... Jake... (I moved him) Jake... (Zack)

( I woke up with a big headache...) what ... what happened? ( I asked sleepy- Jake)

The food is ready... let's go eat... (Zack)

Ok... ( I sat down and looked at my tattoos in my hands... for some reason I felt pain ... - Jake )

(We got up and we sat down... everyone was there except Liam when I saw to the entrance of the kitchen I saw him there...- Zack)

I'm leaving for a few days... in a business... (Liam said sad, his eyes reddish and also his nose)

( I covered my mouth and face down I started crying because I know he's leaving for my fault ... I was covering my mouth and face with my hands - Jake)

I'll be back in a week... so take care guys... I love you guys... (he said and he stared walking to the living room)

( I got up and walked to the living room) Dad ... you said you had months free ... if it's for my fault your leaving... please don't ... I'm sorry for what I said before... I'm really sorry but please don't leave ... ( Jake said crying)

Jake... I thought I was doing fine and I wasn't... I think you don't need me... (he chuckled almost crying)

( I got still and started sobbing covering my face ) I do need you ... ( I walked up to him and grabbed his arm like when I was little) please... please don't leave ( Jake said sobbing)

(Liam looked at him and the to the ceiling holding his tears... I don't know what to do I feel hurt and he is right I don't help much... I was staying more for him but I was a bad father... -Liam)

I'm... I'm sorry... for what I said before ... I'm really sorry... please don't leave me... don't leave us ... we need you here ... ( I started hyperventilating while sobbing this always happens when I beg him to stay but he still goes away- Jake )

I need... I have to go... just a week... (I need time alone... I don't feel good) I'll be back Jake... still I don't want you to feel judged by me... (he stared walking to his car)

No dad ! ( I started sobbing even worse and I ran to him to him and grabbed his arm ) please I'm begging you don't go ... please! ( I was now sobbing even worse knowing he can leave- Jake )

Why do you want me here Jake? If I'm not doing my job as a father correctly? You feel bad with me! So why do you want me here!? (Liam stared crying)

( I felt a lot of pain in my heart... ) I just ... I just want my dad with me ... ( I started hyperventilating and sobbing so bad! ) you are doing great... I don't feel bad with you ... I just wasn't feeling well... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry ( I was sobbing so bad I fell to the floor with my hand on my chest ... he walked a bit out of the house ... I knew he was leaving... and ... it's hurting like no other thing has - Jake)

Jake... you have to learn... that you can't hurt people and then come like nothing... I'll be back in a week... (Liam said crying and he went to his car and drove away)

( I started sobbing feeling like shite ... I wasn't thinking... I wasn't bloody thinking... ) I'm sorry... I didn't mean too ... ( i said sobbing feeling pain... now I feel so alone ... I got up and closed the door sobbing... I was letting out sounds of pain in my heart ... I feel stupid.,.: I always beg him to stay and he doesn't... I feel like I'm a bad son ... he deserves better... and I'm the worse ...:: I just started walking to his studio and sat on the floor to later crawl to my hiding spot ... while I kept sobbing so bad ...:. I was feeling a lot of pain in my heart... I wanted to grab my heart and press it .., just to die ... and maybe he can have a son he deserves... I'm a disappointment... I'm a total piece of shite ... - Jake )

Jake? (Isabella got inside) I know you are here... he'll be back alex...

( I was just sobbing) it's because he has you guys ... but ... for me ... it's not ... he probably hates me ... I'm shite! I'm just a bloody piece of shite whole deserves the worst ! ( i said sobbing feeling anger at myself - Jake )

Jake... he loves us all... and he loves you more... I heard him saying he was staying for you... so you don't have to be alone passing through adolescence and been gay... (Isabella got close to his hiding spot and sat there)

But ... he just left for my fault! ( I started sobbing... I was actually inside the wall ... and the mini door was closed so she can't come in - Jake)

Maybe he feels sad now... but still he loves you and he'll be back... (Isabella)

He always says he won't take long... and ends up taking months to come back ... ( Jake)

Maybe this time is different... (Isabella)

You guys don't deserve this shite for my fault... ( I got out of the hiding spot ) I'm going to my room ... I'm not feeling well... ( I mess her hair and started walking out sobbing)

Why you do this... all the time! (Isabella said mad)

Do what ? ( I looked at her ) Do what !? ( Jake)

Run! Every time someone wants to make you feel better you just run! (She got up) always its the same... I was here for you and you decided to leave me here and run! (She walked to him and pushed him)

( I got still with her words ... I was sobbing so bad ...feeling a lot of pain ... like no other day ... ) because I don't like ... for people to see me this way ... all weak ... and knowing it was my fault... makes me hate myself... now I'm not just a bad son ... but also a bad brother... I always go ... before I depress anyone with my feelings... because not even you knew ... that every single time dad Left I wanted to die so bad ... and the only way for people not to see that was going away... I deserve to be alone ... I deserve to go through shite ... I don't only get judged about my likings ... but also of how I look... people also judge me because my dad is always leaving when I need him the most ... and for my stupid head he left ... he always leaves... no matter if ... I beg him! I beg him! To stay ! And he doesn't ! For my fault! Because the only thing I do best is hurt people! It's all my fault! For my fault you and mom are going to be bad all this week! I can't ! Anymore ! I only cry for him! I only beg him! And yet still he goes ! ( Jake said sobbing really but really bad )

You have me tired! Stop bloody complaining! Always saying it's your bloody fault! I'm here trying to make you bloody happy! So you won't feel alone and and feel like its your bloody fault ! But you keep talking the same shite! (She pushed him) I'm tired! I'm tired! My parents don't pay attention to me! And I'm not crying about it! I'm always trying to be happy! I like a boy who is gay! And I'm not crying or complaining! Stop bloody crying! (She pushed him again) you are not bloody alone! Open your blood stupid eyes! And see you have everyone by your side! (Isabella pushed him again)

Stop fucking pushing me! You have not fucking idea what I have went through! I have tried to kill myself! Trying to be happy when I'm not! You aren't the one getting fucking judged are you! Are you! (she now looked scared) you have no fucking idea Isabella! You know nothing! And I only say the truth! It is my fault! You aren't the one faking to be happy! So now shut the fuck up ! Shut up ! I'm tired of people saying that I'm only complaining ! You see ! This is why I don't talk to anyone! They don't fucking listen and they only judge! You are no different! ( I screamed sobbing and being angry and she looked really scared - Jake h

(Isabella stared crying... and gave some steps backwards... ) I want my mom... (Isabella said crying)

Trying to act all fucking tough... you better watch what you say before even start judging people! ( Jake said sobbing and being angry he got out of the studio and went to his room slamming the door )

(Isabella was crying and sat down in the floor... covering her face feeling a lot of pain...)

(I heard everything he said... and I feel bad now all this time he was faking to be happy... some tears got out of my eyes... I feel so bad now... I'm not enough to make him happy... all this time I thought he was... and he was lying- Zack)

( I was in my room sobbing so bad ...I just got to my bathroom and turn the shower on with warm water... when I got inside... I just sat down... and the make up I put in my legs to cover my cuts wash off ... I just started sobbing even worse wanting to cut so badly- Jake )

Sam... I'm leaving to my house with Zoe... thanks for everything... (Zack said and he got out where his mom was now waiting)

(I was still in the studio crying... it won't be the same with Jake... I can't be the same with him anymore... no after this... - Isabella)

( I was sobbing... I just cut my legs again... I got out of the shower and cleaned my cuts and covered them ... to later change and put some comfortable clothes... I was sitting on my bed when my mom got in the room... I was still sobbing- Jake)

Jake... what happened? Why is Isabella crying? And why Zack decided to leave( Sam)

He left ? ( I felt more pain ) and with Isabella... I think I might have ... said things ... that I should keep to myself... ( i said sobbing rubbing my leg - Jake )

Jake... go to Isabella's room and say sorry... about Zack I don't know why he decided to go... (Sam said and stared walking out)

It doesn't matter if I say sorry... it won't change anything.. ( she's probably going to get mad at me and start screaming- Jake)

Jake! Do what I'm telling you! (Sam looked at him)

It's not going to make a difference... I said sorry to my dad ... I begged him for an apology... and yet... he left... so what difference can it make ( i said sobbing rubbing my leg ... I stopped when she looked at my legs... I was wearing pants - Jake )

I don't get why you never! Never! Do what I'm asking you to do! Always is like you want! (Sam)

It's never like that and you know it ! I always do what you tell me to do ! ( Jake)

Then move and go say sorry! (Sam said angry)

It won't make a difference! Why say sorry for saying how I felt ! It's not my fault she got me mad and made me scream it at her ! ( Jake)

Are you serious Jake! You won't move! (Sam)

( she walked to me and placed her hand on my leg and that made me groan in pain ... oh god .. she's going to want to see - Jake)

What is wrong with you leg!? Let me see!

It's nothing... ( I don't want her so see )

Let me see!

Mom I said it was nothing really... ( some blood was showing and I put the pillow on my legs )

(Sam removed the pillow and pulled his pants down and looked at his leg and then him) what ... are you hurting yourself? (She asked even though it was obvious)

( I felt in shock when she pulled my pants down... I was looking at her with my eyes full of tears... I felt embarrassed and ashamed... I even started breathing fast wanting to cry so bad - Jake)

Why?! Why Jake? What are we doing bad with you? (Sam said almost crying)

( I didn't noticed Isabella standing by the door I was just looking at my mom) I'm ... I'm not feeling well... ( my voice broke as I tried to cover my legs but she didn't let me - Jake)

Jake... but why? (Sam)

(I walked to my room... - Isabella)

He's always leaving ... because... ( I wanted to cry ) because I always have to say something... without thinking... and he leaves ... making you guys suffer... and I hate myself for that ... knowing that he would still be here if I wasn't so stupid... ( Jake face down crying) even Isabella told me to stop crying... but I can't ... he's the only person I have cried so bad ... begging him to stay... because I know you guys will be hurt ... I'm ... I'm sorry...: ( Jake said crying)

Jake... it's ok... he'll be back... don't feel bad about it... sometimes we hurt people and we can't help it... but we can fix it... don't cry love... (she touched his cheek)

I'm ... I'm sorry... if I'm not the best son...that you guys ... deserve... and not being a good brother... ( I took out a 2 boxes of necklaces I had in my night stand) this was ... for you and my sister... but she's probably mad at me ... ( i said crying) I'm really sorry... ( I looked at her while I was crying... I just hugged her - Jake)

(I hugged him back) I love you... no matter what... and everything is going to be ok... he'll be back... and Isabella is going to be just fine... ok... thanks for the present... (she chuckled in a sweet way)

You guys deserve better... ( I was crying while hugging her ) everyone ... is feeling bad for my fault now ... ( I said crying) and you don't have to thank me ... ( Jake)

Jake... don't cry baby... we all love you and we wouldn't change you for nothing... (Sam said hugging him tight)

( I started biting my lip to not cry ) you guys are the best.., and I'm sorry for making things bad ... I'm sorry... ( Jake )

It's ok... (I kissed his head) I love you ok... no matter what you do or who you are... or how you look... I love you... (she smiled to him)

( I wanted to cry so much ) I love you too mom... ( I smile while crying)

Now let me make you a tea... I'll be back... (she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen)

( I pulled my pants up and grabbed the box for Isabella... I cleaned my tears so she wouldn't say anything... I got up and went to her room and knocked the door also opened it a bit ) Isabella... I'm sorry.., ( i said when I saw her )

(I looked at him then my book... if we have something in common is that we love to read- Isabella)

( I walked up the her with my legs shaking I sat down in front of her ) I'm really sorry... for what I said ... I know ... I shouldn't have said that ..: I'm sorry... ( I moved her book a bit so she can see me - Jake)

(I looked at him... I have my eyes reddish and my nose... ) you were so mean... (Isabella)

( I was actually saying how I felt ... in .. a mean way ) I'm sorry... I got mad ... and I wasn't thinking... I just haven't had a good day ... 2 men try to do something to me ... and I got locked in a cell for nothing...Zack was mad at me earlier... I wasn't feeling well... I'm really sorry... i ... I was stupid for acting like that ... ( Jake)

Ok... I get you... we all can have a bad day... (Isabella)

I'm really sorry... please forgive me ... ( I gave her the box ) this is for you ... I've been... saving my money to finally buy it ... ( i said sad knowing I ruin everything)

You can't buy me... (I said serious)

I know I can't ... but I want you to have it ... I will understand... if you don't forgive me soon... but I hope you do ... just keep it ... without forgiving me ... ( Jake)

Leave it there in my table... (Isabella said)

You will put it there ... after you see it ... I'll say it once again ... I'm sorry... I really am ... ( I got up and went out of her room closing the door - Jake )

(I grabbed the box and opened it... it was this beautiful pink pearls necklace I wanted... but it was to expensive... I sighed and put it in my table next to my bed and I got up and walked to his room... ) thanks Jake... (Isabella said still serious)

( I was actually crying and went she got in the room I cleaned my tears fast and I looked at her ) you don't have to thank me ... I ... I know you wanted it ... ( I tried to smile because I wanted to cry so bloody bad - Jake)

Why are you crying? Just don't scream at me...

I'm not feeling well that's all ... ( I sighed ) I got to admit ... it feels so bad ... all of this ... ( Jake )

I know... I miss dad too... but he'll be back soon... now I have to deal with my problems so I can't think about him leaving... (Isabella)

You know something... sometimes you act older than me ( I chuckled while cleaning my tears ) now I have to call Zack ... to see why he left so suddenly... ( I rubbed my eyes and then rubbed my leg )

He was outside when you said all those things to me... (Isabella)

( I got still and hit my face ) he must of thought... I was talking about him ... when I was only talking about my dad ... because he's the only person who makes me forget about the problems I have he makes me happy... ( Jake)

(I looked at Jake and I feel my cheeks burning... I like Zack but he is gay and he loves my brother- Isabella)

( I looked at her and sighed ... I don't like the idea of her liking Zack ... it's just ... actually sick ... I took out my phone to call him- Jake )

Ok... goodnight... (I walked out of his room... I won't be the same to him even tho he said sorry... he made feel pain and scared... - Isabella)

( I started calling Zack while sitting on my bed ... I just grabbed my blanket and went under my bed ... waiting for him to respond- Jake)

(I was drawing when I heard my phone ringing... it was Jake... I ignore it- Zack)

( it sent me to the voicemail... he's mad ... for some reason I felt pain... but I tried calling him again- Jake )

Ugh! (I answer it) hello...

Zack ... I ... ( bloody hell he sounds angry ) I know you heard what I was telling my sister... but I want to let you know that ... I wasn't talking about you ... I was talking with the problem of my dad ... ( Jake )

And you are calling me for that? (Zack said serious)

I ... ( pain) well yes ... because I don't want you to think bad ... you make me happy and make me forget about my dad problems... that's only when you are near me ... but I meant that when I'm alone... I just don't want you to think wrong ... ( Jake said and his voice broke a little)

If I make you happy... why do you cut yourself? Or you think I haven't noticed... (mad)

( I got still and started crying in silence) ... I ... I only... do it when my dad leaves... I ... i... I'm stupid... ( Jake said sad )

It's been an awful day... I'm not feeling good either... (I got up turned the light off and went into my bed) I have a lot to think about...

I ... I just wanted to tell you .. that ... I love you ... and I would never fake any kind of feeling with you ... you .. make me feel different and happy ... I forgot about my problems... and I want to thank you ... but ... please don't be mad ... ( i said that because he still sounded mad )

I'm not mad Jake... it's just that... today it's been a day full of things... you told me things I didn't know... now I know fur sure you cut... supposedly I make you happy... but I'm not sure... because why to cut then... and not even... (deep breath) in sex... because... you... (pain!) feel controlled... and... hurt... (pain in my chest...) I don't know... I'm feeling... a lot of... things... (Zack)

I'm sorry... for making you think I wasn't happy... when I am ...I'm ... sorry... ( I shouldn't have told him anything) and don't worry about the other thing...( Jake)

I can't Jake... now... (silence)

Now? ( what is he trying to say ... my heart started pumping really fast)

(Zack stared crying) I... don't know...

What's wrong...? I mean .. I know you may feel bad ... but if it's because of what I told you don't worry about it really... and I'm sorry for before ... I'm really sorry... ( Jake )

You don't get it... now I feel... (pain) like I been controlling you... not letting you be yourself... telling you how to move, what to do... how to touch me... (crying) and also hurting you... while I made you move... I feel so bad... I don't think I would be able to do it again... Jake... I need a break a time... I feel insecure now... (Zack said crying)

( I felt my heart stopped I even hit my head with the bed ... I started breathing fast ) Zack ... ( my voice broke) pl... please not you too ... I know you can feel bad ... and you didn't mean it ... you don't need to feel like that ... ( I started breathing faster wanting to cry while I was feeling a lot but a lot more pain)

How do you want me to feel? (Zack)

I ... I don't know ... I just don't want it to bother you ... I just ... ( I started crying feeling more pain ) I ... just don't want it to bother you ... ( Jake said crying)

You don't bother me... I was the one bothering you... (Zack said crying)

No .. you didn't... you seriously didn't... don't let what I told you bother you ... ( Jake said crying feeling a lot of pain ) I'm ... I'm sorry... if I did anything wrong... I'm sorry... did ... did I do something wrong ? If ... if I did ... im sorry ( Jake said crying wanting to change Zack's mind )

You didn't do anything wrong... I was the one doing everything wrong! Controlling you... since the beginning... like that day in the closet when I touched you... and I made you uncomfortable... I never... I was doing everything for me... and I was selfish... I wasn't... I was not thinking at all! About you or your feelings... (Zack still crying)

( I started hyperventilating while crying I just got out of under my bed before I get worse ) Zack ... you know perfectly i started the things... and you weren't selfish at all ... I swear... you didn't do... anything wrong... you know ... i love you right ? ( Jake asked crying and hyperventilating like the times he begged his dad to stay but he didn't)

I don't know... what if you feel force to love me... i didn't let you chose...(Zack said crying)

What? Nooo ! I love you Zack ... I've been loving you ... please just don't leave me ... or ... you don't .. you don't love me? ( the only way I'll stop asking is if he tells me he doesn't - Jake)

I do... but I haven't been a good boyfriend... and I can't... I just can't... what if Max is better... and I haven't let you try ... (crying)

What ... what's are you saying? ( I started sobbing) I don't want to be with anyone else that it's not you ... I'm ... I'm in love with you ... really in love with you ... you make me happy... ( Jake said sobbing)

How can I make you happy when I haven't let you be yourself... I been taking pictures and gif... and now I feel... you didn't wanted all those things.. you even asked me why?! And I didn't get it... that maybe that was a I don't want you to keep doing it! I'm so stupid ... (I can't with this pain my heart... I been so stupid- Zack)

But ... I didn't care if you did ... I didn't mind ... just don't leave like this ... ( Jake said sobbing knowing he won't be Able to change his mind )

I'm so confused... I don't know what to do... I don't...(Zack)

Is... is this ... really.., what you want ? ( Jake asked sobbing)

Jake... my mom is coming... bye... (it was a lie but it's hurting me a lot... I was so sobbing)

I ... want to die so much ... ( I whispered while sobbing) bye... ( he just hung up and I started putting some other clothes I want to go talk to him )

(I stared sobbing feeling this pain in my heart... I been a bad boyfriend a bad person... so selfish... telling him what to do... I won't be able to do it again... or asking anything... I feel like I been forcing him... into this relationship and all the things we have done... the things in my house phone. Those video calls that I made him do so I can get provoke... even if I saw him shy I kept insisting for him to do it... I'm a bad guy... - Zack)

( I got changed and went to his house ... I knocked the door ... I looked like shite ... but I really love him .. and I don't want to lose him ...Sarah opened the door and she got worried it was really late... I explained some of things to her and she walked upstairs)

Zack... it's Jake ... (Sarah said concerned and worried as she got in his room)

Tell him to leave... (Zack said crying)

He's ... really bad ... he's crying saying he wants to talk to you ... ( Sarah)

( I was in the living room sobbing covering my face ... I can't deal with this pain he's making me feel... I just can't ... he is hurting me like no other person has ... it even hurts more than my dad leaving..., - Jake)

Ok... (i don't have any other options he is here and I love him- Zack )

Do you want me to tell him to come up ? Or you go downstairs? ( Sarah)

Tell him to come here... I don't want anyone to listen or bother us... (Zack said crying as he cleaned his tears)

Ok ... ( she walked out of his room and went to tell Jake to go upstairs)

( I walked upstairs... feeling a lot of pain ... I got to his room and when I saw him my heart started breaking... he's hurting me a lot ... I just walked a bit inside his room ... scared he doesn't want me close- Jake)

(I looked at him feeling pain... knowing I been hurting him all this years... I waited for him to say something- Zack)

( a lot of tears where getting out of my eyes) Zack .. . I ... I just wanted to tell you to ... not make that decision... I know you feel ... hurt... but it's seriously nothing to worry ( Jake said almost sobbing)

I don't feel hurt... you still don't get it... I been hurting you... (Zack said crying again)

I'm trying... really hard... to make stay with me ... I need you in my life ... I really love you no matter what...( Jake said sobbing)

(I stared sobbing and covered my face... I'm hurting him now... I'm so stupid... again because I'm thinking of how I feel I'm hurting him...) Jake... I'm sorry... I'm so bloody stupid...

( I wanted to go hug him but I didn't... I was scared to touch him ) your not stupid... I just want you to tell me face to face ... if that's the decision you want ? ( Jake said sobbing really but really bad )

I don't want to leave you... I'm... (happy? Or it was a lie) I want to be with you... but I don't want you to feel force to be with me... (Zack)

( I looked at him knowing he's hiding something) I don't feel forced you be with you ... but ... are ... are you happy with me ? ( he asked sobbing)

I guess... but now I'm sure... because you did things to make me happy and now I don't know what was real or a lie... (Zack said sobbing and covers his face)

Nothing... nothing was a lie ... ( Jake said sobbing)

(I place my hand on my chest feeling this horrible pain... I feel so bad right now, like I'm the worst- Zack)

Answer me something... are you sure you want ... ( I started sobbing even more ) are you sure that's the decision you want to make ? ... ( I started sobbing so but so bad even worst than him - Jake)

No... I'm not sure... I love you... but I feel like I'm the worst... (Zack said sobbing)

( he's hurting me a lot ...) you aren't the worst ... because right now I'm showing you how much I want you to stay with me ... driving to your house ... at 3:30am yo try to change your mind shows a lot ... ( Jake said sobbing really bad he was even having a hard time breathing)

Con you Hug me... (I looked at him) no... wait... no I don't want you to do what I say... god... (he stared sobbing even more...)

( I started sobbing a lot worse ) can I hug you ? ... I just ... want you to be like you use too... I don't like this ... ( i said sobbing really bad ... I'm scared to get close to him and he'll push me away... I place my hand on my chest pressing it feeling a lot of pain... I walked up to him and took his hands while I sit down on his bed ) I love you ... and ... ( more pain) if that's ... that's the decision you want ...( I started sobbing even worse and more ) I ... I have no other option... ( I just broke down in tears ) than to respect it ...I ... I don't want to cause you more pain ... I really love you ... so it's not easy seeing you like this ... ( i said sobbing so but so bad I even face down wanting to squeeze my heart and die ... this is hurting like nothing ever has ... I slowly let go of his hands to later get up ...- Jake)

No Jake! Don't go! (I grabbed his arm) I can't live without you... I love you... I do... I'm sorry I was a bad boyfriend... I'm sorry if I hurt you... god I'm so sorry... (Zack)

( I was just sobbing... feeling a lot of pain even though if he just told me not to go ) you aren't... a bad boyfriend... you just aren't... but you ... you aren't even sure if what we had was real... you got insecure about our feelings ... you aren't sure if you were happy... ( Jake said sobbing really bad facing the floor)

(I let go his arm) so... you do want the time? ...

( I looked at him while I was sobbing and nodded my head disagreeing... I was sobbing so bad I couldn't even talk - Jake)

(I crawled in my bed to get close to him and I pulled him to me to hug him... even tho I don't know if he wants that and that just makes me insecure- Zack)

( I got still and started sobbing even worse ... I just hugged him back tight ) I love you ... and I can't live without you ... just ... please... please don't leave me ... I don't care what has happened... I just want everything to be like it was ... ( Jake whispered sobbing)

(I didn't say anything I just keep hugging him... I really love him. But I been so selfish not thinking about how he feels or what he wants... - Zack)

( when he didn't respond I felt my heart breaking into millions of pieces..:: I just kneel down while I knelt hugging him back tight ... he ... he was about to leave me ... - Jake )

If you want... only if you want... stay with me for the rest of the night... (Zack)

I want to stay with you ... ( Jake said sobbing still )

(I pulled him to my bed so he can lay down and I kept hugging him... ) I'm sorry... (Zack)

You don't have to apologize for anything... ( Jake said sobbing hiding his face on Zack's chest )

(I kept crying until we fell asleep... - Zack)

(A Week Before the Attack)

(It's been two weeks since that day... we try to be the same but it's no easy. I'm always thinking if I'm doing something bad... we haven't been together. Something happened to me that day... I don't get my... to get hard... I'm always trying and nothing... I guess I'm so insecure now that I just can't...I think he doesn't know that he hasn't notice... I love him that's why I'm trying hard to be like I was... - Zack)

( since that day nothing is the same ... I'm now shy around him ... scared to hold his hand ... scared every time he calls me ... I'm just scared he's going to want to end things ... my dad is here .,. And I had to tell him about my cuts ... it wasn't easy ... he's mad ... and with Zack ... he doesn't get hard anymore... I've ... Ive tried to get him provoked... and nothing... I just feel ... that he lost interest in me ... last time I even started crying... because I was trying... to provoke him make him feel something and nothing... I'm not the same confidence I had ... I'm more insecure about how I look and body... thinking he doesn't like me because of that... maybe I just don't ... make him feel anything anymore... and he thinks I haven't noticed... which is stupid because for all the times I try to get him excited... and when I do ... he just dies during the act ... leaving me wanting to cry... I don't like for him to see me naked anymore... I feel embarrassed... and I don't like it ... but I love him ... and ... I just have to accept what's going on even though it's still causing me pain- Jake )

(I drove to his house so we can go to school, even though I don't want to go... I parked in front of his house waiting for him- Zack)

( I was actually crying... I cleaned my tears... and even put long sleeve shirt which I never use ... I feel so insecure about myself... it's horrible... I just went out of my house to later go to his car and get inside... my legs started shaking ... feeling nervous and shy ...- Jake)

What are you wearing? (I asked him when I saw him- Zack)

Long sleeve... ( I don't want to ... but I don't feel ok with myself anymore- Jake )

Why? You never use that things... (I was looking at him)

( I was getting nervous) it's... it's more comfortable...( my nose was all red for the crying... he knows how much I don't like this kind of shirts ... before anything happened he said ... he likes it more when I show some of my muscles... bloody hell he must know something is wrong ... I was just holding the end of sleeves down feeling nervous and shy ... - Jake )

Jake... you hate that kind of shirts... did I do something wrong? (Zack)

( I looked at him ) no you didn't do anything.. it's just ... ( make something up ! ) my ... my dad made me wear it ... to not show a lot ...: ( Jake)

What? And since when does he... well... I think you look better in the normal shirts... (Zack)

( I just look more shy with this shirts ) I don't like this shirts... I prefer normal ones ... but he told me to wear it ... ( Jake )

Well ok... you know i was thinking that we could skip school to say and go to the beach... (Zack)

Oh ...umm... sure it sounds good ... ( Jake)

Good... we can buy swimsuits there...,(Zack)

( oh no! No !no! ) well... sounds like a plan ( I fake a smile... please don't cry ... please don't cry ! I feel embarrassed for him to see me ! - Jake)

(I stared driving to the beach. Actually feeling happy... I want to forget about what happened and try to be just me... love him like he deserves- zacK)

( I was looking out the window when I felt his hand on my leg ... for some reason my heart started beating really fast I even blushed ... this whole thing changed me into someone I would hate to be - Jake )

(I looked at him sideways and smiled... then I thought... what if he doesn't want me to touch him...- Zack)

( I was blushing a bit and then I looked at him and just smiled... Hoping one day things can be like they were - Jake )

(I smiled back and took his hand... maybe he's saying that I can touch him... that I can hold his hand- Zack)

( I blushed and hold his hand back ... it's been a long time since I felt my heart warm ... - Jake )

(We got to the beach and I parked the car) let's go by the swimsuits (I smiled to him- Zack )

Ok... ( I smiled even tho I didn't want to and we walked to where they had the swimsuits ... I felt scared he was going to look at me weird ... like disturbed... I know I have a good shaped body... but I don't feel secure anymore- Jake)

(I bought the swimsuits and we went to this place to change... then we got out and I looked at him smiling) you look better without that long sleeve shirt (Zack)

( I blushed a bit ... bloody hell here comes the part i feel embarrassed) I probably look the same ( I chuckled, feeling scared- Jake )

No you don't... with that shirt you don't look like yourself... but I'm not telling you what to wear... (Zack )

Yeah I know ... but my dad said to wear it .. I didn't want problems so I just did ... I like my other shirts way better ( Jake smiled trying to be the same as before )

(I smiled and walked to him to touch his cheek) I love you Jake...

( I smiled back in a sweet and shy way ) I love you too ... ( Jake )

(I felt my heart pumping fast as i decided to get close to him... just to feel his lips on mine- Zack)

( I was scared... really scared... I just kissed him back as I place my hand on his cheek - Jake)

I miss you... (I said between the kiss)

I miss you too ... ( i said between the kiss as I moved my hand to be on the back of his head - Jake)

(I kept kissing him... I have to stop thinking so I can feel him again... he loves me and I love him... that's all that matters... the rest doesn't. It's the past and it was just a bad moment... the kiss was getting intense my cheeks burning and my hand shaking, like if it was our first kiss- Zack)

( my legs were shaking as I felt my cheeks burning like hell ... we just kept kissing in a very intense way ... I was feeling weak and scared...,, I don't feel good with myself... and ... I'm just afraid things may happen... last time we tried to be together..., he told me to open my legs more when I was already at my limit ... and ... for some reason I started feeling bad ...: about myself.,,, I don't know why ... I was feeling scared... and even more when he put me against the wall ... the kiss was getting more intense even our tongues playing together- Jake )

(I was trying so hard not to think on how insecure I feel... some how we were both now naked and he lay down in this bench and I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast... while I keep kissing him and my other hand on top of his head so I won't fall- Zack)

( I started moaning while kissing him blushing more out the normal... I am feeling embarrassed for him to see me naked ... maybe he doesn't like how I look and that makes him not work sometimes... somehow I was slowing the kiss until he pressed me ... my head tilted back with a moan and I blushed even more - Jake )

(Slowly I let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast as we both stared to moan. My skin was now getting goosebumps... I been missing him. But I'm so insecure but I can't think about that or I won't be able to finish here- Zack)

( I started feeling a lot of goosebumps all over my body I hold on the side of this bench thingy as I was moaning also with pain ... it always happens when we start... with my other hand I started touching his abdomen moving my hand slowly to his chest feeling all the goosebumps he's getting- Jake)

(Move fast... and don't think... my mind was saying. I looked at him and he did this faces that I like so much... I got even more excited and moved faster and my hand too so he will feel doble pleasure- Zack)

Ah! ( i moaned while looking at him ... I started using my legs to pull him deeper as my back arched... we were both looking at each other until he started moving really fast and hard ... my body get still as I hold on the bench there was while moaning now loud ... I bit my lip so it wouldn't be loud ... he kept doing the same movements and I looked to the side moaning even the bench thing was moving - Jake)

(Is he liking it or no... is it?... maybe he doesn't want me to go fast... maybe he is feeling pain... god... pain in chest, I have to stop thinking- Zack)

( he was still moving the same way ... and my body got still because of the pleasure... and I looked at him with pleasure and desire ... I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I started moving my hips with him so he can feel more ... I started biting and licking his neck - Jake)

(That's how I knew he was liking it so I kept moving like that... I grabbed his hips and moved them with me... then I remember he told me I controlled him and let his hips go but still moving... why I can't get out of my head those words... it just makes me feel insecure of what I'm doing- Zack)

( I have to someway make him be like he was before... and I don't know how ... I just moved one hand and grabbed his to put them on my hip... I just want him to feel good ... I was still moaning with my head tilted back ... as I kept moving my hips with him - Jake)

(As he did that I grabbed his hips again to move him with me... I have to admit that even if I was feeling pleasure I was scared of so something wrong. As he finished and I did after him. I did some slow movements and then pull out and gave him kisses on his chest... I would like to feel him... but I better not... maybe next time... I pulled my swimsuit up- Zack)

( I was breathing fast ... I pulled up my swimsuit and sat down...I was still blushing... I feel shy again... oh god... this isn't like me ... he was looking at my abdomen... and ... I felt embarrassed... so embarrassed- Jake)

Are you ok? (I said looking at him trying to know if I did something wrong- Zack)

Yes ... I'm fine ... ( I smiled shyly as I gave him a kiss )

(I smiled looking at his eyes) I love you... I do Alex...

( I got nervous) I love you too Zack ... more than anything...

Don't say that... I don't want you to feel bad if I do something wrong (Zack said facing down)

Zack ... you won't do anything wrong... ( i said looking at him ... I just cleaned my pleasure off me ... then I looked at him again... - Jake )

That's what I thought and I was wrong... I just want you to feel happy... (Zack said and looked at Jake)

And I do feel happy... i really do ... ( Jake )

(I touched his cheek and smiled to him) let's go swim... (Zack said kissing Jake's forehead)

( I smiled and we got out of the dressing room thing... we started walking out the place ... and I was feeling a bit embarrassed... of myself... I don't feel ok with me anymore... I feel like I'm unattractive now ... I don't know - Jake)

(I sat down in the sand and stared making a sand castle... just thinking about everything and about now... I wanted to feel him and I don't want to tell him... I'm afraid I will do something wrong if he does something to me. I better stop thinking about feeling him... I don't think it will happen again, because it was me who always asked him to do something and I'm not doing it and I won't so it's past now... I sighed and kept doing the sand castle- Zack)

( I just sat down looking at the view... and for some reason I wasn't feeling safe ... my heart started pumping really fast like if I was being watched... then images came to my head ... of people being killed one by one ... I don't know why I'm seeing this - Jake)

(I looked at Jake and smiled... I feel like joking) you are getting fat, alex? (Zack joked)

( I got still ... and for some reason felt like crying... my heart was pumping really fast... I looked at him feeling hurt ) what ? ... I mean ... I am ? ( Jake said trying to play it cool )

(I nodded still joking- Zack)

( is he serious? I clear my throat) no... I'm not... ( Jake )

Yes you are... (I joke)

I'm not ... ( I even weight less then what I did ... - Jake)

Why so serious? (Zack)

I'm not being serious... ( Jake )

It's because you are fat? (I joke- Zack)

I'm not fat and I know that ...( Jake said actually feeling like he wants to cry)

Look that stomach... (Zack kept joking)

( l actually wanted to cry) I know I'm not fat... or what is it ? You wouldn't like me if I was fat ? ( I was getting mad because of the pain I was feeling- Jake)

What? Eww no (Zack joked)

( pain that's all I felt ... fucking pain) its not like a give a fuck ( i said now almost crying and being mad I got up and started walking to the place we left our clothes- Jake)

Jake?! (I got up and followed him) I was joking... you are not fat... I was just joking... (Zack said following Jake)

Ok whatever... ( Jake said and walked a bit faster )

Jake!? (I walked faster) what's wrong ? I was joking! (Zack)

You want to know what's the problem, that lately I haven't been feeling well with myself and you made me feel worse than before ( Jake said walking into the place to get the clothes)

(I got in shock) Jake... I didn't know... I was just joking... I like you and you are not fat... (Zack)

( I put on my stupid shirt ! ) whatever ( Jake said almost crying as he walked to the dressing room to put on his pants)

(I stared to feel pain) Jake... what are you doing ? (I said looking at him changing- Zack)

( I had my pants on ... I just looked at myself and started crying.,. I covered my face feeling mad at my self ) I'm not feeling well, ok ( Jake said looking to another side so he can try to stop crying)

What are you crying? Jake I was joking... (Zack)

I'm not feeling well! ( I cleaned my tears and walked out of the place... now feeling so embarrassed he saw me naked ... I don't feel comfortable with me ! I sat down by outside the place with my head down- Jake)

(I looked at him walking out... now I feel stupid. I been trying to make him happy and I ruined everything. I walked outside and sat down next to him) Jake... I was joking... (Zack)

( I was just with my head down... there's been times I even feel like I disgust people) just forget it ... ( i said only showing my eyes - Jake )

Jake... I like you... why are you feeling like this? I don't get it... (Zack)

( I can't tell him the main reason... that is ... that I don't think I attract him anything) some problem that happened in school... calling me fat and more other things ... that I was horrible... I make people feel disgusted when they see me :.. they even said something like let me do it to you from the back so I won't see your horrible face even though I have to see your disgusting body ... ( I put my head down and I started crying again - Jake)

Jake... why to believe those things. It's stupid... you are not ugly... and I like you that's the most important thing... (Zack)

Nobody has ... never offended me so bad ... and humiliate me ... ( Jake said crying)

Jake... (I looked at him) since when do you care about that things... ?

It's not that I care for what they said... it's by the way I got humiliated...

(I kept looking at him) it's sad that you don't feel comfortable with me for some others guys... (Zack)

Zack... it's not that ... but I just can't help feeling that way ... thankfully that day I had extra clothes... in my book bag for after school... they bloody ripped mine ... and started saying all of those things ( Jake face down crying)

So why not telling me? Why hiding those things to me? (Zack)

Because I felt embarrassed and weak ... for not being able to stop them ... I'm so bloody stupid ( Jake )

(I just signed... I don't know how to feel... he didn't thought I can defend him or protect him- Zack)

I'm ... I'm sorry I didn't tell you ... it was a stupid thing ... ( i said crying... but still feeling mad because of his " joke " )

It's ok... (Zack )

Can ... can we go somewhere else ... ( i said when I actually saw max and this other guy with him ... one of the guys who was watching those guys do that - Jake)

Ok... (we got up and stared walking to my car... and we got inside) we con go and eat something... (Zack)

Sure...( I was facing a bit down-Jake)

(I stared driving to a Italian restaurant so we can eat... I place my hand in his leg and noticed he looked at me weird- Zack)

( I was still mad for his " joke " ... I was looking out the window feeling mad ... and he was touching my leg a bit up... I was feeling embarrassed and mad - Jake )

(I removed my hand... god... everything was easier when we were 14 and we didn't have problems... and sexual problems too... - Zack)

( bloody hell !i was feeling mad and I don't like it ... I just started looking at my hands and the tattoos... I started to touch the flower tattoo on my hand ... I had a blue one in one hand ... and on the other it was red ... - Jake)

"Hey Jake. How you doing?" (Jake phone from Max)

(I was just driving now feeling Insecure again. Zack)

( I took my Phone out and saw it was max )

" ... I'm fine ..." ( Max's phone )

( this guy better not get me more mad ! - Jake )

(Why that I always try to be nice to Jake and he is like that... I sighed and decided to reply- Max)

"You weren't at school today. Are you sick? " (Jake's phone)

" yeah ... I felt like throwing up ...but I'm better now " ( Max's phone)

( this guy ... is always texting me when I feel mad .. which made me respond mad ! I have to calm down- Jake)

"That's to bad... But I'm glad you feel better now... I can go visit you... :) " (Jake's phone)

( Ha ! I know what you mean by that! Max ! ... he thinks I'll let him fuck me or something! -Jake )

" oh .. I'm actually not at home right now ... " ( Max's phone)

(I been in love with Jake since I was 13 and he never looked at me- Max)

"Jake.. let's have a date... tomorrow? " (Jake's phone)

" Max... you know I can't ... and also my family is doing something for my sister... " ( Max's phone)

( why does he even like me ? - Jake )

"Why are you always rejecting me?... just give me a chance to know me better...:) " (Jake's phone)

" you know I'm already dating someone... and it would be like cheating... and I don't like that ... " ( Max's phone)

"Just a date... I'll make you change your mind" (Jake's phone)

" and how do you plan on doing that ? ... because I don't think I'll change my mind... I'm already dating someone " ( Max's phone)

"You don't know me. But if you give me a chance, I'm sure you can also fall in love with me :)" (Jake's phone)

" Max ... you are a really nice person... and also sweet... but ... I can't do that to Zack ... " ( Max's phone)

"But I like you... and you like me... so we can try...:)" (Jake's phone)

( wait what ? What ? I ... liking him ? What ! When did I ? Even ! Say that ? ... I guess I can try to explain it to him in a nice way ... - Jake)

" I don't know ... I don't think it's correct " ( Max's phone)

( i don't know how to explain! - Jake)

"Zack doesn't have to know... " (Jake's phone)

( what the ... what ! Kind of person does he think I am !? ... ohh god ! I forgot the teacher put us together for a project! Bloody hell! - Jake )

" I... I don't think I can do such a thing ... " ( Max's phone)

"But you feel something for me?" (Jake's phone)

(I was looking that Jake is texting a lot... but I'm trying not to make look jealous- Zack)

( ummm? What ? - Jake)

" your a good and sweet person... you are nice to me ... and ... I thank you for that ... but I ... i .. just care about you " ( Max's phone)

( I don't know what the fuck to say ! - Jake)

"So you... I don't like me? " (Jake's phone)

( I don't know how he cannot see!... ugh! ... I don't know what to say ! - Jake )

" umm, want to talk better in person? " ( Max's phone)

( what did I just send ! - Jake)

"I would like that... where should we meet?" (Jake's phone)

( I don't know ! - Jake )

" anywhere you want ... but when I get home " ( Max's phone)

"Maybe we can go out and eat some ice cream?" (Jake's phone)

( oh god I feel bad for him - Jake)

" sure ... that sounds good " ( Max's phone)

" :) ok... see you later then... when you get home" (Jake's phone)

(Maybe this is the chance I'll be looking for. I'm so happy! - Matt)

You want me to take you home Jake? (Zack said serious)

" see you later " ( Max's phone)

( I looked at Zack ) no what ? Why ? ( Jake )

You are in your phone... so... why do you want to be here with me! (Zack)

( oh ... my ... god ! ) I was just checking somethings ... I'll put it away... ( I put my phone away - Jake )

Yeah sure... (Zack)

What ? I'm serious... ( god ! - Jake)

Keep texting Jake...(Zack)

I was .. sending a mail to my architecture teacher... I can show you if you want ?( Jake )

I know you since we are baby's... and you think I don't know when you lie... (Zack said mad and turned the car to the other direction)

( ugh! ) just don't be mad ... I won't use my phone ... anymore... I won't use it ... ( Jake said and looked at him )

It's ok Jake... let's go back... (Zack)

You don't have to ... ( i said looking at him )

What do you want to do then? We can txt... so maybe we can talk... (Zack said mad)

Oh c' mom don't get mad ... I'm sorry I was using my phone ... ( for some reason he turned off the air ... and I was wearing a long sleeve - Jake)

Who was it? Max? James? Who? (Zack said mad)

(oh god !) it ... it was no one important really... ( he'll kill me right now if I say max ...I hope he doesn't start with the things saying that max only wants to fuck me ... ugh! - Jake)

I don't get how can you happily txt others when you don't even txt me anymore... are you tired of me? (Zack said mad)

Zack ? We were texting yesterday? And I'm not tired of you... I just txt for texting other people I guess... but .. I'm not tired of you ( Jake )

Been flirting with others is just texting you are right... (Zack)

( I chuckled of like saying " what !?" ) excuse me ... but what do you mean... but flirting with others ? ( Jake)

You always do that right..? Or should I say been "nice"? (Zack said mad)

What the ...? What the fuck are talking about you ? Like... seriously... I was just txting someone not important... and I do not ... but do not ... flirt ...with others ... ( Jake said surprised )

That's not what I been seeing... yeah now that I'm useless you are flirting with others... (Zack)

What the fuck Zack ! Seriously what the fuck is your problem right now ! ( Jake )

You tell me! (Zack)

I tell you !? Your the one making a big drama over nothing! Literally nothing! I have not! But not! Been flirting with other people! That is not you ! ( Jake )

That is not me! What do you mean?! (Zack)

Oh my god! You do not even understand what I'm fucking telling you! What I meant was ! That the only person! I bloody flirt with is you! ( Jake )

Oh really ?! Because you haven't been flirting with me in a long time! (Zack)

Yes I have ! What the hell are you ! Talking about?! Is my flirting not enough for you to even remember? Do I need to bloody give you a blow job for you .. Mister I don't remember anything! ... to finally remember... oh wait ... I'm sorry... I forgot that I did that yesterday! ( Jake )

What! That was a long time ago! You haven't do anything in a long time! (Zack said mad)

I did that yesterday! Try to remember! I went to your house ! ( Jake )

Well I don't recall! But i do recall you been all flirty! And not with me! (Zack said mad )

How was I flirting!( Jake )

With Max! I bet you like him! (Zack)

I wasn't even flirting with him ! I don't like him! ( Jake)

Sure... (Zack)

Oh my fucking god Zack ! Really! Are you fucking serious! ( Jake )

(He chuckled angrily) yes I'm serious...!

I haven't flirt with anyone! And I don't like max ! What can't you understand about that ! ( suddenly he just parked the car and looked at me ... he was even breathing fast of how angry he was - Jake )

I have see you! I'm not stupid! (Zack said paranoid about the fact. He's thinking that because he wasn't been able to have proper sex with Jake)

I haven't been flirting with anyone! Just you ! ( Jake )

I don't recall you flirting with me! Just shy as hell! You don't even let me see you naked! (Zack)

I have been flirting with you ! For this pass weeks ! And I'm sorry for not letting you see me bloody naked ! I feel bad about myself! And I told you ! ( Jake said breathing fast wanting to cry of anger)

So I have to fuck myself! Trying to understand why you feel like that! Thinking I'm the one wrong! Go alex! Go! Go flirt with others! Maybe they will fuck you better and not control you! (Zack said mad)

( I got still and started breathing fast) what kind of fucking person do you think I am ! ( i said angry and even hit him on the arm like pushing him and I opened the car door - Jake )

Jake! (I said rubbing my arm) her in the bloody car now!

Bloody make me ! ( I closed the car door in a slam and started walking)

Jake! Get inside! What the fuck! Stop acting like a bloody bipolar! (Zack)

Look who's fucking talking! I'm not going inside that car ! ( I just heard he got out of the car ... - Jake )

Jake! (I walked to him and grabbed his arm) get the fuck inside the car!

( I started trying to make him let me go ) why do you even want me to be there !? ( i said still trying to make him let go off me as he just pulled me hard to him - Jake )

Get in the car alex... (Zack said angry)

" get in the car Jake " my ass ! I'm NOT ! ( i said mad and what the fuck! He just lift me up ! - Jake )

(I put him Inside the car and closed the door.. to walk to the drivers place) fuck Jake! (I said getting inside)

What !? ( Jake )

Why the fuck are yo like this!? Why you changed? What happen to the one I fell in love! (Zack)

You were technically calling me a fucking whore ! Saying that I'm flirting with other people when I'm not ! (Jake said looking out the window and just saw Zack's hand on the window next to his face )

Jake... if you open that fucking door... I'll go... (Zack)

( I closed the door again being angry- Jake )

What the fuck is wrong with you?! (Zack)

You were technically calling me a whore ... who is flirting with others! And I'm not ! How do you want me to act !? How !? ( Jake )

Because you don't fucking flirt with me anymore! (Zack)

Yes I do !( i said rubbing my face - Jake )

Noooo! You don't! (Zack)

Yessss! I do ! ( Jake )

Fine! I'll fake you do! (Zack)

Fake !? Fake !? ( I started laughing angry) it's not my fucking fault you can't remember!( Jake )

No I don't recall! All I can remember is you been all so bloody shy! (Zack)

How do you want me to be !? How !? ( Jake )

Like you bloody were! But oh wait! I know I was forcing you! (Zack)

You weren't fucking forcing me ! So stop saying that ! ( I pushed him - Jake)

Don't bloody push me! (Zack)

Then stop saying those things! ( he just grabbed both of my wrists with his hand because I was about to push him again - Jake )

Don't bloody push me! (Without thinking I pushed him- Zack)

Ah!( he was stronger than me so he made me hit my back and head with the car and he was grabbing my wrist still ...- Jake)

(I let go his wrists) don't ever push me again! I'm not your bloody sister! (Zack)

then stop saying shite ! ( Jake said angry)

Is not shite! Is the truth! You are so shy now that you made me feel insecure! (Zack)

What do you want me to do ! How can I not act shy ! Every time I tried to provoke you nothing happened i began to feel shy ! I'm fucking sorry! I'm sorry I'm not acting the same ! I'm sorry ( Jake said now crying of anger)

(I got still... now I feel so useless) fine Alex... ok... I'm so bloody useless... (Zack)

This is why I don't tell you ! You always take things to wrong way ! I can't tell you how I feel because you always! Take it the wrong way ! ( Jake said crying in a lot of anger)

I'm not taking anything the wrong way ! It's just that is the truth! I know I haven't been working! I know that! I'm sorry! If I make you feel unsatisfied!

You are so! Fucking stupid! Thinking that I would only worry about sex! I didn't fucking care you didn't work ! I didn't! I fucking didn't! ( I opened the car door and got out - Jake )

Jake! (Zack screamed) if you don't get Inside I'm bloody leaving!

Why do you even want me there ? To keep screaming!? ( Jake asked crying of a lot of anger)

Get Inside or I'm leaving Jake! (Zack)

Answer my fucking question! ( Jake )

Get Inside... now! (I turned the car on- Zack)

You know what ... I don't have a fucking idea of where this place is ! ( I know it's really far from my house ) I prefer to fucking walk in this really bad neighborhood! Then to go inside and you can't answer simple question! ( i said crying with anger... and he unlocked the door ) god know what can fucking happen in this bloody place ... ( i started walking... I just heard his car a bit behind me - Jake )

Jake! Get the fuck inside now! (Zack)

Bloody make me ! ( i said to Zack and some guys were looking at me weird ... this place was horrible- Jake)

Jake! Get the fuck inside now! Fuck Jake! (Zack)

Why !? ( i said to Zack as I kept walking hearing his car close ... I was about to cross the street when he put his car in front- Jake )

Get the fuck inside! Move your bloody ass and get inside! (Zack)

I'm moving my ass ! But not to go in there ! ( I started walking again and he almost hit me with the car ... this guys were getting close ... I was trying to ignore them - Jake )

Jake get the fuck inside! Are you blind! They are going to rob you and hit you! Get the hell inside!(Zack)

Then let me walk! ( Jake said )

We don't want the money! We just want to give the kid a job ... ( a guy said )

Fuck Jake! Don't fuck my life! Get inside! (Zack)

( the man was about to grab Jake's arm )

Don't fucking touch me ! ( Jake said angry and hit the man on the face hard )

you fucking kid that hurt ! ( the guy said )

He's perfect for the job ( another guy said )

Get the hell inside bloody Jake! (Zack said now feeling a lot of anger)

Makes no difference! ( for some reason I got still when he got out of the car and walked to me ... what the hell just happened to me - Jake )

(I took his arm and pulled him to the car and closed the door with kids safety so he can't get out. Walked to my sit and stared driving) bloody Jake! (Zack)

What !? ( Jake said angry)

Nothing Jake... (I kept driving feeling a lot of anger- Zack)

" nothing Jake " ( I mumbled imitating him without him being able to understand what I said - Jake )

(I looked at him) what the fuck is wrong with you! Those man were about to do who bloody knows! (Zack)

Maybe they thought I was a bloody whore like you say I am flirting with others! ( Jake )

Shut the fuck up! Ugh! (I hit my own leg feeling angry- Zack)

What ! I'm only repeating what you said ! ( he lift up his hand and for a second I thought he was going to hit me even my heart stopped- Jake )

(I stared hitting the steering wheel) ugh! I just want to get to your bloody house and drop you out of my Fucking car! (Zack)

I have legs ! I can walk !( Jake )

And get rape! Yeah you can! (Zack)

I'm not going to get raped! ( i tried to open the door ) you seriously put kids safety!? Ugh! ( Jake )

Yes I did! What are you bloody stupid to throw yourself out of the car!? (Zack)

I would wait for you to make a fucking stop! ( Jake )

Oh... at least you are not that bloody stupid... (Zack)

You fucking jerk ( I whispered only for my self to hear ... so he's going to get more mad asking what I said because he didn't hear - Jake )

What did you said? (I looked at him sideways- Zack)

Nothing ( Jake )

You know what I'll fucking ignore you... txt to Max, Jake... (Zack)

You are getting me over my nerves! What is going on with mentioning max in everything!? ( Jake )

Because I don't get bloody fuck! So I'm a bitch in need! (Zack said angry)

( I started feeling a lot more angry) you know what ! I won't tell you anything that ! Because you'll take it the wrong way ! ( I can't do anything! Because he left me in pain... and now this pain doesn't go away! I still have it ! And I can tell him anything ! That's another reason why I'm not the same - Jake )

Ok Jake... ok... (I don't bloody like him anymore... god pain in my bloody chest...- Zack)

You can ask my dad to tell you because I'm actually way to embarrassed to say anything... ( Jake said looking away )

Yeah I'll ask your dad about our sexual life... sure... (Zack)

No ... but you can ask him why I have missed school lately... ( Jake )

Because you can't tell me... (he said serious feeling pain in his chest)

Because I ... I don't want the same thing to happen again... ( i said embarrassed of myself)

I don't want to talk anymore... don't talk to me... (Zack)

( I didn't respond to him ... in this moment I was actually feeling pain ... on my ... I sighed ... bloody hell! - Jake )

(I kept driving and got to his house I parked the car and got down to open his door and take the kids safety off- Zack)

( I got out off the car and took my book bag ... I left the doctors paper there I can't tell him face to face ... I just walked to my house to the entrance- Jake)

(I looked at him... and just signed... this is the first time we fight that bad.. I walked to the drivers sit... and got inside just laying my head on the steering wheel- Zack)

( I was getting to the house when I saw Zack's car ... I parked my car and walked to his and knocked on the window:.. I was wearing my professional working clothes - Liam )

( I just went to my room changed into pants and sweater I got under my bed with a blanket... falling asleep crying- Jake )

(I looked at him and unlocked the door- Zack)

( he opened the car door so they can talk ) hey Zack ( he smiled) what are you doing here ... are you waiting for Jake? ( Liam )

No... I just left him here... (I said to Liam and he sat down and closed the door)

Are you feeling ok ? ( Liam )

(I chuckled and covers my eyes wanting to cry... I don't have a dad to talk... he doesn't talk to me. And having Liam it's a bit hard knowing he is better dad than mine) not really... (Zack)

What's wrong? Can I help you with something? ( Liam )

Jake and I... we had a fight... and I'm trying to understand him... but I don't want to talk bad about your son... (Zack)

I know you don't... but you can tell what's the problem ( Liam )

I'm not even sure... (I chuckled) it's like... I ... I don't like him anymore... I don't know... I don't... (Zack)

You don't like him anymore? But ... why ? (Liam)

Noo I'm sorry... my head is all mess up... I meant He does not like me anymore... I didn't mean the other thing... it's just my head all confused... (Zack)

Is this because... he can't do something to you ? I mean.. I know this are his things and I shouldn't be talking... but we have been going to the doctor with him ... ( Liam said concerned)

(I looked at Liam) why?... that's one of the problems... he doesn't talk to me anymore... (Zack)

He's ... he's really embarrassed by this ... he .. cries every single day because of this problem... the doctor told him he can't have ... sex .. temporarily... something... something just went wrong ... ( Liam )

What? And he couldn't tell me!? What kind of person does he think I am!? That I can't understand that he has problems... (Zack)

He's ... really embarrassed... he even had some kind of panic attack when he got the news... he didn't even look at me for the next days ... because I was there when they gave him the news ... and they say it's not for sure if he can have sex for a lot amount of time.. or it's just can be temporary like weeks... ( Liam )

I don't get it... with all respect but he gets hard.. so I don't get it... (Zack)

It's not that the problem... he get like that ... but .. he can't do ... well ... you know .. be inside anyone ... he can't ... ( Liam )

Why?

He's ... actually in pain ... with normal daily basis ... so his ... well manhood... it's actually hurt somehow... I still don't get that part ( Liam )

He could of tell me... even if he felt embarrassed... I been thinking wrong... (Zack)

I know you may have been thinking wrong... but he wouldn't be able to look at you after telling you... he is not even ok with how he looks anymore... he doesn't feel secure ... every time at night he can't sleep because of the pain ... it's not easy... I have been needing to stay at his room at nights to take care of him... he's just embarrassed... like really embarrassed... ( Liam ) you ... you can always talk to him ...

I think I have to... but it hurts me that after 3 years together he couldn't tell me... (Zack )

I know it can't ... but sometimes people don't say anything to not make the other person feel like his useless... he's embarrassed... thinking that he's useless now ... ( Liam )

But I was thinking I was... I don't know... I was so insecure... I don't even have someone to talk... my dad doesn't talk to me... he doesn't like the fuck I talk about boys... (Zack)

You can always talk to me ... you are part of the family... since always...but now even more ( Liam smiled )

Thanks Liam... I always wished for my family to be like this... (Zack)

You always had it ... you just didn't realize it ... ( Liam )

(I just smiled) been gay... it's not easy... and I understand that Jake couldn't talk. Like have a secret... we all have secrets... (Zack)

Yes we do ... ( he looked at Zack ) just don't think that he didn't like you ... because he does .. he was just embarrassed that you would know that ... ( Liam )

(I sighed) thanks for telling me... (Zack)

You don't have to thank me ... ( Liam )

(I looked at him and just smiled... why is Liam so perfect...? Is almost weird... - Zack)

Well... I brought hamburgers... you can come eat if you want ( he smiled )

I would like that... (Zack smiled)

Well let's go ...: ( he smiled and they got out of the car and walked inside the house )

( I was actually crying under the bed covering myself with my blanket feeling pain ... im so useless... - Jake )

(I got into Jake house and went to his room... it was all dark... I got to his bed and crawled to him just to hug him- Zack)

( I was covering my whole body with the blanket and I jumped to feel someone hugging me ) who is this ? ( I asked crying under the blanket trying to see who it's was - Jake )

Your lover... (Zack play with him)

( I chuckled crying) I can't see anything..,, ( Jake said underneath the covers )

It's a game... you don't have to see me... (Zack said rubbing his hand on Jake body)

( I was feeling a lot of goosebumps... ) then how do I know ... it's really you ? ( i said teasing him a bit ... then I remember how useless I am ... and I felt bad - Jake )

Well.. because... your boyfriend.. is not so hot like I am... (Zack)

( I chuckled...) what are you talking about? He's really hot ... ( I moved the cover a bit to show my eyes to look at him- Jake )

What? Are you serious? Look at me.. I'm so hot and sexy... (Zack made eye contact)

( I looked at his face and then eyes ) well you say that because you haven't seen him ... even only when he talks he can get some excited..., ( I gave him a teasing smile and he covered my face a bit and pulled me close - Jake)

Let me show you that I can be sexier... (Zack said and smiled)

I'll need proof of that ... ( Jake said teasing him )

What can I do to prove it? (Zack said)

The best way the it fits you ... ( i said in a flirting voice and I pressed him and be moan I just tried to get out of under the bed knowing he may now feel excited- Jake )

(I grabbed his feet on his way out and pulled to me) your boyfriend is not coming to help you... now you will be just mine... (I took his hands and place them over his head and stared kissing his neck and soft bites- Zack)

( I started to let out silent moans... I started breathing a bit fast ... it's been a long Time ... since we actually played like this ... my head tilted back to give him more space on my neck ) mark me ... ( i said and let out some soft and low moans - Jake )

(I stared sucking His skin and with one hand did my way to his manhood grabbed it and stared moving my hand fast while marking him all over his neck and shoulder- Zack)

( I started moaning while my back archer a bit ... I really didn't care if they can see the marks later ... I just .. wanted to things be like they were :... I was just moaning and started biting my lip so it wouldn't be loud - Jake )

(I pulled away and took off his shirt and stared marking his chest to his V line and back to his neck... I opened his legs slowly and pulled my and his pants down as I let my manhood inside and stared moving making fast movements- Zack)

( I started moaning more as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder... moaning close to his ear... I started moving my hips with him so we can both feel more pleasure ... - Jake )

Ah! ... (I was moaning loud and moving fast... it's been a while since we play and we did something in his bed, his room... I slapped him) you like it? (I said between moaning- Zack)

Ah! Mmm... yes .. I do ... ( i said between moaning and started using my legs to pull him deeper feeling a lot of pleasure and I can see he is too ... I started biting his neck and licked him so he can get more excited... I looked at him tempting myself to do something... I know he likes it when I do this... I just grabbed my manhood and started moving my hand and my head tilted back while I moan and he was looking at me like some kind of food - Jake)

Ah! Yes keep doing it... (I said to Jake between moaning now making hard movements and also faster... I was getting goosebumps) oh, yeah... fuck... (he said moaning loud as he grabbed Jake's hips and made him move with him- Zack)

Ah! Oh god ! ( I moaned loud as I kept my hand on my manhood as he was making hard movements) ah! Zack ! ... fuck this feel so good ... ( i said moaning knowing that excites him more as I started moving my hips with him to make the movements harder - Jake )

Ahh! Jake... (a moan and more hard and fast movements) move faster... (I moan so we can feel even more... as he did it the moaning was getting even louder- Zack)

( I started moving my hips faster and harder ) ahh! Zack ! ( I moaned and my back was archering as I was still moving my hand on my manhood making my head tilt back as I kept moaning... I started using my legs to pull him deeper! Into me ... - Jake )

Ahh! Fuck! Ah! I'm about to cum... (Zack moan moving faster)

Just ... ah! Mmm... just keep ... keep moving ... ( i said moaning louder moving my hips with him ... even the floor began to creak ... I even slowed down my hand a bit because of the pleasure Zack was making me feel ... my hand started shaking the one that's on his chest ... i started breathing fast feeling my body get a bit still for the pleasure.,, somehow automatically making myself tighter even tho I don't want to - Jake )

Ahh! Jake! Fuck! I can't... hold it... (Zack said moaning and moving faster than before... he place his hand on Jake's chest to move faster and place a leg of Jake on his shoulder to go deeper)

( my body was now just moving as his pace ... ) ahh! Zack! Ah! ( i said moaning almost begging him to keep moving ... I looked at him with a lot of pleasure and desire ... I wouldn't be surprised if he takes his phone .,. But I don't care ... I just started moving my hips making harder! Movements - Jake )

(A knock in his door... but I don't care I kept moving ignoring the knocking... hard movements fast movements... I took both of his hands and put them on my shoulder to move him deep and fast) Jake... (I moan in a whisper- Zack)

( I looked at him feeling a lot of pleasure) ahh... yes ? Mmmm ( I moaned as my back tilted back and my back arched - Jake )

Someone is knocking... (I whispered between the moan as I kept moving fast- Zack)

I ... I don't know who ... it could be ... ( I whispered between moaning as I kept moving my hips with him - Jake )

Jake!?I know you are in there... (Isabella said from outside she didn't get inside because she is still punished for the other day that decided to spy on Jake and Zack )

Mmm... (I moan and stared moving faster feeling that I can't even breathe properly) ah! Fuck... (Zack)

What ... what is it !? ( i said trying not to moan ... as it was becoming hard to breathe ) mmm... oh god ... ( Jake)

My mom and dad said go get down... we are waiting for you and Zack to eat... (Isabella said and hear him moaning... and felt a bit of jealousy she likes Zack)

( I bit my lip ) tell ... tell them to start eating... we .. we will be there ... ( i said trying so hard not to moan as he started moving even faster and harder! Again my body got still of the pleasure...-Jake )

Oh... ok... ok... (Isabella went downstairs to tell them)

(I put my hand on his neck while moving faster...) Jake... you are so tight... (Zack said in a moan and moved faster)

Ahh... mmm ( I moaned as my body was getting more still as he kept moving ... my body started moving with his movements... I was looking at him with desire as I started touching his waist , back , and then butt to later press them while biting my lip - Jake )

Ahhh! Jake!(I couldn't hold it anymore as I finish but I pulled about to finish on top if his chest - Zack)

Ahh! Zack ! ( I moaned and finished some of my pleasure was on me ... knowing I already have his on my. Chest ... I made eyes contact as I grabbed his manhood to get some of his pleasure as I licked it off my fingers... he started looking at me like wanting to eat me alive - Jake )

That was so sexy... (Zack said trying to catch his breath)

You are so sexy ... ( i said flirting with him and I touched his cheek and moved my hand to the back of his head and kissed him in a very passionate way - Jake )

(I stared kissing him back making the kiss intense, letting our tongues play together- Zack)

( I just gave in , into the kiss ... I just started rubbing my leg on his manhood to make him moan again - Jake )

Jake... mmmm... your boyfriend is coming (I played with him)

I don't think he's coming... ( i said in sensual tone as I kept rubbing my leg on his manhood )

Then make me yours... (I said in a Smiled and a moan forgetting what Liam told me- Zack)

( i got still and my heart started pumping really fast ... I just don't want to make him think I don't like him ... I just made him lay down as I grabbed his manhood and started moving my hand fast to make him moan... knowing after this it will hurt like hell-Jake)

(I was moaning my hips lifting up from the bed... I was feeling a lot of pleasure still... ) mmm... god... (Zack moan)

( I started making hard movements with my hand as I bite his neck and chest ..., this is going to hurt ... so much ... I started letting my manhood inside while while my eyes closed tight ... he couldn't see my face ... I started moving fast wanting to scream of pain but I kept moving to make him feel good .. I was biting my lip ... now wanting to be here - Jake )

Ah! (I stared moaning... and opened my eyes to see him... I got still when I saw his face not pleasure at all... then I remember what Liam told me) Jake... Jake... stop... (I made him stop while grabbing his hips- Zack)

( I just collapsed on his chest breathing fast wanting to die ... I'm so useless...) I'm ... I'm sorry...( I pull out not wanting to scream-Jake)

It's ok... I wasn't feeling like been fuck tho... (I lie to make him feel better... i stared rubbing my hand on his back and hair- Zack)

( I started breathing heavily... I was feeling a lot of pain ... some tears got out of my eyes ... and I remember what he told me in the car ... saying he wants someone to do it to him ... I started feeling soo ... but soo useless...: - Jake )

I love you... let's get change and let go eat... I'm hungry... (I kissed his head- Zack)

I love you too ...( we got up and I was feeling my legs shaking ... I started putting my boxers and pants with pain ... once we were fully changed we walked downstairs... I was walking a bit slower than the usual-Jake )

(We sat down to eat and Liam looked at us but didn't say anything... maybe we were a bit loud- Zack)

(I saw them sitting down. Then I saw Jake neck full of marks... when he wasn't like that... I wonder who while could their sex be... - Liam)

( I was feeling a lot of pain... I just put my head on the table... feeling like this pain is horrible ...-Jake )

Jake? (Liam said and looking at Jake then Zack ) didn't I tell you he can't! (He said mad knowing Jake is in pain)

(I looked at him in shock... and feeling bad... - Zack)

What are you talking about dad ? I haven't done anything... my head hurts that's all ( I looked at him grabbing my head so he can believe me - Jake )

(Liam got up took some pills and gave them to Jake)

(I was feeling so bad... I forgot and he might be in pain now... I'm so stupid...- Zack)

( I just sighed and drank them ... I hate this life ... -Jake )

(I heard them making those noises... and the. Jake is feeling bad... maybe Zack is a bad person and he hurt him... - Isabella)

(We just kept eating in an awkward silence- Zack)

( I felt like crying... I just kept eating in silence trying for I ignore the bloody pain... I'm so damn useless...- Jake)

(We finished the food and we got the things up from the table... then we walked with Jake to the living room and we sat down there... I was sitting next to him, I looked at him and smiled- Zack)

( I looked at Zack and smiled ... then I just lay my head on his shoulder... then just started rubbing my hand on his chest... I was feeling like crying so bad ... I was even biting my lip to not cry of the pain ... - Jake )

I'm sorry Jake... I didn't mean to make you feel bad... (Zack said and took Jake's hand)

I'm ok ... don't worry... ( I hold his hand back )

(I turned a bit to have him a kiss in his forehead) I love you... (Zack)

( I smiled ) I love you too ... ( Jake )

I have to go now... but I'll see you tomorrow... (I got up looking at him... I lay both of my hands on the sofa leaving him in the middle to have him a kiss- Zack)

( I would always chuckled shyly when he does that ..: I started to give him little kisses because he was smiling and blushing a bit - Jake )

I just love you... you don't have idea how much... (I said to Jake feeling my cheeks burning... )

( I just grabbed his head with one hand ) I'm really crazy in love with you ... ( I got close to his ear ) you look good blushing ( I whispered in his ear and bit being flirty with him - Jake)

Oh, come on... (I blushed even more and pulled away blushing even more and smiling) I'm leaving now... (Zack stared walking)

(I can see they love each other... I hope they keep like this- Liam)

( I just chuckled... still feeling pain but I was trying to ignore it ... ) be careful... ( i said to Zack before he left - Jake )

I will... see you tomorrow... (I got out of his house and got into my car to drive to my house- Zack)

( I smiled ... I waited for a few more minutes to pass and I saw his car leaving... I decided to txt max ... I'll try to explain to him that we can't be anything because I really love Zack ...- Jake )

" Max we just got back to my house ... do you still want to meet up ? " ( Max's phone)

( I was trying to be nice ... then I remember what Zack said during our fight ... I sighed and felt bad ... now I don't know what to do - Jake)

(My heart stared pumping fast when I saw his txt... I thought he would write anymore... - Matt)

"I would love to... let me get to your house and we can go eat that ice cream... :) thanks for writing..." (Jake phone)

" oh ... no need to thank me " ( Max's phone)

( I don't know what I'm doing... I'm trying to explain to someone that I don't think it's possible for us to be together... in the nicest way ever ! - Jake)

(Some minutes passed and Max got to Jake's house and he knocked the door feeling happy)

( I just went to open the door and it was max ... everyone was watching a movie ... in my parents room- Jake )

Hi Jake... (Max said happy and smiling)

( oh god ! I feel bad for him ...) Hey Max ... ( I tried to smile but I don't want to give him false hopes... we just got out of my house- Jake )

(We started walking) I don't have a car but I know a place not to far from here that has this delicious ice creams (Max said happy)

Oh ok ... sounds good ... ( I wonder why he likes me ... like seriously? - Jake)

(We kept walking until we got to this place and we order some ice cream I paid for it so he can feel happy and I can also feel happy... we sat down to eat the ice cream. I looked at him smiling) I'm glad you decided to give me a chance... (Max)

Look...about that ... ( he's getting me nervous he smiles to much at me ) I decided it would be better in person ... because telling you by txt would be really not nice ... ( he's getting me really nervous) I just ...well.. first of all...: like I said before and I'll tell it to you again... your a nice , good and sweet person... and I know ... that you like me and ... I just wanted to tell you .., that I can't respond to your feelings the way you want me too ... ( oh my god ... don't tell me he's about to cry ) and I'm sorry because you really do seem like a good person... I don't understand why you would like to be with someone like me ... I'm just sorry... and .. I do care about you ... I really do ... we use to hang out together... but in this moment I already have a partner... and ... I can't cheat on him... I'm sorry this is not what you expected it to be ... but ... I just want you to know that I care about you ... ( I think that was ok ... - Jake )

(I felt my heart breaking... my hands stared to shake, my breathing was changing into a fast one) I thought... I have a reason to stop... (Max whispered) now I don't... (he threw his ice cream to the garbage)

( ok... umm... I'm getting a bit creeped out here .. ) what do you mean ... a reason to stop ? ( I got still when he got close to me... I'm not sure ... what kind of feeling his having ... right now ... ) look I'm really sorry...( Jake said a bit nervous)

You don't have idea how it feels to be begging someone... you just killed me... give me a reason so keep going... I thought I had a chance to be loved... (he chuckled) I'm so bloody stupid for believe you will accept me... Zack is in the middle and he will always be... maybe not always... (Max)

I'm really sorry Max ... I really am ... ( oh god he's crying... bloody hell now I feel so bad ! ) I... I'm sorry for making you feel bad ... ( I didn't know what to say and It's creeping me out for some reason! - Jake )

I needed you more than you can imagine... you were the one who will stop me... now I don't have any reason to stop... (Max chuckled while crying)

( I got still with his words ... what does he mean I reason to stop? ) Max I ... I'm truly sorry for not being able to correspond to your feelings... and ... what ... what do you mean by a reason to stop ? ( it's not like he was going to kill me ... maybe I should stop joking with that because he seriously just said he needs me - Jake )

Just don't go to school next Friday... (I looked at him serious) but make sure your boyfriend gets on time... (creepy smiling)

( for some reason I felt freeze:... what the hell ... I got in shock for some reason) what ? ... why ? ( I can't move ! What the hell happened to me ! - Jake )

Nothing... just don't go... you better not... now bye Jake sorry for bother you... (Max cleaned his tears and walked away)

( I was feeling... unsafe ? ... I just got up and even threw away the ice cream and walked to my house a bit fast ... when I got there ... I went to my room and closed the door ... I started calling Zack - Jake )

(Coughing ) hello? (Zack)

Hey ... are you ok ? ( he was coughing - Jake )

I was choking in... (coughing)

In ? ( huh ? - Jake )

I was about to joke... but better not... (cleared his throat) Everything ok? (Zack)

I can imagine with what ( I chuckled) yeah everything's fine ... I just wanted to ask something ( Jake )

Sure... tell me...(Zack kept coughing)

Drink water or something ( I chuckled) and I wanted to ask if you want to stay next Friday... like not go to school... my dad won't be here so we can just stay in my house ( Jake )

I like the idea... we have a long time without skipping school... yeah I'm in... (Zack)

Sounds great... ( I heard something in my walking closet ) I think some animal got in my room ( Jake )

There is no way to have an animal in your closet alex... (Zack coughed again)

How did you knew it was in my closet... I said room... and also why are you coughing so much ? ( Jake )

I don't know... I just guest... I'm chocking In a dick...(Zack joke coughing)

Ew ( I laughed and got up to check my closet)

Eww? Really, that what you think...? I think I can give the best bj around here.. (Zack joked)

Not if you end up choking on them ( Jake joked and laughed)

Well that's because it was all the way down in my throat (Zack joke laughing and coughing)

Nah you are probably doing a carrot size one ( I started laughing a lot while joking- Jake)

Baby carrots to be exact (Zack said laughing)

How can you choke on that ? ( Jake said laughing) oh no... I have a fever... ( Jake )

It taste like garbage... that's why... drink medicine... (I said coughing- Zack)

( I walked downstairs walking a bit slow) I will... but why are you coughing so much ? ( Jake )

Nothing... just coughing... (lie I'm at the park smoking... and I got choked on the smoke- Zack)

Zack ... you better not be smoking... ( Jake said now serious - Jake )

What?! Noo... (fuck fuck!- Zack)

You don't know how to lie... ( Jake said mad and serious)

I'm not lying... (Zack kept lying)

Stop ... lying...: ( Jake )

I'm not... (I threw the cigarette and stared walking to my house not to far from the park- Zack)

Like if I didn't know you ... ( I put the phone down for second to drink medicine and I even dropped it because my hands were shaking ... I was sweating cold - Jake)

No apparently you don't... (I'll play the dumb better- Zack)

( I picked up the phone) Zack I know you ... so stop lying...bloody hell ... I can't stop shaking... ( Jake said sitting Down on the floor )

Drink something... (changing topic- Zack)

I already did ... ( i said shivering... I just tried to get up to go to my bed - Jake)

You always get sick... (I sat in a bench- Zack)

No my fault tho... and I don't get sick al the time ... ( Jake )

(I took out other cigarette and turned on) you have to drink vitamins... that can help you... (Zack)

Mmm...mhmm... ( I said laying down... I don't like to drink that - Jake)

Yeah sure... I know you won't... (Zack exhaled the smoke while talking to Jake)

And why don't you stop smoking? ( Jake )

Why don't you drink the vitamins? (Zack)

And why don't you stop smoking? ( Jake)

And why don't you drink the vitamins? (Zack)

And why don't you stop smoking? ( I cough - Jake )

I don't smoke when I'm with you... so what's the problem? (Zack said)

Because it can cause you harm ( Jake )

I don't smoke every day Jake... (Zack)

I know ... but ... it cause you harm .. not like the same amount... ( Jake )

I know... I don't smoke like I used to and it's thanks to you... I'll stop... soon... (Zack)

Mhmm... ( i said not believing he'll stop soon - Jake )

(I chuckled) I'm tired... I need vacations... (Zack said and threw the cigarette away)

I also need vacations ... ( I chuckled )

Get out side. I'm passing by your house... (Zack)

Really? ( I got downstairs and saw him by a window... I opened the door and smiled when I saw him - Jake)

Hi! (Zack said happy)

Hi! ( Jake said smiling)

I have some chocolates... want some? (I sad down in the grass close to his door- Zack)

Sure ( I went to sit down in front of him ... - Jake )

(I took out the chocolate bar and opened it and cut it in almost the half to play with him I gave him the smaller one- Zack)

( I just chuckled... and started eating my piece ... I just started laughing) you gave me the smallest one ... ( i said laughing and eating- Jake )

(I laughed) you can have a bite of mine... (I got close to kiss him- Zack)

( I chuckled and without him noticing I took the chocolate from his hand ..: I kissed him back ) why not take this part ? ( I showed him the chocolate and laughed and I just fell laying down on the grass...- Jake)

No! Jake... give it back... (I got close to him crawling to take my piece- Zack)

( I nodded in disagreement and I put my foot in his chest to stop him from crawling closer... I just laughed and did like I was going to eat it - Jake)

Jake! No! (I extended my hand trying to take my chocolate- Zack)

(I got home and I saw Jake and Zack I stood in the car looking at them- Liam)

Why not ? ( I asked chuckling and faked that I threw it away... when he turned back I got up and ran to hide in the garden trying not to laugh - Jake)

Jake! (I got up and I don't know how I tripped) ouch! (Zack)

( I started laughing a lot even grabbing my stomach- Jake )

Fuck Jake! That hurts... (I said rubbing my knee- Zack)

(I was laughing inside my car- Liam)

( I got out of where I was hiding and walked up to him I started laughing again ... I kneel down while I stopped him from rubbing his knee and I put the chocolate close to his mouth so he can eat it when he was going to bite it I kissed him and chuckled- Jake )

(I looked at his eyes and smiled, took the back of his neck and pull him to me, to make a very slow kiss- Zack)

( I smiled and started to kiss him back , as I place my hand on his chest having to be facing a bit up to be able to kiss him - Jake )

(I just kept kissing him very slowly as I smiled between that kiss and pulled away) you don't know how much I love you... I'll do anything for you... (Zack)

( I gave him a sweet smile... that I only gave to him ) I really love you ... with all my heart... ( I smiled ) I can't live without you ... ( i said being sincere of my feelings- Jake )

I feel the same way... you changed my life... (Zack smiled )

(I was just looking at them... I'm thinking that what they feel is unique... not everyone get to feel like that- Liam)

( I smiled and place my hand on the back of his head to make him look down a bit and I gave him a kiss on his forehead- Jake )

(I chuckled and blushed... then I took my chocolate and put it on my mouth) mine... (I said between my lips- Zack)

I'm not sure of that ( I got close to him and kissed him actually taking the chocolate and I just chuckled- Jake)

(I ate what he left on my lips... and chuckled) you make me so happy... I'm so in love... (Zack said and lay down )

( I sat on top of him ) I'm really in love ... ( I smiled and gave him a little kiss - Jake)

I love you more Jake... a lot more... (Zack Smiled)

No.. ( I gave him another small kiss ) I love you more ... ( i smiled - Jake )

Prove it... (I said to him blushing- Zack)

( I chuckled) I didn't let you go ... when you wanted to leave...: ( I smiled and gave him a kiss ... actually trying not to remember the pain - Jake )

I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking... but I love you... a lot... (Zack)

You don't have to apologize... it's ok ... ( I smiled and lay my head on his chest - Jake )

(I stared playing with his hair) god Jake... you make me feel alive... I need you even more that you can maybe need me... I love you. (Zack)

(I got down the car walking to the house- Liam)

( I got still ... Max told me ... I started to feel bad for him... ) I really love you ... a lot ... you make me feel different...: ( Jake said and looked at him to give him a kiss )

(I kissed him back touching his cheek- Zack)

( I was just kissing him rubbing my hand on his chest ... I really love him... and for some reason I felt bad for max ... - Jake)

Guys... you are outside the house... and it's late Zack ... (Liam said)

( I got still and blushed... i looked up to my dad ... oh god this is embarrassing) it was just a kiss ... ( Jake said a bit shy )

Yeah... almost about to do it here... (Liam said while Zack was just looking at him)

What !? Nooo ( Jake chuckled nervously)

Yeah... Zack go home... and you smell like cigarette... (Liam)

(I moved Jake from top of me... and got up to later help Jake to get up and he was facing down... feeling bad about what Liam just told him)

( I looked at my dad like saying " what's up with the attitude? " ... I looked at Zack ... and made Zack look up as I gave him a kiss ...- Jake )

(I fake a smile) see you Jake... bye Liam.. (I started walking to my house- Zack)

What's up with the attitude? ( I asked my dad - Jake )

What attitude? (Liam said walking inside the house)

The attitude you just gave Zack ... ( Jake said walking inside)

I didn't give him attitude... (Liam looked at Jake)

From what I saw and heard ... it did look like it ... ( Jake )

Jake... I'm a bit stress... I did a mistake and I have to find a way to fix it... please don't give me problems you too... (Liam sighed and passed his hand on his face)

I don't want to have problems ... but... there's something that is creeping me out ... ( Jake)

We can go to the studio to talk... if you want... (Liam)

Yeah ... I would like that ... ( Jake )

(We got walked to the studio and we sat down in the sofa we have there... god I'm so stupid. I need to fix this problem...) so? Tell me... (Liam)

So you remember Max right ? ( we use to hang out .. sometimes I would even go to his house .. but we were really little) he ... well... apparently he likes me ... and I tried to explain to him I can't have anything with ... him... and what he did creeped me out ... like ...I was seriously like what the fuc... ( he doesn't like me to use bad words) well I just got in shock ( Jake)

Why? I don't see why would you get in shock for him... (Liam said trying to understand what Jake told him)

I mean ... I tried to reject him in the nicest way ever ... and he just started breathing really fast looking kind of mad ... and then he said something " I thought I could stop..., but now I can't " so it was like what is he trying to say when I asked him... he told me " I need you more than you think " supposedly that if i gave him a chance he would stop something... I was really confused...then he told me not to go to school next Friday ... but to make sure Zack gets there in time ... he did a really creepy smile after that ... ( Jake)

Jake. Maybe you are imagining things... I recall that guy was nice... but you know people talk ... and I heard that he is not doing so well at his house... (Liam)

I don't think I'm imagining things ... I know what I saw ... and ... I don't know about his problems... but seriously he made me feel creeped out ( Jake)

Give him a brake... you just told him you don't want anything with him... maybe he was also in shock... (Liam )

But wasn't s but obvious ? I mean .. he knows I'm dating Zack ... ( Jake )

That... doesn't mean you can't feel something for someone else... even if it is a big mistake... (Liam said kind of sad)

( I looked at him ) what happened? ... ( is he ... did he cheat on my mom ? - Jake)

You tell me... aren't we talking about Max? (Liam looked at him)

No but when you said that ... you sounded sad ... so I'm you what's wrong ? ( Jake )

Nothing is wrong... (Liam said trying to sound normal. He can't tell him)

( I looked at him ... I started breathing fast ) what the fuck is that !? ( i said looking at his neck with lipstick mark ! - Jake)

Is what? (I looked at Jake confused)

You have fucking lipstick mark on your neck! ( i said now feeling angry and sad - Jake )

(I touched my neck cleaning the lipstick... I looked at my hand and he was right... I broke in tears... my heart was hurting me a lot... now he will hate me and he's going to tell Sam... and I love Samantha with all my heart it was a mistake ... - Liam)

Why the fuck did you do that to mom! Why! She loves you! Isn't she enough! ( i said now wanting to cry of sadness and anger- Jake)

Jake... I did a mistake... but I swear I didn't sleep with anyone... (Liam said crying) I love Samantha... but we... we have a lot of weeks fighting and I wasn't thinking... god... (he covered his face crying)

A fucking mistake! Don't come and tell me that bullshit! ( I pushed him) why did you do that! ( I started crying) why! I thought you were perfect! And you turn out to be a big jerk! ( i said angry and crying- Jake )

(I felt this horrible pain in my heart... he is right I'm a bloody jerk... I don't deserve this family... even if it was a mistake.. and garbage... I just kept crying with his whole in my chest... - Liam)

Why did you do that to her ...( he looked at me and tried to grab my hand) don't fucking touch me ! I don't know what you have been doing ! You fucking cheater ! ( i said crying and got up to start walking to my room... don't follow me please- Jake )

Jake... pleased... don't... (I got up to follow him until we got to his room and I closed the door) Jake listen to me... please... I did a mistake... I love Samantha... I do! And I regret what I did... it was a bloody mistake... I'm a jerk. Yes, I am... but I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do it... I wasn't thinking... we had a fight last night... and I wasn't think... you think her and I we have this perfect relationship but we don't... and I wasn't thinking... (Liam was trying to explain to Jake)

( I was crying feeling so angry and sad ) I thought you were fucking perfect ( I chuckled crying... actually feeling pain in my heart...) that's what everyone says when they get caught... " I wasn't thinking " ... I don't believe that bullshit you are saying! ( Jake )

Jake... please... I'm sorry I'm a disappointment... I'm disgusting... but please... I'm so sorry... don't hate me... I know I deserve it... but don't.. you guys are my everything... (Liam said crying)

If you really... even consider us that ! You wouldn't have done that ! ( I walked to him and pushed him ) are you fucking blind! ( I took his wrist for him to see his ring ) can't you see! ( i said crying in anger and pain - Jake )

(Liam stared sobbing... and face down feeling a lot of pain) I'm a bloody stupid... I know... I know...

The word stupid... doesn't even describe you ... ( Jake said crying feeling a lot of pain )

Jake please... don't hate me... I know I did wrong... and I'm so sorry... (Liam said sobbing)

( I let go off his wrist pushing it away ) now .. I don't even want to imagine... what you did on those " business trips " of yours ... ( Jake said crying and took steps back )

Noo Jake no... I never did nothing... I swear... Jake... (I got close to him to take his hand- Liam)

( I started sobbing taking steps back )Don't ... ( I started sobbing even worse ) Don't get close to me ... ( i said sobbing so bad ... saying this to the most important person for me ... that I thought he was different... hurts like hell ... - Jake)

Jake... (I place my hand on my chest feeling a lot of pain... god this is hurting me a lot...) Jake... son... I did a mistake... I swear... I regret it... with my life (Liam said sobbing)

You ... you weren't regretting it when you were with her right !? ... you fucking lost me when you decided to betray your family this way ... ( Jake said sobbing even breathing fast )

I lost you? ... (God that just killed me... I feel dizzy... I even had to sit down in his sofa... it was getting hard to breath and my heart was hurting me a lot... that I even groan on pain- Liam)

( I was sobbing looking at him... when I wanted to walk to him ... I just stopped and back away... feeling this big pain in my heart I even had to place my hand there ... I can't believe this is happening- Jake )

God... (he took a deep breath) Jake... please... don't... don't hate me... please... (Liam said sobbing)

You didn't even think of us ... you didn't even think in her ... ( I started sobbing even worse than him) she ... loves you ... and just because of a stupid fight ... you decide to go cheat on her ... ( Jake said sobbing)

(I just kept sobbing... I know he will tell her and everything is going to be lost for me.. for a mistake- Liam)

Just ... just because I don't want her to suffer... I won't say anything... ( Jake said sobbing really bad )

Jake please... forgive me... I did a stupid, huge mistake... I'm stupid... please don't hate me... (Liam said sobbing)

I ... I don't know ... how can you expect me like ... no... nothing happ... happened ( Jake said sobbing so bad he couldn't talk properly)

(I got up and walked to him) I swear! I didn't sleep with that woman... I swear... (Liam)

( I Was sobbing really bad ) but ... yo... you still ... chea... cheated ... on my ... mom ( Jake said sobbing)

And I'm sorry... (he kneel down) forgive me please... I'm sorry... (he said sobbing)

Do... don't embarrassed... your... yourself more ... ( Jake said sobbing)

I know.. I deserve to be hated by you... but I can't... I'll die if you guys hate me... you guys are everything I have... (Liam said sobbing still in the floor)

( I walked to him and made him get up ) they won't... ha... hate you ... they ... won't know ( Jake said sobbing)

But you hate me... (Liam said sobbing) I can't with that... Jake... I can't...

Just ... don't ex... expect me ... to be .. the fuc.. fucking same ... I just ... discovered... you cheated on my ... mom ( Jake said sobbing really bad )

(This is hurting me a lot.. and I know it's my fault... I deserve to be hate by him... by everyone... I deserve be alone... I love so much Jake... that I feel like a parto of me is dying... with his words by the way he looks at me... and I deserve it- Liam)

( I started to hyperventilate while sobbing... he still had some lipstick on his neck ... I even started to let out sounds that I was sobbing as I fell to floor sitting down while sobbing so bad -Jake )

Jake... (I kneel down and touched his cheek) I'm so sorry... for giving you this pain... I'm so sorry... (Liam)

( I started breathing fast while sobbing... even my hand started shaking... I was trying to breath but I just can't ... I can't with this ... I just started sobbing even worse as I face down- Jake )

(I just hugged him... I'm a bad parent... a horrible husband... I'm the worst...- Liam)

( that killed me ... I started sobbing worse than before...) N... no... ( I nodded my head in disagreement as I was trying to pull him away not to hard I didn't feel much strength in me ... he kept hugging me tight ... knowing that I will hug him back ... this ... happens when I'm hurt like really hurt - Jake )

I'm so sorry... Jake... I'm sorry... I love you guys... I do... (Liam said crying)

St...stop... just ... st... stop... you .. didn't care ... of us ... if you did ... you wouldn't have ... done what you did ... ( Jake said sobbing really bad )

(Jake pushed me making me fall... my heart broke in small pieces... I just face down and stared sobbing... he hates me now... it's my fault I deserve it... - Liam)

( I covered my face while sobbing... feeling so bad ... I just lay on the floor curled up in a ball while sobbing- Jake )

I'm sorry... Jake... I'm sorry... (I got close to him again and touched his face) I'm sorry...

I... i didn't want to know ... ( i said sobbing really bad )I don't ... want to know ... what you did ... I don't... ( Jake )

I know... I know... I'm sorry... (Liam said crying)

( I started scratching my leg feeling like I want to cut them again... I was sobbing so bad ... scratching my legs feeling the need to try to take this pain away- Jake )

Jake no... stop... (I grabbed his hand) stop... stop... I'm sorry... please don't hurt yourself again... (Liam)

( I started breathing fast while sobbing wanting to cut my legs so bad ... I looked the floor wanting to stop this feeling but I can't ... my hand that he was holding started shaking of how bad I wanted to cut ... I was crying really bad - Jake )

Look at me Jake.. you have to believe me... I love you... I do.. and I love your mom and also Isabella... I do love you guys... (Liam)

( I just started sobbing even worse when I decided to look at him ... I started trying to scratch my leg again...) I ... I can't with this ... ( Jake said sobbing)

I know... and I'm sorry... (I pulled him to me getting him a bit up and hugged him...) I love you... I do...

( he just had me in his arms like if I was a baby... I was sobbing covering my face on his chest ... even tho I wanted to run away- Jake )

I love you... I do... I love you... (liam said that over and over again while crying)

( I was sobbing feeling so bad :... I was still scratching my legs ... I can't deal with this pain to think ... we weren't enough for him ... to remember he had a family before he did anything- Jake )

(I kept hugging Jake until he fell asleep... I put him on his bed.. and I sat down in his sofa still crying cleaning my neck feeling disgusted of myself... feeling pain for what I did to them- Liam)

( time passes and Jake was still sleeping , scratching his legs unconsciously )

( I started waking up sobbing again ... I can't even wake up normal... I woke up ... sobbing- Jake )

(I was still sobbing in his room... Samantha is mad at me for yesterday so she hasn't look for me... I feel like shite... worst than that- Liam)

( I was sobbing in silence... knowing he was still there ... I can't with this pain ... I want to run away... and forget everything bad that happened now - Jake )

Oh god... I'm the worst... (Liam said sobbing thinking Jake was sleeping)

( oh god I can't ! I can't ! I just moved to the side to cover myself with the whole blanket while I kept sobbing-Jake )

(Liam's phone ring) stop calling me! (He whispered) I don't want anything with you! It was a stupid kiss! Now leave me alone... I love my family and now I'm stuck in this problem because you kissed me! So leave me the fuck alone! (Liam said still whispering and crying)

( I was sobbing listening to him... I have been scratching my legs to hard that they started to bleed... I sat down in my bed rubbing my eyes and cleaning my tears- Jake)

Don't call me! (Liam whispered and saw Jake and hung up... and stood there looking at Jake)

( my legs were now bleeding a bit ... bloody hell... I just face down wanting to keep sobbing- Jake )

Jake... are you ok? (Liam said getting up)

Mhmm... ( I started covering my legs feeling so bad - Jake )

I'm sorry I'm still here... I can leave if you want me to... (Liam)

What ? ( I looked at him ) you can stay... I just .. had this really weird dream ( Jake said faking that he was only dreaming)

About what? (Liam said)

That you supposedly cheated on mom... but you wouldn't do that ... ( I chuckled feeling so bad ) I know you wouldn't... ( He ... he is trying to get away from that women saying it was mistake... maybe he just needs another chance - Jake )

(I got still looking at him... I didn't know what to say... my heart was pumping fast... I got close to him and I hugged him... not saying anything- Liam)

( I felt like crying so bad ... I just hugged him back wanting to cry so bloody! Bad ! - Jake )

I love you... and also your mom and Isabella... I do... (Liam said holding his tears)

( I smiled wanting to cry) you don't need to say it ... I know you do ... ( i said smiling but in the inside I'm dying- Jake )

(I was holding my tears so bad... I want to tell him it wasn't a dream but if he think it was... it's better so I can get away from that bitch... - Liam)

( I did a pain face when I touched my leg ... it was burning... I just made him sit down on my bed to lay my head on his legs ... -Jake )

(I stared playing with his hair) I love you... don't forget that... I do...

I... I love you too dad ... ( I wanted to cry so bloody bad ! - Jake )

How are things with Zack? (I asked him while playing with his hair)

They are good... well.. yeah... we just had a fight today... but nothing to worry... it was a bit with sense ( I chuckled)

What happened? If I can know... (liam)

Well... it all started because i was txting while he was driving... he got all jealous and he even said I was flirting with others when I'm not ( I chuckled) after that we kept arguing... I even got out of his car ... until he made go back inside... the second time he had to force me get inside almost like the first time... it was crazy at the moment... but now that I think about it ... it's a stupid reason to fight- Jake )

He is a jealous person...? (Liam)

Yeah he is ... and A lot ... ( Jake )

So you guys fight a lot? (Liam was curious because he fights a lot with Sam)

Well... it's actually a bit funny well I don't know if funny is the word ... but when we fight ... sometimes we don't talk for like a day ... and somehow ... we just kiss and one thing leads to another... and we aren't mad anymore ... it's a bit weird ... or sometimes ( not all the time) we talk ... ( Jake )

Oh... ok... I guess it's easier to kiss and fix when you are young... (Liam)

Not really... no matter the age... sometimes by a kiss can fix things... or the other option is to talk about the problem...: ( Jake )

Maybe I should be gay... it's sound easier than deal with a girl... (Liam sighed and chuckled)

Trust me it's not easier... guys can be possessive sometimes... and be harsh... and when they want to show love ... they are a bit .. strong... good thing Zack is not like that with me ... he's actually sweet and nice with me ... ( Jake said and smiled)

You think that guys are possessive? You haven't seen your mom jealous... (he chuckled in a sweet way) she is everything... (Liam)

( I chuckled) when I get jealous... well you can tell right away... If I'm outside the house... I'll tell him to go drop me off my house again... ( I chuckled shyly because I felt embarrassed) I don't ... I don't even look at him ... ( please tell me I didn't get that from my mom - Jake )

Oh, god... (Liam stared laughing) god, you are so like your mom... (he kept laughing)

( I laughed nervously and covered my face ) well... now I know where I got that from ( Jake said laughing)

So you can be hard to treat... poor Zack... (he said laughing)

( I laughed ) you haven't seen him jealous ( I chuckled also in a sweet way ) if I'm talking with someone... he gets there trying to make the person know .. I'm his or something like that ( I chuckled- Jake )

Oh, god... that's crazy... it's hard to have someone a lot of years... have I tell you I met your mother when we were 10... she was, is beautiful... just to see her I fell in love... sometimes with the years we forget about those things... (Liam said sad)

Just keep them in here ( I touched his head meaning Memory) and also here ( I pointed at his chest... ) don't forget how much she loves you ..:ever.,. ( Jake )

(My eyes got full of tears... I couldn't help crying feeling like shite... I'm the worst person ever- Liam)

Why are you crying? ( I had to sound confused)

Nothing... that... what you said... it's beautiful Jake... (Liam said crying)

... oh ... ( I blushed) oh ... I see .. (he said shy)

You know... I would like to have your age again... and fell and see the things like you do... (Liam)

Why ? I mean things aren't easy ... I think ( I chuckled)

It's harder when you have a lot of years with the same person... and this person that you love so much and gave it everything... one day comes and tells you "you look ugly and fat now" ... (Liam)

Well... I have gone through that... but ... it happened in school ... some boys got me to the dressing room and ripped my clothes... there was one who took pictures.,, and they all started saying I was fat and disgusting... ( Jake sighed )

Boys can be mean... but it's not the same if someone you love says that to you... (Liam)

They don't mean it ... trust me they don't... if my mom told you that ... I can assure you... she didn't mean it ... a long time .. Zack said something similar... but i dont know if he was joking ... but when we were well you know doing something... saying to .. well ... open my legs.. and then he .. I think... joked that I was getting fat that's why I couldn't open them more ... ( I chuckled nervously) but ... I just try to ignore it .. after that he hasn't tell me anything like that ...:because I talked to him ... I didn't end up well after that ... so I decided to talk to him ... dad ... I have a question... ( Jake)

(Jake has more experience than me and is more mature... what is wrong with me? ) sure ask anything you want... (Liam)

It's a weird stupid question ( I chuckled and blushed) but ... nobody really other than Zack can answer.. and Zack he really doesn't say much ... but .. why .. is it .. that somehow people like me ... I still don't get .. why? I mean ... I look at myself normal and still they like me ... ( I laughed ) it's a very stupid question ...

I think it's because you have nice feelings... you are kind and sweet... people like that... and yeah you are handsome... so I guess thats it... if your boyfriend can't tell you... how can I? I'm your dad... (Liam laughed)

I know ... ( I was blushing) I ... mmmm! It was stupid question... ( I laughed shy )

You can ask me whatever you want.. really... if you have more questions just tell me (liam Smiled )

It's ... well... not sure ... what can I ask... but it's something I noticed ... since like always ( I laughed) but I don't look like my mom or you ( I chuckled- Jake )

What do you mean? You have your moms eyes... (Liam looked at him confused)

I mean... just the color ? ( I chuckled)

The face... your face it's like hers... (Liam smiled but Jake just planted this small seed on his mind... is he the father of Jake?)

( I just chuckled) oh god .. I seriously only say dumb things ( Jake laughed and noticed Liam was looking at him like examining his face )

(Liam chuckled... but he was now insecure... Jake doesn't look like him)

Dad... my ...( pain face ) my legs are ... burning... ( Jake )

What's wrong with them? (It was dark so I can't see- Liam)

They ...they are burning...( Jake said breathing a bit heavily)

Let me turn the lights on... (he moved jack and went to turn the lights on and walked to him to see blood on his pants...) let me cure you ok... (Liam)

( I just nodded my head ... actually still feeling a bit bad for earlier... but I was trying to ignore the fact- Jake )

(I took him in my arms like he was some kind of baby still and took him to the bathroom... I cured him while he was groaning of pain... but when I finished I gave him a kiss on his forehead and took him back to his bed) you should try to rest... (liam Smiled)

( I smiled back ... and even yawned... while my eyes were closing) yeah ... I think... I ... will ... ( I smiled being sleepy as I lay down falling asleep- Jake )

(I got close and gave him a kiss on his forehead) I love you son... sleep tight... (Liam said )

( I just fell asleep actually smiling... I was just wondering why I don't look like him ... or mom that much ... - Jake )

( next day I woke up and got ready for the day ... we had free day today at school... so I'm going to my moms job ... Which I don't want ... they always want to take pictures... and ugh! It's annoying... my mom and I walked out of the house and she drove to her job... when we got there we just went to this place it was only for her ... - Jake )

Honey can you go grab me some tea from the cafeteria? (Sam said looking at some pictures of her that she has to choose)

Sure mom... ( I smiled and went to the cafeteria feeling like I don't want to be here ! I just went to the cafeteria and got her some tea .. when I went back I heard her arguing with someone else ... - Jake )

Keep quiet! Matthew! (Samantha was saying)

I want you to let me see my son ! ( Matthew said to Samantha)

( I walked in and saw this guy ... I couldn't see him well he wasn't facing the door) mom... ( Jake )

Jake... (she said In shock) go back to the cafeteria... I'll be there in a moment...

(I turned around to see him... my heart pumping fast... it was him, after all this years there he is- matt)

( I got still ... what the fuck!? My heart started pumping really fast ... he bloody looks like .. nooooo .. I looked at my mom... and then this guy... who!? Is he !? ) oh... oh ok... ( I just walked out of the place and hide there to listen to their conversation- Jake)

Please Matthew... don't say anything... we agreed to do this like this! (Samantha)

I'm his father! And I want to get to know him ! ( Matt )

( I was sooooooo confused! What is going on! - Jake )

I never thought I would see him! After 16 ! Years ! I haven't seen him ... and today I know he's here ... and I saw him ... ( Matt )

( my heart stopped... I started breathing fast ... I even felt pain ... please don't tell me ... please! - Jake )

Matt... but you said you didn't want anything to do with me or him! (Sam)

That was a long time ago! I want to know my son! ( Matt)

( I covered my mouth and my eyes were full of tears... no... this can't be happening... this cant be happening! This cant be happening! This cant be happening! Noooo ! Nooooo- Jake)

You can't! He is Liam's son... and you can't change that... I know you and I sometimes still be together and feel something but you never wanted anything serious... and I can't play games... I can't... I know Liam is not at home almost never... but he wants something serious... (Sam)

Jake is my son! And I want to know my son! Wether you like it or not ! I have rights ! ( Matt)

( I dropped the cup of tea I had in my hands ... my whole body started shaking ... I couldn't breathe properly... I tried to walk but I was in so much shock I can't move ... I started crying not being able to move ... I'm a fucking bastard...- Jake )

Matt... matt... you are ... not thinking right now... you can talk to him... ok... but don't tell him... don't tell him about us... I'm not saying you can't talk to him... just don't tell him... (Samantha said and got close to matt)

( I took some bravery and I walked a bit inside ) mom... I want to go now ... ( Jake said looking to the side )

( Matt just got away from Sam while looking at Jake )

(My heart was pumping fast... the truth is that matt and me... we are in Love since a long time ago... but we couldn't do it... we didn't have the bravery to get together...) sure ... let's go eat something I'm hungry... (I walked to my desk and took my purse...) Matt... please take this pictures in the pink folder... and take them to the director... (Samantha said walking to the door)

( I looked at her anger and more sadness... I was even feeling like crying so bad... the only thing that left my mouth was ) why ... ( Jake )

( I was looking at Jake ... he looks a lot like me ... and but the way he's looking at her ... I think he heard - Matt )

Jake... let's go... (Sam said feeling like crying)

I'm asking you something...( my eyes were full of tears-Jake)

( I want to go and hug him .. to be honest... I've been trying to see him but sam doesn't let me ... but she still wants to be with me ... I don't get her ... - Matt )

Jake... baby... let's go somewhere else... (Samantha said and looked at Matt then Jake)

( I was feeling a lot but a lot of pain ... I'm a bastard... ) I'm ... im just ... asking you... why ... ( I was breathing a bit fast wanting to cry ... seeing the man who looks so much like me ... hurts .. knowing that's my dad ... and not the one at home - Jake )

( I looked at Samantha like saying " just tell him " - Matt )

(I sighed and made him get inside and sit on the sofa I have here... I closed the door and I sat down in the sofa in front of him next to Matthew) Jake... this is not easy to say... and I'm sorry I... I couldn't tell you before... I met Matt here ... 25 years ago... then we stared working together... I was your dad... Liam's girlfriend... time passed and I got marry to Liam... I thought I was going to be happy... but like always... he goes away... in that time he was away for years more than 8 months... I was alone... and Matt was/ is my best friend... somehow we fell In love.. and one thing lead to another... I was going to left Liam... but... something happened (matt told me he wasn't ready to be a dad) and I couldn't... I just couldn't... then I found out I was pregnant... I didn't know what to do... when you born it was obvious that Matt.. well you heard... but Liam didn't see it... and I didn't want to be a single mother... so I decide to keep quiet and leave things like that... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before... (Sam stared crying)

( I was breathing fast ... with my eyes full of tears... I can't with this shite anymore... I started scratching a bit my legs ...) you have ... been lying to me ... all this 16 years making me believe... the one who is at home ... the one I always beg and cry for him not to leave ... it's not my ... dad ...he left ... trusting you ... and you just ... I'm not going to say something disrespectful...( I was facing down sobbing in silence- Jake )

Look I know this can be hard to understand... but your mother and I ... didn't knew what things were going to take us ... but ... we only want you to be happy ( Matt)

And you think it makes me happy to know ... I'm a bloody bastard... ( Jake said sobbing facing down still scratching his legs )

Noo Jake you are not a bastard... don't say that.. Liam loves you... you are his son... and Matt... he loves you too... it was something that happened and we couldn't help the feelings... I tried to tell Liam but when I told him I wanted to divorce he begged me to not to... and I juts... end up saying ok... and I know I did wrong by not telling you or him... but Jake still Liam loves you... and I do... even matt loves you... (Samantha said crying)

( I covered my face sobbing... this is causing me a lot of pain .. ) I'm a bloody product of you cheating on my ... ( I started sobbing even worse) you don't love .. my ..mm! Dad ...? ( Liam ) I cant be here anymore... I just can't ! ( I got up and walked out of the place I just felt someone grabbed my arm - Jake )

Jake ... I know this is not easy ... but .. I love you , you are my son ... just try to understand... we couldn't help our feelings ( Matt )

(Samantha stared crying even more... feeling a lot of pain) Jake... please... is not that I don't love Liam I do... but not the same way I Love Matt... (i don't know if he loves me back like i do) but you... we all love you... and we want you to understand and be happy... having more people that loves you...

I don't care ! ( I started sobbing a lot worse ) I can't believe you ... ( I made him let go off my arm) I just ... wanted to have a normal... family... ( i said sobbing as I walked out of the place and started walking home sobbing... I started calling Zack while I was sobbing really but really bad ... I just heard them screaming my name but I ignored them ... - Jake )

Hel... (yawning) hello... (sleepy voice)

Zack ( I said sobbing) can... you come pick me up ... I'm by my moms work ( Jake said sobbing)

Jake? (Zack said still sleepy)

Jake! Let us explain! ( Matt)

( I started sobbing even worse - Jake)

Oh, god... Jake? (I got up from my bed directly to the bathroom to wash my teeth and ran to my car without shoes... if he is sobbing something is bad- Zack)

Baby please... let me talk to you... try to understand... (Samantha said crying)

I just... I just want the be alone...( Jake said sobbing)

Please let us explain... I know this can seem hard... but let us explain( Matt)

Jake... (I took his hand) please... sweetie... don't be like this... try to understand... (Sam)

How can you even ask me to understand... when he li have been faking ... all of these years giving me a dad that's it's not ! ( Jake said sobbing taking a few steps back )

Jake just try to understand us ... please... you are our son ... and we wouldn't lie to you ( Matt said and got close to Jake)

Jake... I didn't lie... I just... didn't say that detail... but Liam loves you... and more than nothing you know that... (Samantha said and took Matt arm so he won't get close she knows Jake and he doesn't want them to touch him)

(I got to the office and I saw him I made the car horn sound- Zack)

( I looked back and I saw Zack there I looked back to my mom and now apparently dad ) I ... I just ... need to process this ... ( Jake said sobbing while walking to the car )

Jake... please try to understand! ( Matt)

Let him go... he needs to think... (Samantha said crying)

(Who the hell is that guy? He looks a lot like Jake...- Zack)

( I got inside Zack's car while sobbing so bloody bad ... I can't even see the one who Is now my dad ... I have a lot of mixed feelings... I just can't- Jake )

Do you think... he'll understand? ( Matt said looking at Jake not caring of Zack was inside the car too )

He will... just not now... (Samantha said)

Jake? What happened? ... (Zack said worry)

I :.. I really want to know him better... and was that his friend? ( Matt )

( he started driving and I covered my face sobbing) i... I just found out ... that I'm a bloody bastard:... I'm a bloody product of my ... mom .. cheating on my ... my ... ( I started sobbing even worse covering my face feeling so bad - Jake )

Matt... I haven't told you... but... Jake is gay... that's his boyfriend... (Sam said to Matthew)

(I was in shock...) Jake... that doesn't mean... Liam is still your dad...

He's gay ? (I said a bit surprised) he doesn't look:.: oh .. now I feel like I couldn't be there when he speak up...( Matt )

( I was sobbing really bad ) I can't ... with this anymore... ( i said feeling pain )

It was... a bit more complicated than just saying "I'm gay" (Samantha said)

(I got to this park whom no one goes and park the car) Jake... I know it's hard... but Liam... he is your dad... you know him since always! You can't stop the feeling that he's your dad and you are his son... (Zack said)

( he looked at her ) then...how was it ? ( Matt)

Liam find out he was having sex... he was 15 though... (Samantha said and looked at Matt... they stared walking to her office, when they got there she closed the door)

He's was what !? With who ? Same guy ? ( Matt)

Yeah... they know each other since baby's... remember the son of Sarah? Zack Gallagher? He canes here some times looking for her... well he's Jake's boyfriend... (Sam explained)

Oh ...wow... but how did he find out... he was having.. sex ? ( Matt)

Something about his body changing... (Sam said looking at Matthew)

Ohh... I see now ... was it hard for him ... to .. like accept it to tell you guys ? ( Matt)

I think he was embarrassed of us knowing about him having sex... but I don't think he felt embarrassed of been gay... but they weren't really to tell us... (Sam)

Yeah ... maybe that's what he felt more embarrassed of ... I mean ... I'm guessing no one really is ready to say something like that ... I guess they were scared of people treating them differently ( Matt )

(Samantha nodded) Matt... after all this years... you have a year asking me to know him... why now? (Sam said curious)

He's my son ... why other reason would I ask for hi didn't want to know him... and I think it wasn't fair that you tried to keep him away... he's my son and I want to know him ... like any other father would do ... I want to take responsibility even tho it may seem to late ... ( Matt said now serious )

Matt I didn't keep him away... you told me you weren't ready to have a baby... that's why I decided to stay with Liam... (Sam)

You even lied to me ... you said Liam knew Jake wasn't his son ... it turns out he doesn't know ... ( Matt )

Because I was scared to tell him... you don't understand... it's not easy to be like I been leaving... (Sam)

So you are saying just because you were scared you didn't say anything making them both believe they had blood in common... I told you to tell him .. so we can be together... and yet you didn't... so what's up with you sam ... you can't have two people for you ... ( Matt said a bit mad )

I don't want to have two man in my life... you know I want you... but you never made me feel secure about what you wanted... when I was about to left him you decided to go live to New York... what I was supposed to do?! (Samantha)

I went to live there because you never decided to leave him in the first place ... I think it's time for you to make a decision... and whatever you take ... your not stopping me from seeing my son ... ( he got up and started walking out )

Matt... just tell me if you want to be with me... do you love me? (Samantha said getting up and taking his hand)

You know I do ... but .. I'm getting tired or only being your lover here ... ( Matt said serious and mad )

Then I'll leave him... so we can be together... is that want you want... I will... I swear... now that Jake knows about you... I will... (Samantha)

You always say that ... so I don't know what to believe... you always end up telling him you won't leave him... you say you love me more ... but yet you still go and have sex with him ... really shows how much you love me ... ( Matt)

(I looked at him knowing he was right) but I don't love him... I don't.. and I had to do it... even if I didn't want to... but this time is different you want to be with me and Jake... and you will get to love Isabella too... right? (Samantha)

Yeah ... you didn't want to do it ... you still felt pleasure right ? ( he looked at her ) I know .. Isabella is his daughter... but I will still try to love her ... even tho she won't accept me because I have nothing to do with her... ( Matt )

She is a cute girl... it's going to be hard at first... but you are sweet and adorable... she will get to love you ones she meet you... (she got close to matt and touched his cheek) this time all of the things we talk about is going to be true... finally... (Sam smiled to matt)

( he smiled to her and gave her a kiss to later hug her ) I actually feel happy...things will be better now .. ( Matt said in a sweet smile )

( I was still in the car with Zack ... we were talking and I was sobbing so bad ... ) i know my mom ... is going to leave my dad ... and ... I'm forced to go with her and that guy ... ( I was sobbing) why is this happening to me ... ( Jake said sobbing)

I can't answer that... but there was one time.. that you told me my mom deserves to be happy... what if your mom wasn't... and she is going to be happy now... doesn't she deserves to be happy? (Zack said and took Jake's hands)

Couldn't she at least say something before not that she has 16 years lying or ass offs ... ( i said sobbing) I seriously... feel so hurt right now ... I can't even think... I thought she was happy... she seemed happy... my dad gave her everything! She possibly wanted ! And turns out she was cheating on him all this years! All this fucking years I don't know if she has even let that guy inside the house ... fuck I don't like this ( Jake said sobbing holding Zack's hand )

(He is right I thought his family was perfect) well... now we know things not always are how they look like... and you... all you can do it's give her a chance and also your real dad... (Zack said )

Thanks to her I'm a fucking bastard now ( Jake said sobbing facing down covering my face with one hand )

You are not... Liam loves you... and no matter what blood says... you are his son... (Zack said)

I'm a bloody cheating product ( I felt pain when I said that and started sobbing even worse - Jake )

Jake... stop thinking like that... you must think that but... they loved each other... you are a product of love even if it wasn't with Liam... (Zack)

I can't think ... that way ... I'm really trying but I just can't ... I feel like a freaking disgrace... I don't ... I don't know what to do anymore ( Jake said sobbing and scratching his leg )

Jake stop that... (I hold both of his hands) I love you... I'm here... and everything will be ok... even tho right now it doesn't look like.. (Zack)

( I was sobbing so bad ... I just got still and kept sobbing so badly) what... what if... he stops loving me ... and starts treating me bad ... I don't ... think I can handle that ... ( Jake said sobbing)

Who? Liam? (Zack)

Yes him... ( Jake said trying to calm down)

He won't... he loves you... and you know he loves you even more than Isabella... (Zack)

But ... he's going to know ... I'm not his .. blood ... it can change...:he's the only dad I wanted to know ... not anyone else ... ( Jake)

That you don't have his blood won't charge anything... he loves you... no matter what... he was there when he finds out about you been gay... my dad wasn't... he even got away... he almost doesn't talk to me... he is afraid I would go and see him naked or something... Liam is perfect Jake... you know that... (Zack)

And I was judging him because some other women kissed him... ( I started sobbing a lot worse) I'm so stupid... so bloody stupid... ( Jake )

What? (Zack said surprise)

Some women kissed him ... ( i said sobbing) and I judge... and now I know ... i was so stupid... so bloody stupid... ( Jake )

Everything is going to be ok... (what can I say? - Zack)

( I was just sobbing bad ... I couldn't even breathe- Jake )

(I got close to him how I could and I just hugged him- Zack)

( I hugged him back while trying to breathe correctly- Jake )

Everything is going to be ok... you'll see... (I kept hugging him for hours... it was now 5 pm and I have to take him home... we pulled away from that hug and touched his cheek) you are so beautiful with that red nose... (I said to make him feel happy- Zack)

( I blushed and smiled) It's a tomato itself...( i joke and laughed a bit - Jake )

Well I love it... (I gave him a kiss on his red nose) let's go rudolf... (Zack joke)

Omg ( I covered my face because I was blushing so much - Jake )

(Zack laughed in a sweet way... I turned the car on and I drove to his house... when we got there I hold his hand ) everything will be ok... soon ... ok? (Zack said to Jake)

Ok... ( I breathe shakely and I turned to him and gave him a kiss - Jake )

I love you... be strong... (Zack said)

(I fighting with Sam... she just told me the truth- Liam)

I love you too... ( I smiled until I heard screaming of fighting in my house ... oh god .. she told him already- Jake )

Be strong Jake... don't cry... so she won't see you weak... (Zack)

( I felt this big rock in my chest... bloody hell I feel like crying again...) .. I'll be ok ... I guess ... I love you ... see you tomorrow ( I smiled and opened the car door - Jake )

I love you... (he left my car and walked to his house... I'm so sad for him and Liam... Zack)

( I walked inside my house to hear the screaming louder ... I felt my heart breaking... I can hear my dad ...and mom...they were on the stairs fighting- Jake )

Why! Why you lie to me! Is not the fact that he is not mine! Is the fact that you were sleeping with someone else! While I was working! And then you came and... how could you!? Why sam! I loved you! You were everything! (Liam said crying and angry)

Jake... (Isabella said when she saw him. She was crying in the sofa)

Belle... ( I started feeling so bad ... I'm his stepbrother ... I walked up to her and took her in my arms to walk to the kitchen) it's ok .. don't cry... ( Jake said to Isabella)

You have to understand! It wasn't something I planned for it to happen! I'm asking you for the divorce... and ...I'm taking Jake with me , they are coming with me ( Samantha)

( I felt like crying so bad but I have to be strong for my sister- Jake )

You can't take them away Sam... I love them... please take everything you want but not the kids! (Liam)

What's happening? I don't understand... (Isabella said crying)

I have the rights to take them with me ! ( Samantha)

I know you don't ... but ... I'll try to explain it to you ... let me just go talk to them ok ( I cleaned her tears) don't cry ... it's going to be ok ... ( I smiled and went to the living room) mom , dad ... please.., stop fighting... ( Jake said looking another way he can't look at them )

(Liam looked at him and walked to him and hugged him) god, Jake... i love you... no matter what this bit... I love you... know that... and don't forget.. (Liam said crying)

( I felt like crying so bad ... I couldn't help it ... I started crying hugging my dad back tight ... I was feeling a lot of pain ... ) Don't... don't let her take me ... ( Jake whispered only for Liam to hear )

Liam... stop making This more difficult ( Samantha)

What difficult Samantha! You stared this shite! And you can't take them! You cheated on me... I have rights too...and I want to keep them! (Liam)

You were always leaving ! ( she walked up to Jake and took his arm to pull him away from Liam ) his dad wants to be with him! So why not let him! ( Samantha)

( I started sobbing when she said that ... - Jake )

I was working Samantha! Working so you can have the life you had! That man can see him but he is staying with me and Isabella too! (Liam)

Well you know what ! He wants to be with his son! So if you don't let me take them I'll take one of them!( Samantha)

What do you mean?! (Liam said confused)

If I don't take both of them ! I'll take one of them ! ( Samantha said pulling Jake to her )

What are you saying? You can't take Jake and leave Isabella alone! (Liam said now angry) and stop pulling him! Although the court will choose and they are older enough to choose with who to go! (Liam)

Matthew is waiting for me outside... ( Samantha)

No... ( I whispered to myself sobbing... she was even sticking her nails in my arm- Jake )

Samantha you better not do that or I swear I'll sue you... (Liam said angry)

You know I'm a lawyer and I'm telling you... if you take them away like that... I can sue you and you will lost any right that you might have felt! (Liam said angry) now you can go with the mother fucker outside! And let the kids here until we fix this! (Liam)

I'm taking my kids with me ! ( Samantha) Isabella! Come over here ! ( she said now mad at Liam )

( I was looking at her breathing fast I was feeling weak... my heart is breaking when someone rang the doorbell... I started breathing even faster ... feeling like my body got still I was feeling pain on my chest not letting me breathe I even place my hand on my chest and groan while I kneel down a bit breathing faster I was still sobbing... I started having a panic attack- Jake )

Jake!? (Liam ran to him ) try to breath ok... take deep breath... Samantha please... you can come and visit them don't take them you are hurting them... (Liam)

(I decided to hide in the kitchen I have this spot and they will not find me- Isabella)

( I was trying to breathe but I couldn't... I even started getting pale my hands and legs started shaking while I kept sobbing and groaning- Jake )

Jake !? ( she went to him and he collapsed on the floor trying to breathe) we have to take him to the hospital ( Samantha said hugging Jake ) try to breathe ok ... try to breathe...

Let me call our personal doctor... (Liam said and took out his cellphone to call the doctor)

(I was just hiding and crying. I'm scared- Isabella)

We have no time for the personal doctor! He's getting more pale ! ( she looked at Jake ) Jake ? Jake ? Try to calm down... stay awake sweetie... ( she said to Jake )

( I was sobbing and hyperventilating not being able to breathe... my eyes were closing on its own ... I can't with. This - Jake )

(I took him in my arms) Isabella Love come here.. (Liam)

(I got out and ran to my dad... we get out of the house to my dads car and he put Jake inside and I got inside before my mom takes me away- Isabella)

( I walked out of the house and Matt got out of his car ... when Liam and him saw each they got still for some reason... I started goin to max to his car so we can go to the hospital- Samantha)

( I Was trying to breathe but I couldn't... I just felt my sisters hugging me and I hugged her back ... I was feeling really weak - Jake )

(Why is Matt... here... did she called him to talk to me so she can take the kids... I drove to the hospital... we got there and they took Jake with them... Isabella was hugging me... I carried her so she won't be sacred) what are you doing here? (I asked Matthew)

There is no way I'll let her take the kids not now... and even if you talk to me... (Liam said. He knows Matthew since they were kids they are kind of best friends)

( I was looking at him shocked... how ... is he that he cannot see ...) Liam... ( I looked at him making eye contact... I don't know how he can react- Matt )

( I Was looking at them ... for some reason felt nervous- sam )

Matt... you won't convince me... she cheated on me and betrayed me... you know by law she can't take them... even if you chosen modeling... you took some law classes... you know she can't take them like this... so don't come here to tell me to understand (Liam said still carried Isabella on his arms)

( how is he cannot see! That Jake looks like me ! ) why not just ... think about it ... ( Matt )

Think about what? (Liam said confused) her sleeping with other man.. while I was at night telling her I love her... that I couldn't live without her... now I understand why she never answered me back... by saying she loves me... (he said to matt and look at sam) I had to beg you ! So you can say you love me! Why you didn't just tell me! Why sam! I gave you everything... all of my soul... myself... why?! (Liam)

Liam you have to understand! It wasn't something planned! ( Sam )

Liam... it wasn't something planned... but ... I want to see my son... and The only way ... is by you letting sam take them ... ( Matt)

(I looked at Matt shocked) your son? No... you have to be kidding me! You are the mother fucker that slept with my wife! I thought we were friends Matthew! (Liam said almost crying)

(I was sacred not saying anything just hugging my dad while he carries me- Isabella)

I didn't know she was your wife ... I swear... ( Matt said half lying)

What! (Liam stared laughing) se has a fucking ring! My house! My bloody last name! (Liam)

I'm... im sorry... what happened between us .. it just happened... im really sorry... ( Matt )

Yeah sure... while I was working my ass off... she was getting bang... by you... (Liam)

He's my son Liam ... I have the rights to see him... and you and I know about laws ... and we know perfectly that I can take Jakes custody if I want ... ( i said and his little girl looked at me mad ? - Matt )

( I was actually trying to figure out how Jake was ... I didn't know what they were talking about- sam )

Matt... I'm not saying you can't see him! You can visit him... not take him! He has been my son all this years and where were you! Last thing I knew you were at New York! So don't come fuck with me... (Liam)

(I was looking at this man angry... he wants to take my brother away... - Isabella)

I went there because of work ! And it's not that I didn't care for him I was always asking Sam about him! Even if I didn't ask her I find my ways to know ! And I want my son! I can take him if I want ! ( Matt)

Matt please you Fucked my life... don't take them away... not my baby's... (Liam said almost crying)

Why don't you let me take him! He's my son... I'm only asking for my son ... ( Matt)

Matt... please you are leaving me in hell if you take them... they are all I have... (Liam)

You can stay with your daughter... and let me stay with my son... ( Matt)

Don't you see... both of them are my baby's... I love them... both of them... matt.. if you love one you have to love the other too... don't you see? (Liam)

Yeah I know that... but that still doesn't mean... I'll take him... he's my son and I want him with me ... ( Matt)

Matt... please Matt... don't.. I'm begging you... (Liam stared crying)

You have 2 weeks to be with him... after that .. I'm taking him ... ( Matt)

What? (My heart broke in pieces) Matthew... please... don't... (Liam said crying and begging)

Nothing you do will change my mind ... I have legal rights to take him with me .. and I will... ( Matt)

Matt... fine... he can go with you guys a week I'll do next.. next yours and mine next... we can do that... (liam said crying trying to have his baby's)

Ill stay with them for 2 weeks... and you can have 1 ... because the other.. is going to drive them crazy... in those 2 weeks that I'll have them you can take them for 1 weekend ... ( Matt)

The month has 4 weeks ... you can have them 2 weeks and I'll do the other 2 (Liam insisted crying)

I'll have to think about that...( Matt)

You what! Matt! You fucked my wife! And you are taking my family... all I had! All I have! Please! (Liam begged him)

I'm going to think about it... that's all I have to say ... ( Matt)

Matt... please... it's unfair if you take 3 weeks and I have 1! You know that!

And you can take them for 2 weekends ... ( Matt)

4 weeks matt! The month has 4 weeks! You can take them 2 and I'll take them the other 2! Don't you get it!? (Liam)

Yes I do ... but you are always leaving to work not even you know when ... so why risk it ... ( Matt )

Well If I have to work you guys can have them... I don't see a problem there... (Liam)

I'm still taking them ... nothing will change that ... ( Matt said actually knowing he's only going to take Jakes custody )

Matt... don't... we can share them... I can have them and you too... don't leave me in hell... please I'm begging you... (Liam said crying)

It's not like you will not see them ... I'll have them like that for a month.. then the next you will have them 3 weeks... ( Matt)

what? A month! But we just said weeks...matt!

You seriously don't get it ... ( Matt)

Get what!? (Liam said crying and confused)

That for a month... I'll have them 3 weeks and you only one ... for the next month you will be the one having them 3 weeks and Sam and I only 1 ... do you get it now ? ( Matt)

I do... but Matt... I can't leave without them... (Liam said crying Isabella was now sleeping)

You'll get use to it ... ( Matt )

Family of Jake Gray ? ( Doctor)

(I was just feeling a lot of pain... he doesn't care at all how I feel... or how the kids will feel... I looked at the doctor) I'm his dad... (Liam said trying to stop crying) is he ok?

He's better now ...please follow me .. so you can see him... ( the doctor said ) you both can come ... ( he thought that Liam and Matthew were a couple )

Thanks... (we got inside the room I was still with Isabella in my arms... he was now sitting down with some oxygen so he can breath properly) hi son... are you feeling better? (Liam said getting close to Jake)

( I looked at him actually feeling a bit weak ) yeah ... I'm feeling a bit better ( i said with the oxygen mask still on - Jake )

I'm glad to hear that ... ( Matt said getting close to him )

( I looked at him and my heart stopped... I was feeling this pain again - Jake )

(I just face down... it's like.. I just lost everything... god this is hurting me a lot... - Liam)

I guess we can take you home today (Matt said)

( I just grabbed my dad's hand without Matt noticing) I ... that's ... what I'm guessing... ( I got still when he touched my leg ... only my dad and Zack does that ... - Jake )

Just don't touch him Matt... (Liam said)

It's not like I'm going to hurt him ... ( Matt)

( I couldn't move my body got still... I don't know what to do - Jake )

Jake doesn't like to people he doesn't know to touch him Matt... (Liam said)

I'm not going to hurt you Jake ... ( Matt said and looked at Jake )

( my breathing became a bit fast... I just moved a bit for him not to touch me .. - Jake )

Don't touch him! Respect that! (Liam said and moved Matt's hand)

He's my son! It's not like I'll hurt him ! ( Matt)

But he doesn't like that Matt! (Liam)

But I'm not going to hurt him! ( he saw the blanket with a bit of blood) what is that ? ( Matt)

( oh no! ) it's nothing... ( Jake )

Jake... no... stop... don't do it... I know this is hard but don't ok... promise me you won't do it again... (Liam)

Do what again? ( he looked at Jake )

Nothing ( Jake said to Matt)

Just leave him ok... he will talk whatever he wants... (Liam said still grabbing Jake's hand)

Jake ... what did you do ? ( Matt said ignoring Liam )

I said ... nothing ( Jake )

( is he giving me attitude!? ) Jake I'm asking you something ( Matt)

And I'm responding you ... by saying... nothing! ( Jake )

Leave him alone Matt! Give him a break! (Liam said getting mad... ) I'll take him home like you said... Jake let's go home...

I'm trying to know what's wrong with him! ( Matt said getting mad ) now Jake answer my question ! ( Matt)

I said it was nothing! ( Jake )

Matt! You can't come here and ask things like that by forcing... god! Jake let's go... (Liam got up and stared walking holding Jake's hand and Isabella in his arm)

( I started walking to my dad when I felt someone pulled me away from him - Jake )

You better leave us alone for second Liam ! (Matt said angry unconsciously pressing Jakes arm )

( I was trying to make him let me go ) why can't you understand! ( Jake said Matt ) nothing is going to be like you want !

Matt... give him time! Let him go now! This looks like abuse you don't want that right? (Liam said angry )

I'm not bloody abusing anyone! ( Matt said angry)

Let me go already! ( Jake said and pushed Matthew)

What did you just do !? ( Matt said angry at Jake .. he doesn't know how to be a father)

Matt! You are stressing him! Let him go! You are not helping at all! That's not the way to treat your son! (Liam)

Bloody hell! Jake you better not do that again! ( Matt )

Oh yeah! Says who! ( Jake )

( oh god ! He's so like me and it's drives me crazy! ) I say it ! ( Matt)

Jake let's go son... leave it like that... let's go... (Liam)

( I started walking with my dad feeling sad and angry- Jake)

(I grabbed his hand and we stared walking to the exit- Liam)

Liam !? Where are you taking him ? ( Samantha)

I'll take them with me... 3 weeks... (Liam said walked out of the hospital to his car)

( she walked to him) 3 weeks !? ( Sam )

Yes Samantha! 3 weeks! (Liam said and put Isabella inside the car) get inside... (he said to Jake)

But why !? ( Samantha)

( I got inside the car and put my seat belt - Jake )

Because your mother fucker said! I can have them 3 weeks! (Liam looked at her angry)

But I never agreed in anything! ( Samantha)

And?! He think he has the rights... and you never asked me to agree on anything... so I don't give a fuck what you think! (Liam)

But they are still my children! ( Samantha)

I know that... and they are mine too... (he stared walking to the diver side)

So don't take them ! ( Samantha)

I will take them... go fuck your lover... you bloody bitch... (he got into the car)

( she got still and looked at him driving away)

( I was just rubbing my face ...I don't like what's happening- Jake )

(I was driving and crying... I love her and it was all a lie... I feel like she just killed me... she left me dead- Liam)

Dad ... don't cry ... everything is going to be ok ( Jake)

No it's not... he is going to take you guys 3 weeks... and I'll die... I'll die... (Liam said and parked the car a moment aside the street because he was crying so bad that can't look the way -m)

He can't do that ? ( I felt my heart stopped) and you won't die ... don't say that ( Jake )

He can... he can... (Liam said crying) god my heart... (he place his hand on his heart)

Dad it's ok .:. Just try to calm down ( Jake )

I can't Jake... I love her and he didn't... and she just destroyed my life.. my family... my everything... (Liam said now sobbing)

Dad please don't say that ... you will be better without her ... ( Jake )

But I need you guys... and I just have 3 weeks then you guys are leaving me... and I can't! (Liam)

I know... but you have to be strong ... every time is going to be okay ( Jake)

Why... I wasn't a bad man... maybe I was... maybe I was... and I didn't see it... (Liam said crying)

No you weren't... oh weren't dad ( Jake )

I did something bad... god ... I been with her since we were like 15... god... she didn't care to sleep with other and leave me... I'm so stupid... (Liam)

You didn't do anything bad... and you aren't stupid...( Jake )

(He stared driving again and while crying... with one hand on his chest- Liam)

Dad if you aren't good to drive then don't ... just take your time ( Jake )

Can yo drive Jake? (Liam asked)

Yes I can .. ( Jake )

Ok... (I parked the car and moved to the other sit... god this pain is horrible... I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack- Liam)

( I changed to the drivers seat as I put on my seatbelt... I started driving home... feeling so bad - Jake )

(Liam couldn't stop crying... this pain I can't... I lost the woman I love but worst she never loved me... I'll lost my kids... and that's worst... - Liam)

( I was feeling really bad ... I was feeling pain in my chest ... this feeling is horrible... I thought I had a perfect family... and ... it later turns out I was a cheating product... no Other .. that doesn't deserve... to have my dad's last name ... I feel like a bastard... I don't even knows my reals dad last name .. how sad can that be ... nothing will be the same .. he wants to take me away... and I don't know if he knows I have sex ... What if he doesn't know I'm gay ... and when he knows ... he starts judging me ... or can see me bad ... because of my tattoos...:: what if he starts judging me for everything! I can't deal with this anymore... it's hurting me a lot ... I just can't - Jake )

(We got to the house and we got down... I stared cooking for Jake and Isabella when I heard a knock on the door and I went to open) Sam? What do you want?

I came to pick Jake and Isabella up ...( she showed him a paper of a lawyer )

What is this? (I took the paper and my heart stared pumping fast... ) you have the first 2 weeks why? (I looked at her) I want them first...

You should feel thankful that I'm giving you 2 weeks also ... now go tell them to get ready ( sam )

Sam please... you already kill me... don't... (Liam stared crying again)

I'm sorry ... but there's nothing to do now ... also ... Matt .. he's taking Jakes custody ... in a week Jake will be legally and blood the son of Matt .. you still have Isabella's shared with me ... ( Sam)

What... nooooo Sam! Nooo! No no no! Why are you doing this to me! Why?! (Liam stared sobbing)

My dad is screaming (Isabella said scared)

Don't be scared... ( I got close to her so she can feel safe ) don't worry... it's probably nothing... ( Jake )

I'm not doing anything to you ... it's just Jake .. he won't be under your custody anymore... just him... ( Sam )

But he is my son! Sam! He is my son! You can't take him away like that! Sam! Noo! Please! I beg you! (Liam screamed while sobbing)

She is here to take us... (Isabella said and stared crying)

No .. don't cry... everything is going to be ok .. ( my voice broke while my eyes were full of tears... I just took her in my arms while she was crying.. I was trying to make her calm down- Jake )

I'm sorry... but the paperwork's are done ... ( Sam )

Please... take them back... you can do that... Jake is my son! (Liam)

I can't do that ... Matt took the decision... ( Sam )

( I walked a bit to the entrance) Dad ... what's going on? ( my eyes were full of tears as I was carrying my sister as she was crying- Jake )

(I looked at them) guys I'm so sorry... this bitch! Decided to take you guys away! Without telling me! (Liam said crying but angry at Samantha)

Mom... we don't want to go ... ( Jake said with his voice was breaking)

Jake ... got get .. all of your things ... and help Isabella get some of her things ( sam )

All of my things... why ? ( Jake asked a bit scared and sad )

You are a bloody whore! A bitch! Taking my son away! (Liam)

Liam stop offending me ! Jake ! Go do as I say ... ( Sam)

N..no... ( Jake took some steps back )

Go do as I say now ! ( Sam)

Offending you! I'm telling you the bloody truth! You were and you are a whore! (Liam said angry) this are my kids! And I want to have them here! Both of them...

Jake I'm scared... (Isabella whispered crying)

Jake isn't yours ! Matt has the right to be with his son ! ( Samantha)

It's ok ... don't be scared... ( I whispered to her until my mom said that... I noticed Isabella looked at me shocked- Jake )

Samantha! It was easy to share Jake! Why take him away! You know how much I love him! (Liam)

You are not my brother? (Isabella)

His dad wants to be with him ! ( Samantha )

( I felt my heart pumping really fast) belle... I ... ( my eyes got full of tears scared that she will treat me different - Jake )

And he can! But he agreed to share Jake with me! Please Sam don't kill me! (Liam)

Why? (Isabella)

He put in the papers! I can't do anything now ! He wants his son! His son! Jake is his son! ( Samantha)

I ... ( I started crying in silence) my ... mom... she .. did something without my dad knowing... and .. I became the product of that ... my mom.. cheated on my dad ... and what's how .. I came ... ( Jake whispered crying)

She is bad... oh, god... (Isabella stares crying and hugged Jake)

God... Samantha... you just killed me.. you killed me... (he place his hand on his chest groaning in pain while sobbing )

( I was crying hugging Isabella back - Jake)

I didn't do anything... now tell them to go get their things ( Samantha)

You didn't do anything... you betrayed me...you cheated on me... I loved you! With all my heart... my soul... I gave you everything... you didn't care... and now you are taking them away... and my son... you don't want me to have him... Samantha god! (Liam said sobbing)

Liam :.. tell them to go get their things... ( Samantha)

Tell me why! At least tell me why! Why I wasn't enough! (Liam said sobbing)

Liam ... I was alone for almost a year ! I was alone ! ( Samantha)

I was working Samantha! And I called you every day! (Liam)

I was still alone ! All alone here !( Samantha)

I was alone too sam! And I never did something like that... (Liam said sobbing)

It just happened Liam ... it just did... ( Samantha)

How! I don't understand how!

I don't understand that either... it just happened after we kept talking and talking... next thing I knew I was pregnant... and I thought it was yours at first .. then when Jake was born.. I knew he wasn't.. I don't know how you didn't see it before ( Samantha)

I just love him Sam... since the day I knew he was coming... that's all... (I looked at Jake and Isabella crying and got close to them) guys get your things... I promise I'll go see you guys every time... now ok... I'll take both to eat and have fun... (Liam said crying)

( I was looking at my dad while I was sobbing... ) i ... I don't want to ... ( this is hurting so much - Jake )

I know... I don't want this either... but If I don't do it... they won't let me see you guys... you mother she did wrong going to a lawyer before talking to me... technically she removed my rights... now I can't choose... I'm sorry(Liam said crying)

No... I don't want to... (Isabella crying)

They will sue you if we don't go ( i said sobbing) c'mon belle ... I'll help you pack somethings... ( i said sobbing and I walked upstairs with her on my Arms as we got to her room and I started helping pack somethings - Jake )

Jake... I don't want to go... why can't we stay with daddy!? (Isabella said crying)

(I sat down in the sofa just sobbing wanting to die- Liam)

Because... mom and .. my... my .. other dad .. ( I started sobbing with pain ) filled in some papers... saying that she can take us for 2 weeks ... forcing him to let us go for those weeks ( Jake said sobbing)

That's not fair... (Isabella said crying) I want to stay here with you...

( I got close to her and kneel down in front of her holding her hands ) I know it's not fair ... and I want to stay here with you and dad ... but if we don't go ... dad can get in problems ( Jake said sobbing)

Bad problems? (Isabella)

Really bad problems... ( Jake )

Ok... so let's go then... will be back in two weeks... (Isabella got up and took her favorite things)

I'll go get my things ... ( I got up and walked to my room I started sobbing while getting some of my clothes... I started to get my laptop and everything important I need... I was feeling a lot of pain... I started groaning because I felt pain in my chest ... I grabbed a little hand bag as walked to the bathroom to put the things the cure myself and everything I need... I just put them in another book bag now that I have school tomorrow:.. I got out of my room and Isabella got out of hers - Jake )

I'm scared... I don't like that man... (Isabella)

Don't worry... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you .. ok ? ( I hope he doesn't embarrass me in someway of judging... - Jake)

Ok... but I'm scared... (she said while they walked downstairs)

We can ask .. if we can stay in the same room if you want ... ( Jake )

No... I know you talk to Zack... (she said and blushed)

Oh... ( I blushed.. I'm not sure what kind of talk she's talking about... the talk where it's all normal... or the one .. well... we call and do things .. or .. the video called we do ...) ok... ( I chuckled nervously as we got downstairs- Jake )

(Liam looked at them and hugged them...) I love you guys... if you need me call me and the police... ok? Something bad happened call the police and me... (Liam said whispering just to them to hear)

I love you too dad ...and we will only if something bad happens... ( Isabella went with my mom ) dad ...I'm scared what if he is a violent person...( Jake whispered)

I don't know Jake... but call the police if something happened... then call me.. if the police know I can have you guys back... (Liam whispered)

Ok dad ... I love you .. ( I want to cry ) I'll txt you when we get there ... ( Jake whispered)

Ok... (I gave him a kiss on his forehead) I love you... (Liam)

( I smiled with my eyes full of tears) I love you too dad ... ( I started walking with my mom to Matthews car ... - Jake )

(I looked at them walking away... while my heart was breaking in really small pieces- Liam)

(We got into this man car.. and I sat next to Jake hugging him and touching his red rose tattoo on his hand- Isabella)

( I hugged belle back wanting to die so much ... I felt like crying so much .. I gave belle a kiss on her head to later lay my head on hers ... - Jake )

( Matt drove to his house which it was a bit bigger than the one we used to live ... we finally got there and we all got down of the car ... Isabella and Jake didn't want to get separated- Samantha)

(I took Jake's hand and looked up to see him... - Isabella)

Let's get inside... I already fix your rooms guys... (Matt said... but he removed the locks from the bedrooms)

( I hold belles hand back and then looked at Matthew... we don't have another fucking option! ... we just did what he told us ... I was facing down until I felt someone touching my shoulder... - Jake )

( I was with Isabella in her new room helping her get her things fixed - Samantha)

You will be happy here... (Matt said)

( I swallowed hard and moved a bit away ) I ... I guess ... ( I looked a bit up to see him.. why is everyone taller than me ? Expect my mom- Jake )

Just give it a chance... tell me about you... (Matt sat down)

I mean... there's nothing much really to say about me ... ( I sat down) I just like to read , play the piano, and ... well that's mostly it ... ( I won't say anything about singing) ... I don't know ... what else I can say ... ( I can't look at him that much - Jake )

So ... I heard you might be confused... (Matt)

Confused? Confused about what ? ( Jake )

You know... boys... (Matt)

( my mom had to tell him ... ) boys ? What's up with them ... ( Jake)

You don't like them? (Matt said confused)

Oh you meant that ... and yes .. yes I do like them ... ( Jake said being honest about it because he didn't feel embarrassed to admit he likes boys)

So you are confused? (Matt)

Why would I be confused? ( I moved my head a bit to the side in a sign of confusion - Jake )

You know.. boys.. girls... isn't that the normal? (Matt)

( he likes to judge .. fucker ) people have different likings ... I see normal to whatever gender they like ... ( Jake )

Have you try girls? (Matt)

No... why would i ? ( Jake )

Because you might be confused... (Matt kept insisting)

I am not confused... I already have a boyfriend... and if I was confused trust me it would be obvious... ( Jake said now a bit serious)

Obvious? How? (Matt)

( he's going to get me mad ) if I was confused I would be freaking out over this topic and I'm not ... ( Jake )

(He got serious) maybe you don't know you are confused (matt)

I don't think I'm confused... ( do I have to tell him ... " I like dicks ! " ... no I don't think so ...- Jake )

You should try girls (matt kept insisting)

I don't want to because I already have .. a boyfriend... ( Jake)

But you are confused... (Matt)

Who said I'm confused? ( Jake )

I think you are... (Matt )

And why would that be ? ( Jake )

Because you haven't been with a girl... I bet you are just top... (Matt said)

( I got still of embarrassment...) actually... ( I blushed) I got hurt ... so I can't ... sooo... umm... well... I'm .. not ... ( I blushed even more ) top... ( Jake said embarrassed)

You let that guy... do it to you? (He did a kind of disgusting face)

( I saw his face and I felt pain) yes I do let him ... ( I was feeling pain... - Jake )

I don't think... that's something proper to do... (Matt)

Why not ? ( Jake )

It's not normal ( matt)

Yes it is if you are gay ... ( Jake )

(Matt looked at him not liking what hake was saying) I think Liam...Didn't teach you well...

Yes he did ... being gay doesn't mean someone didn't teach you well... he was always supportive with me ... ( Jake )

But maybe he needed to say that is wrong... that it's not normal... and also you don't look gay... (Matt)

Not all gay people have to necessarily have to look gay ... ( what the fuck is he saying? ) and also liking the same gender as you are doesn't mean it's wrong ... ( don't tell me he has homophobia- Jake)

I'm not saying is wrong... I mean you are confused and you need to try girls... in order to be sure... (Matt)

I don't like girls ... like seriously don't see them any different... ( Jake )

Have you touch one?

Noo and I don't want to ... ( Jake)

Oh, come on... how to touch a dick and be good? If you have one too? (Matthew)

Look I didn't want to get explicit or something... but I don't feel attracted to girls ... and I'm going to be honest... I don't care if I got dick ... I like touching my boyfriend... so .. I don't see the problem there .. ( please don't ask ... how we have sex .. or what we do .. that's embarrassing- Jake )

You don't finger him right? (Matt)

( I chuckled like saying " what the fuck !?" ) no.. I don't ... There's other way to give people pleasure... ( Jake )

Like how? (Matt said curious)

I guess the normal that is touching... and the another way ... ( I don't want to tell him " i suck his dick! " ... - Jake )

Other way?

Other way ... it's a bit obvious... ( Jake )

Not for me... do I look gay? (Matt Said offended)

No you don't ... but it's kind of obvious what gay people do ... ( Jake )

Fuck by the ass? (Matt)

Other than that ... it's actually giving your partner a bj ... which it's obvious now that the people have the same thing down there ... ( he got explicit so I did too - Jake )

(Disgusted face) wow... ugh... that.. wow... (Matt)

Don't make that face ... you wanted to know so now you know :.. ( fucker ! - Jake )

Yeah... I mean... it's not like I haven't done that to a girl... but I can't imagine doing that to a boy... god... no... (Matt)

( time to fucking bother him) what ? Because you think it's disgusting to have all their pleasure inside your mouth? ( Jake said bothering Matthew)

What? (Matt said confused)

If I a person gives a bj to a guy .. they end up having all their pleasure inside their mouth ... ( Jake said still bothering him )

You mean the semen? (He said with a disgusted face)

Yes that's what I mean ... ( he's stupid... or what ? - Jake )

That's nasty Jake... you must feel disgusted and throw up... spitting that thing out... (Matt)

Actually... it doesn't actually give you time to spit it out ... ( Jake said wanting to laugh on the inside)

(Disgusted face) you ... drink it? (Matt)

( he's seriously stupid! ) Depends... on how deep the other person is ( oh god don't laugh! - Jake )

What!? (Shock face) oh, god...

( I face down wanting to laugh so much ! Then I looked at him) yeah...( Jake )

You should not! Do that! You don't know if he showers! Or if he is clean! (Matt)

We usually well... sometimes we take a shower before doing anything... then take a shower later ... ( sometimes! Not all of the time! -Jake)

That's repulsive... (Matt)

It is ... but ... for me I don't care .. I know that he felt good ... so I don't care ... ( Jake )

Wow I'm in shock... (Matt)

Your face says disgust ... ( Jake )

Both maybe... I should go now.. this is to much... (he got up and walked to the door)

Alright ... nice talk ... ( i joke and he looked at me shocked) oh god I was joking, jeez ( I laughed and got up and started walking upstairs- Jake )

God... my mind... (Matt said and walked to the kitchen to have water)

( I walked to my new room and closed the door ... I put the things on my bed ... I went to take a shower... after that I got out only wearing a towel ... I just lay on my bed .. while looking at the ceiling... oh god .. I miss my old room - Jake )

(I can't believe what Jake just told me... I don't know what to feel... - Matt)

Wait a second ... ( I whispered to myself and from my room window I saw next door house ... and I just laughed... oh god ... this may not be so bad - Jake )

(I was in my room naked... walking around while drawing in the wall... I mean is my room and it's lock so why not... I was actually thinking how Jake can be now... - Zack)

( I started laughing covering my mouth ... I took out my phone to text Zack :.. )

" hey ... aren't you cold ? " ( Zack's phone)

( I was hiding but still being able to see through the window- Jake )

"Nop... can't you call me better I'm painting I need both hands" (Jake's phone)

" I can see that " ( Zack's phone)

( I started laughing in silence- Jake )

"Ok..." (Jake's phone)

" aren't you curious how ? " ( Zack's phone)

"I'm thinking... you are guessing because you know me... and I need my hands... " (Jake's phone)

( I was sitting on the chair close to the big window... looking sideways... and I took a picture and send it to him ... how I see him from my point of view... I just started laughing- Jake )

(What the...) "what are you doing in the house? It was empty " (Jake's phone)

" my real dad lives here ... so I'm here .. for .. 3 weeks... " ( Zack's phone)

(I looked to the window but I can't see him... ) "now I feel like putting clothes " (Jake's phone)

" you look sexy tho " ( Zack's phone )

(I decided to call him better... - Zack)

( I just chuckled and answered my phone ) hello ( Jake)

Hi... I'm waiting for you to say what you said... (Zack)

Say what ? ... ( I was feeling like laughing seeing try to see me from his window) that you look sexy ... ( sensual voice... I know what he's probably going to do - Jake )

I do? (Zack said) how?

I mean .. just look at you ..your well shaped body... makes me want to feel you so bad ( I meant when he's top because I can't be top because of my problem.. I just heard his breathing changing - Jake )

I'm getting excited now... and I cant bloody see you... what do you want me to do now? (Zack said exited)

Well .. I can see you perfectly from here ... ( we had a balcony and I can see him perfectly... I just made my leg show so he can know where I am ) well there's only way to take that problem away... bloody hell I seriously want to feel you ... I want to touch your body so badly... ( sensual voice, we started making this kinds of call... when we turned 15 - Jake)

What do you want me to do? Maybe lick your body... and kiss you slowly while I bite you... getting to your manhood and put it on my mouth... first doing slow movements... you like that? (Zack was saying)

Yeah I like that ... ( Jake said excited ) but I think I might as well win you on that ... I'm sure you would like me to kiss you and started biting and kissing you ... while my hands are busy touching every inch of your body... I'll make my way down by making eye contact I'll be looking at you with desire as I put your manhood in my mouth and every time I move I'll make myself go deeper making you moan in a lot pleasure ... ( i said in sexual voice , I give him more details so he can imagine that and get more excited- Jake )

Now I want to get there now! (Zack put some boxers on and ended the call to walk to the balcony and jumped to Jake's balcony)

( I just saw him getting close to the door and I opened it while sitting down actually looking at him biting my lip wanting him to get inside my room already- Jake )

(I got inside his room and walked to him... ) I'll fuck you hard... (Zack said all excited)

( I was getting really excited actually just to see him excited) why not harder than the usual... ( Jake said all excited as Zack got close )

I don't know... do you deserve it? (He put his arms in the chair letting Jake in the middle- Zack)

( I sat up a bit straight making our faces be inches away as I started touching his now hard manhood) maybe... ( I pulled him closer as I started biting his chest while looking at him and touching his manhood- Jake)

Maybe... (he moan) maybe you have been a bad... boy... (he said between moaning)

Oh really? And why ... if you could tell me .. ( I pushed him not hard to get away as I got up and turned him around making him sit down as I got close to him and started biting his neck and chest while letting my hand inside his pants to grab his manhood moving my hand fast - Jake )

Ah! You haven't... been god... that...that's all I... know.. (Zack said between the moaning and closed his eyes)

There must be a reason why you think that ... ( I lowered his boxers while moving my hand fast and making hard movements as I started to kiss and bite his neck, chest making my way down to his V line - Jake )

Just do it and shut up... (Zack said so excited)

( I did an excited face which for some reason he likes as I made eye contact and licked his manhood from base to the tip to tease him - Jake )

Oh, god... Jake... just do it... now... (Zack said exited and his hips lift up)

( I put his manhood in my mouth as I started moving my head and using my tounge to give him more pleasure as I started making myself got deeper slowly so I can adjust to his size ... I was making eye contact- Jake )

Ah! Oh god... (I put my hand on his hand to feel how he moves)

(I got into Jake's room when ... I saw him doing a bj to this guy... Zack?... ) what the fuck are you doing! (Matt)

( I got still and pulled out covering Zack with his boxers... good thing I'm in my towel... I was blushing so much ) that's kind of not business of anyone... and can't you knock or something!? ( Jake asked embarrassed and mad because Matthew didn't respect his privacy)

(God ... I didn't look back... I don't want to see his face... I was breathing fast and embarrassed- Zack)

This is my house! And I can get inside whenever I want! You bloody disgusting boy! And that bloody nasty pervert boy there! You gay people don't respect!?(Matt)

(I felt bad... it's horrible when people judge us like that- Zack)

( I felt my heart breaking for some reason... I started breathing fast wanting to cry ... why is this hurting more ? ) I... I'm sorry... it won't happen again... ( he just walked to me and I got still as he grabbed my arm - Jake )

(I got still when I felt him grabbing my arm... -Zack)

You bloody gays! (He stared taking them out of the room. Zack covering with his boxers and Jake with his towel) Samantha ! (Matt screamed with them both in the hallway)

Nooo stop! ( Jake said trying to get away)

What is ... wrong !? ( she said shocked to see them )

Jake was doing thing to this pervert! And Jake was the one provoking things! How is that possible! (Matt said pressing their arms)

(I just stared crying in silence... I have never been so humiliated in my life- Zack)

( I got still ... I was feeling so humiliated... I was feeling so bad ... nobody has ever humiliated so bad ... -Jake )

Jake ! You did what !? ( she walked up to him and slapped him) what is wrong with you !? ( Samantha said angry )

( I just started crying and Matthew was looking at me angry) I... I'm sorry... ( Jake said crying)

Noo! It wasn't his fault sam... (I said to her I don't like when he feels bad)

(I looked at this Zack guy mad and then back to Jake) you should feel embarrassed! (Matt)

( I was feeling a lot of pain in my heart as he pulled me so I can see him ) I... im really sorry... it won't.. happen again ( Jake said crying)

Zack stay out of it ! He should know that , that is not correct! ( Samantha was looking at Jake angry)

But Sam! Why are you acting like this!? You know us... and it was in his room! (Zack)

You dirty guy... disgusting (matt said to Jake)

He's not supposed to do that ! ( Samantha said angry)

( I got still with his words ... I started feeling a lot more pain in my chest ... I started sobbing... feeling so hurt by his words... ) I... im really sorry... ( i said to Matt sobbing I face down and he made me look at him - Jake )

You better respect my house! Now go to your room! (Matt pushed him and stared walking downstairs pulling Zack by his arms... and he can just coverd his manhood with his boxers...)

(I was looking at them from my room... I felt bad and closed my door- Isabella)

Let me go! (Zack)

No! Pervert! (He went out of the house and went to Zack house and knock the door... Jake is going to listen to me when I get back!- matt)

( I fell to the floor when he pushed me ... I was sobbing on the floor when I felt a really hard slap on my face that made me scream in pain ... ) mom... no stop... ( i said sobbing)

I can't believe you ! ( she grabbed his hair and pulled him to his room)

( I heard the door knock and I opened it I got in shock ) Zack !? ( I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as I tried to cover him ) is anything wrong? ( Sarah)

Mom... (Zack said crying)

This little faggot ! Was in my house! Letting my son to do a bj on him! I don't want him in my house ever again!(matt)

(That just hurt me a lot... the dad of my boyfriend doesn't want me near Jake... that made me feel a lot of pain... I miss Liam... - Zack)

Don't call my son a faggot ever again! If I see you ever treating my son like that I'll bloody sue you ! I know you Matthew! And my the way you are acting you don't know our children! ( she slammed the door on Matthews face ) Zack .. honey ... go change.. ( Sarah said cleaning his tears )

(I went upstairs running and covering. Got into my room and I put some clothes on...I can't stop crying- Zack)

(I went back to the house to Jake's room) what the fuck is your problem!? This is not your house! Or you pay for it!? (Matt)

( I was already changed when he came in my room I couldn't stop crying) I'm ... I'm really sorry... it won't happen again ... I swear! ( Jake said crying)

You swear! And how are you going to take that disgusting image from my head! (Matt said angry)

( I started crying more covering my face ) I don't ... I don't know ... I'm really sorry... I'm sorry... ( Jake said crying)

You and that bloody faggot! I don't want him here! No if you don't have supervision! And no close doors! Not in my house! (Matt)

You can offend me but not him! He didn't do anything! ( Jake said crying being mad he insulted Zack )

He didn't do anything! That's the bloody problem! He got here and let you do that to him! That is repulsive! (Matt)

( I started sobbing feeling a lot of pain ) I said it wasn't going to happen again! ( Jake said sobbing)

You better not! Tomorrow I'll take off that stupid door! No more doors for you! (Matt said and got out of his room)

Motherfucker ( i said sobbing without thinking- Jake )

What the fuck? (He said and got inside) what did you say? (Matt)

No... nothing... ( he was looking at me really angry... please don't embarrass me more ... or humiliate me even more - Jake )

Don't bloody say anything like that again to me faggot... (he walked out of Jake's room)

( I started sobbing even worse ... I was feeling a lot of pain ... I started to feel the need of cutting... I want to get out of here now!... I walked to the bathroom and close the door witch lock ... I wanted to cut myself so bad as I kept sobbing really bad - Jake )

(I was in my bed crying... my heart is hurting me a lot... I have never feel so humiliated in in my life... he told me ugly things and he took me naked out of his house... god. This is hurting me- Zack)

( I filled the tub with warm water... I was sobbing so bad to even look at myself in the mirror... my mom left her hand marked on my cheek and my lip is cut ... I got inside the tub and started cutting my legs again ... whim sobbing... this is hurting my heart so much ... - Jake )

(I got up to my balcony and turned on a cigarette... while crying I was smoking and laying my head on the steel bars- Zack)

( I finished waiting for the water to turn all dark red ... I got out out of the tub sobbing as I cleaned my cuts and put some pants and a sweater ... I walked out of my bathroom I saw him smoking on his balcony... I can't get out .. he locked my balcony with some key ... I just sat on the floor hiding on a corner so Zack won't see me I was sobbing so bad ... he's right .. I started everything...I took my phone out - Jake )

" im so sorry... I'm really sorry " ( Zack's phone)

( I felt my phone and I sat down in the balcony with my cigarette still on and check it)

"Don't worry... he is a fucker!" (Jake's phone)

(I see the message and kept smoking- Zack)

" I know ... but I'm still sorry... it was my fault... I'm really sorry " ( Zack's phone )

( I was sobbing so bad ... my mom left my face marked ... and she has never done that ... - Jake )

"It's ok... but your mom.. I'm sorry but she is a bitch doble face!" (Jake's phone)

( I started sobbing even worse as I got close to the balcony door and sat down there - Jake )

" I never... expected her to do something like that ... my face and lip are burning and hurting " ( Zack's phone)

(I looked at the balcony... and saw him... I dropped my cigarette)

"Is there any way you can get back to Liam's house?" (Jake's phone)

( I was sobbing so bad - Jake )

" no ... he won't let me out of the house ... and he locked my balcony door... I want to go back to my house " ( Zack's phone)

"Come live here with Isabella... you can just get out by her window... it's close to Zoe's balcony " (Jake's phone)

( I looked to his balcony forgetting about my face and move my lips like saying.. " he's going to notice if I leave .. he's going to take my door away " - Jake )

(That mother fucker of his now family... I nodded)

"Call the police Jake" (Jake's phone)

" and what do I tell them ? ... " ( Zack's phone)

"You have your face mark... I bet your arms too... I do.. so? Isn't that abuse?" (Jake's phone)

" yes .. it is ... I'll just call right now " ( Zack's phone)

( I started calling the police when Matthew got inside my room... and the person had to say " 911 what's your emergency? " ... well now I'm fucked - Jake )

What are you doing? (Matt)

Nothing ( I said scared and the person kept bloody asking ! Bloody hell ! - Jake )

Are you calling the police? (Matt said knowing they might have track the call by now)

( I hung up ) no I'm not ... ( i said scared... and feeling pain ... - Jake )

(He got close to him grabbing his face) you better not... (he let him go and walked to his room again to sleep)

"Jake... I called them...they are in the way to your house" (Jake's phone)

" nooo cancel the call , bloody hell I don't know what he can do just cancel it " ( Zack's phone)

( I was in shock for what he did ... so I was freaking out - Jake )

"Fuck Jake!" (Jake's phone... I canceled the call saying it was a mistake maybe a dream that I had... now I feel mad because he wasn't my do anything!)

" I'm sorry, I just don't know what he can do.. bloody hell I can't even breathe " ( Zack's phone)

( I had my hand on my chest trying to breathe as I felt like vomiting I got up quickly to the bathroom and threw up .. I had a lot of nerves - Jake )

"I'm getting crazy with this... I Know you can see me now... and I'm sorry... I'll smoke!" (I send the txt to Jake and turned on a cigarette to calm my nerves- Zack)

( I got out of the bathroom after washing my mouth.. he knows I don't like it when he smokes ! I hit my balcony door making him jump as I got into my bed - Jake )

" it's bad for you ! " ( Zack's phone)

"And the way you are leaving is not bad!?" (Jake's phone)

" I care more about you than how my life is ! " ( Zack's phone )

"Try to fix your problems first!" (Jake's phone)

" you know that my problems can't be fucking fixed thanks to the new dad I have ! I can't bloody fix it ! And I'm tired of telling you to stop smoking because it's bad for you even tho you don't do that every day ! It's still bad ! The only thing I don't want is for you to end bad from your health! I come and tell you i care more about you than my stupid life ! And you just say fix your problems first ! Like what the fuck !? I just found out I'm a fucking bastard! And that's what you say ! After I tell you I care more about you ! Whatever! Ugh! Bye ! " ( Zack's phone)

( he knows I'm right in all of that :.. I just put my phone to the Side and started trying to sleep- Jake)

"Jake... don't get mad dude... is just that is something I do to calm down... ok... I may cut I smoke... haven't I try for you to stop!? And have you! No right!? So... I'm angry at that... do you think I feel good every time I see you cut again... yeah cuz I didn't noticed you towel with blood... you know what... bye! Fuck this shite! I can't with this Jake. I know your life is a shite now, but mine has been a shite always... I have more problems... so I don't feel like fighting..." (Jake's phone)

(I put my phone in my pocket and finished my cigarette... I went inside my room to the bathroom washed my hands and mouth and went to my bed to see if I can sleep- Zack)

( I just started crying again with his message... I walked up to the bathroom and threw away everything I have to cut myself... I was crying so bad my head was hurting... I want to go back home ... I tried to open the balcony door and it did if I used some force ... I just went out to the balcony and sat down in a sofa there ... while crying... I feel so stupid... I just closed my eyes and fell asleep there - Jake )

(Next morning I woke up and I got ready to school when I walked to my balcony I saw Jake sleeping there) and you couldn't come to my house? (Zack said to Jake)

( I gave a jump of being scared as I saw it was only Zack... my heart was already pumping fast ... oh god I didn't plan to sleep here the whole night ) didn't make it ... ( Jake sneezed)

Now you got sick... beautiful... (Zack said still mad )

I didn't plan to stay out here the whole night ... ( I sat down and rubbed my eyes -Jake)

Well get ready for school... (I walked inside my room to make sure I have everything in my book bag- Zack)

( I walked to my bathroom and got ready for the day as I kept throwing things away... this time I used makeup to cover up the scars after I cleaned them ...I walked to my room to check I had everything in my book bag as I kept sneezing... -Jake)

(I was downstairs now eating some fruits... I wasn't even looking at my mom after what happened last night I feel embarrassed to talk to her... well at least he lives next to my house i don't have to go and look for him. We can go together from here... even tho I'm still mad at him... - Zack)

( I went downstairs and my supposedly dad looked at me angry and also with disgust... I felt like crying so I face down-Jake)

Look who decided to wake up ( Samantha said still mad )

Goo... good morning ...( my voice broke, I have never been through this at home-Jake)

Have some breakfast and go to school... (Matt said)

(I was sitting down crying I want my daddy... - Isabella)

( I went to sit down next to Isabella after I got something to eat ... I felt really embarrassed now that she saw me only covering my manhood with a towel... I messed her hair and gave her a kiss on the head) I'll call dad today... to see if he can pick us up ( Jake whispered to Isabella)

(I looked at him crying) I want to go home... (Isabella said and stared crying even more)

This is your home now little girl... (Matt said)

I know you do ... I also want to go home... ( I just hugged her so she can calm down ... I ignored Matt and that can get him mad -Jake)

You are so disrespectful Jake... I thought you were different (matt said angry)

Jake... please take me out of this... (Isabella said crying more when she heard matt voice so deep, so angry)

Then why don't you let us go home !? ( Jake said hugging Isabella tight)

Jake stop with your nonsense! This is your home now and you have to get use to it ! And you have to respect your dad ! ( Samantha said mad )

You are a bad mother! I prefer thousand times live with dad than with you! I hate this place! My room! Everything! (Isabella said crying and angry )

Shut up! Stop making big deal! (Matt said screaming, he doesn't know to be a dad. He is not patient with kids)

Don't bloody tell her to shut up ! You are no one to tell her anything! She was happy and you came and ruined her bloody happiness! ( Jake said angry)

Jake! ( she slapped him hard on the mouth) stop being so disrespectful!and Samantha you better stop complaining! ( Samantha said mad )

How do you want her not to complain! When we don't want to be here ! And don't tell me anything about respect ! Because when it comes to you ! You only waited for my dad to go ! To come and sleep with this man! Getting yourself pregnant! ( Jake said angry not noticing how Matt was looking at him )

You are so fucking disrespectful! (Matt hit it Jake's head) and you know what Isabella you don't like here well you can't have your favorite things then! I'll go to your so bloody room and I'll take everything you might like! Now you both go to school!(matt)

But my dad is always taking me to school (Isabella said crying)

Do it seems like I care? Get the hell out of here you both... (Matt said angry)

Belle let's go ... ( Jake said crying in silence as he went to get Isabella's book bag and also his ... he grabbed her hand and started walking to the door )

This kids of yours are so disrespectful! (Matt said screaming to Samantha while they get out of the house)

Jake please... I don't want to live here... (Isabella said crying)

Stop fucking screaming at my mom! ( i said crying and being angry ... even tho she may be acting different she's still my mom and I don't like it when people scream at her ... then I looked at Belle and kneel down) I know you don't want to live here ... I don't want to either... I'll call my dad so he can pick us up after school.,, and then we can go talk with someone saying what's going on here ... with that .. they will let us go home again ( Jake said not noticing Matt actually listened... they were already a bit outside the door )

You guys are stupid... get the hell out of my house! (Matt said and pushed them out and slammed the door to close it)

( When he pushed us somehow we were about to fall and I grabbed belle so she wouldn't get hurt even tho I did ... I got up .. and took her hand ... I was crying feeling so bad ... and now the back part of my arms burn like hell ... we just started walking- Jake )

(I got out of my house and saw Jake walking with Isabella... so he's not going to wait for me... - Zack)

( I stopped walking and I looked at belle I got in front of her and kneel down) try to calm down ok? ... this is going to be over soon ( i said crying cleaning her tears as I just hugged her while crying- Jake )

Jake I want to go now... (Isabella said crying even more when he hugged her)

(I walked to them) what happened? Why are you guys like this so early? (Zack said worry and curious)

( I got up carrying belle in my arms) the stupid idiot of Matthew... ( I said crying while I rubbed my head with on hand ... he did hit me hard - Jake )

What he did now? (That guy can be demonic... he seems calm but he is definitely not! - Zack)

He screamed at belles ... and he did to me ... then he hit me on the head after my mom slapped me again ... ( i said crying feeling angry- Jake )

We should go and find Liam... he knows how this things of law work... (Zack)

I'm calling him to pick us up after school... when he gets there I'll tell him that we need to talk to someone after we do we have to find another lawyer to help us out and get out of there .. even tho it can't be easy... they will let belle stay with my dad ... but I legally have to stay here because he's my real blood dad ... and also he filled in some paperwork for having my custody ... and that will make it more difficult for me to be able to get out ... but I honestly don't care ... I just want belle safe ( i said crying even tho Zack was looking at me kind of in shock... I know about laws because I also had some classes of that ... and my dad is a lawyer... so that's how I know - Jake )

Still he abused you... and I'm a witness of that... and he was never there for you Jake, now he comes and decides he wants to play to be a daddy... and he is not a good father... (Zack)

I know but you see how he can play " I'm the good guy here ! " ( I said imitating Matthews voice) people are stupid when it comes to laws ...( belle had fallen asleep on my arms ... the back part of my arms were burning so much they were a bit red -Jake)

Let's go to my car... she's been crying a lot I can see that... (Zack said and walked to his car opening the back door so Jake can place Isabella there)

( I just put her in the car without waking her up ... I was still crying trying to stop ... I can't stop thinking about what Matt said to me ... and it's hurting me a lot ... Zack and I got inside the car as I tried to stop crying.,.. this hurts so much I even place my hand on my chest and groan in silence... my heart was hurting a lot - Jake )

Let's go have some breakfast... I don't think we should got to school today... (Zack said and turned his car on and stared getting out of the parking lot)

What if... they call him ? ( i said covering my face with one hand - Jake )

Jake... you can't get back to that house... you and Liam can call the police... do you think they will give custody to a mother fucker who hits you and humiliate you the way he did? (Zack said now driving away from the houses)

No I don't think so ... but he acts so innocent that I'm afraid they'll believe him ... and not us... ( Jake )

But I saw everything! I saw how he treated you! I have his hand mark on my arm still... it's enough to say he is not innocent (Zack)

Wait ! ( I got a bit still ) what if ... I somehow get prove of what he does ... ? ( I looked at Zack - Jake )

What do you mean ?(I looked at him and then I kept driving)

It's easy to get him mad ... I can easily get him mad and record what he does ...( Jake)

Well I guess we can do that... (Zack said looking at him sideways)

Now I just need to think... what can get him really mad ... (Jake )

Let's go get something to eat... that would make Isabella feel better... (Zack said)

She likes pancakes... when she's in a bad mood or something I make her some and he gets all happy ( Jake )

Well let's go to pancakes home! (Zack said happy, this was the best restaurant of pancakes)

( I just chuckled and rubbed my head again... I have a headache...) well that sounds good ... ( I smiled - Jake )

I saw my dad yesterday... I was coming from Daniel's house and I saw him... (Zack said)

And did he see you ? ( he usually goes to Daniels house to finish the drawings on the wall... he made a stop and ... surprisingly... max was crossing the street with the crazy guy of the school... why ? I have no idea- Jake )

That's creepy... (Zack said)

It ... it really is ... ( I got still when he looked at us ... and this crazy guy ... gave a bloody creepy smile )... ok... ? ( I looked away - Jake )

I never thought that Max will hung out with that guy... I mean that guy is creepy... even the teacher say so... (Zack said and looked at them getting to the other side of the street and stared driving) so they are skipping school... (Zack)

I don't know ... apparently the creepy one is like that .. because when he was little supposedly some guys got in his house and started killing his parents in front of him... so they left him kind of ... crazy.,. And also the teachers are always being mean to him... last time he creeped me out because the teacher was comparing us and he looked at him like ... your going to pay or something like that... ( Jake )

What? (I looked at him sideways) oh, god... just ignore him... that guy gets me goosebumps... (Zack)

I know ! And last time you didn't go to school I walked by passed him and he had his notebook with a drawing of the school map ... like every entrance and things like that ... I felt sooo creeped out ... like " why does he have that !? " ( I said actually in shock ... I don't know if Zack has noticed that Max looks at me more weird ... every time I'm close he starts breathing fast and he even starts moving his leg in a desperate sign... it's weird - Jake )

Are you serious? (I looked at him sideways)

Yes I'm serious... it was all weird ... ( I looked at him )

Maybe he is preparing for a zombie apocalypse (Zack joke)

Oh my god no ( I chuckled and looked out the window- Jake )

What else can it be? (I said and chuckled)

I'm not sure ... but maybe it's nothing... ( I chuckled)

He is weird... so I don't know what to tell you... (Zack said and they got to the pancakes home and he parked the car turning off the car)

Yeah I know he's weird ... ( I touched the back part of my arms ) this is burning ( Jake )

What is burning... me? (I looked at him and took off my belt) I know I'm burning... (Zack)

( I chuckled) now I know why it was so hot in here ... ( I chuckled a bit - Jake)

God your lips... your face... you are a sexy angel... (Zack said)

Let's not talk about sexy ... because if we do you take the first place here ... I mean ... just look at you ... ( I put the back of my hand on his chest and started making my way down to his abdomen even his breathing was changing- Jake )

(I bit my lip, feeling I'm getting excited- Zack)

Eww guys... I'm here... (Isabella said sitting down)

( I moved my hand away quickly accidentally hitting him but no hard ) Oh my god ... I'm sooo sorry ( I laughed and got close to him he was covering his nose ) let me see ... oh god I'm sorry ( I chuckled and I place my hand on his leg close to his manhood... I was actually just trying to have balance so I can see his nose - Jake )

God... you hit harder when it's an accident than when you do it for real( I joke and stares laughing)

(I looked out of the window... feeling sad... we used to come here with dad- Isabella)

I'm sorry... ( I laughed and checked his nose ) well it's ok ... nothing to to worry... ( I gave him a teasing look without Isabella noticing I just rubbed my hand on top of his pants - Jake )

Stop... (I smiled and moved his hand) let's go eat my little devil... (Zack said)

Oh well ( I laughed and covered his nose not letting him breathe after that I quickly got out of the car because I know he doesn't like that - Jake )

Jake! Oh My! You know I don't like that! (I got out and helped Isabella to get out... she was quiet and sad) you'll pay... (I said to Jake when we got close)

I don't mind ( I chuckled and then looked at Isabella... I know she's sad ... I just kneel down in front of her ) are you ok ? ( I know she wants to cry ... I was feeling so bad for her ... I just hugged her ... and she hugged me back - Jake )

Jake... take me home... I want my daddy... (she stared crying again)

(I sighed and looked at them... his life was perfect... or we thought it was... it's sad to see them sad- Zack)

It's ok... don't cry ... let's go see dad .. ( I whispered to her )Zack can you take us to my house ..? She wants to see him .. and .. I do too .. maybe it's better if we go see him ... ( Jake said to Zack while hugging Isabella)

(God Damn it... I was hungry) sure let's go...(I got inside the car )

(I pulled away from the hug and got into Zack's car... I was feeling so bad- Isabella)

( I got inside the car and sighed ) we can eat something when we get there ... ( Jake said now feeling sad )

Sure... (I stared driving to Liam's house... I hope he is ok... I don't want Jake to feel bad if Liam is bad- Zack)

( I hope my dad is ok ...I just hope he's ok ... I rubbed my face now feeling bad and sad ...-Jake)

(I drove to the house, we got there and we got down the car... I was actually feeling sad for them... they look so sad and bad... I hope liam is ok... Jake looked at Isabella then the door... is like he doesn't want to knock- Zack)

( I just felt freeze ... I .. I don't want to see him bad if he is ... oh god .. I knocked the door and my hand was shaking... when the door opened... oh god .. please kill me now ... - Jake )

Guys! (Liam said crying and hugged them tight)

(Oh god he looks bad and smells like alcohol... this is not god at all... - Zack)

( please someone kill me already... Isabella and I hugged him back ... and when I felt a bottle on my back... I pulled away slowly and took the bottle from his hand as he was crying- Jake )

Guys... I'm so happy you are here... come inside I'll cook some breakfast! (He said crying and happy but drunk)

(God... the smell...- Zack)

( I just smiled with my eyes full of tears... Isabella looked happy now ... we got inside and saw a lot of bottles... I just felt in shock... my dad walked to the kitchen with Isabella and I just started crying covering my face -Jake )

Try to calm down... (Zack said and walked to Jake) he will be fine... it's momentary...

I... I guess ... ( I was still crying as I picked up all of the bottles to throw them away- Jake )

(I stared helping him while I heard Isabella and Liam laughing in the kitchen- Zack)

( I stood still listening to them laughing... I felt like crying so bad ... this whole thing has affected me emotional...: now I cry even tho I don't want to ... the littlest thing... makes me feel all emotional..., bloody hell ... and I feel pain hearing them laughing...I just .. I just wish he was my real blood dad ... - Jake )

Jake... don't cry... (I got close to him and hugged him) don't cry you exited me when you cry... (I joke to make him laugh)

( I had my eyes full of tears... and when he said that I just laughed) that would be weird ... ( i said chuckling while hiding my face on his chest and hugging him back - Jake )

What not it's my... secret... I always get excited when guys cry... (Zack kept joking)

Zack... that would be weird.. ( i said chuckling... some tears got out of my eyes because I had them full of tears before - Jake )

Is not weird... mmm now I want to fuck you... keep crying mmm! (He kept joking)

You are seriously something else ( I laughed actually trying to stop the tears-Jake)

God... mmmm! Keep crying! (I got close to his neck moving my head Like if I'm about to eat him) keep crying! (Zack joke)

( I started laughing) what are you doing ? ( I asked laughing... but I was actually crying because I was hearing my dad and sister laughing... and I know that we are going to have to go to that house again.. and she'll feel bad - Jake )

I'm about to eat you alive! Keep crying! (I moved my head again on his neck)

( I laughed again and my shrugged my shoulder because it was tickling) but that's actually not possible... ( I asked laughed and crying)

(I laughed and when he stopped crying i looked at him pulling away ) you stopped crying... so you don't work anymore... next! (Zack joke)

( I laughed) you seriously are something else ( I was about to clean the tears from my cheeks -Jake)

Noo! Leave them! (Zack)

But why would I leave them on my cheeks ... ( I chuckled)

Because... I like them... (I got close to his face and licked his tears - Zack)

Oh my ( I chuckled and blushed when he did that I even gave a little jump - Jake )

(I chuckled and cleaned his cheek) don't cry... ok? (Zack)

Ok ..thanks for making me feel better ... ( I gave him a kiss - Jake )

You are everything for me... I love you Jake... (I smiled)

I love myself too ( i joke and laughed .. he looked at me a bit serious) I was joking ( I chuckled) I love you too .. and a lot :.. ( I smiled and I was about to kiss him but instead I cover his nose and ran to my room to hide under the bed - Jake )

Jake! (I ran upstairs to find him) where are you? (I got inside his closet)

(I was happy to heard them... it was like they never left- Liam)

( I covered my mouth and started laughing in silence as I got more underneath the bed - Jake )

Jake! I hate this games! You know that! (Zack getting desperate)

( I was about to get out of underneath the bed ... when I saw he got close to the bed ... oh god he found me already- Jake )

(I sat down in the floor and grabbed his feet and pull him out of the bed in a very awkward position his leg open and I was in between of them) you are so mean! (Zack)

( I just laughed) I'm not mean ... ( i said making eye contact- Jake )

Yes you are.. I don't like when you do that... or when you hide... you know I don't like that because I'm kind of claustrophobic... and I don't like getting in close spaces... (Zack said)

Ok... I'm sorry for covering your nose and hiding ( I chuckled and gave him a kiss ) but ... are you sure about the last thing you said ...because I know something that does . ( I joke and made eyes contact as I moved my hips a bit to rub his manhood over his pants with my butt knowing he can get excited - Jake )

You know I'm claustrophobic... and what are you doing? (He chuckled and also didn't get his joke- Zack)

You didn't get what I said ... well if you didn't let me repeat it again ... if you say you don't like getting into close spaces ... I know something that does ... ( i joke again and this time I bit my lip so he can think I'm not joking- Jake)

(I stared laughing and hit his leg) omg Jake! What are you saying! (Zack said laughing)

Ah! ( now I'm going to joke around with him ) that hurt ... but I'm not kidding... and also ... if you hit me again ... I'm going to start getting excited... ( Jake joked )

What!? (Zack stares laughing loud and even tears got out of his eyes)

( he seriously doesn't know when I'm joking ... which it makes it funny...) I'm not joking ( yes I am , I let my hand inside his shirt ) you have really soft skin... and you are sexy already... who wouldn't get like to you do things ... ( Jake said joking )

(I was laughing and even blushed) you are crazy Jake... really... what are you saying? (Zack said laughing)

You even look hot when you blush ... ( Jake kept joking)

Are you trying to get me hard to fuck You? (Zack said laughing)

There are better ways to make you hard ... ( Jake joked )

Oh yeah? Like what? (Zack said looking at his eyes and not laughing anymore)

( I blushed a bit ) you seriously as ... like what ? ... when it's ... a bit obvious... ( I started touching his manhood feeling him getting excited - Jake )

What is obvious..? (I said and I let out a moan- Zack)

How to get you hard ... ( I let my hand inside his pants to Grab his manhood and started moving my hand making slow movements to tease him - Jake )

Mmm... (I closed my eyes and moan... when he pulled his hand out and stared laughing) oh! My! Jake! Why you always joke like that! (I hit his leg hard- Zack)

( I was laughing) ah! That hurt ...( I made my own breathing changed a bit ) I told you not to hit me ... now I'm fully serious with you ... ( I sat down with him still being between my legs as I got away from him because I made him sit down... I just started crawling to him seeing he's already hard - Jake )

What are you doing? (Zack said with an Exited voice)

Crawling to you ... wanting for you to make me yours ... so bad ... ( now I wasn't joking anymore... I bit my lip when I got close to him ) I'll do ... anything you want ... ( I opened his pants letting his now hard manhood out as I grabbed it and started doing slow movements while being in a crawling position- Jake )

You are serious now? (Zack said between moaning)

( I nodded my head as I started biting his neck while moving my hand on his manhood- Jake )

(I kept moaning as I let my hand look for his pants and try to open them) are you better now? (Zack asked between moaning)

Mhmm... (I started moving my hand faster while making hard movements... I am better but after it .. I have to drink some pills for the pain ... - Jake )

I need you Jake... I been missing you... and... I know you want... to feel me... but I really need you... (Zack said moving his hand on Jake's manhood to make him moan)

( I started kissing him while moaning feeling really excited... I started getting close to her I I pulled down his pants while moving my on his manhood... he also pulled down mine ... somehow I was already inside him moving fast making him moan while I was moaning too - Jake )

Oh god... (I was feeling a bit of pain it's been a long time since he was in me... I was moaning trying to relax so it won't hurt anymore... I put my hand on his chest... and the other in his leg- Zack)

( I started biting his neck and chest while my other hand made its way to his manhood as I took it and started moving my hand fast making hard movements... as I kept moving my hips a bit faster every time after I noticed he was now feeling more pleasure.. I got to admit that it was hurting a bit because obviously I haven't been with him in a long time ... but I was feeling good because he was feeling good - Jake)

Ahh! Jake... god... (I was feeling a lot of pleasure now as he kept moving I didn't grabbed his hips because I don't want him to feel controlled... I juts place my hand on his chest and the other on his leg rubbing it and also his but as he kept doing hard movements and I was getting more excited- Zack)

Ah! ( I moaned as I kept moving making hard movements also making them on his manhood... I started biting and kissing his chest and sucking his skin... I kept doing hard movements in both ways ... he's taller than me ... so that means it can be a lot to take in for me that right now my face is up to his chest ... he even had tears of pleasure on his eyes - Jake )

(I pulled his hair to make look at me and I kissed him. He was doing hard movements. My skin getting goosebumps... god I feel like screaming of pleasure... I pulled away from that kiss and bit my lip and covered my mouth with my hand to not scream... god... I'm feeling a lot- Zack)

( I looked at him and felt even more excited for some reason... I started moving faster while making hard movements in both ways... with my free hand I moved it from his mouth ) just let... let it out ... ( i said between moaning as I move faster and a bit harder - Jake)

(I was trying so hard to hold my scream of pleasure) but he made eye contact with that face that I like when we do it and I couldn't hold it... the scream of pleasure got out of my mouth as my hips lifted from the floor) god! Jake! Ahh! (Zack said moaning loud)

( for some reason I just chuckled to see him in a lot of pleasure as I started moving my hand faster making hard movements and kept moving my hips the same way ... suddenly he just finishes in a really loud moan ... that made me feel even more excited as I moved faster and faster each time he was still moaning getting hard again as I finished... I was breathing fast as I leaned a bit close to him to kiss him - Jake )

(I kissed him back. Trying to catch my breath as I stared laughing for the pleasure I just felt and how much I was missing him- Zack)

( I just chuckled trying to breathe correctly as I lay my head on his chest and pulled out slowly making him moan - Jake )

God... I was missing you... (Zack said chuckling)

I was missing you too ... ( I chuckled and I looked at him just to kiss him ... - Jake )

(I stared kissing him back- Zack)

Guys food is ready! (Liam)

( seriously? Now !? Oh well... at least he felt good .. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled to him- Jake)

(I smiled to him and we got up fixing our pants and went downstairs, Liam stared serving the food but he still is drunk I can see it and smell it- Zack)

( my dad is still drunk ... oh god ... I just looked at the table and rubbed my face ... I don't know what to do ... - Jake )

You look good today Jake... what did you do? (Liam said drunk)

( cry and cry and cry and cry ... that's basically it ) me ? No nothing... ( I chuckled feeling bad - Jake )

Well you look good today... I feel like it's been an eternity (he laughed drunk)

Thanks I guess ... and .. I can imagine... that you felt like that... ( Jake said facing a bit down)

I was thinking to quit my job (Liam said)

(I wasn't saying anything just listening and looking at them... Isabella was smiling and eating- Zack)

What !? Quit your job ? Why ? ( Jake )

Doesn't make sense anymore... (Liam said eating)

Why not ? ( Jake)

I don't have more reasons to keep working that hard... I was working so hard so that bitch could have everything... (Liam said)

Dad... well.. i mean ...but you said you loved your job ? ( Jake )

Maybe I don't! (Liam said drunk)

You are just drunk right now ... you don't know what you are saying... ( I gave a jump when he hit the table ... - Jake )

I'm not drunk! I'm hurt... and alone... (Liam said sad but loud)

Just ... it will be over soon ( Jake said now feeling really bad )

How Jake? How... (Liam said feeling so sad)

It will just be ... maybe less than you expect ( i was feeling really bad ... and sad I was even facing down- Jake )

God I'm sorry son... I should be happy you guys are here... (Liam said and took his hand)

( I just hold his hand back when suddenly he lands on the floor ) Dad ! ( I got up and went to him ... oh god .. he's sooo drunk... I started pulling him to the downstairs bathroom- Jake)

(I got up to help Jake with Liam, we got him into the tub to give him a cold shower so he can get back in his senses- Zack)

Jake! What's happening! (Isabella screamed scared)

Don't worry belle ... he's going to be fine ... ( I was feeling really bad even my eyes full of tears... I was purring the water on him ... I felt like crying so bad ) Zack ... take belle out of here ... ( Jake )

r

Ok... let's go play to the garden (Zack said to Isabella and they went outside the bathroom)

( I started making my dad wake up ... I sighed ... I rubbed my face ... he was kind of half sleeping) what am I going to do with you ..: ( I whispered to my dad ... - Jake)

Sam? Are you back? (Liam said looking half sleep and drunk at Jake)

( I honestly didn't understand what he said ) are you ok ? ( Jake )

(Liam looked at Jake thinking it was Samantha and he pull him to him to start kissing him in a ver passionate way)

( I got in shock ... what the fuck!? Oh god ! I'm going to throw up! I can feel his tounge in my mouth! ) Dad! ... what are you doing!? ( I was forced to say between the kiss because he was getting way to into it ! I didn't want to know how my dad kisses ! I'm going to throw up! Ugh! Oh god! I'm going to throw up! - Jake )

Sam? (He said confused pulling away)

Dad!? ( I'm going to throw up! Oh god ! Eww! I'm going on to throw up ... - Jake )

Jake?! What are you doing here? Where is sam? (Liam said confused)

( I want to throw up sooooo bad ! I looked away wanting to throw up! - Jake)

Why am I here? (Liam said confused)

You got ( I did a noise of wanting to throw up ) drunk... oh god ... ( I did another noise of wanting to throw up - Jake )

What's wrong with you? (Liam looked at Jake)

Nothing... ( I did another noise of wanting to throw up - Jake )

God my head... (Liam)

( I got close to him to help him out and noticed he was even excited... oh god that killed me I just ran to the toilet and started throwing up- Jake )

God... what's wrong with you... and why am I here... (Liam said confused)

( I finished throwing up and I washed my teeth) you got drunk... ( Jake )

I did? (Liam sat down in the toilet)

You did ... ( Jake ?

God I'm sorry... (Liam said embarrassed)

It's ok... don't worry about it ( Jake )

My head is about to explode... (Liam said)

Let me get you some pills ( I walked to the kitchen and got him the pills I walked to the bathroom again and gave him the things- Jake )

Thanks Jake... (I drank the pills) I'm so sorry you saw this... (Liam)

It's ok... don't worry... ( Jake )

God... I need a real shower.. I'll go upstairs to shower... (Liam said getting up and messing Jake's hair)

Ok dad ( I smiled - Jake )

(I was looking at Isabella playing in this games they have in the garden- Zack)

( I walked to the garden and sat down in back of Zack and hugged him from behind laying my head on his back- Jake )

Is he ok now? (Zack said grabbing Jake's hands)

Yeah he is ...he apologize ( I gave him a kiss on the back and lay my head down again- Jake )

Well... at least he is ok now... I love you... (Zack said smiling)

Yeah that's the good thing... I love you too ( Jake smiled)

(I stared rubbing my hands in his hands) I love you more... yesterday I got lock in Daniel's clothe... god I got crazy... this claustrophobic thing kills me... (Zack)

You know I love you more ( I chuckled and put my legs around his waist) how did you get lock in there ? ( Jake )

I'm not even sure.. but I stared sweating and I wanted to scream... (Zack)

That sounds bad ... ( I bit his shoulder - Jake )

It was bad... I don't like it... and it's all my dad's fault (Zack said and got goosebumps on his skin)

Why was it his fault? ( I was biting his neck and shoulder- Jake )

He got mad at me when he find out I was gay... he... I was in his house he was showering I needed something from his bathroom... he thought I was spying him... I remember he got out of the shower and covered with his towel and took me downstairs... locked me in the mini closet he has there and leave me there without lights for a day... (Zack said sad)

( I got in shock... what kind of parent is that ? ) I'm really sorry to hear that ...he shouldn't have done such a thing ... ( I gave him a kiss on the cheek) but people say they are methods to take away the thing of being claustrophobic... ( Jake)

I just don't want to talk about it... that's why I never told you anything about that... I prefer to forget... (Zack said )

Yeah ... I know ( I felt something sniffing my back .. when I turned around to see it ... it was a raccoon! ) ahh! What the fuck! ( i said scared as I got up quickly to go away from it - Jake )

(I looked back) ahh! Jake what the fuck! (I got up and ran) you left me there fucker! (Zack said laughing)

( I started laughing) what the hell! It was sniffing my back ! What did you want me to do ! ( Jake said laughing)

Pull me with you! (I hit his arm- Zack)

Ah!mmm ... that hurt ( Jake said laughing and rubbing his arm) that thing is weird ... ( he looked at me like he was about to bother me ) no ... you ... better! Not! ... ( I know him so well he's going to try to force me to get close to it - Jake )

Let's go touch it Jake... (I took his hand and stared pulling him with me close to the raccoon- Zack)

Noo! Zack! Nooo! ( I was trying to get away and when I did I ran to the tree house we had since we were little and he was running behind me - Jake )

Come here! (I took his foot when he was about to get all the way up) come on Jake! Let's go play! (Zack)

( I was using a lot of my strength to not fall ) no! I don't want to ! ( I started trying to get all the way up - Jake )

Come one Jake! Get here! (I slapped his butt- Zack)

Ahh! You! Mmm! ( I was still trying to go up ) I don't want to go near that thing! ( Jake )

Ah! You what!? (I hit him again harder while laughing- Zack)

Stop! It's hurting! ( I was trying to go up until I felt his hands on my hips... oh god .. he got up as well- Jake )

(I took his hips and stared pulling him down) let's go play! (Zack said in his ear)

I don't want to! ( I nodded my negatively - Jake )

Come on babe... let's go! (I slapped his butt hard- Zack)

Ah! That hurt ! ( I was now blushing a bit he only calls me that sometimes... I started going up again.. and when I got there somehow he turned me around to be facing him - Jake )

Why you don't want to play with me?! (Diabolical voice- Zack)

( I got goosebumps... his voice was creeping me out ! .. i laughed nervously and looked down... I was scared we were going to fall until I looked at him and he had his Diabolical face ! - Jake)

Let's go play Jake (Zack said with his diabolical voice) don't you want to play?

N...no... not really ( I laughed nervously- Jake )

Come on.. you are going to have fun... (diabolical laugh- Zack)

( I started going all the way up the tree house ) no... i don't want to ... ( Jake )

Let's play Jake! Come here! I promise you'll have fun! (Diabolical voice as he took his feet)

You can play alone... ( I laughed nervously as I got inside the tree house until my back touched the wood wall... for some reason he really creeps me out ! - Jake )

Jaaakeeee! (I got inside the tree house crawling) let's play! It won't hurt... (Diabolical smile) much... (Zack)

( bloody hell! He really does know how to creep the hell out of me ! ) much ? What it's that supposed to mean !? ( Jake said trying to get away)

I can count to ten and you can run... (He stared laughing maniacally- Zack)

What the fuck ? ( I whispered to myself... for some reason I felt nervous! ) ok...? ( Jake )

1...2... 3... run Jake! (Zack)

( he's creepy! I know he's going to do something! I just got out of the tree house and ran to the house upstairs and went to the library... bloody hell! I just went all the way to the back and sat down there - Jake )

(I counted to ten am got into the house looking for Jake) Jake! Where are you! (Zack said in a Diabolical voice)

( I gave a jump when I heard him... I just crawled to a space that I was going to be able to see him if he comes inside... the door opened and i got back to the place I was before- Jake )

Jake... I can hear you... your heart pumping fast... (he didn't know that Jake was there but he can imagine he was there... so he stared acting creepy... he took a deep breath) omg... your blood good smell... good taste I bet... (Zack said in a Diabolical voice)

( what the fuck! I looked around to see if there was a place to go ... bloody hell! He's creepy... I started trying to crawl away without making any noise it seemed like there was nobody here - Jake )

Jake... get out so I can taste your blood... and we can play together (creepy voice- Zack)

( he's really creepy! How did I end up with someone soooo crazy! Still I love him... but he's creepy! ... I just kept trying to crawl away until I got to another place ... he was acting weird... - Jake )

Oh, come on... lest play.. wait... I see you... (I looked to the left... actually he was there but Zack couldn't see him, Zack was just faking) babe... come on... it won't hurt... (Zack said in a creepy voice)

( I got still... wait a second ? I don't think he can actually see me ...?I was just looking at him and back away a bit until my back touched the wall - Jake )

(I stared walking to the spot I was looking at... when I saw his leg) look at that meat... time to eat... (I got close and he can't get out...) you better get out... now... and let's play... (Diabolical laugh)

( well now I'm fucked ... he's really creepy! He was standing in the way... it would be useless to even try to get out ) why don't you play alone... ( he started walking towards me ... I went to the side and actually tried to get out - Jake )

I don't want to play alone... (I grabbed his feet and pull him to me. ) I got you... (creepy voice)

( when he pulled me I ended up laying on the floor ... for some reason he's getting me more nervous! ) I'm to boring... ( I laughed nervously... - Jake )

You are... you won't in a second... (I grabbed his hands and put them up and grabbed them tight with one hand ) now let's play... (Zack)

( I nodded my head in disagreement) no... I don't want too ... ( oh god! He got close - Jake )

(I stared tickling his abdomen hard- Zack)

( I started laughing in pain ) noo! Ah! ( pain ) Zack stop ! ( i said laughing in pain as I was trying to move my hands- Jake )

I told we were going to play... (I kept doing same thing to him faster and harder- Zack)

Mm! ( pain) Zack noo ( i said laughing in pain as I tried to push him off with my feet... and accidentally we ended up in a very awkward position... I had my legs open and he was in between them - Jake )

(I smiled) did you pee? (Zack)

No I didn't... ( why the fuck would I !? ) I actually feel pain in my abdomen... ( I chuckled- Jake )

Ok... then we haven't finish! (I stared tickling him this time just for him to laugh and not feel pain- Zack)

( I started laughing trying to push him off me ... and I did I was trying to breath correctly as I started trying to crawl away- Jake )

Noo! (I grabbed him and stared tickling him again... until he did pee... and I stared laughing loud- Zack)

( I was dying of embarrassment! ) you fucker ! .( I said embarrassed as I pushed him! - Jake )

Oh my god... (I said laughing loud and grabbed my stomach, even tears got out of my eyes- Zack)

( I got up quickly and ran to my room really but really fast when I got there I slammed the door as I got into the shower taking off my clothes there - Jake )

(I kept laughing and I saw he left pee in the floor and that made me laugh even more- Zack)

( I was feeling so embarrassed! I even started crying of how embarrassed and mad I felt ! I was still in the shower- Jake )

(I got up and walked upstairs to Jake's room and then his bathroom) hey Jake... you have to clean downstairs... (I said laughing- Zack)

Get out ! ( i said embarrassed and mad - Jake )

Oh, come on Jake... (Zack)

( I was feeling really embarrassed I sat down in the tub covering my face ... I just heard he got close to the shower- Jake )

Jake?... (I opened the curtain and I saw him there sitting down..) are you mad at me? (Zack)

( I was blushing so bad ...feeling embarrassed and mad ! I grabbed the curtain and closed it - Jake )

Jake... I asked you something? (I opened the curtain again- Zack)

Nooo I'm not mad ... ( i said sarcastically and closed the curtained- Jake )

Fuck Jake... I can't play with you anymore!? (Zack)

I'm feeling really! But really! Embarrassed... ( i said extremely embarrassed! - Jake )

Ok... fuck this... (I got out of his bathroom and walked downstairs to the garden where Isabella was still playing now with Liam- Zack)

( Now he's mad !? ... fuck this shite ! I got out of the shower I washed my clothes and grabbed the little bag I had to cut myself... I walked downstairs already changed as I couldn't stop blushing! ... I closed the library door and went to the spot ... fuck this is embarrassing! I started to pour alcohol to clean it ... until it finally came off ... I removed the mini carpet as I when to the basement to clean it better... before cleaning it I head back upstairs to put another mini carpet... after that I went back to the basement and nobody will use this carpet so I washed it off really but really well even my hands were shaking ... I started cutting it ... to later do something with it - Jake )

(I was there wanting to smoke it happens when I feel so stress... I got up and walked outside the house and sat in front garden in the grass... I took out a cigarette and turned on... he won't be the same anymore... always when I think he's back something back happens and I lost him... I can't play, I can't joke... I don't know if I even make him happy... because lately I don't even know if I am... - Zack)

( I was in the basement feeling sick ... I hide the carpet or what's left of it ... I just went to my old piano and sat down there ... I just started crying remembering every good moment we had as a family ... I can't with this pain - Jake )

(I don't know how to feel... I want to be with him... but I can't even be myself now... he always gets hurt...- Zack)

( I can't take this pain away ... I feel like because of the stupid problems I fuck everything up ... god I feel so bloody stupid... I just started playing the piano feeling sad - Jake )

(I just kept smoking... looking the people... I wonder how things would be if I was straight... would be easier?... I'll never know...- Zack)

( I didn't notice the time until my phone started ringing... oh god ... it was Matthew... so I decided to answer) hello ? ( Jake )

Where are you guys? You mom is worry!? (Matt)

We are ok... tell her not to worry... ( Jake said feeling bad )

A what time are you guys coming? (Matt)

I'm not sure ... ( Jake )

Don't tell me that... give me an hour... (Matt)

At 8:30... ( Jake )

Ok... don't get late... (Matt hang up)

( I hung up ... I don't want to go back ... I got up and walked out of the basement... I started to smell smoke ... I walked to the door and opened it ... I just saw. Zack there ... I blushed because i felt embarrassed) Zack ... I'm sorry for being an asshole ... ( Jake said facing down)

Just forget about it Jake... it was dumb of me to play like that... (Zack said)

It wasn't dumb... I .. was just not feeling well .. and I can act stupid... I'm sorry... ( Jake )

For get it... (Zack)

( I sighed and actually felt like crying... I always ruin everything... - Jake )

Go. Enjoy your dad... (Zack said, and exhaled smoke)

I actually have to go now ... ( I swallowed hard ) I was thinking to leave Isabella here ... ( Jake )

(I looked up at him) and you think he won't get mad at you? (Zack)

I don't care ... she's happy here .. and .. I don't want her to feel bad ... not anymore... ( Jake )

What about the thing you said you were going to record... (Zack)

I guess that's one of the things I can do to get him mad ... ( I rubbed my arm ... they still burn from when he pushed me ... - Jake )

How are you supposed to record that? (Zack)

Camera eye contacts ... ( I was feeling like crying... just to think of everything Matthew said - Jake )

I don't know Jake... (I turned off my cigar... ) i don't know... (Zack)

I mean .. what the worst he can do ... ( Jake sighed )

That guy... he is weird... (Zack)

I know he is ... but .. that's the only way .. Isabella and maybe I ... can get out of there... ( Jake )

Why you don't call the police Jake.. you are here... you don't need to get back... (I got up - Zack)

I know my mom is acting weird ... but she is stuck in that house with him... I don't want him to hurt her ( Jake )

God Jake... because you always check in others before you... I'm tired of that shite... always! Others are most important... (Zack sighed)

( I didn't know caring for others was wrong ... I just looked at him ) I'm just scared... ( Jake said and face down)

So don't get the fuck back! (Zack)

( I got still and started breathing a bit fast ...)it's not like I want to ... but if I call the police while being here ! I'm going to get my dad in troubles ... because we are supposed to be here ( Jake)

Well let's go to my house... why are you making excuses Jake! (Zack)

( I explained everything to Zack ... that same day I decided to call the police and told them what Matthew did ... my mom was begging the police to not believe what I say... so my mom got mad at me ... after that Isabella and I went to my dads house and we stayed there ... - Jake )

( 1 Days before The Attack)

( Everything has been really good now for this pasts weeks ... even tho I feel tired ... my mom is still mad ... but I seriously don't care anymore... now everything is back to normal... expect one thing.. Zack doesn't want to do anything to me lately ... lately I'm the one doing the things to him... we don't even take turns... once he was doing something and he told me to change positions... and I thought if I did he'll do something later but he didn't... and I feel like I really really need him... I just don't know why he hasn't been doing something lately... I also stopped cutting myself... which is good ... Max is still hanging out more with the creepy guy... for some reason I feel unsafe in school... maybe my mind is just playing me games ... I was now in Zack's room... sitting down on his sofa his mom and sister aren't home... I'm afraid if I try anything I'll have to be top again over the past week... and thanks to my height I feel tired... I just sighed and walked to his balcony- Jake )

(I was laying on my bed looking at Jake... he seems weird lately... I wonder what it is...) hey Jake... come here... (Zack said)

( I'm tired ... I just walked up to him and sat down on his bed - Jake )

What's with you? (I said looking at him) you seem different... (Zack)

Different? Different how ? ( I'm tired and want to get fucked ...- Jake )

I don't know... just different... what's wrong? I mean... is there anything wrong? (Zack said curious)

( I smiled in an awkward way ) no... I don't think so ... ( I chuckled awkwardly... I can't tell him ... " I want to get fucked so badly! Fuck it ... I'll try... I just got close to him and lay on top of him ... I just lay my head on his chest .. to start with nothing intense - Jake )

(I stared playing with his hair...) I wonder how my life would now be if my dad never cheated on my mom... does that makes sense? (Zack said)

Yeah it makes sense ... ( I don't think he's going to want ... I wonder if I still attract him in someway ... because for a reason he doesn't want to go anything to me - Jake )

This stupid questions in my head... (Zack chuckled)

( I sat on top of him ) it's a not a stupid question... ( god I'm probably going to be embarrassed myself he was about to talk and I stopped him ) Don't ask more ... ( I was feeling really really really needy right now ) just fuck me Zack! ( I blushed saying that but I was needy and horny ! - Jake )

(I chuckled and blushed... then I looked at him making eye contact and lay him slowly in the bed. He has never ask me for that... that just exited me... I took off his shirt and stared rubbing my hands on his chest slowly while I got close to his lips and stared kissing him making the kiss intense letting our tongues play together... pulling away I went to his neck to mark him... to kiss him too... my hand find its place inside his pants to grab his manhood and stared moving my hand to get him hard... as he stared moaning in my ear... ) so you were needy...? (I whispered in his ear)

( I blushed and felt a lot of goosebumps as I was moaning) I .. really... need you ... ( i said between moaning as I started biting his neck Close to his ear - Jake )

You should've told me... (I whispered and pulled away to open his pants and take them away letting his legs and manhood for me to see.. ) I love your body... every inch of it... (I said and took off my shirt and stared opening my pants- Zack)

( I was blushing... looking at him biting my lip...) you don't have idea of how much I love yours ... ( Jake said in a flirt voice as he bit his lip again )

(I smiled and took of the rest of my clothes and stared touching myself to get even harder... while looking at him making eye contact- Zack)

( my breathing began to change in an excited one ... what he was doing was making me feel even more excited than before ... I couldn't stop blushing... I just felt with one hand of his he grabbed mine - Jake )

(I put his hand on top of his head and slowly I let my manhood inside him him... slow movements inside him. As we stared moaning... even my skin getting goosebumps and his too... I have to say I was letting him do it to me because he is good at it but god this feels better, literally to feel him- Zack)

( I was moaning with pain .. it's been a while since he was been in me... I just tried to relax while I kept moaning... I started to open my legs a bit more to let go deeper into me ... I was sooo horny right now - Jake )

(I stared making fast movements as I grabbed his manhood and stared moving it, to give him even more pleasure... I was missing this... - Zack)

Ahh! ( I moaned as I started moving my hips with him to also give him more pleasure... with my other hand I started to touch his chest ..I was moaning and he was too he had a face of a lot pleasure and we bearly started) Go... god ... go hard ( i said between moaning as my head tilted back knowing he get more excited when I ask him how to go - Jake )

(I just did what he told me hard movements... moving so fast that even I can feel the goosebumps his skin is getting... I pulled away and got down my bed. I took his legs and pulled him to me and got inside again and stared moving even faster is easier to move faster I'm off the bed... I grabbed his hips to move him fast with me- Zack)

Ah! Zack ! God ! ( I moaned as I grabbed the covers hard with both of my hands looking at him with desire as we kept moaning and my back arched from the bed as I started trying to pull him deeper... I just started moving my hand on my manhood knowing he really Ike's when I do that .. I just started moaning more - Jake )

God, you are hot... (Zack said between moaning and making fast movements in him... somehow he turned him around putting him in crawling position and stared moving even faster while grabbing his hips to get him deeper, Zack lay his head on Jake's back feeling a lot of pleasure)

God.. mmm!ah! ( i said moaning and just started moving my hips back to meet with his movements as I couldn't even continue moving my hand I just grabbed the covers hard while moaning feeling his head on my back ... my head just tilted back feeling a lot of pleasure... We were feeling more than other times - Jake )

God, Jake! (Zack moan loud. He kept moving for maybe hours until both finished. He pulled out slowly and pushed Jake to the bed so he can lay down and stared kissing his back)

( I was breathing fast and even grabbed the covers again ... he was getting me excited again and I was missing him so much - Jake )

I love you Jake... (I turned him so I can see his face) I don't want to loose you... I want my life with you... till the end... (Zack said and touched Jake's cheek )

( I smiled and chuckled in a sweet way ) I love you too ... I want to spend the rest of my life with you ... no matter how many obstacles we have in our way ... just remember... I love you and I always will.. no matter what ... ( Jake said and smiled in a sweet way as he got close to Zack slowly to give him a sweet kiss- Jake )

(I gave him back that sweet kiss... I don't know how this stared. One day he was my best friend and now he is my everything. I'm glad things are this way... I'm really glad about it- Zack)

( I feel really happy for being with him... when I started feeling weird around him... it was a bit confusing... I was looking at the stars with him laying down... when I turned to see him... I didn't know.. that was he moment I fell in love... till that moment he became my everything... I just hope I make him happy as he deserves... - Jake )

(Day of the attack)

(We planned to stay this day at Liam's house, but he didn't go to work so we decided to go to school... I was driving to school feel happy but a bit bad because I really wanted to stay with him.) we have quiz today right? (Zack)

Yeah we do ... ( I sighed) I hope it's really nothing hard ( I chuckled... for some reason I feel really unsafe when we were getting close to the school... I really wanted to stay home .. Max's words were coming to my head ... - Jake )

(I parked the car and we got down...) god... I didn't study. I thought we were staying (Zack laughed nervously)

Yeah ... same here ( Jake laughed nervously as they got inside the school)

(We were walking to our history class when we crossed Max and he kept looking at Jake- Zack)

( I looked at Max and for some reason didn't feel safe ... my heart was pumping really fast ... he told me not to come this day ... and ... I don't know why ... - Jake )

I told you not to come... (Max said and walked next to Jake)

I didn't have much option ... ( i said to Max feeling unsafe - Jake )

This is for you... no one else.. go away before lunch... (Max whispered just to Jake to hear)

( I'm getting scared) but why ? ( Jake whispered only to max to hear )

Just do it Jake... I have to go... (he whispered and walked away)

( my heart was pumping really fast) Zack ... do you want to go home ? ( I whispered to Zack because the principal was passing by... if something bad is happening I don't want to leave Zack - Jake )

I can't... I have the quiz... and I think I have a test... that I just remembered (Zack)

( bloody hell ! I can't leave him! ) oh ok.. well.. let's go to history class ... ( Jake said feeling unsafe)

Yeah... (I Smiled.. and we walked to class and we sat down in our places)

( the teacher was passing our quizzes... max wasn't here ... I don't know how to feel ... we all started taking the quiz until the class finished everyone got out of the class Zack and I were getting our things ... ) well not I have to go to medical science ( Jake )

I have biology... see you in art... (Zack smiled)

See you in art ... ( Jake smiled and without the teacher seeing they kissed and walked to their next class - Jake )

(I went to next class and I was paying "attention" wanting to go to art so I can see Jake again- Zack)

( I was paying attention wanting to be time to go to art so I can see Zack ... the only thing I don't like about this class is the girl and boy who sits next to me ...- Jake )

(The class passed and I ran to art... I was putting my things away and I sat down laying my head on the desk I'm feeling a headache- Zack)

(I walked to class with James my friend.. we were talking and laughing... he sits on our same table with Zack only that he sits in front of us .. I saw Zack and messed up his hair as I sat down next to him .. then another girl sat with us ... also our friends .. even tho Zack doesn't like James - Jake)

(I was looking at Jake still laying my head on the desk... it makes me jealous to see Jake talking to James- Zack)

(I had my hand on Zack's hand while talking with James ... then I noticed Zack was looking at me and I looked at him and chuckled in sweet and shy way ... - Jake )

"I love you" (I whispered to Jake)

I love you too ( I whispered to Zack)

(The class passed) let's go eat... (It was lunch time)

Alright ( I smiled and we walked to the cafeteria... I just felt he put his arm around my shoulder as we kept walking ... we got to the cafeteria to eat something... I just eat a salad with a natural juice - Jake)

I have headache (Zack said)

That's weird... do you want to go to the nursing room? (Jake)

No... I'm ok... but I never get headaches... well not too often (Zack said and lay down his head in the table)

They can give you some pills... (Jake said and started touching Zack's hair)

I guess we can go then... (Zack said and smiled)

Let's go then (I smiled and we got up and we walked to the nursing room... they gave him some pills we were 20 minutes late to class ... ) you'll feel better... ( Jake smiled)

(I smiled to Jake and nodded) I have to go to photography... but I'll see you in gym..

I have to go to architecture... see you in gym... ( I smiled and gave him a kiss)

(I went to class and stared taking pictures of some things to a project- Zack)

( I went to my class and James was also in this class we had to this design of a building but we were actually laughing and working- Jake )

(Hour of the Attack)

(I was in my fifth-class period, math class. This day has been really, quiet and boring. I was passing my fingers through my wavy hair, looking at the board and drawing on my note book... when suddenly the school alarm got activated... "Lock down! Lock down!" The alarm was saying... everyone got in shock. My heart pumping fast... shooting and screaming in the hallways... my legs were now shaking, my hands and my body...I couldn't move. - Zack Gallagher)

(I was in my fifth-class period, Advance math class. I feel really, bored ... I usually just read in this class I don't really, like paying much attention... until the lock down alarms started sounded ... I got in shock with my heart pumping really, fast... I started to hear shooting and screaming... I got still with my whole body shaking when suddenly... someone opens the door ... - Jake )

Get inside... (the teacher said and stared walking to the door)

( I looked at my teacher while being in shock she started talking to some and got still and started saying to please don't do it ! ... my heart was pumping really fast and I just started hearing mumbling... - Jake )

Please don't do it! Please! (The teacher said and someone shoot at her and she fell to the floor dead)

( I got still and everyone started screaming... my whole body was shaking, what's going on! Then I saw the creepy guy coming in the classroom and started to shot everyone ... somehow I got down and just put someone dead body over... I was feeling terrified my body was shaking... he started going closer to the people and shit them ... I just closed my eyes and hold my breath- Jake )

Mother fuckers! (This crazy guy said and walked outside the classroom when the police stared talking you get out and drop the gun)

( I didn't hear him anymore I got up with my whole body shaking I was covered in blood .. I heard the police as I started going out of the classroom thinking he was gone already! - Jake )

(I saw Jake coming out of the classroom and I took him as hostage) you better leave now! Or I'll kill him! (Guy)

( I got still ) no don't shoot ! ( he had his gun pointing on my head my whole body was bloody shaking ! I'm about to have a heart attack! - Jake )

Let the boy go now ! We don't want to make this more difficult! ( the police man )

Get out now! Or I'll shoot him! (The guy screamed angry)

( I tried getting away when he hit on the head with gun) ah!( I started feeling dizzy- Jake )

Ok! Ok! We'll leave ! Don't hurt the boy ! ( the police man said walking a bit away slow )

No! ( Jake screamed seeing the police man go )

Now you are mine... I'll take you to my safe place... (he took him to this place that was dark and Max was there)

( I was crying in silence of how scared I was ... I was trying to move his arm from my neck ... my whole body was shaking) just let me... go ... ( I was still feeling dizzy from the hit on the head ... I was also feeling disgusted feeling him breathing on my ear ... I get a panic attack if people I don't know touch me ... - Jake )

(We got to my hiding spot) you better stay calm or I'll kill you... (he pushed him to a corner)

Leave him alone... (Max said)

( I got still and just looked at Max ... oh god ... I was freaking out ... ) Max ... what is all this !? ( I asked trying to calm down but I couldn't! - Jake )

I told you not to come today... (Max said)

( I started feeling pain on my chest because I was in so much shock ) because you and your friend were going to attack the bloody school! ( i said actually scared I don't like how that guy is looking at me - Jake )

We should kill him better... (the guy said)

Not him... I didn't came for him... (Max said)

( I felt my heart stopped... oh my god ... noooo, nooo ! Not Zack ! ... I was looking at max scared he even put face pain all over his face and neck ... it was a skull... - Jake )

I'm sorry you are here... (Max said)

( I was breathing fast as this guy try to touch my face and I pushed his hand away) Don't ... don't touch me ... ( i said scared and looked at max ) why ... why are you doing this ... ( I asked really scared- Jake)

Are you scared? (Max said)

( isn't it bloody obvious! ) I just saw a lot of people get killed... so I think I am ... ( i said scared trying to ignore the other guy who really creeps me out ... he is always mad at me because the teacher would tell him I'm better than him - Jake )

Don't worry I won't let him hurt you... I'll let you go... (Max)

Why... why are you doing this ... ( I asked scared feeling really dizzy- Jake )

I don't have nothing to lose... my family is a mess... they... they hate me... no one loves me... (he smiled but he wanted to cry) but I'll just finish this person and I'll kill my self... still no one will miss me... (Max said and his voice broke)

You don't have to continue this ... ( i said scared actually feeling this all my fault... he told me I was his only chance to stop this ... - Jake )

There is no back Jake... it's late now... (Max)

God.. let's just kill him! (Guy)

I told you no! (Max pushed this guy and pointed his gun) don't bloody touch him... or I'll kill you... he is leaving... and that's final! (Max)

Max ( bloody hell ! I have to find a way to stop this ! I don't care if this can kill me later ! But I don't want him to hurt Zack ) there is someone who ... ( bloody hell! ) loves you ... ( Jake )

(He stared laughing) Who is this person? (Max said and chuckled to later kneel down to look at Jake's eyes)

Look ... I ... I was lying last time ... when I said I didn't like you ... because ( fuck my life ! ) I do ... we use to hang out since kids ... ( I'm about to die! I'm sorry Zack ) but I do ... ( I said scared but still I even made myself blush so he could believe me - Zack )

(Max chuckled... and touched his hand) how... how.. I wish for those words to be true... but I know they are not... (he got up) get out of here Jake... now... (Max said )

It's ... your choice to believe it ... you know .. ( I got up ) I don't like to lie ... ( I got out of that place and started running really fast trying to go find Zack... bloody hell I feel soooo dizzy! I got to Jakes classroom and I fell the floor I was feeling weak ... - Jake )

Oh god! Jake! (I ran to him, I was scared it was someone else this bloody door doesn't work) Jake... we have to go for our sisters... everyone is getting out... (Zack said)

Oh my god ! Are you ok? ( I heard a lot of shooting) Let's go ... I know how to get there faster... ( I got up ...then I saw max and this other guy getting out of the room I ran with jack to the gym to later take a short cut to the other building that was connected with ours ) max is part of this shite ... ( i said running... I know every single hiding spot and short cuts of the school... - Jake )

What are you saying? (Zack said running next to Jake to get to their sisters classroom)

Max is ( pain face ) part of this ... apparently he did it because he has problems... at home... and ( I stopped running to look around and we took a left ) oh god you have to be careful!... he's here for someone ( Jake said running with Zack to their sisters classroom )

When you said that you mean... me? (Zack said running next to Jake... I was so thankful Jake's knows the school... because I'll be dead by now if I was alone here!)

Yes that's I mean... he didn't tell me directly but I know it you... fuck! My head ... ( I grabbed my head while running and I stopped running... I started just to concentrate on the sounds ... after that we took a right to get faster to our sisters class - Jake )

(We got to the salon...there was no one there but I know Zoe and Isabella they will hide instead of getting out) Zoe! Isabella! Get out... (they opened a little door and got out running to us) we have to carry them... and run... (I said to Jake)

( my head was bleeding a bit ) Ok let's go ... I know how to get out ... ( I carried Isabella and. Zack carried Zoe ... we got out of the class and started running to the kitchen part .. I stopped Zack because I heard talking.. when I looked a bit to the other hallway it was them looking for other people I made a sign to run the other way as We got inside the classroom I closed the door and looked to the ceiling I put Isabella down as I stand up on a desk to take part of the little space of the ceiling) we have to get in here now ... this will take us to the art class room... ( Jake said )

Ok... (Zack said and help the girls to get inside..) you have to keep quiet... ok(Zack whispered and helped Jake to get inside too for him it would be easier because hi is taller... the voices were getting close and he got up and closed with the part of the ceiling... )

( we had to crawl to another class ... I was so bloody scared! ... we kept crawling on the ceiling of the school as we got a class ... I started counting to 15 as I was hearing the ventilation system... we crawled like 5 more times and I stopped and opened the part of the ceiling... Zack had to get out first because he's taller after that I started helping the girls get down while I was still up - Jake )

Come on Zoe... I'll grab you here... (I whispered to her she didn't want to get down of how scared she was- Zack)

Zoe ... you have to get down.. I know you are scared... but I promise you , you will get out of here safe ... but for that ... I need you to get down... ( Jake whispered to Zoe )

( I started letting Jake help me get down and Zack grabbed me and he put in the floor ... I just went with Isabella as we were holding hands because we were scared- Zoe )

Come here... (I said to Jake so he can get down)

( I started getting down and accidentally cutting my hand a bit with the ceiling- Jake )

(I grabbed Jake and put him in the floor. I saw his hand and cut part of my shirt to cover his hand) we have to hurry... (I said to Jake when the alarm stared sounding "lock down! All the doors will close in 5 minutes!" My heart stared pumping even faster... ) we need to get out now... (Zack said and took Zoe in his arms)

( I took Isabella in my arms and we started running really fast the door we're about to close it seemed like a garage door ... we were going to make it ) Isabella cover yourself... ( i said knowing we probably not make it we were getting close and the door was closing more .. she covered herself and there was some people outside... I passed grabbing a towel and covered her .. the door were about to close just space for them .. with my heart hurting I threw Isabella not hard but allowing her to get out as Zack had to do the same ) run out of here ! ( i said to them as the doors closed ... we got them safe ... - Jake )

(My heart was pumping fast... I know he wants to kill me... but at least I got my sister safe...) we need to hide... (I looked at Jake scared my breathing was fast)

( I took Zack's hand and started running to one of the hiding spot when someone was running and they shot that person... I got still and ran to this place and opened a little door) Zack ... we need to get in here now ... ( I looked at him - Jake )

(I nodded negatively) I can't ... no... you get in... (Zack said and his breathing was even faster)

( I got close to him and made him look at me ) Zack calm down... look every thing is going to be ok .. I'm going to be with you ... just try to breathe and calm down... we need to get in there .. now ( Jake said and started hearing more shootings )

Jake... I can't... you hide... I can't... (Zack said scared and his eyes got full of tears)

It's ok... I know you are scared... I promise I'll be with you ... you won't be alone ... but we need to get In there ... do you trust me ? ( Jake )

I do... I do trust you... (Zack said)

If you do ... let's get in there .. that's the only way to be safe ... just try to breathe and concentrate on something important to you ... just close your eyes and try to breathe when you are in there ( Jake )

God... (I took a deep breath and we got into this dark tiny place... I had my eyes closed... I was trying not to think as my hands stared shaking... been claustrophobic is the worst thing that can happen in this cases...- Zack)

I'm sure I head some here... (Max said) I can't find that fucker... (he said to the other guy)

( I got inside with him ... I closed the door not that much so we can get out later .. he started breathing fast and I made him lay his head on my chest ) try to calm down ... just concentrate on the way I'm breathing... it's ok... take deep breaths ... don't worry... ( Jake whispered to Zack )

Why did you let Jake go !? If we had him you would surely find the fucker you are looking for ... ( the guy said )

Because I love him... and you know that... I told you I was with you if he was free and I get that fucker of Gallagher... now I have to find him... I know he is here... I'm his salon this girl said that he went to pick his sister... poorly for her I'll have to kill her too... now you kill the ones you want... I'm looking for him... (Max said)

(My heart was about to explode... my hands shaking and even cold sweat... god I need to te out of here or I'll scream in panic... - Zack)

Zack calm down... just try to calm down... take deep breaths ... just concentrated on my breathing ignore anything else just concentrate on your breathing ( Jake kept whispering to Zack )

You still didn't let me kill the person I wanted ! Or are you forgetting who the leader is here now !? ... if I see Jake anywhere I'll kill him... when I capture him I said " now you are mine " meaning I can do anything I want ... why do you even like him !? ( the guy asked )

You promise not to hurt him! Don't make me kill you... and you know I will... I don't anything to lose... and... he was my friend... I remember how he got close to me when no one else did... he used to go to my house and we play... we talked... he was funny and sweet... he was different and he was the only one who really seems to know who I was... but then Zack told him his feelings and he decided to get away... that hurt me... but it wasn't his fault it was Zack's... (Max said)

(I was hearing at them but just trying to not scream and concentrate on Jake's breathing... I need to get out... I took his arm and press it... I need to get out...- Zack)

Well ... if you can't have him ... why does the other one have to die... you'll leave him alone ... why don't you kill him and let Gallagher suffer... like you did ... ( the guy said planting new ideas In Max's head ) Jake is still here somewhere... he blood smells good ...( the guys said and he started laughing maniacally)

( I just let Zack press my hand even tho it was hurting... I started making him listen to my heart automatically his heart will be at the same rate just for him hearing mine - Jake )

I can't leave without him... that's why... I know I'll kill My self... but I can leave this world knowing his not here... (Matt said) let's go to the other building... maybe they got out... (He stared walked)

So you want to leave him suffering? Why not take him with you ( the guy really wanted to kill Jake because the teachers would always tell him Jake is better then him )

Because I want him to find a new Love later... not been scared of die.. now let's go..! (Matt said)

(I about to collapse. My body is getting weak- Zack )

Ugh! Fine ! ( they started walking away) there must be someone who knows this school really well ... ( the guy said )

( the voice we're getting away... I open the mini door and got out to later help Zack - Jake )

(I looked at Jake I can't breathe... I place my hand on my chest trying to take deep breaths- Zack)

( I got close to Zack) take deep breaths ... it's ok... just breathe ... just breathe... ( he was getting a bit back to normal as I felt my head bleeding -Jake)

We... we need to.. run... (Zack said trying to breath normal)

But first ... I need you to calm down...( Jake said trying to make Zack calm down)

Your... you're... bleeding... (Zack said looking at Jake's head)

Don't worry...( I feel dizzy) Are you ok ? To run ? ( Jake said with his eyes closing a bit )

I don't know... I just want to get... out of... here... (Zack said)

Let's go to the nursing room... first... ( I took his hand and we started running to the nursing room... I was feeling dizzy seeing a bit blurry- Jake)

(We were running in the hallways... and we weren't the only ones... there were others who couldn't make it to the exit... we got to the nursing room and we closed the door with lock... - Zack)

( I was walking when I almost fell of how dizzy I was ) holy shite ... ( I whispered and started looking for things that may help us -Jake)

(I was in the door checking by this tiny window that no one get close ) are you ok? (I turned to see him... then I loud hit in the door that made me jump) ahh! (Zack)

( I gave a jump and took a book bag I jus empty the bloody thing off and put the things that will help ... I looked door and it was a girl I walked to there and opened the door to close it again) are you hurt ? ( Jake asked her )

Yes i hit my knee. I can't run and ... they are coming... (the girl said scared)

(I felt my heart pumping fast... this is not good!) we need to get out of here... (Zack said)

Take the bag ( I said to Zack and I just carried this girl in my back we got out and started running again... I heard them coming and we got into a classroom I locked the door and put the girl down... it was my medical science classroom... I went to the teachers desk and started looking for a key ... I found it and we went to the other side of the class that was a laboratory I locked the door ... I just looked around to this door and I know it will take us to the school cafeteria... I started to remove the things carefully so i could open the door-Jake)

Guys leave me here... I don't want to go out there... (the girl said)

What are you saying... we won't leave you here... (Zack said and looked at Jake he removed the things and o decide to carry her. We stared running i was following Jake he knows the School...- Zack)

Put me down a second... I need to drink water... (she said as Zack put her down close to the water fountain and she stared drinking water when suddenly a shoot that made all her blood get into a Zack's clothes and face... he got still and in shock not moving at all)

I found you mother fucker... (the guy said and took his radio out) your objective is in the hall 12... come here... (the guy said )

( I looked at this guy and then Zack...I started looking around for anything we can defend with ) look ... we don't want any more problems... ( I was getting close with him noticing I grabbed a metal thing they left for reconstruction... he pointed his gun at me and I felt my body get still as I just came to my senses and hit him as hard as I could and he did fire the gun ... it made a scratch on my arm) ahh fuck ! ( that hit is going to leave him unconscious for a few hours ... I covered my arm with my hand and ran to Zack ) Zack ! We need to get out of here... ( Jake said trying to make Zack come to his senses )

(I looked at Jake but it's like I wasn't there... I looked at the floor and saw this girl bleeding... I'm about to get a panic attack... my breathing stared changing... I should've leave her... maybe she would be alive!- Zack)

Zack! Move out ! ( I just pushed Zack behind a wall because Max was about to shoot him ... I hid behind the wall ... my heart was pumping really fast... I don't know what to do ! I'm the only one in their fucking senses ! I looked at the gun that was close ... and I was panicking...my breathing was faster and my heart faster then ever... I just grabbed it with my hands shaking until I felt someone pointing their gun at us ... it was Max ... I pointed the gun at him too ) just let us go ... ( Jake said feeling scared)

I told you to leave Jake! (Max said pointing his gun at them)

Max... please let us go... (Zack said scared)

Be happy that I'll let him go... you have to stay...(max)

Babe... just go... ok... run and don't look back... (Zack said to Jake )

( I was bloody panicking inside! I'm not bloody leaving him ! I was pointing the gun at max and I looked to the side a bit ... my heart was faster than ever ! I just looked at max ) I'm not leaving .:. ( somehow I just hit him in the face with his own gun making him fall as I grabbed Zack's hand and started running far from that place as I could hear max screaming- Jake )

I'm about to have a heart attack... (Zack said running while grabbing Jake's hand... my body was running but to be honest I'm not sure how am I moving I feel that everything is shaking and my heart is pumping super fast... I don't care if I get kill but I don't want anything bad to happen to Jake...- Zack)

( I just stopped running when I saw a lot of bodies on the floor blood all over the hallways... I still had the gun in my hand so I shot the things to activate the the water thing) with this they won't be able to know where we exactly are ...( Jake looked at Zack )

Why? Why you think that... (I said trying to breathe properly as he place his hand on his chest to calm down- Zack)

They will be hearing the water not our foot steps while we run ( Jake said looking around the ceiling)

We can go to the garbage disposal... it's a way to get out of here... (Zack said and he saw Max and the other guy walking in the hallway... I took Jake's hand and we got into the bathroom the last one.. the others were full of others kids... we closed the door and we got there in silence- Zack)

( my whole body was literally shaking ... my head and arm where bleeding ... I just heard someone coming in the bathroom... fuck! Some girls started sobbing-Jake)

I can hear you ! ( the guy started checking the bathrooms from under the door but he didn't get to the last bathroom..then he got up ) my other friend took my gun thankfully I have another one !( he started laughing maniacally as he was shooting all crazy)

( I started breathing faster as I put the gun on the bag and opened the little door that would take us to the basement... I told Zack to get in there first- Jake )

(Now there was begging and crying screaming on the bathroom as we got into the door and Jake closed it we stared crawling to the basement... when we got there I helped Jake to get down and we hide there... there is no way the can get inside unless they have the master key and I don't think so) we can stay here until we made a plan to get to the disposal room...(Zack said and sat down in the floor trying to ignore the screaming that is coming from the tubs connect to the upper level)

( I sat down on the floor and took somethings out of the bag ) we have to get to the cafeteria without being noticed..,.. from there we got to the kitchen all the way to the back... the doors would be closed obviously... so when we get there we have to take a right then left ...if we can't make it by walking... when we get out of here we got to hall 10... we go in into class 125 ..: there's a closet there that connects with another classroom... if we get to the other classroom there's something so we can go on the ceiling and we crawl for 35 seconds ... when the 35 seconds are over we will be above the cafeterias kitchen... we make our way to the garbage disposal which will take us 10 minutes ... only of the garbage tubes are working and not close that will be the way to get out ... ( Jake said explaining everything to Zack just Incase if he doesn't make it through the way ...)

God this can't be happening... it's a bloody nightmare! I should've left when you told me... ( Zack said scared)

( I was curing my arm to try to stop the bleeding for a few hours ) I don't know for how much time we will be here ... but if it's for long ... we need to sleep... even tho it may sound impossible .. there's no way they can get inside... they don't know the school... but in order to get out of here we need to be well rested ( Jake said in a bit of pain )

(I got close to him and lay in the floor) what if we don't make it Jake... I never told you everything I feel... (Zack said)

We are going to make it ... ( I smiled scared as I lay next to him) but I don't believe I have told you either( Jake )

I'm scared Jake... (I hold his hand)

I'm scared too ( I hold his hand back)

God... what if I don't see my mom again... or my sister... (Zack)

Zack ... stop... thinking like that ( I was getting really dizzy I even place my hand on head - Jake )

Come here... We need to rest...(I pulled him to me so I can hug him...- Zack)

( I just hugged him ... wanting all of this would be over - Jake)

I hope this is just a bad dream... (I passed my hand in my face and when I looked at my hand I saw blood...is blood from this girl... he killed her without thinking- Zack)

Zack ... I'm not... feeling... well ... ( i said all dizzy and my eyes were closing on its own... it way to much blood loss - Jake)

You need to rest Jake... (I stared playing with his hair)

I ... i ... ( I just fainted leaving Zack to think I fell asleep - Jake)

(I thought he was sleeping... so I fell asleep too... when I woke up... I felt my shirt all wet... and I moved Jake... I have blood I felt my heart from stopping to pump even harder) Jake... Jake! Jake... god! Jake! (I was moving him but he wasn't responding... I stared crying) Jake please babe... wake up... Jake! Love... don't bloody leave me... Jake!... god, Jake! (Zack kept moving Jake while crying)

( I started opening my eyes with difficulty... I felt my body so weak I couldn't move ... even my eyes rolled on its own while trying to open them -Jake)

Oh my god... you are alive... god... (I hugged him tight) you scared me... I thought you were dead... (Zack said crying)

( I feel weak ... I tried to hug him back with my shaking hands...) so... sorry if ... I scared... you (Jake said)

You need to drink something... I have to get out of here and get you something... (Zack said)

I ... I think I have some pills in the bad ( I sat down but my head just went sideways like if I was about to fall -Jake)

You need food and something to drink... I'll be back I swear... (Zack said)

( my heart was pumping really fast) do you know... how to use a gun ...? ( Jake said feeling scared)

No... but I can run... (he chuckled scared)

Just ... take it in case if you need it ... ( I handed him the gun and explain how to use it ) try only to use it if you really have too ...( Jake)

Ok... I'll be back... (I gave him a kiss on his forehead and I got out of the basement. It took me like 3 or more minutes to have bravery and ran to the cafeteria...- Zack)

( I was just sitting there and I looked through the bag and found some pills my hands were shaking as I had to swallow them without water ... I got up feeling so weak and started to examine the basement... I walked back to where I was and noticed a bag there ... I moved it and found like some door ... but it was locked with a chain ... I grabbed a knife to unlock but it was going to take time ... after I figure out what was In there I just lay down... it's been a lot of time ... he left since morning... there was the sunset from a window here ... and now ... it's all dark ... I only have a flashlight to keep me light ... did ... did he leave me ? -Jake)

(When I was getting back to the basement they were coming to eat something too... I took the body of the chef and put it over me... even the blood was falling in my face... I wanted to cry so bad but I stood still for hours not moving... when they finally left I sat down and stared moving my sleepy body... feeling this ants around my whole body... now they said they are going to sleep... so I decided to take a bag full of food and drink and stared running to the basement I even took of my shoes so they won't listen to my steps... I got to the basement and knocked the door, only him can open it- Zack)

( I sat down quickly... my heart was pumping really fast ... I didn't know who it was ... I grabbed the knife just to be secure ... when I opened the door and saw him ... I felt relief even tho part of me wanted him to leave this hell ... I just grabbed his hand and took him inside) what happened? ( i said when I saw all the blood- Jake )

They were eating... I had to put this body on top of me until they left... good thing I have a lot of food and water... even some juice (I said to Jake and took of my shirt to clean my face with any clean spot left- Zack)

( I just grabbed a towel and gave it to him to later take his shirt ) oh god ... well at least you are safe ... ( Jake said feeling a bit dizzy)

Just scared... (I said while cleaning) have some door Jake and drink the juice... (Zack said )

( we sat down and I had to eat ... to be honest I feel so bad I don't feel hungry ... after that ... I just put the things away) I found this door ... that leaves you to every place of the school... ( i said to Zack while I clean his shirt - Jake )

I just want to get out of here... maybe if we get to the roof... the police can take us from there... (Zack said)

Wait a second... we have to get to my advanced math class ... I left my book bag there ... and my phone is i. There ... ( Jake )

I have my phone here Jake... what are you talking about...

Oh well I didn't know that now never mind what I say ... even tho it will help us to distract them ... if we get my phone and leave somewhere else you can easily call and they will go to where the phone is ... but obviously we have to hide it ... that will give us time to get out while they are distracted ( Jake )

Get out where? They are sleeping now...(Zack)

( it's so hard to talk to someone who doesn't get you ! ) garbage disposal, or the roof whichever one ...: ( Jake )

I don't know Jake! I don't Fucking know... I just want to get out of here! (Zack said feeling frustrated)

I also want to get out of here! I'm trying to think on how getting out! ( Jake said frustrated until someone hit the door )

(I got still... and my breathing changed to a fast one... I got dizzy... god they find us? - Zack )

Jake!? Is that you in there ( James said scared outside of the door )

James ? Oh god ( I got up quickly and went to open the door obviously just in case he's with someone else when I opened the door I just felt that he hugged me ... I wasn't expecting that ... but ok ... - Jake )

God I'm glad you are ok... I looked for you... but everyone said the crazy took you... I thought you were dead... (James said)

(This is not the bloody moment but I feel jealous- Zack)

( he was hugging me tight ) I'm also glad you are ok... are you hurt ? ( I just hope someone doesn't get jealous in the moment it's not supposed to happen! - Jake )

Actually yeah... (he pulled away) Max shoot me... in my arm... he told me to fake I was dead... he doesn't want to do this... (James said and they closed the door)

(I was feeling jealous... I know it's not the moment but I'm sure that if I wouldn't have say anything to Jake he would be with James... - Zack)

No ... I don't think he does... or at least that's what he made me think ... just come over here .. I'll check your arm ... ( I just made him sit down where we were and took off his shirt so I can see his arm better... I took out the things and started cleaning the wound ... I was blushing a bit ... but it wasn't that noticeable- Jake )

God... mmm that hurts... (James said looking at Jake)

(I'm so bloody jealous... the thing is that one day before I kissed Jake that day when everything stared... I heard that James was going to tell him about his feelings... that got me jealous and that's why I decided to take an opportunity and tell Jake but I didn't tell him.. we kissed... still it makes me jealous to know he feels something- Zack)

I know it does... but I have to clean it ... ( I looked at James and we made eye contact for like second then I continue to clean his wound -Jake)

(I blushed... I never told him what I feel... and I was about to die without telling him... I looked at Zack and I sighed... I can't tell him... for respect... - James)

(Bloody sucker... he even told him he looked for him... what he wants to prove...- Zack)

Well thankfully there's no bullet inside your arm... ( i said while covering his wound) I'll give you some pills for the pain ... ( Jake )

Thanks... (I place my hand in my V line where the crazy guy cut me... I couldn't even scream or cry... I was faking to be dead- James)

( I noticed where his hand was ) did they hurt you there ? ( Jake looked at James )

Not Max... the crazy one.. he cut me with a knife... (James said)

(Wow... awesome...- Zack)

( why I feel nervous?) Want me to check it ? Before it gets infected ( Jake)

(I blushed) sure... thanks... (James said shy)

(Kill me better! God... - Zack)

( I was actually expecting him to say no ... because My boyfriend is like right there ... and I'm about to see someone else's V line ... that's it's not his ! ... I just grabbed the things ... oh god this can be embarrassing... I just lowered his pants a bit to check his V line ... I couldn't help blushing... it's the first time I see someone else's V line ... I just started checking it so see if the cut wasn't infected- Jake )

(I was looking to the ceiling... just to not see his face... I was feeling embarrassed and no one has ever looked at me like this before... - James)

(God... really! I got up and walked to the bag of food- Zack)

( oh god! I can't help blushing... fuck! I just started cleaning it ...I seriously didn't want to look at someone else! But it's so fucking retarded if I want to be a doctor! ... I'm so retarded! I just kept cleaning and accidentally part of my arm rubbing his manhood on top of his pants ... bloody hell! Let me die ! I hope he didn't notice- Jake )

(I got still... and god noo please no... no one has ever not even by accident touch me there... I stared getting hard) ok... thanks... (I said fast and try to say down correctly and cover)

(I was just faking I was looking for food- Zack)

( oh my god... oh my god! He was getting hard !i blushed! Why is this affecting me so much ! Why! ) no problem... now let me give you the pills ( Jake said a bit shy )

Thanks... (I said shy and facing down... god why I never told him... we always have class together and we sit together when we do... I never told him... now I'm a bloody virgin wanting to get fuck and fuck him too... but I can't tell him... what I feel... I was so stupid for not tell him... I was 7 when I stared feeling weird around him... with time I knew I was gay... and he was the one.. I was afraid he would reject me if he knew... and funny is he end up been gay too... - James)

Here you go ... ( i said a bit shy ... it makes me feel shy and for some reason alive ... I was thinking I wasn't attractive anymore... and now he gets hard just because of that ... it's like " wow! " for some reason I was feeling better about myself- Jake)

Thanks Jake... you will be a good doctor some day... I'm sure... (James said been positive about getting out of there)

( not even Zack has told me that ... Zack is special... I. His way... I just chuckled shyly) thanks ... ( i sat down and noticed Zack was looking at me like if I was some kind of prey - Jake )

(I smiled) I thought that Max was going to kill me... (he chuckled)

(Really... sit next to him Jake... ok... and I was worry about Max I guess this guy was the one I should be worry about - Zack)

I don't think he want to do all of this ... if it wasn't for him the other guy would've killed me ... ( I chuckled nervously - Jake )

I guess the other guy is telling him what to do... (James)

(Completely ignore... ok... - Zack)

Yeah ... I'm guessing that too ... ( I just crawled to be almost in between them so Zack won't be acting weird ... - Jake )

(I felt bad... I know he is nothing of mine... just my friend but... I like been with him... I should've told him- James)

(I just signed... I want to get out of here... - Zack)

( I just closed my eyes when I started hearing screaming and crying also shooting... I got still with my heart pumping really fast... my hands were shaking ... I don't like this ... - Jake )

(I covered my ears... breathing fast... my heart was about to explode- James)

(I got still... not moving at all... what if they find us... what if James is part of them and he is faking... - Zack)

Someone's coming... ( i said to Zack and James as you could hear someone crawling to the basement... I just grabbed the things and turned off our flashlight as we went all the way the in back of the basement- Jake )

(We were all quiet not moving at all... god... this is not good- James)

(I covered my eyes with my hands to not see... I don't want to see if they find us...- Zack)

I know someone is In here ! ( the crazy guy said already on the basement)

( I got still... bloody hell... I just grabbed the gun .. just in case if he finds us ... - Jake )

Someone here has lost a lot of blood! ( he said in a creepy voice as he kneel down to try to swallow all of the blood that Jake left before )

( I was in shock ... that's my blood ! I was looking at him in shock ! - Jake )

(I looked to the other side... not wanting to see what was happening... I was scared I know he can't see us but we can... - James)

(I was just covering my eyes... trying to think about good things.. wishing to get out of here- Zack)

Jaaaakeeee! I know this is your blood! I heard a rumor... from a dead girl now that you know the school! Like the palm of your hand! We just need your help to show us around... get out ! Get out ! Wherever you are ! ( the guys said and started laughing maniacally)

( I was in shock ... I was looking at him ... feeling like I can't move ... I can't stop seeing what he's doing - Jake )

(We all were quite... not moving at all... just letting him think he is talking alone - James)

Get out of here... let's go upstairs... (Max said when he got there)

I know he's here somewhere! ( he started looking around until he got still and was looking directly to the back as he smiled in a very creepy way )

( I was looking directly at him... I was in the middle... Zack was in the right corner and James on the left ... I just had the gun ready to fire- Jake )

Let's get out of here now! I told you to leave him alone! (Max said angry)

I won't hurt him! But you told me last time that he's good at the medical things ! And I got cut by this a fucker! ( the guy said angry having a big cut on his abdomen)

( I was just looking at them feeling shocked... I didn't know what to do ) if I ... cure you ... would you leave ? ( Jake said scared actually just trying to protect Zack and James )

Of course! Now that max doesn't let me do what I want with you ! ( the guy said )

Noo... Jake you don't have to cure this fucker! (Max said)

(We got in silence because bake made a sign tell us to not say anything- James)

(Why! Jake! He didn't knew for sure you were here!- Zack)

Hey! He said he was going to do it ! And if you don't want him to get hurt let him do it ! ( the guy said and looked at Jake ) get over here ! It won't be for long ( the guy said )

( I looked at max and he did a face like saying " just do it " I left the bag of food there just in case I get killed right here as I got up and walked to him ... he sat down and I got close to him and my hands were shaking a bit I just started first cleaning his wound - Jake )

Mmm that hurts ( he laughed in a creepy way while having his hand on Jakes head and looking at him )

Don't fucking touch him... let's him cure you and don't fucking touch him... (Max said)

Oh don't be sooo grumpy... ( he looked at max) why don't you fuck him instead so before leaving this world you know how he really feels... ( the guy said moving his hand away from Jakes head )

( I was In shock just listening to what he said... I couldn't even look at Zack or anything... I just kept curing him -Jake)

Why would I do that... I don't want to fucking hurt him... (Max said )

(I was in shock listening to that creepy guy- Zack)

(Max doesn't want to do this... I know that... I know him... he has problems but he is not like this... - James)

( he grabbed Jakes arm and turned him around then placing his arm around his shoulder not letting him breathe and then pointed his gun at max ... because max didn't have his gun in his hand right now )

( I was trying to move his arm away because I couldn't bloody breathe) let ... let me go ... ( i said almost without breathe)

I'm your fucking leader ! And I'm getting tired of you saying you don't want to hurt people! I accept one ! But almost all of them!( he said pointing his gun at max because he knew he didn't have anything to defend with )

Let him go... just let him go... and I have let you kill a lot of people by now... so just let him go... (Max said scared)

(I was freeze I couldn't move at all- Zack)

(I looked around and grabbed this metal thing... I took a deep breath and I looked at them... this creepy guy was looking at max and pointing at him... I moved out of my place and I went directly to him and let the metal thing inside his abdomen making him drop the gun he looked at me and stared laughing... I took his own gun... ) you killed my best friend... (my only true friend Emma... he killed her... this guy was just laughing and bleeding out- James)

(I was in shock!- Max)

( his blood was all over me while I was in the floor coughing trying to breathe even tears were getting out of my eyes I was in terrible shock having the half of body covered in his blood-Jake)

You stupid idiot! ( he said laughing and bleeding out as he grabbed Jakes hair with the strength he had left and took out the medal thing in his stomach while laughing and groaning he was about to hit Jake until he got shot on the head )

( I was shaking... I just killed him... I bloody killed him! His body landed on top of mine while I was getting full of blood trying to get him off me ! Max just ran away- Jake )

(I took this creepy guy body away and kneel down... taking the gun away) are you ok? (James said)

(I was in total shock... slowly I got up and went to Jake... I couldn't say anything... I couldn't... - Zack )

( I was shaking I couldn't even hear them ... my hands were shaking I was in a terrible shock while crying... of how much shock I was ... I was feeling bad and sad ... that... actually it wasn't Zack who tried to defend me ... and I've been trying to protect him all this time ... and he ... he didn't move - Jake )

Jake?! (Finally Zack said and got close to Jake)

(I moved... even if I want to hug him make him feel better he is not my boyfriend... I just got up and stand there looking at Jake-James)

( I blacked out I was just shaking and crying or the terrible shock I was ... I couldn't hear ... I was just looking at my hands all covered in blood... I felt someone touched my shoulder and I got really scared - Jake)

Jake... let's get out of here... (Zack said)

I can't leave... (James said and they both look at him)

Why ? ( I looked at him while whole body was bloody shaking - Jake )

I can't let Max kill him self... I know he hit all crazy... but I know him since 5 ... and I can't leave him here to die... (James said)

God... we have another crazy here... (Zack Said)

He's not crazy... we know Max since he was little... I know where he is ... ( I got up with difficulty as I was trying to take off the blood- Jake )

Jake no... leave him alone... that guy doesn't deserve nothing... (Zack said)

Just tell me where he is... I'm going... (James said)

You don't know what max has gone through... he was at least trying to tell the other guy not to bloody kill me ... ( I looked at James ) you'll get lost if I only tell you ... ( Jake )

(Zack felt bad with what Jake told him... he just got up and move a bit away from him... he was a coward who couldn't help Jake)

Well... let's go then... (James said and groan putting his hand on this cut by his V line)

You know what... ( I looked at both of them still in shock) Zack ... go to the roof .. I'll try to be there in time ... ( i said to them and got out of the basement... I just went running fast so they wouldn't catch up to me ... I ran to the kitchen to later start running to the stairs there .. I just grabbed a knife to unlock the door to get even more downstairs... I just ran ... and ran ... until I finally got the place ... I was jogging when I saw max ... - Jake )

(I was crying... with a gun in my head... waiting for a moment to kill my self- Max)

Max ... don't do this ... ( I got close to him - Jake )

(I looked at him) get out of here Jake... just go... (Max said crying)

I'm not going to leave you here ... believe it or not ... I care about you ... and I don't want you to do this to yourself... it's not correct ( Jake )

What is not correct is that I let that guy kill a lot of people... they will take me to jail... (Max)

They weren't in here ... they don't know what happened... they... they don't have to know ... ( Jake )

(I looked at him) what do you mean?

That guy killed almost every one here ... how many did you kill ? ( this is bad ! I can go to jail for this ! - Jake )

I didn't kill anyone... I was looking for just one... (Max)

They don't have to know that ... you didn't do anything... ( I kneel down close to him ) we can say it was only him who did all that ... ( Jake )

(I was looking at him making eye contact) how can you love him? How..? I was there.. I knew he was there... he didn't move... and it's been a long time since James loves you... he moved... not the one you did everything for him... (Max said)

( I felt pain ... even my eyes got full of tears) im not sure ... it... it just happen to fall in love with him... and it is painful to know ... that I risked my life to try for him to be safe ... and he just stayed there ... ( I chuckled while some tears got of my eyes - Jake )

Yeah... I can imagine how painful it is... Jake can you promise something to me? (Max)

Yes I can... ( Jake )

You... wen we get out of here... you will find happiness and true love... will you? (Max said and grabbed his hand)

( tears where getting out of my eyes ... this just proves... that Zack ... doesn't love me like I do ... I was in shock and yet I still defend him... I didn't leave him when I got the chance ... my heart is hurting) I... I promise... ( Jake said crying but still smiled and hold Max's hand back ) just ... don't do anything to you ... please... ( he was in a lot of pain )

You will be ok... now let's go... just ... give me a moment... ok... (Max said)

Promise me you won't do anything... ( Jake )

I can't... just go... (Max smiled)

I'm not going to be able to forgive myself... if you do something...I really... care about you ... ( I was crying feeling a lot of pain in my heart- Jake )

Jake.. let me die... I don't have anything out there... (Max said)

You have me ... you have James ... if it's because you don't want to live In your house ... you know how much you get along with my dad ... you can even live with us ... we wouldn't mind ... ( Jake )

(Max stared crying)

( I just hugged him - Jake )

(I hugged him back while crying...) thanks Jake... thanks...

You don't have to go thank me for anything... ( I smiled while hugging him back - Jake )

(We pulled away and we got up and I dropped the gun where I know no one will find it... and we stared walking to the roof) try to be happy Jake for me... (Max said)

I'll... I'll try...: ( I chuckled crying before we got out I washed off the face paint and we got to the roof ... Zack and James where there ... somehow the police saw us from there and got us down... I was feeling pain in my heart... knowing my true love ... doesn't love me like I do ... - Jake )

(We were now down and our families hug us... everyone was there except Max parents... I felt bad for him...- James)

(I went to Jake) are you ok? (Zack said)

( now he wants to know ...) just a bit in shock still ... ( I chuckled just wanting to know if he ever did love me ... I just saw my dad going to max asking him how he was - Jake )

They are going to open the doors soon... and School will be close... (Zack said)

(I was looking at Jake and Zack I sighed and walked to a bench to sit down while my parents talk to the police-James)

I guess they have to close it ... ( I sighed ... he's reaction is hurting more when I felt someone pushed me a bit to one of the police cars and handcuffs me ... what's going on ! - Jake )

What are you doing!? (Zack asked)

He's one of the suspects ( the police man said before that he told Jake his rights then he pulled him up so he can stand up and took him to a police car )

I didn't do anything! ( Jake said trying to make the police man stop from putting him inside the patrol )

He was with me and that guy all the time! He is innocent! (Zack said)

(I saw they took Jake so I got close with his dad- James)

What's the problem? He is my son! (Liam)

Victims says that one of the attackers had a tattoos ... ( police man )

I didn't do anything! There was only one attacker ! There never was 2 ! ( Jake said inside the patrol )

The killer is dead... in the basement... (James said) I had to defend and I killed him...

(I looked at him in shock- Zack)

Let my son go now... he was trap there trying to scape! (Liam)

Well will need to see the security footage... ( police man ) it will take about 30 minutes...

Let me out! ( I face down laying my head on the seat in front ... - Jake )

(We all waited next to the police car... until the 30 minutes passes and I saw the police man looking at us and walked to us- Liam)

( I was freaking out wanting this nightmare to end now! - Jake )

Apparently there's only one killer... and from what it shows us .. this kid right here ( he looked at James) he attacked the killer trying to protect your son ... after that ... your son :.. shot the killer on the head .. ( police man )

It was in self defense! ( Jake said inside the patrol)

We were defending... it was us or him... and we chose us... (James said)

Let my son go... you saw it was self defense so let him go... (Liam)

( he opened the car door and took James out to later take his handcuffs away )

(Liam hugged Jake...) let's go home.. ok? (Liam said)

( I hugged my dad back ... ) Dad ... can we take Max with us ... not even his parents are here ( Jake whispered to Liam )

Sure... he is always welcome... (Liam said )

Let me go talk to him ... ( I pulled away from the hug and went with max and talked to him that he could go home with us )

Thanks Jake... it will be just for a time...(Max smiled but feeling sad)

(I was with my mom... talking to her- Zack)

(I was looking at Jake and Max... I know them since almost always... and I'm happy both are ok- James)

You don't have to thank me ... ( I smiled and James got close to us and max went to talk to my dad ) James ... ( I chuckled of being amused ) I have to thank you ... for what you did ... back there ... if it wasn't for you ... I'll be .. dead ... ( Jake )

(I smiled) it was nothing... I'm sure you will do same thing for anyone... (he smiled)

( I just felt my eyes got full of tears) but not anyone will do it for me ( I chuckled wanting to cry - Jake )

What you mean... I'm sure anyone will do it... (James said)

( I nodded my head on disagreement) no I don't think so ... ( I looked at Zack then to James and smiled with my eyes full of tears- Jake )

He was scared Jake... not everyone responds at same way... (James said)

I was also scared , terrified, in shock... bleeding out ... almost fainting ... and I still ... defended him... I didn't say still looking at how they could possibly kill him... ( Jake said sad )

I don't know what to tell you... but what I know is that... I'm glad you are ok... I was worry... and well... I'm glad you are ok... (James)

I'm glad you are ok too ... ( I looked at him ) I'm sorry about Emma... ( Jake )

(My eyes got full of tears) she's better now... she suffer a lot... so she... she is better now... I couldn't do anything... but I was with her till she passed... (James)

I wish I would've been there to try to help ... ( Jake) but at least she's not suffering anymore...

I know... but I won't be able to sleep... I haven't sleep... I just can't... (James)

I don't think I'll be able too either... ( I sighed) but ... you will .. soon ... ( I smiled trying to be confident- Jake )

I hope so... Jake... I need to tell you something... today I was thinking that... I should've told you before... (James said)

Oh ... sure go ahead ( I smiled )

I been... in love with you... since I was... 7... and I was a coward and I thought you will reject me if I told you... and when I was about to tell you... it was to late... (James said blushing)

( I got still and started blushing like hell ... my heart was pumping really fast like times it hasn't pumped... I was actually feeling some how alive? ... I was looking at him and that made my heart pump even faster ) I ... I... don't know what to say ... ( i said blushing and also acting shy - Jake )

Ok... you don't have to say anything... I know you have Zack... I just have to say it... I was about to die... without saying anything... so.. it's ok... (James smiled)

( I was blushing) I mean... I'm just ... ( I blushed more ) in shock I guess ... I mean ... ( I chuckled in a sweet way , I was really shy right now ) knowing... someone else loves you ... it ... it's just ... wow ( I smiled shyly) and I mean ... you .. you even proved it ... and the one who says... that ... that's loves me ... has .. has never proved anything to me ... ( I felt like crying) and ... I'm ... I'm just mostly shock ... ( i said blushing with my eyes full of tears- Jake )

I didn't mean to make you feel bad... really... I'm sorry... (I did wrong by telling him- James)

No no ... you didn't make me feel bad ... I actually feel better... ( I chuckled in a sweet way - Jake )

(James smiled) I don't want to bother you... I better leave...

Your no bother at all ... ( my heart was breaking... I just smiled ... ) thanks ... for telling me ...( I gave him a sweet smile - Jake )

Don't thank me... you don't have to... (I hugged him with some bravery)

( I felt my heart pumping even faster ... my legs started shaking a bit ... I just hugged him back- Jake )

I'm glad you are ok... (James said)

(I looked at James and Jake hugging... he must hate me now... I was a coward... and he won't forgive me... and I'll have to accept it- Zack)

I'm glad you are also ok... thanks.. for saving me ( Jake )

(I gave him a kiss on his head and pulled away) it was nothing... maybe we can go out like when we were kids... that would be awesome... arcade place... and food... (James chuckled)

( I chuckled ) yeah that would be awesome... ( Jake said chuckling and just felt someone fell on top of him ) belle! Oh my god I'm glad you are ok ( I hugged her tight - Jake )

Jake! (She said crying)

Bye... Jake... (James said and walked to his family)

Are you ok ? Did you get hurt or something?( I asked her and looked at her feeling relief that she was alive - Jake )

I had some wounds on my knees but the friend of my dad cured me... (Isabella said happy)

The friend of my dad ? ( i said confused but she hugged her again- Jake )

Yeah... she is in her car... she bring me here when dad said you were ok and it was safe now(Isabella)

I'm just glad you are ok... ( I hugged her tight and saw my dad coming to us - Jake )

Well... all is set... we can go now... (Liam said)

Ok... ( I got up and ) oh my god ... I'm so .. I'm so sorry... ( I stained her clothes with blood) I'm sorry ( Jake )

Just ignore that... because today I'm happy you are here... (Isabella said)

( I smiled to her and Zack was close ) I'll be right back ... ( I went to Zack ) well ... I got to go now ... I'm glad you are safe now ( I smiled , even tho my heart is breaking- Jake)

Jake... I'm sorry I... I don't know what happened... (Zack said)

It's ok... don't worry... about it ... ( it's hurting my heart. - Jake )

I'm really sorry... you don't know how much I am...

It's ok Zack don't worry about it ... I have to go now ... talk to you later... I love you .. ( I smiled wanting to cry so much - Jake )

(I smiled back to him... I know he won't forget or forgive... this could be the end of our relationship- Zack)

( I just walked to my dad and sister are ... my eyes were full of tears... I was feeling a lot of pain... he couldn't even tell me ... he ... " loves me "... back ... and that hurts even more ... -Jake )

(We walked to my dad's car I hold Jake's hand) I'm hungry... (Isabella)

I'm hungry too ... starving I should I say ( Jake said and they both looked at Liam )

Ok... ok... let's go eat... but first you need to shower Jake... (Liam said and stared driving after telling his friend to come over to meet Jake)

Yeah I know ... ( I did a disgusted face just to know I'm covered in blood - Jake )

(We got to the house and we got down the car ... ) go take the shower fast... and you change clothes Isabella... (Liam said and she ran upstairs)

( I went upstairs not running just walking fast ... I took off my clothes in my bathroom and when I got in the shower i groaned my arm and head started bleeding again... after that I changed into something way soo comfortable but still looks good and walked downstairs with my eyes closed grabbing my head - Jake )

Hey Jake... I want you to meet a friend... (Liam said happy)

( I opened my eyes ... oh my god ! The only thing I concentrated on her tattoos and hair! Cool! Awesome! , I just walked up to them ) oh. Hi ( I smiled , I love her tattoos! - Jake )

Hi... (she smiled) I'm Hanna... and I'm so in love with your tattoos... (she said happy)

(Liam smiled)

Nice to meet you ... and I really but really like your tattoos... ( Jake said happy)

(She smiled) I'm glad you like them... And I'm happy that you are safe..(Hanna said)

Thanks... ( I did a pain face and cover my wound in my arm - Jake)

Well let's go eat... (Liam said)

Yes please! (Isabella said and hugged Hanna and she hugged her back)

Dad... can you check my head... ( Jake said grabbing his head )

Sure... (I walked to him and saw he was bleeding a bit... ) I'll cure ok... (Liam said)

Ok... ( Max was sleeping in my room... I feel bad for him... - Jake )

(We went to the bathroom and I stared curing him) I saw you were distant with Zack... what happened in there? (Liam said)

Many things happened in there ... that I'm not sure if he feels the same way ... as I do ... ( I said sad , i was feeling a lot of pain in my heart - Jake )

Ok... you don't have to tell me... but if you feel like that... you should think if you want to keep on that relationship... (Liam said and finished curing him)

Yeah ... I know ... ( my voice broke... this is hurting- Jake )

I'm sorry... (he messed his hair) let's go eat ok... (Liam said)

Ok... ( we went downstairs because my dad told me to leave Max sleeping... I was feeling like shite ... I want to cry so much ... I just sighed trying not cry ... my heart is hurting a lot ... this really hurts - Jake )

(We went to my car and we got inside and I stared driving to a restaurant- Liam)

When did you do you first tattoo? (Hanna asked Jake)

When I was 15 ... I actually thought I would only do one ... ( I chuckled, I didn't notice my eyes were full of tears- Jake )

Well... yours are beautiful... (she looked at him and smiled)

Thanks ... ( I smiled ) I really like yours ... when did you the your first tattoo ? ( Jake )

I was 14 and I have to say I did it in secret... so when my parents find out... I was In big problems... (Hanna said and chuckled)

Well I guess you did had ... ( I chuckled) but they look really good ( Jake smiled )

Thanks... (she looked back at him and smiled)

(I'm happy they get along... I hope he doesn't remember that he wasn't dreaming and she was the one who kissed me and we touched too... - Liam)

No problem ( I smiled , it's her ... she's the wild type ... - Jake )

I can eat a cow right now... I'm so hungry... (Hanna said and put her hand on Liam's leg)

( totally! Her ! She was the one that kissed him... i just sighed with my eyes full of tears as I look out the window... just when... I thought... I had found someone... to share a unique feeling... I started crying in silence feeling my heart breaking in little pieces- Jake )

(I looked back at Isabella she was sleeping and then Jake... he was crying) are you ok? (Hanna said)

( I cleaned my tears and looked at her ) yeah I'm ok... ( I smiled with my eyes full of tears- Jake )

(She looked at him in a very sweet way like saying "if you need to talk... I'm here") ok... (she looked at Liam and smiled)

(I smiled back at her... she makes me happy... I thought I was alone and I would be alone for ever but she never leave me... I'm happy- Liam)

( I just rubbed my chest and hugged Isabella while I lay down a bit I just lay my head on the seat ... I just sighed and closed my eyes ...I just fell asleep ... wondering why I wasn't enough... for him to love me the same way... maybe it was my fault - Jake )

(We got to this Italian restaurant that Jake's loves and we got down the car. I opened the back door and stared waking him up) Jake... Isabella... come on... we're here... (Liam said)

( I just started waking up feeling empty... - Jake)

Ok... ( i said half asleep... Jake and I got out of the car .. but he seemed sad ... I wonder what happened in there ? - Isabella)

(We all walked to the restaurant and we sat down.. Isabella next to me and Jake next to Hanna- Liam)

This restaurant smells good... (Hanna sad and took Liam's hand that was in front of her he smiled at her)

( when I saw she took his hand ... I remember when Zack and I did that ... my eyes got full of tears as I rubbed my face ... I started feeling pain in my heart again ... I just rubbed my chest ... but I felt happy for my dad ... he was happy ... this is all affecting me really bad - Jake )

What should I order...? (Hanna said Love at the menu...) all seems delicious...

You can order what ever you like.. (Liam said smiling)

( I was looking at Jake ... every time he rubs his face means he wants to cry ... I thought he was happy... what happened in there ... we probably may never know ... - Isabella)

( oh god ... I don't like this pain ... I was looking at the menu feeling like crying... I just rubbed cheeks- Jake )

You want to go? (Liam said to Jake and Hanna looked at Jake)

What ? ( I looked at my dad ) no... no... ( I was trying to ignore the pain - Jake )

( he's not feeling well ... - Isabella)

Are you sure? (Liam)

(I don't know them yet... but I'm sure he is not ok... maybe it was horrible been in there- Hanna)

Yes I'm sure ... ( Jake tried to smile )

( I did a face to Jake like saying " what's wrong? " -Isabella)

( I looked at Isabella and nodded negatively to tell her nothing is wrong - Jake )

(We finally order and we stared eating. Until we finished... Isabella asked me to go to this place for kids to play and I got up with her to go there- Liam)

What's wrong with you? (Hanna said when Liam and Isabella were away)

Oh... well... my boyfriend... I don't think he even loves me ... like I love him... ( I chuckled wanting to cry ) and well.. I'm just in pain right now ... ( I covered my face and took a deep breath - Jake )

I'm sorry to hear that... but if you are not sure that to him... ask him... (Hanna said looking at him)

He's ... probably going to get mad ... if I ask... so I'm stuck ... I can't do anything about it ... ( Jake )

Why you think he doesn't love you? If I may know... (Hanna)

When we were trapped inside the school... the killer ... well... he was about to kill me ... ( some tears got out of my eyes ) he didn't even move... the guy was choking me and nothing... he didn't move ... I would've been dead ... if another guy who's said who loves me ... actually defended me ... and it's sad to know ... not even the person that says ... "loves you " ... even tries to defend you ... ( Jake said crying in silence)

Maybe he was in shock... and he freeze...but if you don't feel good with him anymore... even if it is painful let him go and find your happiness... (Hanna said)

I was also in shock... bleeding out... scared... almost fainting... yet ... I still defend him... almost getting killed... I still defended him... and it's not that I don't feel good with him...it's just ... I really do love him... and ( I started crying) maybe... I wasn't enough... maybe I did something wrong ... or .. I just don't make him happy anymore...I'm always prove to him... how much I love him... and he ... he hasn't done anything to prove it ... and now I feel ( I was crying so bad ) that every time ... he said ... " I love you " ... maybe he didn't mean it ... or he thought he felt something... but he never did ... and it makes me think ... that I'm stupid... I'm so stupid for not noticing before ... ( Jake said crying trying so hard not to )

I'm sorry... (she placer her hand on top of Jake's) but don't feel bad... I know it's hard when you love someone more than the other person... it has happened to me and also your dad... but you can find happiness... maybe you should give a chance to someone else... to show you love... sometimes what we think it's Love is not... (Hanna said)

I ... I have to talk to him... and I feel like dying... because..,. I really do love him... and ... my feeling... and true ... ( I was crying so bad trying to stop ) I don't know ... if I can ever feel the same for someone else ... he ... he was my first ... true love .. or .. at least for my part ... he ... has been hanging out with another person..,, and ... maybe he found someone else to love ... ( my breathing was faster as I started to feel even more pain ) I gave ... I gave him everything important for me ... everything... maybe it was even because I don't attract him ... oh my god ... ( I started sobbing) This is making me think so wrong ...( Jake said sobbing)

I know you are hurt... but maybe he does loves you... but not like you want... and I'm sorry... but that can happen when you have years with someone... not always happen but It can... (Hanna)

( I was just sobbing... feeling this pain in my heart... ) I... I thought... I had found someone to feel ... ( I chuckled while sobbing) this unique thing people felt ... ( Jake said sobbing)

You will feel it again... maybe with the correct person... just give it Time... (she smiled and touched his cheek) you are sexy and cute... you will find someone... what about this guy who save you... maybe he deserves a chance... (Hanna smiled in a sweet way)

( her smiled made me start sobbing even more ... I don't know what really got into me ... I just hugged her - Jake )

(I hugged him back) it's ok... you'll be fine.. (Hanna said)

I just want this pain to stop... I ... I'm dying on the inside... ( Jake said sobbing)

I know... it will stop soon... (Hanna said)

I didn't... I didn't want to go through this ... pain ... ( Jake said sobbing)

Dad ... is it me ... or ... Jake is ... hugging someone... he barely knows ... ( Isabella said in shock)

He is... (Liam said happy feeling she is the right person)

I know... when I was your age... I had this boyfriend... I thought he was everything... and I got pregnant... he left me.. when he knew about it... it broke me like never... and I also lost my baby... I thought I will never be happy again... until I meet Liam.. he makes me happy... like no one(Hanna said)

My mom... did something terrible to him... im not his real son... ( I started sobbing a lot worse) and ... my real dad... treated me so bad ... ( I was sobbing while we were hugging) oh god ... this is hurting... but I'm glass my dad makes you feel happy...it would be very dumb of him to treat you bad ... ( I chuckled sobbing- Jake )

He is a love... but it was hard to get close to him... (she chuckled)

Was it you... the women who kissed him ? ( Jake )

Upss... now I know why he was mad... yeah it was me... but I don't regret it... I knew his ex didn't loved him... (Hanna said)

( I felt pain when she said that ) yeah... well.. you left him lipstick on the neck ... but don't tell him I told you... after he told me I fell asleep thinking he was bad ... when it wasn't like that ... when I woke up I faked like I was dreaming... and he still thinks I think it was a dream... it's hard to know ... that my mom lied to him... 16 years saying I was his son ... when im not his blood son... ( Jake )

Bonds are more than just blood... believe me... I was adopted... and my family loves me... and I love them like my real parents (Hanna said)

Yeah... I'm just glad I'm his son even tho not from blood... and ... how did you guys meet ? ( Jake )

Well... I need a lawyer to sue a hospital that left my mom sick... she had this operation and they left a sponge inside that left her sick... so I asked around for a good lawyer... and I have to admit since I first saw him... I knew it was him... and yeah he is the best lawyer... (she smiled and blushed)

( I smiled ) I'm glad ... you guys met ... I'm really glad ... ( my phone started ringing... I just pulled away From the hug not in a mean way as I answer my phone ) hello ? ( Jake)

Hi... Jake... how are you? (Zack)

( I felt my heart pumping really fast... oh god I hate this feeling... that I know ... may go away soon... my eyes got full of tears) hey Zack ... and I'm doing good ... well.. better ( I chuckled nervously) what about you ? ( Jake)

I'm ok... I was thinking about you... I was wondering how you were... (Zack said)

Oh your were ? ( i said a bit shy ) well I'm doing ok... ( I chuckled... I was blushing and I didn't want to - Jake )

I'm happy for that... (Zack said... feeling bad for everything that happened)

( we just kept for a while until we had to go home... we talk about everything that happened before I the attack ... and honestly just to hear him made my heart break more ... I'll give it a while... to see if I can be deal knowing he doesn't love me like I do ... and ... I hope I can be the same... even tho I'm hurt ... we got home ... and we all went to sleep... I just went to my room and max was taking a shower... I just put my pajamas and fixed the sofa so it can be a bed ... I fixed the things for him and went to lay on my bed ... I fell asleep wanting to all of this just to be bad dream - Jake )

(It's been two days since the attack... nothing has been the same. Jake must hate me for been a bloody coward... we don't kiss like we did we don't do anything. I don't blame him, I hate myself too... I hope he can at least be my friend... I think he is going to leave me. - Zack)

( these past two days have been horrible... I just start crying when I'm alone ... I want to be with someone who loves me the same as I do ... it's painful... to everyday know my heart is breaking... I don't feel the same... maybe... this is happening for a reason... - Jake )

(I was with Jake at my house... and we weren't talking. He was just there in his phone and I was laying on my bed... I looked at him) you want to do something? (Zack said)

( I looked at him and put my phone away) watch a movie maybe? ( Jake )

Sure... (I got up from my bed to grab the control remote and turned the tv on) what kind of movie do you want to watch? (I looked at him)

I'm not sure ... what about... horror ? ( I was bored - Jake )

(I was feeling pain... things are so different now that it hurts) sure... (I went to the sofa and sat next to him. I put my arm around his shoulder- Zack)

( I was feeling a lot of pain ... I just lay my head on his chest ... I'm trying so hard for things to be the same ... I want things to be the same ... but home feeling a lot pain ... - Jake )

(I put the movie and we kept watching it... before the attack we were both kissing and be together instead of watching a movie... I'm so sorry Jake... I tried my best... - Zack)

( I was feeling like crying instead of concentrating on the movie ... I want things to be the same ... I just hugged him a bit ... I want to feel secure... that's he loves me ... how I thought... he did ...: - Jake )

(I hugged him... I think the end is near.. and it's my bloody fault... there is no way to change what I did to him... he will never forgive me for been a bloody coward... somehow I fell asleep- Zack)

( I just fell asleep with head on his legs ... wishing to wake up and things will be the same ... I still love him... and it's hurting- Jake )

(That day I took him to his house and I got back mine just to cry... I know I lost him when he didn't kiss my lips to say goodbye... it's been two days and is still the same... nothing has changed- Zack)

( Zack and I ... we were in my room.. I was sitting down on my sofa ... I just looked at Zack ... and I felt a lot of pain... I wanted to cry...) Zack ... ( my eyes are full of tears... ) we ... we need to talk ... ( Jake said being sad and hurt )

(I looked at him and felt this pain in my heart... so today is the day...god... this is hurting me) sure... what's up? (Zack said faking he didn't knew what he meant)

I know that you know ... that every is different now ... since that day everyone changed ... and I tried to live with that ... to know ... that not everything that I thought it was ... it was never like that ...( my voice broke and my eyes were full of tears) I ... I just can't with this pain... ( Jakes voice broke )

(I felt my heart breaking... and looked at him knowing that he meant I didn't defend him... that I didn't move...) are... are you... braking up with me? (Zack said in pain )

I ... really wish things were different... and ... ( tears started to get out of my eyes and felt this pain in my chest ) I am ... breaking up... ( my voice broke... it was obvious I didn't want to ) I don't think ... it's fair for both of us to be suffering... with things not being the same ... ( I was crying in silence... this is hurting me a lot ... - Jake )

I won't beg you... because I know it's my fault... and I'm really sorry... for everything... I hope you can find someone who can give you all you want... I'm sorry Jake...(Zack said with tears)

You don't have to apologize... ( Jake said crying in silence) we ... we can still be friends like we use to be ... ( Jake said crying feeling a lot of pain)

I would like that... (Zack said crying and got up) I think I need to go... thanks... for everything... and again... I'm so sorry... (This is to painful it was my fault... for been a coward- Zack)

You don't have to apologize... you really don't ... ( i said crying... I was feeling pain on my chest... this is more painful than I thought- Jake )

(Zack smiled messed his hair and walked away... feeling a whole In His chest... hoping that at least they can really be friends... - Zack)

( I started sobbing covering my mouth... this is so painful... I don't like this ... this is a lot more painful... I just hope ... we can be happy when the time comes - Jake )

Jake... get up sweetie... we are going to go see a new house today... (Hanna said getting inside his room)

( it's been 3 weeks since Zack and I broke up... we still call each other and txt ... like a normal friendship... I still feel a bit of pain... I've been thinking that... what we had ... was mostly... just a sexual thing...and yeah it's painful to know ... but I will get use to it .. someday ... I was in my bed laying down... and Hanna woke me up with those words .. I sat down and smiled to her while rubbing my eyes ) good morning... ( Jake yawned )

Good morning... (she smiled) I made some breakfast so we can eat before leaving (Hanna said happy)

Smells good... ( I smiled ) I'll be right downstairs... ( Jake got up from his bed to later fix it )

Ok... (she smiled and stared walking downstairs to serve the eggs, bacon, mashed potatoes with gravy some turkey, to drink some organic orange juice)

( I walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day ... I walked downstairs after getting changed and walked for the kitchen to later sit down next to Isabella... we were both shocked on how much food it was .. for .. " breakfast " - Jake )

I hope you guys like it... (Hanna said happy and sat down)

Thanks Hanna... it looks delicious (Liam)

Really... delicious... ( Jake said , to later Isabella and him laughed nervously )

What? (Hanna said)

Guys... (Liam)

Yes !? ( Isabella and Jake said at the same time )

Thanks for the food Hanna... it smells good .. ( Jake smiled )

( Isabella started eating ) tastes really good too ... ( Isabella smiled )

(We all stared eating and actually I did a great food it tastes good- Hanna)

Jake... I haven't seen Zack around here... is he ok? (Liam asked while eating)

( I started choking on food as I drank some juice ) what ? ( Jake )

He's asking about Zack ? ( Isabella)

What ? What about him ? ( Jake )

It's been 3 weeks since he came... why? (Liam)

We ... we broke up ... ( Jake said eating)

Why? ( Isabella asked shocked )

Oh... Isabella leave it like that... (Liam said imagining why)

I'm just shocked ( she said shocked )

Cool... ( Jake said without any expression and he kept eating)

(After that we ate in silence when we finished we got the plates up to the dishwasher and we went to the car to go see this new house... maybe this is the one- Hanna)

( we got to the house ... and it was a really nice place... we walked inside and started looking around... I just walked outside and saw James ...- Jake )

(I was sitting in the front of my house when I saw someone in the house that was empty) Jake? (James said looking at him)

( I looked at James ) oh hi ... you have been lost .. ( I chuckled) where were you ? ( Jake )

Here all the time... (I walked to him) since the thing... my parents have been a bit paranoid and they took all my things and doesn't let me out... (James chuckled)

( I chuckled nervously) well... I can imagine they are still worried... ( I looked a bit up to see him - Jake )

I think so... but I'm working on it so they can let me get out soon... and what are you doing here? (James)

Actually... my dad wants to move houses...so we came to see this one... ( Jake )

That's nice... that house is beautiful (James smiled)

Oh so you have seen it ? ( Jake chuckled)

Yeah... let's say I was curious... (James chuckled)

( I chuckled) I thought your parents didn't let you out ... ( Jake said in a funny way )

Shhh... don't say it... (he laughed)

( I laughed) just imagine they found out ... they would be really worried ( Jake said joking )

You wouldn't... Jake? (James)

I wouldn't what ? ( Jake smiled )

Tell them... right? (James)

Noo ...( I smiled) maybe ( i joke... it's funny to joke around with him... he believes it .. which makes this funnier - Jake )

No Jake... I swear I'll do anything you want... don't tell them... (James)

Anything? ( Jake kept joking)

Yeah anything... (James said. He is so innocent that he didn't get the joke)

You...sure ? ( he kept joking around)

I'm sure... (James said Nervous think he can tell)

You... have to run around the block... naked... ( Jakes joked not actually thinking James would believe him )

Now? (James)

Now...( I just kept joking ... and looked to the neighbors house - Jake )

Oh god Jake... (He stared taking off his shirt)

( I looked at him wanting to laugh he was about to take out his pants ... I started laughing) I was only joking! ( Jake said laughing even grabbing his stomach)

Omg! You fucker! (He hit him on his arm and took his shirt to put it on- James)

( I started laughing even more I even fell to the grass - Jake )

Don't make me do those things I have this old lady that lives in the front house and she is a total pervert... (James said )

What you scared she's going to be like... " uhhhh some nice new young meat ! " ( Jake said imitating and old lady's voice also in a pervert way )

Jake I'm for real... the other day she invited me inside her house and offer me candies... candies! (James)

Uhh! Candies! ( I saw she open the door ) Who has candy!? ( Jake said trying not to laugh)

Jake shhhh... (I got down and covered his mouth) don't call her attention (James said)

Candies! ( Jake tried to scream)

Shhhh shut the fuck up... (James said)

You guys! Come here (old lady)

( I moved his hand and sat down) Do you have candy !? ( Jake said acting like a tittle kid )

Jake! (James said)

I have some cookies I just made (old lady)

Cookies !? Can I have some !? I'm really hungry! ( Jake said trying not to laugh)

Nooo! Jake ... what are you doing?(James whispered)

Sure.. come here! I have some tea with milk too...(old lady)

Thanks! ( I smiled and got up ... I just went to her house trying not to laugh... she's probably just way to friendly and James is to innocent that he thinks she's a pervert- Jake )

Oh god... (I saw Jake getting into that lady's house I was there waiting for him to get out... I was getting impatient- James)

( I was talking with this old lady she actually gave me some cookies and milk... like I thought she was just trying to be friendly- Jake )

God... oh no. Oh no! What am I going to do! God Jake! I told him she was a pervert! (James was saying to himself)

( she opened her house door and I saw James there ) come here ! ( I moved my hand calling him ... this lady was getting more cookies for me to take - Jake )

(I looked at him confused and an awkward smiled) I'm fine Jake! (James said nervously)

( I just looked at this old lady and chuckled... she was saying this weird thing- Jake )

Jake come on! (James said trying to make him get out of there)

She has a kitty! ( I put a sweet face and kneel down to start petting the kitty , I was acting like this to bother James - Jake )

Omg! Get out of there! And leave that cat alone! (James)

Help me up ! ( I extended my hand - Jake )

God! (I got up) I don't want to do this... god... why am I even walking to him... ugh! (I got to him and extended my hand to grab his)

Thanks ! ( I grabbed his hand and he help me get up ... then I just looked to the women and she smiled closing the door then I noticed James was distracted) cookies! ( I touched his should making him scream and jump as I started laughing- Jake)

Fucker! (I hit his arm) you scared me! That lady is a pervert... (James said when they walked a bit away)

( I was rubbing my arm while chuckling) she's not a pervert... she's just way to friendly... ( I looked straight to the road ... and from far away you could see a carnival- Jake )

Friendly my nuts! She is pervert! (James)

( I blushed and started laughing... oh god ... - Jake )

Why are you laughing? (James)

Me !? Oh no... for nothing ( I was looking another way because I was blushing- Jake )

God... that lady creeps me out... (we got in front of my house door)

She's not a pervert... she's friendly... ( Jake )

Not she's not.. god image my first kiss with her ... god... (James sat in the grass)

( I laughed and sat next to him) why are you imagining your first kiss with her? ( Jake laughed)

Because it's nasty... (he laughed)

Then why are you imagining it ? ( he laughed ) don't tell me you want to know how old lady's lips feel ( i joke laughing

Ewww! Noooo! Are you crazy! She has fake teeth! (James said Disgusted)

Bet ... you want to wear them ( I said laughing)

Ewww! Jake! That's nasty! (James looked at him)

You sure !? You were imagining your first kiss with her ( Jake said laughing)

But no! I meant I don't want my first kiss with an old lady! (James)

Then who do you want your first kiss with !? ? ( Jake said calming down from the laughter)

(I looked at him... obviously you...) I don't know... not that lady for sure... (James said)

( I did a noise like I was about to throw up ) oh god I just imagine how that would look... ew! ( Jake laughed)

(I stared laughing) I know you want a kiss from her.. that's why you went to her house(James said laughing)

Eww nooo... it looked like she didn't wash her teeth ( I did another noise of wanting to throw and I started laughing again - Jake )

Don't throw up over me! (James said laughing)

( I just started laughing while looking at him... suddenly I felt a bit of shine in my eyes ... what's this ? - Jake )

God you are funny... I have a lot without laughing like this... (he smiled at Jake and blushed)

Yeah same here ... ( I smiled and just to see him blushing made me blush-Jake )

I heard that Max went away... (James said and lay in the grass)

Yeah he did ... he said he needed a new start... ( I lay down too , I hope he doesn't ask about Zack - Jake )

Well... I couldn't say goodbye but he left a letter in my door... I hope he is ok... it was sad how his family destroyed him... (James)

Yeah... that really got me sad ... he ... he didn't deserve all of those things... ( Jake )

I know... (James sighed) and Zack... how is he doing? (James looked at him)

Zack ... ( I sighed ) he's doing ok... we aren't dating anymore... ( Jake )

Oh... I'm sorry ... how you doing? (James said to Jake and kept looking at him)

I'm doing good... yeah it did hurt at the beginning... but in the 3 weeks... since we broke up... I have realized... aloe of things .. and that made the pain go away ... ( Jake looked at James)

Well... I'm glad you are doing fine and well for him too... (James smiled)

( I smiled) thanks ... and well...other than your parents forcing you to be disconnected with the world... how have you been ? ( Jake)

Not to good... I have nightmares... but I'm doing better... (James sighed) I miss Emma... and her parents bring me some stuffs... of her and to be honest that made me feel worst... but I couldn't say no... (James)

Omg! James! Where are you! (His mom)

( I had my eyes wide open) I'm sorry to know that...I'm sure you will be doing great soon... I know it can be hard to loose someone important to you... but they are still with you ... ( I smiled ) but I think your mom just left me a bit deaf... .( I chuckled nervously like saying " damn! " - Jake )

Give me a second I'm going inside to tell her there is no creepy guy here... (he got up and walked to the door) Wait... there is a creepy guy here (he looked at Jake and smiled to get into his house)

( I just chuckled and sat down... I was looking at the sky... and when I decided to look at my hands .. they were all covered in blood... my breathing changed as I kept looking at my hands ... my heart was pumping really fast... I even felt like crying- Jake )

(I told my mom I was with Jake outside and she calmed down... I walked outside with Jake and sat next to him) so... how is life out there? (James joked and looked at Jake looking at his hands) Jake? Are ok?

( I gave a little jump and my hands started shaking I just looked at him like nothing was happening) sorry... ( I chuckled) I was a bit distracted... did you say something? ( i said embarrassed because I didn't hear - Jake)

(That was weird) are you leaving here now? (James )

Well... for how much time they are taking ... I'm guessing my dad is buying the house ... ( I chuckled nervously... I was trying to cover my hands that were shaking - Jake )

And who is the lady? (James asked curious)

She's my dad's girlfriend... she's really nice and cool... ( I smiled like If I was talking about a mom ) hate to say it ... but I like her more than my mom... my mom doesn't talk to me anymore... after I got my real dad in troubles ( I said without thinking, not everyone knows that the one who they think it's my dad ... it's not - Jake )

Your real dad? (James said confused)

Huh? Did I say that ? ( I chuckled nervously and looked at the sky then him) well... umm my dad .. whose in there ... it's not my blood dad... ( Jake ) but don't say anything to anyone ...

Why would I say something... I asked because I thought he was your dad not to tell others. You silly Jake... (James smiled)

( I blushed... I blush every time I do something wrong ! Or think something wrong! ... I just chuckled while blushing- Jake )

(I gave him a sweet smile... I really feel something for him... and even I have tried to take it away I can't- James)

( when he smiled I blushed even more ... and my white skin doesn't let me hide my blushing! I just smiled back ... -Jake)

Well... I have to say if you move here it would be the best thing that can happen... so the old lady has someone new to spy on (James chuckled)

( I got still and started laughing nervously... I was feeling something sniffing and even scratching my hand ) she's just friendly... ( I looked to the side ... what the fuck! Is wrong with the raccoons!) what the fuck! ( I moved hand and got up to get away from it but actually this time I helped James get away from it too ... something is wrong with me today- Jake )

(James stared laughing) it's not a raccoon it's a cat... it looks like a raccoon I know ... but it's not... (James said laughing)

That thing cannot possibly be a cat ! ( I got goosebumps and it started walking to me ... I just laughed nervously... I like little cats but this one is huge ! And I don't have good history with them! - Jake )

He is fine... is part of the old lady team... (James said)

I don't have a good history with cats ... ( i said nervous and just got behind him while looking at the cat wanting to get close to me - Jake )

Maybe you have food on your pockets... (James said chuckling)

I don't have food on my pockets ( Jake said nervously looking at the cat )

Let's go to my house... (I took his hand without thinking and stared pulling him to my house- James)

It's still following us ... ( I didn't notice I was already inside his house - Jake )

(I closed the door) now he is out side and we are safe from that monster here... (James joked)

It's not my fault... when I was little I was petting one and eating a cookie at the same time ... I stopped petting it and out of nowhere started making this weird noises I decided to look at me ... and for no reason at all it started scratching me really really bad ( Jake said having goosebumps)

(James looked at him serious and then he stared laughing)

It's not funny! ( Jake said now blushing) I don't like cats that much since then ... I was nearly 5 when that happened... ( Jake said blushing, he feels weird for other people to laugh at those things ... that's why usually he doesn't talk much )

Ok ok... I'm sorry... but you have to admit that cat was possessed (James said)

Well that's why I'm so freaked out about cats ... ( I felt someone soft by my leg... I was wearing shorts... I just got still - Jake)

What? (James said in a funny way)

Nothing... ( I wasn't moving at all or looking at what the thing was - Jake )

Why are yo so still and quiet... (I knew my cat was in his legs)

For no reason at all... I am talking... ( I'm not moving ! - Jake)

Well tell me something good (James)

( I started to feel little bites or whatever it is ! I blushed of being nervous! ) like what ? ... I don't know what I can say ( I got even more still - Jake )

Does it hurt? (James)

Does what hurt ? ( i said nervous! What the fuck is by my leg ! - Jake)

Tattoos? (Omg I want to laugh so bad right now- James)

Oh that ... ( I chuckled) yeah , only a bit ...( Jake said nervous)

I would like one... some day... (James chuckled)

And ... what ... would you like to do ? ( Jake said not moving at all )

Maybe... I don't know yet... (I saw my now two cats licking his leg, I want to laugh- James)

Ah! ( I felt something licking my leg )Oh ... that's... well you still have time ...( I laughed nervously getting a lot of goosebumps! I just looked down and got still for a second then I covered my face and started laughing- Jake )

You don't like them? (James said smiling)

It's not that I don't... I was freaking out feeling something on my leg ... ( i said laughing and when they looked up to see me ... they are the most cutest thing I have ever seen ) they are really cute ... ( I smiled and kneel down to pet them and suddenly they just jump on me making me sit down as they lay on my legs ... this little things are sooooo cute ! - Jake )

Well... looks like I am eat them now... (James)

( I looked at him like " what the fuck ? Are you serious? " - Jake )

What? They are ready to eat... fat enough and I guess they will taste just fine... let me kill them... help me... (I grabbed them in my arms- James)

What !? ( I looked at him shocked- Jake )

Well you don't have to help me... (I stared walking to the kitchen... is my turn to joke- James)

What the fuck James? ( Jake said shocked but went to the kitchen with James )

(I took out a big container and put them there... ) I need the condiments... (I walked to a counter)

Are you serious?! ( Jake said in shock)

Of course I'm serious (James said still joking... got close to the container and when Jake didn't saw he put them in the floor and covered the container to put it on the fire with some water) I need them to boil to take the fur away... (James joke)

( I got still and my body couldn't move) what the fuck are you doing ? ( Jake asked in shock )

I told you... I'm about to do orange chicken...(James looked at him serious but he wanted to laugh)

( I started feeling like throwing up I even covered my mouth... my stomach started feeling weird ... oh god ! I'm going to throw up! - Jake)

Just try to ignore the screams that they can give... (James joked)

( I started feeling dizzy then I saw the cats on a corner...oh my god ... now I feel stupid) what screams ? ( Jake said and got close to James )

The cats screaming... (James said)

But they are no cats in there :... ( Jake said looking at James serious)

Of course they are... (James said serious)

No they aren't... ( Jake said serious)

Yes they are... (James)

No they aren't... ( Jake )

You saw I put them in there... (James)

Then why are they there ( Jake pointed at a corner where the cats were)

(I looked where he pointed and I stared laughing)

( I just laughed and looked at the cats ) I actually thought you were going to cook them ... ( Jake said laughing)

(I turned the fire off) I notice that... (James said laughing)

( I was laughing) oh god ... I was about to have a panic attack... ( Jake said laughing)

But god you didn't move at all... not help them at all... (he said laughing)

I was ... when I saw them standing on the corner ( Jake said laughing)

(James stared laughing even more holding his stomach)

( I started laughing a lot more while looking at him - Jake )

God... I'm gonna pee... (James said laughing and ran to his downstairs bathroom)

( I started laughing even more I even fell to the floor- Jake )

(I was peeing and laughing in the bathroom- James)

( I was laughing when I looked up I saw James mom there ) oh ... hi Miss . Miller ... ( I got up - Jake )

Hi honey... long time without seeing you... how are you? (Miss. Miller)

Yeah it really has been a long time (I chuckled) and I've been doing pretty well... what about you ? ( Jake smiled)

I'm fine... dealing with James... and his panic attacks... (she sighed)

( I got still ) I'm sure he will get better soon... ( Jake smiled )

I hope so... I really do... I'm glad you are here visiting him... he needs someone to talk and spend time... (she smiled)

( I just nodded while smiling... I don't know what to say ! - Jake )

Well... I'll go buy some things... tell him I'll be out I don't want him to panic... (she said and then smiled and walked away)

( I just sat down and started petting the cats ... I was trying to not think about anything that happened in the attack... or else I'll panic really bad - Jake )

(I got out of the bathroom to the kitchen) well.. they like you... (James)

They are really cute ... ( I smiled and looked at him ) your mom said she'll go buy somethings ... ( Jake )

Oh ok... I hope she doesn't come fast... I need space... (James)

Well... maybe she will... take a bit long ... ( I don't know what to say ... - Jake )

Yeah... want to go upstairs to my room? (James)

Sure ... ( I got up and we went to his room it's been a long time since I've been here ... we just sat down on his bed - Jake )

We should get out... when you move houses... (James said and looked at him)

Yeah we should ... ( Jake said looking around and then looked at James )

I know my room has changed a lot since last time... when we were 13... (James said)

Yeah... it really has ... ( I chuckled) it's been a long time since I've been here ... ( Jake )

Why did you stop coming? (James was still looking at him)

Well... I started dating well you know Zack ... and it was really stupid of me to get away from you guys ( I also meant max ... and also ... it was really notorious how my body was changing... I felt embarrassed... - Jake )

Oh... Well... I guess you... I don't know... you just liked to be with him... (James smiled)

I guess ( I sighed ... it was only about sex with him... that's what we did the most ... have sex ... and I feel stupid to give up my bloody virginity away ... for something that ... it was only " real " for me ... - Jake )

Did I make you sad? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... you know I tried to date someone... we had dates... it was awkward and awful... (James said and sighed)

No you didn't make me sad... and why was it like that ? ( Jake said and looked at him)

This guy was gay... not bi not straight... still when we were in the streets he looked at women and made really weird comments... that's awkward... and then he said was so mean... but when we were alone he used to say this nice things to me... thanks god I didn't let him kiss me... I'm sure he would act all violent pushing me hard to the wall or something like hitting me... I don't know... it was awful... (Jamessaid looking at Jake)

( I had my eyes wide open) oh god ... I'm ... I'm sorry to hear that ... it sounds awful... ( damn! Shite ! Damn! - Jake said a bit in shock )

It was but well...It's hard to find someone in this big world... more if they are scared to show who they are and act completely different with people... I remember one time I tried to hold his hand... I mean he wasn't my boyfriend we were having dates but still I wanted to hold his hand... and he took it... and I felt happy until... he pressed my hand so hard... (his eyes got full of tears) that he made me scream... of pain... and he told me to never hold his hand again... then we got to this place just the two of us... he hold my hand... and smiled... I felt so bad... I was so scared and so hurt... that was the last time I went out with him... (james)

( I got in shock! Damn! ) sorry to say this ... but .. he's. An asshole ... like .. I'm confused... why would he ? It just ... doesn't make sense ... but not all the people are the same ... I mean ... I get if people are scared to show they are gay ... it can be hard to accept people's comments... but ... this is from my point of thinking and all ... but I seriously don't care if people know ...: yeah people can be harsh... but it only matters if the person you are with ... you feel good around with ... ( I smiled ) and also doesn't care ... to show their love ... ( my eyes got full of tears) but it can take time to find someone like that ... ( Jake smiled even tho he felt pain in his chest )

(I felt pain... I been loving him but doesn't matter) you will find someone... (James smiled)

I'm sure I did... but ... I was just to stupid to not see ... ( I blushed and looked at my hand - Jake )

(Zack was stupid) maybe you did... the pain will pass... (James said)

The pain is going away... I started thinking about everything ... and it... it never was something really... real ... but it doesn't matter ( I smiled feeling bad - Jake )

You'll find someone... (James said and looked up to the ceiling)

( it's been 6 months since the attack... we moved houses and we are happy... my mom moved countries with Matthew... yeah I feel pain because she doesn't ask for me ... or wants to talk to me ... and so does Matthew... it hurts to know that your parents don't want to talk to you... Zack and I are best friends... we had sex for like 3 times ... we were both needy and it just happened... and ... that made me more needy... and I've been having dates with James we aren't dating ... I just don't want to take things fast ... and ... that's really making me needy... like really needy ... I mean.. he's hot , good person, sweet... so .. I mean ... i feel like a really needy person... so far we have 15 times having dates ... right now we are at a carnival just playing around... I also have to made Zack erase the pictures and gifs he had of me ... having orgasm and ... more stuff like that ... it was really awkward that day ... but .. I'm trying to forget by right now spending time with James ... we just walked in to the fun house ... - Jake )

I'm not sure if I want to be here... maybe we can go to other game (James said to Jake)

Oh don't tell you are scared? ( Jake said in a funny way )

No. It's not that... (lie! I hate this games) but it's boring... maybe we can get in the Chicago (James)

It's not boring... ( I chuckled) it won't take long ... ( I looked at him . We were about to get inside- Jake )

Oh god... ok... (I'm about to regret this!- James)

( we walked inside and yeah I got to admit it was pretty creepy place - Jake )

I'm going to eat you! ( A man said who works there and grabbing Jake from behind and even lifting him up)

Ahhh! ( I screamed scared feeling someone just lift me up - Jake)

Ahhhh! Get me out of here now! (James screamed scared)

It's to late to get out ! ( a worker screamed and started laughing maniacally and demonically )

( I started laughing nervously as we kept walking... my heart was pumping really fast- Jake )

( A girl was laughing and running around the place and jumped to Jake and James to scare them )

Ah! God ! ( Jake screamed scared and even stopped walking )

Ahhhh! Jake! Get me out of here! (James screamed scared as a person took his arms that made him scream harder)

( I started laughing scared as we were walking in some kind of bridge... someone grabbed my foot and pulled me down) ah! ( I just grabbed Zack's arm so I wouldn't fall - Jake )

Come here boy! ( a guy screaming grabbing Jakes foot )

Ahhh! Jake! (James screamed scared)

Ah! ( I screamed as they started pulling me down almost half of my body down the bridge ! Thing ! - Jake )

I'm going to eat you ! ( the guy kept screaming and pulling Jake )

Jake! What the fuck... I'm about to have a heart attack! (James screamed scared)

( how I could I got up and somehow we got out by one of the exits which was close to the Ferris wheel ... I was actually scared and I just started laughing and I looked at him ... my heart was pumping really fast... and for some reason I started feeling this thing on my stomach to see him - Jake )

I almost die in there... (James said laughing but he was more scared. He looked at Jake. I'm so bloody scared now that i even feel like I'm about to throw up... i think i can't do this shite again) are you ok?

Yes I'm ok ... ( i said laughing...I was looking and my eyes started to show some shine ... my heart was pumping fast ... and ... I was surprised... I was feeling butterflies on my stomach- Jake )

We should take a slow and calm one now... (James chuckled)

What about the Ferris wheel ? ( I stand up correctly we started walking and I felt so nervous when he put his arm around my shoulder... I blushed and just let him - Jake )

I'm about to throw up my heart... (James said laughing)

( I laughed) we can go to the arcade... ( Jake looked up to see James )

Sure! Let's go. It's been a long time since we went... (James)

( I chuckled) yeah it actually has been a long time... ( we just started walking to the arcade and he took out his phone... for some reason He likes to post everything- Jake )

Let me take a picture with you... (James said smiling)

What ? No no... ( I chuckled nervously and looked at him... ) don't do that face ... ( I laughed nervously) mmm! ... fine ( I chuckled- Jake )

Yay! (James said and took the picture) now I'll post it... (James said happy)

( I chuckled) you really like to take pictures... ( my phone vibrated so I took out my phone and started seeing the comments...: they were saying " you guys should date " , " you guys look so cute together " , " oh my god ! Jake and James are so cute together! " ... I started blushing a lot - Jake )

(I looked at my phone and blushed reading the comments... I just put it away... as we kept walking... I guess we can still having dates... he might not be read- James)

( I was blushing as I put my phone away... we finally got to the arcade place and picked a table ... we just started ordering something to drink... ) I'll have ... a between the sheets drink... ( I looked at James ... I don't think he knows what that is - Jake)

I'll have same thing... (what the hell is that? - James)

( I looked at James ) are you sure ? ( Jake asked James )

Why not... I can try new things... (James)

Well... your choice ... ( Jake chuckled)

(They got us the drink and I have to say it was strong... but I kept drinking it... - James)

( I looked at him and just laughed ) are you sure you want to keep drinking? ( Jake asked while drinking)

I guess... I don't feel bad... (just dizzy- James)

Well ok...( we finished our drinks and he already seemed a bit drunk... I called the waitress) can I have ... a... Glamour Girl Martini ... ( Jake )

I want one too! (James said happy and drunk)

Are you sure !? ( I wanted to laugh - Jake )

Oh, yes! (I was feeling happy...- James)

Bring us 2 then ( Jake said to the waitress)

Sure thing , it will be on the house ( the waitress smiled at Jake and walked away)

We got free drinks! ( Jake whispered to James )

(James stared laughing) I'm so bloody happy...!

I can see that ( Jake said laughing)

(They put some music and I felt like singing I just did I was feeling happy, my dad is from Spain and I know Spanish so I was singing in Spanish- James)

( I just started laughing he was singing reggaeton... the name of the song is "Criminal, by Ozuna "... I was just laughing looking at him - Jake )

(I kept singing feeling so happy- James)

( I was laughing... god I feel so happy... the people were looking at us ) just ignore him! ( Jake said laughing)

I need one more drink! (James said happy)

Bring us an.. Absolut Bitch ... ( Jake said to the waitress)

I love getting out with you... (James said to Jake and then he stared singing in Spanish again)

( I just started laughing and took out my phone to start a live stream... I was just started recording James ) Don't ruin everybody's ears ! ( Jake said laughing)

(I looked at him and stared laughing then I kept singing and drinking- James)

( Tu Foto , by Ozuna)

" Tengo tu foto pa' volverme loco,Pensando en ti, solamente en ti mi corazón roto,... Ozuna El negrito ojos claros Janpi, JanpiHay Music, Hay Flow" ( no one knows I know Spanish ... we both sing pretty well in Spanish... Zack didn't know how to sing - Jake )

(I looked at him feeling surprised) you know Spanish! (James said all happy)

(I was looking at my social media... the love of Jake... I have to say I was feeling jealous... we never did those things... - Zack)

Yes I do ! ( Jake said all happy while recording) oh look at the contest ! Here you get the phone ... ( Jake said happy and they got up and he gave his phone to James as he sat down to see who could drink more shots between another guy )

(I got up and followed him to record him) drink Jake drink! (James said happy and drunk)

( I started drinking the shots and I drank like 10 and the other guy only drank 7 ... everyone started cheering for me ... ) I'll pay for the next round of everyone! ( Jake said happy and drunk )

Let's get out of here...! To the karaoke! (James said happy still recording)

Yes! ( we went to the karaoke and we started singing... " No Broken Hearts , by Baby Rexha" ... James was still recording... thank god we sing really good - Jake )

(We were singing and recording... I was having a lot of fun... I looked at the cellphone and I saw we have almost 2,000 people watching at us...- James)

(I was looking at him feeling jealous and pain... he definitely is better without me- Zack)

( we kept singing until the song finished.. then another one started it was called " Mi Gente , Jay Balvin " ... I was having a lot of fun! ... we just started singing- Jake )

Damn! Keep singing! ( a woman screaming)

You go guys ! ( another person screaming )

(The song finished and we stared singing "Borro Cassette" by Maluma there were all Spanish songs and I was having a lot of fun for moments we even had some shots of vodka- James)

( we were singing and having some shots of vodka ... I kneel down and some women rase the bottle vodka into my mouth then I got up again and started singing again James was laughing because of what happened- Jake)

Oh my god! You are so hot ! ( a women screaming)

(I was laughing and recording everything in the live stream... we were singing "Logic" and drinking even we cried remembering all we happened... we got tired and we decided to get out of there to forget... we were running and pushing people. I was still recording... suddenly we stopped to catch our breath while we laugh... and looked at each other- James)

( we were laughing trying to catch our breath... also making eye contact... suddenly we just kissed... I felt my legs shaking a bit my cheeks burning with my heart pumping fast ... I started feeling butterflies in my stomach... it's been 6 months ... since I felt that - Jake)

(Butterflies in my stomach... this new feeling in my lips... my first kiss... and it was him... my love since I was a kid... I can't believe it! I'm so happy right... I stopped the live video and kept kissing him in a very sweet way I can taste his alcohol and he can taste mine... still I don't want to stop...- James)

(My heart was in pain when I saw Jake kissing James... still I have to accept it... it was my fault... I closed my laptop and I better lay down to sleep- Zack)

( I was blushing while we kept kissing... it was a really a sweet kiss ... it's the first time someone kisses me this way ... I even felt like crying but I didn't... I just kept kissing him enjoying this moment... I just place my hand on his cheek - Jake)

(I blushed feeling his hand on my cheek... I don't know what to do... I just did same thing placing my hand on his cheek... as we kept kissing in a sweet way- James)

( I was blushing so much, this feeling of butterflies... we kept kissing... not even caring if the people were seeing us ... it's been... a long time... since I felt like this ... - Jake )

(We pulled away and I smiled and blushed) thanks... that... that was beautiful... (James said shy...)

( I smiled while blushing) it ... it honestly felt .. like you were my first kiss ... ( Jake said shy ) you made me feel... alive again...

(My eyes got full of tears and gave him a sweet smile) you just made me so happy Jake...

( I blushed and gave him a sweet smile) you always make me happy... ( i said shy )

I do? (James said surprised)

Yes you do ... ( Jake blushed more )

(I smiled and hugged him) thanks for all this dates... (James said to Jake)

( I hugged him back and looked up to see him ) you don't have to thank me ... i should be the one thanking you ... ( Jake )

You don't have too... (James smiled)

But I want to... ( I smiled , after that we just started bothering people again... until we decided to do a live stream again... we were walking until I saw a man smoking I gave the phone to James and went to sit next to the guy - Jake)

(I was recording him not to far... we have a lot of people watching at our live... I was laughing knowing what he was about to do- James)

( I looked at the man and took the cigarette from his hand and started smoking- Jake )

What the fuck man !? ( the man said angry)

( I looked at him serious and blow the smoke to him , he got up and I did too I just started running away he was following me wanting to hit me ... I was just laughing and running- Jake )

(We stared running and laughing) run Jake! (James said laughing while recording and running next to him)

("Now He smokes? What else is knew in Jake's life"... - Zack said while watching the live)

Get back here ! ( the man screamed angry )

( I just started laughing even more as we kept running and we went into an ally I still had the cigarette in my hands ... we just got inside the club without anybody noticing...) I thought he was going to beat me up ( Jake said laughing inside the club with James )

That would be really bad (James laughed) I like how you look... (He was just wearing a sweater no shirt and I was shirtless... where is my shirt and his we don't even know- James)

Thanks( I blushed) You look good ( I laughed and started to unzip my sweater - Jake )

(I was looking at him... i bit my lip... as I get close and stared kissing him - James)

( I just chuckled and kissed him back... god damn! He's hot! I mean his body! Everything! - Jake )

(For first time in my life I was now giving an intense kiss to someone and I'm happy is Jake...he is so damn sexy with his tattoos and his body... I just like him and I love him... I'm so happy right now- James)

( I was just kissing him back we were both being intense... he's tall ... also really marked abs ! And strong arms... he has straight hair , Brown eyes .. and .. it makes me blush a bit ... but it's obvious he has a big dick! Like really big! And ... I have seriously! Like seriously! Have never been want to get fucked ! So bad ! He's sexy! All of him ! - Jake )

(God I'm getting hard just to feel his lips and his tongue inside my mouth... I pulled him to me to have him close to me... god he is so sexy...I stared passing my fingers in his black hair... - James)

( God I'm getting hard ! Just to feel his strong arms around me ... god he's so sexy! Like just to see him makes me needy! I just placed one hand on his chest and the other on back of his neck - Jake )

Get a room! (Some guys screamed and we pulled away laughing- James)

( I was just laughing looking at him until the lights got all red and the music got louder- Jake )

(We just stared dancing in that place with red lights... I'm the most happy boy ever... I have his cellphone to him- James)

( I had my phone recording us I looked at him while smiling and moved my hand like if I was scratching something- Jake )

That is so cute... (James said laughing and then smiled)

Let's get out of here ... ( I gave him a sensual and flirty smile as I turned off the live stream- Jake )

(I smiled knowing what he meant... I'm scared but I'm ready... ) let's go... (James said and they stared walking out of the place walking in the streets they saw this hotel and looked at each other) should we? (James)

( I blushed looking at him and just nodded my head ... we walked inside and you could only be here if you were older than 18... he showed and ID... he's maybe using a fake one ... because we both are 17 ... - Jake )

(I showed my ID and I paid so they gave us a key and we walked to the elevator... we were in silence... I was blushing just to know what was happening- James)

( I was blushing a lot ... it was all silence... I have to bloody admit ! I'm scared! He has it big ... and I'm guessing thick ... so .. that can hurt .. but I seriously want him to fuck me! I've never thought I would be wanting for someone to fuck me so bad ! We got out of the elevator and Walked to the room... he opened the door and we got inside... the lights were almost off ... my heart was now pumping fast - Jake )

(Now I feel like I'm about to panic... my heart was pumping so fast... it's about to get out of my chest... I looked at him... what should I do? Kiss him... touch him... god I'm getting nervous- James)

( I looked at him and blushed even more ... I just got close to him and kissed him ... I know he probably may be panicking because he hasn't been with anyone... ever before- Jake )

(I stared kissing him back slowly, placing my hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hip... I can't believe this is going to happen- James)

( I slowly place my hand on his cheek and the other one on his shoulder... I just kept kissing him first starting with a normal kiss ... I don't want him to think I'm some kind of animal who likes things to go fast - Jake )

(Slowly the kiss was becoming intense letting our tongues play together... my hand got into his shirt rubbing his chest. That was getting me excited- James)

( I started to feel goosebumps when he did that ... we kept kissing in now an intense way... I started touching his chest and abdomen... god he's so sexy, I was getting excited- Jake)

(We stared walking to the bed still kissing as he lay me down... I just let him... and we kept kissing and touching our upper body- James)

( we just kept kissing in a very intense way... I was actually surprised that he just let me lay him down... does he want me to fuck him ? ... I just moved my hand from his chest and slowly made my way down to his manhood... I started rubbing my hand and sometimes pressing him on top of his manhood... he started moaning- Jake )

Mmm... (I was moaning getting so excited... I let my hand inside his pants to his butt and press it... I have never been with someone and I'm so glad my first is gonna be him... I kept kissing him as I moved my hand to the front of his pants and grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand. Hearing him moan made me blush... and opened my eyes to see him... I want this to be so real and never forget- James)

( I blushed when I noticed he was looking at me .. I was moaning as I let my hand inside his pants to grab his ... oh my god ! He's really big and thick manhood! Exciting... I started moving my hand first with slow movements to later fast ones sometimes hard - Jake )

Ah... (I can't help this Moaning out of my mouth... I was feeling new things and I like them... I kept moving my hand inside his pants now faster movements as I kissed him again... I just want to start the action- James)

( I started moving my hand fast as I kissed him back getting this intense... I just started opening his pants and when I saw his manhood I blushed so much... I just kissed him ... I just took off our pants and underwear... I was blushing to see him body... I thought he wanted me to fuck him so when I started opening his legs a bit ... suddenly he just turned this around and he was now on top of me ... between my legs ... I blushed but actually that was hot ! He doesn't want to be fucked ... for some reason I like that ! - Jake )

I'm not the one getting Fucked... (James said in a deep and sensual voice... he smiled)

( holy shite ... this is hot ! And exciting! ... I just bit my lip to listen to his voice ... he's voice is deeper than the usual... god he's sexy ... really sexy ... I just smiled likes saying " well then fuck me already " ... I noticed he's breathing changed into a faster one - Jake )

(I grabbed his manhood and stared moving it fast... he stared moaning and that getting me more hard... I took a deep breath knowing it will hurt me even if I have alcohol in my blood I know what is going on... I'm in my 5 sense... I slowly opened his legs... not stopping my hand and slowly I stared letting my manhood inside him... I moan with pleasure and pain... he is tight... god... I'm feeling a lot... and also pain... but I don't care as I stared moving faster making both of us moan a bit louder- James)

( I was moaning in pain ...fuck! ... it's hurting a bit he has it big and thick ... I was looking while we both moaned louder ... I just grabbed his back also scratching them a bit as I started moving my hips with him even though I feel pain ... I also feel pleasure... and Moving my hips will make him feel more - Jake )

(I kept moving making the movements faster, he was helping me to make the movements faster... I placed my hand on his chest and the other in his hip... I just kept moving... while we moan... it's excited- James)

( I was feeling a lot ... I'm even feeling more than with Zack ... I just moaning with him as he started going. Even faster ... it even made the bed start moving ... ) ahh! ( I moaned as my body started getting still because of the pleasure- Jake )

Fuck... (James said with his deep voice for the pleasure he kept feeling with every movement... after movements and hard ones too... I feel a lot... and is obvious that he is feeling a lot too... his faces are getting crazy and makes me get even more excited- James)

God... ahh! ( I moaned as my back archer from the bed I even grabbed the covers in sign of pleasure as I kept moving my hips with him ... I just pulled him deeper with my legs and my back archer again- Jake )

(I was looking at him. Both moaning both in pleasure... ) ahh! (I mean when he pulled me even deeper as I stared moving even faster. I grabbed his hips while he was also moving with me... now the moan become louder and for me it was getting sexier- James)

Ah! ( I moaned as my body was feeling a lot of pleasure... somehow I just turned us around and started moving on top of him while moaning and biting my lip ... I had both of my hands on his chest helping me move faster- Jake )

Fuck... god... (James moan with his deep voice while pulling Jake to him and moving even faster... the moan became louder, their bodies sweaty, their breathing was fast, the urge to drink water was in their mouths... James looked at Jake with desire a new look for him as he smirked. He did faster movements and made his way to Jake's lips to kiss him)

Ahh! God... mmm ( I moaned and started kissing him back while I kept moving each time faster and making the hard movements to feel even more... when he pulled me to him I couldn't even kiss him .. I face to the ceiling with my head tilted a bit back ... I kept moving feeling a lot of pleasure... by the way he's moaning I know he is too - Jake )

Ahh... ! (I moan and bit my lip while looking at him having a lot of pleasure I grabbed his manhood and stared moving it fast... until he stared moaning louder and he finished... I kept moving until I finished... I got close to him just to taste his lips - James)

( I started kissing him back while breathing fast... suddenly I just smiled between the kiss ... - Jake )

(I pulled out we both moan... and I lay next to him breathing fast but I was happy and smiling... I grabbed his hand. I can't believe this just happened... I'm so happy he is the love of my life and I was with him... I'm so lucky and happy... - James)

( I looked at him and smiled while blushing... I just hold his hand back ... tomorrow for sure ... I'll be in pain ... but .. a lot ... - Jake )

(I looked at him and smiled) Jake... (I blushed and made eye contact)

( I blushed... he's voice was still a bit deep ) yes ? ( I also did eye contact with him )

I should've ask you before all this... but I was afraid that you would say no... still no I feel I have to ask you... (My heart was pumping fast and my stomach has a lot of butterflies) would you be my boyfriend? I want you in my life... as my boyfriend... (James said blushing and shy)

( I blushed with my heart pumping really fast I was feeling a lot of butterflies in my stomach) I ... I would love to be your boyfriend... ( Jake said shy while blushing)

(James smiled feeling his heart full of love) I'm so glad and honored to have you... you don't have idea... (James said smiling and touches Jake's cheek)

( I smiled in a sweet way and hold his hand that was on my cheek ... I just got close to him and gave him a small but really sweet kiss - Jake )

(I smiled with that kiss) let's shower together... I'll wash your hair... (James said chuckling)

( I chuckled and when we sat down I felt pain ... oh god ! ... we went to the bathroom and got inside the shower... I'll just try to ignore the pain... try to ignore me he pain... my body it's not use to those kinds of big and thick things ... - Jake )

(I was looking at him while he was showering... I feel so happy that I finally have him... my true love...) I love you Jake... and I hope one day you can love me too... (James said smiling)

( I blushed and smiled while blushing) I'm starting to love you already... ( Jake said shy )

(I smiled and blushed) I'm glad to hear that... now let me wash your hair... (James chuckled)

( I chuckled while blushing... I just let him wash my hair with my eyes closed ) I'm just scared that some shampoo is going to go in my eyes ( I chuckled just feeling him wash my hair - Jake )

Just don't open your eyes... (I said while moving my hands on his hair and the removing the shampoo of his dark hair...) there you are clean and ready (James chuckled)

( I just chuckled and looked at him ) I want to wash your hair ( Jake said chuckling)

(I smiled) ok... I'll let you wash my hair... (I just turned around- James)

( I chuckled and started washing my hair ) this could be some kind of exercise for my T- Rex arms ( I laughed, he's taller than me ... my height is up to his shoulder like 2 fingers more ... and for Zack I would be like a little bit down of his eye ... so right now I feel my arms hurting and that's making me laugh .. because I feel like a midget-Jake)

I'm sorry... (James said laughing and he sat down in the tub to make the situation comfortable for Jake)

( I just started laughing because I feel my arms all weak ... I just kneel down and finished washing his hair taking the shampoo off his hair) your all set ( I chuckled and then started noticing his muscles more ... how ? Is it he has the body of someone older - Jake )

(I turned around and looked at him smiling) I think the alcohol is getting out of my body... I'm feeling sleepy... (James said and he yawned)

Yeah... same here ... ( I chuckled and yawned) let's go to sleep... ( Jake said sleepy )

Yeah... (I grabbed his hand and like that we walked to the bedroom and we put our boxers we got into the bed and we just lay down... I was trying hard not to fall asleep before him. I just couldn't... I fell asleep- James)

( I was just falling asleep... I yawned one more time and fell asleep actually smiling- Jake )

(Next day I woke up and went to the hotel and grabbed one of the new toothbrushes and washed my mouth... I walked to the room i saw Jake sleeping that made me smiled I grabbed the hotel phone and called for food... I hope Jake never finds out about my secret I'm afraid he would leave me... I hang up and walked to the balcony to smoke- James)

( Next day I woke up and noticed James wasn't there .. maybe he went to get something... I got up and went to wash my teeth... I walked out of the bathroom and saw him on the balcony smoking ... I can't believe even smoking he looks hot .. I just walked a bit close and took a picture of him ... after that I put my phone away) good morning... ( Jake said and smiled... actually feeling a lot of pain )

Good morning... (I got close to him and gave him a small sweet kiss)

How did you sleep ? ( I looked up to see him )

Fine... my body hurts and I'm hungry... I order some food tho... but we have coffee here... (I throw my cigarette and walked inside where we have a table and served him some coffee. Coffee is good the next day of drinking like we did. He sat down and stared smoking... I grabbed my phone and took a picture of him to upload it to social media with caption "After a night of drinks...always is good a cup of coffee and a cigarette. Good morning"... I pressed upload and smiled looking at the picture- James)

( I looked at him and smiled ... he was looking at his phone ..: I just looked up to the ceiling and blowing the smoke up ... I felt my phone vibrated so I took it out and saw his post ... I just chuckled and went to my social media and uploaded the picture with the captain " First thing in the morning, enjoying a good cigarette with the nice breeze. " ... I just smiled and saw the comments for the picture he uploaded... there was a comment that said " smoking hot!" , " damn ! Jake hot as always! " ... I started laughing in silence when I read a comment that said " come be my boyfriend please! " ... people can be crazy... - Jake )

(A notification saying that Jake tag me in a post... I went to the picture and smiled, in no time people were commenting on it things like "he's so hot", can I be that cigarette to have your lips close", "look at that and!" "So damn sexy!" I just chuckled and put my phone away) I hope food doesn't take long... (James said to Jake smiling)

I hope that too ... ( I smiled while smoking then I drank some coffee ... my phone started ringing) who could it be at this time ... ( Jake said and answered his phone ) hello ?

Jake... I went to your room to wake you up... and guess what? My son is no where to be seen! (Liam said)

( I got still and actually started choking a bit ) oh hey! Dad... i ... i went for a run... ( Jake said trying to stop coughing)

Yeah... that's why Isabella is crying saying you might be dead by the alcohol... (Liam)

What alcohol? Isabella is lying... I don't even drink ( Jake )

(I looked at him... he is in problems- James)

Ok... now do you remember you added me in your social media? (Liam)

Oh... umm... mmm... who we talking about? ( Jake said playing dumb )

Ok... I'll play dumb... come back home now... from your "run" (Liam said)

Umm... can ... can you pick us up ? ( Jake laughed nervously)

(Ok... he is in troubles and I might be as well with his family- James)

(He's with Zack... maybe they fixed things) ok... where are you guys? (Liam said)

Paradise Hotel... ( Jake laughed nervously)

Ok Jake... that place is to expensive... I have to pay those cards Jake... (Liam said now angry)

I... I didn't pay for it ... ( Jake said nervous)

Oh god... I'll be there in 10 or 20... (Liam hung up)

Is he mad? (James asked him)

I think ... he said he'll be here in 10 or 20 ... ( Jake )

Ok... so that doesn't gave us time to eat... mmm... I asked for hamburgers... they will be here any second... (coincidence they knocked the door with the food, we took it and we went to the front door of the hotel while eating the hamburgers and the fries- James)

( we were eating the hamburgers and fries outside... I just saw my dad's car ... oh god ... I hope he doesn't get mad when he sees I'm with James... - Jake )

(We got up and walked to Liam's car he looked at us. We got into the car- James)

(He sighed) Jake... (Liam said feeling frustrated and also confused when he saw James body almost like his... is that guy older?)

(That was bad... I don't like him- James)

( I laughed nervously... I think he doesn't like it ... because I'm with James ... now that I think about it ... James body is almost like my dad's ... well the upper part because I seriously don't want to see my dad ... eww disgusting! - Jake )

(We were eating the hamburgers In silence- James)

Are you going to school Jake? (Liam)

I guess ... ( Jake looked at Liam )

Ok... get ready when we get home and I'll take you... (Liam said serious)

Alright... ( I looked at James like saying " he's mad " - Jake )

(I did an awkward smiled like saying "I'm sorry"... this is not good liam won't accept me after this... - James)

(We got to the house and I parked) hurry Jake... I'll be here... (Liam)

Ok... ( James and I got out of the car and he went to his house and I went to mine ... I ran upstairs and even got dizzy I took a really really quick shower and got ready for the day ... I grabbed my book bag and wen I got out of my room and Isabella was there crying... oh god - Jake )

Omg! Jake! (She hit him in his stomach) were where you!? (Isabella)

Ah! I was in a hotel jeez ( I grabbed my stomach) I need to go now before dad get mad byeee! ( I gave her a kiss on the head and ran downstairs to my dad's car to get inside- Jake)

(Liam looked at him and stared driving) so you have a new friend with benefits? (Liam)

No... he's my boyfriend... ( Jake said looking out the window when the car stopped really fast )

Your what?! (Liam)

Boyfriend ? ( I said grabbing my head because thanks to him I got really dizzy- Jake )

Since when?! (Liam )

Today... ( Jake )

You guys where drunk! How can you take a good decision with alcohol in your blood! (Liam said mad)

We have been going out for months... not dating dating ... so why not ... he has been telling me all this time he loves me ... and I'm starting to love him... so why can't we date ? I don't want to be stuck with the idea that I can't be with anyone, because I got traumatized that the person I thought loved me so much like he said he did ... he actually didn't... he was concentrating on other things than feelings ( Jake said serious)

Just be careful Jake... I don't want you to suffer... that's all... and please be careful you don't know with how many has that guy been... (Liam said)

He hasn't been with anyone... just ... well... ( I blushed and looked out the window) just with me ... ( Jake said shy and blushing) so I don't think there's much to worry about there ... and ... he's a really great guy... good feelings ... he said he has been in love with me since he was 7 and he still is now :.. he cares about me .. wants me to be happy... where am I going to get ever find someone like that ... ( Jake said blushing)

Ok... (Liam said still worry) still be careful Jake... promise me... (that guy was a virgin that's weird... well ok... - liam)

I promise I'll be careful... ( Jake )

Ok... (He stared driving to Jake's School) so he is in love with you... (Liam)

Yeah ... he is ... ( unconsciously I smiled ... it makes me feel really good to know someone loves me - Jake )

(Liam looked at Jake smiling and that made him smile too) I'm glad to hear that... be good to him then... (Liam said )

I will... he .. he makes me feel special... and I know .. I'm not going to find someone like that ... ( Jake said smiling )

You sound in love... (Liam said and he parked the car in front of the School)

( I blushed) maybe ( I chuckled in a sweet way ) well .. bye dad ... thanks for taking me ... ( I smiled and got out of the car ... I started walking to the entrance and I saw James there ... we both smiled and walked inside- Jake )

So was it bad? (James said while they walked to their lockers)

Not bad at all ... ( I chuckled and started putting my things in my locker- Jake )

For the way he was, I thought he would be so angry at you... (I stared putting my things inside the locker then I looked at him)

Yeah that's what I thought too...but I'm glad he didn't get angry or anything... ( I finished putting my things in my locker than I looked at him )

I'm happy for that then... (I smiled to him and closed my locker) I feel hungry still... (James said laughing)

(I looked at Jake and James and I felt jealous and sadness...- Zack)

Yeah same here ( I said laughing and closed my locker) I'm feeling like I'm starving ( Jake said laughing)

I know... let's go to the cafeteria to eat something... I invite... (James said joking knowing the food is free)

(That guy... I never thought Jake will be with him... well... it was my fault... nothing I can do now- Zack)

Oh! So generous ( Jake laughed, I looked to the side and saw Zack looking at us I just waved at him and James and i started walking to the cafeteria)

(Pain that what I felt when he waved at me...- Zack)

What would you like to eat? We have eggs, bacon, eggs with ham, toasted with cream cheese, cereal with milk... and mmm for some weird reason we have nachos with cheese... (James said)

( I just started laughing) toasted with cream cheese... sounds good ( Jake )

I want bagels... With cream cheese (James said)

What !? You didn't mention there was bagels! Your mean! You made me ... ugh ! I wanted bagels ( Jake )

(I looked at him and stared laughing) I'm so mean... (James)

Yes you are ... ( Jake said and looked to the side )

Can you change his toasted bread for bagels? (James said to the lady)

You think I get paid enough for this? (Lady)

God just changed it... (James said )

Ugh! Ok... (she changed it and gave it to them)

She's going to spit in my food ( Jake whispered to James)

She's not... (James said laughing)

I'm not sure ( Jake laughed ) please make a good funeral for me ( Jake said laughing)

I'll be dancing... for you... (James said laughing and they grabbed the food and walked to the table)

( I was just laughing) now I'm scared to eat ( Jake said laughing)

I can give you my plate... it has same thing... (James)

(I walked to the cafeteria. God do I have to see them anywhere I go!- Zack)

( it's been a month and 1 week... I was in James house ... we were actually having dinner in his house ... all of this time ... I've been wondering why he looks older ... I'm guessing he goes to the gym a lot - Jake)

(We were eating and talking until my mom fucked things up- James)

So you are dating a minor? (Jame's mom)

( I got still ... and actually had a confused face ... then I looked at James like saying " what does she mean ? " - Jake )

God mom... (James)

Haven't he tell you he is sick and he missed two years of school... for been in medications? (James mom)

( oh my God... he's ... he's 19 !? ) actually... he ... he hasn't told me anything about that ...:. ( Jake said shocked)

Oh... Why? (She said and looked at James)

Because mom! I'm bloody sick I don't like people knowing about it! Thanks for Bloody telling! (I got up and walked to my room- James)

( I got in more shock... ) umm... excuse me ... ( i said to his mom and got up , I just walked to his room and knocked the door - Jake )

What? (James said)

May I come in ? ( Jake said outside the door)

Sure... (God he will hate me now... I won't be able to deal with the pain if he left me- James)

( I walked in to his room and closed the door... I just went to sit next to him ) why didn't you tell me ? ( Jake said confused and shocked)

I didn't wanted people to know... people can be mean... I didn't thought my mom will say something... (James sighed feeling frustrated)

I wouldn't have told you anything... I just ... would've liked for you to tell me yourself... than to know it because your mom accidentally blur it out ... ( Jake )

(I felt bad... god he is going to be hate me) I'm sorry Jake... it's just that it's not easy to tell you are 2 bloody years older and that I'm sick... (James)

It's ok... ( I smiled and grabbed his hand ) I don't care if you are older or sick ... I don't mind ... but yeah it's a shocker, but I don't mind ... I just would've liked for you to tell me ... ( Jake )

(I looked at him) I'm so sorry... but I never told anyone... never... and I should have told you I'm sorry I didn't... (James )

It's ok... I know it can't be easy to say ... but it's ok... ( Jake )

You don't hate me? (James)

No... I don't hate you ... ( Jake )

(I hugged him tight) god I was sacred that you will hate me if you find out... (James)

( I hugged him back ) you don't have to worry... ( I gave him a kiss on the cheek to later keep hugging him - Jake )

(I was so relief he didn't hate me that my heart was just getting more and more full of love... Jake is the best thing that could come to my life, I always knew that- James)

( I pulled away from the hug and touched his cheek to later smile... I really love him to actually care if he's older and sick... I really don't ... I just know that ... this feeling is better than what I felt for Zack - Jake )

I love you Jake... and I couldn't have any better boyfriend than you... you are the best (James)

( I smiled ) you are the best thing that has ever happened to me ... I love you so much... ( Jake said shy and blushing)

(I blushed and smiled, it's the first time he says he loves me) I love you... (I stared giving him small kisses in his cheek- James)

( I blushed and chuckled) I love you too ... ( I had one hand on his chest the other one was helping me keep balance sitting down- Jake )

God now I'm really happy... I can't stop kissing you... I kept giving him small kisses in his cheek and neck- James)

It's a bit ticklish... ( I chuckled and blushing a bit ... - Jake )

God Jake... I do love you.. (I said looking at his eyes)

I love you too ... ( I smiled and gave him a kiss )

(I kiss him back while smiling) you make me so happy... since we were kids... always you making me feel better... (James)

( I smiled ) I'm glad I do ... you...make me feel really special...: ( Jake )

Let's go in vacations... just the two of us... (James said smiling)

Really? I mean ... I would , I would love that ... ( Jake said smiling)

Sure I have family in Paris and Spanish... we can go.. like a tour ... (James said)

That would be really nice ... ( Jake )

Let's do it then... this summer... I'll talk to my dad so I can go to Spanish to visit him and I'll talk to my moms sister to go to France (James said happy)

That's sounds awesome... I just need to talk to my dad ( Jake said happy )

I can talk to him. My dad can also talk to him... (James)

Sure , that will make things better ( Jake smiled)

Ok... let me call my dad... (I sat down and grabbed my phone and stared calling my dad)

( I lay down on his legs ... I've never met his dad ... I mean I did ... once ... And that's all... what if ... I don't get. Accepted or something- Jake )

(I stared playing with his hair) hello... dad? (James)

Hey James , how are you? ( James dad )

( I closed my eyes feeling him playing with my hair ... I felt like crying... my mom use to do that - Jake )

Hi dad... I'm doing great... I wanted to ask you something... (James said still playing with Jake's hair)

That's really good , and what is it ? ( Dad )

( I just moved so my face would be on his abdomen- Jake )

I want to go visit you... with my boyfriend... if you don't mind and also your wife... if she doesn't mind... (James said and touched Jake's cheek)

Oh we would love to have you guys here ... she won't mind ( he chuckled) you guys can come when you want ( Dad )

( I looked up to see him and bite his abdomen in a playful and not playful way at the same time - Jake )

(I smiled to Jake) maybe we can go in the summer? In 2 weeks? And I would like to see you too also your wife... it's been a long time since I saw you guys... (James said and looked at Jake and pressed his cheek)

Well you guys can come sooner than that ( he chuckled being happy) I can't wait to meet your boyfriend, and how is he ? ( he asked )

( I closed my eyes tight because that hurts ... I just bite his leg so he could let go of my cheek- Jake)

Ouch! (James said and laughed) he is funny and sweet... he is a good boy... well maybe you remember him... he is the guy that I first told you I was in love... (James)

Oh it's him!? Wow , that must be really great... ( he said happy) he also sounds like a good person ( he said )

( I just laughed and hugged him to fall asleep- Jake )

He is... and he makes me happy... he is helping me to get out of medication... still he doesn't know... (James said playing with Jake's hair)

( Jake was already sleeping)

That is really good, I feel happy for you , for both of you guys ( he said happy) I can't wait to see you and meet him.., I can help you find some tickets sooner ? ( he asked )

That would be great... can you help me talking to his dad too? (James)

Sure thing ( he said happy)

Thanks dad... that would make me happy.. and help me so he can go... (James)

No problem, soo... how can I talk to him ? ( he asked )

I'll send you a email with his phone number. Is that ok? (James)

Yes that's fine ( he said ) Don't worry... I'm sure if I talk to him he'll let your boyfriend come ...

Thanks dad... are you getting the tickets for when? So I can have an idea... (James said happy still playing with Jake's hair)

What about... this weekend or the next? ( he said )

( I started waking up opening my eyes slowly... I yawned and hugged James more -Jake )

This weekend is perfect... maybe Sunday I have to go pick my medicine on Saturday... So I can tell the doctor to give me supplies for 3 months...(James)

Alright... now you just send me his email and I'll ask him .., well more talk to him ( he chuckled)

( I sat down a bit ... actually feeling lost ... I was half asleep- Jake )

Ok... have to go now... see you in few days... (James said and touched Jake's leg )

See you in a few days son... bye , say hi to your boyfriend for me ( he said )

( I honestly felt really sleepy, I didn't even feel his hand - Jake )

Ok dad... take care... say hi to Lili tho... (I don't tell him I love him because I never say that to anyone just to Jake...- James)

Ok son, I love you ... can't wait to see you guys ... ( he said happy and hung up )

( I yawned and lay down again- Jake )

Yeah... me too... see you soon... (I hanged up and got up to my laptop to send him Liam's number by email- James)

( I sat down looking at him getting up from his desk... he started walking towards me and I smiled while he got close and got on top of me .. I just chuckled while looking at him - Jake )

(I chuckled too and we lay in bed while both chuckling I gave him a kiss. I love this boy so much- James)

( I was touching his back and just kissed him in a sweet way ... I really love him... maybe... after all this time ... he is my really true love - Jake )

(I kept kissing him and stared taking his shirt off to rub my hand in his chest- James)

( I started having goosebumps all over me as I kept kissing him... until he took off my shirt and put it to the side ... I just kissed him again as slowly putting my hand inside his shirt to take it off - Jake )

(I sat down and took off my shirt and put it on top of his... then I looked at him and got up to my door and lock it- James)

( I saw his scar and I noticed fell in a bit of shock... I haven't seen how it looks ... he got back to the bed ... and we just started kissing again... what I like more about our relationship is that it's not only about sex ... I mean yes sometimes we do have sex ... but we mostly got out , talk, laugh, joke around- Jake )

(I kept kissing him while touching his chest and his hair... his lips so soft... and his taste delicious... I passed my hand to his legs rubbing them- James)

( I was kissing him back and slowly the kiss began to be intense... letting or tounges play together letting me taste him... I started rubbing my hand on his well shaped upper body... I honestly was scared... it's obvious what's going to happen... but ... there was daylight... and .. he's going to see my cuts scars - Jake)

(I took off his pants and looked at his cuts I just stared kissing them with small kisses all over them- James)

( I felt my heart stopping ... I felt a big not in my throat ... even my eyes got full of tears... I wanted to cry so much... even some tears got out of my eyes... nobody... has ever done that ... he was giving small kisses to scars that represents my pain... - Jake )

(I stared going up while kissing his chest until I got to his lips and then I kissed his tears) you are not alone anymore... (James said)

( I looked at him with my eyes full of tears... my heart was now pumping fast as I wanted to cry so much ... I touched his cheek ) I really love you ... ( I gave him a sweet kiss and put his forehead against mine and some tears got out- Jake )

I love you too... you don't know how much... (James said smiling and gave him a sweet kiss)

( I smiled as I kissed him back ...I started to open his pants to be easier to take them off with my other hand rubbing his chest - Jake )

(I kissed him back as he lay me down in the bed and got on top of me... we were making eye contact as I smiled and blushed- James)

( I smiled and blushing as I leaned closer to him to kiss him again while touching his abdomen and chest ... I feel that... what I thought love felt ... it wasn't that...now I know ... that what I feel for James is love ... real love - Jake )

(The kiss was intense but at same time romantic... I love the way he makes me feel... I been so in love with him that I can't still believe this is happening... and that he loves me back... I'm happy... I really am- James)

( I started rubbing my hand on his manhood on top of his pants while sitting almost on top of him... we started letting our tounges play as I pulled away to start making soft bites on his neck , chest and abdomen... slowly I took his pants away and started making bites on his V line to make him feel excited- Jake )

(Soft moans out of my mouth as I feel him so close to my manhood. His lips on my V line and also his bites where driving me crazy... I don't hurry the things because I like him to do what he likes and feel comfortable doing... I like him to feel free and do whatever wants... I closed my eyes and place my hand on his back to rub it- James)

( I started to lower his underwear as I kept doing bites close to his manhood... when I saw it , I blushed a lot as I grabbed it and started moving my hand fast making hard movements he started moaning I just licked his manhood from base to tip , just to see how he reacts- Jake )

Ah! (I moan and automatically my hips lifted up... as I stared blushing. He has never done that... is not that we have been together lots of times maybe just 3 times... still is the first time he does that... - James)

( I was blushing as I licked his manhood again ... I slowly started letting his manhood inside my mouth... I started moving my head and hand to give him pleasure... I started using my tounge so he can feel more ... I started going deeper slowly because he has it big and thick so it's a bit new difficult to do ... - Jake )

Ah! God... (I said between moaning and my hips lifted up... I place my hand on his head just to feel him moving- James)

( I kept moving my head and he was helping me to faster and deeper... I started rubbing my hand on his leg and the side of it ... I started to feel a big scar ... it was under the hip bone and a little bit up the knee... I wonder what happened to him... I kept moving my head and tounge while touching his leg on a caring way - Jake )

(I made him get out and turned him around to kiss his lips, I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast. Slowly I let my manhood inside him and stared moving making slow movements then made them fast and hard... as we both stared moaning- James)

Ahh! ( I moaned as I looked at him...I started to move my hips with him to make the movements harder ... making us both moan even more I got close to his ear ) take me ... harder ( I whispered in his ear as I put my arms around his shoulder hiding my face on his neck while moaning- Jake )

(That made me blush as I moved hard and faster putting my hands on his hips to move him with me as fast as he wanted to... the moans where getting louder and my movements too- James)

( we started moaning even louder as I kept moving my hips with him my head tilted back as I placed my hand on the bed and we were sitting down a bit I was looking to the ceiling moaning as I still had one hand around his shoulder- Jake )

(I kept moving and kissing him making us feel pleasure. I really like when I'm with him but I love mee when we spend time together... I think we make each other happy- James)

God.. mm.. ahh ( I moaned as I made him lay down while him still being inside me ... I started moving faster with my hands on his chest... I started biting his neck and kissing it - Jake )

Fuck Jake... (I moan as I helped him move faster and we moan even louder than before) keep moving Jake... god... (James)

Ahh!( I moaned and started moving faster making myself go deeper making hard movements..I face to the ceiling moaning) God... Ja.. James ... ( I moaned loud as he pulled me deeper into him... I even had tears of pleasure getting out my eyes - Jake )

(A few hours later I felt his pleasure falling in my chest and face as I licked what fell in my mouth... jut that made me finish too... ) you drive me crazy Jake... (James said with his deep sensual voice)

( I was breathing fast looking at him making eye contact... I started making some slow movements) if I drive you crazy... you drive me insane... ( i said in a sexual and flirty voice and let out a soft moan because I was making slow movements on him - Jake )

You don't know how much... you make me feel in all ways... (James said as he moan.. feeling a bit of pain because James was still moving but he did like it too)

( I smiled in a flirty way ) I love you ... I really do ... ( I bit my lip to not moan because of the slow movements I was doing - Jake )

I love you more Jake... (James smiled)

( I smiled and gave him a kiss ) Do you want to go the ... ( I was pulling out slowly) mmm... arcade today? ( Jake asked )

(I moan and smiled ) sure let's go... and also my dad is talking to Liam... maybe today... (James said and sat down with Jake on his legs)

That will help my dad to let me go with you ...( I started playing with his hair while breathing a bit fast ) I'm sure he will... but let's have fun tonight ( Jake smiled )

Sure... we can go to the karaoke too... (James said smiling)

That would be nice ( Jake said smiling)

You don't know how happy you make me... really... my life has been hard... but since I'm with you (I smiled) I'm better... (James)

( I smiled in a sweet way) I really feel ... so happy to hear that ... ( I placed my hands on his cheeks as I gave him a kiss- Jake )

Do you think you know me well? (James asked Jake)

Well maybe... but if I don't ... I want to get to know you really but really well... Do you , think you know me well? ( Jake )

I guess I do... they are some things I don't know... but I'll ask when I think you might be ready to answer (James said and touched his smile)

I'll ask too... when you are ready ( I smiled to him and gave him a small kiss) let's go take a shower before We go out ( I smile still having my legs wrapped around his waist- Jake)

Ok... (I lay him in the bed and kissed him then I got down the bed and pulled his feet to me and turned him around and slapped his but hard and stared laughing to ran to my bathroom- James)

Ah! James! ( i said in pain and went to the bathroom and he grabbed me from behind) that hurt ! ( i said still thinking about the slap he gave me - Jake )

It was with Love (I lift him up and stared walking with him like that- James)

Ah! You better not drop me ( i said nervous) and it was Painful love ... ( I chuckled) it's burning ( I said chuckling... and also being scared he was going to drop me - Jake )

(I put him in the tub) why are you scared? (James said laughing)

I didn't want to be dropped ( Jake said laughing)

You have my hand on your butt... (James said laughing)

Oh my god! You got to be kidding ( Jake said laughing in pain )

No I'm not... (Jamessaid laughing and holding his stomach)

Oh my god James! ( I laughed nervously- Jake )

I'm sorry... I want to stop laughing, I just can't... (James sat down laughing loud)

( I closed the curtain actually feeling my butt hurting ) it's burning ( Jake said and turned the water on )

I'm sorry... I'm sorry... (he got up and got into the shower he kneeled down to kiss Jake's butt)

( I got still and blushed like hell) what are you doing ? ( Jake asked embarrassed and shy as he tried moving away but James didn't let him )

I'm just giving you Love where you feel hurt... (James said giving him small kisses to his butt )

( I couldn't stop blushing) your going to make my face look like a tomato... ( Jake said now shy )

(I got up and kissed his back) ok I'll leave you... I'm sorry ... but it is funny... (James)

( I covered my now red face with my hands-Jake)

God you are beautiful Jake.. (James)

( that made me get even more red ) no I'm not ( Jake said shy , I covered his eyes with my hand I was blushing a lot ... it's the first time that happens- Jake )

(I Smiled and grabbed his hand and stared giving it kisses- James)

( I was blushing even more ... I just hugged him to hide my face on his chest- Jake )

Oh, god... (he chuckled) you melt my heart... (James)

( why can't I stop blushing so bad !? ... I covered my face with my hand and with the other one hugging him ) How ? ( Jake asked shy )

I don't know... you just do. I love you Jake...

( I chuckled in a shy and sweet way ) I love you too ... ( I looked up to see him to kiss him )

Let's go now before it's to late... (James said and smiled)

Let's go then ( I smiled and got out of the shower I just started drying myself with a towel he gave me ... we both went to put our clothes ... when we finished, we walked downstairs and out of the house to go - Jake)

Mom! I'll be out... (James said and they walked out of the house) we ask for a taxi (I looked at Jake)

( I did a thinking face ) we can walk ... it's not that far .. if you want ( Jake )

Ok... let's walk then... (We stared walking, I wanted to take his hand but I'm afraid he will reject me like the other guy did. I know Jake is different but I can't help that fear- James)

( we were walking and I decided to hold his hand... I was feeling happy... Zack and I .. usually didn't hold hands ... that much ... but with him... I feel different and happy- Jake )

(I unconsciously smiled and took his hand back and press it Feeling happy) this will be a good night (James)

Yes it will ( I smiled and we kept walking until we got to the place... we walked inside talking and laughing... he sat down and I was about to sit down when I felt someone hugging me from behind I got still - Jake )

Jake... you didn't tell me you were coming (his friend)

(I looked at this hugging him from behind and I felt jealous, just like when he was with Zack... I feel I can't stop it. I just have to accept it... I face to other place, feeling this pain- James)

Oh my god ! Ryan you scared the fuck out of me I couldn't even move ! ( I laughed nervously, oh god .. Ryan is way! To clingy! ) and .. now you are going to let me without breathing ( Jake )

Ok... I'll stop hugging you... if we take a drink together... (Ryan said)

(More pain and jealousy... I took out my phone to check my email- James)

A drink? ( I looked at him sideways trying to make him let go but he hugged me tighter and that made me groan while laughing nervously at the same time - Jake )

Come on Jake... we always drink... (Ryan)

(I felt pain in my heart... I mean I wasn't the only one right?... and I knew that... - James)

We have more than a month without drinking... ( Since I started dating James I don't go with others ... and not after what happened...- Jake )

I know that's why you own me a drink... (Ryan)

aren't you supposed to be at home ? ( I'll play dumb... I think I know what he wants - Jake )

Why would I? Aren't you supposed to be at home? (Ryan)

(I was trying to ignore them- James)

No I'm not ... and I was just asking ( I tried for him to make him let me go - Jake )

So... let's have some drinks (Ryan)

I was supposed to be having drinks with James ... ( I looked back to see Ryan ... he looked at me all excited and I looked to the front ) just .. one ... ( Jake )

Ok... ok... James is here next to you anyways... (he sat down next to Jake)

(I don't like this feeling of pain with jealousy- James)

( I looked at James like saying " I'm so sorry! This guy is not ! Supposed to be here ! " ... I looked at Ryan) mhmm... ( Jake )

(I just fake a smile- James)

Let's have shots! Give me 3 rounds of shots! (Ryan said to the bartender)

I thought I said 1 ? ( I said nervous because I'm going to get sooo drunk! ... I know which ones he's going to order and last time it didn't end pretty well ... - Jake )

( Flashback)

( I was having some drinks with my friend Ryan actually to the point we were both drunk now ... we were laughing for anything and everything- Jake )

I dare you to go and slap the butt of that guy there! (Ryan said drunk and pointed to a guy that was with his girlfriend)

Got it ! ( i said drunk and got up almost falling I got close to this guy and slapped his butt ... - Jake )

What did you just do !? ( the guy asked )

Slap your butt ( I said drunk and laughing... for my surprise his guys and his girlfriend I supposed cornered me - Jake )

Want to do a threesome? (The girl asked)

What is happening there... (Ryan got up and walked to them) Jake are... you ok?

Yeah I'm ok... ( i said to Ryan and looked at this guy and girl ) I'm sorry... but .. I'm not really into Girls .. if you know what I mean ... ( Jake said really drunk)

Then maybe this will convince you ... ( the guy just started kissed Jake in a intense way knowing his girlfriend was ok with it )

Hey! No no no! He is with me! (He moved the guy and grabbed Jake's hand and took him to the dance floor) dance with me... (Ryan said drunk)

Sure ... ( Jake said drunk. and the music got louder and we just started Dancing and laughing... then I noticed this really attractive guy was looking over here - Jake )

(We were dancing until this guy got close- Ryan)

You guys are sexy... I want the night with you guys... (Guy)

( I blushed... he's really attractive... for some reason that made me chuckle... I looked at Ryan like saying " what do we do ? " ... I've honestly never been with anyone else - Jake )

Sure... I'm in... I need sex... (Ryan said)

( I looked at Ryan shocked ... I just wanted to laugh for how drunk I was then I just felt this guy pulled me to him and started kissing me ... I mean ... the guy is fucking sexy ... and I couldn't help it ... I just kissed him back ... maybe I did wrong because it was like I way of saying " I'm in " even tho I didn't mean it - Jake )

(This guy also pull me to him and stopped kissing Jake to kiss me while his hand was on top of Jake's pants- Ryan)

Let's get out of here (the guy said)

Ok... ( I was seriously the most drunk one here ... we walked out of the place and he took us to his house... I had no idea .. how it was to be with 3 people... like seriously... and they are both taller than me .. like always I'm the small one in height here ... when we got to his house ...we walked inside... and bloody hell im sooo drunk ! He just pushed us to the wall ... I looked at him... in a matter of seconds we were all naked having sex .. he kept repeating to me how tight I was ... later he got all violent... it was a really crazy night with a lot of sex ... - Jake )

( End of Flashback)

( it was soooo horrible... I was left in a lot of pain after .. because while the other guy was fucking me I had to be giving a blow job to Ryan ... and since then .. Ryan wants to have sex with me ... ugh! They got the drinks to our table - Jake )

Cheers Jake! (Ryan said )

I'll go to the bathroom (James said and got up to the bathroom)

( Don't leave me ! With this crazy guy! ) Cheers ! ( we just drank the shots :.. we started laughing... he gave the most strong ones .. holy fuck! - Jake )

Give me 4 more! (Ryan said already drunk)

(I was outside smoking... I hate this feeling of jealousy- James)

What are you talking about? Give us 10 more ! ( Jake said getting drunk, they brought us 10 more shots and we drank them ... now I was drunk .. we kept drinking and drinking until we were fully drunk - Jake)

Now let's go dance! (Ryan got up and took Jake's hand and drag him to the dance floor)

(I got inside... Jake wasn't there anymore... I sat down and looked around to find him dancing with this guy Ryan... I felt pain and a lot! Of jealousy- James)

( we were laughing and dancing... I was so bloody drunk like that day ... oh god ... I saw James looking at us and I tried to walk to him when Ryan pulled me - Jake )

Don't leave me alone... (Ryan said dancing close to Jake and he was so drunk that he kissed him)

(I got still... my heart stared pumping fast and I felt this horrible pain... I got up and stared walking out of the place... god... he's drunk... he didn't mean it... it wasn't him... god... I walked to a bench and sat down there- James)

( I pulled away) where's James ? ( I looked around being drunk and Ryan get grabbing my hips to pull me closer) James !? ( I looked around feeling so dizzy... I got away and just went outside almost running... I looked around feeling dizzy that I almost fell .. oh god! I'm so bloody drunk! - Jake )

(He just left me here... oh well... I'll be dancing- Ryan)

(I was again smoking trying to forget someone kissed my boyfriend in my face... I was feeling pain and a lot of jealousy- James)

James !? ( i said looking around actually seeing blurry of how dizzy I was ... I just started walking when I bumped into a man... I tried to look at him well ) James !? ... ( it's not him ) oh sorry... my bad ... ( he looked angry- Jake )

(I looked back and I got up to grabbed Jake from his arm) sorry man... he is drunk... (I pulled him to the bench) stay here Jake... (James)

( I was just sitting there ... I started laughing for no reason) what is happening to me ? ( Jake asked drunk while laughing)

You tell me... (James said angry)

( he's angry) I think ... he gave me ... the stronger ... shots ...( Jake said drunk playing with his hands )

Maybe... we can go if you feel bad Jake (James)

I honestly... don't know how I feel ... I can't even remember... why I got out of there ( Jake rubbed his face)

Ok... let's go home Jake... (how can I be mad at him, if he doesn't know. I got up and made him get in my back and I stared walking home- James)

( I started falling asleep... I can't remember shite now ) I'm... sorry...I know this ... night ... was supposed to be ... for us ... ( Jake)

It's ok Jake... I'll take you to my house or your dad will kill me... (James said and kept walking)

( I hide my face on his neck with my eyes closed... I'm feeling really dizzy ... I just noticed a man walking behind us ... non stop -Jake)

(God this night can't be worst... I'm almost getting home... I hope he doesn't throw up over me...- James)

James... I'm not ... feeling well ( oh god... now I'll start bloody crying for remembering everything! -Jake)

We're almost there Jake... (James said and looked about back to see him)

( I had my eyes full of tears... ) why are people mean ? ( Jake's voice broke )

(Oh, god) what do you mean Jake? (James)

I don't know...it's just ... I started to remember... how mean people were to me ... if I was only walking on the streets...( I hide my face on his shoulder and started crying in silence... this cant get worse - Jake )

People judge a lot... but hey... you have love too... so don't be sad for people, they are not important (James)

I know they aren't... but ... They have been so mean to me ... when I was 15 ... I used to get bullied... just by the way I look ... and also .. because I said no... to their leader ... ( I started crying just to remember) that was every single day in school ... even when I would go they would always bother me through social media... I couldn't with that anymore... and when I wanted to talk to someone... my dad would always be leaving... so I had no one ... my mom would always be working .., and my sister lives in her own world... I started cutting my legs ... trying to take the pain away... and when I decided to stop... ( I started sobbing) the same guy... cornered me in the locker room...I was already 16... he cornered me there ... and he was being all nice and friendly... until i knew it was all a trap his friends ... they got inside the locker room and also cornered me ... they started ripping my clothes off and taking pictures... started bothering me because how my body was ... ( I was sobbing so bad ) I started cutting myself again... not feeling secure of my body or anything... they even started sending things saying to be their bitch ... I couldn't bloody take it ... no one ever asked me ... how my day went... nothing... not even Zack would ask me ... why I would act weird... until I had to tell him ... that I wasn't secure by the way I look or anything..., the things got bad and turned into a fight ... I just kept cutting myself... wanting to find a way to stop ... and ... since When we started having dates... I stopped cutting... even tho my mom or real dad don't care about me anymore... you made me forget about my problems ( Jake said sobbing really bad )

(I was in shock that was a lot... I knew he was feeling bad but I thought "at least he has someone" I was wrong he was alone) but that's the last Jake... it won't happen again. You are very strong now... (James)

I just... I just want to forget all that ... and every time I start to forget... this guy sends me things :.. ( Jake said sobbing hiding his face on James shoulder)

Jake the past is always there... you will remember those things all your life... there is always a way to remember and not to remove... just try to ignore those things to be happy... (James)

I forgot every time I'm with you ... but whenever I'm alone ... that's when the pain comes again... ( Jake )

I know what you mean... but try just to think about the good things around you (James said and opened his house door and they got inside)

I'll try ... ( Jake said crying and hugging James)

(I got him upstairs to my bed and walked out of the room to get him some juice, when I saw my mom there looking at my room and now me- James)

Where were you guys ? I heard crying? What is wrong with him ? ( James mom )

( I was laying down on his bed feeling sad ... and also dizzy wanting to throw up - Jake )

He... feels bad... remembering some things... I'll bring him some juice and pills... (she can be mad because I'm older... they don't understand I been with people 2 years minor my head sometimes doesn't act like my age- James)

Then why do I smell alcohol!? ( she said getting mad )

I don't know... (I didn't drink that much...-James)

Don't tell me he got drunk ( she said mad )

What... no... he is fine just feeling sad... (God!- James)

And you think I'm stupid enough to believe that ! Tell me the truth! Did he get drunk !? Or I'll call his dad right now ! He's right next door so I can easily call him ( she said mad)

(I sighed and rolled my eyes) god mom... just leave things like this... (James)

So I have to call him !? ( Mom )

Noo! Don't call him... he did got drunk... but it wasn't my fault... it was this guy that invited him to drink... (James)

And how are we going to explain to Liam... his son is here ... drunk... so drunk that he's crying ( Mom )

He doesn't have to know... (God! Can't she be more supportive! Always like this! - James)

I'll call Liam ... asking if he can stay tonight so he wont see Jake like that ( Mom )

(Finally!) thanks... (James)

Now go give him the pills... and make sure he takes a warm shower... that will help if he has a nausea ( Mom )

Sure... (I walked downstairs... I'm surprised she didn't scream at me... or say something "that's why we keep you at home!" I grabbed the pills and juice and took them to Jake) Jake... drink this... (James said)

( I sat down feeling dizzy and wanting to vomit ) thanks ... ( I cleaned my tears and drank the pills - Jake )

Let's go to the bathroom... I'll give you a shower... (jame said and got close to Jake to start taking his clothes off)

( I just nodded my head... I was feeling really really dizzy... oh god ... my head is going around in circles...I didn't even feel when he took off all of my clothes- Jake )

(I put him into the tub and I stared showering him... I put some body wash on his body and stared scrubbing his body) you will feel better after this... (Jamessaid )

I'm sorry... for being ... a problem right now ( I meant for getting drunk and him having to do this - Jake )

I don't mind... I love you... and I'm here for you... (even if that guy kissed you- James)

( I smiled in a sweet and sleepy way ) I love you too .., thanks for being here ... ( if I would of been alone ... I don't know what would happen... End up having sex with 2 people... oh god ... that guy hit me so bad after it was over ... he was crazy- Jake )

(I took him out of the shower and I put him some new boxers and my comfy pants when tho they fit him big...) now try to sleep ok...? (James said and put the blanket over Jake)

( I extended my arm to him ) come here ( I said falling asleep- Jake )

Sure... (I took of my shirt and pants and got into the bed next to him-James)

I love you ... ( I just hugged him and fell asleep... - Jake )

(I just hugged him back and stared playing with his hair... thinking about all he told me... maybe he won't remember he told me... with that I fell asleep- James)

( next day I woke up... I stretched a bit while hugging him... I feel like my head is about to explode! - Jake )

Are you awake now? (I was already awake waiting for him to wake up- James)

Mhmm... ( i said half asleep as I cover my face with - Jake )

You need to eat... (James)

Right now ? ( i said under the blankets falling asleep- Jake)

I guess... I have like an hour awake... and it's already 2pm... I need food... (James)

( I chuckled) this is the first time I wake up this late ... ( I yawned- Jake )

I hope is the last too... (that he gets that drunk- James) Yeah ... I hope that too ... ( i said still under the covers- Jake)

(My stomach make noise) ok ok! Move... (I pushed him to make him fall of the bed-James)

( I fell off the bed ) ah! ( I hit my head, I was grabbing my head feeling like it exploded ! Fuck! It's hurting like fucking hell!bloody hell! My head hurts so much! - Jake )

(I looked at him) god you are so pussy... (James stared laughing and got up)

I hit my head you fucker ! ( i said grabbing head- Jake )

And? (James said laughing)

I had a really bad headache! And you made it worse ! ( Jake said grabbing his head)

It's your fault for drink with that fucker of your friend! (I walked to the bathroom- James)

Ugh! ( I got up and sat down on the bed rubbing my head- Jake )

(I washed my mouth then I sat in the toilet... I remember the kiss that guy gave him and I stared feeling pain and jealousy again- James)

( what the hell happened yesterday? I started rubbing eyes... oh god my head hurts... - Jake )

(James sighed and looked up to the white ceiling... it hurts more now that I'm dating him. I remember I did hurt me when I saw him kissing Zack but now the pain is worse... and I feel jealousy and I don't like that- James)

( I looked at my arms and saw a needle mark... my head started pumping really fast ... what the fuck Is this !? Oh my fucking god ! What is this ! - Jake )

(I got out of the bathroom and went to my closet to grab a shirt and some shorts... while I was rubbing my leg that it hurts- James)

( I went to the bathroom and washed my teeth then I went back to the bed ) James ... can ... can I ask you something? ( Jake said nervous and scared)

(I sighed and sat down) what? (James)

Please... please tell me I'm seeing wrong ... I don't know what the fuck happened yesterday ... I don't remember... but please tell me I'm seeing wrong ( Jake said scared and extended his arm )

(I looked at his arms) god Jake... I don't know if I should be worry or mad at you... (James)

Oh god ... how the fuck did that happen!? I don't remember anything!? Oh god ! I've never done those things ! ( Jake said freaking out )

Get ready we are going out... (James)

What !? Where ? ( Jake )

You need to get check Jake... (I got up and took my shoes to put them on)

( I don't like to get fucking checked) ok... ( I got up and put my clothes because his was bigger... I started putting my shoes on - Jake )

Hurry Jake... and don't you dare in any moment to complain you hear me! (James)

Ugh ( he looked at me serious and I laughed nervously) I won't complain ( Jake said laughing nervously)

You better not... (I stared walking to the door and I looked around so I'll make sure my mom is not at home... I get back inside and took a sweater) put this on... (I gave him the sweater- James)

Why ? ( I'm only wearing my shirt that shows a lot of my arm muscle- Jake )

Because I don't want my mom looking at your bloody arms! ! Now take the sweater and put it on! (James said mad)

( I got still ... I don't fucking tell him anything because he's older ... I just made a sound of being annoyed and put his bloody big sweater! - Jake )

Now don't tell my mom where are we going... tell her that we have to go take some pictures for some class , ok? (James)

Ok...( oh my fucking god! I can't believe I have to wear this shite! Motherfucking shite ! It's way to bloody hot! ... I got up and we walked downstairs- Jake )

Good morning mom... we are going to be out with Jake... (James said)

Good morning guys ( she smiled ) where are you guys going? ( James mom )

Good morning, we are going to take some pictures for school... ( Jake said actually feeling annoyed of the sweater )

Yeah... so we are going to get his apples from here and we have to go now... (I took the apples and I grabbed Jake's hand then i pulled him out of the house) you can take the sweater when we get away from here...(James)

( I sighed ) ok... ( I looked up to see him ) what happened yesterday? ( Jake asked curious)

You got drunk... and you lovely friend kissed you... (James said serious)

What !? He did what !? That fucker ! ( Jake said mad )

Now you get mad... (James said)

well yeah! ( I sighed mad ) ugh! That fucking bitch! ( Jake )

Ok... he was drunk too tho... you guys were having fun... (Jake)

Ugh! I could strangle him! Right now ( Jake)

He was drunk just like you... (James said)

It's not only that ... it's also what I have in my arms ! ( Jake )

Well maybe he is scared too... so you u have to check and let him know how you get the results (James said and looked at Jake)

It's not the first time ... he uses drugs ... ( Jake )

Well... he is your friend Jake... and you chose them... (James)

I didn't think ... ugh! ( Jake said and grabbed his head in sign of frustration)

(I just signed and we got to the place where Jake is going to get checked) hi... good morning I would like him to get all kind of blood test... (James said to the lady)

( I was just rubbing my face) I bloody hate this ( I whispered to myself- Jake )

(I looked at him serious) what did I tell you at home? (James)

( I got still ...I just shrugged my shoulders ) fine .. I'll stop... ( ugh! -Jake )

Fine... so can you please do them? (James say to the lady)

Sure... you have to pay first (lady)

How much will be? (James)

Mmm... let me see... (checking in the computer) it will be... 2,020... (she looked at James)

(I sighed) ok... (I took out my wallet to get my card)

( I looked at him in shock ) you don't have too ... ( Jake looked at James ) It's not necessary ... don't waste your money on me ...

I'm not wasting anything... (I said to him and gave my card to the lady)

I could've given you the money ( Jake )

Stop Jake... just go sit down while I sign some papers (James)

( I sighed and went to sit down... it's like going out with my dad ! - Jake )

(I stared signing some papers they gave me my card back then I got back to sit down ) well we have to wait for them to call you... (James)

Yeah...: ( i said not wanting to do anything! - Jake )

Jake Gray ? ( the doctor said )

( we got up and they took us to a room - Jake )

And what are you to him again ? ( the doctor asked James )

He... (God. I can't say I'm his boyfriend or I'll go to jail because I'm older) he is my step brother... (James)

( I looked at James then the doctor... oh god ! - Jake )

Well ok... I'll be taking the blood tests ( the doctor said getting the things ready)

Ok... (James looked at Jake)

( I sighed and looked to the ceiling... I have a panic with needles ... fuck ! ... I just saw the doctor getting close to me ... oh god ! I don't like this ! He just started putting the needle in my arm to take out blood...: oh god ! I'm about to die ! Motherfucking doctor! And their stupid needles ! Mother of fucking shite ! - Jake )

(The doctor finished and I looked at Jake's arm- James)

Well you guys can wait outside in 15 minutes we will have the results (the doctor)

( I was rubbing my arm ) ok... ( I got up and walked outside with James ... I hope there's nothing bad - Jake )

(I closed my eyes while moving my legs. I was nervous but I wasn't talking... I just want him to be ok- James)

( my heart was pumping really fast... oh god the nerves are killing me ... I can't If something is bad ... I won't be able to handle it - Jake )

Jake Gray we have the results... it's all negative you are fine... still I recommend for you to test again in 6 months... other than that you are free to go... (doctor)

Well... you hear it... let's go... (James)

Let's go then ... ( we went out of the hospital ) well... at least there's nothing much to worry about... ( Jake )

Mmhmm... (James )

( I just sighed... I don't know what to feel ... he wasted a lot of money... and I feel bad about it ... ugh! I don't like feeling like this ... fucking stupid emotions! - Jake )

Well let's go have some breakfast... pancakes home maybe? (James looked at Jake)

Sure I'll pay for it ... ( Jake )

(I stopped walking and looked at him) why do you want to pay? (James)

I just want to ... ( Jake said confused)

Ok then... (James touched Jake's cheek and kept walking)

( I kept walking next to him ... I decided to hold his hand - Jake )

(I felt my heart pumping fast, every time he holds my hand my heart gets crazy... I smiled and hold it back- James)

( I lay my head on his shoulder and then I looked to the street... I smiled feeling happy with him ... - Jake )

You are everything for me Jake... (James said and pressed his hand)

( I smiled to him ) I love you ( i said smiling in a sweet way - Jake )

Me too... (more that he can imagine- James)

( I pressed his hand in a caring way ... I feel really happy with him... I feel different then when I was with Zack ... - Jake )

(We got to the place and we got inside) Jake I warn you ... I eat like crazy... (James)

( I chuckled ) I don't think it will be that bad ... ( Jake )

Ok... (I smiled)

What can I get you guys? (Waitress)

I would like to have. 2 pancakes with strawberries, 2 with peaches... mmmm... 2 more with chocolate chips and 2 more with blueberries... to drink a strawberry milkshake please (James said smiling)

( I looked at him in shock... what the fuck ? ) I'll be having 2 pancakes with strawberries... and a mango milkshake...( Jake said and the waitress took the order and walked away)

Mmm! I'm so hungry! (James said happy) maybe I can have a dessert after that...

( I looked at him in more shock and just chuckled... how can he eat so much...) you really are hungry... ( Jake said chuckling)

I love coming here... they have the best food here... (James)

I can see that ( Jake said chuckling)

One day I'll come here to try every single thing in the menu... you are invited (James smiled)

That's a lot to eat ( Jake said shocked but chuckled)

Kind of... but I think I can do it..(James)

Your going to end up with a bad stomachache..:. But ... you can still do it ( Jake chuckled)

(James laughed) that why you are coming with me... (I said happy)

Oh! Sure ... ( Jake laughed)

(I laughed and then I got silence... I saw the guy I used to have dates with... I just face down and fake I was reading the menu- James)

( I got confused he just got in silence? ... that was weird... - Jake )

James ? ... what are you doing here ? You haven't respond to me ... ( the guy said )

( wait what !? Respond to what !? I just looked at this guy ... who the fuck is he !? - Jake )

Oh... Tim... hi... I... well... I changed number... (James said Nervous)

( he hasn't changed phone number... wait tim ? Tim !? - Jake )

Are you sure it's that ? Or you were a fucking pussy that you couldn't tell me to my face you didn't want to see me ? ( Tim said and looked at Jake ... he got in shock)

( oh my god ...I blushed when I saw him... my heart started pumping really fast ... oh god ! - Jake )

(I looked at him and I felt pain... he always made me feel bad by saying those kind of things telling me names...) Tim... he is my boyfriend... Jake... (I said trying to ignore what he told me)

( I blushed when I saw Jake ...there's my fresh meat that I lost ... I bit my lip while looking at him ... - Tim )

( I was blushing and now a lot more because he bit his lip... I used to have dates with him... only like 5 ...he was really nice to me and sweet... he would always hold my hand ... hug me and kiss me on the streets ... I was happy... and then I had to stop things ... because he wanted to have sex ... and I didn't... it never went far from touching ... and ... for some reason I just didn't feel comfortable...I was 16 ... and he was 20 ... I was just looking at him while blushing- Jake )

( I was looking at Jake with desire... I really want to feel him ... feel his skin ... taste... just to think about the way he moans makes me hard ) I see ... since when do you guys date ... ( Tim said even with his pupil dilating to see Jake )

Like month or so... (James said. Why are they blushing... somehow I felt like I was been betrayed by Jake... )

Oh that's ... nice ... ( he said looking at Jake with desire and his pupils dilated also biting his lip )

( I just looked to the menu... I was about to have a fucking heart attack! After I left him ... I literally left him all horny for me ! Oh god ! Kill me now ! - Jake )

(Why is he looking at Jake like that) well it was nice to see you... (That was my way of telling him to leave- James)

Excuse me ... ( i said nervous and got up to later walk to the bathroom... I just started washing my face- Jake)

It wasn't nice to see ... you ... you were a fucking pussy!... ( i said to James and without him noticing I walked to the bathroom and closed the door - Tim )

(My eyes got full of tears... that hurt me... I just face down feeling like crying- James)

So you left me for him? (Tim said)

( I got still and just dried my face ... looking to the floor not making eye contact with him even tho I know he hates that ) I wasn't expecting to see you ... ( Jake said nervous)

Look at me Jake... (I got close and took his jaw) I know you felt something for me... leave that guy and let's try... we can go slow this time(Tim)

That's what you would always say ( I said nervous) I don't ... I don't even know why ... you would want to be with me ... ( I walked backwards until my back touched the wall - Jake )

Because you are everything I want in my life.. (I grabbed his jaw again and kissed him- Tim)

( I got still ... my heart started pumping really fast ... I tried to pull him away... I just started facing to the side with him kissing my neck ... I was trying to pull him away) you nearly know me ... ( Jake said trying to pull Tim away)

I know you well enough... remember those nights... they were good(tim said kissing Jake's neck)

( I was getting a lot of goosebumps... I was trying to pull him away but he wouldn't let me ... he's taller and obviously stronger) you only think about that ( Jake )

That's not true... I like you... and you know that.. and it's all about your feelings too

( my heart started pumping really fast again ) why me ? ( Jake asked curious, falling for Tim's words )

The way you are is sweet... (Tim)

( I blushed... him talking like that ... was what made me let him touch me ... as he wanted... but ... it was stupid of me ... Ill do the same thing as last time to later go .. ) you ... you thing so ? ( Jake looked at him , actually only trying to find a way to go )

I do... you are different from others guys... that only look for love... you try to find more things... (Tim)

( I blushed trying not to fall for his words) what do you want me to let you do ... ( i said actually being flirty to make him think I'll let him fuck me... and actually go away when he backs off - Jake )

I just want you to give me a chance... (Tim)

( I was still blushing... he doesn't move ... ugh! ... I place my hand on his chest and then moved it slowly to his abdomen while looking at him... he was to back away! Sometime ! - Jake )

You want to be a bad boy? (I gave some steps back - tim)

( I got close to him and place my hand in back of his neck as I got on my tips ) I'm not going to let you fuck me ... even tho I know you want it so bad ... I know that you still think about the way I moan... everything like that day ... I let you do ... what you wanted to me ... but guess what ... now I'm with someone... no chance.. I'll let you fuck me ( I whispered in his ear knowing everything I said was true and I also noticed he was excited... I don't care if this makes him wanting to fuck me even more ... I just got away and walked out of the bathroom to later go sit down with James - Jake )

(I was playing with my food not hungry anymore- James)

(Jake is so different that others that I like him a lot- Tim)

Are you ok ? ( I asked James )

Can we go... (I looked up and I saw Tim he moved his lips saying "fucking pussy" and show me his middle finger... I felt vulnerable... ) I'm not hungry... let's go... (James said to Jake)

Let's go then ... ( I payed the bill and we got up and started walking out ... I saw Tim biting his lip to see me ... I walked outside with James grabbing his hand - Jake )

(My heart was pumping fast and I was feeling pain just to remember how I beg Tim to love me... I didn't loved him but I was trying hard to make him happy even if he treated me like shite... it was painful and the memories still are- james)

He's the ... the guy you used to have dates with , right ? ( Jake )

Yeah... (i tried to sound like if I don't care anymore- James)

I ... i ... I have to tell you something... ( Jake )

What is it? (I looked at him and we sat down in a bench- James)

So this guy ... Tim ... I ... I know him ... ( Jake )

(I was in shock) you know him? How? (James said in shock)

Well... a .. year ago ... I .. used to have dates with him.. like 5... and ... he was different then how he .. acts now ... ( I know he's going to start acting a lot of things- Jake )

A year a go? (I was having dates with him... and more than 5) different? How? (James)

Friendly... sweet ... holding my hand ... hugging me ... even ..: kissing me on the streets ... he ... once said .. he didn't need to spend much time with me .. to fall in love ... ( Jake )

(I felt pain... a lot of pain... I looked at my hands wanting to cry... I never get anyone to love me and for Jake to feel something it took me years for him even know I was here... god this is hurting me) oh... I see... well ok... I don't care... (James said )

( I looked at him and sighed ... I know he wants to cry ... ) I ... I think he has a thing ... for ... minors ... ( Jake )

Maybe... let's go home Jake... (I got up... what is wrong with me... why I never got anyone to look for me for who I am... I had to beg to get someone to actually look at me... - James)

Ok...( I got up ... we started walking... we were walking in silence... I don't know how to react... we got to my house and walked inside... I need to talk to my dad - Jake )

Jake... (James said and hold his hand)

Yes ? ( I looked at him holding his hand back )

I better go home... I have headache (James said)

Weren't you going to help me talk to my dad ? ( oh ... I don't ... think he wants to be here ... I'm so foolish) but ... you ... you can go if you feel bad .. it's .. it's ok ( I smiled feeling foolish - Jake )

No, you are right... I'm sorry I forgot... (I smiled)

It's ok... ( I smiled knowing he doesn't want to be here ) do ... do you want a pill ... for your headache?

(I don't have one... I'm just feeling sad) yeah... I would like that... thanks... (James)

I'll ... bring you some ... ( I let go of his hand to go to the kitchen- Jake )

Thanks Jake... (I walked to the sofa and sat down- James)

Hi honey... how are you? (Hanna said smiling and cooking)

Meh... ( I sighed and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek ) not been that well... ( I walked to the shelf to grab the pills ) I... I saw Tim today... ( Jake )

And that's bad... because? (Hanna)

He ... kissed me ... ( Jake whispered)

He did what!? (Hanna looked at him Shock)

He kissed me ... ( Jake kept whispering) I ... I don't know what to do

He won't look for you love... don't worry... by the way Kate called you... she said to call her at her home... she lost her cellphone, but doesn't know when (Hanna)

She lost her phone ? Again ? ( I chuckled ) and I hope I don't see him again... he ... says things ... I .. I don't know ... how to even react ( Jake )

Just ignore him... that guy just want young meat... (Hanna said laughing)

Oh god ( I started laughing- Jake )

You know is true.. (Hanna laughed)

Yeah maybe... ( i said laughing and grabbing the pills for James) I'll go give this to James ... ( I chuckled and walked to him ) here you go ( I gave him the pills and some juice )

Thanks... (I grabbed them and drunk them... then I smiled to him)

No problem ( I smiled back )

(I smiled to him ) so where is you dad ? I can go talk to him... (James)

His probably in the studio... ( Jake )

Ok... I better go talk to him alone... (James got up and messed Jake's hair)

Alright ( I smiled and he walked away... I just went to my room to call Kate back - Jake )

(I went into Liam's office to talk to him- James)

Hello? (Kate's mom)

Hey it's Jake ... may I talk to Kate ? ( Jake )

Sure... Katee! Is Jake at the phone! (Mom)

(I ran downstairs and took the phone) helloooo(Kate)

Hiii , Hanna said you called ( Jake said happy)

I did! Let's go party! (Kate said happy)

Sure thing! Pick you up at ... 8:00pm ? ( Jake said happy)

Yay! I knew you would say yes! (Kate)

( I chuckled ) maybe it's because you know me ( Jake said chuckling)

I think I do (she laughed shy)

Your laugh is cute ( Jake chuckled in sweet way )

No is not... you are going to make me blush... (Kate said, now shy and blushing)

You shouldn't worry about it ... you look good so why care ( Jake chuckling)

You so charming... (Kate said shy)

( I chuckled ) I don't see anything charming in me ... but ok... I'll accept it ( Jake laugh)

God you make me so shy... (Kate)

Glad to hear that Ginger ( I chuckled) I'm the only person who makes you like that ...: ( Jake )

Yes you are... (she blushed) I want to see you... I'll go get ready so we can go... maybe we can also have some dinner first? (Kate)

Sure ... we can go wherever you like ( Jake )

(She chuckled) tacos is great... (Kate)

I have a long time without eating tacos! ( i said happy) thanks to you ... you made me a taco eater monster ( Jake said laughing)

Because you are so fancy places you have to try street food too (She said laughing)

( I started laughing) thanks for showing me really good food ( Jake said laughing)

You welcome dear(she said happy and chuckled)

( I started laughing even more ) for some reason you made me think of my grandma when you said that ( Jake said laughing)

Omg Jake! (She stared laughing) that's mean... I still have my boobs in good position (she joke and laughed)

Nah I don't think so ( Jake joked and started laughing even more than before)

Ok... I might confess I clip them to my shoulder in order to have them up... (she joke)

Oh god ! ( Jake said laughing a lot more )

(I laughed) god Jake... I like you... you are fun... (and other things- Kate)

Well thank you ... grandma ginger ( Jake started laughing again)

You welcome dear... now I'll go wash my fake teeth and under my boobs... see you in a few hours (Kate)

Eww ( Jake said laughing) see you in a few hours grandma ginger ( he started laughing even more )

You mean... (she said laughing) see you... (she hung up to get ready)

( I just laughed and hung up... I got up and went to my closet to get ready- Jake )

Jake? (I got in his room- James)

Yes ? ( I was changing shirts- Jake )

I talked to Liam... he said you can go with me (I sat i his bed and noticed he was changing) are you going out? (James)

Really!? He let me !? ( i said happy and went to him ) I'm going out with My best friend ( Jake )

Best friend? You have one? (James said confused and surprised)

Oh... ( that was ... wow ... ok) yes ... I do ... ( Jake said feeling a bit offended)

You mean Zack? I mean he was your best friend (James)

No ... not him... ( Jake )

So who? (James)

Someone ... ( Jake )

Mmm ok... (that answer made me jealous- James)

Mhmm... I'll go pick my best friend at .. 8:00pm ( Jake )

What it's name? (James)

Why is it so important? ( Jake )

(Why he doesn't want to tell me?) no is not... (James)

Well ... then it doesn't matter... ( Jake )

(I felt pain...) no... I guess not... (James said and got up...) see you later then... (I better go, this is hurting me, I don't know what to think-James)

( he's jealous... ) you don't have to go just yet ... ( Jake )

It's ok Jake... you have to get ready... (I have to prepare in case he decides to leave me... he has options... I don't... - James)

( ugh! Why does he have to act like that !? ) well ... I guess ... bye , see you later ( I got close to him and gave him a kiss - Jake )

(I smiled) take care... bye... (I walked out of his room and house... I stood outside my house to smoke- James)

( I got ready and it did take some time ... I walked downstairs to go out .. I saw Hanna ) Hanna ... I'm going out with Kate ... (Jake )

Ok... be careful (Hanna said and got close to him and hugged him)

I will ... ( I smiled and hugged her back ) I'll be going now ... ( I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek... I walked out of the house to my new car - Jake )

(I saw him go and went back to the kitchen to make a dessert- Hanna)

( I got inside my house and went to Kate's house to pick her up ... I got there and I parked the car ... she doesn't have a phone so I got out of my car and went to knock on her door- Jake )

(I ran to the door) mom I'm leaving! Don't wait for me! (She opened the door and got out closing the door fast) hi... (Kate said shy)

Hey ( I smiled ) let's go eat some tacos ( I chuckled- Jake )

Yes please, I'm starving (Kate said and chuckled)

I'm starving too... ( I chuckled and we walked to my car and got inside... I started driving to the taco place - Jake )

(I was inside his car looking around his car-Kate)

You like it ? ( it's new and she hasn't seen it ... it's actually a black Lamborghini... - Jake )

Yeah... it's a nice car... how does it feel to be rich? (Kate said and chuckled)

Normal ( i said chuckling ) it's something normal ... for me I guess ... not sure ... good ... meh ... normal ( Jake said and laughed of his confusion)

Well I'm sure it's nice... (she chuckled)

I guess ... ( I chuckled and kept driving ... ) Kate ... ( Jake said a bit serious)

Yes? (I looked at him- Kate)

If we crash ... it's because I barely know how to drive ... ( Jake joked and tried to sound scared)

(I looked at him scared) what are you saying Jake!

I don't know how to drive that much ! ( I kept joking sounding scared)

No Jake! We better take a cab... (Kate said scared)

Why? It's better if we just crash ( Jake said in a creepy way )

What nooo! Jake you are scaring me! And you know I'll cry! (Kate)

I can crash in a store ... ( Jake said with a creepy smile )

Jake! (She stared crying)

Oh my god! No ! No! Don't cry ! ( i said trying not to laugh) don't cry ! I'm sorry! I was joking !

Omg Jake! (I hit him with all m strength)

Ah! ( I started laughing and rubbed my arm ) sorry ( I said laughing)

You really scared me Jake! (Kate said trying to stop crying)

I'm so sorry ( Jake said calming down and they got to the place to later park the car and get out to go open Kate's door ) I'm sorry...( Jake )

It's ok... just don't scared me like that... I don't like thinking I'll die.. (I said getting out of his car and looked up to see his face)

I'm really sorry... I won't joke like that anymore... I swear ( I looked at her and smiled )

(I smiled back and blushed... I like him since I saw him that day... in this rehabilitation program- Kate)

( I'm well... a bit confused ... since that day ... that I started having new feelings ... - Jake )

( Flashback)

( I was walking with Kate in the park ... we were just talking about everything... we met 6 months ago ... and I can say she's the best friend that I even really had ... - Jake )

I'm a bit tired of walking... let's sit down for a bit (Kate said smiling and looked up to see Jake's face)

Yeah ... same here ( I chuckled) let's sit down... ( we sat down in a bench I took out my phone to show her something) I was thinking I want to do this tattoo ( I got a bit close to her and show her my phone ) what do you think ? ( I looked at her - Jake )

(I looked at him and took some bravery... I place my lips on his... Slowly I stared moving my lips- Kate)

( I got still ... my heart was pumping really fast , I felt my cheeks burning so much ... it's the first time a girl kisses me ... for some reason... I don't know why ... I started to respond to her kiss - Jake )

(In that moment when I feel he responded I felt my legs shaking and my cheeks burning... I took one of his hands ... while I keep moving my lips - Kate)

( my legs were shaking ! Oh god ! I don't know what is this feeling... I just kept kissing her back ... it reminded me ... of Hanna and my dad - Jake )

(I place my hand on his cheek and stared making the kiss a bit intense- Kate)

( for some reason I was liking this ... even tho I've never found any interest in girls ... but :.. she's different... and I like this feeling... I just place my hand on her cheek while kissing her - Jake )

(Slowly I moved on top of him to sit on his legs in a none stopping kiss... Jake makes me feel different and it makes me forget about everything bad that has happened including the attack... we have a lot of things in common. He is just perfect- Kate)

( I started blushing a lot more ... when I noticed my arm was around her waist as I kept kissing her ... she makes me feel different... since she first talked to me ... when I saw her ... I thought it was normal ... and now I know ... it's because I like her - Jake)

(The kiss got intense as we let our tongues play together... I was staring to feel excited... my underwear getting wet... my body asking me to let him do anything he wants... making me feel embarrassed my cheeks getting red in my white skin... I was getting nervous to feel his hands on my waist- Kate)

( I was kissing her letting my hand wonder on her legs as I started to rub them ... somehow I found my hand already touching her as we kept kissing in a very intense way - Jake )

(He had his hand inside my skirt touched me over my underwear... Soft moans out of my mouth... as I let my hand make its way to the inside of his pants and stared touching him too- Kate)

( I started letting soft moans out as we kept kissing... I was just touching her ... I let my hand inside her underwear to touch her skin to skin but not taking her virginity... if she still has it ... - Jake )

Ah... (Soft moan out of her mouth... her cheeks blushing and her legs shaking. Kate stared making fast movements on Jake's manhood)

Mm... ( I let out a soft moan as I was getting more excited... it's the first time .. a girl touches me and I like it ... it's different... I just kept kissing her back while touching her - Jake )

(I lay my head on his chest... as I kept Moaning and moving my hand on him) god... (she said in soft and sensual voice )

( I chuckled and bit my lip... I was touching her to the point to make her moan more ... I looked to the sky and moan biting my lip -Jake)

Ja...Jake... (Soft and sensual voice and she kept moaning with her head on Jake's chest while blushing... she was feeling a lot but didn't stop moving her hand) ah... god... (Kate moan)

Ah... god ... mm ...( I moaned as I hide my face on her head while moaning... this new kind of feeling... I like it - Jake )

(Moments after that I had an orgasm and he didn't last more he finished in my hand... I pulled my hand away and licked my fingers while making eye contact- Kate)

( I blushed just to see her do that ... I just started kissing and biting her neck ... she had her first orgasm but I kept touching her ... she made me feel excited again - Jake )

Ah... Jake... (she moan soft on Jake's ear. Feeling his hand moving again)

( I kept kissing and biting her neck ... while moving my hand ... this new feeling was driving me crazy! It's just something really new - Jake )

(I was feeling a lot... I grabbed his shoulders with my hands as I stared to feel a lot... for some reason he was making me feel like no other... my skin was having goosebumps and I can't stop making soft moans, I'm even embarrassed...- Kate)

( I let touching her moving my hand to make her feel more ... for some reason I was liking her reaction which makes me like her more ... this is totally different from a guy ... a guy... you touch them they start moaning if you are close to their manhood they expect you to blow them or something- Jake )

(I hide moved my head to the side so he can kiss me better... I stared blushing... I let out a moan with my second orgasm... my legs can't t stop shaking. My body is telling me I like him... I looked to him and gave him a shy smile- Kate)

( I smiled and gave her a kiss ... i don't know what I lie her so much ... this is all very but very new ... and a bit confusing... well for me - Jake )

(I like him like no other guy... and I would like to date him ... know him not just as a friend... I think he is something worthy- Kate)

( I'm so confused... I'm even a bit shocked about what just happened... I just touched a girl and I thought I would never do that - Jake )

Are you ok? (Kate asked looking at him)

Yeah... I'm ok, are you? ( Jake said sounding normal when he was confused)

I am... I am good... (she smiled shy and blushing)

( I blushed and just smiled ... this a very new feeling...I didn't know I like girls too... - Jake)

(End of Flashback)

Jake? Jake... Jake! (Kate was saying as Jake was lost in his memories)

( I gave a little jump) yes ? What happened? Were you saying anything ( Jake said lost )

How many tacos do you want? ... are you ok? (Kate)

Just 2 ... and yeah I'm ok... I just remember something that's all ( Jake chuckled)

Oh ok... you know I won't got to therapy anymore... I think I'm better (Kate said and smiled)

That's really good ... ( I smiled ) I'm glad you are better... ( Jake )

(We order the tacos) yeah... and I was lonely too... since you stopped going (Kate)

Oh sorry ( I chuckled nervously) it's just ... I didn't feel like it was helping like " wow ! This is really helping me " ... so that's why ( Jake laughed nervously)

I know... it can get you worst listening to others how they survived the attack... well still I'm not going anymore... I think we should hangout more instead... (Kate)

Yeah we should ... I feel like it would be better that way ... oh and I forgot to tell you ... I'm leaving for some vacations this weekend... with James ( Jake )

(I felt jealous and pain) that's nice Jake... hope you have wonderful vacations... (she fake a smile)

But to be honest... meeting family members ( awkward and nervous smile ) not really my thing ... ( Jake )

You'll do great... Jake... you love him? (Kate)

I do ... but he's been weird lately...( Jake)

(More pain... I knew he was gay when I kissed him... but he responded and we had sex after that... I thought I had a chance) how weird? (I'm trying to act as normal as possible I want to cry so bad and I can't... I just have to fake is not hurting me- Kate)

More like ... distance... ( I sighed ) maybe I do something... for people get more distance or something... ( I just looked to the side ...and saw Zack ... I haven't been able to answer his texts because I've been with James... then I looked back at Kate... I just remember that time we actually had Sex ... I had sex with a girl... oh god ... mixed feelings of confusion going around my head- Jake )

You are perfect... maybe he is just feeling bad... (what can I say... is his boyfriend I'm just his best friend with benefits- Kate)

Hey Jake... (Zack said and got close looking at Jake then Kate... he doesn't know her either)

Oh hey Zack ... ( fuck ! ) This is ( fuck! ) Kate ... and Kate this is ( fuck! ) Zack ... ( fuck! Mixed feelings of confusion going around my head! - Jake )

Hi... (Kate said and fake a Smiled knowing he is Jake's ex)

Oh... Hi... (Zack said confused then he looked at Jake) you haven't answer my txt... are you mad or something? I thought we were ok... (Zack)

What ? No I'm not mad .. it's just that I've been a little busy... ( if I think about it ... he acts like if he was my boyfriend or something! .. this stupid shite I don't fucking want to go through again ! ... why is he ? Looking at me ? Too much ? - Jake )

Oh ok... maybe we can go out? (Zack said and noticed Jake's body has changed he has more muscles)

(Hello fucker! I'm here ! And he is out with me! - Kate)

( without Zack noticing I looked at Kate like saying " can't he see I'm with out with you !? How blind can he be !? " ... then I looked at Zack ) oh sure ( Kate knows when I say that it's because I don't really really mean it ) when would you like ? ( Jake )

Tonight maybe? (Zack)

He is busy.. can't you see (Kate said mad and Zack looked at her)

Oh I can't tonight... we are actually going to ...go celebrate...( celebrations my ass! I don't want to ! Either ways I don't know what he fucking wants ! - Jake )

Oh ok... well have fun... (Zack said mess his hair, and walked away)

God he is annoying (Kate)

( I got still when he messed my hair... I even felt like pain... I was feeling fucking pain...after a year ... it still hurts... to know ... maybe I just wasn't enough... or it was my fault that he didn't love me the same ... I sighed and saw him leaving) yeah ... he is ... ( I was feeling hurt now ... and I fucking hate when that happens- Jake )

(I felt sad... I know him enough to know he is feeling pain... just like I feel knowing I don't have a minimum chance with him) let's eat Jake../ (Kate)

Yeah because I'm really starving ( I chuckled, after what happened with Zack ... I live scared that maybe one day James will stop loving me ... and if it happens 2 times ... I don't know how I'm going to deal with my life feeling scared every time I'm with someone- Jake)

(I stared eating feeling pain... I like him a lot... no one has made me feel like he does and I'm a year older) so want to go movies? Or just drinks? (Kate)

You can choose ... today ( I chuckled, and started eating- Jake )

We can do both... movie and then drinks... I mean if you don't have to go with your boyfriend... (Kate said jealous)

Sure that sounds good... and no I don't have to go with him ...( Jake)

Oh... Ok...(I face down looking at my food... I wish I could have a chance...- Kate)

( I just sighed and we kept eating until we finished... after that I payed for the food and we went to my car , I started driving to the movie theater when we got there we picked a horror movie ... we went to the place to see the movie and sat all the way in the back ... she wanted to sit here -Jake)

I hope is not that scary Jake... (I looked at him... the sala was empty) no one is here... maybe this is a bad movie (Kate)

Maybe...but you'll be fine it's probably not that scary... ( actually no one wants to watch it because how scary the movie is - Jake)

God... that just scared me... I know you. When you say not that scary it means it is scary! (Kate)

Oh c'mon ... it's nothing ( Jake)

God Jake... (I said to him and the movie started... everything was normal until it got super scary! I hold his hand and my breathing was fast... I gave a lot of jumps and screams- Kate)

( I just laughed to see her reaction and placed my arm around her shoulder... I just felt she had her hand on my leg ... she's also one of the person I let them touch me without knowing them -Jake)

God Jake! (She screamed scared and place her head in Jake's chest not wanting to see the movie)

( I just laughed to see her this scared...suddenly she was sitting on my legs -Jake)

Ahh! Fuck! (She jumped and screamed looking at the screen getting horrified by the movie)

Kate ! ( she hit my face ...-Jake)

Omg I'm sorry... I don't like this movie Jake... (Kate said scared)

It's ok ( Jake said rubbing his face ) the movie it's not that scary ... even tho is al empty here ( Jake )

Because it is scary! (Kate said)

It is not ... ( I looked at her trying not to laugh)

(I looked at his eyes... those beautiful eyes... and I just kissed him- Kate)

( I got still at first... what is this feeling? ... I just kissed her back-Jake)

(I kept kissing him and turned around to sit in his legs facing him... who cares about the movie if I have him here... maybe just maybe he will change his mind and gave me a chance- Kate)

( I started rubbing my hand on her back as the kiss slowly started to get intense... our tounges playing together... and for some reason She likes to pull my hair but not to hard -Jake)

(I let my hand inside his shirt rubbing his abdomen and chest... god I like him so much... I stared unbuttoning his pants. I want to feel him- Kate)

( this was crazy... I just kept kissing her back and not thinking at all I started to unbutton her shirt as she opened my pants ... I wasn't really thinking clear ... I touched her tattoo she has on the side of her waist while kissing her ... then my hand found its way to her boobs and started touching then and pressing them not to make her feel pain but hard enough to get her excited- Jake )

(I was moaning as I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast while kissing him and feeling his hands on my boobs... he drives me crazy- Kate)

( I started moaning while pressing her boobs with one hand then I moved the other one inside her skirt while I started touching her making her moan more I started to finger her to make her feel pleasure and get her excited enough to when we get to the real thing she feels more ... I just kept moaning while kissing her - Jake )

(I hide my head on his neck I was feeling a lot and moaning In his ear... )

( I started biting her neck and kissing it as I lowered her underwear and lift up her skirt a little:... she positioned herself as I let my manhood inside her we both moaned and I bit my lip I grabbed her hips to help her move faster- Jake )

(I stared moving fast in him while moaning and looking at the ceiling... my skin was getting goosebumps... fast movements, louder moaning... I got close to his lips to kiss him and feel his soft lips on mine then I moved y his neck to kiss his neck... I know I can't mark him... but he can mark me and I like when he does it. When I look myself In the mirror I know it was him and I like that...- Kate)

( I was helping her move faster while moaning and looking to the ceiling... just feeling her lips on my neck ... I know after this a wave of guilt will come to me ... but I wasn't thinking about that ... I was just helping her move while both moaning I started touching her boobs with one hand and pressing them I started biting and sucking her skin of her collar bone - Jake )

Ahh! Jake... (I moan feeling a lot of pleasure as I hide my face on his neck blushing a lot... I kept moving even faster until I made him finish and I kept moving until I got like 2 orgasms... I stopped moving and looked a him to touch his cheek) I like you Jake... you make me feel different (Kate said)

I like you too Kate...( I said blushing and I just kissed her -Jake)

(I kissed him back and slowly I stared pulling out and the. I made my way down while fixing my underwear and took his manhood and licked. It's the first time I do this... but I do like him a lot- Kate)

Ah! ( I moaned and automatically my hips lift up ... I blushed while looking at her ... I mean ... I do like her a lot ... and it's been a long time since someone does that to me ... usually I'm the one that does it -Jake)

(I let his manhood inside my mouth and stared moving my head fast with my hand rubbing his hips and chest... sometimes even pressing him- Kate)

( I was moaning looking at her when I felt she pressed me ) holy fuck ...( with that moan my head tilted back as I was now looking at the ceiling... I slowly placed my hand on her head just to feel how she moves - Jake )

(I stared using my tongue and moving faster as he stared moving his hips too... and moaning loud that's how I know he is liking what am doing- Kate)

( my breathing was now becoming fast as I kept moaning loud because I was really liking how this felt... I couldn't help my hips moving but it was a lot pleasure to even try to stay still - Jake )

(I looked under to see his face full of pleasure so I kept doing what I was doing taking it all the way in my mouth... - Kate)

( I was moaning looking at the ceiling... I don't know for how much time she did that ... as I finally finished with a loud moan... I even blushed because I finished in her mouth- Jake )

(I kicked my lips and looked at him. Then I pulled his pants up and fix them... to later kiss him) did you like it? (Kate)

(Oh god ...I blushed even more ) you bet I did ( Jake said in a sensual tone and kissed her pressing Kate's butt -Jake )

(She let out a soft scream and chuckled) I do like you Jake... a lot... (Kate)

I like you a lot ...I really do ( Jake)

(I smiled in a shy way.. and got up to fix my skirt- Kate)

( I got up and we walked out of the theater to my car - Jake )

(I was inside of his car rubbing my legs... I want something with him but I don't think he knows - Kate)

( I started feeling bad knowing I'm with James ... oh god ... I'm such a bad person... I started driving to the place we usually drink... I as feeling so bad I need a drink) are you ok ? ( Jake )

Jake... (I looked at him and took a deep breath) I know you have a boyfriend... I did wrong I'm sorry... (I can't tell him I want to be with him- Kate)

No you didn't do wrong ... Kate ... ( I was now nervous) I know he said he loves me and all... and I really appreciate that ... but ... I'll... I'll talk to him ... the person I want to be with ... is you ... ( I blushed so bad not knowing if this was the last time we see each other- Jake)

You do? (I blushed and I was actually surprised- Kate)

Yes I do ... you make me feel like no other person has ... and I know you want the same ... so that's why ... I think it's better if I talk to him... ( Jake )

(I gave him a shy and sweet smile) I do want to be with you... even if I'm older (Kate)

( I smiled in a sweet way ) it doesn't matter if you are older ... it really doesn't... it's just 3 years ... and that won't hurt ... ( I mean it does but I don't care she doesn't care ... so why should we give a fuck ? - Jake )

It would make me happy to have a relationship with you Jake... you make me feel different... you are different from others... (Kate)

( I looked at her sideways while smiling ) I'll talk to him ... (Jake ) I really want ... to be with you ... I want you to be something more than just my best friend...

(I felt my heart pumping like never... this is the best feeling ever my stomach was getting crazy) I'm moving out... (I smiled- Kate)

You are ? Really? Where ? ( Jake said feeling happy)

I got this apartment... and I been buying things... you want to see it? (Kate said happy)

Sure I would love too see it ( Jake said happy)

It's in lineswes (she smiled) and I have the most important thing... can you guess what it is? (Kate)

( I smiled ) alcohol... and ... food ( Jake )

You see you are a magician (she said and laughed)

( I started laughing and driving to lineswes) I think I found my new job ( Jake said and laughed)

I know... I'll buy you a table so we can be at the exit of a nightclub (she joked)

I'm pretty sure we would make a lot of clients... if they don't think I'm some kind of person who does private dances in the ally's of clubs ( Jake joked trying not to laugh)

(I stared laughing) I'll be the first paying to see that.. (Kate said laughing)

Ew what !? Why would my grandma ginger want to see me do that ( Jake said laughing)

Of course dear... I would like to see it... get my nipples hard (She joke with old lady voice)

( I laughed and looked at her sideways) to risky ... ( Jake said about to joke )

To risky? (She looked at him confused and moved a bit to her body face Jake not caring she was showing her underwear)

Yes to risky... if I do that ... you'll probably end up having a heart attack ( I started laughing) your going to be like " uhhh look at that new fresh young meat! " ( Jake said imitating a old lady's voice with a perverted face ) " come here ! Little boy! Ah! Ah! I think I'm having a heart attack! Help ! Uh! Aah! " ( Jake said imitating he passed out but still looking at the road )

( I laughed) you are so wrong dear... that is not a heart attack is an ultimatum orgasm! (Kate said)

( I started laughing) I don't think anyone would even have an orgasm to see me ( Jake said laughing)

I do... actually I'm having one right now... (she stared faking a sound moan and a loud orgasm)

Yeah sure ( I said laughing and even nervously because of the noises she was making ) you know ... if you fake an orgasm ... you sound like some chicken being killed ( Jake joked and started laughing even more )

Mean! (I took off my shoe and put my foot on his face)

( I was laughing and even decided to bite her foot knowing for some reason she likes playing around like that - Jake )

Uhhh yeah! Keep doing it (She joke and laughed)

( I started laughing even more) you are weird ... but I like that ( Jake said and laughed)

I'm not weird. I'm normal all people around me is weird (She said laughing)

Yeah ... you are totally right ( Jake said laughing)

You see... I'm totally normal (Kate)

Mhmm normal... ( Jake said and chuckled, he got to the place and parked the car )

(I got down the car ) welcome to my new home... (she said happy) you can live here with me (Kate said to Jake)

It's really nice ( I smiled) and I would like that , but I'm not old enough ( I chuckled nervously getting out of the car-Jake)

It's ok Jake sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable (Kate said and went to open her door)

What ? You didn't make me feel uncomfortable... you know I would love to live with you ( Jake said looking at her )

(I looked up to see him and I smiled) welcome... (I opened the door to let him get inside)

( we got inside) it's a really nice place ( I said smiling looking around- Jake )

Thanks... it can be ours (Kate said happy and looking at Jake)

( I smiled ) I'll talk to James ... and I'll call you ... to let you know how it went... ( i said smiling... this would be the first time ... I leave someone ... for someone else - Jake )

I'll be waiting for your call (she blushed and smiled then walked to him and touched his cheek and kissed him) now let's have some drinks (Kate)

Let's have some drinks then ... ( I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead- Jake )

(I blushed and grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the basement) welcome to our bar... (Kate)

I'm guessing this is your favorite part of the house ( Jake said chuckling)

You guess wrong (Kate said in a flirty way)

Oh I did ( I blushed - Jake )

But I'll show you my favorite part after we drink (she got close to the mini bar and stared taking out some drinks)

( I chuckled and went with her ) I really like your place ... ( she gave me the drink and we started drinking... this drinks are one of the strongest one - Jake )

Cheers Jake... (to be together- Kate)

Cheers Kate ( to be together. - Jake )

(I smiled and stared drinking) this is... (she took of her shirt) god this is so strong! (Kate)

Holy fuck! This is strong ! ( Jake )

I know... I'm even feeling hot in here... (she said and kept drinking even more)

Same here ... ( Jake said and kept drinking a lot more )

(30 minutes later and 15 drinks later)

My... legs are shaking (she said laughing)

( I was laughing trying to find my shirt ) i feel like my legs are all wiggly ( Jake said laughing)

I think... that's enough for tonight (she said and got up but fell to the floor laughing)

Oh god...( I started laughing even more an went to her trying to help her get up )

Just... give me your hand (I tried to grab his hand but I can't concentrate- Kate)

( I gave her my hand and after a couple of minutes she finally grabbed it ) it took you years to grab my hand ( Jake said laughing)

(I stared laughing) I'm so... sorry.. Wait! Where am I? (She said looking around)

Your in your house basement ( I said laughing and helped her up - Jake )

My house? (Kate looked at Jake confused)

Yes your house ( I fell to the floor and started laughing-Jake)

God Jake... that's about to make an earthquake (she said laughing)

( I started laughing even more and started trying to crawl away laughing-Jake)

Where you going? (Kate said laughing and sat down in the floor)

Living room ( i said laughing actually feeling all weak -Jake)

Why? (I said laughing at Jake)

I want to lay down somewhere comfortable ( I said laughing going upstairs crawling ... she started crawling to me in a creepy way and I got scared I even screamed laughing of how much I got scared and tried to go upstairs quick )

Come here! I'm the one from the ring! (She said joking and laughing)

Noo ( i said laughing scared, and when I got upstairs I tried him get up but I couldn't... I just started trying to go upstairs to one of the rooms trying to get up on my feet - Jake )

(I kept crawling to him... I can't run I don't have other option) Jake!

He left for food shopping ( I was so bloody drunk right now that I said that laughing)

(I stared laughing I lay down in the floor looking at the ceiling- Kate)

( I got upstairs but just lay down by the stairs... I was breathing fast feeling tired... just laying my head on the floor ...for some reason I felt like getting fucked ... what the fuck? I started laughing for that - Jake )

Why are you laughing? (Kate said from downstairs)

I want to get fucked ( Jake said laughing a lot more )

(I stared laughing even more) I'll do it (She said drunk and laughing)

How ? ( i said drunk and laughing- Jake )

Fingers? (She said laughing)

( I started laughing a lot more ) I don't think you'll do it ( Jake )

(I stared crawling upstairs until I got to him... I did this pervert smile) I'll do anything for you... (Kate said drunk)

( I was laying down on my stomach and just laughing ) I don't even know what to say ( Jake said drunk and laughing)

You don't have to say anything... (I got close to him and stared kissing his neck and back then I pulled his pants and boxers down very slowly... to grab his butt and bit it- Kate)

( I got still and blushed like hell... what.. what is she doing) what .. what are you doing ? ( Jake asked drunk )

Shhh... you want to get fuck I'll fuck you... (I kissed his bit and licked...) just enjoy... (Kate said drunk and opened Jake's legs slowly her hand touching his left legs going up to his but until slowly she let 1 finger inside and stared moving it)

( I started moaning in a soft way ... I never imagine a girl doing this to me ! ... I just grabbed the stairs a bit hard ... while breathing fast ... oh my god ! She's fucking crazy! ... I was even started to get hard - Jake )

Turn around Jake... so I can blow you... (Kate said drunk and let another finger Inside moving her hand faster)

( I started moaning more and blushing... I don't know how to feel about this... I just felt she started trying to me turn around... until I finally did ... she was looking at me all perverted and I kept moaning even my head tilted back with a moan I was blushing so bad -Jake)

(I put his manhood In my mouth and stared doing fast movements also using my tongue as I kept also moving my hand to make my fingers give him pleasure... I don't know I'm getting excited. I like this- Kate)

Holy shite ( I moaned even my back arched from the stairs... I started breathing fast feeling excited by this ...) god ...( I moaned and face to the side blushing because the alcohol isn't helping-Jake)

(I kept moving my head my hand... I like hearing him moan... and I know he is bi so somehow this might help to get together... or is it because I'm drunk? No I don't think so... I like it... I kept doing same here for almost 30 minutes- Kate)

( I was moaning a lot I just couldn't help it ! She's so crazy that I find it hot ? I don't know ...she kept doing the same thing for a lot of time ... I moaned loud that even my head tilted back and that made me finish... I could still feel her fingers inside me ... she opened my legs more ... oh god the alcohol is not helping me ! I'm blushing like a tomato! - Jake )

(I pulled my fingers deeper and I did a faster movement as he screamed in pleasure and somehow finished again... a smirk on my face) that was sexy... (Kate said )

Mmm( I moaned just to feel her fingers there ..::oh my god! I've never in my life! Never! Never screamed in pleasure! Never! And I just did! By fucking fingers! Fingers! Not even a dick it self! I was blushing so much looking at her while breathing fast ... god she's crazy... she was looking at me like all of me I just covered my face with my arm ... just by feeling her fingers there made me moan ... I was blushing of embarrassment -Jake )

(I pulled my fingers out slowly removed, his arm from his face and licked his face that has spots full of his pleasure) god you are so sexy Jake... I can eat you alive... (Kate)

( Fucking stupid motherfucking alcohol! It's not fucking helping me ! It's making me blush like a fucking tomato! ... ) you are making me crazy ( I said to her and kissed her - Jake )

(I responded to his kiss and got on top of him- Kate)

( it was already dark and late ... really late ... I just kept kissing her and I decided to take off her bra to start touching and pressing her boobs - Jake )

(I blushed) Jake... (she said blushing and shy)

Yes ? ( I looked at her ... I'll probably end up feeling embarrassed... for some reason I feel that can happen- Jake )

Fuck me... I need you now... I'm bloody wet... (Kate said)

( ok! I wasn't expecting that! ... I just smirked and lay her down while I started kissing her ... and touching her boobs ... I took off her skirt and underwear... I started biting and kissing her boobs making my way to her abdomen... as I started fingering her ... I made my way all the way down and let my fingers out to later do something I never thought I would in my life ... I just started licking her and sucking her touching her legs rubbing my hand ... I never imagine myself doing oral sex to a girl - Jake )

Ahh! Jake! (I moan and my legs were closing a bit he opened them and he kept licking and sucking me... no one has ever do that to me... my hips lift up my body begging him to keep doing it... I grabbed his hair and pulled it but not hard... - Kate)

( I kept licking her and sucking while with my hand I started touching and pressing her boobs ... I was seriously so but so drunk I even let my tounge inside her making her feel a lot more pleasure as she pulled my hair this time hard - Jake )

Ahhh! God... Jake... (she moan loud as her hips moved)

( I felt doing the same thing for a lot of time until she had her first orgasm... by that time I was already hard ... I pulled away and looking at her biting my lip... I opened her legs a bit more as I pulled her not hard close to me .. I grabbed her hands and place them on top of her head as I let my manhood inside her starting with slow but hard movements... I started moving faster and doing hard movements making us both moan even more - Jake)

God Jake... ah! (I was moaning feeling like never... thanks alcohol I'm feeling even more! A lot of pleasure...) god... ah! (Loud moan out of my mouth as I had my 2 orgasm 1 Kate)

Ahh! ( I moaned as I got close to her neck and started kissing and biting it making my way to her ear ) god you are so fucking sexy ... ( i said in a deep and sensual voice as I kept moving faster and faster each time I even put one of her legs on my shoulder allowing me to deeper as I started making harder movements but not to hurt her or anything just to make her feel pleasure... I kept moaning loud and hers was even louder as I started touching and pressing her boobs looking at her - Jake )

Ahhh! (She screamed on pleasure as she finished like never! Her orgasm was hard making her blush and looked to the side-)

( I bit my lip when I saw that she had a hard orgasm ... it even made me feel even more excited ... I made her look at me ... ) that was fucking hot ( i said in a deep and sensual tone as I kept moving for now hours and hours making her have a lot of hard orgasms ... until I finally finished... I started giving her little kisses on her cheeks , neck, and chest - Jake )

(I was chuckling) god Jake I love you... (Kate said drunk)

( I chuckled in a sweet way) I love you too Kate ( Jake said drunk )

(I smiled and my eyes stared to get close...- Kate)

( I was falling asleep in between her boobs when my phone started ringing... I just grabbed it and answer) Hello ? ( Jake said falling asleep)

Jake... where are you? (James)

James !? ( I was now fully awake) oh ... I'm at my best friends house ... ( I slowly pulled out covering her mouth so he wouldn't hear her moan and I bit my lip - Jake)

(She stared chuckling been drunk)

You had me worry... it's late... (James)

Oh.. it is ? ( I looked at the time almost 4:00am... ) it is ... I didn't see the time... sorry ( Jake said trying to make Kate not make any noise)

(Kate licked Jake's hand and bit it)

I was calling you because we are leaving today... at 11... am... (James)

Ouch! ( fuck! ) I hit my foot ... wait !? We are leaving today ? Oh ... ok... I'll go back... now ... ( I don't know what to do now !- Jake )

(At that moment I realize it was over that it never got to start... my heart stared hurting... - Kate)

Ok... see you at 9... we have to be in the airport early (James)

( I placed my hand on my head... I was facing down... I even felt like crying and the alcohol isn't helping... my heart is in pain right now ... ) see you till then ... ( Jake )

Ok... don't get late... (James said and hung up)

(I just smiled) good bye my love... (Kate said in pain and her eyes got full of tears)

I don't want to leave you ... ( Jake said in pain and his eyes got full of tears as he got close to her and gave her a sweet kiss )

It's ok... you don't have to suffer (Kate said when Jake pulled away and touched his cheek) try to enjoy your vacations

( I smiled and some tears got out of my eyes ... the second time... I cry for someone... god my heart hurts a lot ... I moved her hair from her face and made her sit down... I just put my forehead against hers ... we both feel something for each other and now ... it's hurting- Jake )

(I chuckled and tears got out of my eyes but I gave him a sweet smile) I'll miss you... don't forget about me... your best friend... (the only thing I got to be- Kate)

( I cleaned her tears ) I'll miss you too ... and you are everything but my best friend... ( my love ... I gave her a sweet smile - Jake )

(I smiled back and took a deep breath) god Jake... (why?... why now? When we decided we want to be together) have fun... (Kate)

I'll txt you ...and we can even call each other ... ( I smiled feeling a lot pain...we both got up and got dressed...: I looked at her and touched her cheek to later give her a kiss - Jake )

I can't drive... I'll call a cab for you... (Kate said sad feeling a lot of pain... my true love is leaving me)

I think... I'll be ok to drive ( Jake said sad and feeling pain )

Ok... see you soon... (Kate smiled and and did a smile with pain and her eyes full of tears)

See you soon ( I did a smile of pain with my eyes full of tears I gave her a kiss on the forehead and started walking downstairs to my car actually feeling like crying... and it's hard for me to cry now - Jake )

(I just sat down with my hand on my chest and I stared crying... he was the only one that made me feel alive- Kate)

( I got inside my car with my hand on my chest as I started rubbing it ... I started crying feeling the only person that I really love ... I have to leave behind ... I knew I was doing wrong since the first time we made love ... but I never knew ... the feeling of liking was going to become stronger... I drove to my house crying when I got there I parked my car went inside and started walking to my room... I took a shower and went to lay down... I fell asleep crying for the person I want to be with - Jake )

Jake! (Isabella got running into his room) it's 10! James is downstairs!

( I gave a jump ) holy fucking ! Ugh! ( I ran to the bathroom and took a shower really really quickly I changed... good thing I already had my things ready... I was about to walked out of my room and James was there ) ah! ( I screamed scared because I was fucking distracted! - Jake )

(I chuckled) what's with you? (James)

With me !? No.. nothing I was distracted that's all ( I chuckled and saw him smiling... oh god ... I feel so bad I just gave him a kiss - Jake )

(I kiss him back) let's go... are you ready? (James)

Yeah I'm ready ( to even plan to run away and go with Kate ... but I know I can't do that - Jake )

Ok... let me help you with a suitcase (I got into his room and grabbed a suitcase) you smell like alcohol tho... (James said walking out of the room)

( I sighed and put some other lotion I had that he likes ... I grabbed my phone and put it on my pocket.. to later grab my book bag that I only use when I go to another place ... I walked downstairs and Isabella hugged me I just hugged her back ... I don't want to go .. I don't know what can happen while I'm away- Jake )

Bring me something please (Isabella said)

And be good! (Liam said)

Take care... (Hanna)

I'll bring you something... ( I chuckled and looked at my dad ... ) I will... and thanks Hanna ( I gave her a look for only her to see saying " I don't want to go " ... I just looked away and then said by to my dad and then Hanna we went outside and put the things in James car - Jake )

(That look just got me worry... he was happy about going... why he changed his mind? - Hanna)

Bye! (Isabella said looking at Jake getting away)

This is going to be great (James said)

( I was having pain in my heart... god this is hurting so much ) yes it will ... ( I smiled - Jake )

(We got to the airport and we got into the plain. The flight was tired and boring I think we slept all the way to Spain) well we are here now... (I said to Jake getting down the plane)

( we were waiting for a cab now ) well it's a really nice place ( I said smiling actually wanting to cry - Jake )

It is.. the weather is nice and I know you will like my dad's house... he is a nice person (James smiled to Jake)

I bet he is ... ( I smile to him ... actually feeling stalked by people... I think it's really but really obvious I'm not from here - Jake )

(We got into the cab) "a los talos, por favor" (Jamessaid in Spanish to the driver and he stared driving) my dad's house is the only one there... so it's easier to get there (James chuckled)

( I gave him a nervous smile ... he knows I'm not good with meeting people) well that's partly good ... ( i said smiling nervously- Jake )

Yeah... he has privacy... I know you will like the place... (James)

Well... if it's the only place there it must be really nice ... ( Jake )

It is... (James said smiling and took his hand)

( I hold his hand back even tho I want to be with Kate ... I have to learn how to live with that ... I was feeling nervous... and I saw the driver looking at me through the mirror... maybe it's because I don't look from here... I don't like this ! - Jake )

"De donde sois ?" (The man said in Spanish meaning "where are you from?"

( I looked at him ... don't tell me I'm going to have people asking me from where I was ) " Britannia..." ( i said in Spanish meaning " Britain " - Jake )

Sabes castellano? O solo inglés? (The man said "do you know Spanish or just English?)

yo sé ambos, inglés y castellano ( i said in Spanish meaning " i know both , english and spanish" - Jake )

Que tío más inteligente... te felicito (The man said... "what a smart guy. Congratulations ")

Muchas gracias ... ( i said " Thanks a lot " ... the most weird thing is that I was the accent from Spain... like out of nowhere... I think it's because listening to James a lot the accent just came - Jake )

Bueno... disfruten las vacaciones (he said when they got close James dad's house "Well. Enjoy your vacations")

( I just smiled and holy shite ... this is where he lives !? What kind of person is he ! - Jake )

(He parked the cab and got down to get their suitcases down)

Well... I'm here... after almost two years I'll see my dad and Lili... his wife (James)

They will be happy to see you ( I was just standing still... a lot of thoughts came to my head ) I think it's best if I just ... like not talk ... because everytime I fu... talk something comes out ... ( I have a swearing problem - Jake )

(I laughed) Jake try to be you and ignore those words... (James)

But if I try to be me ... this blo... fu.. mmm! Words come out ... ( I rubbed my face - Jake )

(I stared laughing and looked at him) you will do great... (we walked to the door and I knocked)

I fu... I always fuc... things up ... ( Jake said nervous and the door opened ... someone come and fucking kill me ... I want to fucking die! Fuck! I don't think I'll be able to fucking handle this morherfucking shite! Oh my fucking god! Someone please come and bloody kill me ! - Jake )

James ! ( James dad said happy when he saw him... Jake was standing a bit behind James ... ) I'm so glad you are here ( he said and hugged James )

( ugh! I can have fucking diabetes right now ... oh my god! Don't tell me they are fucking clingy! Ugh! Kill me now before the diabetes does ! - Jake )

Yeah... I'm happy to see you... (James said and hugged him) this is my boyfriend Jake...

( the one who has fucking swear problems... ugh! I can't fuck this up! The one only thing I can't fuck up ... shite! Motherfucking shite! I can't even stop thinking about swearing words ! Fuck! ) hi I'm Jake ( I smiled ) it's nice meeting you ... ( just don't pass the diabetes - Jake )

( I looked at James almost in shock then I looked back at Jake )well hey Jake ... ( I smiled ) I'm Tom ... ( i said smiling and then looked at James) te consegiste in gringo ( i said meaning " you found a blond "... blond for them means from America )

( excuse me ? Oh god ! I just smiled - Jake )

(I'll fake like if he Jake doesn't know Spanish) No tiene nada de malo papá... el tío es buena onda (JamesSaid "it's anything wrong Dad... the dude is nice")

Y que ? A tenido cirugía plastica ... para el culo , tiene un monton ( Tom said surprised meaning " has he has any plastic surgery... he has a lot of butt " )

( I blushed feeling embarrassed... oh god ! - Jake )

(I stared laughing) no mires eso... increíble veas esas cosas... (JamesSaid "don't look at that... incredible you are looking at those things" )

Es algo inevitable ( tom said " it's something you can't help " )

( I was blushing so bad ... oh god! I don't like this ! Ugh! Zack and James did this to my body! They have it to big .. and that affects my body so much! - Jake )

No puedes preguntar otras cosas? Es molesto le miren el culo a mi novio... (JamesSaid "can't you ask something else? It bothers me to people look at my boyfriend butt)

Como te digo... es algo muy inevitable .. mejor cuidalo en la Calle ... la gente se lo va a querer follar ..:. ( Tom said " like I say ... it's something you can't help ... you should take care of him in the streets.. people are going to want to fuck him " )

( kill me now ! Kill me ! Now ! - Jake)

Gracias papá ya me jodiste el día... (Jamessaid mad "that's dad you fucked my day already)

No te molestes .. solo decia ... ( Tom said " don't get mad ... I was just saying " ) well come in you guys ( he smiled )

( now I feel like everyone is going to be looking at my butt ... I was blushing so bad ... we just walked inside... - Jake )

I'll go get Lili ( he said happy and walked away)

Well... I guess .. it ..ummm... mmm went well ... ( i said blushing- Jake)

Ignore him... but it's better if they don't know you know Spanish... or they will be just speaking in Spanish... (James said trying to ignore what just happened)

Oh... oh...ok... ( I smiled a bit awkwardly - Jake )

Well... you can stay in my room or you can have other room. What do you prefer? (James)

I'll just stay in other room ... it's ok... ( I looked up to see him and I just lay my head on his shoulder ... until I noticed this girl was looking at us - Jake )

Mira quien decidió venir (Nicole Said "look who decided to come")

Jake... she is my stepsister (James said and she walked to them)

( she's attractive ... fuck! This is why I don't like being bi! Ugh! ) Hey I'm Jake , nice to meet you ... ( Jake )

I'm Nicole.. ( she smiled ) nice to meet you too ... ( then she looked at James ) quien Es este tio attractivo ? ( Nicole said " who is this attractive guy ? " )

( how much I wish I couldn't understand... ugh! Oh my fucking god! - Jake )

Mi novio... mejor ni le mires... (JamesSaid "my boyfriend... you better not look at him". But Jake is guy so I'm safe)

( I Hate being Bi ... now I can't help thinking girls are attractive and she is ! Ugh! Someone fucking kill me - Jake )

Tu novio ? Enserio ? Que ya te lo follaste o que ? ( Nicole said " your boyfriend? Really? You already fucked him or what ? " )

( this is getting over my fucking stupid nerves ! - Jake )

(My step sister can be annoying. Still not ugly She has black hair and black hair, a piercing in her nose fully lips) que te importa tía! No me hagas darte un galletazo! (James said mad "none of your business! Don't make me slap you!")

Tiene buen culo el tio... ( Nicole said all flirty looking at Jake " The dude has a good butt " )

( ugh! I just sighed and looked to the side trying to ignore what they say ... - Jake )

Coño! Ya para vale! Mala follá la tuya! (James said mad "fuck! Stop can you! Bad behavior that you have!")

How can you deal with someone so grumpy? ( she asked Jake)

He's not grumpy... with me ... ( Jake )

Well be careful... my friend might want to fuck You ... he's crazy... ( she said with a smirk and walked away)

Wait what !? ( I sighed and just hide my face on James chest)

I did wrong coming here... I just remembered I stopped coming for you bloody Nicole! (James)

Just ignore her ... ( I looked up to see him and he looked really mad .. I just made him look at me .. I have to love him like I use too... I smiled and gave him a kiss - Jake )

(I tried to smile) I'll take you to your room... (I stared walking with Jake) bloody whore..: (James said while walking upstairs)

James ... ( I looked at him ) just ignore... ( Jake )

I want to... but god I just know why I didn't want to be here... (We got into his room)

Just ... try not to think about it ... ( we sat down in a sofa there was there ... - Jake )

Jake... where were you last night? (James said )

With my best friend, why ? ( Jake )

Who is this person?

( I guess I have to tell him ) I met her in rehabilitation... we just had some drinks that's all ... ( and we had sex .. she even fingered me ... which made me scream in pleasure... for some reason- Jake )

Oh... (JamesSaid relief) ok.. and did you have fun?

Yeah ... I did ( I smiled , now that I think about... actually he has screamed in pleasure while we have sex ... and I haven't... That is something weird - Jake )

Why you haven't show me who she is? Is like you wanted her as a secret... (James)

What ? No it's not that ... I just have forgot to mention her ... ( I took out my phone knowing he can get all weird ... because I look good with her as a couple... but thank god we have normal pictures... I showed him a picture she took of her and I ) her name is Kate ... ( Jake )

She looks... (crazy) nice... (James said and looked at Jake)

( I smiled... I would say wild ) she is ... and also really friendly... ( Jake said happy)

(Why does he gets all happy?) nice... maybe I can get to know her... (James)

I'm sure you can ... ( I smiled , only that she can act all jealous... and things like that .. - Jake )

Ok... when we get back... (James said and lay down looking at the ceiling)

( I just went to lay on top of him laying my head on his chest .. this Made me remember yesterday how I was falling asleep- Jake )

How long do you have meeting her? (James)

I have :.. mmm ... 1 year ... ( Jake (

And you had it hide one year? (James said and looked at him)

I forgot to mention her ... that's all ... ( is he jealous? I sat down on top of him looking at him - Jake )

You forgot? Isn't your best friend? (James said looking at him)

Basically... you know how much I forget to say things ( I laughed nervously)

She is not a thing... is a human... so how will you forget? (James)

I mean you never really asked... ( Jake )

Asked? How can I ask about someone I don't know!? (James)

You never asked about any of my friends!? So I don't get your point... just because I didn't say anything about her means that I wanted to keep her a secret ( Jake )

Move Jake... (I said for him to get off- James)

( I just moved now I Don't even now where to go .. he almost made me fall trying to sit down..now I feel like shite ... - Jake )

I don't get you... now I'm the one who doesn't care about your life and friends? I thought your only friend was Zack and max and max is not here and Zack is your bloody ex... how am I supposed to know there is more people? (James)

I never said you never cared about my life and friends where the hell are you getting that from ? And you have gone to rehabilitation.. you have seen us talk ? You were the one who didn't even ask who she was ( that is sooo true - Jake )

Because I thought she was just a girl... I don't even remember her... how is that you end up been her best friend and she is your too... ?! (James)

I don't fucking now ...! We just started talking and with time we became really good friends.. that's all ...! ( Jake )

Is she a guy? Like a trans? (James)

What !? ( Jake )

What!? Is just a bloody question! (James)

Well to answer your bloody question she's a girl! Not trans not nothing! She's a girl ! ( Jake )

So I don't get why hanging with her! (James)

Why is so bad for me to hang out with her ! Jeez! ( Jake )

Because you didn't answer your phone... because you didn't answer any txt! What were you bloody doing? All that time!? (James

I'm not doing anything! Just fucking talking ! ( Jake )!

Or she is taking you to any gay club?! (James)

What the fuck !? No she's not ! What the fuck is wrong with you ! ( Jake said and got up to walked to close to balcony and James went behind him )

So why we haven't have sex? In like 3 weeks! (James)

( oh my god ! ) so you are doing this whole big drama for sex ? ( Jake turned around and looked up to see James ) I haven't been doing anything you are possibly thinking ! ( I wouldn't be surprised if it is because of that ... we hadn't have sex ... and I guess he feels like he needs it ... we were both making eye contact... for some reason I feel like this going to end up with sex ... for some reason I feel that - Jake )

You are fucking someone else? What am I saying not fucking... let someone fuck you.! (James)

( even tho I know Its true it still offends) what the fuck are you saying James! Just because we haven't had sex for 3 weeks doesn't mean anything! ( I pushed him so he can get out of my way as I got back into the room and he grabbed my arm ... he thinks just because he's older I won't do anything like push him things like that ... - Jake )

Why haven't you looked for me?! What in the hell is wrong! (James)

( I haven't looked for him because I've been having sex with Kate) there's nothing wrong ! And what do you want me to tell you " fuck me now ! Because I really want to be with you ! In all of this weeks I've actually wanted to look for me and just fuck me ! " ... ( I said mad ... but he did a face like if I actually wanted to get fucked - Jake )

(Actually those words hurt me but I tried to look like if he was asking me to do something) so you want to?

I've been actually looking for you all of those weeks... but you never really got the point I was trying to make.:: ( I face to the side so he can think I'm feeling embarrassed because I wanted him to " fuck me " ... but there's got to be a way to try to forget what happened with Kate ... -Jake)

(I looked at him like examining him) I... I didn't notice... I thought you didn't want to be with me.. (JamesSaid calming down)

Well... I did wanted all of those weeks...( I even blushed because I did look for him many times ... to make what I feel with him stop me from being with Kate ... I was still looking to side :.. now feeling actually embarrassed... - Jake )

(I got close to him and grabbed his jaw to make him look at me, I smiled and gave him a kiss- James)

( now I feel like crying... but I have to try to forget what happened... I just kissed him back having to be facing up - Jake)

(I kept kissing him and slowly I took off his shirt and stared rubbing my hands on his abdomen- James)

( I started to remember when she use to do that ... it's so different then when he does it ... there way of giving love is way to different... god this is hard ... I slowly let my hand inside his shirt and started rubbing his chest in a delicate and loving way ... I just want to see how he reacts if I show him love differently... I slowly started taking off his shirt rubbing my hand on his skin -Jake)

(I pulled away and made him lay down in the sofa Then I chuckled) why are you rubbing me so weird? It's is funny how delicate you did it... (James said and chuckled to then kissed him again and a manly way)

( for some reason I felt pain... a lot of pain... my heart was pumping fast ... I just kissed him back ... he was rubbing me all rough and in a very manly way ... I just kissing him placing my hand on his chest-Jake )

(I stared opening his pants and pulled them down... then I did same thing to mine. I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand) Jake... can you blow me... just a fast one... (James said )

( I blushed and he even stopped moving his hand... Kate would never even ask such a thing ... I just sat down slowly making him sit down I was biting his abdomen and V line and felt his hand on my head... I'll just do it ...even tho it's mean ... the way he said it ... - Jake )

(I felt his mouth getting in my manhood as I stared moaning with his movements, my hand on his head to make him move a bit more... as my hips are lifting up to make him go deeper) move faster Jake... (Zack said between moaning and my put my other hand on his shoulder and press it feeling excited)

( I blushed and even felt this strange pain... I started to move my head faster using My tounge to make him feel pleasure...he's acting ways I never noticed before... I started touching his abdomen and chest while moving my head faster and going deeper- Jake )

(I pulled him out and lay him down in the sofa to let my manhood inside him and I stared moving fast... almost always we do it like this... I kept moving even faster... I looked at him moaning but there is something different in his face...- James)

( even tho yesterday Kate literally fingered me ... I was feeling pain ... it's been 3 weeks since he has been inside me ... I was moaning and noticed he was looking at me ... I moaned and my head tilted back ... why am I noticing things ... that I never in the time I've been with him never notice... I just put a face full of pleasure even tho it was hurting... I felt his hands on my hips , for a spend I didn't know what he was going to do - Jake )

(I grabbed his hips and pulled him deep to me as I kept moving hard moving) ah... (a masculine moan got out of James mouth as he kept moving)

Ah! ( I moaned and some tears got out of my eyes ... he thought it was because of pleasure but it's actually because...it actually did hurt he was making a lot of hard movements-Jake)

(I kept moving until I finished and I made him finish. I pulled away and gave him a small kiss and sat down next to him, catching my breath- James)

( my legs were shaking a bit ... I still had some tears there :... I felt pain when I tried to sit down... but I ignore it ... I just sat down and to kiss him ...for some reason I feel like I'm begging me ... for him to show different kind of love - Jake)

(I kissed him back and then I lay my head on the sofa... I was tired trying to catch my breath- James)

( I got still and felt pain ...why am I feeling all know :.. I just place one hand on his chest while the other one was playing with his hair ... trying to ignore the pain I feel for being sitting down- Jake)

(I looked at him I don't like that he is playing with my hair now after sex. I moved his hand and got up and walked to the bathroom- James)

( I felt a lot more pain...even my eyes got full of tears... my breathing changed into a fast one wanting to cry...god this is hurting... I started trying to reach my clothes... I'm ... im so stupid... I shouldn't do those things ... - Jake thought in pain )

(I got out of the bathroom after washing my hands and I put my clothes on) what's wrong? (James said when he looked at Jake all sad)

( my heart was pumping fast again ) no nothing ( i looked at him and smiled ...- Jake )

(I smiled back and messed his hair then I went to his now bed and lay down- James)

( my smile went away... even tho I'm not sure what I feel for him... I can hear my heart breaking... I got up after being all changed... I was scared he would tell me to stop ... or something... I just did like I wanted to fix my pants and sat back down on the sofa- Jake )

(I looked at Jake) why are you acting all weird? (James)

Weird ? How weird? ( is he taking about the way I was touching him ? -Jake)

I don't know... all girly? (James sat down)

( more pain) gir... girly ? ...(Jake)

I don't know... like... soft? I don't know how to ... like if I was a girl that I would get hurt or something... (james)

( I was only really trying to show love .. but I guess I can't anymore) oh ... I was ? ... I'm sorry... maybe it's just for a bit carried away for the moment...he was looking at me how I have seen man look at women... I just felt weird... it's even the first time he tells me I was acting girly ... -Jake )

Just forget it... maybe I was wrong... Ot you are sensitive now(James said)

What !? No I'm not ... ( I blushed for embarrassment and pain ... I just got up and went to my now bed to lay next to him.,...- Jake )

Maybe it was me then... (he smiled and closed his eyes feeling tired)

( I just chuckled and went to lay down next to him ... im noticing things I don't want to-Jake)

I'm tired... I need to sleep for a few hours (James said)

Then just try to sleep... ( I looked at him and smile...what if I start noticing more things a lot more mean... - Jake )

I think I have to... or I'll die here... (James said)

Don't say those things ... just try to sleep... ( I grabbed my shirt to put it on ... I still feel pain... a lot of pain ... mostly in my heart... - Jake )

(I opened one eye to see him, then I closed it again) are going to sleep or you are going to explore the house? (James)

I think I'll ... sleep for a while ... I'm a bit tired ... ( I lay down again with my head close to him ... and I just hold his hand ... hopefully he doesn't do anything to make me feel like shite - Jake )

(I hold his hand back and then let it go to turn around and try to sleep facing down... ) let's have some sleep then... if you wake up and want to get out and explore do it. Don't wake me up... (James)

( thanks a lot of finishing making me feel like shite ... I just sighed with my eyes full of fucking tears because I can't help feeling so bad about this ! I can't even sit down without feeling pain... I can't even do something because then my heart ends up hurting... I'm so fucked ...) oh... oh ok ... just .. try to sleep then... ( I smiled and closed my eyes ... almost rolling my self into a ball...just wanting to go away... and the sad hing is that I have nowhere to go now ... - Jake )

(4 hours later)

Jake... Jake? (Nicole was trying to wake him up without waking up James)

( I opened one eye and saw Nicole... oh god ... ) yes ? ( she made me sit down... ok ? What could she want ? - Jake )

Let's go... (Nicole said with her accent)

Let's go where ( just when I'm trying to sleep to stop reminding me of how bad I feel ... ugh! I cant even sit down without it hurting... we just got out of the room.. I'm afraid James will get a bit mad - Jake )

I'll take you... conocer... (thinking face trying to say it in English) to meet new places (Nikki said)

Oh... oh ok ... thanks .. ( she's acting a bit different then the morning... even tho I would like to make her life easier and just talk in Spanish but James said not to because then that's the o my way they are going to talk... - Jake )

Do you... Dios!(god) want food? Or... (thinking face) go to the park? (Nikki)

Go to the park is ok... ( I smiled , wanting to help her out but I seriously can't - Jake )

(Nikki nodded and grabbed his hand and stared pulling him out of the house walking fast)

( ok? Not expecting this ! ... we got out of the house and I got say ... I was actually scared to get lost or something) and how old are you ? ( Jake )

19... (she looked at him) and you? (Nikki)

18 ... ( yeah she did look a bit older... she did a face like if she was shocked... if guessing it's for James age - Jake )

Why... are you with someone like James? (Nikki said with difficulties)

He makes me happy... treats me ... ( now I see actually bad ) well... ( I smiled, now I see how he really treats me and it hurts ... like if ...I was ... some toy ? ... I don't know ..:: - Jake )

He treats you well? Then you are lucky... he is a grumpy (Nikki)

( I know he is ) well... I'm glad he's not like that with me... ( yes he is , a bit - Jake )

That's why he doesn't live here... (Nikki said still with difficulty)

Why not ? ( Jake )

He is... mean and grumpy... that's why I bother him (Nikki)

Is it just ... sometimes he acts like that ? ( I was feeling uncomfortable walking... other than because I feeling his pleasure coming out of me a bit ... I felt like crying... because I did feel ... but it was more pain ... for some reason- Jake )

Almost all the time... is like... "él es un gilipollas" (he is a fucker) he wants to be a man... something like that... (Nikki)

So ... he acts all fake when he's here ? ( Jake said shocked)

Yeah... he tries to please my dad... (Nikki said and looked at him)

What the ... well.. that's mess up ... ( Jake said still in shock)

I guess... it's because "es un cobarde de mierda" (he is a shitty coward) he wants to fit more... (Nikki was saying things in Spanish thinking Jake won't understand a thing)

( he is a shitty coward? Now I'm shocked! ) he's not going to treat me like some kind of slave right ? ( Jake said shocked about everything)

I don't know... you say he is nice to you... (Nikki looked at him)

Well.. I mean ... but if you say he acts all fake ... I wouldn't be surprised if he starts acting different with me ... ( Jake )

"All macho" (all manly) maybe not... (Nikki said and they got to a beautiful park, but there was empty no people there)

It's really beautiful here ... ( now I feel scared that James is going to make me feel like shite ... but also treat me like that ... and if he starts acting more manly... he's going to want more sex ... oh god ... I don't think I can even deal with someone like that ... I didn't want to be with someone who was all fake - Jake )

It's is... (she smiled and sat down) I like to come here when I'm feeling lonely (Nikki)

I see why...It's peaceful... ( I smiled and sat down too... oh god ... this park reminds me from the one Kate and I ... had our first kiss ... and I don't really want to see it as the first time we touched too ... oh god! - Jake )

(I looked at him) it's a shame so much people don't come here... it's to far (Nikki)

Yeah ... it really is a shame... ( I was feeling pain sitting down... I face down and did a pain face to later look back up - Jake )

You are not gay... aren't you? (Nikki said looking at him)

What ? ( I looked at her ... I mean I don't look gay ... but I like boys ... and .. Girls - Jake )

Sorry... "no es de mi incumbencia" (not my business)

No it's ok... just don't tell James ... he thinks I'm gay ... like gay ... but ... I'm actually Bi ... but he doesn't know ... and I don't want him to know ... or he's going to make a big deal ... out of it ... ( Jake said and sighed )

I knew it... (she looked at him) I won't tell him. (Nikki)

Thanks... and why didn't you think I was ... gay , gay ? ( Jake )

(She chuckled) you have been looking at my boobs and butt... also the way you looked at me when you saw me first time... (she chuckled)

( I blushed) oh my god ... I am so sorry... fuck this is embarrassing... ( I was blushing so bad ) god ... I'm sorry... I'm not use to this ... ( Jake said embarrassed looking to the floor )

Don't feel sorry... that's what mans do... and you are respectful... I just noticed and I don't mind... "estás bien guapo" (you are handsome)

( how much I wish I could actually tell them I understand what they say ... because he's dad was talking about my butt .. why the fuck was he even talking about that ! ... I couldn't stop blushing feeling so embarrassed... it's embarrassing! I never had to deal with this until now ! ) it's just ... I'm not really use to this ... ( so it's like I see a girl and it's like " damn she's attractive! " ... someone come and kill me ... - Jake )

Get use to it? That means you just tried woman? (Nikki looked at him and turned around to face him)

( I was trying not to look at her boobs so I looked to the floor) it's ... um... ugh!... there's this girl... I really like and she likes me back ... and ... well...we kissed ( we also had a really crazy time with sex ... I covered my now red face of embarrassment with my hands - Jake )

And that's bad because? James? (Nikki)

Yes because I'm dating James ... and the thing is he doesn't know that is my best friend... and the kiss happened before I started dating him a lot of things happened before I started dating him... and now that I am ... it .. its keeps on happening... and I seriously don't know what to do ... I seriously don't ( Jake said frustrated)

That... sounds like a problem... but you love James or you think you do? (Nikki)

I ... I think I do ... I was going to talk to him... because I was going to leave him to go with her ... but ... we ended up leaving sooner than the expected ( Jake )

You don't love him then... well... maybe you can fall in love some how while you are here... (Nikki)

I hope so ... because... now I feel everything he does .. it's painful... ( I face down- Jake )

What do you mean ? (Nikki said confused)

I hate to even feel or say this ... but .. a woman's hand is never going to be the same as a man's ... not even their way of giving love... ( my eyes got full of fucking tears ... I fucking hate when this shite happens! -Jake )

So you love the way we... woman's give love... (Nikki)

I guess ... we can say it like that ... I just ... really miss her ... ( Jake )

(He loves her) I'm sorry you feel that way... (Nikki)

( I sighed and cleaned the tears that came out ) it's ok... I guess ... I ... I have to learn how to deal with it ... with this pain ... ( Jake )

But... you don't have to Jake... (Nikki)

How am I going to tell him... I want to leave him for a girl ... and I'm here ... I'm going to have to see him suffer if i tell him that ... ( Jake )

(I sighed) you are right... well give it Time... maybe you are just confused... (Nikki)

Yeah ... maybe... I probably just needed a bit of time away... ( Jake )

(Me siento mal por él/ I feel bad for him) I'll... take you... (thinking face) to eat some paella (Nikki)

That's sounds good... ( Jake smiled )

(We got up and we stared walking to this restaurant 30 minutes away from my house as we got there and we sat down ) I know you will like the food... (Nikki said and she order in Spanish)

Well it smells good here ... ( Jake said looking around then smiled )

Yeah... it does... I'm having a party at a friend house... want to come? (Nikki)

Oh ... umm sure ... ( Jake )

Nice... it's at 8 so we have to hurry... (she said happy)

Yes we do ( Jake chuckled)

(They got the food to them and they stared eating) this is good... (Nikki)

This is really good ( Jake smiled )

It's a birthday party so we ... are going to eat... cake... (Nikki)

Oh that's nice ... ( I smiled , and we kept eating for a few minutes until we finished the food - Jake )

Well... let's go change and my friend is picking us up (Nikki)

Alright ( we got up and went back to the house ... when we got there we changed to go to her friends party... this may not be that bad - Jake )

(Nikki got downstairs with a black crop top with transparent lines and a high waist skirt and some black converse )

( I saw her coming downstairs... holy shite ... please someone make me go blind now ... I even blushed because I was scared that I was going to look at her boobs ... she just smiled .. I think she knows I looked at her ... I have feeling she likes when people look at her ... - Jake)

Well... let's go! (Nikki got close to him) papá! ¡Ya me voy me llevo a Jake conmigo! (Nikki said "dad I'm leaving, I'm taking Jake with me")

(oh my god... she has piercings on the nipples ... they look hot ... oh my god! Jake stop thinking!) let's go (I smiled and we got out of the hose .. I was trying to not look at her - Jake)

(We got out of my house and got into my friend's car) Daniela this is Jake... she does speak English (Nikki said)

Hi Jake... welcome to my car. Call me Dani (Daniela said)

( oh my god ... can someone please make me go blind! ... I don't like to be Bi ... ugh! ) Hi... ( I had to be in the back seat... she just smiled through the mirror and I smiled back ... I took out my phone)

" Hey , how are you ginger ? " ( Kate's phone from Jake )

(Nikki and her friend were talking while Dani is driving)

"Hi pumpkin pie... missing you like crazy. I'm drunk" (Jake's phone)

( I smiled in a sweet way while looking at phone and even chuckled- Jake)

" I miss you too ... I swear if I could .. I would go back right now ... and don't get to drunk , please " ( Kate's phone )

"To late.. I don't know how am I txting right now lol" (Jake's phone)

" oh god Kate ... don't get out of your house ... try to stop drinking " ( Kate's phone)

( I was now worried for her ... oh god ... please don't do anything please... - Jake)

"I just stopped... I have... let me count" (Jake's phone)

" Kate ... please don't even touch one of those bottles anymore " ( Kate's phone)

"I'm not touching them Hahahaha I'm drinking them Hahahaha" (Jake's phone)

" Kate ! Please! Stop drinking! " ( Kate's phone)

"Come back Jake. I love you. I'm so alone without you :,(" (Jake's phone)

( I felt my heart pumping really fast and my cheeks burning... and felt happy even tho I know she's drunk... - Jake )

" I'll come back soon... In the least you expect... I'll be back with you " ( Kate's phone )

"Hahahaha I just fell and hit my pinky" (Jake's phone)

" ... Ha... Ha... Ha... " ( Kate's phone)

( oh god ... I hope she doesn't hit her head- Jake )

"I'm going..." (Jake's phone)

" your going where !? Don't get out of your house ! " ( Kate's phone)

"Oh god... you are a magician. I'm going out for... mmm Pizza! " (Jake's phone)

" oh my god! Kate ! Don't get out of your house! " ( Kate's phone)

"Why not? I can walk properly... call me you'll see!" (Jake's phone)

" Kate! Ugh! " ( Kate's phone)

( i took out my headphones and put them on... I started calling her by face time - Jake )

Hello! (Kate)

( I blushed when I saw her ... oh my god) Kate ... ( Jake )

Hi... handsome... (Kate said drunk)

Why are you naked ? ( Jake said and chuckled out of believe )

Am I naked? (She said and looked at her. Then she stared laughing) I need to buy clothes

( I laughed) Kate go put some clothes on... you'll get a cold ... ( Kate's phone)

(I walked to my closet and stared looking for underwear wear when I saw myself in the mirror I stared singing "Me too by Meghan Trainor"- Kate)

( I started laughing covering my mouth... ) oh god ... what are you doing ? ( Jake asked laughing )

I'm singing! (She put the cellphone in a table and stared changing putting her down underwear) you want me to dance? (Kate said drunk)

What ? ( I started laughing more ) you can fall ( Jake )

I been all night! I'll been all day! (She stared singing and dancing)

Oh my god Kate ( I started laughing covering my face with one hand - Jake )

(She put her shirt without a bra and walked to the cellphone) Jake... (Kate)

Yes ? ( Jake asked calming down)

I want to fuck you again (Kate said drunk)

( I got still and blushed but did a face of confusion) you what ? ( Jake asked and chuckled being confused)

I want to fuck you again while I give you a blow job (Kate)

( I blushed so bad ) when did that happen? ( Jake asked shy and confused)

(She stared laughed) today at midnight... god the way you moan... I'm getting wet just to think about it (Kate)

( I blushed so bad and started laughing nervously covering my face ) oh god Kate ... I can't believe you did that ... ( Jake said now really shy )

Why not you are hot and bi... I can please you every time you like... you even screamed on pleasure (Kate)

I did what !? ( I asked shocked and my white skin was now so red - Jake)

God you look so sexy Jake... I need you now (Kate)

( I covered my face with one hand ) Kate ... oh god ... ( Jake was now really really shy )

Wait... where are you going? (Kate just realized that Jake is an a car)

To buy food ... ( Jake said shy )

Oh... (she got up and stared walking to her room and when she got out she stared crying)

Kate ... what happened? ( Jake asked worried but still shy )

You were supposed to be here... we were supposed to be happy... now I'm alone... Jake... I have to go... have fun... (Kate said crying)

( I felt pain to see her like that .. even my eyes got full of tears) I'll be back with you in no time ...please take care ... ( Jake said sad and shy )

You too... Let me see your face one more time... (Kate said)

( I sighed and just moved my hand from my face and looked at her ... I gave her a sweet smile... - Jake )

You are so cute, sweet and hot... all at same time... god you are perfect Jake... take care... don't forget about me... (Kate)

I won't ever forget about you ... ( I smiled and she hang up with a smiled ... i sighed and put my phone and headphones away... I just rubbed my face not noticing Dani stopped the car - Jake )

Bájate y decile a ese tío que se apure (Dani said to Nikki "her down and tell that dude to hurry as Nikki got down)

( I just looked at Nikki get down of the car ...- Jake )

( I went to knock on Alex's door ) tio! Apurate! ( Nikki said " dude! Hurry up! " )

( I wonder who she's picking up ... well who they are picking up ... I just noticed Dani looking at me mirror:.. it's very strange but attractive that she has 2 different color eyes ... one is blue and the other one I'm not sure if it's brown or green- Jake )

So... vacations? Or what kind of trip are you on? (Dani asked)

I'm only on vacations... ( Jake said and looked at her )

(She turned around to look at him better) are you bi? (Dani)

( why does everyone ask that ) in the matter of fact, yes I am ... ( Jake )

Nice... we can play then... (Dani)

Play ? ( I chuckled nervously) what kind of game ? ( Jake )

Strip poker (Dani said with a smirk on her face)

( I got still and laughed nervously) oh... ( Jake )

It's fun... (she said and turned around when she saw Nikki and Alex coming to the car)

( oh god ! What did I get myself into ! Wasn't it a birthday party!? ... - Jake )

( Nikki opened the car door) Alex this is Jake ...( Nikki)

( oh my god ... why is everyone so attractive here !- Jake )

Hi Jake.. Nikki told me you don't speak Spanish (Alex said getting into the car) feliz no cumpleaños Dani... (happy not birthday, alex said)

Hey ... and no I don't speak Spanish... ( happy no birthday!? What the fuck! These fuckers ! Oh god ! This is what I get for trusting people! This Alex was looking at me ... then I remember when Nikki told me ... that her friend is going to want to fuck me ... oh my fucking god ! Kill me now ! - Jake )

Gracias Alex ... ( Dani said with a smirk and started driving)

I like your tattoos... (Alex said)

( fuck! ) oh thanks ... I like yours too ... ( i smiled , I was nervous... I swear I'll freak out if he's the type of person who touches peoples tattoos! - Jake )

They look really nice on you... (Alex)

Thanks ...( I couldn't help blushing a bit because I'm fucking nervous! I just smiled - Jake)

Este tío esa bien bueno (alex said this guy is hot)

No te lo vayas a comer alex... espera que juguemos.. (don't eat it alex. Wait till we play - Dani said)

( ahh! Help me ! Help me ! Don't tell me they will do some kind of human sacrifice! - Jake )

( Nikki laughed) si ya se que te lo quieres follar ( Nikki)

( please someone help! Help me please! I just passed my fingers through my hair ... I probably did wrong this guy looked at me weird,.. help! - Jake )

Claro que si lo quiero follar pero Dani también quiere (of course I want to fuck him but also Dani wants to- alex said)

Cállate alex! (Shut up alex!- Dani said and she laughed nervously)

( oh my god ! Help me ! Help! Someone help ! I just lay my head on the seat looking to the car ceiling... someone help ... - Jake)

No me olvides a mi ...el tio esta bueno... porque No lo probocas ( " don't forget about me ... the dude is hot .. why don't you provoke him " - Nikki said and laughed to bother Alex and Dani )

( Noooooo Noooooooooo Nooooooooooooooo someone help! Ill jump of the car now ! - Jake )

No creo sea alguien fácil de provocar Nikki (I don't think he is easy to provoke - alex said)

Que cobarde... yo me lo follaba ya (what a coward... I'll fuck him now- Dani said)

( kill me ! I'm so dead ! - Jake )

No lo harias... pruevalo ( " you wouldn't dare ... prove it " - Nikki said and laughed)

( why!? Why ?! - Jake )

Maneja tu Alex... (you drive alex ... she stopped the car and changed sits with Alex)

Hey Jake... are you ok? (Dani said now sitting next to Jake)

Im... fine ... ( I'm nervous as fuck! I just rubbed my eye ... these people are getting me nervous... can someone please help me ! ... they are all looking at me so weird - Jake )

Alex ... pence que te lo ibas a follar (Alex... I thought you were going to fuck him - Nikki said and laughed)

No comas ansias Nikki (don't get desperate Nikki- alex said)

(I got close to Jake and put my hand on his leg) I like your tattoos Jake... (Dani)

( I got still ) Thanks ... ( I moved her hand not in a mean way - Jake )

Va a ser dificil el tio... ( this dude is going to be hard - Nikki said )

( I'm not going to let some fuckers come and want me to let one of them fuck me .. and to me fuck the others ... - Jake )

(I looked at him) you smell so good... (I got close to his neck)

( I got still and blushed) Thank you I guess ... ( I moved a bit away... someone help me ! Nikki and Alex were looking at me ... like if I was some kind of fresh meat ! - Jake )

and you have boyfriend... girlfriend...? (She lift up a bit more her skirt and got more close to Jake)

Boyfriend... ( I was getting nervous not even looking at her ... I don't want to get raped! They are looking at me sooooo weird ! - Jake )

Tia! Eres una gilipollas! Que no nos has dicho que tiene novio! (Dude you are a fucker! You didn't tell us he has boyfriend!- Dani said and Alex looked at Nikki sideways)

( I understand everything! - Jake )

No importa... el novio Es un gilipollas ( it doesn't matter... the boyfriend is a fucker - Nikki said )

( why do they want me to be with them - Jake )

Jake... can you check my knee it's hurting me... (I put my leg on lis legs)

( she put her leg really close to my manhood... I even blushed... I got to say she's really hot ... ) it... it will pass ... ( I was blushing so bad ... I felt her hand on my arm ... oh god ... someone kill me - Jake )

(I grabbed his hand and put it in my leg) can you rub my leg... it's hurting me... (Dani said trying to play the weak one)

( I'm not trying to cheat on James ... anymore...I just chuckled nervously...I tried to move my hand - Jake )

(I grabbed his hand ) you are hot Jake... (I stared moving his hand up to my underwear by rubbing my legs)

( I chuckled nervously and blushed even more) Thanks ... I ... I guess ... ( I was trying to pull my hand away not trying to be mean ! - Jake )

(I let his hand go and sit down correctly) Tia Nikki... yo creo no le gustan las mujeres... nunca me había sentido tan rechazada... (dude Nikki, I think he doesn't like girls... I have never feel so rejected- Dani said)

El tio me dijo le gustan las mujeres ... no entiendo porque no esta reaccionando ... ( the dude told me he likes girls ... I don't understand why he isn't reacting... - Nikki said )

( I'm not an easy person! God ! - Jake )

Tal vez no le gusto... (I think he doesn't like me... she moved a bit more feeling ugly)

Qureo que el tio esta tratando ser leal ( I think the dude is just trying to be loyal - Nikki said )

( god ... I just rubbed my face and looked a bit out of the window... feeling so awkward... and scared- Jake )

Bueno... déjenlo... pero que lo follamos lo follamos (Alex Said " Well... leave him. But we are going to fuck him" )

Y yo que le traigo ganas y el no caso... (and I want to let him fuck me and he doesn't look at me- Dani)

( I got still... my heart started pumping really really fast ... oh god ! ... worst time to feel sleepy...ugh! I can't fall asleep! We finally got to this house ... I don't want to get down... - Jake )

Ya solo espera ... lo vamos a follar de seguro ( just wait ... we are going to fuck Him for sure - Nikki )

( someone please... please kill me ! - Jake )

Let's go Jake... I do have some cake... and I'll order food... (Dani said getting down)

Y tus papás? (Alex said- and your parents?)

No están... vendrán en dos días... (they are not here... they are going to get back in two days - Dani said and they got into the house)

( I want to die ... right now ... what if they rape me or something! I was just there when this Alex guy got close ... someone kill me ! - Jake )

Alguien se lo quiero follar ya ( Nikki said with a flirty look on her face looking at Jake - someone wants to fuck him now )

( Don't day that ! Don't ! Say! That!- Jake )

Hey Jake ... how long you have with your boyfriend? (Alex said and Dani got a big carpet and put it in the center of the living room so they can sit down)

2... 2 months... ( Jake said a bit nervous)

That's not much ( Nikki said and sat down next to Dani ... Alex and Jake sat next to each other)

Yeah... you guys are just starting... and how is your boyfriend? (Dani)

Is he handsome? (Alex)

( I just looked at Nikki- Jake)

He's dating my ... stepbrother ( Nikki)

Ugh! (Dani and Alex said making a funny face)

( awkward... I just bit my lip in sign of being nervous and awkward- Jake )

I know ... ( Nikki said and rolled her eyes just to think of James )

Tu hermanastro es un demonio disfrazado de oveja... (your stepbrother is a devil with a costume of sheep- Dani)

Si... puede ser muy pesado... (yes... he can be mean..- alex)

( how mean can he be ... I just sighed in a low way ... and just looked and my rose tattoo on my hand and started touching it ... - Jake )

( Nikki made a hand sign to Dani and Alex to look at Jake )

El entiende? (Alex asked... does he understands? )

No ... no entiende el español ... ( Nikki- no ... no he doesn't understand Spanish )

( I do understand... which make things awkward- Jake )

What's wrong Jake? (Dani)

What ? ( I looked at her ) no nothing ... just a bit tired... ( I got still when they all looked at me ... they make me nervous! - Jake )

Do you want a drink ? ( Nikki)

I'll brink it... come help me Jake... (Dani)

(Alex chuckled and lay down)

No ... no it's ok... I'll help you Dani... ( Nikki said and looked at her like saying " think about what you said ! " )

( now I'm scared! Oh god ! - Jake )

Ohh... ok... thanks Nikki... (I wanted to kiss him- Dani)

(They walked away) I don't have boyfriend or girlfriend (Alex said to Jake)

Oh really? ... why not ? ( Not that I really really care - Jake )

I don't want anyone to be bothering me... or hurting me... (I looked at Jake)

Oh... yeah ... you have a point there ... ( I sighed , just to think how James was acting)

My last boyfriend was a mess and my ex girlfriend she was... crazy... (Alex)

Sounds like you had a hard time ... ( Jake said and looked at him )

I did... so now I'm just having fun... (Alex looked at Jake)

Well... I guess if you are ok with it ... then it's ok... ( Jake )

I have crazy friends and also nice... so yeah I'm ok with it... (Alex)

Oh , oh ok ... ( Jake )

I know you don't care... (he chuckled and sat down)

( I chuckled) sorry... I'm just not good talking with people... ( Jake said chuckling)

Yeah... (I got up and went to my bad and took out my ps4. I walked back to the carpet and sat down- Alex)

" I want to get the fuck out of here " ( Jake said in Russian ... he's half Russian because of his mom)

(I looked at him) what? (Alex)

Oh sorry... I'm half Russian so ... I was just talking to myself ( Jake said and chuckled nervously)

Oh ok... (this guy is a bit weird- alex)

Mhmm...( i said and just rubbed my face with one hand ... I miss Kate - Jake )

(The girls got back and they gave us the drinks- Alex)

I have the bottle so we can play.. truth or dare... (Dani)

( I just looked at my drink... there's something wrong with it ... they have combined 3 different types of drinks ... - Jake )

Well lets play ... but before ... let's drink ( Nikki)

Ok... (Alex and Dani said and stared drinking)

I'll move the bottle first... (Dani said and put herself in crawling position and rolled the bottle)

( I got the drink close to my mouth... it smells really strong ... I just drank from it ... holy shite this is strong ... - Jake )

Seguro que no te pasaste ( are you sure you didn't over did it - Nikki said to Dani )

No creo... yo he tomado eso y no es tan fuerte... (I don't think so. I have drink it and is not that strong- Dani)

No lo vayas a matar... (you better not kill him- alex)

How many drinks did you combine? ( Jake said feeling dizzy)

( Nikki got still and looked at Dani )

(I looked at him... he knows about drinks) just three... (Dani)

Don't tell me ... you combined... whiskey, vodka , and rum? ( they are so fucking stupid! They don't know how to drink ! - Jake )

(I just looked at him... no one has ever made me feel ugly and stupid in one day...- Dani)

(Alex looked at Jake...)

Someone over did the vodka ... ( I just rubbed my face , I was feeling dizzy... I forgot my cigarettes ... the only thing that calms me down) oh well... ( Jake )

Well... let just ... play ( Nikki said getting a bit desperate noticing that Jake was getting already drunk , they put a lot of vodka so the effects were faster )

(I rolled the bottle again- Dani)

It's Jake's turn... truth or dare? (Alex)

Dare ... ( Jake said already having symptoms of being drunk )

( Nikki smiled )

You should kiss everyone in the group... (Alex said)

(He won't do it- Dani)

( I chuckled) sure ... ( I was already drunk because of that fucking vodka ... holy shite ... that drink was strong...I looked at him... I chuckled trying to keep my vision straight... I placed my myself in a crawling position and crawled to him I noticed he bit his lip and I smirk as I finally got close to him ... and just kissed him... I was so drunk! - Jake )

That's hot ... ( Nikki said biting her lip )

That's so sexy... (Dani said)

(I was kissing him back as I was getting even excited- alex)

( I pull away biting his lip and noticed he was getting excited... I chuckled in a very flirty way ... I just started crawling to Dani ... god damnit I'm so drunk... I just felt someone pressed my butt ... and I kissed her - Jake )

He's so sexy and hot ( Nikki said in an excited way )

(I stared kissing him back... and stared making the kiss intense I won't lost time with slow kisses- Dani)

I like this game (alex)

( I was kissing her also intense as I pulled away...also biting her lip... then I looked at Nikki... I smiled in a flirty way because I was so drunk... I also crawled to her to later kiss her ... - Jake )

( I started kissing him back also making the kiss intense... this guys is so sexy - Nikki)

Ok... time is done... (Dani said and moved Jake) now you roll the bottle and it's your turn to day a dare or a question (Dani)

You were jealous (alex said laughing)

( I just chuckled and bit my lip... I place my self in crawling position to roll the bottle and it pointed to Alex ... I sat down and looked at him ) Truth or Dare ... ( Jake said giving him a teasing look to get Alex excited)

I really like this game ...a lot ( Nikki said with a smirk )

I'll go for truth this time... (I'm afraid he would give me something hard to do...)

Coward (Dani)

( I chuckled ) how many people... have you had sex with ? ( Jake asked drunk and lay on the floor )

Your such a coward Alex ( Nikki)

Shut up Nikki... and you too Dani... (he looked at Jake) sex... mm... like ... 10 maybe... (Alex said and Dani started laughing)

( my eyes were wide open and just laughed) I'm catching up ... ( Jake said laughing)

( Nikki was laughing with Dani and Jake ) that's a lot ... ( she said laughing)

No it's not... you are the whore here not me (alex said to Nikki and started laughing)

Oh my god ! Alex shut up ! ( Nikki)

( I was just laughing looking at the ceiling... the I put my Hands on top of my head - Jake )

Ok... I'll roll the bottle (I grab it and rolled it stopped pointing at Nikki) so... dare or truth? (Alex)

Dare ... ( Nikki)

( I looked at them sideways while laying down-Jake )

I dare you... to take off your shirt... I can see your boobs so you don't need it (alex said laughing)

That's true! (Dani said)

( she laughed and took off her shirt and threw it to the side ) there... I did my dare ... now it's my turn ( she got in a crawling position and rolled the bottle... it stopped pointing at Dani ) truth or dare ? ( Nikki)

( I was looking at them ... and Nikki... I got to admit she's hot ...'oh god ... I'm so drunk ... - Jake )

I'm not a coward so dare... (Dani said and smiled)

I'm not a coward... (Alex)

I dare you ... to stay In your underwear for the whole game ...( Nikki said and smiled )

( I just chuckled... feeling so drunk... I started feeling like getting fucked ... oh god ... I just sat down passing my fingers through my hair ... - Jake )

Ok... (I got up and took off my shirt And threw it to the side slowly I stared pulling my skirt down just staying in this transparent one piece white underwear - Dani)

Wow that's so hot! (Alex)

Really hot ( Jake said drunk )

I got to admit it is hot ... ( Nikki said in a flirty voice)

(She blushed) I just bought it... (she sat down)

Looks good ( Jake said drunk )

Let's keep playing... ( Nikki said covering her boobs a bit with her hair )

(I put in crawling position and I looked at Jake... then I rolled the bottle for my luck he was next) so? (Dani)

Dare... ( Jake )

This game is getting god ... ( Nikki said and looked at Dani waiting for her to say Jakes dare )

Let's get all fit in... take off your clothes to show us your body... you can leave your underwear (Dani)

Ok... ( I chuckled actually not wanting to do it ... but I got up and started taking my clothes in a seductive way ... and yeah I felt a bit embarrassed... it was notorious I had a big ... well that ...god I'm sooooo drunk! - Jake )

Oh my god ! You are so sexy ... ( Nikki said looking at Jakes body )

That's what I call a good hot body (Dani bit her lip)

I'm speechless... (Alex)

Thanks ... ( I blushed and chuckled... I sat down again ...) well... my turn... ( I got in a crawling position to roll the bottle and it stopped pointing at Alex ... I looked at him ) Truth or Dare ? ( Jake )

Oh god ... I can't stop looking at you ( Nikki said to Jake )

I'll do dare... (Alex)

(I was looking at Jake he is so handsome- Dani)

Let's all get fair ... take off your clothes... just leave your underwear... ( I was feeling like getting fucked for some reason... stupid alcohol- Jake )

( I can't stop looking at him! He's handsome- Nikki)

Ok... just to be fair... (I got up and stared taking my clothes off and I sat down... this makes me nervous- Alex)

You are not that bad (Dani said even tho she has seen him naked)

Your hot ... ( Jake said drunk)

Not that bad ... ( Nikki said even tho her and Dani has seen him naked )

God... (I grabbed the bottle and rolled.. it was for Jake) so? (Alex)

Truth... ( Jake said and lay on the floor)

( Nikki was looking at Jakes body still )

What do you want the most? (Alex)

(He is hot... - Dani)

I want to get fucked ( Jake said really drunk even biting his lip not thinking about he said )

He is so hot ... ( Nikki said and she kept looking at Jake ... ) Alex... why don't you go ahead ... and give him what he wants ... ( Nikki said excited)

(Alex smiled and started to get close to Jake to later kiss him)

( I started kissing him back making the kiss intense and he just started touching me ... making me moan while kissing him... a few minutes later my mind became black - Jake )

( I started waking up ... feeling that my hands were touching something weird ... I moved my hand a bit a heard moaning... I opened one eye and I got still ... it was Alex next to me ... then I looked to the other side and it was Dani there with my hand on her boob and my other hand was on Alex's dick... when I looked to the side of my feet I saw Nikki with her leg on my manhood... oh my god! I closed my eyes ...ple the fucking dreaming! - Jake )

(I stared waking up and I saw Jake's hand on my boob I moved it and put it on my leg to sat down) mi cabeza... ("my head"... Dani said and grabbed her head; alex and Nikki where still sleeping)

( please be dreaming! Please be fucking dreaming! I was feeling pain ... a lot of pain ... I think someone fucked me hard ... oh god ! I just faked like I started waking up ... actually wanting to cry of about to have an attack ! - Jake )

(I looked at Jake) good morning... you want coffee? (Dani whispered)

( I was feeling like dying! ) good morning... and yes please... ( Jake whispered and sat down feeling a lot more pain )

Let's go downstairs... (she whispered and got up to put a gray crop top, in top she put a black kind of swimsuit showing her belly and her butt. Then she stared walking downstairs) close the door... (she said to Jake m)

( I blushed like hell... I got out of the bed covering myself feeling like crying... I got downstairs and started putting my boxers on... my hands were shaking a bit ... I didn't notice Dani was watching me - Jake )

Are you ok? (Dani said looking at Jake shaking)

I'm ... I'm fine ... ( my heart was pumping really fast ... I mean... it's not the first time ... I've been with ... people... but not 3 ... just 2 ...oh god ... - Jake )

I'll give you a coffee... (She stared walking to the kitchen with Jake) so Jake tell me why James? (Dani said preparing the coffee)

( I was about to have a panic attack) he ... he makes me happy... and ... treats me well... ( my voice broke a bit I just cleared my throat..., oh god - Jake )

He does...? (She looked at him)

Yes ... he does ... ( my eyes got full of tears while I was facing a bit down.,, I just rubbed my cheeks - Jake )

Want me to tell you something... just don't tell him I told you... (Dani)

Sure ... and I won't tell him... ( Jake )

We tried to date... but he is really so gay... and so fake... (Dani)

Oh... I didn't know that ... and what do you mean by fake ? ( Jake )

When he is not around his dad... he is nice and sweet... but when his dad is close... he is different... that's one of the reasons I stopped the thing... that was almost 2 years ago that one of his reasons to stop coming here... (Dani said and stared serving the coffee)

Oh.. well.. Nikki told me something about him acting all fake ... but I never really knew why ... I mean .. last time he's dad was around.,, I guess he treated me well... the thing changed when we were alone ... and then he became the sweet guy again...it was confusing.,.. ( Jake )

You will get confused... he is like that... his dad never accepted him like from heart... you know for been gay... and James tries to act more manly... he can be different... (she rubbed her arm and face down)

Did he ... hurt you ? ( Jake )

(She sat down and sighed) a couple of times... (Dani said not looking at Jake)

What did he do ? ( Jake )

He was telling me something about my dress that it was to short to get out... or that I was showing to much boobs... I told him to let me be myself and not telling me how to dress... His dad was there who looked at him like saying "do something!" As he did... he grabbed my arm and press it really hard (Dani said and her voice broke)

" that fucker " ( Jake said in Russian ) don't feel bad ... it was good you decided to stop things ... he can't be treating anyone like that ... ( Jake said concerned )

Yeah it was good... but I did let him treat me bad many times... he did that like 3 more times the last thing that made me break up was that he slapped my mouth, he cut my lip... just be because his dad told him if he was going to let me answer like I was doing... that was the last then he decided to leave that was 2 years ago... he downs like to see me... he can but he doesn't like... but you'll see it... Nikki has a dinner tonight and we are going (Dani)

( I looked at her actually feeling shocked) he sounds really really fake .,. I feel bad .. that .. he treated you bad ... ( Jake )

It's ok... I guess... but that left me a bit afraid to date... I don't do dates after that... (Dani?

I mean... not all people are the same ... maybe not date someone that fast ... first have dates with them ... until you know that person well... ( Jake )

Maybe one day I'll try... (she smiled to Jake)

You'll know when you are ready ( Jake smiled )

You are nice... I hope James doesn't hurt you... (Dani said and looked at him) take some cookies they are in that jar

Thanks...( I smiled and took some cookies -Jake)

(Some time passed and they got ready to get back to Nikki's house... when they got there James was in the living room and kept looking at Jake and then he saw Dani he face to other side)

Thanks Dani ... for bringing me ... ( I smiled to her , and she smiled back ... - Jake )

(Dani walked with Nikki to her room)

What are you doing with her? (James said)

( I looked at James ) " like if you care " ( I said In Russian) no nothing ... they just invited me to a birthday party that's all... ( Jake )

(What did he said?) Who is the one that we have to celebrate? (James)

It was yesterday... so it doesn't need to be celebrated... ( there wasn't any birthday party ) " my head hurts so much " ( Jake said in Russian)

What are you talking? (James)

Huh? ( I looked at him confused) I'll go take a shower...( I started walking upstairs, when he got up ... the dad was also there -Jake)

(I took his arm) what did you said Jake?

I'll go take a shower? ( I'll play dumb-Jake )

Te quiere ver la cara de idiota ( he wants to make you look like a stupid head - Tom said to James )

(I felt pain when my dad told me that... I felt like crying) Jake... you know you said something else... what was it!? (James)

( I looked at his dad shocked I looked at James ... this is what Dani talked about... I made him let go off my arm when I felt he was pressing it ) I didn't say anything else ( Jake )

Jake... (I don't want to be mean and he is not helping) just tell me what the hell did you just said! (James)

That my head hurts!? ( Jake) after that I said I'll go take a shower...

(My dad looked at me and I looked at Jake) yeah ok... (I hope my dad doesn't say anything to me- james)

" fucking faker " ( I said in Russian and grabbed my head so they can believe I was talking about my head ) now ... if I'm even excuse from here I'll go take a shower ( Jake started walking upstairs)

Lo vas a dejar a ese tio , que te falte el respeto ( are you going to let that dude, show you no respect - Tom said to James)

El no hizo nada... (he didn't do anything- James said)

Y lo ultimo que te dijo ? ( and the last thing he said - Tom said )

Que le duele la cabeza? (That he is having a headache?- james)

( Jake was already taking a shower)

You don't know that language... he could've offended you ... and what about " Now... if I'm even excuse I'll go take a shower " ... you never told him he could leave , didn't you ? ( Tom said getting things into James head)

(I was confused) no I didn't... but... he was fine leaving... I guess (James)

He still doesn't respect you ... you should show him ... who is the man of the relationship ( Tom said )

(Pain... more pain... he still can't accept that I like boys) sure dad you are right... (james)

I'm just telling you ... if you don't show him how to respect you ... he never will... ( he got up and walked away)

( I got out of the shower... now looking for what clothes to wear while I was in a towel- Jake )

I'll go talk to him... (I got up and stared walking upstairs when I saw Dani) hi...

Hi James... (Dani said serious)

Have you tell something about us to Jake... (James)

If I did is not your business (Dani)

He is my boyfriend! Is my business! What happened with you was different! I don't even like you! (James)

(That hurt me) well... be nice to him then don't be the super man your dad wants you to be! (Dani said hurt)

What are you talking about Dani!? You where a whore Dani! (James)

What are you saying James! I never cheated on you! And you deserve it! But I didn't! (Dani)

( I was shirtless when I heard screaming... I opened my room door and saw Dani and James arguing...what the hell is going on ? - Jake )

Dani just leave this idiot...the only good thing he know how to do ... is be a faker ( Nikki said angry at James and pulled Dani to her room)

( now ... I have a feeling that he's going to come screaming at me ... now that Dani got him more mad ... but ... he deserves it ... I close the door actually hoping he doesn't come in here - Jake )

Bloody whore... (I said now angry... and walked to Jake's room) Jake! (I got inside his room)

( I gave a jump and looked at him ... oh god he's angry) yes ? ( Jake said trying to sound normal)

Why are treating me like a stupid person!(James)

What !? I am not ! ( Jake )

Yes you did! You left me all day here yesterday and you didn't come to sleep! And you came here today and talk in other language! That I don't even know! (James)

It's my fucking language! Now I can't even speak in my language! And I just fell asleep! God ! I don't know why you are making a fucking big deal over shite ! ( Jake )

You bloody language! What are you talking about! Your language is English! And I'm making a big deal because my boyfriend left me here! And went to who knows house! Talking who knows what! (James)

I'm fucking half Russian! And I never said anything bad ! ( I did ) and I just fell asleep!( Jake ) god!

Stop fucking screaming at me Jake! You were the one who left me here! I'm the one who has the right to be angry! (James)

Then stop fucking screaming at me ! And I just fell asleep! My fucking god ! ( I kept looking for my shirt not even looking at him anymore even tho I know he doesn't like that - Jake )

Jake I'm Fucking talking to you! At least look at me! (James)

Sorry... were you talking to me ? ( I looked at him - Jake )

Ducking idiot! Always trying to be funny and dumb... (James said mad and got close to Jake and took his arm hard) don't play dumb with me Jake, I hate it!

Ah! ( I screamed in pain , even my eyes got full of tears of the pain) let me fucking go! ( i said trying to push him away - Jake )

You always making me feel stupid by playing the dumb! I'm tired of that game of yours! (He pulled Jake to him)

( I let out another scream of pain even tears got out of my eyes ) Ah! Didn't you say you hate when Tim pressed your hand ! ( i said in pain trying to push him as hard as I could - Jake )

(I got still and felt pain remembering how I felt... I let him go and have some steps backwards) just don't play like that with me Jake... and don't talk to me in other language that I can't understand (James said more calm)

( I was rubbing my arm wanting to break down in tears ) you fucking dickhead ! What the fuck is your stupid problem you idiot! Your such a fucking foolish little shite ! Motherfucker! ( I got out of the room and went to Nikki's room rubbing my arm ... he left his hand marked - Jake )

Jake what happened!? ( Nikki said worried and walked to him )

(I sat down in the bed feeling bad and stupid not knowing what he said... but I know it wasn't good- James)

Don't you see Nikki is obvious James hurt him too... you should leave him Jake... (Danni)

( I was rubbing my arm feeling a lot of pain and facing down... ) I can't ... right now ... ( Jake said sad even his voice broke )

You shouldn't be with an idiot like James ... ( Nikki said and took Jake hand to see his arm )

That looks bad... I'll go for some ice... (Dani said and walked downstairs to get some ice then she walked back to Nikki's room) here Jake put it on your arm... (Dani)

( I took the ice and place it on my arm ... I even groaned a bit ... I was facing down... feeling like shite ... I wanted to cry so bad ... but I didn't... I don't like people seeing me like that - Jake )

Don't worry Jake ... he'll probably stop ... ( Nikki said knowing that's not true )

(I was feeling bad for him... I know how is he feeling, I was there...) you can stay at my house Jake... you don't have to deal with this... (Dani)

I'll... I'll think about it ... I just don't want to bother ...( Jake said sad )

( I feel really bad for him... I don't even know what to say - Nikki)

Is not a bother... really... I been there I know how you feel... (Dani)

I'll... just think about it ... ( Jake said sad )

Ok... take your time... (Dani said and Nikki's mom say to got down the dinner was ready) Nikki put something to cover your boobs... (Dani said)

Yeah ... I know I have too ...( she got up and changed shirts to cover her boobs )

( I just sighed looking at my arm ... fuck .. not this shite again... - Jake )

Lo siento... no quiero a tu papá diciendo lo zorras que somos... (I'm sorry I don't want you dad saying how whore we are - Dani)

It's ok... let's go downstairs... ( Nikki said )

( we all got out of her room and walked downstairs... when I saw James for some reason my heart started pumping really fast... I just face down... actually feeling scared... - Jake )

(We sat down in an awkward silence tom was looking at me mad. For him I'm a whore that couldn't be good for his son... - Dani)

Jake can you bring me those cups... (James said fixing the table)

Mhmm... ( I wasn't looking at him ... I just brought him those cups ... my arm was hurting... thanks to him- Jake )

And also those plates and the forks... don't forget the napkins (James said)

Can you give me a break!? I don't have a lot of arms and legs to bring everything ( Jake said serious)

Vas a dejar que te able asi ? ( are you going to let him talk to you like that - Tom said )

( oh god no - Nikki)

(I looked at dad then Jake... I don't want to be mean but I have to so my dad will accept me... I just hit Jake in the mouth hard but not to hard) don't talk to me like that! (James)

(I got still- Dani)

James... (Nikki's mom)

( I got still and looked at him angry ... I kicked his manhood with my knee really hard and then gave him another hard punch in the stomach) Don't ever fucking touch me ! ( Jake said angry)

Finally ( Nikki said glad that someone hit James )

( Tom got in shock)

Fuck Jake... (James said in pain)

Nikki... (her mom said and looked at her like saying "go now ")

(I was in shock- Dani)

You are such a fucking faker ! Just trying to be accepted by others ! ( I pushed him really hard to make him fall )

Dani let's go , Jake you too ... ( Nikki said and grabbed Jakes arm and Dani's to pull them out of the house )

(I felt pain and just looked at him) Jake... I'm sorry... Jake... (James said but he can't get up for the pain he is feeling)

(We got out of the house my body was shaking just to remember how James hit me when we were dating- Dani)

( I was breathing a bit fast feeling a lot of anger and sadness... we got inside Dani's car ... ) Does anyone ... by any chance has a cigarette... ? ( Jake said feeling anxiety)

( Tom was looking at James in shock ... then he looked to the door )

I do... (Dani said and took some from her car door and passed to Jake)

Jake! (I got up how I could and walked outside but it was to late Dani was now driving away. I'm so stupid... for listening to my dad now I lost him)

Thanks ... ( I grabbed the cigarette and Nikki passed me a lighter... the window had to be open because of the smoke ... I just started smoking having a lot of mixed feelings inside me ... - Jake )

Alex said he wants to go to the beach .. we can go pick him up ... and go ( Nikki )

( I didn't even care I was just smoking ,.. wanting to get my head correctly... they drove to Alex's house and by that time I had finished my cigarette and fell asleep..., - Jake )

Debe estar cansado (he must be tired - Dani said and parked her car in front of Alex house)

Si ... lo mas seguro... ese idiota que tiene de novio ("yes… for sure that idiot that has for boyfriend" Nikki said and Alex got inside the car to sit next to Jake )

Wow... what happened to his arm... (Alex said)

The fucker of James hurt him like he did with me... (Dani said)

James is a fucking idiot... good thing Jake defended himself when James hit him on the mouth ( Nikki)

I don't get why James does that... last time I talk to him he told me he hates that... I mean he is grumpy but he is nice when his dad is not around (alex)

I don't know... all I know he is a fucker... (Dani)

He's a faker ... just wants to be accepted... and he has to hit other people in order to fit In ( Nikki said and looked at Jake who was sleeping lay his head on the seat a bit close to Alex )

(I just stared playing with his hair. Poor guy- alex)

We should go to this restaurant next to the beach... the food there is delicious (Dani)

Yeah ... we should go there ... maybe that's what we all need ( Nikki said and smiled )

(I drove to this place and I parked the car) Jake... lets go... (Dani said getting down the car)

Jake... (I moved his hair- alex)

( I started waking up feeling someone touching my hair ... for a second I felt like crying... I just opened my eyes slowly and saw it was Alex ... for some reason I felt pain... and also pain in my arm ... he smiled and we all got down of the car ... I was just rubbing my cheeks feeling like crying- Jake )

You guys go look for a table outside... Dani and I will go order the food ( Nikki said and walked inside the place with Dani )

( I sighed trying so hard not to brake down in tears... I just rubbed my arm- Jake )

Don't be sad... he didn't mean it... (Alex said while they were walking)

I just ... don't like that he wants to be someone he's not ... ( I sighed ) and I never thought .. someone would do this to me again... ( Jake said sad )

Again? (Alex said and they sat down)

Yeah ... my ... real .. dad .. hurt me really bad ... and also my ex ... ( my eyes got full of tears) and I really didn't want anyone else to do that ... he did the same thing as James ... ( Jake )

I'm sorry... I hope you can soon find happiness... (I don't know what got into me... I kissed him- alex)

( I got still... I really didn't know why he did that ... my heart was pumping really fast .. I seriously don't know what got into me ... I kissed him back - Jake )

(I kept kissing him... then I pulled away) you are a nice person... you will find someone... or you an stay with us.. and be happy with us... (Alex said)

( I was in a bit of shock blushing... my heart was pumping really fast but really fast...I seriously didn't know what to say ...) I ... I don't know ... at the end ... something happens:... ( now I started feeling insecure of myself... again... how I felt with Zack ... and Alex was smiling... making me blush even more - Jake )

What do you mean something happened? (Alex said smiling but confused)

I mean... it just ... that ... after .. my ex ... I started feeling more insecure ... and when I feel like I don't need to feel that way anymore... something happens and I start feeling like that ... ( Jake said feeling bad and sad , you could see it in his face )

Jake... you don't have to feel insecure... I like you and the girls... they are crazy for you... you have everything... that why I'm telling you, you an be happy with us... (Alex)

( but ... I really just want to be with one person... not 3 ... it's not like they are not hot ... because I mean they are ... but ... it's just ... I don't know ... if This is normal..:. ) and what am I going to do about James ... ( Jake )

I don't know about him... (Alex said and the girls got there to sit down) did you guys order hamburgers? (Alex)

We did! The best of the place... you'll see when you taste them Jake... (Dani)

Well they look delicious... ( I smiled and looked to the other side ... I got in shock... I probably got pale ... my heart started pumping really fast I face to the food ... oh god ... I'm about to have heart attack ... - Jake )

Jake ... that guy looks exactly like you ... and that women too ... ( Nikki said shocked)

( I was about to start hyperventilating... my heart is even hurting... they never talked to me ... I even felt like crying- Jake )

Jake? (Matthew said and smiled) what are you doing here?

( I started breathing a bit fast ... oh god ... I want to cry so bad ...I just looked at him... and my heart hurt a lot ... ) I'm... here on vacations... ( Jake said in a low voice)

( Samantha was smiling) I'm really glad to see you here ( she said happy and smiling)

( I felt a lot of pain in my heart... they have almost two years without talking to me ... and now they do ... even smile ... I saw a little girl next to my mom... now I feel so bad I want to start crying so bad ! - Jake )

We were planning on going at the end of this year to see you... and also Isabella (Matt said and smiled) this is Benjamin your brother

(I looked at this boy and hide behind my mom- Benjamin)

He is 3 years old... (Matt said)

( pain... a lot of pain ... I just want to cry so bad ... like I never did before... I want to start crying like the same day my mom left me ... I didn't know what to say ... ) oh... ( my voice broke - Jake )

Benjamin ( sam kneel down to see Ben better) say hi to your brother ( she said smiling)

( I was about to cry ... I can't stop feeling this pain in my heart- Jake )

( is this his family? They look like him ... well mostly the man... oh god ... if they knew what happened yesterday we would be dead ... - Nikki thought and she noticed Jakes eyes full of tears)

Hi... I'm Ben... (Ben said and smiled all shy...)

(I'm confused... I thought his family was in England- Dani)

(Brother? Baby..? I'm confused- alex)

( god ... this is hurting me for some reason... I was looking at ... Ben... I want to cry so bad ... ) Hi Ben ... ( I smiled even tho some tears got out of my eyes and felt my moms hand cleaning them - Jake )

What happened to your arm ? ( Samantha asked worried) Did Zack do this to you ?

( who's Zack ? - Nikki)

(Ben got close to Jake and stared touching his red rose tattoo) rose...

Did he hurt you Jake? (Matt)

( I smiled looking at Ben and then looked at Matt ) no ... he didn't... im not with him anymore... ( Jake said surprisingly a bit hurt )

Oh ... why not ? I thought you guys loved each other ( Sam)

Well I did ( I whispered) it just .. didn't work out... ( Jake )

Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... (Matt said )

(Oh Zack is his ex that e told me about- alex)

Mommy.. I like it rose (Ben said)

Aww he is so cute... (Dani)

I like it it too ( Sam said to Ben )

Aww ( Nikki said looking at Ben )

Well ... I forgot to mention these are ... ( I can't say the people I had sex with ... ) Nikki, Dani , and Alex ... ( Jake said and they all chuckled)

( is something weird going on here ? ) nice to meet you all ... ( she smiled and then looked at Jake ) and did anyone else come with you ? ( Sam )

(Ben looked at Jake's food and got close and took a fried )

No, no Ben... you can't take others food... (Matt)

( I chuckled and looked at my mom again) I came with ...my... boyfriend... ( oh god ... they both looked at my arm at the same time - Jake )

( well... James has people to meet - Nikki)

" Did he do that to you ? " ( Samantha asked in Russian to Jake )

" No... he didn't do it .. it was some drunk guy " ( Jake said in Russian)

Ok... I knew I needed to learn Russian (matt said and chuckled) come to our house today... spend the day with us.. if your friends don't mind...

Ben hungry (Ben said wanting to take more of Jake's food)

We don't mind ... ( I said and smiled ... even tho we all meaning Dani , Alex and I wanted to repeat what happened yesterday... we can all see Jake looks happy... and it's not like he won't come back ... - Nikki)

( Jake was giving Ben another fries )

Well... bring your food if you want and let's go.. (Matt)

Mmm yummy... (Ben said)

( without anyone seeing I gave Dani the money for the food just to replace it .,. And they told me to take my food ... and I did ... we started walking even tho I was feeling insecure about all of this ... and I can't believe I have a baby brother... he was looking up to see me while walking- Jake )

I'm so glad we saw you today Jake ( Samantha said smiling)

Is anyone else still wondering... that if he has 2 families ( Nikki said and chuckled)

Maybe he is adopted... (Alex said)

(Ben took Jake's hand)

So this is the real family? Or .., the one in England ? ( Nikki)

( I felt my heart stopped.,.. his hand was so little... it even made me smile... we just got inside the car and he sat next to me ... he's cute - Jake )

I think is this one... (Dani said)

(I sat ben correctly in his baby chair as he kept looking at Jake- matt)

But ... why isn't he with them ? ( Nikki)

( Matt started driving... and I felt like crying to remember his words... " disgusting boy " ... or the pain he pressed my arm really bad ... when he cut my lip ... or like the time I was so stupid... and wanted to be loved by him... that he hit me ... and I started crying saying I was sorry... even tho that time I didn't do anything...: I was just crying begging for forgiveness even tho I didn't do anything... or like the time he embarrassed Zack and I ... maybe that's when he stopped loving me ... my eyes got full of tears... I feel so stupid because every time I would be near Zack ... I would wish he would say that he loved me ... - Jake )

Don't cry... (Ben said looking at James)

(I looked at Jake by the mirror and I felt bad knowing I was stupid - matt)

( I looked at Ben and smiled) Don't worry... I won't ... ( Jake smiled in a sweet way even tho he felt a knot in his throat)

My teacher... she happy... I did a frog green(Ben)

Oh really? That's really nice ... ( Jake smiled )

I... have a bed... you can sleep with me(Ben)

( I chuckled) I don't think I really fit there ...( Jake )

You can stay in my room... (Ben)

( I chuckled, I'm not sure what to say ... ) ohh ( Jake )

I'll let you use my toys (Ben)

Oh no ... you don't really have to ... it's ok... ( Jake smiled )

(Ben's eyes got full of tears and looked at his hands)

( what did I do ? ? ) you know what ... never mind ... I can play with you, if you want ( Jake said a bit nervous)

I don't want to anymore (Ben said and tears got out of his eyes)

(Matt chuckled looking at them by the mirror)

( I cleaned his tears) I can buy you a new toy ( Jake said getting a bit desperate)

I don't want a new toy... (Ben said mad)

Ok... ok... ( I sighed and took out my phone and Ben looked at it - Jake )

(Ben stared looking at Jake's phone)

"Hey pumpkin pie... how are you? I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday... I was drunk and I don't remember pretty good what I did" (Jake's phone)

" Hey ginger... I'm doing well ... I guess ... but you were funny:) ... you don't have to apologize... " ( Kate's phone)

"I woke up in my tub... and when I checked my phone I saw our txts... I miss you... how is Spain? " (Jake's phone)

(Ben was still looking at him but his eyes were closing falling asleep)

" I miss you too ... and ... it's ... well... and bad " ( Kate's phone)

"Why? The food is bad? FaceTime?" (Jake's phone)

" I can't say it ... by face time ... but James left his hand marked in arm ... :,( ..." ( Kate's phone )

"What!? He hurt you!" (Jake's phone)

" mhmm...but I hit him back ... the second time " ( Kate's phone)

"Don't let him hurt you love... god I'm so mad right now I want to have him here and hit him!" (Jake's phone)

" I won't let him... I told him not to touch me anymore... after I hit him " ( Kate's phone)

"I want to see you" (Jake's phone)

( I took out my headphones and put them on and started calling her by face time - Jake )

Hello... (I said when I answer... every time I see him my heart gets crazy- Kate)

Hey ... how have you been? ( Jake smiled with his heart pumping fast )

With a lot of headache... but I'm better now (she chuckled)

(With who is he talking? - Matt)

( I chuckled) I would imagine you have a lot of headache ( Jake said chuckling)

I drank a lot... for two... you and me (Kate said laughing)

( I laughed in silence) That's a lot ... I want to see grandma ginger ( Jake laughed)

You want to see my boobs I now... (Kate joke and laughing)

(I looked at him by the mirror... and smiled- matt)

( I shrugged my shoulders and started laughing a bit - Jake )

Ok... I'll show you... (She stared pulling her shirt up in a slowly movement to show him one boob and then she chuckled to see his face)

( I blushed... then I looked sideways to see Ben ... sleeping then I looked back at her ... and smiled in a flirty way that I know she likes , I made sure no one else would see me ... then I moved my lips saying " you are hot " - Jake )

Am I? (She said in a flirty way) you want me to show you more..? Or you can't? (She said and bit her lip)

More ... ( I smiled the same way making sure no one will see ... they were still driving and it was all dark so they won't see - Jake )

(I put my phone in the table by my bed and I put some music I slowly I stared dancing and taking my clothes slowly and sometimes even biting my lip... I was just in my bottom underwear slowly I stared passing my hands in my body. First my legs then my stomach directly to my boobs even pressing them in a sensual way while I was looking at him by the phone- Kate)

( I bit my lip looking at her in a flirty way ... actually getting excited... I moved my lips saying " god you are so sexy ... " , I was biting my lip and blushing a bit ... wanting to be there with her - Jake )

Let me tell what would I do if you were here... (she got close to the cellphone so he can see her boobs and face too) if you were here I'll lay you down in my bed... I'll start taking your clothes off slowly while I kiss you and bite you... with slow movements I'll go all the way down to you manhood. I'll take out your boxer letting your hard manhood out and I'll grabbed it to lick it slowly from bottom to the tip... want me to keep ? (She said in a sensual voice as she touched her boobs and bit her lips)

( I looked to the front and then I looked at her ... ) keep going... ( I did like if I was listening to someone read or something- Jake )

Are you sure? (She smiled in a pervert way and bit her lip)

( I just nodded my head and bit my lip - Jake )

Well... I'll move my hand fast and then slow licking your legs and V line... slowly I'll make my way to your manhood again to lick it while I make eye contact, I'll put it in my mouth moving my head slowly and suck it hard to later start making fast movements and using my tongue to make you feel a lot of pleasure... and I can touch you... and make you scream again... (she chuckled feeling excited as she hit her lower lip)

( I chuckled and face to the car ceiling and looked at her ... I moved my lips saying " you are going to make me hard ... " , I bit my lip ..." I want to hear you moan " ... I kept moving my lips saying all of that ... I don't want my parents to understand what I'm saying... she was looking at me all perverted- Jake )

(She chuckled and moved the phone pointing to her bed... she walked to the other side and got into her bed slow music still playing in the background, Kate crawled in a sexy way to her phone and the got up in her bed to take off her underwear then se sat down in the bed looking at her cellphone to see Jake's face as she started touching her boobs and her legs moving her hand slowly to her Gine to start touching slow as she stared breathing a bit fast then she let her fingers inside her and started moving her hand with slowly movements as she started moaning very soft but enough to Jake to hear her)

( I was getting excited to see her like that ... I was biting my lip ... actually wishing to be there already... my breathing was a bit fast and she was moaning in a soft way... god ... she's so sexy ... I kept looking at her and her body also what her hand was doing- Jake )

(With my other hand I stared touching my body starting from my legs slowly making my way to my stomach then my other leg to get back to my abdomen slowly to my boobs to press them not hard and moan. My other hand I was now moving it with fast movements as I started moaning a bit more louder even face to the ceiling and closed my eyes imagining that it was Jake the one who was touching me... - Kate)

( oh my god ... she can be so hot ... I was hearing her moan ... wishing I could be there and give her more pleasure... I even blushed to see her like that ... I had a bit of an excited face looking at her ... and bit my lip ... it's not the first time we do these types of calls... but we mostly have normal ones ... we just talk and laughed... oh god ..,. This is hot - Jake )

Jake... (Kate moan as she kept moving fast movements) ah! (Moan) Jake... (she looked at the phone to see his face as she moan even more while still touching her body with one hand)

Jake? (Matt said and looked at him by the mirror)

( holy shite ! Now I don't know what to do ... ugh! I looked at them ) yes ? ( Jake )

What was that noise ? ( Samantha asked strange , because it was a girls moan )

What noise ? ( Jake )

I heard moaning... of a girl ... ( Samantha)

Oh... it's one of those dumb videos they put on social media ... supposedly it was a guy skydiving and they just put that sound ... people are weird these days ( Jake )

Ohhh... oh ok ( Samantha)

(I stopped and covered with a pillow... I actually felt pain knowing he's not here... I lay in my bed waiting for him to talk to me- Kate)

That was loud... I don't get those videos (matt said) do you want food?

Food ? ... oh no I'm ok... but thanks ( Jake )

Ok... still I'm buying some Mediterranean food... I'm hungry... (Max said and looked at Jake by the mirror and then Ben who was still sleeping)

Oh... oh ok... ( I looked at her laying down covering herself with a pillow...I felt bad ... I sighed ... - Jake )

(Tears started to get out of my eyes... I was missing him so much- Kate)

Do you like that food? (Matt said to Jake)

( I really miss her ) yeah I do like that kind of food ... ( Jake )

Nice... so I'm sure you will eat some of the food... (Matt said and smiled)

(I got up from bed to my bathroom... I started crying there, my phone was still in the night table next to my bed... I started to look for some pajama when I found a shirt that he left at my old house... that I brought with me when I move in here... my heart was in pain... - Kate)

( I felt pain in my heart... oh god ) yeah ...I'm pretty sure I will... ( I smiled with my eyes full of tears ... - Jake)

(Matthew smiled and kept driving to this Mediterranean restaurant)

( I smiled and looked at my phone ... I saw her wearing my shirt... I moved my lips like saying " I'm sorry about that " ... - Jake )

It's ok... I know you can't do anything... if you can't talk... I better go... (she smiled feeling pain and grabbed her phone)

( I moved my lips like saying " sorry... my parents are here " - Jake )

(I felt pain...even my eyes got full of tears) ok... bye... (she hung up)

( I put my phone and headphones away and I looked out the window... I felt like smoking a cigarette... I sighed and closed my eyes - Jake )

(Ben woke up crying) mommy!

( I gave a jump and looked at Ben ) hey ... what's up buddy...( I got close to him - Jake )

What's wrong Ben ? ( Samantha)

Whee... where is my... my candy! (Ben said crying)

Oh ( I took out a candy I had in my pocket about to give to him - Jake )

Noooooo! Please nooo ( Samantha said and laughed nervously)

Noo Jake no! He would get crazy (matt said)

My candy! (Ben)

( I laughed nervously and looked at Ben wanting to get the candy from my hand ... ) oh... and ... nobody could tell me before ...,.,.. ( Jake )

You didn't let us say anything (matt laughed)

Now what... ( Jake said closing one eye tight because of Bens screams )

Ahh! Ah! My candy! (Ben)

Just put it away... he will forget (matt)

( I put the candy and he started screaming even worse ) oh god ... ( I was sitting on the corner of the car with my eyes wide open- Jake )

(I looked at Jake and laughed) he will forget Jake... (Matt said)

( That day I ran into Max and he told me he was happy he even had a partner... I feel happy for him that he finally found that one ... after that James would look for me like crazy... until one day we saw each other on the streets... and well... he told me how sorry he was .. that he would never hit me again... I decided to give him another chance because he started crying... and he explained why he acted like that... I forgive him... after 3 months we took a plane to France ... we were really happy there ... that ... after a few weeks I turned 19... he asked me to marry him... till that moment on ... with all the pain in my heart... I made a promise to myself... saying... that I would love him and forget about anything that happened... it did hurt ... but I will make him happy like he deserves... Kate and I ... we are just normal friends now... just txt and sometimes face time ... but they are normal... James and were on our way to my dads not blood one wedding... my weeding will be 5 months after ... my mom and Matt and my little brother will be there ... it's been a year since I have seen everyone ... and ... I'm nervous... but ... I'm happily in love with James ... - Jake )

Well... are you happy to see Isabella, Liam and Hanna again? (James said. They were already in suits)

Really happy... ( I smiled , I would say fucking nervous... ugh! Fuck! - Jake )

(We got to the place and we got down the car inside the big with house were the wedding and reception is going to be - James)

Jake! (Isabella said)

( I looked to Isabella and smiled ) Belle ! ( i said happy and she ran to me and I carried her while hugging her ) oh god I missed you ( Jake said happy)

I missed you too! You have changed (Isabella said happy)

I'll be right back Jake... I have to go to my car I forgot something (james)

Just a bit ( I chuckled and looked at James) ok, don't take long ... ( I smiled then I looked at Isabella) look at you ! You have changed a lot .. ( Jake smiled )

Just a bit... (she chuckled) mom is here and she has his cute baby with matt... (Isabella)

Oh you mean my baby brother? ( I chuckled to see her face ) but don't get jealous ( i joke and laughed while I put her down- Jake )

I'm not 10 anymore Jake... (she said and fixed her dress) let's go to the room where Hanna is... so you can see here... mom is there and also Kate.. (Isabella)

( I got still when she said Kate ... my heart was pumping fast ) well let's go then ... ( I smiled and she started pulling me to this room- Jake )

(We got to the room and knocked the door- Isabella)

Get in! (Hanna said)

(I was helping Hanna to fix her dress while Kate was in the bathroom - Samantha)

Wow ! You guys look beautiful ( Jake said smiling in a sweet way )

Jake! (They both said happy) look at you... look what one year did to you... (Hanna said happy)

You did change... and got taller (Samantha)

(I closed the door and went to sit down in a sofa- Isabella)

( I smiled and got close to them to give a kiss on the forehead) and I changed just a bit ... not much ... ( I chuckled , actually wanting to see Kate ...) you must be really happy... ( Jake said to Hanna having his arms Around his mom and looking at Hanna)

(Hanna was smiling as Samantha pulled away to keep helping Hanna and Jake went to sit down to the sofa close to the corner not able to be seen)

God! Someone remind me! Next time I won't use long dress for special occasions! To pee was a war and almost get my dress wet! (Kate said getting out of the bathroom as Hanna and Samantha laughed)

( I looked at her and tried not to laugh to see what else she says - Jake )

( she hasn't seen Jake ) but you look really good in that dress..:. ( Samantha said and laughed looking at Kate's face of being mad at her dress )

Good! I prefer been naked right now! God! Oh god! No! I have toilet paper in my shoe! Bloody dress and bathroom! (Kate)

Oh god ( I started laughing looking at her then I face the ceiling laughing- Jake )

Looks like someone finds it funny ( Sam said smiling)

(My heart stopped when I heard him talk and then his laugh... suddenly I came back to that death were I been into this moths.. even cutting my legs and arms.. I looked at him... we do FaceTime but it's not the same, he has change... he is taller and more handsome that he was... I felt like throwing up... I walked to the bathroom and stared hyperventilating... my heart about to get out of my chest... I removed the toilet paper from my shoe and looked at the mirror trying to fix my hair- Kate)

What just happened? (Isabella)

Not sure ... ( I got up trying to calm down my heart because it was about to get out of my chest so much ... she hasn't changed... I walked to the bathroom the door was open) Did you take off the toilet paper yet ? ( Jake said to Kate and chuckled)

(I chuckled and looked at him by the mirror) what toilet paper? (Kate)

The one that made it look that you had a white tail from your dress ( Jake chuckled)

Oh that... it was part of my dress.. (I turned around to face him... my heart is about to get out... have a heart attack... I saw his hand and looking at that ring in his hand killed me... I have see it for FaceTime but it's not the same... my heart was in pain- Kate)

Really fashionable... ( I chuckled and suddenly felt like kissing her ... but I didn't ... I'm engaged now ... - Jake )

I know... (I looked at him, then his lips.. I want to touch him and kiss him... feel his hands on my body...) when did you got back? (Kate)

Just today...( I smiled , I want to kiss her touch her ... god ... I never really noticed how much I missed her ... her laugh ... smile , everything- Jake )

You look good for been a monster... (she smiled... I want to hold his hand... just to kiss him one more time- Kate)

Oh god ( I chuckled) I know I look bad ... but .. I have to deal with it ( I smile , wanting to kiss her ... I just realized... that the person I love.,. Was here all of the time ... I love her - Jake )

Well... don't pass me your ugliness... (I got close to him just to hung him) I missed you Jake... (my breath was fast and my heart too... his body close to mine was making my heart break but I needed to at least hug him- Kate)

( I smiled and hugged her ) I missed you too ginger ... ( I hugged her tight in a loving way ... I want to tell her how much I love her ... but this ring in my hand doesn't let me ... my heart was breaking... knowing I can only give her hugs ... and not the love she deserves... - Jake )

Pumpkin pie... you smell like shite... (She joke and chuckled)

Yeah... I probably do ( i joked and chuckled- Jake )

(I pulled away and smiled. We were making eye contact... somehow we were getting close, our lips about to touch again. I can feel his breathing my body shaking and my heart about to explode- Kate)

Jake!? (James said getting inside) it's Jake here? (He asked Samantha and Hanna)

( i gave a little jump ) wrong timing ( I whispered and chuckled then I got out of the bathroom) what's wrong ? ( Jake )

(My heart broke again... I looked out the bathroom James holding his hand... I closed the bathroom door and I stared crying in silence- Kate)

Let's go... Liam is asking for you... (James said and pulled him out with him)

He is ? I mean it's a bit obvious ( I chuckled- Jake )

(We got into Liam's room... Matthew was there too and Benjamin too)

Wow! Jake! Look at you! (Liam)

Jake! (Ben ran to him)

( I smiled and carried Ben ... I walked to my dad and hugged him tight and he hugged me back) hey dad ( I smiled ... I really miss my dad and Ben tho he is not my blood dad ... I went to say hi to Matt then I looked at my dad ... when I saw someone familiar coming out of the bathroom... oh It's him - Jake )

You look good Jake.. (liam said)

Jake... (Zack said and smiled)

Thanks dad... ( I smiled then I looked at Zack ... not really knowing what to say ... ) Hey Zack ... ( I smiled to be polite - Jake )

How you been? (He has changed a lot- Zack)

(I felt a bit jealous- James)

I've been good ... what about you ? ( he has changed- Jake )

I been good thanks... (Zack smiled and sat down in the sofa)

Well... I'm nervous... should I run (Liam joke)

Dad ! ( I looked at him " what the fuck !? Don't joke like that ! " - Jake )

(Liam laughed) I'm just playing Jake... (Liam said laughing)

Well no fu... duh... ( Jake )

(Liam laughed more) you haven't change... I missed you son... I love you

I love you too dad , and also ... the singer said he's not coming ( Jake joked )

You are here silly... (Liam )

I don't see him anywhere ( Jake chuckled)

(Liam laughed) god I missed you... (Liam got close and hugged him)

I missed you too ( I hugged him back - Jake )

It's almost time.. and I'm nervous... does she look nervous? (Liam said and pulled away)

No ... she looks happy ( I smiled )

I'm glad... (Liam smiled) did you saw Kate? She was all crazy to see you... god she talks a lot (Liam said laughing)

(Kate? Is that his bests friend?- James)

Yeah she can talk a bit .. to much ... ( I laughed even my eyes shined a bit ) and yes I saw her ... ( I smiled- Jake )

(I looked at his eyes getting that shiny thing when you love someone... could it be?) was she happy...? (Liam)

Yes she was happy... and I am too ... ( i smiled ) it has been a long time since I saw her ( Jake )

I'm glad you are happy... because she was talking even from her elbows (Liam said laughing)

( I started laughing) that was so mean ( Jake said laughing)

You know she can talk a lot.. (Liam said laughing as matt smiled )

That's true... I talked to her like 2 days ago... she is fun (Zack)

I would like to meet her Jake... (James said)

( I looked at James... ) I can present her to you ( I smiled to him ... knowing she's my love - Jake )

Sure... I will like that... now? (James asked)

(Something is happening with Jake and Kate... what could it be? - Liam)

Oh... sure ... I don't see why not ( I touched my lip while chuckling- Jake )

Wow! What the hell is that? (Liam said looking at Jake's ring)

What is what ? ( I looked at my dad and then I looked at my ring , I blushed) you mean that ? ( Jake )

Yeah that... (Liam said shock)

(I looked at Jake and I saw his ring... I have to admit I felt pain... he was my first love... even tho it wasn't enough- Zack)

Oh ( I laughed nervously) James ... a little help here ( Jake said laughing nervously)

(James smiled) I asked him to marry me... (James said happy)

But you guys are to young.. (Liam)

I'm a bit ... but he's not ... ( I smiled and felt James hugged me from the back - Jake )

He is not? (Liam)

I'm older Liam... I'm 21 ... (James said and Liam looked at him in shock)

( I looked a bit up to see James and gave him a kiss ... I have to ... try to love him... I guess - Jake )

(I smiled- James)

Well... congratulations... I guess(Liam)

Thanks ... ( Jake said smiling, even tho he knows he doesn't want to get married)

Ok... go see Kate better... (Liam said still in shock knowing something was wrong in that)

I'll take James... so he can meet Kate ( my eyes got full of tears because I love her ... then I calmed down and I smiled to my dad - Jake )

(Something is wrong here...) ok son... in 2 hours is going to start... (Liam smiled)

Let's go... (James said impatient)

Alright ... ( I smiled and took James hand to take him to Kate when I saw her ... I made like I had to fix my tie to let go of his hand ... ) Kate ... ( I called her and smiled - Jake )

God I had this thing in my hair that looked like a bugger (Kate said looking at her hair)

Eww ( I said and started laughing again - Jake)

(I looked at the door and blushed) god Jake! Why is that I say something embarrassing and you are there to hear me! (Kate)

(I looked at Jake.. and for some reason I felt jealousy- James)

I'm sorry ( Jake said laughing)

God... (she blushed) what do you need? (She said shy)

( I smiled ) come out of the room ( Jake )

Ok... (she walked out of the room not seeing that James was there and took Jake's hand)

(I looked at her... she is cute.. then I daw her holding his hand and felt my body full of jealousy- James)

Well...James this is Kate ... my best friend ( I smiled ) and Kate this is James ... ( Jake )

(I let go his hand and looked at this James... my heart broke and i also feel like hitting him for what he did to Jake ) hi... (Kate said)

Hi Kate... I wanted to meet you... (James said)

(I didn't) oh ok... (Kate)

( awkward) ... she's my best friend since 3 years ago... ( I smiled , and put my arm around her shoulder for James to think it's in a friendly way - Jake )

(Pain... pain... I fake a smile) it's been long time... (Kate said)

Actually yeah... and I was wondering all this time who you were... (James said)

Well... now you know her... ( I smiled ,no more jealous attacks that he has - Jake )

Yeah... I'm glad she is a girl... (James joke)

What do you mean? (Kate)

I thought you were a boy or something like a trans... (James said and laughed)

(I looked at Jake) what the fuck Jake? (Kate)

( I looked at her ) he thought I was being .. fucked by a trans ... ( Jake whispered for her only to hear ) good thing she's not ... ( Jake fake a chuckle )

(I felt mad) no I'm not... doesn't mean I can't fuck him... (Kate said mad)

What? (James said and stop laughing)

( I got still and blushed) and with that little mouth you kiss your mom... ( Jake said in a joking way and laughing nervously) just don't ... listen ( Jake )

I don't kiss my mom... because I kissed your ass... (Kate said mad)

(I got still) wow... she is special... (James)

Wow! ( I laughed nervously - Jake )

Excuse me Jake... and James... (she started walking to the patio feeling pain in her chest)

I'm surprise... (James)

She's ... usually not like that ... ( I laughed nervously and turned around to look at her and felt he got behind me - Jake)

Let her go... maybe she in in her period (James said)

Oh god James ... eww ( Jake said and chuckled nervously)

(I laughed) what? You said she is not like that so... something is happening... what can be...? Just that... (James)

Eww... ( I made a noise wanting to throw up, I'm disgusted of blood) let's not talk about that ... ( Jake )

Oh come on... she is wearing a red dress... you know why... (James joked and laughed)

James please ( i said disgusted - Jake )

(I laughed) maybe she has cramps (James)

If I was girl ... I would throw up if I was on that ( Jake )

But you do get fuck... that makes you a girl (I joked and laughed)

( I got still and blushed like hell ) oh my god James ! ( i said embarrassed and started walking with my red face of embarrassment- Jake )

Where you going? (James)

To get the things ready for the song ... ( Jake said still embarrassed...I knew he was probably going to want to come ... I heard his steps close - Jake )

I'm going... with you... (James said)

Alright ( I smiled to him - Jake )

(I started walking with him... actually feeling like laughing for his friend- James)

( when I got there I found Kate already singing I smiled - Jake )

She sings... nice (James)

(I was singing a song in Spanish that says what I feel... "la de la mala suerte by Jesse y Joy")

Yeah she does ... ( I was looking at her ... I love her so much... - Jake)

She sings very well... (James)

(Some tears got out of my eyes... as I clean them... I was feeling so sad... and I have to fake I'm happy- Kate)

( I felt my heart breaking to see her tears... i took a deep breath and walked to her ) that was beautiful ( I smiled - Jake )

Oh... I didn't see you... (she took a deep breath)

(I sat down close to them in a chair to hear them- James)

Yeah ... I know ... ( I chuckled and got up to the stage ... I looked at them and blushed... ) are you guys going to be looking at me ? ( Jake )

Everyone is going to be looking at you and me... so do it... (Kate smiled)

(James chuckled)

Yeah ... I know ... ( I was blushing... I don't like this .. my dad almost forced me ... I took a deep breath and chuckled... I started singing " Con la cara en alto , By Reik " - Jake )

(I was looking at him feeling so in love... and I can't have him... I saw James looking at him with love too... and that hurt me more- Kate)

( I was singing... actually feeling so sad ... even my eyes got full of tears...I kept singing trying to be strong- Jake )

(I love the way he sings... he finished and I clapped) you are not going to kill anyone tonight (Kate joke)

Thanks Kate ( I chuckled nervously and covered my face with one hand feeling nervous- Jake )

You welcome Jake... I'm glad I'm not deaf now... (she laughed)

Oh god you are mean ( Jake laughed)

(I smiled and my smiled went away when I saw James looking at him with love... I just face at my hands - Kate)

You did great Jake(James)

Thanks ... ( i smiled - Jake)

(My heart was breaking... god...) now let's sing another... one together.. which one? (Kate said not looking at him)

( I laughed) you know which one ( Jake said laughing)

(I laughed) that is going to be funny is your song (she laughed "Mayores by Becky G ft bad bunny")

( I chuckled and started singing my part actually wanting to laugh... the way James was looking at us wanting to make me laugh but I didn't laugh - Jake )

(I was in shock for the song they were singing- James)

( oh god his face ! It's soooo funny! I kept singing with Kate ... it was song ... to actually bother him - Jake )

(I was singing and even got close to Jake to dance close to his manhood touching with my butt- Kate)

(God! I was in so much shock- James)

( I chuckled when she that ...but we were supposed to dance ... so we just started dancing- Jake )

(I clear my throat feeling awkward- James)

(I kept dancing and I am "loca" (crazy) so I touched his manhood when I say "a mi me gustan más grandes, que no me quepa en la boca" (I like them bigger, those who don't fit I my mouth) - Kate)

( god she's hot ... we kept dancing and singing until the song finished... we just started laughing- Jake )

This is so funny... (she said laughing)

(I was feeling awkward about this.. she touched him like nothing!- James)

It really is ( Jake said laughing)

Let's sing other in Spanish ("criminal by ozuna")

( I started singing so then she can sing her part... this is fun - Jake)

(I kept singing dancing close to his body and sometimes even touching him discretely and other not to much- Kate)

(God that girl is crazy- James)

( I kept singing and Dancing I didn't even care I grabbed her hips to keep Dancing - Jake )

(I started doing slow movements and place my hand over his hands to make him grab me even more as I was trying to dance in a way to provoke him- Kate)

(I was in shock! - James)

( I chuckled in a provocative way only for her to hear ... we kept singing and Dancing... no one really expects my secret job here - Jake )

(We kept dancing and singing until the time to the wedding got here... we went to sit down and we heard the beautiful vows... when everything finished we went to the big garden to celebrate) I have to say... that I'm so glad I find my second family... Hanna and Liam made me feel home and safe.. I want to thank you guys... and I want to wish you guys the best! (Kate said)

Aww thanks Kate... (Liam)

( I chuckled ) well... I'm not good with speaking or anything... ( that's what they think ) but .,. I want to wish. You guys the best of luck ... and hopefully you guys get the happiness you deserve ( Jake said and smiled )

Thank you Jake ... ( Hanna smiled with her eyes full of tears)

(I looked at Jake and we stared singing and dancing as planned as some people started dancing with the music we were singing some of the songs calm others not much, I was having a lot of fun- Kate)

Stop! ( I stopped everything and everyone looked at me ... ) now about to die ... ( I laughed nervously) Now ... ( I blushed... oh my god Hanna! ) Now it's time to recollect money for the married couple ( Jake )

Wow! ( Hanna said and whistle even clap )

What is this? (Kate said confused)

What? (Liam said and James was looking at Jake confused)

If ... I end up dead ... thanks all of this to Hanna... ( the lights went off and I had to get out of there to change... I can just hear Hanna cheering... oh god ! - Jake )

(I felt someone grabbed me and sat me down ) what is happening? (I said to this unknown person)

Shhhh... (the man said and got down the stage)

What is this? (Liam was saying confused)

Just wait and see ... ( Hanna said almost laughing )

( I'm about to fucking die! God why did I ever accepted doing this ! God ... I'm such an idiot! How old am I! Ugh! Kill me now ! ... the different type of lights came on... please someone please kill me right now or just take my place ! I was already changed.,. I don't even know who is sitting down... if it's an old lady I'm dead ... the music started playing... I can hear women screaming almost ... god .. this is embarrassing... I got out of the place I was ... fuck my life ... I started dancing in a sensual and erotic ways ... then I looked to the chair with a lot of women's screaming- Jake )

That's my boy ( Hanna said happy and laughing)

(I was in shock but god I'm lucky this is so hot!- Kate)

What the hell! (James)

( I heard James scream... please someone kill me I feel like all women want to freaking eat me alive ... I kept dancing until I got in a crawling position and crawled to Kate ... when I got to her I started strip dancing and the screaming of Girls became more intense- Jake )

( Hanna was clapping, whistling, and laughing)

(I was smiling and touching his body while he was dancing I front of me... this is so hot) god you are so sexy... (Kate said all happy)

God... is this happening? (Liam said laughing as he saw woman's throwing money to the stage)

( I smirked trying not to laugh as I got a bit more close to her to make the dance more exciting- Jake )

It totally is ! ( Hanna)

Oh my god ( Samantha said laughing with Matt ... then she discreetly looked at Zack to see how he was acting )

(I was in shock... but I was smiling looking at James doing something I never imagined he will do- Zack)

(I got up to the bathroom- James)

(I rubbed his abdomen with my hands as I was starting to feel like been fuck by him- Kate)

(When I got back I saw Zack sitting in a chair in the stage! Someone kill me now! - James)

( I was wanting to laugh and actually noticed a lot of money thrown in the stage ... I was doing a solo dance then I crawled to Zack even tho this brings memories when I would crawl to him... but I kept crawling in a very seductive and sensual way as I got close to him and started dancing again - Jake )

( Hanna was laughing and also Samantha, and Matt )

(My heart was pumping fast looking at him... his dance, his body was driving me crazy. I was getting a bit excited... I like the new him all full of confidante as I saw his boyfriend as a s hi families happy to except Liam who looks in shock- Zack?

When Is this over? (James said)

I'm not even sure but it's getting funny (Liam)

( I kept dancing close to him and I kneel down looking at him and seductively rubbed his legs with my hands close to his manhood.. it was part of the dance... I grabbed his hands and made him touch my abdomen and chest... I even sat down on his laps and kept dancing even more erotic.., - Jake )

It's getting really funny ( Hanna said laughing)

I never imagine to see Jake doing that ( Samantha said laughing)

Kiss the hottie! ( I girl screamed to Zack )

Come dance for me sexy ! ( another girl screaming while a lot of them were throwing the money to the stage )

Come fuck me ! ( a girl screamed excited! )

(The music continue and he kept dancing to Zack and also Kate until it was over people were laughing and clapping. Everything was perfect and Liam was happy even tho at first he was in shock)

God Jake... you could of tell me (Kate said laughing)

That was good... (Zack said and got down the stage then he started laughing and went to his table...)

Well... it was fun... now I'll pick the money and put it in a bag... (I looked at him and again my stomach got crazy, I wanted to kiss him. The. I saw James coming towards us, I sighed and went to grab a bag to put the money- Kate)

Jake what the hell? (James said to Jake)

( I got still when I felt someone behind me ... I turned around) I wasn't supposed to show say anything..,.. (Jake said a bit nervous)

But that was... I don't have words... you were enjoying that thing... (Jamessaid jealous)

( what ? )it ... it was just a dance ... ( I said and probably he's also mad ... because I'm not wearing any shirt... none - Jake )

A dance... (James chuckled been mad)

Jake... sorry I'm interrupting... I'll take the money to the changing place... (Kate said)

Oh... ok ... I'll be there in a bit .. I have to change ( i said to Kate then I looked at James) just don't be mad ...: ( Jake )

Fucker... (Kate whispered to James and walked away to the changing place... she sat down there and started crying)

Did she said something? (James said to Jake)

" Fucker " ( I said in Russian) no she didn't say anything... you probably heard wrong or something... ( I just felt someone putting money on my pants I just laughed- Jake )

Take dear... but this one is just for you... (an old lady said she used to be Hanna's teacher)

(I rolled my eyes- James)

Thank you ... ( I chuckled, she's a flirty old lady! God this is funny- Jake )

You welcome... keep with the good job (the old lady said and started walking away while mumbling)

Go change Jake... this is to much... (James)

It is not ( Jake said laughing)

(I looked at him serious) go change... so maybe we can eat peacefully

Stop being so grumpy James ( I chuckled and gave him a kiss so he can stop being mad as I walked to the changing room- Jake )

(I smiled and went to sit down... it's a lot of coincidence that we are sitting in same table as Zack and his friend Kate and also this guy Noah who knows who is he...- James)

(I was still crying... I don't like this pain... and having him here is more painful that knowing he is away- Kate)

( i heard crying and I walked to the place and saw Kate ... ) Kate ? What's wrong? ( I walked to her and kneel down to see her face - Jake )

Nothing... god... you are everywhere (she chuckled and cleaned her tears)

( I chuckled and also cleaned her tears) there ... that's better ( I smiled in a sweet way - Jake )

Do I look like a monster? I'm a mess... (Kate chuckled)

Beautiful monster ( I chuckled and looked around) where's my suit ? ( Jake )

I don't know... it wasn't here when I got here... (Kate)

What !? It wasn't? ( I got up and started looking around- Jake )

I saw an old lady getting out of here... (Kate said and started taking off her black dress to put another one more formal for the dinner)

Oh my God not her ( I started laughing )

Not her? (I looked at him then I walked to the closet to find my gold blue dress- Kate)

There's this old lady who gave me ...$5,000 ( Jake said laughing)

What?! (I laughed and pull my dress up) well she paid for your suit (Kate said and laughed)

Now I'll have to wear whatever... ( i said laughing and started changing to our black pants and a shirt that showed a lot but a lot of my arm muscles ... then I just put converse - Jake )

Well... let's go eat... is my makeup ok? (Kate said and got close to him)

( I looked at her and felt my heart pumping fast with a lot of butterflies in my stomach) yes ... it looks perfect ( I smiled looking at her with love eyes - Jake )

Well... then I'm ready... (I made eye contact... I felt my heart getting crazy again... my breathing was changing- Kate)

( my breathing was a bit faster ) you look perfect tonight... ( Jake said smiling in a sweet way )

Thanks Jake... (I want to kiss him... I got close to him and started to put on my tips to get close to his face... again I can feel his breathing on my face, our lips about to touch- Kate)

Jake!? Kate!? (Hanna said and opened the door, that made them get away in a jump)

Oh my god ( I chuckled and looked at Hanna) yes ? ( Jake )

They are serving the food.. come on! (Hanna said)

"Incredible" (Kate said in Portuguese and started walking out of the changing room)

" I can't believe this always happens " ( Jake said in Portuguese, Kate taught him )

(I sighed and we walked to the table) well that's our table... (Kate said)

( I looked to the table and my face changed to a serious one ) Seriously ( Jake said serious)

(I looked at him) what? (Kate)

" your ex " ( Jake said in Russian) nothing... let's go sit down...

Ok... (I hate when he talks Russian I don't get him... we sat down)

That was awesome... The way you sing(Noah said to Kate)

(I smiled and blushed) thanks Noah... by the way.. Jake this is Noah... and Noah this is my best friend Jake...

Oh hi! Is a pleasure... Kate has told me a lot of things a bout you... (he smiled)

( I looked at him and chuckled... he's so fucking skinny) Hi... I don't almost anything about you ... but it's a pleasure meeting you ... ( whoever the fuck invited you ... probably felt sorry- Jake )

(I looked at Jake- Kate)

So he is your boyfriend? (James said Zack was just looking at them)

No...(Kate ) yes (Noah)

Yes? No? (Zack)

It's complicated... (Kate chuckled nervously)

It's not... actually... we just took some time... (Noah)

( I looked at them ... is this a fucking joke ? ) " someone likes to beg " ( Jake said in Russian and when everyone looked at him he just smiled and looked to another place )

(I kicked Jake under the table) well... this food looks delicious... everyone has different plate (Kate)

I asked for yours... I knew you will like this one better (Noah)

( I looked at him ... I'm so tempted to throw the food on his face ... ) oh... so considering of your part ... ( Jake said serious)

( I looked at Jake ... is he mad ? - Zack )

Jake what's wrong with you? (James whispered)

Yeah... Jake is right... thanks Noah... it was nice... (Kate said and looked at Noah)

It was nothing... (He touched her cheek and moved her hair from her face) you look beautiful tonight...

(I laughed nervously) thanks... (Kate)

Clingy ( Jake said between coughing then he looked at James) nothing is wrong ( he whispered)

( is he jealous of that guy ? But he's better!? I don't get it - Zack )

Ok... (I kept eating) and how long did you guys dated? (James)

4 moths... but something happened and we take some time (Noah)

We broke up... (Kate)

"We should take some time"... those were your words... (Noah)

Yeah but... (I mean broke up!- Kate)

That usually means... that the other person wants to brake up :.. and says it like that to not be mean ... ( Jake )

Or I guess it's better to be direct... ( Zack)

She not mean... she wanted time... some other guy she was before made her confused... right? (Noah)

Shhh! Stop! Don't say more! (Kate said knowing Jake will know it's for him)

Oh really!? Who could have done that ? , but just saying it's nicer to say that ... ( Jake )

It's nicer than just say " I think we should brake up " ( Zack )

( fuck you! ) yeah but at least the person it's being direct and doesn't leave you thinking you only want time ... ( Jake )

It can still hurt ... and it can hurt more to be direct with the other person ( Zack and Jake were looking at each other )

Maybe it depends on the kind of relationship the person was having ( Jake )

Does it really matter? They were still feelings there ... ( Zack )

Maybe... but it can hurt more when the person realizes the type of relationship it was ... so why not be direct ( Jake )

Guys... stop please... (Kate said)

Yeah guys... that's not our business... they know what they do (James)

Now I'm confused... you don't want just time Kate? (Noah)

Noah... (I looked at him)

Are you saying you want to break up...? (Noah)

I... god... well... I do needed time... but now I'm sure ... that we can stay like this... you know been friends... (Kate)

Friends? But we were having Fun and good time together... in every detail that we spend together (Noah said concerned)

(I felt embarrassed this people know he meant sex... this is embarrassing!- Kate)

( I laughed) maybe you should be more discrete when you talk about sex ...( Jake )

Maybe Noah has it small ... that's why she doesn't like it ... I mean ... you look skinny no offense.., and I think James and I would agree maybe Jake has it bigger... ( Zack )

Well... Zack ... we were talking about sex ... not how big my dick is ( Jake said blushing a bit )

What!? I have seen you ... and for my opinion it was big ( Zack )

Zack ( Jake said embarrassed)

What !? I'm not lying ( Zack )

Just ... stop ( Jake said embarrassed)

(James was in shock) maybe everyone should stop talking about dicks and specially my fiancé dick... (James)

I don't have it small..! It was great sex right? (Noah said and looked at Kate)

Oh god... (I covered my face- Kate)

Dude ... just stop ... you are skinny and no muscle at all ... no offense... but you look like the type of guy who has it small ( Jake )

I mean, yeah it does look like you have it small ( Zack said to Noah ) and .. let's say... if I put you ... next to Jake ... it's a bit obvious he has a big dick ... and .. just to be honest.., I would like to fuck someone like that ( Zack )

( I laughed nervously) what the fuck are you trying to say ? ( Jake said laughing nervously)

James ... no offense I'll say this with respect and all... but I would fuck your fiancée if he was free ( Zack )

Zack! ( I covered his mouth with my hand and laughed nervously) Stop ! Talking ( Jake whispered)

(That made me feel angry, nervous and what the fuck) ok Zack... ok... let's get all back to Noah (to forget about what Zack said better offend this guy)

To me?... I don't have it small! (Noah)

Maybe you have it... skinny just like your body? Or you don't know how to do it?! (James)

What? I was great? Right? (Noah look at Kate)

What? Why are you asking me!? (Kate said nervously)

( I was looking at Zack ) what the fuck was that about? ( I whispered - Jake)

What !? I only said the truth ... I would like to fuck you ... ( Zack whispered) James I have a question for you ... have you made Jake scream of pleasure.? ( Zack )

Zack oh my god ! ( Jake said embarrassed then he looked at Noah) Have you make her scream? ( Jake said knowing him himself made Kate scream in pleasure)

What? None of your business Zack! (James said knowing that has never happen)

Make her scream? (I looked at Kate)

Do you like it? I mean you were having orgasm right? (Noah)

(I looked at him in shock- Kate)

There... That's your answer... she hasn't feel... you have it small and skinny... maybe she's been faking(James said trying to ignore that Zack got to personal)

Oh c' mon answer my question... because I remember perfectly I have make him scream ( Zack said with a perverted look on his face )

What !? ( I blushed) Zack stop saying nonsense! ( Jake said blushing)

What !? It's true! I remember everything.., we were doing it under your bed ... ( Zack said still with the same look )

Oh my god ... ( Jake said embarrassed and blushing)

James is Jake still tight ? Because when I was with him... God ... he was tight ( Zack )

Zack! ( i said embarrassed I couldn't look at James - Jake )

(I got still... and I felt pain... maybe I don't make him feel anything) Zack! We were talking about this bloody guy! Not about you fucking Jake! (James said mad)

I don't like boys so that's not my business... (Noah)

You are just trying to escape the fact that you have it small and all skinny... ( Jake )

What !? I'm just saying! ( Zack )

Shut up Zack... the topic here is not Jake is Noah and his small dick! (James said mad)

I don't have it small or skinny! (Noah) and none of you guys would know how to do it to a girl! All of you 3 guys are gay! What you guys know about woman nothing! (Noah said defending himself)

(God this is getting so wrong!- Kate)

Not all of us here like only boys! ( Jake said feeling offended)

What !? ( Zack said shocked)

What!? (James looked at Jake)

(Oh god!- Kate)

So you have fuck girls? (Noah)

What ! I meant like girls! Not fuck them! God do you need hearing aids !? ( Jake said and noticed James was looking at him )

Well ... this is shocking ( Zack said shocked)

(For some reason I felt pain when he said not to fuck them... what was I? Just a try thing? - Kate)

You never told me you like girls... (James said shock and then he looked at Kate) you... (my breathing changed. He was with her all time)

(I saw James looking at Kate... and then Jake...) you guys have been together? (Noah said shocked) is this the guy you told me about? The one you can't forget! (Noah)

What!? (Kate said in more shock)

What !? Noooo! What the fuck are you saying! I am with James for god sake ! I would never do something like that! ( Jake )

You guys are just probably exaggerating ( Zack said to Noah and James)

(James didn't say anything... he was now insecure)

Do I make you feel good Kate!? (Noah)

Noah... we had a good time... I just... I'm not ready for something to serious now... (and yeah! Sex was awful! - Kate)

( I was in fucking shocked ... then I noticed James looking at me .,. And I looked at him ) Don't :.. even believe that... nothing like that ever happened ( Jake )

Noah! It's obvious she's lying... you don't know how to have sex even us .., gay guys know how to have sex ! ( Zack )

Ok... (James whispered and took Jake's hand) I guess that's it... you can tell us Kate... he was awful right? (James said trying to ignore the rest)

No it wasn't! She was feeling a lot! She told me... (Noah)

(I lie because you asked me! And I felt sorry to tell you I wasn't! - Kate)

( I just hold his hand back) Dude just stop! It's obvious you didn't make her feel... it's also obvious your the type of guy who had it all small and skinny and doesn't know how to have sex ... ( Jake )

That's true... you don't look good at sex that's all... ( Zack )

What!? (He laughed nervously) I been judge for gay sex... and is not the same as normal! (Noah)

It's almost the same... they both moan... and feel.. bad thing girls can fake... boys can't... (James)

( yes they can ... ) it's normal... just in different way of entering someone..., that's all... girls can fake ... boys no... you just don't look good at it ... you are not even attractive ( Jake )

(I laughed) that I'm not... what? That You don't like me , doesn't mean I'm not attractive! (Noah)

Ok... Kate with how many have you had sex? (James)

What? (Kate)

To see how much experience you have in sex so we can correctly judge this guy... (James)

Dude! You are not attractive! Not! Attractive! In anything! You are waaaaaayyy to skinny for anyone's liking ( Jake )

That's true... he doesn't look attractive... and James is right on that ( Zack )

I been I don't know... with 10 maybe... (Kate said)

So he is the 10? (James)

Yeah... (Kate)

Since when are you having sex? I mean 10 is a lot for a 19 years old... (James)

(I chuckled) I'm not 19... I'm 22... (Kate)

22? What?! (James said in shock)

I know she doesn't look like she's 22 ... ( Jake chuckled and Noah kept looking at him) oh my god ! Can you like seriously stop looking at me! Not everyone is attractive... and you surely aren't ( he better not say he's more attractive than I am ... because that's a lie - Jake )

Damn! She doesn't look like 22 ( Zack )

I am attractive... right? (Noah looked at Kate)

You are cute Noah... and that's ok... (Kate)

(James started laughing) god... she said cute... dude bad news for you... her ex lover surly was better than you...

( he surely was! I started laughing) and you saying you were attractive ( Jake said laughing even grabbing his stomach)

That's so much bad news ( Zack said laughing)

You just got rejected hard core ( Jake said laughing)

What no! No... she didn't reject me... how was your last lover? (Noah)

He was... taller than me... with muscles and strong.. hot sexy... (she chuckled with a smiled) he was fun... and cute.. (she blushed)

Wow! Thanks Kate! That's a lot to say... (Noah)

(James laughed even more) you are everything but all that...

( I started laughing even more even place my head on the table) god ... ( I'm better! Way better than him! ) you are nothing compared to that ( Jake said laughing)

Like Jake said ( Zack said laughing)

Rejected Hardcore! ( Zack and Jake said laughing at the same time )

I'm not been rejected... at least I fuck you... (Noah said to Kate)

That's mean to say Noah! (Kate)

Dude... don't get that low... (James)

What the fuck Noah! Don't be such an idiot piece of shite ... ( it's understandable for them because she's my best friend I have to defend her - Jake )

Kate you should find your ex lover ... this one stinks ( Zack )

(Kate did a sad smile)

I'm not getting any low... she was all desperate for love... that what I did.. I gave her what she wanted... (Noah said now mad)

Yes you are ! You are acting like a reckless piece of shite , you fucking manky tiny dick ( Jake said getting mad )

( I have a feeling Noah is going to hit Jake ... but that would be a terrible mistake for Noah- Zack )

What? Dude this girl was all sad when I meet her! Her ex lover left her for someone else! You think that dude care about her! I'm not the dick head here! It's her... For thinking she is worth it... (Noah)

Shut the fuck up! Mother fucker! I'm a girl but I can defend myself! You were the one who got close to me! All needy ! And yeah I needed sex ! So I say why not! But guess what! I was faking! You do have it small and skinny! That why you don't have a formal girlfriend at your 28 years! Go fuck your self! Oh wait! You can't! Because is to small it won't get to fit you! And is so skinny that even if it fit you won't feel a fucking thing! (Kate got up And threw her juice at Noah)

(He gasped) what the fuck Kate! (Noah said angry all full of juice)

Tiny dick head, thinking she won't defend... ( he got up about to hit me when I grabbed his wrist and place his head on the food on a fast move) I think it's best if you get the fuck out of here ( Jake said serious not letting Noah move ... )

Noah ... trying to hit Jake ... was a really bad but really bad move ... ( Zack said and smirked)

Let him go Jake... fucking dick head... get the fuck out of here Noah and learn manners...(James said)

(This dude let go of my face) fucker all of you! And you whore... (Noah said and started walking away) you fucking ex left you for been a crazy bitch! (He said and got away)

(I felt pain... he did left me... and he is going to get marry and I haven't for her him... I face down and fixed my dress... I took Noah plate and throw it away and I kept eating my food in silence- Kate)

Ok... you guys ignored I was here all this time... (Isabella said sitting in a corner of the table)

( I laughed nervously and looked at Isabella) aren't you supposed to sit somewhere else ? ( Jake asked laughing nervously)

I thought you were sitting with Zoe ( Zack said and laughed nervously with Jake )

She is in the bathroom Zack... she was here all this time too... (Isabella)

Well.. welcome to the adults world... (James joked and laughed)

Oh god ... ( Zack and I looked at each other and laughed nervously- Jake )

Fuck! ( Zack and Jake said at the same time laughing nervously)

Yeah that was awkward... (Isabella said and looked at Kate) don't listen to him... you are are everything but what he said...

(I looked at her and smiled) thanks Isabella... (I smiled and looked at Jake then I face my food and kept eating even if I wasn't hungry any more- Kate)

( I felt pain...: I face to the ceiling with my eyes full of tears... I sighed ) excuse me ... ( I got up and walked to the other side of the garden... it's hard to love someone... and it's not the person you are going to marry... - Jake )

What happened to him ? ( Zack )

I don't know... (James said)

What's wrong? (Hanna said getting close to Jake when she saw him walking where she was walking)

( I looked at Hanna with my eyes full of tears... I just chuckled) I don't know what to do anymore... ( Jakes voice broke... )

About what? (Hanna said and smiled in a sweet way)

(I got up to sing to people... it was my turn "La de la mala suerte by Jessy y Joy" Spanish song- Kate)

( I heard her singing) I love her ... ( tears got out of my eyes and I smiled ... - Jake )

What? (Hanna said in shock)

It just happened... I love .. Kate ... ( I chuckled in a sweet way while crying) now I don't know what to do ... ( Jake )

Oh honey... (Hanna hugged him)

( I hugged her back ) god ... it's hurting ( Jake )

I'm sorry honey... I would like to help you... (Hanna)

I'm afraid there's no way ... ( i said sad ... and I looked at James walking to us ... I cleaned my tears... feeling pain on my heart... ) he's coming ( I whispered to Hanna only for her to hear ) Go with my dad ... I'm happy for you guys ... ( i smiled in sweet way ... they are marrying the person they love- Jake )

(I touched his cheek) if you need me... for anything Jake.. I'm here... (she gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked away)

Jake!? What's wrong? (James)

No nothing... ( I smiled ) I just wanted to walk around... (Jake)

Oh ok... (I smiled to him and hold his hand) we can have a party like this... (James said)

( pain ) yeah that would be awesome... ( i said smiling and hold his hand back feeling a lot of pain in my heart- Jake )

Let's just forget about Noah... that guy is garbage... poor Kate having to support that bloody guy (James)

Yeah I know ... ( I sighed ... then I realize she stopped singing) I have to go sing ... ( Jake )

Ok... good luck... (I have him a kiss and touched his cheek)

( I smiled and walked to the stage ... I got up and people started clapping... I looked Kate and chuckled... I started singing " Ya me entere , By Reik" - Jake )

(I was looking at him and blushed... something tells me that song is for me- Kate)

(That song is kind of weird and it's not for me - James)

( I was singing and even my eyes got a bit full of tears... I thought about this song ... when I knew ... that she was trying to date other people- Jake)

(My eyes got full of tears... this Love is hurting me a lot... and I just can't do anything about... we have try to kiss 2 times today and it's not possible is like if destiny was saying we can't... - Kate)

( I finished the song and cleaned some of the tears that came out of my eyes... I smiled) well... there's more songs ( I chuckled and everyone was clapping ... I took a deep breath and started singing... " Perfect, By Ed Sheeran - Jake )

(I started crying because he was looking at me... so I knew it was for me... I love him so much and I can't have him- Kate)

(I was feeling weird about the songs he was singing- James)

( I was singing even some tears got out of my eyes ... I kept singing looking at her ...I love her so much... and I'm marrying someone else - Jake )

(When he finished I got up to sing with him... I was trying hard no to break down and make a total mess here- Kate)

( I smiled to her ... and we started singing " Take my hand , By Emily Hackett and Will Anderson " ... - Jake )

(We were looking at each other and smiling... I love Jake so much... that just to know he might be happy I'm happy too- Kate)

(we kept singing just looking at each other smiling... not caring for anyone else ... I love her, and I wish I could scream it out to the 7 seas ... I would like to declare my love to her ... but ... this ring in my left hand ... Doesn't let me ... I didn't even notice James looking at us ... we started walking to each other while singing... until we finally got close ... my heart was pumping really fast with my butterflies on the stomach going crazy... my heart tells me to kiss her but my head says other thing...she's the love of my life ... my eyes got full of tears... just looking at her and smiled in a very sweet way ... the smile only for her ... destiny brought us apart ... when I was going to leave James... I had to go ... and for what it was a few months... took us a year to come back ... my promise that I made the same day he placed this ring in my hand ... it's broken... I can't love him... when I have my love standing in front of me ... suffering from this time I left her ... I want to apologize for being stupid and not ... going with her. when I had the chance - Jake )

(I took his hand while singing and smiled... my heart was getting crazy... and That only happens with him... since the first time I saw him... I couldn't stop this feeling... the day I kissed him... our first kiss.. that day I knew it was totally him... I can't stop this feeling and I have try to forget him I just can't... he is everything and I just can't have him- Kate)

( I took her hand back ... and I smiled ... we kept singing until the song finished... I pressed her hand in a loving way ... and remembered how she use to give me love .. then I remember how James is ... why can't he give me the same type ... when I try to be loving ..., he ... makes me feel like shite ...) I have a song ... that ... it may tell a lot of things ... ( I chuckled and I told Kate to go sit down... when she did ... I got ready and took a deep breath... I looked at James then her ... I started singing "Give me love , By Ed Sheeran " ... i felt pain in my heart when I sang "Give me love like her ,cause lately I've been waking up alone " ... it's true ... he leaves somewhere and I'm there alone - Jake )

(I feel something is wrong... something is happening... but what it is? - James)

(My heart was pumping fast... the way he looks at me it's like... he loves me?... that not possible... - Kate)

( I kept singing feeling pain ... tears got out of my eyes ... as I closed my eyes and kept singing letting all my feelings out in his song ... when I opened them... I looked at them ..., James , Zack , and Kate... I was about to sing a strong part - Jake )

(Zack and James kept looking at him.. Kate was covering her face now crying... for them everything was so confusing)

( I was letting tears out while singing... I face to the ceiling to later keep singing... just to remember... those times I had to wake up alone ... wishing James would give me love like her .,,. And the times i begged Zack to love me ... like I did ... and ... the times I had to be drunk to call her ... this song was hurting me so much ... when I finished the song everyone got up and clapping... I was letting tears out ... I cleaned them... trying to be strong... but I have to admit... I felt anger and sadness...the one who first broke me ... was Zack ... the first person I ever loved for the first time ... James would let me wake up alone ... asking him to love me different... more caring ... and ... not letting me be with the love of my life ... Kate ... - Jake )

(I got up and walked to this bridge that was there in the garden... I was crying feeling alone... I have to let him go- Kate)

(Jake got down the stage and walked to him) it was beautiful (James)

Thanks ... ( I smiled , it's not beautiful... it was painful for me to sing ... that ... - Jake )

Should we go home now? (James)

Sure ... just let's go say bye ... ( Jake )

Ok... (I grabbed his hand and walked to Hanna and Liam that were talking to Matt and Samantha, Benjamin was sleeping in a chair- James)

Hi sweetie... (Hanna said and smiled to Jake)

Hey Hanna ( Jake smiled to Hanna)

You need something love? (Hanna said and Liam smiled)

No actually no... we just came to say goodbye... ( I smiled , I didn't feel like going now - Jake )

Now? But it's barely 12am... (Hanna said)

Yeah but ... ( I looked at James ) umm... well... ( please don't think wrong Hanna because your mind is twisted- Jake )

Ohh you guys want sex? (She said and laughed... she was drunk)

What !? ( I blushed and chuckled nervously- Jake )

I'm just saying you guys are leaving early... (Hanna)

Honey... I don't think they want sex... maybe they want to sleep... (Liam said laughing as Samantha and Matt laughed too)

(God Hanna can make me feel embarrassed with her comments-James)

( I laughed nervously while blushing) well... we are going now ... bye .. take care , I'm really happy for you guys ( Jake smiled )

Jake... I was going to take Kate to her house... but I'm going to a hotel with Liam... Isabella is going with Zoe ... so... (she smiled)

( I sighed and chuckled) we can take her ... right James ? ( I looked at him - Jake)

(James looked at Jake... like if I have other options) sure Jake... (James)

( I looked at Hanna) well ... I'll go tell her ... ( I smiled and walked to where Kate was - Jake )

I'll be in the car Jake! (James said walking to his car)

( I got close to Kate ) Hi... ( I smiled and stand next to her looking to the river - Jake )

Hi... (I said to Jake cleaning my tears- Kate)

Are you ok ? ( Jake looked at her )

(No I'm not) yes... I have headache... but I took a pill... I'll be better soon... (Kate said still looking at the river)

( I looked around and then I turned to see her ) I know you ... ( I grabbed her jaw so she can look at me ) please don't cry... ( i said with a sweet voice and I grabbed her hand ... ) Kate ... I ... I have to tell you something... ( Jake blushed)

Jake... don't say anything... I don't want to hear how sorry you can be... it's Ok... I know you love him... (I looked to the other side and grabbed a bottle of wine I have there and kept drinking... I was half drunk- Kate)

( I felt pain... I slowly let go off her hand ... and grabbed the wine bottle) Stop drinking ... its ... it's bad for you ... ( my eyes got full of tears as I put the wine bottle away) we are giving you a ride home ... ( Jake said looking at the river )

I don't want to go home... pass me the bottle Jake... (Kate said with her eyes full of tears)

I'm not passing anything... ( I didn't look at her ... tears got out of my eyes ) and I thought... you would care about what I had to say ... ( I chuckled sad ) just ... let us take you home ... ( I started walking- Jake )

I do care Jake... I just can't... I haven't... my heart can't deal with this anymore... (Kate started crying) I just can't Jake... I don't want to go home alone... not anymore

I can't take this pain anymore... ( I walked to her while letting tears out ) it's painful to know ... you are going to marry someone that you don't love ... and the person you love ... is standing in front of me ... ( Jake said crying, he only cries when he's alone ... ) crying every night ... wishing you were there beside me ... not waking up alone ... not begging someone to love you inna caring way ... my heart is in a lot of pain ... ( Jake covered his face crying)

You love me? (Kate looked at him in shock while crying)

I do ... and it's ... it's so painful... and beautiful at the same time .. it's painful when I'm with him.., but beautiful... when I'm with you ... ( Jake said crying)

(I stared crying even more...) leave him Jake... (she said without thinking for the alcohol in Her blood)

I can't ... ( I know she won't remember what I told her ... and it hurts - Jake )

(That just killed me... I walked to the bottle of wine and drink it all in almost a zip... I was crying in pain... I want to die- Kate)

( she just fainted...I took her in my arms and walked to the car and put her on the back seats ... then I walked to the front seat and got inside the car ... James was already there - Jake )

What happened to her? (James looked at her in the back sit and then Jake)

She drank a bit to much ... ( Jake looked at James )

We better take her with us today... (James said and turned the car on)

( oh god ) yeah we should ... ( Jake )

Ok... (I started driving to out luxury condo) I hope she doesn't throw up here... (James)

She won't throw up ... ( Jake said and rubbed his face )

I hope so... (I kept driving in silence all the way there I parked the car) you can carry her or... you want me to carry her? (James)

I'll carry her ... ( I got out of the car and walked to the back seat door to open it ... and took her in my arms .. to later start walking to the apartment with James - Jake )

Where am I? (Kate said waking up)

(I looked at her all pale...) she is going to throw up Jake... (James said and opened the door)

It's ok Kate ... just sleep... ( I walked upstairs and went to the guest room to put her there ... I went back to the kitchen to give her some pills and something to wear... I just walked to my room with James and started taking off my clothes to take a shower- Jake )

Jake... are you ok? You have been acting weird today? (James)

( I started taking off my pants) yeah I'm ok... ( I looked at him and smiled - Jake)

(I smiled back) it was a nice day... if we exclude that Noah guy... (James)

(I woke up again in this shirt I don't know and this room... god where am I!? My heart stared pumping fast... ) oh god! Oh god! (I got up how I could and started looking for my clothes, I was scared- Kate)

I know ! God ... he was so annoying ( I heard almost screaming... I put on some shorts) I'm going to go check on her ... ( I walked out of the room and went to the guest room- Jake )

(I heard someone coming I took this wood thing that was in the table and hide behind the door... when it opened I hit who ever it was in the stomach with it!) fucking pervert! (Kate)

Ahh! Kate what the fuck! ( I fell to the floor grabbing my stomach trying to breathe- Jake )

Omg! Jake! (I kneel down) I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you... god I'm sorry...

Fuck! ( I said trying to breathe normal- Jake )

God I'm sorry... I was scared... I don't know where am I! I'm sorry! (Kate said and got close to him)

You're at my ... apartment... god this hurts ... (Jake said trying to sit down and breathe )

I'm sorry... (then she realized what he told her) your apartment? (She sat down and looked around... not covering her legs forgetting about her cuts that she started doing when Jake told her he was going to get marry)

What the hell ... happened to your legs? ( I said looking at her legs ... what the fuck!? My heart started pumping really fast- Jake )

It's nothing... (I covered them pulling the shirt down... god I'm still drunk.. I'm dizzy!- Kate)

Nothing...( I got up grabbing my stomach - Jake )

I'm sorry... I didn't... I thought some pervert... would take me to his place again... (she said not thinking and looked up to see Jake)

Again !? ( I looked at her - Jake )

Again what? (Kate said still drunk)

You said ... " some pervert would take me to his place again" ( Jake )

Oh... that was nothing... (I got up - Kate)

Like the cuts ... ( Jake said serious)

(I looked at him) what do you want me to tell you? (Kate's)

I can't ... do anything... and I can't force you to tell me ... I guess ... when are ready... you can tell me ... ( I looked at my legs ... and I sighed ) you can sleep there ... no one is a pervert here ... ( I looked at her ) goodnight ( I smiled and started walking to the room ... just to see James getting ready to go ) where are you going !? ( Jake )

(I walked to the bed and lay down... I know I'll have to tell him what happened when he was away- Kate)

I was going to go finish some things at work... but I better not... (James said and smiled to Jake)

It's really late for you to be there... ( I walked to him , he always has to go ... and that's why I'm almost always waking up alone ... - Jake )

Kind of... (I took his hand and pulled him to me)

( I was a bit surprised... and I felt a bit of pain... I had my hand on his chest... I just looked at him... maybe... this time is different... I just kissed him but not intense... I don't like to start talking things so fast - Jake )

(I started getting the kiss intense and touching his abdomen and legs- James)

( god ... I don't think it's going to be different... I was just kissing him back about to pull away but he kept kissing me ...I had to keep kissing him back - Jake )

(I let my hand inside his pants moving my hand, making him moan as I was getting excited- James)

( I started moaning as I looked to the ceiling... my breathing started changing as I grabbed his shoulder getting excited... I looked at him while I moan and started biting and kissing his neck ... letting my hand inside his pants to make him moan while touching him... I have to play at the same time he does ... even tho I don't like to make things fast - Jake )

(My phone started ringing and pulled away to grab it) hello... yeah.. ok... I'm on my way (I hung up) I have to go Jake... (I got up to change)

( I got still ... oh god ... I started to feel pain and mad ) are you serious!? ( Jake looked at him )

I'm sorry... I have to... (I put my pants on)

You don't have to! It's optional! You have told me before ! ( Jake )

I know I have told you that... but didn't you hear they just called me! (James said getting mad )

Can't you tell them you if you can stay ! ( Jake said mad )

Jake! Try to understand! We have this bloody place because I work my ass off! (James)

(I sat down hearing them fight- Kate)

But you don't need your fucking job! And it's like you aren't the only that works ! ( Jake )

What do you mean I don't need it! And who else works here! (James screamed mad)

(This is not good- Kate)

I fucking work too! You aren't the only who has to work there ass off ! ( Jake )

I don't see you fucking paying anything! So shut the hell up! I have to go work! Not fuck anyone! Not cheating on you! Work! (James put his shirt on and started walking out of the room)

And how can I know that ! ( Jake screamed mad )

What the fuck are you trying to say bloody Jake! I haven never never! Cheat on you! I been fucking In love with you since 7! Don't come and tell me I have cheated on you! It's more probably to you to do it! (James screamed mad by the door)

What the fuck are you say! ( I even walked to him mad ) Don't come with this bullshite! Ever again! I should be use to you talking shite all the fucking time ! I'm tired you always have to go! And I have to stay alone! Like always! ( Jake )

There you go! Acting all girly! Fuck Jake! Try to fucking understand not everyone is there when you want them! I have to bloody work! Even If I have the money to not do it! I want to bloody work! Than spend all the bloody day here! Hearing how much you want things to be fucking different! I don't even know what do you mean by that! (James screamed mad)

(That was mean... he is mean... he has always been... - Kate)

( I got still and felt pain even my eyes got full of tears) get the fuck out of here ...just go! It's not my fault! That I try to give you love ! And you make me feel like shite making fun of me ! I can't give you any type of fucking different love ! ( Jake screaming crying and mad and even pushed James out of the room) if you don't want to fucking deal with me ! Like everyone! Expect one person... just leave ! Leave to your fucking work! And you know what ! If you want me to stop saying how I would like things to be different ( my voice broke so much ) go... it's not like I'm not use to every single night .. crying on that bed not wanting to be alone anymore! ( I slammed the Room door as I broke down in tears... that hurt me so fucking much ... god it's hurting...,I place my hand on my chest even sobbing... his words hurt me a lot - Jake )

(I stood there by the door... hearing him cry) Jake... lately... you have been acting different... I'm trying to understand... I just can't... it's like you don't want to be here... and you are forcing yourself to love me... and... I been here before... I can't deal with that... I have to go... see you later... (James said and walked out of the house to his car)

( I sat down on the floor covering my face sobbing... god ... every time something like this happens ... he has to say something that hurts me a lot ... big ... love there ... - Jake )

(I was sitting on the bed... I don't know what to do... I don't know if I should go and look for him... or maybe wait for him to come here, I mean he knows I'm here..- Kate)

( I got out of the room and went to the kitchen getting a bottle of wine and just started drinking... even started mixing it with vodka... I did that for some time until I was drunk... then I walked upstairs... crying... I even fell I started crying even more covering my face - Jake )

(I stood there in silence hearing him... god I don't know what to do?... - Kate)

I want to die ( i said crying and even broke the wine bottle... I was so drunk and this pain isn't helping- Jake)

(I got up and walked to the door of the room and opened it) Jake? (Kate)

( I was looking to the ceiling crying then I looked at her ) hello ... ( i said crying and drunk- Jake )

Hi... come here babe... (Kate said )

( I got up crying and started walking to her - Jake )

(I grabbed his hand and pull him into the room, I closed the door with lock just in case that crazy guy gets back to scream at him or something... I pulled him to the bed and made him sit down) stop crying... and why did you drink? You smell like alcohol (Kate)

I'm not feeling well ( I said crying facing down) then he's going to come back ... like nothing... and wanting to fuck me ( I started crying even more ) I'm so tired... ( Jake said crying and covered his face with my hands )

(I felt pain to see him like that) Jake... so why did you accepted to marry him... I don't get it... (Kate said confused and took Jake's hand)

Because I thought I could actually love him... but I can't ... and also he's always hurting me... (Jake said crying holding Kate's hand back)

(That just made think a lot of bad things that James could be doing to him... god Jake) let's go away Jake... I won't hurt you... (Kate said)

( I started crying even more I couldn't stop ! - Jake)

Jake... how does he hurt you? (Kate said)

He makes me feel forced to be with him... ( I was crying so bad ) and he's way too hard on me ... sometimes I even have to fake that I'm feeling... ( I started sobbing) he even asks me ... if I'm feeling... and I have to lie ... even tears come out of my eyes, he thinks it's for pleasure..,, but it's for pain..., he's the one feeling a lot ... and it's sometimes that I do feel anything ( Jake said sobbing)

(I don't know what to tell him... because he chooses him and not me... and I told him right now to go with me and he didn't answer... I'm feeling pain.) I'm sorry Jake... try to sleep... lay down and try to sleep that alcohol(Kate)

I must go ... to the other room... if I don't want him to be screaming next morning... and making me feel more like shite ... (Jake said sobbing)

Sure go... (Kate said in pain and took a deep breath)

It's not like I want to ... I just don't want to ruin your morning more with him screaming... (Jake got up while sobbing)

Ok... (I looked at him and then I moved to the other side to lay down, holding my tears-Kate)

(I walked out of the room and closed the door ... I started cleaning the wine ... and threw away the glass on the floor... I even cut my hand by accident... I finished cleaning and walked to my room to the bathroom... to take a shower when I finish I just stayed on a towel and lay in bed crying for everything... I just fell asleep knowing maybe when I wake up he'll be here already- Jake)

(It was 10 am and I got home... I stood in the car like 15 minutes... feeling pain...something is telling me there is something wrong... and I don't know what it is. I sighed and got down the car to the house and walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast...when I finished I got upstairs, got into our room) Jake!? (I wake him up)

(I gave a jump and tilted my head to see him there... my eyes were all reddish for the crying...) yes? (my voice was a bit cracked - Jake)

(I felt bad when I saw him like that... I do love him, I just don't get him. Not anymore) I made breakfast... come eat something and tell you friend... (James)

( I don't feel hungry... oh well... ) oh ok... ( I sat down and rubbed my eyes ... still feeling pain and wanting to cry also with a really bad headache- Jake )

I'm sorry for... everything I said... (James said)

It's ok... you don't have to apologize... I ... I probably just ... made you tired , and it's ok I get you ... I'm sorry...for ... telling you I wanted things to be different... when it's perfect like this ... ( I do want things to be different... but I'll stop insisting... I just heard him get close ... good thing I don't smell like alcohol anymore or he would kill me ... - Jake )

(I hugged him) I'm trying hard Jake... I am... (James)

( I hugged him back with pain on my heart) I know you do ... I should be appreciating it ... I'm sorry for everything... ( Jake )

I'm sorry too... now get up and get down... I'll go serve the food... (I got up kissed his forehead and walked downstairs- James)

( tears got out of my eyes ... I fixed the bed and walked to the bathroom and washed my teeth... after that ... I walked to the guest room and knocked the door softly just in case she's sleeping- Jake )

Mmmm (Kate said from inside the room)

( I chuckled... I'll leave her sleeping... I walked downstairs... not wanting to go to work... there's this person who always goes every Monday... I got into the kitchen- Jake )

(I looked at Jake) where is your friend? (James)

She's sleeping... I decided maybe it's best to leave her sleeping ... ( Jake )

Won't she leave? (James)

Yes she is ... I'll wake her up maybe after breakfast... to be already, ready to go drop her off ... ( Jake )

You take her... (I looked at him and sat down to eat) I have to get back Jake... I'm sorry... (James said)

( I got still and swallowed hard ... I just bit my lip ) it's ok... ( I sat down to eat - Jake )

I'm really sorry... (James)

It's ok really... ( I looked at him and tried to smile - Jake )

You know I love you, right? (James looked at him)

( I felt more pain ... I just nodded and touched his cheek - Jake )

(I don't know why, I felt pain and just tried to smile... something is wrong... all this years wanting to be with him to end up feeling something is wrong with him... is like he doesn't want to be here, the way he looks at me... I started eating while thinking- James)

( my hand started shaking a bit ... I just bit my lip and started eating) the food is really good ( I smiled - Jake )

(I looked at him) I'm glad you like it... (I smiled to Jake...) I love you Jake...

( pain...I smiled ) me too ( i smiled in a sweet way - Jake )

(Something is so wrong... I been so stupid that he doesn't feel the same... I gave him a smiled and kept eating, when I finished and he did too; I picked the plates and put them in the dishwasher and got close to him) take care Jake... (I gave him a kiss and started walking to the door-James)

I might be coming late ... take care ... ( I have to go early to get a lot of things ready- Jake )

Ok... be careful... (I smiled and got out to my car... I sighed and started crying... I know something is wrong but I don't know what it is... I calmed down and drove to my work- James)

( I sighed and went to take a shower when I got out ... I went to get my bag while already being ready... I have to go buy somethings too... I went to the guest room and knocked on the door softly- Jake )

God! Who is it! (Kate said half sleep and also drunk she found this bottle and she passed the night drinking)

( I opened the door and saw the bottle) Oh my god Kate ( Jake )

Oh... hi Jake... (she said happy, she sat down and removed the blanket to call Jake to the bed...she was just in her bottom underwear)

Oh ... wow ( I laughed nervously and blushing - Jake )

Come here... (He hit the bed with her hand with two soft movements and smiled to him)

Puff ( I laughed nervously and just sat on the bed to cover her ) how much did you drink ? ( I asked chuckling- Jake )

I found like 2 or 3 bottles... (she say drunk and crawled to Jake...) I'm sorry I got your blanket dirty... with blood... (Kate said drunk)

What ? ( god I'm so disgusted of blood... I just took her in my arms to take her to the bathroom- Jake )

I was dreaming with you Jake... that I meet you before the attack and actually I did once... but you didn't look at me (she chuckled)

( I chuckled) I'm sorry... I can be blind sometimes ( Jake )

Don't you remember? You were I'm guessing 15 a freshman... I was a junior... and I was the one giving you the tour...(kate said and chuckled)

No I don't remember ( I chuckled) and what did you think when you saw me ? ( Jake asked chuckling)

You were laughing all the time... and I thought... maybe that guy has problems (kate)

( I started laughing) oh god ... I didn't know I seemed retarded when I laughed ( I hide my face on her shoulder laughing- Jake )

No you don't... but I remember you laughed about everything! (Kate)

( I started laughing even more ) oh god ... you can thank Zack of making me laugh ( jake said laughing)

But you were ok... I wanted to hit you... but you were ok... then I saw you a couple of times in the hallway and the cafeteria (kate)

I never really noticed ( I laughed) god I feel so blind now ... ( Jake )

When I saw you get in that salon and sat next to him... I just knew it was you.. the one I needed to be happy... when that guy shoot me... and he missed... I knew that I had a new chance to be happy... I have never been happy Jake... (Kate)

( I looked at her and smiled while I put her on the tub ) I want to be happy with you ... ( I smiled ) I really do love you ... and I know you won't remember my words ... but .. after the attack and saw you ... you made me feel different and also when you kissed me ... I liked you so much... and I regret going with James... I thought I liked him more ... but I didn't... and with time ... now I know I loved you ... and now ... I have this pain... and I want to take away... ( Jake)

(I smiled) who says I won't remember? (She will forget is the alcohol talking for her)

I know you will... ( I chuckled- Jake )

I won't... (I laughed) my dad used to hit me jake... and when I saw you first time you made me forget... (Kate Said)

( I got in shock but I was showering her ) I'm sorry to hear that ... and glad to know that I made you forget ... want to know a secret ( Jake )

Sure... (Kate said)

It's about my work ( Jake )

What is with that? (Kate said looking at him feeling his hand washing her hair)

I ... ( I blushed) I dance ... like what I did in the weeding ( Jake )

That's hot... dance for me right now... (Kate said)

( I chuckled) right now !? ( Jake )

Yes right now.. or better make love to me... (Kate)

Go to the place I work better ( Jake chuckled)

For? (Kate)

So I don't have to dance right now ( Jake laughed)

Are you going to make love to me? (I pulled his shirt to me) I been missing you Jake... (Kate said drunk)

I missed you too ... but ... if I do something... I'll want you to remember.,.. ( Jake )

I will jake... I swear (Kate)

Kate ... I can smell the alcohol... and there was 3 bottles of wine ... you won't ( Jake )

What bottles? (Kate said drunk)

The bottles of wine in the guest room ( Jake )

(She looked at him and then her legs) what happened to my legs.? Maybe I did drink a bit... (Kate said really drunk)

( I took out her out of the tub as I started drying her body) you did drink a lot ( Jake )

Just like 3 zips (kate)

3 zips ? Mhmm ( Jake )

Sure.. look (she pointed the bottles) 1...2...3...

Oh my god Kate ( I started laughing as I kept driving her being a bit scared she might get excited... I mean she's crazy-Jake )

(I looked at him down drying my legs... my breathing was changing) you are so hot Jake...

( I looked up to see her ) Thanks ... ( I chuckled and kept drying her legs - Jake )

(As he was getting up I was getting excited Soft moans out of my mouth- kate)

( I got still and blushed to hear her ) you ok ? ( Jake said shy )

Keep doing that... (Kate said drunk and excited)

( I chuckled and kept drying her ... going up to her chest - Jake )

(I made eye contact with Jake and I was moaning softly... I grabbed his hand and put it on my boob) I need you now... (Kate said drunk)

Kate ... you... you are drunk... ( I was blushing to feel her ... - Jake )

Am I? (Kate looked at him)

Yes you are ... ( I moved my hand ... even tho I did want to be with her ... I can't ... she's drunk - Jake )

Ok... maybe a bit... I'm dizzy... (Kate said and started laughing)

( I took her in my arms to take her to the guest room and change her into one of my shirts ... that looks like a dress... for me she looks hot - Jake )

Thanks Jake... I was lonely without you... this man abused me... and I had no one with me... (Kate)

What !? ( Jake )

He took me to his house... I was scared... (Kate said drunk )

Oh god ... ( i said shocked with my eyes full of tears) just ... try to forget... I'm here now ...now let me go give you some breakfast ( Jake )

He was mean to me you know... i wish i could forget... but i wasn't drunk enough to forget... and I would like that... I'm hungry... (Kate)

I'm really sorry to hear that ... now let me go serve you some ... ( I smiled and took her hand as we walked downstairs I made her sit down and and serve her some breakfast after heating it up - Jake )

Thanks Jake... (I smiled to him)

No problem ( I smiled and light up a cigarette to smoke- Jake )

You don't know how much I love you... (Kate)

( I blushed) I love you too ... and a lot ... you are my life ... ( Jake smiled , knowing she won't remember)

(I smiled) I'm sleepy... I need to sleep... (Kate)

You have slept a lot ... do you want to come with me to buy somethings ? Or you want me to go drop me off ( Jake )

I would like to go with you... can I sleep in you car in the way to the store? (Kate smiled)

Sure ... finish your food and we can go ... ( Jake )

Ok... (I kept eating until I finished) done... let's go.. (Kate)

( I smiled and grabbed her plate and put it on her dishwasher...) let's go ( we walked out of the apartment to my car - Jake)

(He opened the door for me and I got inside making the sit a bit down to sleep for a moment- kate)

I don't think the wind will let you sleep ... ( I chuckled and turn the car on to later start driving to the place - Jake)

I need to sleep the alcohol away... (Kate said with her eyes closed)

I know ... ( I chuckled until I got to this fancy place ... I need to buy clothes... I started parking the car ... obviously I buy my things with my money- Jake )

(Kate was already sleeping even with saliva in her mouth for how drunk he was)

Oh my god ( I laughed when I saw her I even took a picture) Kate ... Kate wake up ( Jake )

Ahh! (I sat down and looked at Jake with one eye open) what? You scared me! (Kate)

I did !? ( Jake started laughing)

I was dreaming with... I don't know I forgot... but you scared me(Kate)

( I laughed even more ) oh god Kate ... clean the saliva you have down you mouth ( jake laugh and got out of the car to go open her door )

What! (I looked in the mirror and cleaned) this is embarrassing... but I'm feeling better... why am I dressing with your shirt? (Kate said confused and got down the car)

You got drunk ( I chuckled and started walking inside the place with her - Jake )

I don't remember a thing... since yesterday at the party... (I put my hand on his arm)

Damn ( I chuckled and we kept walking out to where I buy my clothes- Jake )

This place is nice... (Kate said and pulled her tall socks with one hand)

Yeah I really like it (Jake )

(I was looking around with Jake) god looked at those dresses! (I walked to the place of dresses-kate)

I can buy you some ( I smiled - Jake )

No... I can't accept that... (she looked at him and smiled)

Yes you can ... it won't be nothing... ( Jake smiled)

Nothing? It's 2,000 a dress... the cheapest one(kate said)

And ? It's not like I don't have money... and I want to buy you something... and you can choose ... don't worry about the money... I have a job for a reason ( Jake chuckled)

(I lost mine. I haven't told him I'm leaving with a friend) thanks Jake... I'll go try this one... (she took a black one with white)

( I smiled ) go try it on ( Jake )

Come with me... and wait close... (I ran to the place feeling happy-kate)

Ok... ( I chuckled and went close to he dressing room - Jake )

I'm ready... you want to see me? (Kate said)

Of course ( Jake )

(I got out not wearing my socks and looked at him) what do you think? Maybe I look to fat... (kate)

( I smiled ) you look perfect... ( i said smiling in a sweet way- Jake )

I do like it... can I take th... (I looked to the side and there it was the guy who took me to his house... my heart started pumping fast) I better change... (Kate)

Oh hey... look who I found... it's been long time since I saw you... what was your name... Jane? (The guy)

(I was just looking at this guy- kate)

( I looked at Kate ) " go change now ... I'm already guessing who he is ... I'll buy you the dress ..." ( Jake said in Portuguese to Kate ... ) sir ... I think you have the wrong person here ... ( i said to this guy and made Kate get in the dressing room... there was this women looking At me ... I think she goes to see me :.. I don't know ... - Jake )

It was kate!? I just recall... Come one... come out to talk... we had fun... (the guy)

(I was changing and my body was shaking. I got out not looking at this guy and he took my arm and touched my leg... I got still and looked at him sideways- kate)

Let's go out tonight... I remember how wild you can be (the guy said in a pervert way remembering how she was begging to let her go)

( I hit the guy on the face really really hard ) fucking respect her ! ( I grabbed Kate's hand and started walking with her ... - Jake )

What the fuck dude! (The guy said mad)

(My body was just shaking and walking because Jake was pulling me- kate)

( I stopped walking and looked at this guy ) you better not fucking provoke me ... or you will end up really bad ... ( Jake said mad )

Dude I know her! (The guy)

Let's go jake... (she said not remembering she told him about this guy while she was drunk)

Oh and trust me ... I know what you fucking did ! ( Jake said angry)

What I did?! What are you talking about!? (The guy)

(I looked at Jake in shock... did I told him!- kate)

Don't make me fucking say it ... or I swear I'll make you end up in the fucking hospital with a freaking wood thing stuck in your ass ... not letting you walk for months ... ( I started walking to him to get him scared) for abusing of someone why not go through the same right ? ... maybe you need payback ... you don't know ... how it feels to be fucking abused ! You don't know ! Anything! ( i said with anger and pushing him against the wall he was about to hit me when I hit him first on the face so hard he hit his back against the door ) now get the fuck away from her ! Or else you are dealing with me ! ( Jake said serious and walked to Kate took her hand he payed for the dress before all of that and got out to the car they got inside and Jake started driving away)

(I wasn't saying anything... I was feeling bad and embarrassed... I didn't want him to know... - kate)

( it was all silence... I got to admit I feel pain... being abused it's horrible... I sighed ... and just kept driving ) Do you want to go anywhere? ( Jake)

I don't have any place to go... (I said without thinking- kate)

Why not ? ( Jake )

Huh? (I looked at him- kate)

Why did you say you didn't have a place to go ... and stop trying to decline you said that .., ( Jake )

(I sighed) Jake... I lost my job and my ahouse... (Kate said sad)

( I looked at her sideways) well... in the place I work... they need a bartender... ( Jake ) I know it's not like ... wow! ... but it's something... they give really good tips ... $500... the night ...

I think I can apply... (Kate said happy)

( I chuckled) you don't need to apply... I'll take you to my boss ... she's nice ... I'm her best employee... so she can help ... want to go talk to her now ? ( Jake )

Sure... so you are a bartender too? (Kate)

Umm... not exactly ( Jake blushed)

So? Waitress? (Kate)

Umm no... ( I laughed nervously) I ... I dance ( jake said blushing)

Dance? Lap dance? (Kate said in shock)

Sometimes... lap dance... and sometimes... god this is embarrassing... pole dancing ( Jake said blushing)

Oh... oh! Ok... that's hot... (I looked at the window) and how did you got that job? (Kate)

Well my boss ... she saw me eating in a restaurant and she was like ..." hey ... I'm interested on having you on my business... think about it and call me ... " ... she gave me her card ... and I seriously just laughed ... when I saw what it was for ... and I needed the money... also it's not like I'm doing something hard .., it's just dancing .., and my kind of free days ... is when ... my costumer ... his name is Zeth ... and he doesn't make me dance ... he wants to talk ... actually ( I laughed) it was funny because I had to dance 3 weeks for him ... to later him telling me he only wanted to talk ( jake laugh)

Why did he made you dance? If he just wanted to talk to you? (Kate)

He's actually a bit shy... so he was embarrassed to tell me he only wanted to talk... even tho he did enjoy the dancing ( Jake said laughing and blushing a bit )

You like him? (Kate asked Jake)

Yeah , he's actually really handsome ( I chuckled) you might see him... he always asks the bartender if I'm there ..., ( Jake chuckled)

Oh ok... (I felt jealous... but I can't do anything about it- kate)

Yeah ... ( I drove to the place I work ... it looked really fancy from the outside...there was people making line ... and it was 6:30 pm... and the doors open at 8:00pm... I parked the car ... god a lot of these people have seen me dancing... we got down of the car to start walking to the entrance- Jake )

This place is full of people Jake... (Kate said nervous)

Yeah ... I know ... I was so nervous the first day... (I chuckled nervously when I started hearing whistling... oh god ! - Jake )

Oh god... how can you deal with it... (Kate)

I just ignore them ... ( I sighed ... and the security let us in... we walked inside and I seriously felt my cheeks burning- Jake )

This place is nice Jake... can I have a private dance? How much do I have to pay for one? (Kate said happy)

Depends... 3 hours $30,000 ... and so and so ( Jake )

That much!? (I said in shock- kate)

Yeah... $30,000... just for 3 hours ... so I get paid good ... ( we walked to my boss office... and I knocked on the door - Jake )

Come in! (The boos said)

(I was nervous... maybe she won't like the idea!- kate)

( I opened the door ) Hey Layla ... I wanted to ask you something... ( sometimes she makes me really nervous- Jake )

Sure Jake...come in... (she said looking at her computer) close the door...

( why!? I got in with Kate and close the door ) First of all... Layla this is Kate ... and Kate this is Layla my boss ... and what I wanted to ask... is that you said last time you needed a bartender... ( Jake )

Hi... (I said shy. This woman was beautiful brown hair, blue eyes and wearing this sexy red dress with a long V cut showing a lot of her chest-kate)

(I looked at him and then this girl) sit down... (Layla said serious)

Ok... ( i said a bit fast ... she makes me sooo nervous... sometimes I also dance ... for her ... which makes me now really shy around her ... we just sat down- Jake )

So you were saying? (Layla said and looked at Jake)

Oh yeah... ( I chuckled nervously) so what I wanted to ask you ... is that ... if you could give her the job... because last time you told me you needed a bartender.., and she's up to the job... ( God this woman makes me nervous... - Jake )

(I looked at her) do you feel capable of doing drinks? (Layla)

Sure... I work hard... (Kate said nervous)

I didn't ask you that... I asked you if you are capable of doing drinks? (Layla)

Sure... I can do all types of drinks... (Kate said even more nervous now)

( I swallowed hard and looked to the ceiling... then the time ... to later look back to the ceiling... this is getting me nervous! - Jake )

Am I bothering you Jake? (Layla)

What !? ( I looked at her ) No, no ... ( Jake )

So stop looking at the clock... (I looked at this girl again) look girl... kate... I can give you a week trying... you know not pay... and If you do it in this week... I'll give you the job...

(I don't have more options) sure... I accept that... (Kate said nervous)

( I got still when she said that ... this is making me nervous... more Layla because of the type... of dances I do only to her ... I get paid more ... - Jake )

Look Jake... she is your problem... if she fucks up... I'm going to use your pays to fix any mess... (Layla)

Wha... ( I got nervous for the look she gave me ) it's ok... you can use my pays if something happens ... but I'm sure it won't happen... ( Don't tell me she's going to say there's more way to pay - Jake )

Ok... you better be careful Jake... there is a lot of ways to pay... so this girl better do a good job... (Layla)

(I was in shock! What if I mess up and he has to pay for me!) I don't want to be rude... but... why he has to pay? (Kate)

Because he is the one who bring you here... and you better not question my decisions... Or is it because you need money now? (Layla)

( I blushed a bit ... I know what Layla meant by that ... I clear my throat) I don't want to be rude ... or anything just trying to help Kate out ... but she has recently lost the place she was meaning she needs the money to get something stabled ... ( Jake )

And tell me why should I care about that? (Layla)

(I felt pain... I just face down- kate)

It's not the matter of care ... but it also comes to your benefit because you need ... a bartender ( Jake )

You have a point there... (I looked at her) kate if you want to work here you can't be letting others defend you... you have to be strong... woman's can get abused if we don't defend... I'll make you a favor... I'll give you some money... you can pay anything you need to... and you can dance Friday and Saturdays... you have a good looking body and face... the tips that you get I have to get them... I. Order for you to pay the debt... (Layla)

(I looked at her almost in shock I even felt dizzy- kate)

Sorry for interrupting again... but ... you know this place only women's and guys who likes boys come here ... so it wouldn't make any sense... and also .. she doesn't like to dance ... you can take my paycheck and give it to her ... just don't make her dance ... ( Jake )

(Layla chuckled) is she your lover Jake?

What !? ( I looked at her ) I'm just saying she doesn't like that stuff ... and she's my best friend... I wouldn't like to see her doing that ... and also I know it's something she definitely doesn't like ... and I have a point... why would she dance if this place is exclusively for women and gay guys ... doesn't make much sense there ... ( Jake )

Ok ok... today is coming your better costumer... make him stay more than 3 hours and I'll use that money for her... (Layla )

More than ... 3 hours ... ( that's going to be sooooo hard ! ) well... I'm on it ... ( Jake said not noticing he had to go already)

Ok... that's a deal... take her to the back and gave her the uniform... a sexy one... than get to work... (Layla)

Thanks for the opportunity (Kate)

Don't thank me... thank Jake and don't fuck things for him... now get out... (she said and looked at her computer) close the door on the way out Jake and come back when you finish your work... (Layla)

( god ... I know what she means ... ) alright ... ( we got up and got out of her office and I closed the door ... I walked to the back with her to give her the uniform) Don't worry ... nobody is going to do anything here ... this place is only for women's and gay guys ... so nothing to worry... ( Jake said giving Kate her uniform)

This is to short Jake... (I looked at him)

Don't worry... it's not like anyone is going to tell you anything... girls won't tell you nothing... neither gay guys ... you don't have to worry about a things ... ( I tried to smile as I walked to the other side to get my clothes- Jake )

Ok... (I started changing clothes... god I don't know about this place and that boss! ) is she always like that? (Kate)

With people yeah ... she's ... ( I blushed while changing) she's usually a bit more serious... with me ... ( who am I kidding! She's always flirty! - Jake )

Oh... (I looked at him and blushed then I looked to the other side and realized it's been a while since he saw me naked) it's been a long time since I saw you... and you saw me... (Kate said not remembering that he shower her today)

( I showered you today ) yeah ... it really has been a long time ... ( Jake )

(I blushed and put on this kind of black sexy bunny costume on... ) I'm ready... (Kay said)

( I looked at her while I was changed already changed... ) wow you look hot ( I smiled and god I was blushing... ) can you help me put this on... ( I passed her this things I have to wear on my wrists - Jake )

(I nodded I was blushing like hell! He is making me nervous... the way he looks at me makes me nervous and want to get fuck by him! I grabbed the things and put them on.. he was dressing as a butler but just using these black boxers with a white part in his manhood a neck tie and this thing on his wrists) there you look sexy... (Kate said shy)

( I blushed) Thanks ... ( i said shy ... ) now let's go... ( I smiled shyly and walked to the place with her and she got in the bartender thing ... I had to go to another part to wait for the clients ... I hope they don't send me someone pervert- Jake )

(I started working people can actually drink a lot!- kate)

( today I only had to do private dances ... so I had to be waiting there in a room... I got tired of waiting and got up about to get out when this man showed up ... for my bad luck it wasn't Zeth ... - Jake )

Dance kid... (this guy said)

( fuck ! I don't like the way he's looking at me ... he went to sit down and I had to close the curtain... sometimes I can really get bored of this ... I just started started dancing in a provocative and sensual way ... even getting on his laps doing a lap dance actually feeling this man getting hard... that usually doesn't end well- Jake )

Keep moving... mmm... you are so hot... (The man was saying and getting hard)

( oh god ! ... I just kept dancing a bit more closer to his manhood... this is all part of the dance ... they pay more ... I kneel down like if I was about to blow him but obviously I'm not I rubbed his legs with my hands going all they way up to his chest also for him to feel my breathing on his neck while I kept dancing close ... just to get people more excited - Jake )

(The man got so excited he forgot about the rules and touched Jake's butt)

( I got still ... he's not supposed to do that ... I just moved his hand ) Don't forget about the rules ... ( I had to whisper almost in his ear ... we have to give them a warning before... they can't violate the rules 3 times or they are out - Jake )

I'll pay you more if you let me touch you... (the man)

Sorry... I can't do that ... Rules are Rules ... can't break them... ( Jake )

Oh come on! Let me touch you! (The man place his hand on Jake's hand)

( I moved my hand and got up ) I can't do that ... you have to follow the rules ... ( I got to admit this guy was creeping me out a bit making my heart beat really fast - Jake )

Don't tell me you don't want to... I'll pay you more... (he got up and took Jake's by his hips pulling Jake to him)

You have to follow the rules ... you can't touch just watch... ( I started trying to move away from him ... and when I did I took steps back and my back touched the wall... please don't tell me something bad is going to happen again- Jake )

I'm just going to touch you a bit... not to much... (the man said)

You better leave him alone! (Zeth said and pulled the man away) man you better leave now...

God! I was just going to touch him... his leg maybe... (man)

Get the hell out or I'll kick you out... (Zeth)

Ok! Ok! Gosh... (he got out of the room)

Are you ok? ( I was about to go to the room I use to be with him when I heard this guy and Jake telling him to follow the rules... I'm glad I was here)

( I laughed nervously) totally ( lie! I'm about to have a heart attack! ) Thanks ... for what you did ... ( my heart is about to suffer from a heart attack! - Jake )

It was nothing... let me buy you a drink... ( Zeth said and walked to the gold room )

Oh ... I really can't accept... it would be to much ... by thank you ..., ( he looked at me like if he was determined to buy a drink... - Jake )

It's just one drink Jake... (We got to this gold salon and I sat down, he was standing there looking at me) come sit down... (Zeth said and smiled)

( sometimes I don't get myself that much... I just walked to the only sofa there was and sat down..., good thing I have never get caught not doing my work ... or ... that will be bad -Jake )

So you want that drink? (Zeth said)

Just ... just one ... ( I'm scared something like another time may happen with another client- Jake )

Sure... or I can buy you a soda... you don't need to drink... (Zeth look at him)

I'll prefer a soda ... ( I smiled almost in a shy way ... if I drink ... and last night I did too... this headache will become worse - Jake )

Ok... (I pressed the button to talk to the bartender and asked her for a soda and a bottle of Vinig for me...- Zeth) they have a new bartender...

Yeah they do ... she's actually my best friend... ( Jake chuckled)

She is? (I looked at him)

Yeah she is ... ( Jake )

That's nice... that you get to work with her... (Zeth said and the waitress got inside)

Here is your Viniq and the soda... (the guy said and looked at Jake there sitting down)

Put it there in the table please... (Zeth)

Sure Sir... (the guy put the things in the table close to the door and looked at Jake one more time to later get out of the room)

( Now I'm in trouble...Fuck! That guy hates me ! I remember he first day that I actually met him it was funny to hear and bad for him - Jake )

( Flashback)

( We were in the reunion room... talking about the week ... what we have planned for next week... also how to Impress the money. Shite like that ... I was looking to the ceiling... not wanting to listen anymore... but I have to ... - Jake )

We need more money guys... I was thinking that we can make a new topic for this week... like devils and angels... something to make people come and give more money to you guys... remember that I keep half of your pays and if you guys done get enough I don't get enough either... (Layla said)

( I was falling asleep... god this is so boring - Jake )

Guy! We need more people like Jake! He makes a lot of money and look at him now falling asleep! No worries! (Layla)

( I gave a jump ) what !? I'm not sleeping... what are you talking about? ( Jake )

I can be like him... I can dance ... I can bring you money ( The guy said and the room got in silence until Jake started laughing)

(Layla looked at this guy) come here for a sec... Ariel... (what kind of name is that for a boy!? - Layla)

What !? That's his name ! ( Jake started laughing even more even placing his head on the table )

( Ariel got up and walked to Layla) I can be better than him ( Ariel )

Oh Ariel... the sea affected you head... Jake can you please stand up and take your shirt off... (Layla)

( I was laughing so much ... I got up and couldn't stop laughing... I just calmed down and took off my shirt - Jake )

( I was just waiting to see what she says ... I'm sure she will say " yeah I guess you can do it " - Ariel)

(Layla looked at Jake and the look at Ariel and took off his shirt) god... Ariel have you seen yourself in a mirror... you are so skinny and look at that weird stomach you have... is it food or a baby there? (Layla)

When is, your baby born? (Jake said laughing and everyone else started laughing)

I'm not skinny... I have the same type of body Jake does ( Ariel said looking at Jake )

( I did a noise like I was about to laugh) Dude ... just stop trying to compare us ... it can actually be offensive to me ( Jake said laughing with everyone)

Ariel honey... let's say you fix your... weird stomach... but your face doesn't have any way to get fix... I'm sorry but look at you... you better keep all cover and keep been a waitress... you get pay and get tips... some guy I'm sure it can give you more tips... someone in need maybe... I don't know... but don't come here and compare yourself to Jake... don't embarrass yourself (Layla looked one more time at him) go sit down Ariel and change your name can you...

( I laughed with everyone ... then I sit down to start putting my shirt - Jake)

But he doesn't even dance well! ( Ariel said putting his shirt ) no one likes him ! He doesn't dance well... he's not good looking or anything ...

Dude just stop ... I'm better than you ... just accept it ( Jake )

Ariel... if I have to pay for someone to dance for me and touch me... believe me.. I won't pay for you... I'll pay for him... so just take it easy accept your job or take your things and leave... be glad I let you work here... (Layla said serious)

( she already does ... I just chuckled- Jake )

A lot of people would pay for me ... to dance and touch them ... ( Ariel)

Oh god... (Layla rubbed her face) dance to me Ariel... if you make me horny... I'll let you dance...

Your going to end up throwing up Layla ( Jake said chuckling)

I can make anyone horny ... ( Ariel)

(Layla chuckled and got up.. she put her chair in a free space and sat down) Ok... surprise me Ariel...

I want to watch this ( Jake said laughing)

( Ariel started dancing for Layla in a " sensual" and " provocative " way )

( I started laughing even more ) how can you even call that dancing ! ( Jake said laughing with everyone)

(I was looking at this guy making weird movements and what is Dad the chicken dance?! ) god stop! Ariel noo, noo, no! Just stop... boy stay where you are... (I got up and walked to the front) guys lets have ideas and let's share them to make more memories money... now get things ready to work... (Layla said)

( I couldn't stop laughing) god .. ( Jake said laughing)

What !? I dance really good ! You were probably getting wet ... make Jake dance to you to see if you get horny ( Ariel)

Wet? What are you talking about... I was falling asleep... (Layla said and looked at Jake)

( i was chuckling until I noticed she was looking at me ... why is she looking at me ? - Jake )

Why don't you ask some of the people that come ... to mostly... see Jake ( a guys said )

What!? No they don't! ( Ariel)

They do Ariel now please go get ready to serve tables... (Layla said to Ariel)

I don't want to be the waitress! Why can't I dance ! ( Ariel)

Your just not going to accept it , are you ? ( I lay back on my chair and face to the ceiling... I have to do dances to a lot of people to see and also private ones ... - Jake )

Ok... Ariel... you can dance today... I'll be watching you... and if you got more money than Jake... you can dance... (Layla said and got up walking to the door and touches Jake's hair in her way out)

( I chuckled) better not get the stage all dirty with the food people will throw you ( I laughed and got up to walk out of the place ... I walked to the back to start changing... we all had to change 45 minutes before they open the doors ... then I started walking to the rooms to check everything is in place- Jake )

Jake come to my office please... (the speaker said)

( I just sighed and started walking to her office... when I got there I knocked on the door - Jake )

Come in... (Layla said)

( I walked in to her office) you called me ? ( Jake )

I have your paycheck... (Layla said and took an envelope) close the door...

Oh ok...( I closed the door and walked to her desk - Jake )

I was thinking that you can buy a costume of a black angel... you know to make more money... and that can help you to get more money... (Layla said)

Oh sure ... I don't see why not ... how would the style be just to have something in mind ( Jake )

Like a boxer or a short toga covering you... well that.. and maybe some wings... just for the entrance you can take them off later... (Layla said and blushed)

( I blushed) it's ... it's a bit embarrassing to buy those things at a store...( Jake)

Oh... Well... you can check on internet order it and I'll send someone to pick it up for you... you know to make it easier... (she looked at him with Desire and bit her lip)

( I looked at her and smirked... I just stand up and walked to her ... I turned her chair so she can face me ...I just went to her neck biting it knowing she gets excited by that as I made my way to her lips and kissed her - Jake )

(Soft moans out of her mouth as she started touching Jake's body with her hands in slowly movements... the kiss was slow to later get an intense kiss and their breathing changing to a fast one)

 **(End of Flashback)**

( I remember that day Layla and I had sex ... it was the third time that happened... the first time I was sad and she was sad ... Sad combined with Sad, Equals Happy Sex ... I have 6 months of being here I lied that I came back the day of the weeding because James didn't want to tell anyone... and ... well Layla and I had sex 20 times in the 3 months I have working here... but that has to stop... now that I realized I love Kate I can't be having sex with others ...also that day Ariel didn't do any money at all... so he has a girls job as a waitress... I was now just drinking my soda talking with Seth ... not even noticing he wasn't looking at my face all the time - Jake )

Well.. (Zeth looked at his watch) I have to go... it was nice talking to you... (Zeth said when he noticed the 3 hours has passed)

( fuck! Ugh! ) Do you have any family? ( Jake said a bit fast )

(I looked at him... he never ask me things) you mean like marry? Or? (Zeth)

Yeah ... ( what the fuck ! ) I mean married... ( Jake )

I'm not marry... why would I be here if I was marry...? (Zeth sat down correctly and looked at him)

( Fuck! ) no I was just asking... ( I chuckled) and what do work on ? ( god ! Now I have to talk for 3 hours more ! - Jake )

I'm the owner of a car company... (Zeth said actually listen to Jake's question thinking maybe he wants to know him after all)

( yeah ... I know , it was embarrassing... I saw him when I was buying my car ... I couldn't stop blushing like a tomato! ) oh really? That's interesting... and what kind of cars does your company sale ( Jake said hoping Seth won't remember when he went to buy his car )

Lamborghinis... (Zeth said looking at Jake)

( I know ! ) oh that's nice ... ( please don't remember!) I actually had a Lamborghini...,. ( I chuckled, I think he's going to remember- Jake )

You do?... (Zeth Smiled) oh wait... I think I saw you ones... I'm not sure right now...

I do ( I smiled ) and about that ... ( fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shite !) I don't recall right now .,. I don't think so ... maybe not ... ( Jake )

Oh well... maybe I saw wrong... (Zeth Smiled and got up ) well take care...

( fuck! ) I have a question... I mean no offense or anything I don't mind ... ( I chuckled) but why ... why do you come here to talk ... it's not like I mind ... because I don't mind ( Jake )

(I looked at him and sat down again) I guess a psychologist won't listen... (Zeth)

( my heart was pumping really fast because I have to make him stay more ! ) I guess there's a point there ... and ... again really no offense... but .. what makes you think someone like me would listen ... And don't take it the wrong way because I do like to listen ( Jake chuckled)

Well... I'm not sure... but I think talking could be better than dancing... (Zeth said and face down)

Yeah ... I also think that ... I actually wish most people were like you ... ( Jake blushed a bit and smile)

(I smiled in a shy way) you look like a nice boy... that why I thought you could have a break... (Zeth)

Thank you ... ( I smiled ) and ... I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or something... I'm not good at explaining myself so I can be awkward at times ( I chuckled embarrassed) but ... I mean ... you are really handsome... ( I blushed) how come you don't have a family... ?( Jake )

(I looked at him and made a sad smile) well.. a two years ago I had a family... my wife and my twins... they die... she was driving to this place where we were supposed to meet... some stupid moron who was drunk... well... you can imagine... I lost everything that day...

( oh damn ... I wonder how it is ... to have kids ... ) oh... I'm really sorry to hear that ... that must be horrible... ( Jake )

It was... but it's ok... I'm better now... I guess... (Zeth Smiled)

( wait ... he was married... he had kids ... a wife ... and then he comes to tell me I need a brake ... what's happening here ? Does he see me as his son! And I danced to him! ... ) just a question ... why are you here ... if you ... you are straight? ( Jake )

(I chuckled) I'm bisexual... I like boys too... are you straight? (This is getting embarrassing) are you here just for the money? (Zeth)

Oh..ohh( I blushed and chuckled) I'm Bi... and I need the money... ( I chuckled embarrassed- Jake )

Well I guess that obvious... about the money... and you have boyfriend? (Zeth)

Actually... Fiancé... but ... I don't want to get married... ( Jake said sad )

(I looked at him surprise) first... if you were my fiancé I wouldn't let you work here because I would like you to feel happy and comfortable in your work... second... why you don't want to get marry? (Zeth said curious)

( oh! ) actually... I fell in love with the bartender which is also my best friend... and ... she is also in love with me ... but the times I confused when she was drunk... so she doesn't quite remember... ( I chuckled shy ) and my now fiancé is mean ... and ... I'm tired of getting hurt ( Jake said sad with his eyes full of tears)

Wow... well talk to her again... but this time make sure she is not drunk... (I smiled) it's always good to be with who you love... just be happy... and leave that jerk out of your life... (Zeth)

( I smiled a bit sad ) I will talk to her ... and I hope .. if I do leave him... he'll make things easygoing... ( then for some reason I looked at my legs and saw my scars... I felt like crying for some reason) I never really had good luck with the people I get with ( Jake said sad )

Maybe she is different... (Zeth Smiled and look at her watch) god... I have 6 hours since I got here... I have to get going Jake... I'm sorry... (This is gonna be expensive! 60,000 a night for just talk; is not that I mind but it's a lot of money) well... take care and good luck... (I got up )

Thanks ... ( I smiled ) sorry to keep you here a lot of time ... ( i said shy , but I had to ... I got up ) well take care ... I have to go check...on some things ... ( I smiled and walked out of the gold room... while I was walking I heard a glass break... I have to say bye to my pay check- Jake )

Oh no no no! (Kate was saying and cleaning the floor)

( I walked to Kate ) hey , need help ? (Jake chuckled)

God I'm sorry Jake... that guy was talking a lot of shit and I got nervous... (Kate said shy and looking up to see Jake's face)

It's ok... ( I kneel down to help her pick up the glass - Jake )

I didn't mean it... I'm so sorry... (Kate said nervous)

It's ok... don't worry about it ... ( I chuckled and threw away the glass... then I just felt someone behind me .. it must be a client- Jake )

I guess I have a new paycheck... (Layla)

( I chuckled and turned to see Layla) what ? ( Jake laughed nervously)

Don't worry ... I'll just grab what the bottle costed... I hope she doesn't brake anything more or I'll grab more money from you paycheck... (Layla said)

Oh ok... ( I was just looking at her then I saw a client going to where I have to dance ) I have to go now ... ( I started walking and she touched my leg on the way ... I just blushed and went to another room because that guy was ugly as fuck!... I just sat there ... waiting for someone to come ... until someone finally came in ... oh god ... it's the same hot guy who I let them touch me the other time ... he payed a lot more ... so I let him - Jake )

(I saw that the boss touched Jake's leg and I felt jealous... what the fuck! I kept working- kate)

Just dance this time... (the man said to Jake)

( I actually felt my heart pumping really fast... the first time I did let him... the second I really didn't but yet ... he still did it ... I went to close the curtains... I sighed .. I really wish people were like Seth ... oh god ... I sat this man down and started dancing to him in a sensual and proactive way ... I even sat on his laps to continue to the dance and I also had to touch his body... that's what Layla told me ... sometimes I feel really weird because I can feel when the other person is getting hard... and this guy... is getting hard ... I hope not a crazy person comes inside here and .. tries to do something like last time - Jake)

You are so sexy... I like how you dance... all your movements... your hands... (the man was saying while Jake was dancing)

( oh god ... at least I get compliments all the time...I just chuckled in a sensual way ) glad you like it ... ( I whispered in his ear in a sensual way ... the only way they can touch if it's the dancer grabs their hand and place them on their body... but I don't want to ... I just kneel down slowly like if I was about to blow him it was so notorious... I let my hand on his legs rubbing them making my way up to his chest as I sat on his laps rubbing my butt on his manhood... I don't like to do this ... but I have to - Jake )

(The hours passed it was 4 am already... I was cleaning my working space... I was tired... I want to take my shoes off and this costume... - kate)

( I was now with a headache... I just walked to where Kate was ) I'll give you a ride to the place you are staying ( Jake )

Thanks pumpkin pie... I'm tired... I need to take off this high heels (kate said tired)

Go change ( I smiled being tired and we walked to the back and I changed to my clothes... ) wait for me by the bar ... I have to go check somethings ( I walked to Layla's office and I knocked the door - Jake )

Come in... (Layla said with her head laying down in her desk )

( I walked in with my legs feeling weak ) hello ( Jake said tired )

Hi... (I looked up to see him) your client payed for the bottle and left you tips... so you can have 35,000 this night... you want me to pay them completely now? Or you want me to put it in your savings? (Layla)

Oh wow ( surprised) I would like them to be in my saving better... ( Jake smiled tired )

Ok... I'll put it there... come here ... (sensual voice)

( I'm tired ! And Kate is here ! So I can't ! ) about that ... I'm sorry... I can't ... anymore... because... Kate is here ...( Jake said and blushed)

What do you mean? (Layla said now embarrassed)

I ... I actually fell in love with her a long time ago ... and ... I just know that she feels the same way ... ( Jake said now shy )

(I got in shock) oh... (she blushed feeling embarrassed) go home Jake... (Layla)

I'm sorry... I ... I really am ... I mean you are gorgeous and everything... but I just can't ... anymore... bye ... ( I said shy and blushing... I got out of her office and closed the door then I walked to Kate and smiled to later go to my car with her - Jake)

I'm tired Jake... and I'm guessing you too... (Kate looked at him)

Yeah ... my legs are shaking a bit ... ( Jake chuckled while driving) and where shall I take you ?

Rivins... I know it's not the best place but actually Layla told me she would give me the money tomorrow... so that good... (Kate said happy)

Yes that's really good ( I smiled and kept driving to that place ... I hope James is sleeping... it's the first time I get out that late - Jake )

Yeah... I will get a new place... maybe an apartment to save money... (Kate)

Well I'm sure with the money Layla gives you , you will have a lot ... she gives me the option of getting the money and put it on my savings... so I have a lot of savings by now ... ( I chuckled and kept driving until we finally got to the place - Jake )

Well... thanks Jake... (I looked at him and I felt my heart getting crazy... again I feel like kissing him- kate)

( I looked at her with my heart pumping really fast) You don't have to thank me ( Jake smiled in a sweet way)

(I smiled in a sweet way... I was getting close to him when I saw his left hand with the ring... I felt my heart breaking) say hi to James... (I got away and got out of the car- kate)

( I felt pain ) I ... I will... Take care Kate ... see you tomorrow... ( I smiled and saw her going inside a house ... I started driving to the house when I got there I parked the car and went up to the apartment... when I got inside everything was dark ... I closed the door and locked it ... hopefully James is sleeping- Jake )

Where the hell were where you Jake!? (James)

Ah! ( I gave a jump and laughed nervously, fuck! I couldn't even see where he was ! ) I ... I was at my work ... ( Jake )

At work? It's 4am or more jake!

Sorry... I didn't see the time ( I don't have options! - Jake )

God Jake couldn't you at least call me or txt me!(James)

My phone is dead ( lie! I have to turn it off and I don't have pockets to put it there ! - Jake )

Sure ok... let's go to sleep ... it's so late! (James)

God , it's the just the first time I come this late ... ( Jake started walking upstairs)

And you think I have to accept that?! It's really late and i was worry as hell! (James)

Oh my god ! I'm right here right! It's not like I'm dead or something! ( Jake )

(That hurt me...) so I should not care! Just because you are here! And alive! (James)

I was at work! And my phone died so I couldn't call you or txt you to tell you I was coming home late ! ( Jake )

Good excuse Jake! Because your phone is the only one in the bloody world! (James)

I was busy! ( Jake )

Oh! So now you are a bloody slave! (James said angry)

Ugh! You know what whatever! I'm telling you I was at work ! It was a fucking busy day! And I just want to fucking rest ! ( Jake )

(I was feeling hurt... it's like he doesn't care anymore what I think) fine! Go bloody rest you moron! (James)

What the fuck did you just call me ! You fool! ( Jake )

Like you heard! Moron! (James said angry and feeling hurt)

You fucking idiot! ( Jake )

Now I'm the idiot! (He chuckled angry and with pain) I know you don't bloody care anymore! So yeah I'm a Fucking idiot! (James)

What the fuck are you even taking about James ! ( Jake )

Play the dumb Jake! It's the best thing you can do! (James stared walking upstairs)

Oh really! So you think that's the best I can do ! You are fucking unbelievable! ( he was now next to me on the stairs- Jake )

I am fucking unbelievable! Because I think you are the one playing around! All day playing the dumb! (James looked at him)

What the fuck are you even talking about! You make a whole big deal just because I came home late ! Jeez! I'm sorry! I had to work ! Like you ! Always say! ( Jake started walking to the room)

You don't work... you just play around! (James said mad)

Who said I don't fucking work! God! ( Jake )

Tell me what you do!? Because I don't bloody know! (James )

It's nothing important! ( Jake said knowing he can't say anything)

(James chuckled) but you work... sure... (I walked upstairs to the bed and lay down)

( I Was now fucking taking a shower! When I finished I went to our closet and put my pajamas on... of how much I fucking hate it ! I went to bed and lay down giving him my back - Jake )

(I was feeling a lot of pain... I remember when everything was perfect... and I thought we were going to be so happy... I can't believe how in love I was... and I'm losing all that feeling for been fighting all the time... I looked at his back and moved facing his back... I took a deep breath and touched his back..- James)

( I got still when he touched my back ... I even got goosebumps... Don't tell me he's goes to want to be together... I didn't move - Jake )

(I felt more pain when he didn't move... I wanted to cry I felt this knot in my throat... I rubbed his back one more time and moved my hand to his leg... all I want is to forget about all this problems and be like we were... since I took him to Spain and my dad was making me be like I'm not... the day he left the house nothing has been the same even tho I have never hit him again and I apologize like thousands times... I was rubbing him with slow movements- James)

( I was laying down feeling his hand ... god ... how much I wish I would've never gone to Spain... or instead just go to France everything would be better... he was still rubbing me ... oh god ... I just moved... how can he want me to respond when he got me mad - Jake)

(My heart was in so much pain... I took a deep breath and moved my hand... I kept looking at his back... I wanted to cry so bad... I took another deep breath and place my hand again on his back and moved to his arms to rub it... - James)

( I was feeling so annoyed... I took a silent deep breath and just turned around... hoping he just wants me not to be facing the other side- Jake )

(I looked at his eyes and touched his face... with bravery I got close to kiss him- James)

( oh god ... not again... I just started kissing him back ... even though I don't want to ... and my legs are shaking a bit for dancing - Jake )

(I stared rubbing his body until I got to his manhood and started rubbing it on top of his pajama shorts- James)

(god dammit... I was just kissing him back as I let soft moans out of my mouth... maybe this time he's gentle and doesn't start things to fast - Jake )

(I did the kiss intense as I let our tongues play together and started pulling his shorts and boxer down- James)

( I was just kissing him back ... I actually didn't want him to take off my shorts and boxers... he has changed a lot... now he doesn't take things slow like before... now he wants to get the action fast ... I started rubbing his chest and abdomen even tho I didn't feel like it - Jake )

(I got on top of him as I removed my boxers and kept kissing him... I was feeling desperate to show him I still love him... that I think he is attractive... I opened his legs and slowly I started letting my manhood inside him and stared moving- James)

( I moaned with pain ...god it always hurts when he does it ... because he starts fast ... if he would start slow things would be different... I just started touching his back as I kept moaning with pain - Jake )

(I kept moving and moaning... every time faster... I looked at the ceiling wanting to make him feel a lot of pleasure... to make him think I still love him... I don't know... I'm not sure... I just want to stop fighting- James)

( my eyes were getting full of tears... I was moaning with pain ... my breathing changed into a faster one he was moving really really fast even making the bed make a sound and my body was moving by the movements he was making ... even my legs started to close a bit because of the pain ... I just kept moaning- Jake )

Jake... open your legs... (James said while moving and opened Jake's legs more to go deeper and move faster- James)

( tears got out of my eyes he thought they were pleasure tears but they weren't... it was of pain .. it even hurt when he opened my leg ...) ah! ( fake moaning but with pain... he was moving way to fast for me to deal with it ) Ja... James ... slo... slow ... down...( i said between fake moaning because I was feeling a lot of pain... I even grabbed the covers hard and he was putting my legs a bit up - Jake )

(I thought he was feeling a lot so I didn't slow down... I just kept moving for hours until I finished and kept moving grabbing his manhood until he finished... it was weird that he took long to finish... maybe I wasn't moving enough or ... he didn't like it... I pulled away and lay next to him... ) did... did... (deep breath) did you like it Jake? (James)

( I was left without breath when he pulled away so fast ... I felt a knot in my throat wanting to start crying so bad ) I ... I ... ( fuck this pain! ) I did ... and .. a lot ... ( I looked at him... and I just smiled when I wanted to cry he thought These tears where of pleasure... it's actually sad to say something like I would prefer just to be fingered... than to have the real thing inside me - Jake )

(I smiled and touched his cheek) ok... I'm glad... (I put my boxer on and without noticing I fell asleep- James)

( I noticed he fell asleep... I sit down and groaned so I covered my mouth with my hand ... with a lot of difficulties I put my boxers on and just started crying in silence... I Even started sobbing until I fell asleep... I can't with this pain - Jake )

( 2 Days has passed already... James has started to want to have more Sex ... yesterday we did it 7 times in one day ... he kept insisting and insisting... so I just agree... Kate and I planned that I will go see her ... I walked downstairs to say Bye to James ... - Jake )

Hi... (James said looking at Jake) I'm going to work till midnight today

Hi... ( I smiled and walked to him ) and oh ok... I'll go buy somethings... ( I smiled , even tho I was feeling a lot of pain even when I walk a bit ... and sit down- Jake )

Ok... see you when I get back or tomorrow... (James smiled. I think we are better now... I walked to him and gave him a small kiss)

You know I sleep like a rock... so I'll probably won't feel when you come back ... ( I chuckled and gave him a sweet kiss - Jake )

Well... have a nice day then... (James smiled and kept saving his documents to go to work)

( I chuckled and sat down with a bit of pain... I just checked the mail... then I realize I still had pajamas shorts ... I got up and almost ran upstairs to change- Jake )

Bye Jake! I'm leaving! (James screamed and walked out of the house to his car)

( I changed and walked downstairs... I just grabbed my car keys and got out of the house to my car and drove to Kate's house - Jake )

(I was in my apartment still decorating... I was wearing a Jake's shirt that I have and just my bottom underwear while I was painting my room In this bone white color- Kate)

( I got to her apartment and I parked the car and got down to go knock on her door - Jake )

(I ran downstairs... knowing it was Jake, I'm going to make him paint the upper parts) Jake! (I opened the door and hugged him)

Oh! ( I chuckled and hugged her back) hey how you doing ? ( Jake )

I'm doing ok... (I let him get inside and closed the door) I'm painting my room... but I'm not sure about the color (Kate said looking at Jake)

Let me guess ... Bone white color ? ( Jake chuckled)

How do you know? (Kate smiled)

Just guessing ( Jake smiled , knowing she has paint on her cheek )

I told you ones that you are a magician (Kate said happy)

Hey! I think you meant... Sexy magician ( Jake joked laughing)

I don't know... today you look ugly (kate joked)

What !? Yeah sure ! ( Jake said faking he was offended)

I'm sorry ... but you look ugly and smell... (Kate joked)

What !? ( Jake said and got his eyes full of tears)

Are going to cry? (Kate said worry)

( he did a really sad face and made tears come out of his eyes as he face down )

God Jake I was joking... (Kate got close to him)

It was mean ( I made my voice break and I started crying- jake )

Jake... no... I didn't mean it... you are hot.. and you don't smell (kate)

( I started laughing that I even fell to the floor- Jake )

Jake! (I hit his leg and stared walking to my room) that was mean! (Kate said)

What !? You were being mean first ( Jake said laughing)

I was joking Jake!(she said to Jake and looked around her room) I better paint it gray bluish... (Kate said talking to herself)

I was also joking ( Jake said by her room door laughing)

(I looked at him) you mean soul... (Kate)

( I started laughing even more ) I'm not mean ( Jake )

Yes you are... (I walked out of my room to the closet and took out a bucket of paint, a gray bluish... I started pulling it to my room-Kate)

( I just walked to her and chuckled as i took the paint to take it to her room- Jake )

Help me paint... I don't like the color I did... (Kate said following him- Kate)

( I was wearing a really expensive shirt ... then I looked at her ) Sure why not ... ( Jake smiled)

I think this gray bluish is better... don't you think? (Kate said looking at him)

I think it would look really great:.. ( I moved a bit and I sat down on a chair she had and did a pain face just to get up again... God ... James left me in pain - Jake )

Are you ok? (Kate)

What ? ( I looked at her ) Me ? I'm fine ( Jake smiled and face down feeling pain )

Why are you lying? (I walked to the buckle of paint and opened it)

I ... I just feel pain ... that's all ... ( Jake )

Pain? Why? (I started painting the wall)

James...he ... umm...doesn't give me a break ( I sighed knowing she'll keep asking- Jake )

(I felt pain and jealousy) why you don't tell him to stop? (Kate asked not looking at him because her eyes got full of tears)

I did ... yesterday I kept telling him ... to stop... that I didn't want to ... ( my voice broke a bit ... god she's going to ask what happened yesterday- Jake )

What... what happened jake? (Still not looking at him- kate)

I was cooking something that I saw on the internet just for fun... he was supposed to be at his work ... I didn't even feel him... going inside the apartment... when he got to the kitchen he didn't say Hi or anything... he kept trying to provoke me ... and I kept telling him to stop because I was cooking , to stop because I didn't want to or feel like it ... he just carried me and put me on the table ... and without asking ... he was doing something to me ... ( Jake was facing down)

Oh... (I kept painting feeling bad for him... and knowing he chose him and not me... I would make him happy... but no... he chose him- kate)

God I should've left him when he forced me ( Jake said without thinking)

(I got still... and didn't say anything... I took a deep breath and kept painting... my heart was in pain hearing how much he was suffering- kate)

Kate... I need to tell you... something really important...(Jake)

Sure... come help me too... there is a brush there... (Kate said)

Oh ok ... ( I walked to where she had the brush and started helping her paint) I just ... want to let you know ... I did wrong staying with James... I would like to be free and be with who I want ... because it's painful to know ... you don't feel the same love someone use to give ... I did wrong falling in love with another person:... and ... she ... she is standing right next to me ( Jake )

(My heart stared pumping fast... I got still not moving at all... maybe I'm not getting what he's saying... I looked up to see him) what are you saying Jake? (Kate said confused and in shock)

Kate ... I ... I ... love you ... and I always had ... I did wrong my staying with James when ... I really... loved you all this time ( Jake said blushing)

(I felt my heart stopping... I looked at him my eyes started to get full of tears... - kate)

( I looked at her and saw her eyes ) oh... I ... I'm sorry... if ... I did wrong tell you ... I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything ( Jake said blushing and embarrassed)

I... I love you too Jake... since that day that you got into my life... I fell in love... all this time... I been waiting for you to love me back... (Kate said almost crying)

I've been ... in love with you ... since before I left... and until now ... I realize what the feeling really was ... ( Jake said smiling in a sweet way)

(I smiled back... and chuckled feeling my heart getting alive again- kate)

( I chuckled with her feeling really happy- Jake )

(I dropped the brush and walked to him... I was scared but like I did in our first kiss I was the one who did it... I think I have to be the one doing the first move again- kate)

( I blushed to see her get close ... my heart was pumping really fast and these butterflies on my stomach... this time .., we both made the first move- Jake )

(We got close and we just kissed... my stomach was getting crazy my heart about to get out of my body I been wishing to feel his lips on mine... it was a slow and very passionate kiss... I got in my tips and place my hand on his cheek and the other in the back of his neck- kate)

( I was kissing her back as I place one hand around her waist and the other one on her cheek... my eyes got full of tears to even feel her hands ... god ... I felt like I could break down in tears right now ... - Jake )

(My lips kept moving with his. My hand in the back of his neck was now playing with his black hair... I chuckled while kissing him feeling a lot of happiness... I don't want this moment to end... god I love him so much- kate)

( tears got out of my eyes ... it's been a long time since I felt his kind of love ... I started playing with her hair ... as I place my hand on the back of her neck ... I really love her ... and I've been in so much pain all of this months... - Jake )

(I slowly pulled away and looked at him to clean his tears that I felt on my cheeks) don't cry...(I gave him a sweet smile)

( I smiled with tears coming out of my eyes ... I gave her a kiss and place my forehead against hers - Jake )

I love you Jake... (Kate chuckled) you don't know how much I love you...

I love you too ... with all my heart ( Jake )

(I smiled. My heart was full of love... I got close to him just to kiss him in a sweet way- kate)

( I started kissing her back in a sweet way ... wanting just to run away with her - Jake )

(We spend some minutes kissing like that to then slowly make it intense letting out tongues play together. We walked to my bed and lay him down... I looked at him and blushed. Slowly I started to take off his shirt and got close to kiss his neck and chest... sometimes biting him but not hard- kate)

( I started blushing as she sat on top of me ... I slowly took off her shirt rubbing my hand on her skin in a really loving way ... I got back to her lips and started kissing her again - Jake )

(I kissed him back while rubbing my hand on his body, feeling every inch of him... I been missing him so much! That I even cut my legs of the pain I was feeling without him... he is everything I have... his hands touching my body, making my skin get goosebumps and my heart getting crazy... I love the way he makes me feel- kate)

( I started rubbing my hands on her legs and waist ... my heart was going crazy... I was kissing her with love ... the love I have been craving for all this months ... the love James doesn't make me feel ... the love that once Zack broke me with it ... she's all I want in my life ... and I won't let her go .. again - Jake )

(Slowly I opened his pants then I let my hand get into his pants in slow movements to get him exited, I grabbed his manhood and started moving my hand slow to provoke him as he let Soft moans out of his mouth getting me excited and wet... we kept kissing I kept doing same thing... his hands still rubbing my body driving me crazy- kate)

( I started letting soft moans out ... I started touching her leg making my hand inside her underwear to start touching her as she started moaning- Jake )

(Softly moans is what I can hear now... both of us moaning softly, touching us in a very passionate way. I closed my eyes facing the ceiling feeling his hand touching me as I was still moving my hand...) I need you... (Kate said softly and embarrassed)

( I blushed and kept touching her as I slowly took off her bra to start touching her boobs making her moan even more ... I started to pull my pants down as we both kept touching each other ... I slowly let my manhood inside her to first start moving with slow movements making us moan as she started moving fast and I was helping her grabbing her hips - Jake )

(I was moaning and moving with him... my skin full of goosebumps for feeling him inside me... no one has ever make me feel like him... no one has give me love like him or made love to me like he does... it might sound stupid but the way he does it... is not just for pleasure... is also for love... to make me feel love and pleasure...) ahh! (I moan feeling a lot... he has it big and thick and I'm a skinny person not to tall... I guess then I'm tight... I place my hands on his chest and started moving a bit more faster... his hands on my hips to help me move... the feeling was driving me crazy- Kate)

Ah! ( I moaned and helped her move faster as I was rubbing her legs with one hand ... touching all her body feeling the goosebumps she's getting and even made me blush... I sat down with her still on top of me while we moaned I touched her cheek and started kissing her in a passionate way while we let moans out ... we were both feeling a lot .., and it's been a long time since I felt pleasure when I'm with James... he is to rough on me and to hard way to hard ... like last time I asked him to slow down and he started moving even faster ... he did the same thing yesterday... I have to admit that at the beginning yeah he was making me feel a lot but a lot until he started moving way to hard ... he was like controlling me like some kind of doll moving me around how he wanted... and her ... she's different... she shows me love ... she makes me feel loved ... and not everyone has shown me that ... expect one person... but I had to stop seeing him for a while ... because he ... he was making me fall in love with him... and I was scared... so I had to stop- Jake )

(We kept hours making love until I had like 5 orgasm and he finished... Slowly he lay me down in bed and I just chuckled to see him looking at me... I don't know what's going to happen now... or if I'm only his lover... to be honest I don't care anymore. I just want him in my life in every way- kate)

I love you ( I smile in a sweet way as I gave her a sweet kiss - Jake )

(I smiled feeling butterflies while responding to his kiss) I love you Jake (Kate)

( I chuckled of happiness as I looked at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead- Jake )

You make me so happy Jake... (I touched his cheek and his hair)

( my eyes got full of tears) you are my life ... the love of my life.., ( and that guy ... was making me fall in love so much ... -Jake )

(I chuckled) you are also the love of mine (Kate blushed)

( I blushed and gave her a sweet smile) Do you want to go buy more decorations for you room ? ( Jake )

Sure I would like that... I'll be painting while you came back with hamburgers too... I'll give you money (Kate said)

( I chuckled) I'll invite ( Jake )

Thanks... (I smiled and touched his cheek) I'm so happy... (Kate)

I'm so happy too ... you. Can't imagine... how it has been without you all this time ( Jake )

I'm sorry to hear you weren't happy... but now I'm here for you... (even if that means I'm your lover...- Kate)

( I gave her a sweet kiss as I got up to put my clothes and she did the same ... ) I'll go buy the hamburgers... ( and a hanging chair she wanted, but she couldn't buy it ... she still hasn't- Jake )

Thanks... I'm hungry... (I looked at him and walked to him Still half naked, just to hug him tight) god... I missed you... (Kate)

I missed you too ( I hugged her back tight - Jake )

Don't take to long... (I looked up and gave him a kiss)

I won't ... ( I kiss her back then I pulled away slowly ) I love you , I'll be back soon... ( we smiled and I walked out of her house to my car ... I just went to the mall to buy her decorations... I walked into this furniture place and ... I got a bit pale ... even tho I was blushing... god my heart is about to explode... I just walked around trying to find the things and calm my heart down... god he's here - Jake )

Jake? (The guy)

( I got still ... my heart is now about to literally explode! Fuck! Shite! Fuck! ... I just turned around and couldn't help my cheeks burning... it was him ... he had straight brown hair which I like ... brown eyes and has a beard but not to much... he's taller than me ... and he is also 5 years older ...god can I just die ! Also he's hot ... god ! ) oh Daniel... I .. I. Didn't expect to you see ... I mean ( I blushed) I didn't expect to see you here ... ( fuck! He makes me so nervous I act like a fucking idiot! - Jake )

(Daniel chuckled) I'm buying something for my mom tomorrow it's her birthday... but I'm giving up and I'll give her some socks ... (Daniel smiled) and you? What are you buying?

I'm just buying some ... room decorations... ( I chuckled shyly... fuck ! This guy makes me fucking shy! And I don't know why! Oh maybe it's because I was falling in love with him! God! I'm having like a panic attack on my brain! - Jake)

Oh nice... (I smiled) well if you have time you can help me choose something... or you can come with me tomorrow... (Daniel said smiling)

( can i just like ... faint ! God I was feeling dizzy! ) I well... (I met him one day while running… since that day we talk every day in mornings at the park) I can go with you tomorrow... ( I smiled, what ... the ... fuck... am I ... doing! - Jake)

Really? I warn you my family is crazy (Daniel joke and smiled)

I don't think it can be that bad ... ( Jake chuckled)

I'm only child so my mother... she can get crazy... (Daniel)

How crazy? ( Jake )

Like 1 to 10? (Daniel)

Mhmm (Jake )

Mmm I'll give her some credit so I'll say... (thinking face) maybe 8?... (Daniel)

Oh ( I had my eyes wide open then I just chuckled) it's probably nothing ... my stepmom... she's actually crazy.. ( Jake said chuckling)

I would like to meet your family... (I like him... so I want to know them... - Daniel)

You would ? ( Jake)

Sure... I mean... (Daniel blushed) I like you...

( I blushed like hell... and I can't even tell him I do too because I Love Kate and actually he was making forget about that love ... ) I... ( I was blushing so much ) do... ( fuck! What am I doing! ) I have to go...sorry... I'm supposed to take somethings to someone ( I said shy and blushing... -Jake )

Oh... (that means... he doesn't feel same) sorry... I didn't mean to bother you... (God I'm so stupid) take care... (I'm feeling pain; I don't know why!?- Daniel)

No you didn't bother me at all... I'm .. I'm sorry... , take care ... ( I just started walking out of the place just to go buy the hamburgers... now I feel bad - Jake )

(I was feeling pain... and stupid... of course he doesn't feel anything I'm nothing next to him... I took a deep breath and some tears got out of my eyes... I think I'll be alone maybe for ever... I have so bad luck with my ex's... that I think this was my last chance... and... I'll better stay alone... I just looked at Jake getting out of the place while he takes part of my heart with him... I thought in this month's maybe... just maybe... he will feel the same.. I'm stupid... - Daniel)

(I was feeling so bad ... I even felt... pain!? Oh god! Why does this happen! God! Oh god! This cant be happening... I just bought the hamburgers and went back to my car feeling sad ... I got to my car and just got inside... I rubbed my face for some reason felt like crying- Jake)

(I finished painting the parts I can and lay down in my bed... even chuckling of how happy I'm feeling... I don't care if I'm his lover... I don't...- Kate)

( I got to Kate's house and she gave me her keys ... so I went upstairs to her room- Jake )

(I looked to the door and smiled when I saw him) hi pumpkin... (Kate blushed)

Hey ginger ( I smiled and walk to her we sat on the floor and smiled eating the hamburgers- Jake )

(That day was awesome... it was the best of my life since the day I meet him... it's been 2 months since that day; Jake still lives with James but I don't care he comes here and we spend time together... I was waking up and I felt sick... I ran to the bathroom to throw up... when I finished I washed my mouth and sat down in the toilet... then I realized... it's been 2 months since I had my period... oh god! I ran to my room and put some clothes and ran to the store and got a pregnancy test... I came back home and I took it...) oh god... (I walked to my room and sat down in my bed... what should I do?... I grabbed my phone to call Jake)

( I was taking a run when suddenly my phone starts ringing... I stopped running to answer it ) Hello? ( Jake said a bit tired )

Hi Jake... are you with James? (Kate said worry)

No ... I'm at the park taking a run , why ? What's up ? ( Jake )

We need to talk... come to my apartment please (kate)

Oh ok... I'm on my ... ( Jake started coughing of being nervous )

Ok... see you later then... (Kate hung up and lay down in her bed)

( god ! Why! I would always see him when I run... I just put my phone away and started running to Kate's apartment- Jake )

(I was running and I saw Jake... he looked at me for a second and run away... my heart was in pain again... maybe I shouldn't have tell him how I feel... now he hates me- Daniel)

( I was running to her apartment... god ... it's not good what he makes me feel ... and I feel bad ... for the other time ... after I ran a lot of time I got to her apartment and knocked the door coughing- Jake )

(God! Didn't I have him a key! I got up from my bed and walked to the door and opened it) hi... didn't I give you a key? (Kate said acting weird)

Hi ( I looked at her ) I came running over here ... and you ask me for... a key ? ( Jake said tired )

Ugh... (she took a deep breath) come in... I'll give you water. We need to talk... (I started walking to the kitchen- kate)

( what's up with her ? ... I went inside and closed the door and went to the kitchen with her ) Is there anything wrong? ( Jake )

(I served him water and gave him the glass, then I sat down and took a deep breath) Jake... I'm almost 23... and you 20... and... I know you... I know you are with James... (Kate was saying )

( I had a confused face ) yes ... I know ... but .. what are you trying to say ? ( Jake )

You don't have to stay with me... I can... survive... (Kate said, her heart was pumping really fast)

( I got still ) Kate ... can you please get to your point? ( Jake )

Jake... what did you had for breakfast!? God you smell strong like food! (Kate said)

What the fuck Kate ? ( Jake said weirded out )

(I covered my mouth feeling like throwing up... there was this smell like bacon getting inside my apartment) oh god... (Kate said and took a deep breath)

Can you just tell me what's wrong? ( Jake )

Jake... I didn't notice until today morning... I woke up feeling sick... and then I realized... (Kate said and looked at him)

Then you realize? ( Jake )

I just want you to know... you don't have to stay... I can deal with it... (she took a deep breath) Jake... I'm pregnant... (Kate said)

Your what !? ( I got still and I was actually in shock - Jake )

I'm sorry... maybe the change of the pill I was taking affect some how and I got pregnant... (Kate said trying to explain what could have happened)

You don't have to apologize... you really don't ... and ... I'll ... I'll leave James ... to be with you guys... ( Jake )

You will? (Kate)

I will... I was actually... already planning to ... ( Jake )

You are not mad at me? (Kate)

No Kate ... ( I chuckled) I'm not mad at you ... ( Jake smiled in a sweet way)

(I smiled) why are you so sweaty? (Kate asked him)

( wait what ? ) I was taking a run... I told you ... ( Jake )

Oh yeah... True...(I smiled but I don't recall he told me) I'll make a doctors appointment so I can check on the baby... and make sure everything is alright (kate said)

Oh ok... now ... I have to get my things... I ... I can't tell him face to face ... I'll leave a letter... ( Jake ) I have some savings we can use to be live in a new place away from here... and live peacefully... I know he will look for me ... but he won't find me... or us...

Ok... I think that can work... (I said trying to sound secure, but I'm scared- kate)

( I walked to her and grabbed her hands) I know you are scared... and I am too... but ... we are going to keep moving forward... no matter what kind of obstacles they are ... I love you ... and no one will change that ( Jake gave her a sweet kiss )

(I smiled between this... but I'm not getting why he didn't leave James before this...? I kept kissing him in a sweet way-kate)

( I smiled between the kiss then I pulled away slowly and smiled ) These two months... I've been planning everything to leave him... ( Jake )

(I looked at him) so you have a place now? (Kate said confused)

( I nodded) mhmm... It's a River house ... ( I blushed because I never told her anything- Jake )

(I smiled feeling happy) you are everything Jake... (I chuckled happy)

( I chuckled happy) I have to go get my things before he gets to the house ... you want to wait here and I'll pick you up... or you want to come with me ? ( Jake )

I'll pack my things... so I can have things ready... (I smiled) where are we going again? (Kate said confused)

( what?! ) to the River house ... ( Jake )

Ok... (Kate smiled )

Now ... I'll go and I'll pick you up ... ok ? ( Jake )

Ok... I'll get my things ready... (Kate said happy )

( I gave a kiss and smiled to later go out of her apartment and started running to the house ... god I have to be fast...I was getting closer each time ... I stopped to drink some water... then I got in a ally for a shortcut... Until I saw who was there ... oh god ... it was the guy who touched me ... my heart started pumping really fast as I was getting pale ... I just kept walking trying to ignore him hoping he won't see me - Jake )

(I was in my house getting my things ready... suddenly I sat down in my bed feeling tired... I lay down and fell asleep- kate)

( I kept walking until he saw me ... my heart was about to suffer from a heart attack... I just kept walking- Jake )

Hey Jake ! ( the man said ) come here !

( I was just ignoring him ... fuck! - Jake )

Jake! I'm talking to you! ( the man said and pushed Jake against the wall ) I haven't see you lately ( he said in a perverted way )

Why do you even care ! Just leave me alone ! ( i said and tried to go away until he pushed me to the wall again... my breathing became faster as I got more pale ... I felt his hand on my manhood ... I was paralyzed that I couldn't move! ) st... stop ( Jake said in a low scared voice)

Why would I do that ... ( I let my hand inside his shorts and started touching him ., I even grabbed his hand and forced it into my pants for him to touch me ) I know you like it .,. And mostly the way you were reacting ( the guy said )

( I felt like crying ) you got me drunk! You fucking drugged me ! ( Jake said scared and pushed the man away from him ) you drugged me ! And I don't even remember what you and your friends did ! ( he just started running away after hitting the guy in the face )

Get back you fucker ! ( the guy screaming)

( I kept running to the house until I finally got there I took a quick shower feeling dirty as I packed all of my things and did a letter for James ... nothing of mine was there ... I wrote how sorry I was and I thank him for all the happiness he once gave me but I thought it was the best for us to take our own ways ... I left the letter and went to my car to put my suitcases I drove to Kate's apartment.. and knocked on be door a couple of times I used the key she gave me and opened the door I walked upstairs to find her sleeping.. I walked to her to wake her up .. my eyes were reddish of crying ) Love ... Kate ... wake up .. it's time to go ( Jake whispered to wake up Kate )

(I was dreaming that I was running from a monster when I felt like someone talking in my ear) ahh! (I hit the person and then I saw it was Jake)

What the fuck! Kate ! What the fuck! ( Jake said covering his face )

I'm sorry! I was having a nightmare and... I'm not used to have someone waking me up... god I'm sorry... (I got close to him and touched his arm) I'm sorry... (Kate)

Fuck! ( I was still covering my face - Jake )

(I started breathing fast... I got a bit away from Jake... feeling like crying... god this pregnancy hormones are getting me crazy!- kate)

( I looked at my hands and they had blood... ) Fuck... ugh! ( Jake )

(I looked at him and I don't know why he remind me of my dad when he used to hit me.. I just face down while tears get out of my eyes... he will hit me now...- kate)

( I looked at her ... I sighed ... I got up and walked to her ... ) Hey ... Don't worry about it... ( Jake said covering his nose )

I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... don't hit me... (Kate said crying)

What ? Who the fuck do you think I am !? ( I took some steps back - Jake )

Don't get mad... I'm sorry... (Kate said scared and looked at him)

( I felt pain ... even offended) why the fuck would I hit you! When I almost left someone because of that ... ( I walked to the her bathroom to clean my nose )

(I lay down in bed breathing fast and closed my eyes trying to calm down... what's wrong with me?... I feel weird and sensitive... I don't like this! A few minutes passed I was looking at the ceiling and then I heard Jake at my bathroom I got up and I saw him cleaning his nose) what happened to you? (Kate )

Really? ( I looked at her like saying " you don't remember? " - Jake )

(I looked at him confused... and then looked at my room and my suitcases just then I remembered we were leaving) should we go now? (Kate said)

Yeah we should ... ( I was feeling so offended... I walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her suitcases and went to my car with her and put her suitcases there ...: I got inside the car and started driving- Jake )

(I was in silence... I feel like I did something wrong but I don't remember... maybe it was just a dream...) did you talked to James? (Kate finally said)

Kate ? What is wrong with you? ( I looked at her sideways- Jake )

Why? (I looked at him- kate)

I told you already I did ... not tell me something... what did I tell you ... did I tell him face to face ... or by ... letter... or mail ... ? ( Jake )

Why are you asking something so stupid jake!? (Kate)

Just answer Kate ... ( Jake ?

No... I don't have to... (Kate said mad because she don't remember)

Just answer! The question ( Jake )

No! (Kate crossed her arms)

Kate are you seriously fucking with me !? First you fucking offend me comparing me someone I seriously would never be like , second! You aren't remembering anything! (Jake )

What are you talking about!? I do remember... (I don't) just stop bothering me! (Kate )

You don't even know what I'm talking about! ( Jake )

I do know! Stop bothering me! (Kate said mad and faced to the window)

It's so fucking unbelievable! ( Jake said mad and kept driving)

What in the hell is your bloody problem!? (Kate said mad)

You wanted me to leave you alone ! So now you stop! ( I wasn't feeling bad because of what that man did- Jake )

(I felt pain... I just looked at the window... breathing fast and rubbing my leg...- Kate)

( I was feeling this knot in my throat... my hands started shaking and my legs too... god ... I hate feeling like this ... and I can't even control my feelings... - Jake )

(I took out my phone and write that today I found out I was pregnant and that I have to do a doctor appointment... so I won't forget- kate)

( I was breathing fast ... I just parked the car and covered my face with my hand... I was feeling so dirty... I didn't even want the hand he forced me to touch him , touch my face or anything...: my hands were shaking ... I started crying... I couldn't handle it ... fucking motherfucker ! - Jake )

Jake? (Kate looked at him)

( I started cleaning my tears to start driving... I don't want to tell her ... how dirty I feel ... ) im sorry that I raised my voice... I'm not feeling well that's all ... ( Jake started driving again)

Is it because James... I'm sure he will understand... (Kate said and touched Jake's leg)

( I gave a little jump when she touched my leg ) mhmm... ( Jake )

Are you sure... you want to be with me?(kate said sad but she just want Jake to be happy)

Yes I'm sure ... I'm really sure I want to be with you ... you are the most wonderful thing that could ever happen... you and now our baby ... ( Jake smiled and made a stop... oh god ! I'm never going to stop seeing those men ... I got pale and just looked at Kate and smiled he

I'm sure we will be so happy... (Kate chuckled)

(I got home and opened the door.. the lights were off... maybe Jake fell asleep early... I walked upstairs and turned the lights on... he wasn't there...) Jake?! (I walked to the guest room and nothing... I walked to the room again to change clothes maybe he is working. I'm home early so that's it... when I got into the walking closet and I didn't saw his clothes my heart started pumping fast and felt dizzy) Jake?! (I walked to the bathroom and his things are not here... I ran downstairs to check in the garage for his car and nothing... I ran inside the house and saw a letter over the table...) god no... (I walked to the table and took the paper... to read "James... I'm sorry for leaving like this... I think is the best for both of us to take our own ways... I want to say thank you for all this time together... I'm sorry for leaving like this... I hope you can forgive me and find your happiness... Jake" tears fell In the paper, my heart was breaking... I covered my face and started sobbing in pain... I took out my phone and called him but no answer... this is killing me!) god Jake answer your phone... (James said sobbing and insisting on calling him)

( I parked in front of the house now ... and my phone kept ringing... maybe it's a wrong number... without checking who it was I just answer the phone - Jake )

Jake?! God where are you.? (James said sobbing)

( I got still... fuck! Oh shite! God ! ) James ... I ... I'm at another place ... I'm sorry... ( Jake )

Why Jake? I love you! (James said sobbing in pain)

(I looked at Jake talking by the phone with James- kate)

James ... this ... this is the best for us ... it's just ... for the best ( Jake )

Why?! I thought we were happy... Jake... I'm sorry if I did something wrong! I didn't mean it! I love you... come back... (James said sobbing)

Do you ... remember when we were at Spain... ( my voice broke ) since that moment... on when the problems started... I wasn't feeling the same love ... as before... and I'm sorry because I know it wasn't really your thing... I thought... that in France things were going to get better... and they did ... but when we came back ... not even I know how to explain what happened... but we started fighting more and more ... I just couldn't... ( I was now crying because I still feel pain ) and I just thought maybe it's for the best of us both ... if we take our own ways... ( Jake said crying knowing Kate knows how much he suffered)

Jake... I was stupid in Spain, here...I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want me to do... just don't leave me! How am I supposed to deal with this... ?(James said sobbing)

(I place my hand on his leg to give him comfort- kate)

I wouldn't be sure how to answer that ... but ... a lot of things have changed me ... ( I started crying even more ) a lot of things made me feel so bad ... a lot of our fights my feelings got hurt so much ... I would always lay in bed ... wishing I wasn't alone ... it even got to the point... that I had to beg you to stay... and I did things ..:: ( I started sobbing covering my face with one hand ) I did things I shouldn't have just because I thought you would stay ... but you ended up rejecting me so bad ...how many nights i had to be alone ... so alone ... I didn't even ... ( I'll just tell him ) I didn't even feel when some guys ... got inside the house ... after I can back from work... they drugged me ... and ...I don't even remember what happened... I just know ... that the next day ... I felt so dirty... because the only thing I can not clearly remember is that they all touched me. ... ( I started sobbing a lot more worse ) all of those things changed me so much ... you don't have idea ... but I'm not blaming you so don't think that ... I just want to tell you that's one of main reasons I changed... and every time ... you would tell me things ... like the time you told me ... the only thing I'm good on is opening my legs to anyone who says they want to fuck me ... ( I place my hand on my chest) I remember you were so angry that day ... and your words made me remember what those guys did ... and kept doing ... for some days... but you were so angry... all of the things you said penetrate me ... your words are stuck in my heart... and it's painful..,, I know .. that you probably weren't happy... I got you tired of my talking...and a lot of things I did bothered you ... like the time I only asked a simple question... just ask " how would it be ... to have a baby " you started saying a lot of hurtful things ... I don't think it's a way of us living ... you'll probably be better off without me ... ( Jake said sobbing in pain )

(I was sobbing hearing him... knowing how much I hurt him and things he never told me) Jake... god I'm so sorry... but I can change... I can... I been in love since ever... and I was... I am stupid... but I do love you... with all my heart... and I'm so sorry... I said bad things that I didn't mean... I don't even remember... and I'm sorry if I wasn't here when that thing happened... I'm sorry... but please give me a change... or give me a reason to give up on you... or at least to understand why not giving me a chance to change... why just leave me like that!? Not even wait for me... in 3 moths... we were going to get marry... I already send the invitations and I reserved the place... jake please... I know you are hurt... and I'm sorry... but let's work this out... please! (James said sobbing)

Ja... James ... ( I was having difficulty talking with how bad I was sobbing) how can things get better... how ? ... I don't see it ... ( Jake said sobbing) I'm really sure you will be better without me ..: why would you even want someone like me in your life ? )

God Jake... you know I love you! Is for someone else? Someone fill that space I left? (James said sobbing)

( Daniel started to fill that space until i saw Kate ) I'm ... really sorry... ( Jake said sobbing)

(James kept sobbing in pain) let me win you again... I'll promise I'll change (James)

James ... please don't make this more difficult than it already is ... this is painful ( Jake said sobbing)

You want me to just give up on us?(James said sobbing)

I ... I don't know ... I don't know ... I don't know ( Jake said sobbing, deep down he feels something for James )

Let me go where you are... we can talk.. (James)

Can we talk someplace else ? ( it's the right thing to do - Jake )

(I looked at Jake... don't talk to him Jake...- kate)

Tomorrow? At Dens café? (James said crying)

That ... that sounds ok ... ( Jake said crying)

Ok... I'll see you tomorrow... Don't forget i love you Jake (James said)

(That hurt me... what if James convinced him to get back... I place my hand on my belly and got out of the car to take air... - Kate)

See you tomorrow... ( Jake said crying)

(I felt pain... if he didn't say he loves me back... is because I lost him...) take care... see you tomorrow... my love... (James said crying and hung up to started sobbing in a lot of pain, knowing that was the end for them)

( I was just crying feeling pain... I got out of the car to start getting the suitcases... god this is hurting-Jake)

(I just looked at him getting the things inside the house... then I walked to the river and sat down close to let my feet inside the river- kate)

( I got the things inside and I went to get my bag ... where I had my laptop...-Jake)

(Maybe he will leave me... I rubbed my belly feeling sad... but like always I knew he was with someone else when I made love with him- kate)

( I went to sit next to Kate and hold her hand) I'll convince him that ... there's nothing left between him and I (Jake)

(I looked at him) are you sure... you don feel anything? (Kate)

I don't feel anything for him ...( I mean I do ... but I don't... I looked at her - Jake )

(Jake went to talk to James next day... Jake tried to convince James but James sometimes still calls him... it's been 5 months... now he doesn't call him like he used to but still when James gets drunk... I woke up and went down to made breakfast for me and Jake... this week is my appointment to know what sex is our baby... I'm happy and I think Jake is happy too- kate)

( I was outside looking at my laptop to buy somethings we need ... and also to see if I can find a decent job...James still calls me ... and tells me how much he misses me ... yeah I feel pain but not like before ... I'm getting a bit stressed too... Kate for some reason is forgetting a lot of things - Jake )

(I kept cooking and served the food and I forget to turn the fire off then I walked upstairs to put some long shirt to be comfortable- kate)

( I walked inside and it smelled like gas ... I walked to the kitchen and saw the fire still on... oh god! She forgot again... I sighed and walked to the stove to turn it off - Jake)

(I walked downstairs) hi... good morning... (Kate said happy)

Good morning ( I looked at her and smiled)

You made breakfast... (she smiled and it looks like she was joking)

Me ? No ... I was outside... ( not again - Jake )

(I looked at him) I know silly... I was joking... (Kate fake and chuckled to later sat down to eat)

( I know she was faking ... I sat down to eat ) this looks good ( I smiled and we started eating- Jake )

It tastes good... (Kate said and looked at the fridge) I have to go buy somethings... do you need something ?

No I'm ok... ( I smiled ) want me to go with you ? ( I'm scared she'll get lost - jake )

No... I can go alone... but thanks... (I took out my phone to add eggs to my list then I put it down) I'll buy some chocolates... (Kate smiled)

That sounds good ( I chuckled) just don't buy to much ... I seriously don't know ... why you get a lot but a lot of energy ( Jake chuckled)

Energy is always good... (Kate chuckled) we have the appointment this week... it was Friday? (Kate)

No... it was Thursday... ( Jake )

Oh ok... so I'll go to the gym this Friday... (Kate said while eating)

Oh ... oh ok ( Jake said while eating)

(We finished eating and I got up to pick the plates and put them in the dishwasher...) I'll go take a shower... (Kate said to Jake then she kissed his forehead)

( didn't she already) alright... I'll be outside ( Jake smiled)

Ok... (Kate smiled and started walking to the living room...) mm... I'm feeling weird... (I said to myself and started walking upstairs when I got really dizzy like I have never been I tried to grab myself to the stairs but I couldn't) ahh! (Kate screamed and she fell to the floor) ah... god... (Kate said in the floor with her hand on her belly)

( i ran back inside and saw her on the floor) Kate ! ( I went to her and saw blood coming out ... I took her in my arms to later go to the car and drive the hospital... when I got there I took her to the emergency room and they said had to check on her ... fuck! Please everything be ok - Jake )

(I was crying in pain... and I was scared... they took Jake out of the room to check on me and the baby... I fainted for the pain- kate)

Family of Kate Gray? (Doctor)

That would be me ... ( I got close to the doctor and he started walking to the room they had her - Jake )

She fainted but don't worry about her... (the doctor said)

( she fainted and you don't want me to fucking worry! ) so she's ok, what about the baby ? ( Jake )

I'm sorry... she lost the baby... and there is a problem in need to discuss with you about that... (doctor)

( I stopped walking and started feeling a lot of pain in my now not pumping heart ... my eyes were full of tears... I just started hearing " she lost the baby " over and over and over again in my head ...tears started to get out of my eyes remembering the first time that it moved ...: everything - Jake )

I need you to talk to her... (the doctor said when he got into the room she was) mister? (He said when he didn't saw him next to him)

( my heart is breaking into a million pieces... I walked to the room already crying in silence... i just walked to her and took her hand ... god ... this is hurting me like never ... - Jake )

She is going to wake up... and the product... is still there... she had approximately 6 months... I'm sorry for telling you this... but she has to decide... are you her husband? (The doctor)

She has to decide what !? ... and yes I'm her husband ( Jake )

Is she going to push the product out... or a Caesarean... (the doctor said concerned)

God ... ( I started crying even more ... I just touched her cheek and place my forehead against hers ... - Jake )

She doesn't have much time.. we have to get it out... so please talk to her and call the nurse to inform me about the decision... (the doctor said and walked out of the room)

Kate... love wake up ... ( i said crying and saw she opened her eyes - Jake )

Mmm... (Kate said and place her hand on her belly) it hurts... what happened? (Kate said looking around)

Kate love ... the baby ... you lost it ... ( Jake said crying touching Kate's cheek)

What?! (My heart stopped) but... I just fell right? And it wasn't that high... jake? Don't play with that... (My eyes got full of tears- kate)

I'm not playing with anything... the doctor just told me ... god I'm sorry love ( Jake )

But it's here... (she said looking at her belly) Maybe is a mistake... right? (Kate said crying)

It's not a mistake... ( Jake said crying in silence)

But is here... (Kate place her hand on her belly) I can feel it move... it's here...

No love ... it's just the body ... it's still there but not alive ... I'm sorry ( Jake ?

No... no... take me to other hospital... (Kate said trying to say down) ah! Mm... god... (Kate said in pain)

Kate ... ( I lay her down again) there's nothing to do now ... ( she looked at me like she was about to slap me - Jake )

They are wrong! My baby is alive! Because... is there... and (I looked at my belly and then him) is there... is not time... to give birth... (Kate)

Kate the baby is not alive anymore! There's nothing we can do now ( I won't be surprised if I feel a slap on my face it can be a way to let her pain out- Jake )

Noo! Stop saying that! (I started hitting his chest) is there Jake! Is there... (Kate said sobbing)

( I just cried more as I tried to make her stop ) please stop... try to understand there's nothing to do ( Jake said crying)

(I hugged him tight while sobbing) are they going to leave my baby there... (Kate said)

No Kate ... you decided If you want to push it out or for it to be Caesarean ... don't push it out ... just don't ... please don't ( jake said crying hugging her back )

(I got weak... even my arms stopped hugging him... I feel like I'm dying) I want to die... (Kate said in a weak voice)

No Kate don't say that ... I know this is hard .. but please don't say that ( Jake )

Tell them to make me sleep and just take it out with love... (Kate said sobbing)

Im sorry Love ... I'm really sorry... ( Jake said crying and hold her hand )

Just tell them and go... you don't have to see this... just go home... (Kate said in pain without thinking)

What? You ... you want me to leave ? ( I felt even more pain - Jake )

You don't have to see this... just go home.. and throw away everything... I don't want to see anything about the baby... (Kate said sobbing)

Kate answer me ... do you want me to leave ( Jake said crying in pain )

I told you! Go and throw everything away! Tell them to take it out! (Kate said in pain and sobbing)

( I felt my heart breaking even more ... I slowly let go of her hand ) I... I ... ( I started crying feeling a lot of pain ... I just walked out of the room and told the nurse what she wanted ... I just went back home to take the things away... I was outside of the front door.. not wanting to go inside... I was sobbing... as I opened the door ... I started cleaning the blood she left ... and to later clean the baby's room... I went back outside and sat down on the grass... feeling my heart in pain - Jake )

(The neighbor was coming from running he is 20 Jake will be 21 soon... I was running and I saw my neighbor crying... the garbage can was full of baby stuff... I recall his wife was pregnant... I started walking my house is like 15 minutes away from his I just get close) hi neighbor... (Dylan said)

( I was facing down looking at my hands when I heard someone talking ... I just cleaned my tears and looked up ... I was sitting on the grass) oh hi... ( Jake said still sad )

Today is a nice day to run... (Dylan smiled) I'm Dylan... you far neighbor I live in that house... (he pointed to one house) it's like... 15 minutes away from here...

( I was feeling so bad ... my heart is having a lot of pressure... wanting just to explode and break for once and for all ... ) oh ... Nice to meet you Dylan ... I'm Jake ... ( I tried to smile and I just got up trying to be polite... he gave me his hand and I gave him mine to make a properly hello... I saw the garbage things ... and my eyes again full of tears- Jake )

(I looked at him and sideways the garbage) I can take that away you know... (I tried to be nice... I'm bi and this guy is sexy even if he is straight- Dylan)

What ? ( I looked at him ... I was lost ) no it's ok... ( I did sad smile ... my heart is in a lot of pain ... I even feel like smoking and drinking- Jake )

I know this place for people who left their baby's... I'm sure they can use that stuff... so you don't have to throw it away... a baby can use it... (Dylan said)

Well... you have a point there ...I ... I should probably give it out ( I swallowed hard to not cry ... fuck this is hurting like hell ! - Jake )

I can go for my pickup and I'll take you with me to show you this place... you can also see the baby that is going to use it... if you want.. (Dylan)

( I was trying so hard to cry ) sure ... I would like that ... ( Jake said trying to be nice even tho he was feeling bad )

Ok... give me... 15 minutes to get their running... mmm 15 more to get back.. so I can give a quick shower... (Dylan said)

Oh ok... ( I just saw him smile and ran to his house ... I just went by the door and left it open for some reason as I kept trying to clean the blood off well - Jake )

(I got to my... well my parents house and ran to my room to take a shower and change... then I ran downstairs) I'm out! (I screamed to my mom to hear and went to my pickup)

( I finished cleaning... and I was really worried about Kate ... but she wanted me to go ... when I got out to take out the trash he was already there ... this guy looks at me weird ... I helped him out the things in his pickup and he started driving to this place- Jake )

I'm sorry for your lost... (Dylan said and looked at Jake sideways)

( my eyes got full of tears) it's ok... ( Jake said sad )

Is your... wife ok? (Dylan)

Yeah she is ... just sad ... ( Jake face down a bit )

I can imagine... I'm sorry... but you will make happy a baby... (Dylan smiled)

( I smiled sad ...this pain is killing me from the inside- Jake )

(We got to this orphanage place and I parked the car) let's go inside and tell them we have stuff... (Dylan said and got down the pickup)

Alright... ( I got down of the pick up and we went to tell them we have some stuff ... I was feeling so bad ... I just rubbed my face not noticing he was looking at me - Jake)

(I was feeling sad for him... he looks so sad...) hey Tina... (Dylan said getting inside)

Dylan... don't tell me you did something wrong and you need a place to stay... (Tina and old lady)

I'm not that kid anymore... (Dylan chuckled)

How is your adoptive parents? (Tina)

Dealing with me... wanting me to get out of the house to make my room a spa (Dylan joked)

( tears were getting out of my eyes as I cleaned them quickly... so he's adopted..?... - Jake )

Look Tina this is Jake... he wants to donate some baby stuff (Dylan said)

That's nice of you... (Tina said and got close to Jake and hugged him)

( I got still ... I don't like strangers to touch me ... ) it's ... no problem... ( Jake said sad and wanting to cry when she pulled away he smiled with some tears coming out of his eyes )

Oh... honey... dear... I'm sorry... but you are making one baby happy today... not much people donate things to orphans... I remember when Dylan's parents walked in and they have this beautiful bed... I have it to Dylan... he was so happy... he told me "when I grow up. I'll do same thing for the others kids" since that day he always bring me things... and know he helps me more... (Tina said)

( I just smiled ) well... I'm glad now a baby can be happy... ( even tho mine is gone ... - Jake )

I'll go bring the crib and things... and I'll be right back... (Dylan said)

(Dylan got outside and I looked at this boy Jake) is he in troubles again? (Tina)

In troubles ? I umm... I don't think so ... ( Jake )

So why does he has a electric fetter on his foot... (Tina)

He does ? ( I laughed nervously) I didn't see it ... sorry... sometimes I can be blind ( Jake )

Dear you are blind... he is wearing shorts and you didn't noticed... (she laughed and gave him a not hard slap on Jake's arm)

( I laughed feeling a bit better) I just don't really pay attention... I'm a very distracted person... ( Jake )

I can see that... you should come here more often and I'll make you pay attention while leaving you a couple of hours with baby's... that's a hard job... (Tina said)

I really wouldn't mind ... ( I chuckled) only if I end up being traumatized... ( Jake )

They are devils under angels costumes... (Tina said and laughed)

Ok... tell me where to put it Tina... (Dylan said)

Follow me guys... (Tina started walking to a dark hall)

( I just started walking with them ... even tho It was creepy ... I don't like people walking behind me ! When it's so dark ! - Jake )

(We got into this room which has like 5 cribs with baby's in it... and 5 beds. In one crib 2 baby's. Baby's with 3 or less years... in the 5 bed kids of 7 or lower age to 5...)

Ok.. put it there please... (Tina said and pointed a corner where Dylan put it. Tina walked to one crib and hold the baby that was there with other) 7 months... and you just give him a bed... (Tina said happy)

( I smiled but actually felt my heart breaking... I was feeling so sad now... she looked at my holding the baby ... ) I'm glad ... ( Jake smiled trying not to seem sad )

(Tina place the sleeping baby in the crib) thanks Jake... I hope you can have soon happiness...

Well... we better leave now... it's late.. I gave Ram some clothes... so... take care.. (Dylan)

(She got close to Dylan and pulled his ear down)

Ouch! (Dylan)

Stop been idiot Dylan! It took a lot of years for you to get adopted, so don't be a bad son! Whatever you are doing to have that thing in you feet stop it now! (Tina)

Ok... I know.. (she let go my ear) take care... (Dylan)

( I had my eyes wide open) well bye ... take care ... ( we started walking now into this Dark hallway with Dylan - Jake )

This place creeps me out (Dylan whispered)

Yeah ... it really is creepy ( Jake whispered back )

Yeah... more at nights... (I chuckled and we got to my car and got inside) well... it was a nice night for that baby... (Dylan said and turned his pickup on)

Yeah it was ... ( I smiled and looked at my red rose tattoo just to start touching it - Jake )

Well.. what do you want to do? (Dylan looked at him to then stared driving)

Me ... well... for me anything is ok:.. I'm not really good at giving ideas ( Jake chuckled a bit embarrassed)

Well... I know this strange place not to far from here that we can go... (Dylan looked at him sideways)

Oh sure :.. I don't see why not ... ( I thought he was being really friendly... why is he so friendly?- Jake )

Ok.. you won't ask what place is it... I like that... (I smiled and kept driving)

( fuck ) now you just made me curious ( I chuckled, now wondering what it was - Jake h

Well to late... (Dylan said)

( I chuckled a bit nervous) I'll guess I'll see when we get there ... ( Jake )

Yep... you have to wait... and I hope you are hungry too... (Dylan smiled)

Well... yeah a bit ... ( Jake chuckled)

Good... (I smiled and kept driving until I got to this place from the out side it was painted with dark purple paint and this glow pick poster that it says "Darness" ) well we are here... (I parked my pickup)

( Not to be any offense... but this place looks like a strip club... wait I know I have seen him somewhere ... oh god! I've seen him In my work.! ) this a really nice place ( Jake )

Yes... We can go if you want... let me explain what it is... this is a new restaurant that they keep everything dark inside... they let us get into this room... they gave us the food and the drinks... we have to eat in the dark and I don't know feel how is like to be in a dark place... actually the people who is the waitress and the hosts are blind... (Dylan said looking at Jake)

Well... for my experience... it's ... really... panicking.. not panicking... just scary to be in the dark ... and are you joking with that ? Why would the waitress and hosts are blind ? - Jake )

I'm not joking... because they are used to the dark... it's like having kind of their experience... don't worry I'm out table it would be just the two of us... in this room... so no one is going to get there.. the waitress just take the food and the drinks... they get out close the door and when we want to leave we press the red bottom the only thing that has light... and they come to take us out... are you in or should we go? (Dylan)

Well... to be honest it sounds really interesting... ( I chuckled and we started walking inside, I hope he doesn't ask about my experience in the dark - Jake )

(I asked for a room for two and they took us into this dark place we can't see anything... they made us sit down and we order the food and the drinks... I was trying to look around but it's impossible all I can see is the red button in the wall- Dylan)

This reminds me of a lot of things ... ( Jake said just concentrating on the ventilation system sound )

Like what? (Dylan asked)

I was in the ... Greater London high school massacre... one of the survivors actually... it was really... well scary... ( Jake )

(I was in shock) wow... I heard that was... horrible... (Dylan said)

It really was ... it was so horrible... thank god I have a good memory and right now ... I can imagine how this room is just by listening to the ventilation system... I have like a map of my old school... thanks to that and that I defended myself... I survived... also saving my ex boyfriend life ... ( Jake )

Wow... that says a lot about you... I hit my ex... and I hope he brakes his leg... (Dylan)

You hit ... your ex ? Why ? If I may ask ( Jake )

He... cheated on me... and that's not the problem... I don't care about that... I think people is free to be with who ever they want... but it was in my bloody bed... (Dylan)

That's really some fucked up shite ... Why the fuck would someone even do that ... like I mean ... are they some retarded person who doesn't understand shite ... like what the fuck ... that's fucked up ... he deserves to get that hit like the shite he is ... ( I got still and laughed nervously) excuse my manners... I have a swearing problem... I just say a lot of bad words for now reason..,. ( Jake said embarrassed)

(I laughed) actually I think is nice and I would like to see your face right now.. and I agree with all you said about him... I did this party and I fell asleep downstairs... when I woke up I thought everyone had leave and when I got into my room someone else was fucking him... I just hit the other guy and then my ex... that why my electric fetter... (Dylan)

Damn ... that's so fucked up... I seriously don't get why ... ( I shouldn't be saying shite ! ) why do that type of shite ... I would never get People... who thinks so retarded ... ( I chuckled nervously ) I need help to stop saying bad words ... in my old school I got suspended for 2 weeks for saying a lot or bad words ... ( Jake )

(I chuckled) well... to be honest you do say a lot of bad words... I used to do that... but my dad he makes sure I wouldn't do it anymore (Dylan)

Yeah... my Dad .. well... blood dad tried to make me stop ... nothing worked... my ... adoptive dad has tried to made me stop nothing worked ... god that shite is confusing ... oh my god there I go again ... ( Jake )

(I laughed and they got inside with the things- Dylan )

Here is the food in the table in front of you and also the drink that don't spill in case you drop it... and now I'll go and close the door with lock... when you guys finished press the button (the waitress said and walked out closed the door and lock it)

Well... good luck eating ... (Dylan said)

Good luck to you too ... ( Jake chuckled) I'm scared... what about if this is some Rat and they gave it to us knowing we won't be able to see it ... ( I just heard him spitting out his food - Jake )

Ugh! I don't fell like eating now! God Jake! (Dylan said feeling disgusted)

Oh god ... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to ... ( Jake chuckled shy because he was embarrassed now )

I'm not eating... I'm not... (Dylan said and moved his plate away from him)

It's obvious not a rat ... I was just kidding... ( Jake said embarrassed)

Oh yeah... how do you know? (Dylan)

Oh well... I... that's an excellent question... I ... won't be able to answer...( Jake chuckled embarrassed and shy )

I'll give you some of my food and I can taste yours... to see if it is same thing... (I moved my hand looking for my place and grabbed some meat with my right fingers, my left hand was looking for Jake's face- Dylan)

( I chuckled nervously) but ... you already spit yours out ( Jake said chuckling)

But not in my plate... who knows where it fell... (I touched his face and his lips) open your mouth (Dylan)

( I got still and blushed) if it's something disgusting I'll throw up here ... ( i said mumbling to not open my mouth... I just did a bit - Jake )

It tasted good... I just felt weird when you said rat... open your mouth (I moved my left fingers on his lips-Dylan)

Well...ok...( i mumbled and open my mouth ... for a sefond i thouht he was using a fork - Jake )

(I place the food on his mouth and wait for him to say something not noticing I place my hand on his leg- Dylan)

Umm... I'm not sure what it tastes like ... mm.. I'm trying to think of it .. but it's not a bad flavor... ( i said not feeling and noticing his hand - Jake )

Could it be cow? Or chicken? (Dylan)

I'm not sure ... it tastes like both surprisingly... ( Jake )

I guess that's good then... (I don't know what got into me. I moved my hand to his face to touch his lips again... slowly I started to get close until my lips touched his- Dylan)

( I got still and blushed so much ... he started kissing me and at first I tried to push him away... until suddenly I just responded to his kiss - Jake)

(I kept kissing him in a slowly way...we don't have to hurry so why not kissing him in a slowly passionate kiss- Dylan)

( I was just kissing him back ... actually enjoying this kind of kiss ... my mind just went black forgetting about everything bad - Jake )

(We spend some minutes kissing like that slowly was becoming more intense, letting out tongues play together... I don't know what kind of guy he is but I like to do things slow and not in hurry like if there is not tomorrow... so I kept kissing him. - Dylan)

( it's actually the first time someone doesn't take things fast ... finally someone like that ! ... I just kept responding to his kiss placing my hand on his cheek as it slowly started to become a more intense slow kiss - Jake )

(I kept kissing him Slowly I took of his shirt and rubbed my hand on his skin, he pulled my shirt off as we kept kissing while we try to find out mouths because is so dark that we have to touch first before kissing again... we were both opening the other pants as we were now naked... I rubbed my hands in his legs to get to his manhood and grab it to start moving my hand not to fast not to slow as he started moaning- Dylan)

( I started moaning while kissing him back ... for some I like the way he was making me feel... my skin was getting a lot of goosebumps... I touched his legs rubbing my hands while moaning as I found his manhood to grab and start moving the same way he was making him moan with me ... - Jake)

(I started moaning and place my head on top what I guest is his chest... for a reason the way he touches at me I feel is different from others... I kept moving my hand while hiding my head on his chest... I was blushing and I'm thankful he can't see my face- Dylan)

( I was actually blushing as my breathing started to change slowly I looked up to the ceiling moaning ... I place my other hand on back of his neck moving it to his back ... I just felt that he pressed me and that made me moan loud ... as I blushed even more... I kept moving my hand not to fast or to slow while making hard movements so he can feel more - Jake )

(Slowly I removed his hand and touched his legs so I can know what am I doing... I let my manhood inside him and stared moving not to fast so he can feel pleasure but pain... I rubbed my hands on his legs to his hips and chest to make him forget about any pain that he could be feeling I can feel how tight he is... and that was making me moan- Dylan)

( I was feeling a lot of goosebumps... my breathing changed into an excited one like his ... I was letting some moans out ... as he started moving a bit more faster I started moaning more ... I was actually feeling a lot ... even my legs were closing a bit in sign that I was feeling a lot - Jake )

(He can't see me but I was smiling to hear him moan. I grabbed his legs and put them in my shoulders and moved even faster making us moan louder... I kept moving and rubbing my hands on his legs I bit his calf while I was still moving and rubbing his body with my hands, feeling his goosebumps and getting excited even more- Dylan)

( I moaned loud when he did that ... I started moving my hips with him to make us feel even more ... my body even shivered a bit to feel his hands on my body ... he was moving really fast making me moan so much more ...) god ... ( I moan loud ) sl... slow down... ( i said between loud moaning meaning that ...to slow down because I was feeling a lot ... and actually I felt like screaming- Jake )

(I slow down like he told me and kept rubbing his body... I would like to see his face, his voice is deeper... my movements were still slow so he can relax and not explode here... I was moaning and biting his calf... his skin Is so soft that I like it so much- Dylan)

( god what is he even doing to make me feel a lot ! I was breathing in an excited way ... moaning feel his hands touching my body... no other guy ... has ever done that and for me not to feel it's in a really manly way ... I actually feel a bit glad he can't see my face because for some reason every time I'm with someone they say the like the faces I do ... gets them more excited... and also my moaning- Jake )

(I don't know how much time passed until I feel he finished and I pull out and was about finish, grabbed my manhood and moved a couple times as i finished but not on top of him for respect... I sat down trying to catch my breath- Dylan)

( I was just laying down on the floor trying to catch my breath... I feel my throat all dry from all the moaning... before we even finished he moved faster like really fast and he made me scream of pleasure... and yes I probably look like a tomato right now ... my whole body was shivering for all the pleasure I was feeling... still my mind was lusted not remembering any of the problems- Jake )

I hope... you like it... (I know he did because he screamed in pleasure-Dylan)

( I blushed even more ... even tho it's obvious I did like it ... oh god ! ) I... I did ... ( Jake said a bit shy )

I'm glad... (Dylan smiled) you know something... I'm glad too that we didn't take off our pants... I don't know where my shirt is... (Dylan chuckled)

( I chuckled and sat down... not even feeling that much pain...) I wonder where it is ( Jake said chuckling)

I think we will have to leave like this... (Dylan said and laughed)

( I laughed actually being in a crawling position trying to find the shirts ) maybe... but if we do find it ... how will we know who's who's ? ( Jake )

I don't have idea... well they are blind so I don't think they notice the changes (Dylan laughed even more)

( I started laughing more ... ) what about when someone cleans the room ( jake said laughing)

God... I don't know what to tell you... (Dylan laughed) eww! I guess I just touch myself (he did a noise like throwing up)

What !? Touch what ? ( Jake started laughing even lay down on the floor...actually somehow Jake was in the other side of the room)

You know what I meant... (Dylan said meaning his own pleasure) we better leave... where the hell is our shirts... they might think we are dead by now... (Dylan joked and chuckled)

( I couldn't stop laughing and I just aimed to where I heard him ) Think fast ( Jake laughed and threw Dylan a shirt )

Ah! What's this(Dylan said scared) oh wait... is a shirt... (Dylan laughed)

( I started laughing and when I tried to get up I hit my arm with a table ) ah! Who puts a table there ( Jake said laughing and rubbing his arm )

The table was already there... (I laughed and put my (his) shirt on, not knowing it was backwards-Dylan)

I can't find any other shirt ( Jake said laughing but frustrated)

Let me help you... (I started crawling and looking for a shirt until I found one) I got one... where are you? (Dylan)

Like right over here ... ( across the room) I wouldn't be able to say my exact location ( Jake said laughing)

I know walk to the red button and I will too... (Dylan)

God ... I can't imagine being color blind ... and not seeing the color red ( Jake laughed and walked to the red button feeling someone bumped into him )

Ouch! (Dylan laughed) I find you... (I gave him his (my) shirt... and looked for his face to touch his lips and gave him a kiss)

( I got still and blushed.. I just responded to his kiss -Jake )

(I pulled away and smiled even if he can't see me) well we better leave... (Dylan said)

( I put on my ( his ) shirt) yeah we should ... ( this feels weird... I don't know why I've never felt my shirts like these -Jake)

(I pressed the button and we stood there-Dylan)

(The door open) thanks l for coming today... please come with me... (the waitress said and grabbed their hands to take them out)

God! My eyes... (I said when we got to the light then I paid the food that we didn't eat- Dylan)

( I had my eyes half closed and when I saw him I started laughing- Jake )

(I covered my eyes and opened them slowly. To see him with my shirt and I started laughing with him... we walked to my pickup while laughing and we got inside) well you can give me my shirt back... no offense but it doesn't fit me that well.. (Dylan said laughing)

( I couldn't stop laughing) oh god ... ( i said laughing as I took off his shirt to give it to him... actually not realizing that this would be the first time he ever even sees my upper body-Jake )

(I looked at him and blushed to take off his shirt and give it to him) thanks... (shy voice- Dylan)

( I looked at him and ... holy ... hell... I blushed and took my shirt after he grabbed his ) no problem...and Thanks... ( Jake said blushing as he put his shirt on )

(I put my shirt on and started driving to his home... we I got there I parked and looked at him) it was a great night... (Dylan said)

It really was ... ( I blushed) Thanks once again ... ( Jake said and smiled shyly )

No problem... see you around... (I blushed and smiled- Dylan)

See you around ( I smiled and got out .. I just went inside... and it was all alone ... then I realize what just happened ... I started crying feeling bad ... and I went to lay down... feeling bad I feel asleep-Jake )

(It's been two years since Jake and Kate lost the baby... they tried for 2 years to get pregnant again until one day.. she finally got pregnant... now the baby has 1 year old he looks like Jake but his hair is a light brown hair and his eyes just like his. His name Gabriel... everything was good except that Kate has been forgetting about-more things lately and Jake is getting tired of that situation, sometimes thinking she does it on purpose to bother him... or to not accept what she did wrong... what make them fight a bit more than usual...)

(I got up in the morning and walked to Gabriel's room to wake him up and gave him some breakfast... but first I'll shower him) hi baby... (Kate said to Gabriel and took him to the bathroom and put him there to shower him)

( I was downstairs watching Tv ... feeling so stressed with Kate ... she's keeps on forgetting everything! And I don't know if she just says she doesn't recall to not accept what she did wrong! Maybe she does it to bother me ! God! I have never been so stressed in my life !... Dylan and I ... have been together like 5 times ... only when Kate and i... have really big fights... like really bad ones... I'm so tired... sometimes I even get real serious... god! I'm so fucking tired ! - Jake )

Good boy... (Kate said to Gabriel who was In his mini tub... with not to much water) I'll go grab you towel and some clothes for you.. ok... I'll be back... (I have him a kiss on his Forehead and walked to his room to get his things... when I was there I stood by the crib trying to recall what was about to do- kate)

( I started hearing crying and t was getting worse... I walked upstairs to the bathroom and saw the bathroom door closed I opened it and saw Gabriel alone ! On his tub! ... I walked to him and took his towel that was hanging on the door I just took him out and covered him and started trying to make him calm down- Jake )

(I heard crying and walked outside Gabriel's room) what happened to him? (Kate said)

What happened to him !? Really! You left him alone in the bathroom! What kind of irresponsible person are you !? ( Jake said mad )

I... Jake... I just.. went to his room a second... (Kate said looking at Jake and Gabriel)

Yeah sure and you want me to believe you ! What the fuck Kate ! I know when you lie! ( Jake )

(I felt pain) I'm sorry.. it was just a second... (I'm not even sure how much time passed- Kate)

It wasn't just a second ! ( I got in to Gabriel's room to put him some clothes- Jake )

Jake... it was just a moment! (Kate said and followed him)

Oh my god Kate! I don't want to hear it ! ( Jake )

(My eyes got full of tears) I'll... go to the store... do you need anything? (Kate said trying not to cry)

Now you want to escape your problems! It's so fucking unbelievable! ( Jake )

(I felt even more pain) I just need to buy something's for Gabriel Jake... (Kate said and her voice break)

Whatever Kate ... if you don't remember I went yesterday to buy things ... ( Jake said serious and carried Gabriel already changed and walked downstairs with him on his arms)

(I stood there and started crying... my heart was in pain... I don't know what's wrong with me lately... all we do is fight with Jake... and I don't know why... I don't recall what am I doing wrong... I'm almost 27 years old and I feel like an older person... I feel lost- kate)

( I went to sit down with Gabriel on the back garden... I took a deep breath and just looked at the view ... as I had Gabriel in my arms ... I started crying feeling stressed like never before- Jake )

(I cleaned my tears and I went to the room to sleep... I woke up a few hours later and walked downstairs to cook something so we can have dinner... I put some oil to the fire to make fries... I'll go to the bathroom fast so it can get hot in the mid time- kate)

( I was sitting on the grass with Gabriel... until I saw smoke coming out of the house ... I ran back inside and I saw the fire still on making a lot of smoke ... I went to but Gabriel on the living room fast as I went back to the kitchen to turn the fire off while I started coughing- Jake )

(I got out of the bathroom and saw all this smoke inside the house and went to the kitchen... Jake was there trying to open the windows) let me help you... (Kate said and walked next to him to help him)

Seriously! ( Jake looked at her like saying " what the fuck! " )

(I looked at him, he was looking at me angry) I jut want to help you... (Kate said with pain in her chest)

You were the one who created all this smoke ! ( Jake said stressed)

I just went to the bathroom Jake... I must by mistake put the fire to high... (Kate said)

It's not the first time you do this! Last time you almost burn the house down! ... god what is wrong with you !? Who even leaves to the fucking bathroom when they are cooking ( Jake ?

(I looked at him wanting to cry) I'm sorry... it won't happen again... (Kate)

That's what you always say ! ( Jake )

I'm sorry... I just went to the bathroom! (Kate)

Who the fuck does that ! ( Jake )

It was just a second! It was a bloody mistake! (Kate)

You are making a lot of mistakes lately! Like leaving your son in the fucking bathroom! Knowing he can fucking drown! ( Jake h

(I felt my heart breaking I just face down... and tears got out of my eyes...) it was a mistake Jake... (Kate said crying)

Now you are crying! Really! God! What is even happening to you ! ( Jake said feeling really but really stressed ... he just started walking to the living room)

(I looked at him walking to the living room... my heart was in so much pain... I looked around the kitchen and back to Jake... I just forget why he got mad at me... and that hurts me even more- kate)

( I just saw Gabriel sleeping on his little crib... I went outside to the front ... rubbing my face ... I started crying again... god I don't know what to do ! - Jake )

(I walked to the living room and saw Gabriel... I carried him and gave him a kiss in his cheek and took him upstairs with me to my bed where I lay with him and I started crying, I'm afraid I will forget him too... I don't know what's happening with me... now I have to write everything down or I just forget- kate)

( I started smoking... this smoking thing has gotten so bad ... I started walking to the forest it wasn't that far ... I was trying to understand what is happening... god .. I have never felt so stressed in my life ... I rubbed my eyes as I kept smoking- Jake )

You shouldn't be smoking here... (Dylan said standing by a tree all cover in sweat he was running)

And it's going to cause a really big fire ( I chuckled feeling stressed)...it's an electronic cigarette... ( it has a vanilla smell when someone is close - Jake )

Mmmm... well then you can smoke here or everyplace you feel like it... (Dylan chuckled and sat don't )

( I chuckled and walked to him ... I just sat down laying my back to another tree) you always run here ? ( Jake asked while smoking)

What was that? If I always scape here? Yes I do... (Dylan chuckled)

( I chuckled) I prefer to go running in the mornings ( Jake said chuckling)

I don't get why... mornings are made for sleep... (Dylan)

Yeah but it's more ... well... relaxing ... ( Jake chuckled trying to explain)

Sex is relaxing... not running in mornings (Dylan joked)

( I laughed, and kept smoking while laughing) what about in sunset times ? ( Jake asked laughing)

What? Right now?... wasn't I running right now? (Dylan looked at him)

What the ? ( I chuckled nervously ) what are your talking about? ( Jake )

I'm not sure... I just smoke pot... and I'm not sure... (Dylan laughed)

( I started laughing ) is it strong for you ? ( Jake asked laughing)

What is strong for me? (Dylan)

Smoking pot ... ( Jake said laughing)

Oh no... don't tell me I confessed that I smoked pot? (Dylan said laughing)

( I started laughing even more ) oh god ... you seriously act so different ( Jake said laughing)

I can't go home now... or I'll tell my parents (Dylan said laughing)

Go to sleep... that's the only way that it takes away the effect ( Jake said laughing)

I can't get into my house or I'll tell my parents... I swear... awww look at that bird (Dylan)

( I started laughing even more I even fell to the grass laughing) oh my god ( Jake said laughing)

You know... right now I feel like... I need someone to fuck me(Dylan said)

What !? ( Jake said laughing even more than before)

Would you do it? I mean yes I'm sweaty but ignore it... (Dylan looked at Jake)

Wouldn't that count as rape ? ( Jake chuckled)

I don't think so... is going to be fast (Dylan said and started laughing)

It still counts as rape ( Jake laughed)

(Dylan laughed even more)

( I just laughed with him and tried to get up - Jake )

God... I feel so happy right now... (Dylan said )

At least you are happy... and haven't start crying... ( Jake said laughing)

Why would I cry... ah! (Dylan fake a moan)

( I got still and looked at him ) what the fuck are you doing !? ( Jake asked laughing)

Faking moans... (Dylan looked at Jake)

Why ( Jake said laughing and started climbing a tree to sit on a branch )

You look like a monkey... (Dylan said laughing)

Thanks ! ( Jake started laughing)

(Dylan chuckled and closed his eyes...)

Don't fall asleep on the forest ( I chuckled and got down... I just walked to him and he was already laying down so I was looking down to see him - Jake )

(I opened my eyes and smiled) I'm falling in love with you... (Dylan said without thinking for the pot he smoked)

( I blushed like I never did... ) you are ? ( Jake asked shy )

Mmhmm... since day one I knew I like you... but now is getting different... (Dylan)

( I was feeling weird ... but not bothered.., I kneel down and smiled ) how different? ( Jake asked shy )

I told you... I'm falling in love with you and your baby too... you guys make me happy... (Dylan)

( I smiled ... feeling happy... I even blushed... I moved the bit around of hair he had on his face ...) you just made me happy... ( Jake )

I'm happy I made you happy... now I'm sleepy (Dylan said and chuckled softly)

( I chuckled) you can sleep... I won't leave you ... until you wake up ... ( Jake )

Re... really? (Dylan said falling asleep)

Yes really... ( I smiled and sat down next to him - Jake )

(I smiled got close to him and closed my eyes, in no time I was sleeping- Dylan)

( I started playing with his hair ... and then I looked up to the sky ... I started crying feeling stressed and knowing what he said ... makes me happy and sad ... I don't know how to feel... I covered my face with one hand while crying... not wanting to feel this way ... why are all of this happening... - Jake )

(I woke up in a jump) god... (Dylan sat down)

( I was lost in my own world listening to music by my headphones looking at the sky ... - Jake )

Jake... I have to go... it's late... (Dylan said touching Jake's hand)

( I looked at him and took off one headphone ) yeah ... it's a bit late ... I have to go to work ... ( Jake said sad ...)

Ok... see you around then... (I smiled and got up) I need a shower... (Dylan said to himself)

( I got up and chuckled) well... bye ... see you around... ( I smiled about to start walking... but actually not wanting to go -Jake )

(I walked next to him and messed his hair then I started running to my house- Dylan)

( I just smiled ... I walked to my house to go change clothes... and take a shower... the baby sitter was already there ... I just changed after the shower... not even wanting to go - Jake )

(I walked to Jake and hugged him from behind to have him small kisses in his back- kate)

( I took a silent deep breath and turned around slowly to hug her and give her a kiss on the head - Jake )

(I looked up to see him) where were you? (Kate said)

I was just taking a walk ... ( Jake )

Oh ok... do you love me? (I asked him because I don't want to forget that- kate)

Yes ... I do love you ... ( Jake smiled in a sweet way, actually feeling bad )

I'm sorry for not been perfect... (more lately... I been having some problems...- kate)

It's ok Kate ... don't worry about it... ( Jake smiled )

Kiss me... the way that you always do it... (Kate said smiling)

( I smiled and got close to her lips and kissed her ... in a caring loving sweet kiss - Jake )

( It's been 2 days already... nothing has changed ... she keeps acting the same ... and I seriously don't know what to do ... I'm getting more stressed... Kate and I left Gabriel with the babysitter... we were getting ready to work... actually we were changing now ... I can't believe I have to do the stage dance ... I prefer just to do private once's ... people look at me soooo weird ! And I should be already use to that... - Jake )

(I was with my friends... Daniel... Alex and Jim... it was my birthday present... I had my eyes covered... they took me inside and let me see inside a strip club... I chuckled nervously and they started laughing... then I looked to the bar there it was kate... what the hell!? Oh well... we walked to the back and we sat down to look at the next who is going to dance- Dylan)

( I was just wanting to die ... I don't feel like dancing tonight... just not tonight... I was dancing with some 4 other guys ... we usually do good ... god! ... Then turned off the lights to put some red ones ... we got out to our positions ... we have bandannas on our face just to show or eyes ... the music started and we all started dancing in a seductive and provocative way ... I got in crawling position...and started crawling in a really hot way to this women ... it was her single party ... so I have to give her more attention... I got down of the stage and started dancing only to her ... doing a lap dance every one was screaming and throwing a lot but a lot of money- Jake )

(I was laughing because my friends bring me here) omg guys... why here? (Dylan said)

It's funny because you don't like this things (alex)

He is lying he gets excited (Daniel said)

That's for sure (Jim said laughing) I'll call him to dance for you...

What noo! (Dylan said nervous)

( I kept dancing and she was blushing... it's actually funny how people react ...I pulled away in a sexy way as I kept dancing ... then this guy got close ... fuck! ... god this is what I don't like ... I got on top of the stage to keep dancing ... then my friends got close to keep dancing ... he offended money... I got a bit away to later just crawl to him and started doing sensual movements as he put money on the side of the underwear... I chuckled and kept dancing - Jake )

Can you go to the back? I have this dude that need a dance... (Jim whispered to Jake)

Take him to the red room... that's the only way ... ( I got up and he kept looking at me like If I was some kind of dessert... I got in back of my group... and started dancing with them ... everyone was looking at us and throwing money... I just started dancing on my pole the screaming just got louder - Jake )

(I walked back to the guys and tell them where to take Dylan and we all pull him to this private red room and we stood there joking waiting for the guy- Jim)

This is going to be expensive (Daniel said laughing)

It's going to be worth it (Alex)

God you guys are crazy (Dylan said laughing)

Who here wants the dance ... ( another worker said getting there )

( I finished my dance ... as I got out of the stage to walk to my private place feeling tired ...I sighed and rubbed my face - Jake )

Jim is this the guy ? ( Alex whispered to Jim)

(I looked at Jim and the Alex... Daniel was just chuckling- Dylan)

I asked for the guys with tattoos (Jim said)

Why him ? ( the worker)

( I was just waiting for Jim to answer... he was the one who saw the guy ... - Alex )

( I walked out of my place still wearing the thing to cover my face ... god ... I think I'll ask to go home... - Jake )

Because no offense he is the sexy one here... (Jim did)

(I laughed with Daniel- Dylan)

His dances are more expensive... his dances are $30,000... ( the worker said )

( I was walking and saw these guys ... around the red room I just walked to another place I don't feel like dancing - Jake )

We will pay for it (Jim said)

You and who else? (Daniel said laughing)

(I just laughed- Dylan)

( Alex laughed) I guess I have to help... ( he said laughing)

Well... I'll go try to find the star of this place ( the worker chuckled and walked to away to find Jake )

( I was having some drink - Jake )

Jake ! Some guys want you to dance .. ( The worker )

For me !? ... why ? ( I turned around to look at him ... then I saw the same guy go told me he had a guy he wanted me to dance for - Jake )

Damn... the guy is actually hot ( Alex said watching Jake from far )

What guy? (Dylan got close to see him... and got still to see his tattoos) guys that's the guy I told you about... I know his chest tattoos... (Dylan)

(I got close to them to see who it was but I can really see him clear... I forgot my glasses- Daniel)

The guy ...you said you slept with ? ( Alex )

( I got still when I saw James and Daniel... my heart is about to explode! I was looking directly at him... and he was too - Jake )

Dude his hot ( Alex)

Yes... the one I wasn't sure if I should keep seeing him... (Dylan said and walked to the sofa) wow... ok maybe he didn't cheat on his wife... I saw her as a bartender...

I can't see him clear so I have to wait... (Daniel)

Are you going to let him dance ? ( Alex said still looking at Jake )

Do I ... have to go ? ( Jake whispered to the worker ... )

Yes you do ! Now please... go please the client ( worker)

I don't know... what if I fake I don't know him... I don't want him to feel embarrassed (Dylan said)

I want to see him (Daniel said)

I think he already recognized you... and probably knows you will know who he is ... why does he have this job... I mean he's really good at it ... ( Alex )

( I just walked to the place just waiting outside- Jake )

I don't know why he has this job... I mean is not that I care... is his life... yeah it would be better if he could of tell me... but I'm just his neighbor... (Dylan said looking at them)

I didn't see him... I forgot my glasses... let's just invite him a drink... so I can know who he is... (Daniel)

Maybe he's just embarrassed about his work ... I mean... he's a dancer ... ( Alex )

( I opened the curtain a bit ... fuck! I wasn't letting my hands show ... - Jake )

( god ! His face ! Body! So hot ! - Alex )

(I looked at him and blushed... then I face a bit down- Dylan)

(He looks handsome for what I am see... he is covering his face so I can't see him clear- Daniel)

( I blushed to see both of them there ... then I looked at this other guy... looking at me so weird! ) This place is for one only ... ( Jake said serious but he was actually really shy right now )

Oh! Totally ... Daniel let's go ... ( Alex said looking at Jake )

Really? (Daniel said) can't you make an exception? (I want to see his face)

( I had to be wearing fucking gloves ! Gloves ! Even tho you can still see part of my tattoos! On my hands ! Why doesn't he want to leave ! - Jake )

We can pay for more ... ( Alex said wanting to Jakes face )

( I just lay my back to the wall... this fuckers want to see me ... then another fucking guy got inside.! -Jake )

Well... I just ( Jim looked at everyone looking at Jake .. then he just looked at jakes butt )

My eyes are up here ... not there ( i said to this guy looking at my butt )

( god ... he's so serious and I like it ! - Alex )

( I looked at his eyes ... and what I can see from his face ... he's sexy - Jim )

(Dylan chuckled with what Jake said)

So... can we stay? (Daniel said curious just to see his face)

Do you guys ... have any idea why this is called a red room ( Jake kept talking serious )

Not really... but I mean ... we can pay more ... if you let us stay ... ( Alex )

Well ... it's called a red room because it's exclusively for one person only ... ( Jake )

Like he said ... we can pay more ... a lot more ( Jim said flirting with Jake )

( this fuckers won't leave ! ) if you keep on wasting my time ... I'll just leave and somebody else can come to dance ... ( Jake )

Look... let's just make a deal ... ( Jim got close to him ) we pay more ... a lot more ... and you let us stay ... how does that sound ... ( Jim )

Let's just have drinks... (Dylan said and looked at Jake's eyes)

Sure... it's this guy birthday... and we just want to have some fun... I don't see why we can't stay... we are paying more (Daniel said just to see his face)

( ugh! This guy is getting to close ! I had to put my hand on his face ) sorry... can't do that ... ( Jake said trying not to look at them )

Why not ... or at least ... let us see your face ( Jim )

What ? Noo... why would I even do that ... ( Jake said now feeling nervous)

Oh c'mon... just let us see a bit ( Alex )

Look... i can't be waisting time here ... ( Jake said and took some steps back ... )

Why not !? ( Jim said and took the thing that Jake was using to cover his face off )

( I got still and just looked away... my heart is now about to fucking explode! Fuck! I'm so fucking embarrassed! - Jake )

God ... you are a one sexy person ( Jim said with a smirk)

(I got still and my heart stopped... it's been 3 years since I saw him last time the day I told him how I felt... I took a deep breath... I looked at Dylan- Daniel)

Guys leave him alone... (Dylan said)

(I looked at Jake again... and felt my heart broken... he had sex with Dylan... and I was in love... and he didn't care... now he is marry and fucking Dylan) I... I need air... (Daniel said and walked out of the place to smoke... some tears got out of his eyes... he never got over Jake...like he said that day he didn't try with anyone after Jake left him there standing like fool)

What's with him? (Dylan said)

Fuck... ( i said embarrassed and mad ... I just went to another place feeling my legs all fucking weak! ... god ... I'm so sorry... I feel so bad for Daniel - Jake)

What just happened? ( Alex and Jim said at the same time )

Maybe he is embarrassed... let's go watch others dance and have some drinks better... (Dylan said)

(I was outside... crying I silence... it was still hurting me... I kept smoking... and looking at the sky... I wasn't enough that's it... I have never been enough for anyone... - Daniel)

( I was in another place sitting on a sofa with other clients... I have to do this every single night ... god I feel so bad for Daniel ... I just saw those guys coming to the same place I was ... fuck - Jake )

Hey Jake ... long time no seen ... ( a guy said )

( I got still and my heart stopped...Not the other guy ... I just got up and tried to walk away when he grabbed my arm - Jake )

We want a private one... (the guy said)

They will send someone ... ( Jake said facing down)

And why would we want someone else ( the other guy said )

Yeah... you are all what we want... and it's your job(the guy said)

( I tried to make him let go of my arm... these are guys .. who got inside the house ) just ... I ... have a break... they can send someone else ...( Jake decided to look at one of them )

Why don't you want to go ... ( the guy touched Jakes leg ) or do you want to us go to your house ... like last time ...

( I was now feeling really scared... just looking at them - Jake )

Any problem here? (The big security guy said)

There's no problem... ( Jake said nervous and looked at the security)

You heard him... no problem at all ( The guy said )

Well... the boss is calling you Jake... so guy let him go... (the security said)

Let him go... he is busy... (the guy said to the other)

See you around Jake ...we know your new house ... ( the guy whispered the last thing to Jake )

Thanks for telling me ( Jakes voice broke as he started walking away to Layla's office... god ... this isn't good ... I just kept walking and saw Dylan coming out of the bathroom... I just covered my arm that had the guys hand marked a bit as I was facing down letting tears out - Jake )

So... this is your job... (Dylan said)

( I got still and was facing down of embarrassment) mhmm... and ... this .. this is embarrassing... ( Jake said crying in silence still covering his arm )

I don't see why you should feel embarrassed... is a good honorable job... (Dylan said)

Thanks ... I guess ... ( my voice broke a bit ... and I cleaned my tears ... I just felt someone touching my back while passing next to me ... I got still my body didn't move at all .. it was them ... they just walked away- Jake )

People can bother you... but just ignore them... I have to get back with my friends... but see you tomorrow maybe... (Dylan said and smiled)

( I moved my hand forgetting about he hand mark ) I'll try to ignore them ... and ... you have ... nice friends ... except one took the thing off my face ( I chuckled nervously) see you tomorrow... maybe... because i still have to be around here ... ( Jake blushed feeling embarrassed)

(I saw his arm and sighed) if I was your partner... I would make sure you have a safer work... but be careful and take care... about my friend Jim forgive him... he can be Weird sometimes (Dylan chuckled)

( I got still with his words ...) it's ok... I mean .. it's not like a lot of people had tried to take more things off ( I chuckled) and about my work... and being safe ... I don't think I can feel safe in my own house ... ( my eyes got full of tears) but oh well... that's in the past ... ( I tried to smile ) I have to go talk to my boss ... I guess see you around or tomorrow maybe ... which ever one ( Jake )

(I smiled and mess his hair) see you around or tomorrow... (I walked to my friends except Daniel that was outside smoking like crazy- Dylan)

( I walked to Layla's office... and knocked the door ... I wonder if there's something wrong - Jake )

Come in... (Layla said)

( I opened the door and walked inside) you call me ? ( Jake )

Yes, I did... close the door and sit down Jake... (Layla said and closed her laptop)

Oh ok... ( I closed the door and went to sit down) is anything wrong? ( Jake )

Actually... I'm sorry to tell you this but yes... there is something wrong (Layla made eye contact)

Why ? What's wrong?( Jake)

You know I care about you and Kate... right? (Layla)

Yeah? I guess ?( Jake)

You have been doing great since you got here and also Kate... but I been having some claims... (Layla said serious)

Claims? Of ... of what? ( Fuck! Shite !- Jake)

About Kate... she mix the things for the clients... and I talk to her last week but nothing has changed... yesterday I told her I have to fired her... I gave her a check... but I just got here and I saw she is here... didn't she talk to you? (Layla)

No ... she hasn't talked to me about that ... she has been acting weird lately too... I can talk to her ... maybe she miss understood something... ( I hope they are no claims about me - Jake )

Ok... talk to her... and you better save the money of the check... because I have this feeling she can lost it... and well and also! I almost forgot... your client Zeth left you this check (it was a big one! With 50,000$) be careful with that money don't waist it... (Layla smiled). Now take a break...

( I smiled back) Thanks ... ( I grabbed the check and got up ) I'll talk to her don't worry...( I got out of her office and closed the door then I just went to save my check and got my coat to later walk outside for smoking and that's when I saw Daniel - Jake )

(I was smoking and when I heard the back door closing I looked at it and I saw Jake... again this pain... I face to the front not saying anything... I just want to cry- Daniel)

Daniel ... I ... I am sorry for before ... ( Jake )

I think you have the wrong Daniel here... (he said trying to be strong)

Daniel... C'mon don't do this ... yes I know I may have left you ... standing there not responding... because I was scared... and also in love with someone... and I was scared because you were making me feel different... I'm sorry... for leaving like that ... I really am ( Jake )

Just... forget about it Jake... I don't care anymore (lie! It still hurts- Daniel)

I know you still do ... that's why I'm asking for an apology... because yes I felt really bad for leaving you like that ... ( Jake )

You... (clear his throat) apology accepted... now forget it... (his voice broke)

I know that what I did ... was ... stupid... it really was ... and I'm sorry for that ... I just ... I feel bad for all of what happened... I'm ... I'm so sorry... ( I sighed feeling sad )I'll go back inside...: ( Jake said sad as he opened the back door )

Dylan... he was scared... when you guys had sex... he asked us for advice... we told him to stop seeing the marry man... you... let him fuck you or you fucked him.I don't know... I never kissed you because I knew you had fiancé... and I respect you... (he chuckled) still you did let him... (Daniel)

( I felt pain ) I know I can be shite for person... but ... I can only say ... he was the only one who even got close to me to talk to me ... ask me ... what was wrong... ( my eyes got full of tears) and it's not just because of that ... if ... you would of have ... the bravery ... to even kiss me once ... I would've left my recent ex fiancé... because you made me feel so different... ( Jake said facing down)

(Daniel chuckled) yeah that's why you left me there... and ran to this woman... (Daniel)

I did it because yes I love her ... and ... i ... ( maybe didn't have an option) I had to ... ( Jake was facing down)

You had to? (I looked at him) and you love her? How am I supposed to understand that... (Daniel)

I did it for both reasons ... ( Jake looked at the sky) nobody can really understand... ( I chuckled sad - Jake )

You never told me anything about any girl... we spend moths running together... and you never said anything about a woman... (Daniel)

Because those months nobody even knew I was back from France ... my Ex fiancé didn't want to tell anyone... ( Jake)

I wasn't going to look for her and tell her!... god Jake... that's not even an excuse... and now as result I was the coward that didn't kiss you... so you decide to go after her because she kissed you... (Daniel)

What I meant was ! That I saw her weeks after ! ... god ... her and I already had a past together... a really long one ( Jake )

Well... now you have her... and I'm like I was alone... so nothing we can do... enjoy her and stop cheating on her... (Daniel said mad)

( god ... ) I know it can sound like a fucking terrible person... but if you had any fucking idea on what ima going through you would understand ... ( Jake )

Sure... but know we just are two strangers who used to know each other (Daniel said sad and sighed)

I'm sorry for what happened in the past ... I really am ... I hope one day ... you can find your true happiness... and not stay alone for an idiot like me ... that deserves what people do to him... ( i said without thinking) I have to go back inside... once again... I'm so sorry... ( I started walking inside- Jake )

Take care Jake... and even if you think you deserve what could be happening to you... you don't... and that day when you left me there... you were my last chance... very ex boyfriend or girlfriend I had... for some... (he took a deep breath and his eyes got full of tears) for some reason... they all hurt me or cheat on me... I'm not worth it... so I'm better alone... (Daniel)

Yes you are worth it ... those people aren't the ones worth... just take care ... and I'm sure you find someone ... I'm sure of that ... bye I have to go .. take care Daniel ... ( Jake smiled sad and got back to work)

(I just signed and stood there... a few hours later my friends got out almost time to close the place and we went to Dylan's house to have a sleepover... - Daniel)

Kate ... let's go home ... ( I whispered already changed she fell asleep... I just took her in my arms and put her in the car ... I started driving back home ... and she woke up she seemed lost when I parked the car ... I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to start walking away like last time - Jake )

We... I... (I looked at Jake) oh hi... (she smiled)

Hi... ( I smiled and got out of the car to go open her door ... I'm trying so hard to keep my patience steady - Jake )

Hi honey... (she said when he opened the door and got down the car) I thought I was at work... (Kate)

You were ... but we are home now ... ( I closed the car door and rubbed my face - Jake )

Oh... I didn't feel when I got in the car (she smiled) my body hurts... (Kate said walking with Jake to get inside the house)

( I chuckled tired) I carried you to the car ... ( I opened the house door and sighed ... to let her in - Jake )

(I got inside) tomorrow is cops day? (Kate asked Jake about the costume for next day)

Yeah that's tomorrow...but ... Layla told me ... that she talked to you about work ( Jake closed the house door )

(I looked at Jake confused- kate)

Hi... miss and mister Gray... I'm glad you are safe back home... now I have to go... (the nanny said and walked to the door)

Thanks once again for taking care of Gabriel again... ( I payed her like I had too - Jake)

(The nanny got out of the house and I locked the door to started walking upstairs to Our room- kate)

( I walked upstairs to the bathroom I need a shower- Jake )

(I sat down in bed... thinking about what Jake just told me that Layla talked to me... but I don't recall! -kate)

( I started taking a shower feeling so tired ... god this was a long day - Jake )

(I took of my clothes and walked to the bathroom getting inside wit Jake- kate)

( I was washing my hair ... actually wanting to fall asleep... I'm so tired and stressed... that's not good - Jake )

Can I wash it? (Kate said )

( I gave a jump and chuckled) you scared me ... and ... sure ( Jake chuckled)

I'm sorry.. (I chuckled and he sat down in the tub... I looked around to the things for the hair- kate)

( I just felt she sat down and started washing my hair ... maybe she won't forget this time - Jake )

What was the thing you were going to say? (Kate said)

That Layla talked to me ... and she said she's been getting some claims about the drinks and things like that ... and also .. that you weren't supposed to go back ... but you did ( Jake )

She fired me? (Kate said and stood still)

I'm ... I'm afraid so ( Jake)

No... talk to her, tell her... I'll do better... (Kate said breathing fast)

Kate it's ok... you don't need to work on a place like that anymore ( Jake )

What am I supposed to do then? (Kate said)

I can help you find another job ... or you can stay with Gabriel...( Jake )

I need my phone... (Kate said and got up to get out of the shower... she walked inside the room and stood there naked. She forgot what was she looking for)

( I took the shampoo off my hair and got out of the shower... I put my towel and walked to the room) Kate ? What's wrong? ( Jake ?

What? (I looked at him) nothing...why? (Kate)

You said you were going to look for something ( Jake )

(I did?) yeah.. but then I just realized I want to make a change to the room... (she lie)

A change? ( Jake )

Maybe.. I can buy a... what is this thing call... (she forgot the word)

Hanging chair ? ( Jake ?

No... this thing that you put in the wall... (Kate said)

Wall stickers? ( Jake )

No! This things Jake! That we have... (where! Where do we have those things!- kate)

I don't know what you are talking about... ( I sighed and walked to the closet to Change - Jake )

(I looked around the room... and felt like crying... I even forget the name of the thing where the tv is over... I sighed and walked to the bed and sat down- kate)

Kate put some clothes... you'll get a cold ( Jake )

Jake... (I looked at him by the closet door)

Yes ? ( Jake)

Can I ask you a favor... (Kate said and blushed)

Sure ( Jake )

Could you... make love to me... and... record it... (Kate said blushing and shy)

What ? Re... record it ... ? ( I can't ! Those guy recorded what they did ! And now I feel scared to do that ! - Jake )

(He face told me he was freaked out) no... I ... forget it... (I got up to this thing where I have my pajama and put it on ...) I'll go see Gabriel... (Kate said)

Kate ... I'm sorry... I ... I am sorry... it's just ... what happened before... I just ... i ... I can't ... I feel scared of everything that has to do with that ... ( Jake )

It's ok Jake... it was a stupid idea... (I know I will forget soon I can feel it and I wanted something to remember... I'm so stupid... I walked to Gabriel's room)

( god now I feel embarrassed... but it's not my fault god ... I walked to the bed and lay down just it close my eyes - Jake )

(I checked on Gabriel and I got back to the room and lay in bed to also close my eyes just like him... something is happening to me and I don't know what to do... kate)

( I started falling asleep... I was feeling weird ... I tried not to think about it as I fell asleep ( Jake )

(It's been two years since that day... Gabriel is almost three... I been getting worst at forgetting things... I try to write everything down to not forget... sometimes it works others I forget to write... I feel that Jake is getting tired and it hurts me... but I'm working hard to not forget things... sometimes I even forget simple words like crib or clothes... the other day I got lost... I don't know how I got back home... I been feeling a bit sick lately... but I just forget to tell Jake... it's getting complicated... I don't work anymore. I lost my job as bartender and one that Jake help me get... they say I can't with the work... now I'm playing with Gabriel in the living room- kate)

( I was in the forest taking a walk... everything is getting more stressed and I don't know what to do anymore... everything is so complicated... she doesn't remember anything... and I don't know how to help her ... we are fighting more than the usual... and I seriously can't anymore... it's hurting her and me ... and I seriously don't want Gabriel to grow up when his mom and dad are always fighting... I just kept walking a bit far - Jake )

Let's go to the store Gabriel... (I carried Gabriel and put him in his stroller then I walked out of the house to this store that is like 20 minutes away from the house walking...- kate)

( I walked back to the house and for my surprise Kate wasn't home with Gabriel! Oh my god! I have told her not to go out without me! Maybe she's upstairs! I ran upstairs to check on the room she wasn't there! I checked Gabriel's room and he wasn't there ! I went back downstairs...just waiting for her to get back ... it was been a whole fucking day and still she hasn't come back I don't know if I should feel worried or angry ... I even went out to look for her ... and nothing god ! - Jake )

(I knock on Jake's door... I have kate crying In My car and Gabriel sleeping- Dylan)

( I went to open the door all worried but I only saw Dylan... fuck! Where is she ! ) oh hi ... ( you could notice I was fucking worried! - Jake)

Hi... Jake... I found kate crying in the street... (Dylan said)

She was ... ( now I'm mad ! And I don't know if worried! ) what ? ... ( I rubbed my face ) this is why I told her not to go alone ... ( I sighed ) I'm guessing she's at your car right now ... ( Jake said feeling a lot more stressed)

Yeah... I didn't know what to do... I thought she had a fight with you... until I got close and she told me that she got lost... (Dylan)

She probably forgot how to get home ... ( I'm feeling so much more stressed right now ) I have to talk to her ... even tho she won't listen... or even try to ... Thanks for bringing them back ... ( Jake was rubbing his face feeling tired and stressed)

It's ok... not problem at all... (Dylan smiled to Jake) The problem is that she won't get out of my car...

Oh fuck... ( I sighed more stressed now ! ) I'll go talk to her ... so she can get out .:. ( we walked to his car and the window was Down ) Kate ... c' mon let's go home... ( Jake )

(I looked at Jake crying... I know he is going to scream when I get inside the house... ) you can take Gabriel... I'll be out here... (Kate said crying)

Kate ... please just go back inside... I was looking for you but I didn't find you ... I just want to talk ... please just go back inside ( I'm going to tell her that maybe we can go to the doctor or something to know if this is normal! -Jake )

Ok... (I grabbed Gabriel in my arms and got down the car... I started walking to the house, I got inside and took Gabriel to his room to Lay him down- kate)

Well... I hope everything is ok... (Dylan said... I'm Feeling sad and bad for him... and knowing we have sex and she is like this makes me feel like I'm a terrible person- Dylan)

( I was rubbing my face feeling like crying of how bad this situation is turning! ) I hope that too... ( Jake said getting dizzy)

(I sighed) see you around... (I touched his hand and smiled)

(I saw what Dylan did but I know I will forget- kate )

See you around... (I smiled, god I'm feeling so dizzy... I'm even afraid to start walking I had to rubbed my eyes ... )I feel dizzy (Jake )

You want me to help you get home? (Dylan said and got close to Jake)

Yes ... please... ( I almost fell and I didn't because he grabbed me ... god what is wrong - Jake )

(I help him to get inside his house and sat him down) you want me to stay... you can talk to her I won't say a thing... (Dylan whispered)

(I went to the kitchen to get Jake some lemonade- kate)

I would like that ...( Jake whispered looking to the ceiling feeling really dizzy... my breathing was becoming difficult... what is wrong with me today - Jake )

Ok... (I saw her coming and I moved a bit so she can give him the juice?- Dylan)

Drink this... maybe it will help... (Kate said)

Thanks ... ( I grabbed the juice ? And started drinking some ... it was lemonade... god ... this just got my head worse ... - Jake )

(I looked at Dylan looking at Jake...) is this what you want to talk about? (Kate said and looked at Jake)

What ? ... ( I cough) what ... I wanted to say is ... maybe we can go to the doctor... just to see if how you are is normal... because you have been forgetting a lot of things... lately ( even how to say my name - Jake )

Is that or that you are cheating on me? (Kate)

(I got still... and looked at Jake)

( I got still... I was going to talk to her either ways ...fuck! I can't fucking breath properly!) Kate ... well... I ... I can explain ( I think I can ... my head just fell sideways and I got to my normal position... I was feeling tightness in my chest- Jake )

(I felt my heart breaking) why I'm not enough? (Kate said with tears on her eyes) are you going to leave me for him? (Kate said)

(I was in shock... this is not good!-Dylan)

It's not that ... it's just ... ( fuck I don't know how to explain! I started coughing... what the fuck!? ... I calmed down and looked at her) That I wasn't feeling well.. and that's how it started and lately we haven't been good ... we are always fighting...and you know it's true ... we are always fighting... ( Jake said getting a bit pale )

(I started crying) we lost our baby... and I know we fight... I don't recall why right now... but I never cheated on you Jake... and... (I forget what was about to say) and... (she looked at Dylan then back to Jake) I don't know... (she said crying)

(Now I'm feeling bad... I'm a terrible person!- Dylan)

Kate ... last time again you almost burned the house down... you let Gabriel outside and he almost drowned in the river ... and yeah ... I know we lost our baby ... but I remember perfectly that day ... you didn't want me to stay with you ... instead you started screaming at me to go ... ( Jake covered his eyes and rubbed them ) how don't you want me to feel so stressed... that I have to take care of everything in the house ... you lost the job that I helped you get ... and another one ... I'm getting even more tired ... I have told you not to go alone ... outside... and the first thing you do ... is go outside with Gabriel... and having me .. actually go out and look for you ... ( my hand started shaking ) I just ... I just really can't with this... and I'm sorry... ( Jake )

(I don't remember anything about that) so... you are going to leave me? (Kate said crying) I know I'm not doing fine lately... but I love you and... I can work in change... I can write everything down... I can try harder...

(I guess it was a bad moment to stay...- Dylan)

Kate it's not about that ... i just want you to be ok... believe me ... we can go to the doctor... and ask what's wrong... and ... I'll understand if you want to leave me ... I'm not going to tie you up to me ... ( Jake )

You are saying that because you want me to leave you... (Kate said)

Oh my god... now I can't say anything because you take it the wrong .,, wrong ... ( I got so dizzy right now ) way ... ( Jake )

Get out of my house Dylan... you are a bad person and hypocrite... (Kate said crying)

(I looked at Jake and got up) I'm sorry... for all this... (I started walking out of the house)

Don't blame him... ( I started coughing again ... I got so dizzy I just fucking fainted- Jake )

(I was scared I ran to Dylan and told him about Jake... he got inside the house and we took him upstairs to the bedroom...- kate)

(I put some alcohol In his nose to make him wake up- Dylan)

( I started opening my eyes feeling so tightness in my chest ... what the fuck is wrong ... with me ... I couldn't breathe properly... this isn't good -Jake )

Are you ok? (Dylan said)

I ... I can't ..breathe well... ( Jake said in a low weak voice )

Ok... I'll take you to the doctor and we can take Kate too... (Dylan said)

No ... I don't ... think I need to be checked... just her ... ( Jake said trying to sit down)

Jake... god you are just like her... that's why you guys are together... (Dylan sighed) kate get Gabriel we are going to the hospital...

Ok... sure... (I walked out of the room to get Gabriel. She already forgot what Jake told her about him and Dylan)

I just ... don't like strangers... I don't ( doctors fucking touch! I don't like that ! - Jake)

You should get check... really... and she forgot already? (Dylan said)

I'm going downstairs with Gabriel... (Kate said getting close to the stairs)

I ... I'm guessing...: ( jake said grabbing his head with one hand )

Ok... let me carry you to the car... (I took him in my arms... it's better this way in case he gets dizzy... I walked downstairs) kate let's go...

Ok... (she looked around the house... something was missing but she can't remember)

( god I just got dizzy again... fuck ... what the fuck is wrong ... I was having difficulties breathing so bad - Jake )

Jake... I'm missing something... (Kate said looking around)

(I looked at Jake and then Kate) do you have any idea what it is? (Dylan)

Your purse ? ( Jake said dizzy)

I think so... (I walked to the kitchen and got my purse with Gabriel stuff and walked to the car with Dylan and Jake... he started driving until we got to the hospital)

(I took Jake down and they got him inside to check him... I'll wait for him to get Fine so he can tell the doctors about kate- Dylan)

( they got me inside a room... and I was feeling really dizzy and anxious... I even started scratching my legs a bit ... like in a really long time I haven't.,.. I wasn't sure what was wrong... I'll guess I have to wait ... - Jake )

Hi... my names is doctor Jones and I'll be checking on you... can you tell me what are you feeling (doctor)

( Don't get close ! ) I'm just feeling a lot of dizziness and tightness on my chest ... ( Jake said a bit concerned)

Ok... it's this happening recently? Or you have a lot of time with this?

It just ... well... it started like 2 days ago ... then it just got worse... ( Jake )

Is it hard to breathe? (Doctor)

Yes ... I'm having difficulties breathing ( Jake )

Ok... I'll put some mask of oxygen now and I'll give you a inhaler that will help you breath when you feel like that.. and that will solve your problem.. (doctor)

( I felt my heart literally stopping... a what !? ) but ... why ? I mean... I have never had asthma in my life ... ( Jake )

That's right... it might be caused for stress or any allergies (doctor)

( Stress... ) oh... oh I ... I get it now ... ( Jake )

Ok... is there any other thing I can help you with? Any questions? (Doctor said and the nurse got close to Jake and put him a oxygen mask)

( I don't like This ! I don't! Like this ! ... and ... god ! She's tooooo close! ) no I'm ok... ( I guess! ) but ... there's something I want to ask ... if it is normal to forget things ... like nor remembering how to say things or get lost when your going home ... my wife ... she's ... I don't think it's something really well... ( Jake said feeling bad for everything)

I can't tell you is not normal... I can send you to a specialist in that topic... so they can check on her... (Doctor)

Yes please... I would really like to know ... if it's normal or not ... sometimes she doesn't know how she got there ... or I tell her something... and she forgets 5 minutes later ... or less ( Jake )

(The doctor did a face like saying "I'm sorry" ) ok... I'll talk to my colleague... And when can your wife see my colleague? (Doctor)

Any day of the week ... would be ok ... ( Jake )

Ok... let me go talk to my colleague and I'll be back... take this paper.. (she gave him a paper) go to the pharmacy take your medicine and wait in the waiting room... how old is your wife? (Doctor)

Almost 28 ...( Jake took the papers )

28? ... That's to young... (She mumble)

Why is it to young ? ( Jake )

Nothing... I'll go right now to talk to my colleague... don't go... (she turned around and walked out really fast)

What the fuck ? ( I whispered and coughed... feeling bad ... ugh! I don't like this mask... I just started scratching my legs feeling like... what !? Cutting? What the fuck! No! - Jake )

Go take your medicine... that will help you... the nurse said)

( I got up and had to wear this fucking mask

(I was outside with Dylan and Gabriel was sleeping) is he coming now? (Kate)

(Jake was taking long and Kate is getting impatient... I don't know what to do- Dylan)

( I walked to the pharmacy to get the medicine... feeling I don't know ... I have never had the feeling of cutting... again... and now I do ... I don't know what's going on! - Jake )

Where is Jake?! (Kate said impatient)

Take it easy... he will be here any moment... (Dylan)

( I walked to where Dylan and Kate were ... facing a bit down... now I feel like my self esteem got low ... what the heck? - Jake )

(I got close to Jake and hugged him) are you ok? Are you hurt? (Kate)

( I got still ... and hugged her back .. feeling bad ) yes I'm ok... ( Jake said not wanting to let her see him like that )

I'm glad... I was scared... (Kate smiled)

What did they tell you? (Dylan said curious)

It's ok... and ... apparently... ( I didn't want them to see me ) I have ... asthma now ... ( Jake said feeling bad )

(What is that?!... she has forget what that word mean) oh ok... but you will get better?

(I looked at him in shock... that's something I never imagined he could have- Dylan)

Yeah ... I guess... it's ... all caused for stress... ( I sighed ) so now I have to wear this .. until they give me the inhaler ( which usually can take like a day or two - Jake )

Stress? Why? Is it because the work? (Kate)

(I looked at her confused... does she really forget is for her!- Dylan)

( I sighed ) no ... maybe it's something else ... ( Jake said and rubbed his face )

(I smiled and touched his cheek) everything will be ok... I'm here with you... I love you... (Kate)

(I don't know why I feel bad for that... she loves him and doesn't know what she is doing- Dylan)

Jake Gray? (His doctor)

( I just smiled sad and turned to the doctor ) yes ? ( Jake )

My colleague will see you and your wife now... (the doctor said and looked at kate)

Why? (Kate whispered to Jake)

Thanks ... ( I looked at Kate ) just to check up... don't worry... ( Jake )

Ok... (Kate said)

I can take Gabriel to my house Jake... and when your done you can call me(Dylan)

Oh... umm... if you don't mind ... it would really help... and this I'm sure it won't take that long ( jake said and Gabriel got close to him and hugged his leg )

Want to stay ... with ... daddy ( Gabriel said at his 3 years )

I don't.. want go (Gabriel said)

(I was confused-kate)

( I kneel down to see Gabriel ) it's not going to take long ... we will go pick you up ( I smiled... Gabriel actually never wants to leave my side :.. - Jake )

Daddy... (Gabriel)

(I got up and took Gabriel in my arms) I'll buy you some cookies (Dylan said)

(I was just confused- kate)

( I smiled ... then Gabriel started crying ... oh god ... ) It's not going to be for long buddy ( Jake smiled and touched Gabriel's cheek )

Daddy! (Gabriel)

( I laughed nervously and then I saw Dylan's face and that made me want to laugh ) give him to me for a second ( I took Gabriel in my arms to make him calm down- Jake )

(I smiled and sat down- Dylan)

Jake... can we go? (Kate)

Kate ... we need to go see something... ( Gabriel calmed down and I gave him to Dylan) thanks ... a lot ... it won't take long ... call me if he gives any problem if any type ... ( I smiled feeling nervous- Jake )

Ok... I'll call you... I'm sure my mom will be happy with a baby at home(Dylan said)

Daddy... (Gabriel said and hugged Dylan)

Daddy? He is not your dad Gabriel (Kate said)

Oh my ... ( I blushed and chuckled shyly ... ) I ... well... umm... we ... well... Kate and I need to go now ... ( I was blushing so much ) well... ( I laughed nervously) bye buddy ( Jake smiled shy and gave Gabriel a kiss on the head )

Bye daddy... bye mommy (Gabriel said and hugged Dylan)

See you guys... good luck... (Dylan said)

Where are they going? (Kate)

Thanks... ( I smiled and blushed more when I looked at Dylan... I looked to the side quickly) there just checking some things... nothing to worry... ( Jake started walking with Kate )

(I walked with Gabriel to my car thankfully I have his chair in my car-Dylan)

(We were walking with Jake to this place and we sat down there were 3 doctors there I got nervous) are you sick Jake? (I whispered)

No I'm not sick ... ( Jake whispered to Kate )

Ok... (Kate)

We have to make some studies to know for sure what she has(the doctor)

What kind of studies? ( Jake )

We are just going to evaluate her ... and make some blood tests ... just to make sure of our theory ( Another doctor said )

To me? (Kate said confused)

Yes... but it won't hurt... and we also need to do some brain scanners (the other doctor said)

Kate ... they just need to make some tests ... it's nothing to worry... ok ( Jake said to Kate )

That's right ... just let us give you an appointment day so we can do all the tests ... ( Second doctor)

I think... we can make them today... she is only 28... (the doctor said to the other doctor)

( I was just looking at them and took Jake's hand- kate)

( I hold Kate's hand back - Jake )

The symptoms can always start at an early age ... ( Doctor)

I know that... but I think we can give them the results as soon as possible (the doctor)

Maybe we should wait ... we aren't sure what kind of effect will some of the tests give her ( The doctor said )

I don't think we should wait... it's better if the Now for sure now... (the other doctor said)

Ok... ( the doctor looked at Jake and Kate ) we will do the tests now ... but ... she will need to stay here after the tests for like .. a week or less ... so we can be testing her as needed

(I looked at Jake scared- kate)

I'll go prepared the things... (the doctor)

We will go now ... wait her for further instructions ( the doctors got out )

You don't have to be scared ( Jake )

I don't want this.. why I have to do this? (Kate said scared)

Kate you have to ... it's only a check up thing ... that's all...( Jake was scratching his leg )

I don't want to Jake... I want to go now... (I got up)

Kate no ! ( I got up and looked at her ) you are staying here because they need to test you ( Jake said serious and a nurse got inside)

I'll put you this ... to prepare you ( the nurse said and got close to Kate and started putting her things ) Sir ... you are going to have to leave... we will call whatever the results are ( Nurse)

Nooo! Jake no! Don't leave me! (Kate said scared)

Kate ... I have to go with Gabriel , I can't leave him alone ( Jake )

Jake... please... I need you now... (Kate said with her eyes getting full of tears)

Kate ... I can't stay ... they said I can't ( Jake )

(My heart broke) fine... go... (Kate)

Kate ... you have to understand... I can't leave Gabriel alone for that much time ( Jake )

Just go Jake... (for a moment she got lucid) go with your lover... (Kate said and tears got out of her eyes)

What the fuck Kate !? ( Jake said actually surprised)

I just remember what you told me... so go... (Kate said)

I could give you a moment guys... (the nurse)

No... we don't need it ... ( I looked at Kate ) I told you ... I'm not forcing you to stay with me ... ( Jake said feeling bad and he got out )

(That just broke my heart... I started crying) you don't care anymore... (Kate said)

Kate ... you always think I don't care ... I wouldn't have fucking asked them to check on you ... if I didn't care ! Now if you remember what happened... now you will know why am I now dealing with this asthma thing( Jake said stressed) now let them take those test ... I have to go take care of Gabriel... ( Jake said now getting mad as he did walked out ... to start walking out of the hospital... crying feeling anxiety and wanting to cut his legs again )

(He is getting mad... when he cheated on me and broke my heart... I just looked at the nurse and she started taking blood out of my arms... I'm feeling so lonely... I have to pass for this alone.. this is when I would like to actually forget- kate)

( I was walking back home crying feeling so fucking started I took of the oxygen mask thing ... and I couldn't breathe well... I checked on the bag they gave me and surprisingly it had and inhaler ... I just inhale that and started breathing normal... god I'm feeling so shitty ... I just want to go home and lay down with Gabriel... all of this is affecting me so bad ... I walked a lot of time until I finally got to Dylan's house and I knocked on the door as I was trying to stop crying- Jake )

(I went downstairs and opened the door) hi Jake... where is kate? (Dylan whispered)

She's at the hospital... I can't stay there ... they told me I can't ... ( Jake whispered cleaning his tears )

Jake... you could of wait for her... I don't mind taking care of Gabriel... he is even sleeping with my mom... (Dylan whispered)

( I can't tell him I actually don't want to stay there because I am not well! I am having these fucking thoughts ! That I don't like! ) visit hours are over tho... I'll go with her tomorrow... also to take her some things ... maybe... I should take it to her now ... or I don't know ... ( why the hell am I feeling like cutting! I'm getting so anxious! - Jake )

I don't know... are you hungry? I made food... (Dylan)

( this is not helping! I ... oh god ! I rubbed my face a bit ... I just scratched my leg again! ) just a bit ...but I don't wanted bo... bother ( Jake smiled not feeling well )

You are not bother at all... come in... (Dylan said and moved to let Jake get inside the house)

Thanks ... ( I guess ... I just walked inside... for some reason I just felt my self esteem get low - Jake )

I made Mac and cheese because Gabriel told me he likes that.. (Dylan chuckled walking to the kitchen)

Yeah he does and a lot ( Jake chuckled )

(I warm up some mac and cheese and took the plate to him) you can stay today... (Dylan)

What about your mom ? Won't she get mad ? ( we were sitting down already- Jake )

No... she doesn't care... (Dylan smiled)

Oh ( I chuckled and started eating ... but I stopped because he was looking at me ) it tastes good ... ( I chuckled nervously because I feel weird when people stare - Jake )

That what Gabriel said...be comfortable here... this is my house... it's the thing my parents left for me... (Dylan)

Oh really? ... well it's a really lovely house actually ( Jake smiled)

It's is... I guess they lived here... I don't remember... (Dylan)

( I was eating listening to him ) and ... what happened to them ? ( Jake )

I don't know... they leave me his house but they... abandoned me... (Dylan chuckled sad)

I'm... I'm sorry to know all that ... it can be hard ... when your parents ... well that ( Jake )

It was hard... at the beginning... now it doesn't hurt... it makes me sad but it's ok... (Dylan smiled)

( I smiled back after finishing my food ) well... thanks for the food ... it was really good ( Jake smiled )

(I Smiled) have some rest and tomorrow go see kate... I'll take care Gabriel (Dylan)

Thanks for everything really ( Jake )

It's ok... you are my friend( Dylan smiled)

( for some reason I felt pain... because... god... I'm stupid... I was feeling... something for him ...I just smiled back-Jake)

(We got up and walked to my room... we lay down in my bed, Gabriel is with her... ) try to rest... (Dylan said getting sleep)

I'll try... and thanks once again( Jake said feeling weak emotionally)

You welcome... (Dylan smiled and fell asleep)

( I just sighed... and started remembering a lot of things ... why ? ... I just fell asleep feeling really sad - Jake )

(I woke up next morning and I heard Gabriel laughing downstairs... I smiled and looked at Jake sleeping...) Jake... Jake... you have to go to the hospital (Dylan)

( I started opening my eyes ... I felt so... sad ... I looked at Dylan and tried to smiled ... as I sat down- Jake )

I hope you get some well sleep... have some breakfast and go see kate... (Dylan smiled and got up to the bathroom)

( I was feeling bad ... I got up to the bathroom and he gave me a toothbrush... I washed my teeth... not sure how to feel ... for some reason I felt a lot of pain when he said " you are my friend " ... nothing else .. than a friend... when I was feeling something for him...I sighed ... what can I expect... god ... I hate feeling like this - Jake )

(Jake was at the bathroom so I walked downstairs) hi buddy! (Dylan)

I want daddy... (Gabriel said to Dylan)

He is coming in a second (Dylan)

Second? (Gabriel said and Dylan chuckled)

( I walked downstairs) hey ! ( I smiled and Gabriel ran to me as I hugged him - Jake )

Daddy! I love you! (Gabriel

(I smiled seen them- Dylan)

I love you too ... ( I hugged him tight and carried him - Jake )

I want mommy (Gabriel look at Jake's eyes and touches his cheek)

We can go see her today... how does that sound ( Jake smiled in a sweet way ... and he put his forehead against Gabriel's)

No... I want home (Gabriel said and closed his eyes)

I know you do ... we are going ... but mommy has to stay somewhere for a bit of days ... ( Jake )

Mommy no coming? (Gabriel said trying to understand)

No ... mommy is not coming just yet ( Jake )

(He did a sad face)

But don't worry... we will go visit her ( Jake touched Gabriel's cheek)

I... dream with play and a girl and fun and toys and food (Gabriel)

A girl ? ( I chuckled) and that sounds really cool... and what did you do ? ( Jake )

He... (thinking face) she... want my toys and I don't want to... and she cry and I smile and give her my toy we play together (Gabriel said trying to speak correctly)

( I smiled ) that was really nice of you ( Jake )

I... am a good big brother (Gabriel smiled)

Big brother? ( I smiled and chuckled - Jake )

(Gabriel nodded) mmhmm... she little sister

Oh... wow ... ( Jake said surprise)

She mommy little... and you give us food... (Gabriel)

Ohhh... ( Jake was in shock) and what else ?

Mommy gone.. (he said sad)

Oh... really? Why ? ( Jake )

I don't know... (he tried to get down of Jake's arms)

One day you can fall for doing that ( I chuckled and put him down- Jake )

I can't fall... (He ran to the garden where Dylan's mom was)

You can leave him here... don't worry (Dylan said and smiled)

Thanks ... I'll go pick up somethings for her ... ( Jake )

Ok... see you later then... (Dylan smiled and walked to the garden) I'm going to eat you! (He said playing with Gabriel as you can hear him laughing nervously)

( I felt pain... I just walked out of the house and went to mine to pick her up somethings... I walked to my car and started driving to the hospital... but before I stopped by a coffee shop ... I feel like I haven't sleep- Jake )

Welcome... how can I help you? (This guy said not happy at all)

( someone is also not in a good mood... but damn he's really good looking ) can I have ... a vanilla frappe... ( Jake said rubbing his wrist)

(Finally someone hot!) sure.. anything else? (The guy)

( god he's hot! ) No.. that would be it ... ( Jake said and looked at him )

Ok... it will be.. ducking machine... (the guy)

( I chuckled and looked to the side ... I already have my wallet out - Jake )

Ok! Now it's working... it's 5.50$ (the guy said and looked at Jake... this guy is sexy)

( I opened my wallet that was actually full of money... I only had a 20.00 $ bill... I just gave it to him ) you can keep the change ( this guy is so hot and sexy ... god! Jake ! Stop thinking! - Jake )

I would like to keep it not that I need it but actually this stays in here ... (he took it and put it inside the money machine)

( oh my god ... that's what I meant! God ... oh well.. he's really hot ! ) well thanks ... ( Jake gave a fast smile and took his frappe to start walking out of the coffee shop )

Hey you! Guy! (The guy said)

( I already have the receipt! And the frappe... god ! I turned around just to wait for him to say something - Jake )

(I show him a small bag with a blue berry muffin)

( I chuckled) what's that for ? ( Jake asked looking at him )

For you to have a nice day... I don't want to offend but you look like you are having a bloody nightmare on you... (the guy said and smiled)

Well... your not wrong... but .. thanks .. you just made my day ( Jake smiled and got close to get the small bag )

I'm Ezra... and hope you have a better day... (he smiled)

Nice to meet you ... ( Jake smiled ) and thanks ... hope you have a great day ...

Oh my god ! Are you ... Jake gray!? ( A girl said )

Yes I am ( I chuckled) got to run ... ( I grabbed the bag and walked out of the coffee Shop before that girl gets crazy... now that Hanna helped to get a model job... model of tattoos- Jake )

Jake Gray... (well I'm about to be a stocker and look for him in google... - Ezra)

You don't know him !? ( the girl asked Ezra )

No... why would I? (Ezra said)

Search him up ... and you'll see why ( the girl )

I'm working... you need anything or you could move to let me do my job (Ezra)

No I'm good ( she walked away to sit down with her friends)

(Bloody girl... I walked to the bathroom just to search him up and I found out he is a tattoo model... nice I like tattoos... well.. I better get back to work- Ezra)

( I went to the hospital actually enjoying the muffin... finally someone nice ... I parked the car and walked inside I went to ask for Kate ... then this pain and stress came back - Jake )

I'll take you to her room (the nurse said and started walking)

Thanks ... ( I walked with the nurse hoping everything is ok - Jake )

Jake! (Kate said when he got inside the room)

Hey... how are you ? ( Jake smiled and got close )

I'm ok... they told me to wait for you... I just forget why I was here. But they told me to check on me (Kate)

I'm glad to hear that ... you will be ok .. soon don't worry... ( Jake smiled )

Ok... (I hugged him and gave him a kiss- Kate)

( I kissed her back and touched her cheek - Jake )

I love you... (Kate said and smiled )

I love you too ( Jake smiled )

Hi... how are you guys today? I can see you are better now kate... you were crying last night. Do you remember?(Doctor)

(I don't!) yeah... but I'm better... (Kate)

What do you think Jake... is she lying? (Doctor)

She doesn't... I know her ... ( Jake )

Jake! (Kate said)

It's ok kate... I just want to make sure how long your memory can last... well you guys better sit down... (Doctor)

Ok ... ( I sat down in the chair next to the bed -Jake)

(I looked at Jake and grabbed his hand- kate)

She won't remember in a few days... so you have to be patience... (the doctor said to Jake)

She ... she won't remember? ( Jake holds Kate's hand back )

I'm sorry to tell you guys... but Kate has dementia... (the doctor)

(I don't know what that means! I looked at Jake- kate)

( I felt in shock... I even got still... I got pale) Kate ...dementia is a chronic or persistent disorder of the mental processes caused by brain disease or injury and marked by memory disorders...( Jake said sad )

What? I didn't get what you said... (Kate said)

Kate he meant that you have... Alzheimer... I'm sorry to tell you this... you case is weird because you got it in early age not all people get it this early... in a few years your memory will be gone... (the doctor)

(My heart was pumping fast) this is a lie! I want to get out of here Jake! (Kate said getting mad)

One of the symptoms is mood changes... just like now... (Doctor)

( I felt like I was dying... oh god... I sighed... what am I going to do ... ) Kate... you are going to be ok ... I'll take care of you ... ( Jake)

I'm going to die Jake... without knowing anything... (Kate started crying)

No Kate ... don't say that... you will be just fine ... (Jake)

You know that's not true! I can even remember where we live! (Kate said crying)

She will forget soon... in a few days (doctor)

( I was now about to have a heart attack... ) you mean... everything? Or just ... this ? ( Jake)

Got he moment she will forget about small things like words or things to do... eventually she will forget about more things even where the bathroom is... at the end she won't recognize anything or anyone (doctor)

(I started crying even more - kate)

( I felt like dying I just hugged Kate ) it's ok... don't cry... don't worry... ( Jake said feeling like he's dying)

God Jake... I don't want to forget you... or Gabriel... you guys are all I have (kate)

Don't worry... just don't think about it ( Jake )

I'm sorry guys... you can take her home... and again I'm really sorry (the doctor)

Stop saying "im sorry!" (Kate said crying)

Kate ... please... just calm down... it's not their fault this is happening... ( I pulled away and cleaned her tears... ) I brought you some clothes... so we can go home ... ( Jake )

(I looked at him, his eyes...) I don't want to forget Jake... I don't (kate said crying)

Kate ... it's ok ... don't think about it ... ( Jake smiled and put his forehead against hers )

(I closed my eyes and touched his cheeks) I love you... I'm sorry for making your life a hell (kate said)

I love you too Kate ... and if I had to repeat this over and over and over I will... just to be with you ... I don't care what can happen... I just want to be with you ... ( Jake )

(His words made me cry even more. Because I know I will forget them... I can't do this to him... he is to good for pass over this) take me home honey... please (Kate said)

I brought you some clothes... want to change ? ( Jake smiled in a sweet way and touched her cheek )

(I nodded and try to smile) thanks... you are a good person Jake... always making me happy... you will never hurt me... I love you like I never loved anyone (kate)

( I just smiled and helped her get up and also to change ... she doesn't seem well... we got out of the hospital and went to the car ... I felt like crying so bad ... we got inside... and I started driving home - Jake )

I want to sleep... can you leave me at home and take Gabriel after that... (Kate said sad)

Yeah sure ... ( I smiled and got to the house ... I parked he car and helped her get upstairs to our bed ) I'll be right back with Gabriel... ( Jake )

Jake... I love you and I love Gabriel too... don't forget it... (Kate said)

I won't ever forget your words ... ( Jake got close to her and gave her a sweet kiss )

(I responded to his kiss and then I smiled) be careful... (Kate said)

I will... ( I smiled and went downstairs and out of the house ... just to start walking to Dylan's house - Jake )

(I got up from bed and grabbed a bag and started putting some clothes there... I can't stay and make his life a hell... that's not correct... I think I have to go and find some place where people can take care of this hell of life I have right now... I put my bag and walked downstairs grabbed some paper to write on it "Dear love Jake... first of all I'm sorry for leaving like this... you are all I have and Gabriel but I don't want you to you guys suffer for my fault... I just want you to be happy and find someone that can give you what I will forget soon... this is the most painful thing I have done... let you go again... this time for you own good and Gabriel's too... don't forget that I love you like I never loved anyone... that if there is other life I want to meet you and spend it with you... god I do love you... tell Gabriel mommy loves him with all my heart... I hope you can forgive me... I will never forgive myself for doing this... but I will forget... I hope when that happens I can dream with you and Gabriel to have you guys at least on my dreams... with Love Kate... I love you" (I put the paper in the table where we put our keys and I walked out of the house... hoping I can make it to any place for help- kate)

( I went to Dylan's house while rubbing my face and wanting to cry ... so bad ... I don't like this pain... I just knocked on the door feeling like there's something wrong ... - Jake )

Wait Gabriel I'll be back... (I went to the door and opened it) oh hi! (Dylan smiled) are you ok?

Hi... and yeah I'm fine ... ( I guess , I don't think so ... I feel so bad - Jake )

Want to come in or you want me to bring Gabriel? (Dylan)

Kate ... is in the house ... I'm guessing she wants to see him ( my eyes got full of tears) so ... I guess I'll take him... ( Jake did a smile like if he was about to brake down)

Is she ok Jake? (Dylan said now worry, he does feel something for him. But he feels he can't keep making Jake cheat on kate)

Apparently she ... she has Alzheimer... she will forget... everything and anyone with time ... ( Jake just face to the side because he wants to cry )

(I got in shock) I'm... I'm sorry to hear that Jake... I hope you guys can... I don't know... spend some time together... (Dylan said without knowing what to say)

It's ... it's ok... ( Jake tried to smile and some tears got out of his eyes as he cleaned them fast )

I'll go for Gabriel... (I walked inside my house) hey buddy... you daddy is here...

Daddy? (Gabriel said happy as he ran to the door) daddy!

Hi! ( Jake smiled and carried Gabriel)

Mommy? (He said looking around)

She's at home ( Jake smiled )

Let go... (Gabriel said)

Ok... ( I looked at Dylan ) Thanks for taking care of him... thanks a lot ( Jake )

Anytime Jake... if you need me... (I gave him a sweet smile- Dylan)

( I blushed a bit ... because I have to admit... I have feelings for him... and sweet ones... but ... I guess what he said last time he didn't mean it ... I just smiled back ) Thank you ... for everything ( I started waking back home with Gabriel- Jake )

(I looked at him walking away and sighed... I wish I could of meet him before he got marry... - Dylan)

( I got to the house and opened the door let Gabriel down ... I walked inside and close the door ... I went back upstairs and didn't see her ... ) Kate !? ( I went to check downstairs) Kate !? ( and nothing ... I ran back upstairs and started looking in all the rooms and nothing ! I went to our closet and saw her clothes wasn't there anymore... I felt my heart breaking as I checked the bathroom and nothing of hers was there ... I went downstairs and saw a letter on the table ) oh god please no ... ( my voice broke as I went to grab it and read it ... I started sobbing with all my body shaking ... I felt my heart breaking into millions of pieces ... I went outside and looked around and didn't see her anywhere... I just fell to the floor sobbing so bad I couldn't even breathe... my heart was in so much pain... I saw she left her phone on the table so it's no use in calling ... god this is hurting like nothing has ever done ... - Jake )

Daddy... where mommy? (Gabriel said getting close to Jake)

( my brain started to get crazy as I kept sobbing... I wasn't thinking any clear... my brain was playing games on me ) She's coming back ... she's coming back soon... ( Jake said sobbing not thinking in anything)

Ok... eating daddy... (Gabriel said and touched his face)

Ok... ( Jake got up and took Gabriel's hand as they walked to he kitchen he sat him down in his chair and started cooking some Mac and cheese... while sobbing feeling pain in his heart)

(It's been 6 hours since Jake left my house... I decided to go shopping some food before the store closes it's almost 10 pm... I was driving to this big store when I saw Kate walking in the street... I parked my car and got down) kate? What are you doing here? (Dylan)

I don't know... I think I got lost... (Kate said crying)

(I sighed and gave her a smile) I'll take you home... (Dylan)

( I was sobbing laying in bed with Gabriel who was sleeping... I can't with this pain... I can't live like this ... I want to die ... this is hurting so much ... I just can't deal with this pain... - Jake )

(I took kate with to the store and I bought what I needed it. It was almost 12am now... I was driving to her house as she feel asleep in my car... I parked in front of Jake's house and went knock the door- Dylan)

( I was now drinking... I went to open the door being notorious how depressed I am ... ) oh hi ... ( Jake said half drunk while he was crying)

Jake... (I looked at him surprise to see him like that! He might be worry for kate) hi... I found kate walking in the streets... (Dylan)

You did !? ... but ... she ... she left me here ... ( Jake started laughing while crying)

(That got me confused) she said she got lost... (Dylan said)

( I showed him the letter) that's the only thing she left ( Jake said crying and being drunk as he almost fell to the floor)

Jake... she didn't mean it... she is hurt just like you... (I touched his shoulder) and you are doing wrong by getting drunk with Gabriel here... (Dylan put the letter in his pocket so Jake can't see it anymore)

No I'm a bad father... ( Jake started sobbing) I told her I was going to help her ... but she still wanted to leave ... ( I also did some cuts on my legs ... no one will see them ) what was I supposed to tell Gabriel... god ( Jake said crying having the bottle of wine in his hand )

Jake... she is scared... you read that letter...she loves you and don't want you to go through hell... that's all... she forgot already so be nice to her... she is suffering too... even if she forgot already (Dylan)

Who said I won't be nice to her if I know what condition she is in ? ( Jake said crying feeling offended, but it's all part of the alcohol)

Ok... ok... I'm sorry... you want me to carry her to your room? (Dylan)

Yes please... I can't right now ... ( Jake said almost falling)

Ok... (I walked to my car and looked at her sleeping... I feel so bad for them right now.. there is no way I can help them... I sighed and took her in my arms... I walked to the house and took her to their bed. Then I walked downstairs with Jake) stop drinking... she and Gabriel will need you tomorrow... (Dylan said and touched Jake's cheek) by the way... maybe she ate something that made her sick... she was vomiting...

( when he touched my cheek I started crying again ) I'll give her ... some medicine... ( Jake said and face down with his body shaking )

Jake... I'm sorry... for all this... call me if you need me... ok? (Dylan)

Ok... thanks for bringing... her ... back ... ( Jake rubbed his face )

No problem... (I smiled and walked out of the house to my car and drove to my house)

( I just went to take a really warm shower crying as I just changed into my pajamas now using pants and went to lay down with them ... I fell asleep crying- Jake )

(Next day I woke up and saw Gabriel next to me and also Jake... I smiled and got up to wash my mouth,then I walked to the bed and climbed over Jake) hi love... good morning (Kate)

( I opened my eye and smiled ... I just hugged her - Jake )

Hi honey... (I hugged him back and hide my face in his chest- kate)

How did you sleep? ( Jake said sleepy )

I guess fine... I feel like I was missing something when I woke up but I'm not you are here and also Gabriel... so I'm complete... but I have this feeling I'm forgetting something important... (Kate said still hugging him)

It's probably nothing really important... ( Jake said falling asleep) I'm so sleepy...

You smell like wine... did we drink last night? (Kate)

No ... not really... I was the one that drank... ( Jake )

Oh... ok... are you ok? (Kate said and looked at him knowing he drinks when he feels bad)

Yeah I'm fine... I just:.. needed a drink ... ( Jake )

Ok... want me to make you... (what's the word!?- kate)

Breakfast? ( Jake )

Sure... that... you want me to? (Kate smiled)

Sure ( Jake smiled )

Ok... get... (she looked at Gabriel...) get him ready... can you? (Kate said)

Yeah sure ... ( Jake smiled and got up from bed to go wash his teeth to later go get Gabriel ready)

(I walked downstairs and I started cooking... then I had this memory of a doctor telling me I have Alzheimer... my body got still and I feel like crying... I took my phone and I wrote it so I won't forget and I'll try to make Jake's life easier... I'm afraid this is my end... a really sad one... but even sadness is that Jake is going to suffer with Gabriel too...- kate)

Daddy!? Mommy?! (Gabriel said when he woke up and saw he was alone in the bed)

It's ok... I'm here ... let's go get you ready ( Jake smiled and got close to Gabriel)

Noo! (He got down the bed and started running to his room)

Gabriel please! ( Jake ran to him and took Gabriel in his arms )

Noo! Gabiel no want to! (He tried to pull away)

Please! ( Jake said trying not to make Gabriel fall )

Let go! Don't want to! (Gabriel said)

Please Gabriel! ( Jake )

Ahhhh! Nooo! Don't want toooo! (Gabriel screamed)

(I heard screaming I just smiled knowing Gabriel is not in mood today and kept cooking- kate)

Gabriel! ( Jake rase his voice )

Let go! (Gabriel screamed and threw himself to the floor moving his feet hard to make Jake let go his arm)

Gabriel! Stop! Stop! ( Jake )

Let go! Let go! (Gabriel screamed and started crying and moving his feet in a way of proving force to Jake)

Gabriel! ( I grabbed him and took him to his room- Jake )

Noo! Ake noo! Don't want to! (Gabriel was screaming)

I don't care ! God Gabriel! ( Jake )

(Gabriel kept crying and screaming... when Jake took off his clothes and got distracted he started running to Jake's room and he hide there in silence)

Gabriel! Stop! ( I went to the room and saw him hiding behind the curtain... I just went to get him by force again - Jake )

Dad! Ake nooo! (Gabriel said screaming because he doesn't want to shower)

(I finished cooking and I turned the fire off because I have it write it down in a place where I can see it... I started serving the food while I'm hearing the bad time Gabriel is giving to Jake- kate)

Gabriel! Stop! ( Jake started showering Gabriel)

Ahh! No, no, no! It burn (Gabriel said lying)

Stop lying! ( Jake)

(Gabriel kept crying until Jake took him out of the shower and got him to his room, running around the room naked while Jake look for his clothes)

Gabriel! Please! ( I got dizzy that I even fell to the floor-Jake)

(Gabriel looked at Jake and ran to him to throw himself on top of him, thinking Jake was playing with him)

Gabriel ( Jake said getting more dizzy- Jake )

(Gabriel looked at Jake and moved from top of Jake and started crying)

Jake? (I said getting upstairs- kate)

Go Gabriel it's ok... ( Jake tried to get up and fell again)

(Gabriel kept crying)

Jake.. honey what's wrong? (I got close to him to help him get up- kate)

I just got dizzy ( Jake )

You need to eat... ok... (I help him get up and I hugged him as I felt something weird in my stomach)

Look daddy! (Gabriel said when he stop faking crying and ran to his toys)

Kate ... what was that ? ( I felt something in her stomach- Jake )

I don't know... I'm hungry I guess... (I looked up to see him and then walked to Gabriel and started putting his clothes on- kate)

I don't think so ( Jake )

(I looked at him while changing Gabriel) you don't... what do you mean? (Kate said)

Mommy... (Gabriel said and started touching Kate's hair)

Maybe... you should take a pregnancy test ... ( Jake said remembering what Dylan told him )

A pregnancy test? Why? I had... (she did a thinking face) Gabriel baby Wait honey... (she carry him) I don't remember my last period... (Kate said)

You should take it ... just in case ( Jake )

What is going to happen if I am pregnant...? (Kate said)

What you mean what's going to happen? ( Jake )

Today when I was ... downstairs I had this thing... and I wrote it in my phone... (she took out her phone to check on it, then she looked at Jake) I'm sick... so... (Kate said)

Just ... take the test ... please ( Jake )

Are you mad at me? (Kate said) maybe I forgot to take my pills...

I'm not mad ? Just take the test ( Jake )

Ok... I'll go buy it... (Kate said and put Gabriel in the floor)

No you stay ... I'll go buy it ... I'll take Gabriel too... just for him to be out for a while ( Jake )

You don't want to leave him with me? (Kate said)

No it's not that ... he just hasn't been out for a while ... ( Jake )

Ok... but can you eat first... (Kate said and smiled)

Uh... sure... ( Jake smiled not feeling hungry)

Ok... (I took Gabriel and we went downstairs to sit down and eat)

Daddy! (Gabriel said sitting in his chair)

Yes ? ( I looked at him and chuckled and we started eating- Jake )

(Gabriel threw food to Jake)

No! Gabriel... no sweetie! (Kate said)

( I got still... and just took a deep breath) what a little angel ... ( Jake said getting up to go clean himself)

(Gabriel show his tongue to Jake) bad daddy...

Gabriel! What's wrong with you!? (Kate said)

Just leave him ... ( Jake said serious)

But he can't do that to you Jake.. (Kate said and Gabriel threw more food to Jake)

Gabriel! Stop this nonsense of yours! ( Jake )

(He looked at Jake serious and threw him more food)

Gabriel! That's enough! (Kate said getting mad)

Gabriel! Stop ! ( Jake screamed mad )

(Gabriel looked at Jake and started breathing fast as his eyes got full of tears)

Ok... this is enough... (I got up and started picking the plates up to the dishwasher) he can stay with me jake... get out and grab a coffee with Liam or Hanna... I'll be ok... I'll put a paper at the door saying I can't get out with Gabriel... (Kate said)

They haven't met Gabriel... ( Jake said walking to Gabriel who was fake crying and he carried him as Gabriel hugged him )

Oh... (I don't remember) so go then... (Kate tried to smile)

I won't take long ... ( I had already gotten ready to go out ... I got close to her and gave her a sweet kiss with Gabriel on my arms - Jake )

Txt me when you can... I don't want to feel alone... (Kate said and smiled touching Jake's cheek)

I will don't worry... now I'll go ... Gabriel say bye to mommy ( he was hugging me tight - Jake )

Bye mommy! (Gabriel said happy )

By honey... I love you guys... I'll go take a shower... (Kate said and smiled) take care...

( I smiled and walked out of the house with Gabriel and put him in his chair and I got inside the car ... I just started driving to my dads house - Jake )

G! (Gabriel started singing)

( I started laughing as I had to make a stop ... also ... there's a lot of people out today- Jake )

Tinkle tinkle! Little star! (Gabriel kept singing and mumbling)

( I laughed and kept driving... until I finally got there ... I parked the car and went to take out Gabriel from his chair ... I walked to the door and knocked it ... I face to the street to show Gabriel something... also in a way they won't see him - Jake )

(I went open the door with my cellphone in my hand) yes? (Isabella said looking at her phone and opening the door)

Is that how you are going to receive your brother? ( I chuckled... I haven't seen them in a Long time ... she's 19 now ... - Jake )

(I looked up) Jake! Omg! Look at you so old! (Isabella said happy and put her phone away)

God ! You have changed a lot ! ( I chuckled) and I don't know if I should feel offended... but someone here wants to meet you guys ...( Jake smiled and showed her Gabriel that was now standing behind him... he had to put him down before she opened the door)

Omg! Finally! Look at that cutie! Hi Gabriel... (she said smiling)

Daddy... (Gabriel)

( I smiled ) it's ok... she's your Aunt ... ( I smiled looking at them - Jake )

Come here... (she opened her arms and Gabriel walked to her and hugged her) awww he is so beautiful Jake... and where is kate? (Isabella said and carry Gabriel) look at you so cute! (She said and Gabriel chuckled)

Kate she's at home... there's ... a lot of things ... happening ( Jake said sad )

What's wrong? Come inside... mom and dad will be here soon (Isabella said)

( I walked inside and we went to sit on the sofa) Kate ... she... she has Alzheimer... ( Jake said sad and rubbed his face )

What?! (I said in shock and put Gabriel down and sat down to see him walking at the house- Isabella)

Yeah ... she has Alzheimer... and ... it's going to get worse from now on... ( I sighed and looked to the ceiling... then I looked upstairs... wondering how my old room is - Jake )

I'm sorry to hear that... that's too bad Jake... I'm in shock actually... (Isabella said)

Ah! (Gabriel screamed) spider !

( I sighed and got up to look for Gabriel but he was upstairs already) how did you get up there so fast !? ( Jake laughed and went to get him... then the front door opened and he fell to the floor with Gabriel on top of him ... they were hiding )

Isabella... did you throw the garbage? (Liam said)

Ugh! Dad! I did it yesterday! (Isabella)

Do what your dad said or you won't see your boyfriend... (Hanna)

So unfair mom! (Isabella)

( I looked at them as I sat down... they haven't noticed I'm here ... Gabriel was really quite ... he likes to play hide and seek ... he's good at it ... they were walking around the house still they haven't seen me ... I just felt like laughing... Gabriel and I were looking at each other- Jake )

There is a different smell in the house... did you let your boyfriend inside the house without permission again (Hanna said to Isabella)

What no! (Isabella)

What the fuck !? ( Jake laughed and he hid again with Gabriel)

Jake? (Hanna said and started walking upstairs)

I heard him too! (Liam said)

( fuck! I just kept hiding now in another place ... how the hell can they still know it's me ! - Jake )

Jake... come on... don't bloody scared me... I'm to old for this... (Hanna said laughing. She has now black hair)

I don't really mean to scare you ... ( Jake said in back of her now )

Ah! Fuck! Jake! (She turned around and hit his arm)

( I started laughing) I didn't mean it ( Jake said laughing and Gabriel was still hiding)

Did Isabella told you about today dinner? That's why you came? (She smiled and hugged him)

What !? She never told me anything! ( i said chuckling and hugged her back ) I like your new hair ... ( I hope my dad doesn't scare me - Jake )

Thanks... it's more serious... not! (She said happy)

Jake! (He touched Jake's hips to scared him)

Ahh! Fuck! Dad ! Shite ! ( Jake said scared he even gave a jump )

God you haven't mend your mouth! (Liam said laughing as Hanna laughed too)

It's not my fault! ( Jake said trying to calm down and he turned to see Liam ) wow! Someone is ! ( Jake )

Don't bloody say it... (Liam said and chuckled)

What is that? (Hanna said looking at her bed) I saw something moving!

( I chuckled and went to the room and grabbed Gabriel) cover your eyes both of you guys ! ( Jake said Behind a wall )

Ok... (they both said and covers their eyes)

( I walked to them with Gabriel on my arms) now you can open them ( Jake )

(They opened their eyes) awww! (They both said)

Can I carry him? (Hanna said)

Of course... ( I smiled and then laughed when my dad kept looking at both of us... Gabriel and i ... - Jake )

(I carry him) hi honey (Hanna said happy)

He looks like you... (his eyes got full of tears)

( I looked at him ..) Yeah .. he really does ( Jake said smiling... hoping Liam doesn't cry )

God... I'm to old for emotions... (Liam chuckled and tears got out of his eyes)

Aww Liam... honey... don't cry... (Hanna hugged him with Gabriel in her arms)

Daddy! Hungry (Gabriel)

Oh ... shite ! ... can you guys just watch him for a second ... I left his food in my car ( Jake chuckled nervously)

Sure... don't worry... (Liam said and smiled)

Let's go downstairs (Hanna said and walked downstairs to the kitchen)

( I smiled and went downstairs to get out of the house and walk to my car ... when I looked sideways I saw someone really familiar...wait ! Is that ! Fuck! I kept looking for his book leaving half of my body out of the car - Jake )

Like always showing your butt off (Zack said laughing and joking)

What !? ( I got a little jump and almost hitting my head then I got out of the car :.. god ... since last time I saw him I have actually changed more ...) oh hi ... ( Jake said feeling a bit weird )

Look at you... you have changed... (he is sexier...) I heard you got marry (Zack)

( that made me feel awkward a bit ... ) thanks ( I chuckled nervously) you have changed too... and yeah I got married... ( Jake smiled )

Nice... I'm happy for you... who is the person? (Zack)

Thanks ... and do you remember Kate ? ( Jake blushed)

(Zack chuckled) so you end up with her? (Zack said and smiled)

Yeah ... ( I chuckled) it's a bit surprising I guess ... or shocking ...( I heard Gabriel screaming inside the house ... I just chuckled- Jake)

They have a baby now? Zoe never told me anything... (Zack said looking to the house) and yeah is shocking... I end up been just gay... (Zack chuckled)

( I chuckled... what the fuck am I supposed to say ? ) and are you with someone now ? ( Jake said trying to change the subject a bit , he would always do that when he's nervous)

Actually I am... (Zack smiled and blushed) but you haven't change at all... changing topics... huh?

Oh that's really nice ... ( I smiled) and ... I have no idea what you are talking about? ( Jake said a bit nervous as he chuckled)

Sure you don't... (Zack smiled) it's been a long time since we talk... sometimes I miss you... and I know it's stupid... but you were a good friend and now ex boyfriend

( I blushed a bit ... ) now we're 2 ... ( Jake chuckled) and you were also a really good friend... and Ex boyfriend... ( what the fuck !? Why did I feel pain!? - Jake )

I know I wasn't... and I... to be honest... I regret it... but well I can't change anything about that now... I saw james the other day tho... (Zack said)

( I got still and even got a bit pill ) oh ... you did ? ( my heart was stopping ... god ... what the fuck is happening to me ? - Jake )

Yeah... he was the one who told me you got marry... to other person... (Zack)

Oh ... he did ... ( I got dizzy and even had to put my hand on the car ceiling- Jake )

Yeah... well... but I guess he is fine now... he was holding someone hand... (Zack said)

That's really good ... I know it may have hurt him what happened ... ( Jake said getting dizzy he rubbed his face ) god I felt dizzy... ( he said without thinking)

Well... that has a name and it's guilty... he told me how you left him... (Zack said and sighed)

Zack ... it's not that ... I mean yeah I feel bad for it ... but I'm actually sick... and stressed... and not to be mean or anything but I don't need people to come and tell me things ... ( that's the only thing that has really changed ...I really don't make people make me feel bad - Jake )

(Zack chuckled) sure Jake... I better go... I don't like when I get to this kind of talking to others... (Zack said)

If you would have any idea what my life is now ... you would understand why ... ( I got really dizzy) why I am this way ... it was nice talking to you again... ( I grabbed Gabriel's food and walked the house not being able to breathe well... and I don't want to use the inhaler - Jake )

(I just signed... I wonder how life would've been if I had make things different... sometimes I wonder... If I had forget him... nothing I can do now... I started walking to my new house- Zack)

( I stopped by the door ... and felt my heart in so much pain... why am I remembering everything... everything painful... how I get my heart breaking before and how is breaking now ... I started breathing fast with my eyes getting full of tears... what the fuck is wrong with me ... god ... I felt so sad right now ... really sad ... and this pain in my chest growing more horrible- Jake )

Who the hell are you? (A guy said next to Jake)

( I looked to the side ) why the fuck do you care ? ( Jake said serious)

Because I have Never see you before! And it's my girlfriend house... (the guy)

( I did an " I don't care " face ... ) im here to steel the money ( Jake said serious and he opened the door and walked inside )

What the fuck dude? (The guy said mad and grabbed his arm)

Don't fucking touch me ! Jeez I'm here to see my family! Now let me go ( Jake said getting mad )

Your family? Are you Isabella's brother? (The guy)

nooo really!? Yes I am her brother... ( god his annoying! ) Dude ... seriously let go of my arm ... ( Jake said getting mad he doesn't like people touching him , even more after what the guys did to him )

(I let go of him) I'm sorry... I thought you were someone else... I'm Axel (he extended his hand to Jake)

( like if I care ! ) I'm Jake ... ( I just extended my hand back and we did a properly hello... why the fuck won't he let go! I just looked inside) Belle ! ... ( I called for her and Gabriel ran to me )

(I looked at this baby) hi fella... damn he is a cute baby... (he kneel down) hi... what's your name? (Axel)

I'm going! (Isabella screamed from upstairs)

I... abiel... (Gabriel sad and hide behind Jake)

( ugh!) his name is Gabriel... ( I looked inside and saw her ... I just chuckled... ) I hope mom and dad don't you you any problems for dressing like that ...( Jake said ) you going out ?

Later... but don't tell my dad or mom...you meet Axel already ... (she smiled)

That baby is cute Isabella... (Axel said)

I know! He is just like Jake's when he was a baby... (Isabella said)

You have to If you still live with them ... ( I chuckled) and yeah ... I met him... ( he's fucking annoying) and ... I don't think he looks that much as me ...( Jake)

God you got old Jake... (she chuckled and got close to Axel and took his hand..) I'll be upstairs...

Well nice meeting you dude... (Axel said)

( I had my eyes wide open... Dude !? I looked at Isabella like " really!? This is who you end up with " I just sighed) yeah ... same here... ( Jake said being serious as he carried Gabriel ) well I'm almost leaving ... I had to got buy somethings for Kate ... ( Jake )

(I looked at Axel) don't call my brother dude... that's... just don't do it... (Isabella)

Why? I didn't offend him... did I? (He looked at Jake)

Not offended... but ... that's seriously treating someone without respect... ( Jake ) so don't call me like that ... I'm a person who likes to be respected ... so ... don't do it ... ( he said serious and even looking at Axel serious... also Gabriel coping what Jake does )

Gosh... Its just a word(this guy is weird)

Axel! Stop! (Isabella)

Shut up Isabella! Always same shite with you.. (Axel)

(I got still and my eyes got full of tears... lately he has been so mean to me. I don't know why- Isabella)

Wait ... what the fuck did you just tell her ? ( Jake said and put Gabriel down)

None of your business... (Axel said serious)

Jake... just ignore him... (Isabella said and Gabriel kept looking up at jake)

None of my business!? She's my sister and you don't come here to fucking disrespectful! ... now C' mon repeat it again... ( Jake said even more serious)

Let's get out of here Isabella... (Axel said)

I can't... I have to tell my parents (Isabella)

Like if you care... the other day you let me get inside just to fuck you! (Axel)

Axel! What's wrong with you lately!? (Isabella said almost crying)

I'm tired of your shite... that what's wrong with me! (Axel)

Now you have fucking done it ! ( I gave him a hard hit on the face he was smaller than me ) Isabella don't even get in this fucking shite ... ( the guy was on the floor) if you tell her own more thing ... you are going to fucking regret it and believe or not ... I won't go easy on you ... you fucking baby dick that should've been born with a pussy ! ( he was almost crying... unbelievable-Jake )

I'm done Isabella! That's it... (he got up and got out of the house) don't bloody look for me... (he said almost crying)

Jake I'm so sorry... (Isabella said and sighed looking at Axel getting away)

Fucking pussy ass motherfucker! Go cry to your little mommy! Pussy! ( Jake said and slammed the door ) god ... ( I sighed ) you don't have to apologize belle ... he's an asshole ... ( Jake )

I don't know what's wrong with him lately... I think he got mad for something stupid... (Isabella said)

Daddy... I scared (Gabriel said)

And what was that ... ( I looked at Gabriel and carried him ) don't worry buddy you'll be ok... ( Jake said and put his forehead against Gabriel's )

I had sex with him like two times... but then I decided I didn't want to have sex anymore... he got mad... but don't tell my parents I had sex... (Isabella looked at Jake)

You know I won't tell him... I just hope you used protection... you have only been with him ? ( Jake )

No I didn't.. and yes... (Isabella said)

sorry to say this ... but you might be just fucked ... you don't know if he is clea... I shouldn't be saying shite because I have been with 11 people... ( Jake said the last part to himself) but yeah... you don't know if he has been with others ... or if he has some kind of infection...

(Isabella did a throwing up noise) god Jake... don't talk about infections... I think... I have to check then... there is some kits in the pharmacy to check those things... would you go with me?

So they can think I'm the one that fucked you ? ( Jake said and looked Isabella ) god! I'm kidding I'm kidding... and I'll go with you ... ( Jake )

That was so bloody mean Jake! (Isabella said and looked at him serious)

I don't know what other word to use ... have sex ... make love ? You know my mouth isn't made for those types of words ... ( Jake said nervous)

(I laughed) no you stupid! I meant that they will think a grandpa is fucking me (she said now laughing)

What you mean !? I'm sexy ! ( Jake said laughing) uhhh.. that should be my new nickname... Sexy grandpa... I least I don't have everything dangling ... ( Jake said laughing even more )

(Isabella laughed even more) ok I have to confess if you weren't my brother I'll let you fuck me

Oh my god ! ( I laughed more and even blushed) god Isabella... you need to go to church... maybe do too...because if you weren't my sister... I'll probably fuck you ( Jake laughed and went to tell Hanna to take care of Gabriel and walked out of the house with Isabella)

(I was still laughing so hard and got in Jake's car) god... it's been a long time since I laughed this bad... and Jake i lie... I had sex with ex too... (Isabella)

2 people? ... damn... that's not much .. but you need to check more urgently too... and ... I have to confess... I'm not even sure of how many people I have been with ... I remember the first 11... but then... I'm not sure ... if ... some people did something ( Jake said and started driving)

Wow! 11! That's a lot you man whore! (Isabella laughed)

What !? ... I'm sorry it's not my fault that there's a lot of sexy people who ... wants to ... fuck me and to me fuck them ( Jake started laughing)

God! You just make me want to have sex... (Isabella said laughing)

Omg ! ( I started laughing more ) and a lot more people want to fuck me ... thanks to my job ( Jake said laughing really hard )

I have never ever had an orgasm... I have to confess (Isabella said)

are you serious? They all have small dicks ? ( Jake )

Yeah... and not think at all... to sad... you have a big package tho (Isabella said laughing)

( I started laughing) big and thick ( i said laughing) well... let me tell you ... every girl I have been with ... I make them scream in pleasure and have a really strong orgasm ( Jake )

(I looked at him) you are kidding?

I'm not kidding... they always scream in pleasure ... and have strong orgasm...it's actually surprising ( Jake )

Would be wrong if you fuck me? (Isabella said)

I don't know ( Jake )

You are not my blood blood brother... and I want good sex... what am I saying... god... I'm sounding like a desperate person (Isabella)

I mean... you have never felt felt ... so you just want to know how that feels... I guess ... ( I hope she doesn't ask what I do to get someone excited- Jake )

I want many things... I want oral sex.. and lost of orgasms... I want to get wet... what do you do to Kate? (Isabella kept looking at him)

Well... kiss her which is normal... I tell her things... touch her body and bite it ... then I started fingering her ... I lay her down or just sit her on the table or whatever ... this can be embarrassing.., but I do her oral sex ... I make her get really wet before starting the real thing ... and when we are usually do something... it's hard to explain... but I make fast and hard but delicate at the same time to make her feel a lot like a lot ... ( Jake )

Now I'm jealous... why I haven't find someone like you... all boys want is for us girls to do oral to them... and they don't care about us... and it's like open your legs that I'm getting inside even if you are not feeling excited (Isabella)

Yeah boys can be stupid... but I usually care for her to feel more than me ... but I got to say ... Kate has done things to me ... ( Jake )

What things? (I said curious)

Well... oral... and ... well... she actually fingers me ... ( Jake ) so we both have ways to pleasure each other from times to times ... from the people I have been with ... they all like ... the way I moan...and the faces I do ... and I usually make people feel loved ( Jake )

Not that be disrespectful... but now I'm curious...to see you... (Isabella said and looked at her hands)

( I chuckled) well... actually... there's this person who send me a video showing how I moan and the faces I do ...just don't tell anyone I showed you ... but if you want to see ... I can show you the video? ( Jake )

(I looked at him and chuckled) I guess... I'm curious... let me see it... (Isabella said)

( I took my phone out of my pocket and opened the video to show it to her not with the volume high... ) here ...(Jake )

(I looked at him then his phone and took it... he kept driving as I put play... and started looking at this video of him moaning and making pleasure face... I blushed and I have to say I was getting excited... he looks sexy like that... god! What am I thinking! But it's true! ) who took this video? (Isabella)

That was ... ( thinking face ) oh!... that was this guy named ... mmm... what was his name ... Rick... oh wait ... that makes 12 now ... ( I chuckled) usually... when I'm with a boy ... they always feel a lot ... because Even tho ... I am a bit tall... I am tight ... so that makes a boy feel more ... when I'm with a girl ... I make them feel... because... I have it big and thick... you can't really find someone who has it big and thick easily... ( Jake )

I guess you are right... my ex's they all have it small... not even thick... (I block his phone again) have you... cheated on kate? (I'm curious- Isabella)

To be honest with you ... I have ... but it was just when we had really bad fights ... but now this guy ... was making me fall in love when he said " you are my friend " so ... nothing meant anything for him... ( I chuckled sad )

So you don't love kate anymore? (He got to this dark parking lot and parked his car)

I do ... but ... it only had sex with someone when I was stressed... ( Jake )

So... you get bored of having sex just with one person? (Isabella)

No , No ... it's not that ... I meant with the fighting we have ... don't tell anyone about this :.. but ... actually... I have only twice ... made a porn video with people... and since that ... I feel like ... I want to have sex any moment ( Jake laughed )

You want sex now? (Isabella said serious)

I mean... I did say any moment ( Jake chuckled not getting Isabella's point )

When was the last time you had sex? (Isabella was serious)

Well... to be honest... like ... about a week or 2 ... so my dick is in need ( Jake chuckled) the guy I was having sex with ... doesn't want to fuck me ... and Kate ... last time I tried to be with her ... she got all weird... soooo... I haven't had sex ... in a week or 2 ... ( Jake )

(I looked at him... making eye contact... I want sex and he wants sex... should I kiss him? I mean he is not my blood blood brother... and is not like this hasn't happened in others families... no one has to know tho...- Isabella)

( she made me blush a bit ... I even felt my dick twitching ... usually that happens before I get all excited... what the fuck is wrong with my body!?... we were just making eye contact... I was trying to understand what she wanted... - Jake )

I'm curious... I have never seen a big, tick dick... can I see yours? (Isabella said and blushed)

You want to see my ... dick ? ( I blushed) I mean... I can show you ... over my boxers... ( fuck! And they are white that makes it more notorious the big and thick thing I have - Jake )

Sure... I don't mind... (Isabella said now with desire)

( I blushed and started opening my pants ... god I never thought I would be showing her this - Jake )

(He was opening his pants ) I remember when I saw you having sex... (Isabella said blushing as Jake was pulling his pants down)

You still remember that !? ( Jake asked a bit embarrassed)

My dad hit me for the first time for that... how can I forget... and also that it was my fist time looking at two guys having sex... (I looked at his boxers... and I have to say it's really notorious how big and thick it is... I blushed and my body was asking me to feel him- Isabella)

I thought you would get traumatized for seeing two guys having sex ... ( Jake said about to pull his pants up )

Don't... pull them up... (Isabella said)

Why not ? ( Jake looked at her while blushing)

I need sex... and you do too... (Isabella said and blushed)

So you ... you want me to ? ( fuck you !? - Jake )

I don't mind... not at all... I won't say anything... (Isabella)

( god and I thought she was innocent... she just started to get close to me ... god ! Is this wrong !? - Jake )

Just don't think about anything of the past... that would make things easier... (I whispered as I got in crawling position to get close to him- Isabella)

( I chuckled in an getting an getting excited way ... I was looking at her and couldn't help to see her boobs... she just kissed me ... and ... is this wrong!? I started kissing her back - Jake )

(I kept kissing him and I don't know why I smiled while kissing him. I place my hand on his leg and started rubbing his leg getting to his manhood... when I got there I let my hand inside his boxers to move my hand ... god! He has it big and thick! I was getting wet ! - Isabella)

( I was letting soft moans between the kiss ... somehow I made the seats go down so we can more space... I started to make her sit down as I kept kissing her back ... I started rubbing my hands on her waist and slowly let my hand inside her crop top starting to touch her boob and pressing them in a way to make her excited- Jake )

(I was moaning softly between the kiss and still moving my hand and the other rubbing his chest... thanks god is a dark parking lot... no one will see us here... his hand was soft and warm... getting me excited with the movements he was doing- Isabella)

( I moved my other hand as opened her skinny jeans... to pull them down and she also pulled my pants down... she was now only with her bottom underwear... she wasn't wearing a bra... and I only had my boxers... I started to touch her body as I pulled away from the kiss to start kissing and biting her neck ... as I rubbed her legs with my hands getting them close to her Gine ... I let my hand inside her underwear to start touching her while with my other hand rubbing it in all her body- Jake )

(I looked up to the car ceiling as I was moaning and moving my hand on his manhood... no one has touch me like this before... I was getting really wet and excited... my body was asking me for him to get inside now... my body was now get goosebumps... - Isabella)

( I pulled her underwear down as I was kissing and biting all her body ... I started fingering her as I made my way to her abdomen and made her lay down... I kept going down slowly letting my fingers out ... I kept kissing her body as I made my way to her gine ... I started licking her and also sucking... I was fucking desperate for sex ! - Jake )

Ah! God! (My hips lift up feeling what he was doing! I was moaning and my body getting crazy as hell! I'm trying not to think about is playing together when we were kids... I just want to see him as a man right now... and it's not hard when he does this things- Isabella)

( I looked up to see her making eye contact as I let my tounge inside her using my hands to rub her body in a sensual way ...I've been with many girls ... so I know what makes them go crazy- Jake )

Ahhh! Get inside now! (Isabella said exited)

( I pulled away slowly making her moan loud ... I positioned myself in front of her as I started pulling my boxers down... and she was looking at me like she has been wanting to get fucked by me all this time - Jake )

(He got inside me and started moving, we were both now moaning and he was right about what people said to him the way he moans and his face... is jut getting me excited and making me feel more pleasure- Isabella )

( I was moving fast and making hard movements also delicate so she won't feel any type of pain ... I started touching her body and boobs pressing then ... as I face to the car ceiling moaning and hearing her moan a lot more ... I even started biting my lip ... and for some reason I remembered Rick ... and ... for some reason I got even more excited- Jake )

Oh god! (I moan I wanted to scream! I was feeling a lot of pleasure and I never felt this way... I'm getting kind of scared that I would really really like this and I would want to have sex with him often... I just kept moaning as I moved my hips with him to make both us feel a lot more as we were both now moaning even more loud) ahhhhh! God! (I finally scream in a really intense orgasm, my whole body was now full of goosebumps even tears got out of my eyes... I looked at him and even chuckled for what I just felt... - Isabella)

( I chuckled in a flirty way while looking at her and kept moving my hips in a way to provoke her and get her excited... I kept moving faster and hard , for some time until I finally finished with a a moan ... I even blushed a bit -Jake)

(I was breathing fast and blushing, I closed my eyes and felt my legs shaking... then I realized what did I do?... I opened my eyes to see him, I never thought I'll be like this with my brother, I know he is not may bloody blood brother but I never saw him different until now... - Isabella)

( I pulled out slowly... I was catching my breath as I sat down looking at the car ceiling... what did I just do !? ... I mean she's like a sister to me , I mean she is! ... god ... I never thought this would happen... I just heard her get close-Jake)

Thanks Jake... (I got close and gave him a kiss on his cheek- Isabella)

( I just blushed... I never expected this to ever happen) No problem... (I guess !? , Jake said still with his voice a bit deep)

I hope that... anything changes between us now... (I sat down to put my underwear and pants)

( I started putting my boxers on and pants) I hope that too...

(I looked at him and blushed) Jake (Isabella)

Yes ? ( I looked at him and also blushed-Jake)

You are sitting over my top crop... (Isabella smiled)

Oh shite ... sorry ( Jake chuckled and gave it to her )

Should I be worry... ? (Isabella asked Jake while putting her top)

About? ( Jake said while putting his shirt )

You have been with a lot of people... (she looked at Jake)

Oh you mean that ... there's nothing to worry really... everyone I've been with it's clean... and I'm clean ... so no problem there (Jake)

Oh ok... should you be worry then ? (Isabella joked)

No... not really ... trust me I would've seen if you had something ( I mean... I did her oral sex ... -Jake)

(I blushed and looked at my hand- Isabella)

( I noticed she blushed so I looked at my tattoos on my hands -Jake)

Well.. let's go buy what you needed... (I opened the car door and got down stretching my body-Isabella)

( a pregnancy test ... god... I opened the car door and got out to also stretch my body out ... I'll just send her too look for an inhaler ... so she won't see - Jake )

What are you buying? (I said and walked to him to start walking-Isabella)

Something for the stress ... ( Jake said and started walking with her )

(Isabella chuckled) you always trying to fool me... I'm not 11 anymore Jake... (Isabella said and looked up to see his face)

I'm serious... thanks to stress now I have asthma... ( Jake )

That's bad... for been a person who has lots of sex... it's bad you live stress... how is kate doing tho?

Yeah I know it's bad ... and she well... she's doing good ... when she forgets things:.. last time ... I told her I cheated on her because I mean it's the best thing to do .., and she forgot 10 minutes later... ( I looked to the front and saw Rick walking... I just got still and walked facing down a bit ... god ... my heart was pumping really fast... why do I always have to see people !? Good thing I don't think he saw my face ! - Jake )

Wow... but good thing... she doesn't remember... or is that a bad thing? (Isabella)

(I was walking and I saw Jake... I face down to fake I didn't see him or to him not to see me... last time we were together. He started crying saying he was cheating and I get him but now I feel embarrassed because my thing die in that moment and didn't work- Rick)

I'm not sure ... really not sure ... I mean... she ... totally forgot so quickly and it was a... mmm... shocker so ... I don't really know it's bad or good ... haven't really thought of it ... ( my cheeks were turning red and my heart kept pumping really fast ... I mean... I started crying! Saying that I was cheating because he started playing this game... and I was a bit drunk I couldn't control my emotions... and I feel embarrassed because I got him all excited like really excited... then I started crying.,, like what the fuck !? ... we have been having sex for a time ... and i mean the guy is fucking wild ... he does it anywhere! In his house ! ... god ... I feel embarrassed as I kept blushing bad - Jake )

Aren't you afraid to leave her alone? (I looked at him then my phone that was sounding) Wait a moment... I have to answer this... go to the pharmacy I'll be right there... (Isabella)

(I got into the pharmacy thinking I can hide here...- Rick)

Ok ... ( I walked inside the pharmacy to look for what I came from ... god ! I'm about to have a heart attack... I don't really think he's in here ... well.. I was fucking facing down so I wouldn't know for shite ! - Jake )

(I was faking that I was looking for some? What section is this? Woman products!? Omg! Until I bumped into someone- Rick)

( I hit my head a bit with the person that bumped into me I almost tripped! ... god! Who the fuck bumped into me ! ,... I just got still when I saw who it was ... now my heart stopped and my cheeks turned red and just to remember what he was saying makes my cheeks even more red - Jake )

Oh... (god why!? ) Jake... hi... mmm... how you doing? (I haven't look for him since that day... - Rick)

( I was just in shock... paralyzed) oh... hi ... and me ... I'm doing ... umm... well... ( someone just kill me ! It's embarrassing to know I was crying! ) ok... I guess... and you ? ( I was blushing, we used to like each other like a lot ... I mean ... I still like him I don't know about him liking me - Jake )

I'm... doing fine... yeah... well... I have to go... but... It was nice seeing you... (Rick said nervous)

Yeah totally ( I got still ) what the fuck did I just say !? ... ( i said nervous I even laughed nervously) it was nice seeing you too ... have to ... buy ... somethings ... ( Jake said now shy , nervous , and embarrassed...he would always act like that when Rick got him nervous )

Ok... take care... glad you are doing fine... (I started walking away... god... last thing I wanted was seeing him. Not after what happened! I can say that was really embarrassing!- Rick)

( I was just standing there ... being in shock... I bought the things really fast as I walked out of the pharmacy... oh my god! You got to be kidding... his car was like two away from mine ... Belle was already inside the car ... I just put the things in the back so she wouldn't see them... ) fuck... I forgot I have to go to work ... ( Jake said getting inside the car )

You have to what? (Isabella said and looked at him) omg! Look at that dude! He is soooo hot! (She said looking at Rick putting things in the back of his car)

Shh! ( Jake said blushing so bad )

You know him? (Isabella looked at Jake)

( I laughed nervously) actually he's the one I told you about... ( Jake said shy being )

God Jake! Can you leave some for the poor! God! You take the good ones... let's go home... god... (Isabella)

It's not my fault I grab attention! ( Jake said shy and started the car )

Jake... am I... ugly? (I asked him but now looking at him just my hands- Isabella)

No you are not ugly... who told you that ? ( I mean she's ... cute ... - Jake )

Well it's that I'm... I just had 2 boyfriends and both jerks... and actually no one looks for me... I didn't went to prom because no one invited me... (Isabella)

Boys at the age are stupid and a bunch of idiots... but hey ... it's not bad to not always call attention... yeah it makes you feel good but it can get annoying... well... sometimes ( Jake )

You say that because you have people looking for you... even if you are marry... they look at me and prefer my friends... I don't know... I'm talking nonsense you have bigger problems than this... (Isabella)

It's not nonsense... But not all people are the same ... but look at Kate ... I'm not going to say she's the most gorgeous person in the world ... even tho for me she is ( I blushed and chuckled) but ... I mean ... Kate and i... I could say we compliment each other... maybe you should look for someone.,. Take like 3 months of knowing that person... and to know if that's the kind of person you want to be with ... for me ... When I knew Zack didn't love me the same way I did... that left me insecure of me ... but then I started dating James ... and when Kate kissed me ... that's when I knew I was actually bi because I responded to everything she did... maybe you are just an insecure person ( Jake)

Is not that I'm insecure Jake... I think I just feel alone... when you left to Spain... I was alone... and yeah I have my mom meaning Hanna... but she is with dad and they like to spend time alone... my mom real mom... she left me too for your dad and they have a son... now they don't look for me... they have a life... while I was at home... waiting for someone to come and give me what I lost... I know you love us... but you got away... and we didn't know when you got away with Kate... or when Gabriel was born! He is almost 3 years and today is the first time! First! That you Bring him home! It's been 3 years since I saw him last time! And I let you fuck me all because I feel lonely... god... I think I'm hormonal... god! (Isabella)

I have actually been away... because I have been dealing with things with Kate ... some people at my work only go there to want to fuck me ... and yeah that has me fucking terrified... I let someone fuck me because they made me feel loved again... and then... he comes and tells me I'm just a friend... a lot of things have been going on... it's not that I didn't want to see you guys ... because I did ... when I was engaged with James some dudes got inside the apartment... god knows what they did ... but I know they touched me ... and you know why ... it gets annoying when people look for you ... because usually someone looks for me to let them fuck me or to fuck them ... and they only do that because of my looks ... mostly they only care about that ... from the people I have been with ... ( Jake )

That's everyone's problem... never take time to ask me how am I doing... always telling me their problems and excuses to be away... and I get it... but it hurts... just let's go home Jake... (she clear her throat wanting to cry)

Isabella I know you ... and you don't open up to people to talk to them ... even tho you might say you were right now ... you concentrate to much about asking if you are pretty... the right person will come .. but not in the time you want ... ( Jake started driving to the house )

Is not just the right person Jake...it's my family... everyone got away in their own life... and I was left behind... dad got Hanna... mom got Matt and a son... you got marry and now a son... and really Jake even if I don't talk... no one ever sit down to talk to me or even try to make me talk... (Isabella said and her voice broke)

Then why don't you start to talk... that was my mistake when I was young ... I didn't talk ... nobody asked me for anything... until I made the change and started talking ... none of my parents know I'm actually kind of like a stripper... I work at a strip club and also work as a model... Those are things I don't say to anyone... but if you want someone to talk... and that you can trust .., you can talk to Hanna or Sarah... I still talk to Sarah... she was the one who helped me get the house I now live with ... so why don't you make the change and start talking and stop waiting for someone to come and dot it ... ( Jake )

You are just like them... forget I said anything... (she face to the window and cleaned the tears that got out of her eyes)

You see ... you are the one who doesn't want to accept you are wrong by not wanting to talk ... and I won't say anything anymore because even if I do ... I know you won't listen and keep comparing me to anyone... ( Jake said now serious and kept driving )

I am talking right now jake... and all you do is telling me why am I wrong! And I'm listening to you about what you said... i told you how i feel but still you keep saying what am I doing wrong! You didn't stop to ask me what is wrong... and I'm not comparing you... I know you don't like that shite... but you just said what everyone say... (Isabella said crying in silence)

Isabella! What can I seriously tell you !? I have been away for years... there's things happening in my house... and I would seriously like to help you ! But first you need to tell me the real problem! Not just say things about boys preferring your friends ..., those are things that you shouldn't worry about... because all of those idiots want is to fuck ...I know it can be hard to find someone that cares for your feelings... it really can ... but you know you are better than what people can show you are ... you are beautiful, strong, good person with a good heart... a lot of people would love to find someone like that ... I know how it feels to be put aside ... I felt like that when my mom left with my dad ... and when I saw they had a baby I honestly felt like shite ... my dad not blood dad ... never asked me if I was ok ( my voice broke) nobody ever did ... trust from all of us I understand you the most ... yeah it can be hard... really hard ... but sometimes even changing friends can help a lot ... to find someone who listens to you ... you can talk to me and you know that... There's a lot of things we have gone through... and I'm sorry I haven't been going to see you guys ... but I also have a wife to take care of now .. and a son ... I'm alone doing that ... but my problems is no the point right now the point is ... that you find someone to open up with ... and you can talk to me ... I'm here if you need to talk to someone... and I promise I'll visit you guys more or you guys can come to my house ... just to you know get out of the basics... ( Jake )

I'm sorry I never asked you... I was suffering too... my mom left me too for a man your real dad... and I was hurt... I know changing friends is good that what Zoe teach me when she got away with new friends... and well... Jake... the problem is that... this group of guy... they lock me in the locker room... I thought they were playing around... but they weren't... they all... rape me... I was 16... I never told anyone... and now that I'm going to the university they are there... and I can't deal with that... I told dad to change me schools but he said this is the best one... and I have to go there and I'm not going to be honest... I fake I'm going but I'm not... and I lost the only friend I had ... Zoe she just took her way... everyone took they own path... (Isabella said crying and covering her face)

( I just parked the car feeling so bad even my eyes were full of tears) I know how you feel... I seriously know ... you know what ... I'll help you find a better university... just for you not to see them again... god Isabella why didn't you tell me ... ( I started crying in silence) now I feel like that worst shite ever because I couldn't help you ... and now ... even tho I know it has been years of that let me help you find a place where you feel safe ... and if you want to Fake for a while that you are going ... the door of my house is open... you know something... that day I told you ... someone... well not someone... a lot of people... got in the house ... they all tied me up... to the freaking table ... cut off all of my clothes and I couldn't do anything... they started touching me ... forcing me to do things to them... by that time I was hurt from the times of being with James ... but those people... put a lot of things inside me ... even maybe there own dicks ... and you know what's the saddest thing... is that I was in love ... with the one of the persons who did it ... ( I started crying) I saw him having pleasure while I was suffering... nobody had ever made me fall so much in love than him... and I was... I am stupid... because after that ... I begged him to stay with me ...( I started sobbing) I love him even more than what I felt for Kate ... and I ... begged him ... to stay with me so much ... I let him do what he wanted with me ... he would always push me away make me cry and sob... but yet I would go back to him and try to even fucking hug him... or even hold his hand ... I got hurt so much by him... and yet ... I still loved him so much ... I bet if I see him on the streets I would blush... act all shy ... god I'm so stupid... ( i said sobbing) nobody knows about that just you ... and I know how you feel with not wanting to see those idiots again... so let me help you ... find a place for you to feel safe ... ( I cleaned her tears- Jake )

(His story left me in shock that's sad and rough) I was scared Jake... you weren't home and like I told you dad and Hanna are in their own world... everything was normal that day... until I got to the lockers because I forgot my phone and one of them got inside saying "what are you doing here alone?" I told him I was looking for my phone and that when other guy appeared from no where and he told me "is this your phone?" And yeah it was... I tried to sound that I wasn't scared... until I saw 3 more guys getting out of the showers... I told the guy to give my phone back... and he started laughing saying that I had and ugly phone... and actually it was I was hounded and my dad gave me an old phone... so I just smiled and he told me "so you think I'm funny" I didn't know what to say ... I was nervous I just keep smiling and said "sure" then I felt something was really wrong... I decided to let my phone in his hands even if my dad later gets mad because I lost it... I was walking to the door when I saw... (she started sobbing) like 5 more guys getting inside... they closed the door... and made me get to the wall where I couldn't move... I remember this guy getting close and whispered I. My ear how I get him hard... telling me nasty things... and the others laughing... I told him to Let me go... I was with my cheerleader uniform and you know how short they are.. ya started touching my legs and I beg him to stop.. and he didn't... the others were laughing and he told me" I know you are virgin... from your class you are the only one left" when he said that I knew he as going to rape me... I thought maybe the others are her just to watch... and grab me so I won't fight... until he looked at them and smiled and then back to me... he licked my face and told me "just because I'm a good person... I'll be the first one to take away that shite... then I let them play..." I will never forget his words and his face and the others too... he took me to the floor in the middle of the place and they all grabbed me and covers my mouth... they cut my shirt and put some of it in my mouth so I wouldn't scream... just like that they ripped the rest of my clothes and everyone... all of them the 10 of them... raped me... when they finish with me... I was weak and covers in blood and bruises... I recall they they pull me to the showers and turned the cold water on and told me to wash... I was just crying in silence looking at them... then they force me to give oral to everyone... they all finished in my mouth... and told me to not say anything... they make sure I washed so I won't have anything of them inside or anywhere... they even washed me... when I got home I wanted to tell dad... but he told me to give back the old phone... I wasn't thinking about the bloody phone I lost it or who knows maybe they took it... he got mad at me and he screamed and say horrible things... he hit me with the belt saying how tired he was of me... and I never told what happened... that day not just some jerks killed me but also my dad... that's why I don't talk jake... is not that I don't want to... is just that people don't listen... they just scream and judge that's what people do the best... (Isabella said sobbing)

( I just got down of the car and went to her side and open the door ... I just hugged her ) god I'm sorry... I'm sorry for leaving you alone ... god ... I had no idea you went through that ... I know how hard it can be ... to recover and parents are stupid they don't listen.., ( i was sobbing and we were hugging) I know how hard it can be to accept what they did ... I know how much you don't want to see them... people can be so ... horrible... and do things... but if you still know how they look you can make them pay for what they did ... it's not to late ... ( I pulled away and looked at her ) you don't deserve to go through that ... you seriously don't ... nobody ever does ... I know that you see them and you might feel your legs all weak get pale ... because you are scared... I react the same way ... and ( I face down) every time they see me ... they force me to touch them or they touch me and finger me ... saying how much they enjoy that day ... but the times I have seen Nick... the guy I told you ... he ... he starts acting all nice ... sweet ... and I fall for it ... he takes me to his place saying he wants to talk ... and when I say I have to go because he's getting a bit weird... he gets mad ( I started sobbing even more ) last time... he ... grabbed my arm and pushed me hard against the wall... saying " your my bitch " ( i said in Russian) that means... I'm his bitch ... he grabs me by the neck ... leaving me almost fainting... to just throw me to the sofa or table ... and started taking my pants off ... and started doing things to me ...half of the times I let him fuck me how he wants ... ( i said sobbing and embarrassed) or he even gives me a look ... and I know what he wants ... and I'm stupid that I still love him... and I let him fuck me ... and he even hits me while we have sex ... it's like he controls me ... and I really can't do anything about it ... I always defend him... it's sad ... it's so sad ... and embarrassing to know the things I let him do ... and ... I always have to be doing him oral sex ... last time he was forcing me to much I was about to throw up... he got mad ... and he fucked me really bad ... I can't ... do anything... because I do love him... and a lot it's stupid... how much ... I let him hurt me ... but no one ... no one ... has ever made me humiliate myself so bad like he has ... he can be walking in the streets and look at me with actual desire... the first time I told him I loved him... it was while he was fucking me ... he covered my mouth and started doing hard really hard movements making it hurt so much... another time ... he was wanting to force me to be with him... and I was crying saying I didn't want to , to please stop... and he said he loved me ... so I let him ... again... do what he wants ... belle I know how hard it can be to go through that... let me help you feel safer ... give you a safe place to be in... I just want to help you ... ( Jake said sobbing cleaning Isabella's tears )

It hurts me more knowing that you let someone hurt you like that Jake... and I'm not safe anywhere... (Isabella said crying)

I know I'm a fucking idiot, stupid head ... and a lot more things for letting that happen... ( i said sobbing and covering my face ) and you are safe ... you can come live with me and Kate Gabriel... and Fake you go to the university... ( Jake said sobbing)

God Jake... I don't know... I don't want to be a bother... (Isabella said crying)

You are no bother to us... Gabriel loves you I always talk to him about you ... and you and Kate get along well.. and for me your no bother I just want to help you ... ( Jake )

Thanks Jake... I just have to the university and tell them I'll change my address so they can send me my works there... (Isabella)

You don't need to thank me ... ( I smiled sobbing and when I looked sideways I got still and just pressed Belles hand ... ) I'll give you the address... ( Jake said now in a low voice )

Can you take me now... is better if I do it now... so my dad won't say no... (Isabella said and looked at Jake ) Jake you are hurting my hand...

( I let go of her hand ) I'm sorry... ( I took out my phone because I didn't even remember my address just to see him walking... ) here you go ... ( Jake said facing a bit down)

Jake... just take me to the university... (Isabella said cleaning her tears. What's wrong with him)

Jake... long time no see... (Nick)

( I got still and my heart started pumping really fast ... I didn't look at belle I just turned around and when I saw him... I fucking hate myself! ... ) Nick ... I ... ( I was now shy and nervous.,.. I fucking hate myself) yeah ... it really has been ... a long time ... ( Jake )

(I looked at this guy and then Jake... this is the guy he was telling me about-Isabella)

Why are you crying and who is she? (nick)

( I just cleaned my tears fast ) I'm just not feeling well... and she's my sister... ( Jake said trying not to make eye contact)

Cute... like you... (Nick smiled)

Ugh... Jake let's go... (this guy think he is the best ever!- Isabella)

( I blushed... and I know he can get mad ) well... it was nice seeing you ... I have to go now ... ( I got still when he got close ... my heart was now pumping faster and my cheeks red ... belle was still inside the car - Jake )

I miss you... when are you coming to my house... (he made Jake get his back to the car )

Leave my brother alone... (I got out of the car and push the guy away... god Jake can get stupid-Isabella)

And who the hell you think you are? (Nick said to Isabella now mad)

( I didn't want to get him mad because belle was here ...I did a face to belle saying " please don't make him mad ... " ... I was actually scared right now ... I looked at Nick ) just don't listen to her ... ( Jake said nervous)

(Nick looked at Jake and then Isabella again) "stupid whore" (Nick said in Russian)

" Don't offend her like that " ( Jake said in Russian)

"I wasn't saying that for you... so shut up" (Nick said in Russian been mad)

(God! Why is that Jake always talks in other language when I'm near and he has problems!- Isabella)

( I got still and felt pain) " but there's no need ... to offend " ( Jake said in Russian)

(I turned around to face Jake) "are you fucking tell me what to do?" (Russian)

( my heart started pumping really fast again ) " no... I.. I would never... i was just saying ... you don't need to offend her like that ... " ( Russian)

"This is why I'm the one fucking you... you are so weak... " (he chuckled) "you haven't change" (Russian)

Jake... let's go.. please... (I don't like the way he is looking at Jake or talking to him... - Isabella)

( I felt a lot of pain in my heart... god ... that hurt a lot ) " there was no reason to say that " ( Jake said in Russian a bit serious and he looked at belle like saying " get inside the car " )

(I got into the car and closed the door- Isabella)

"You better teach your fucking whore how to respect older people " (Russian)

" stop calling her that ... she has the right to treat anyone how the fuck she wants to .. " ( I said in Russian I'm probably going to regret it ... I just hope he doesn't bring up the time I told him I love him... that's how usually break down- Jake )

"So now you are playing to be the strongest one... good one... still she is a whore and you a weak one... begging for love" (Russian)

( I got still and this pain became bigger I felt this knot in my throat... he would always say that and end up fucking me again... ) " she's not a whore , so just stop calling her that " ( Jake said in Russian and his voice broke a bit )

"Yeah... just how I imagine... a weak person... you should change Jake... I'm not the only one who will play with you if you keep been so stupid... bye..." (he started walking) "take care your whore..." (he got into his car and drove away)

I'm so stupid... ( I whispered to myself and just got inside the car and started driving in silence... thinking... about everything... - Jake )

(I looked at him) Jake yo deserve better... and Kate loves you... even if she is sick now... (Isabella)

She's... going to forget about me ... ( Jake said sad ) but ... I will stay with her .. until that day ... I have to make sure she's ok... ( I tried so hard to smile , but I kept remembering everything he said and that makes me... feel so bad and sad ... all depressed... - Jake )

You are a good man Jake... you will find someone... (Isabella smiled and touched his leg in a supporting way)

( I smiled sad ) I just hope ... if i really find someone they will treat Gabriel well... ( Jake )

I hope that too... and Jake... thanks for letting me stay with you... I'll help you with kate and Gabriel too... and it will be temporary I'll find my own home when I get other university... because I'm sure dad will get mad at me when he finds I'm not going to classes... (Isabella)

You don't have to thank me ... if you ever need anything just tell me ... ( Jake )

Thanks... (I smiled to Jake and face to the window... I hope he doesn't tell dad anything)

No problem... ( I smiled ) well... I have to go to work ... I can pick you up when I finish working ( Jake)

You have to go now? Because I was thinking you could take me to the University and talk to dad... (Isabella said looking at Jake)

Yeah I have to go now ... I'm already a bit late ... ( Jake )

Oh... Ok...( I smiled but I felt pain... this when I feel alone) well drop me at the university... I'll go home after that... (I looked at my cellphone)

And risk for you to see those idiots... I prefer to loose the job before that ... I'll just call saying I have to be a bit late ... wait ... but you can do that over the computer you don't necessarily have to go... I had to do that .. I couldn't go to the university... ( Jake )

I know... but I have to pick some things I left there... but you don't have to come with me jake... it won't be first time I see them... I'll be ok... (Isabella)

No I'll go with you ... just let me call my boss ( Layla will get mad ... i took my phone and started calling Layla- Jake )

Hello... (Layla)

Hey Layla... I'm afraid I'll show up a bit late to work... ( Jake )

Again? Jake what the fuck?! (Layla)

Yeah ... I know I have been showing up a bit late ... but it's a family thing ( Jake said and rubbed his face quickly with the other hand )

Jake... I need to know what's going on... you know I can understand but you have to be honest with me... because saying "a family thing" for me that's nothing... (Layla)

I know ... but I have to take my sister to the university so she get somethings ... and we can also change the address so they can send the works there ... it's hard to explain... ( Jake )

And you have all this days getting late because of that...? (Layla said serious)

No ... that's for today... the others I had to find someone to take care of Kate ... while I was gone .,. ( Jake )

What's wrong with Kate? (Layla)

Can I explain it to you when I get there ... ( Jake )

Ok... ok... see you later then... (Layla hang up)

Are you I'm problems? (Isabella)

What !? No , no ... don't worry about it ( Jake )

You don't have to come Jake really... (I do want him to come, but I don't want him to get fired)

It's ok... she can't fire me or anything... I'm her best way of getting money ( Jake chuckled)

(I chuckled) god Jake... (Isabella)

What ? It's the truth ... ( Jake chuckled) want some coffee?

I would like a frappe... not hot coffee (I chuckled) thanks... and I bet you look hot dancing (Isabella laughed)

( I laughed) I mean ... that's what people say ( Jake said laughing and stopped by the coffee shop ... and we got out of the car )

I have never been here before... (Isabella said and smiled)

I have ... only like 1 time ( Jake said laughing)

Well I hope it tastes good... not all places have good coffee or sweet bread (Isabella said and they got inside)

True! ... ( I chuckled and we had to make line ) that women is looking over here ( Jake whispered to Isabella)

What woman... Wait don't tell me.. or I won't resist looking over... (Isabella whispered)

I swear if you look ill fucking die... just don't look... she's by the left window... don't look ! ( Jake whispered )

(I covered my face) I'm about to turn around... (Isabella chuckled)

No ... belle don't do it ... ( Jake chuckled)

God... I'm gonna to turn around... (Isabella now was laughing nervously)

Noooo belle! ( Jake whispered)

Too late... (I turned around to see this woman with man face... I looked at Jake and bit my lower lip about to laugh loud)

Don't laugh! ( Jake kept whispering)

Hey excuse me ... is everything ok ? ( the women/man said ... )

What !? ... yeah everything is fine ... ( Jake said trying not to laugh)

(I made a noise like I'm about to laugh) "god, I want to laugh so bad" (Isabella said in French)

" don't even laugh! " ( Jake said in French )

Are you guys making fun of me ? ( the person said )

No, we would never .,. Just ignore my sister ( Jake said trying not to laugh )

"Tell her I'm retarded" (Isabella said almost laughing)

(I was there just looking at this guy Jake and this girl he is with... I wanted to laugh so bad- Ezra)

I'm really sorry ... she has mental problems... you know retarded ( Jake said almost laughing )

Nooo you must be making fun of me !? ( the person said )

What !? No nooo... we would... not! ... make fun of you ...( Jake said wanting to laugh)

Awww!ll look at that flower! (Isabella said and pointed to a coffee cup) I want one... but one for me... (she said faking have some problems and looked at Jake... wanting to laugh so bad)

( I did a noise like I was about to laugh) excuse me ... ( I clear my throat - Jake )

I would like to have a date with you ( the women/ men said to Jake )

Me !? No ( I laughed nervously) I don't ... do dates ... ( Jake )

What!? (Isabella said laughing she couldn't hold it)

(I covered my mouth looking and listening to them- Ezra)

Why not !? ( the person said and I touched Jakes face )

Ah! I don't ... I just don't ( jake said laughing nervously and moved the side )

He is my lover... leave him alone bloody old man... (Isabella said but did a weird voice like if she has some kind of problems)

Oh god... (I wanted to laugh - Ezra)

No I'm not ... I'm sorry my sister has problems... ( I looked at Isabella) stop making me look like a pedophile ( Jake said wanting to laugh)

She's your what !? I'm sorry I can't hear ( the person said )

She's my sister! S - I- S -T -E-R ( Jake said wanting to laugh even more )

He is my whore! (Isabella said almost laughed same voice as before)

Nooooo I'm not ... I'm totally not ( Jake said laughing nervously)

I can be your bitch ( the person said )

What !? Noo nooo ( jake laughed nervously ) I'm ok...I'm ok...

God! Haven't you seen in a mirror? (Isabella said now laughing)

Isabella! ( I laughed nervously and this guy or girl kept looking at me ) just ignore her ... she's retarded... ( Jake )

Look man... just leave my brother whore alone... (Isabella said laughing)

Can I fuck him !? ( a man screamed )

( I blushed so bad and laughed ) nooooo ( Jake said laughing)

Come and fuck me then ( a women screamed )

Oh my god ... Isabella I'm going to kill you ( Jake said laughing and blushing)

Ok ok! That's enough! Everyone screaming or making more comments to this guy is going out of here! (Ezra said now think Jake could feel uncomfortable)

Uhh... handsome boy... (Isabella whispered)

( I blushed more and just covered her mouth and chuckled) just stop ... ( Jake said blushing really bad )

Why !? ( everyone screamed)

Because this is my bloody place... and everyone is eating and drinking here... so everyone kept calm and stop all the mess... unless you all screaming want me to call my security guy (Ezra)

God... that guy is not! (Isabella said even tho Jake was covering her mouth)

Shh! ( I whispered to Isabella)

But the guy is hot ! ( someone screamed)

( I blushed and kept covering her mouth I had to cover her face - Jake )

Jake... let me ...breathe...(Isabella said trying to mover his hand)

Ok... you ask for it... security! Take that man outside now! (Ezra said and a big guy got out of nowhere to take the man out)

I am letting you breathe! ( Jake whispered and moved his hand )

God! Chill! I won't say anything! ( the man said )

That's how I like things... thanks everyone to keep calm... (Ezra smiled) leave the man there and if someone else scream take it out...

I'm wet... (Isabella joked)

Isabella! ( I raise my voice a little and everyone looked at me ... I blushed a lot ) sorry... ( Jake looked at Isabella like saying " stop! " )

(I started laughing and covered my mouth) you should see your face right now... (Isabella said laughing)

( I covered my face ) god.. this is embarrassing... ( Jake said now shy of being embarrassed)

You order I'll go sit down before I get all horny near to that hot daddy(Isabella joked and laughed)

Oh my god ... ( I rubbed my face ) god ... go sit down... ( Jake said and Isabella went to sit down)

Hi... (Ezra said) what can I give you and your retarded sister (Ezra joked serious to make Jake believe he used that word on her knowing she is not that)

Oh god ( I laughed nervously) she's ... she's not retarded... ( jake was still blushing)

(Ezra chuckled) I know... I was joking... what can I give you? (He chuckled one more time)

Can I ... ( I just laughed) I'm sorry... ( I clear my throat) can I have ... 2 vanilla frappes... ( Jake covered his face with one hand wanting to still laugh)

Sure... this goes on the house... (I place the order so someone can make them) you have a funny family... (Ezra smiled)

Yeah they can be funny... but at least she hasn't done something to embarrass me ... ( I looked at Isabella and she sitting with her legs up to embarrass me ... I had my eyes wide open and I chuckled) oh my god ... ( Jake said embarrassed and laughed)

She is funny... (Ezra chuckled) I don't have brothers or sisters so I'm glad you have fun instead of me (he laughed)

She's crazy... ( I laughed) oh my god Isabella stop ... ( I whispered looking at her - Jake )

(I sat down correctly I'll do something more embarrassing when he comes sit down- Isabella)

Well... there you go... your frappes and also this cake in the house too... (he gave him to pieces of cake)

Really? ( I looked at him , he was smiling) well.. thanks a lot really... ( I smiled and grabbed the things to go sit down- Jake )

You welcome... you are welcome here anytime... I wasn't kidding when I said the place is mine... so I hope you can come back soon... (Ezra smiled)

Well... it's a really nice place... I'll come here often... I like the frappes here .. ( I smiled and chuckled) I'll go sit down with the crazy person of my sister...thanks once again... ( I smiled and went to sit down- Jake )

(I smiled and kept helping to my employees to do their work- Ezra)

Mmm! It looks delicious! How much I have to give you to pay you back my food and drink? (Isabella said )

It was free ... ( Jake said and looked at her )

Really? Uhh... (she smiled in a pervert way)

What are you saying? ( Jake said looking at her )

You know what I mean... (she chuckled)

No I don't ... ( Jake said eating a piece of the cake )

Jake... he likes you ... (Isabella said and did same thing as Jake)

He ... does ? ... he's probably just being friendly... ( Jake )

No Jake... you sometimes... surprise me... you can be innocent... (Isabella chuckled and kept eating)

What ? ... I think he's being friendly ... ( Jake said and looked at Ezra sideways then looked back at Isabella and his cake )

Sure Jake... if you said so... but he has two times looking at you and smiling... (Isabella said)

Oh ... ( I blushed a bit and kept eating my cake ) well... I don't know what to say about that ... ( Jake said and drank some of the frappe )

Jake can I ask you something? (Isabella)

Sure ... ( Jake )

What would it happen if someone starts moaning here... ?(Isabella)

( I almost choked ) I don't know that would be so weird ... ( Jake )

I'll do it... (Isabella)

What !? Nooo belle please don't do that ... ( Jake )

I will... (Isabella smiled in an evil way)

Belle please! ( Jake )

I'll do it Jake... right now... (Isabella took a deep breath)

No Isabella! Please don't ! ( Jake said getting nervous)

(She smiled and did a loud moaning noise everyone look at them... ) oh god! Ah! (She fake a moan)

( I got still and blushed like hell... I just covered my face ) god Isabella! Stop ! ( Jake said embarrassed)

Ah! Jake! Keep touching me under the table! (She moan)

(I couldn't help but laughing- Ezra)

I am not ! Doing that ! ( Jake said embarrassed covering his now red face )

(Isabella started laughing loud and people was looking at them)

God I need to wash my face... ( I got up covering my red face and walked to the washrooms to wash my face - Jake )

(I kept laughing and eating the cake- Isabella)

( I started washing my face and someone got In the bathroom... I just kept washing my face trying for it not to be red anymore- Jake )

You sister is other thing... (Ezra said and walked to the part where boys pee)

( I gave a jump... ) yeah she is ... god ... she's so ... so weird... ( Jake said washing his face )

I think she is funny... (I chuckled... and started peeing)

It's funny and embarrassing ... ( I just started drying my face still feeling my cheeks burning- Jake )

(I finished and fix my pants to walk to the sink and wash my hand) are you... single? (Ezra asked Jake while washing his hands)

Me ? ... well.. I'm not ... I'm married... but ... she is going to forget me soon... ( Jake said sad and he sighed)

Oh... (what did he mean by that? Is he getting divorce? ) well I'm sorry... (Ezra said)

Yeah... and ... It's ok... ( I smiled sad - Jake )

Well.. I have to get back and make sure everything is in order... see you around... (Ezra said and walked out of the bathroom)

( I just sighed and walked out of the bathroom... I just went to sit down) belle ... I have to go work now ... ( Jake )

Jake... you didn't took me to the university... (Isabella said) just drop me there... (she smiled)

We can go tomorrow... I don't want anything bad to happen... ( Jake )

Jake... nothing is going to happen... or I'll tell my boyfriend to take me.. oh wait... I don't have boyfriend anymore... (Isabella)

Let's just wait till tomorrow... ( she's acting if she wants to see them ... ) now lets go... I'll take you with Kate also Gabriel... we are going tomorrow... ( Jake )

Ok... are you going to talk to dad? Or I can talk to him... (I got up and grabbed my frappe) I'll pack my things today...

I can talk to him tomorrow I swear... ( Jake asked and got up )

Ok... thanks Jake... (I smiled and we started walking to the door)

Jake! (Ezra)

Yes ? ( I looked at him just waiting for him to say something- Jake )

Take... blueberries muffins ... (he show him a little bag) for you and your wife.. (Ezra smiled)

( I got still... he's such a nice person ... ) oh... thanks... ( I smiled and just started walking because gave me a little push - Jake )

You welcome... I hope you can have a nice day... well.. night... (Ezra smiled)

Thanks ... and you too... ( my phone started ringing it's probably Layla) well I have to go ... thanks once again... ( I smiled and just grabbed the bag accidentally put hands touched - Jake )

(I blushed and smiled) take care Jake... see you around... (Ezra)

Take care.,. And see you around... Thanks ( I smiled and blushed a bit ... I started walking with Isabella- Jake )

I told you Jake... he likes you... (Isabella said walking with him)

But he nearly knows me ... what about if I was some kind of psychopath or something( Jake )

(I laughed) well... I don't know about that... (I got into his car)

You see! ( I laughed and got in the car to start driving- Jake )

Maybe he is nice... and he is not all what you said(Isabella said laughing)

If you mean the psychopath ... that was meant for me ( Jake said laughing)

What?! (Isabella looked at him and laughed)

God ... I think I just got high for smelling someone who was smoking pot ... ( Jake said laughing)

Omg jake! I have never smoke... maybe I should try(Isabella chuckled)

Noooo you shouldn't... that shite ... ( I couldn't stop laughing) that is soooooo bad ! ( Jake )

Bad... that can get me out of depression (Isabella)

I think I have depression ... ( Jake said now feeling bad for everything)

I do too... (I sighed) and I don't know how to get out of it... (Isabella said sad)

I can't do anything... I have asthma now ... and to know my wife is going to forget me gets everything worse ... sometimes I wish... I could turn back time .,. And just switch places with her ... so she won't forget... ( Jake said sad even his eyes were full of tears)

You love her so much, right? (I looked at him)

I do ... and ... I'm stupid... ( I chuckled sad ) she deserves better... ( Jake )

(I felt bad for having sex with him) I'm sorry for... made you do what you did... (Isabella said)

It's not your fault... just don't worry about it... ( Jake )

I wish I could help you more... (Isabella)

It's ok... ( Jake tried to smile )

(We got to my house and I got down with him and we got inside the house- Isabella)

Hi... Gabriel is sleeping... (Hanna said)

I'll be taking him home ... thanks for taking care of him... ( Jake smiled)

Can he stay Jake? (Hanna said)

Mom... (Isabella said and sighed... I looked at Jake like saying "they haven't tell you")

( i looked at Isabella like saying " tell me what ? " ... ) and I would like him to stay... but ... Kate ... she ... well... she's not ok... and ... I just want her to spend more time with him before ... ( my voice broke) she forgets about him ... ( Jake )

What are you saying? (Hanna said and took Gabriel in her arms and took it to Jake)

Kate ... she has ... Alzheimer ( Jake )

(I got still and In shock...) god Jake... I'm so sorry... (Hanna)

It's ok... ( I smiled with my eyes full of tears and took Gabriel in my arms) I'll be going now ... thanks for taking of him... ( Jake )

It's ok love... when you need me I'm here for you and Kate... (Hanna said and touched his cheek)

Thanks ... ( I smiled , that day I went home and leave Gabriel there as I went to work... I was not well... they sent me home to rest ... I just hope ... something good happens...it's been 2 years and 4 months since that day... Isabella lived with us only 5 months till she found a place that she could live in the campus ... we already a baby girl named Rachel... she looks a lot like Kate ... she's almost 2 ... but ... Kate isn't getting any better.,. She's now in his place where they keep people that have Alzheimer... it's been so hard ... I have to take care of Rachel and Gabriel... alone ... so I'm way to stressed... I just can't with this anymore..., I'm way to depressed.,. I've been having more thoughts of dying already... nothing is better... last time ... Nick ... followed me here ... he had sex with me ... and it's like if he thinks he lives here ... he is always coming over dinner... tomorrow I'm going to go see Kate with the kids ... I haven't seen Ezra anymore I'm guessing he changed to another place ... so I'm more lonely now ... only living with someone who comes here every night .,.. or afternoon... I don't let him treat me that bad .., yeah he still hurts me ... but last time he hit me because I didn't let him hit Gabriel... I was now in my room with the babies .., knowing he can show up any moment... I just want to run away so bad ... - Jake )

(I got to Jake's house to his room where I heard his baby's) "hi Jake" (Russian)

" Hey Nick " ( Jake said in Russian)

"I wanted to talk to you... is serious " (Russian- Nick)

( god ...) " sure ... what's up ? " ( Russian- Jake )

"Look I likes you... and all those things... but I can't deal with kids... and. Well I'm not patient with them" (Russian- Nick)

( finally) " I know ... and I understand..,.. " ( Russian- Jake )

"I'm sorry... but it's the best... and I found someone" (Russian- Nick)

" it's ok... don't worry... " ( I said in Russian... I was feeling relief and more alone ..., I mean... he only wants me to fuck me how he wants ... last time I even left out blood... it's better if he leaves ..., - Jake )

Well I just wanted to tell you... take care and I hope you can do fine... (he looked at the baby's and smiled to Jake then he walked away)

( I heard him get out of the house ... then I looked at Gabriel and Rachel... my breathing became fast ... I just started crying... I can't deal with being alone ... I was just crying wanting to die now I wear long sleeves ...I started cutting my wrist so I also have to wear wrist bands ... I'm so alone right now :... I just can't - Jake )

(A knock on Jake's front door)

( I walked downstairs with the babies... I just left them in the living room and went to open the door... I was only wearing the long sleeve shirt and boxers- Jake )

Oh hi sexy... (David said and laughed)

( I looked up and chuckled) hey David ... ( Jake smiled )

I brought pizza... (he smiled and show him a bag)

( I just chuckled) come in ... ( I let him in... he started working for Layla 6 months ago... and we just started talking in a friendly way... until we became best friends- Jake )

I know Gabriel like it and why not make Rachel to like it too... (David smiled)

David! Pizza! (Gabriel said happy he is almost 4 years now)

I'm sure they will like it ... ( I chuckled and walked to Rachel to carry her ... they get all happy when they see David- Jake )

I want pizza daddy... (Gabriel said and walked to the kitchen with them and sat down to eat)

(I smiled) god this baby is getting big and cute! (David pressed Rachel's cheek and she giggled)

( I just smiled ) and Also heavy ... ( I started sitting down Rachel on her chair... - Jake)

Daddy I want pizza (Gabriel said)

Ok buddy calm down daddy is going to give you Pizza right now... (David said and smiled then I opened the box of pizza) how is your wife Jake?

She's ... she's not getting any better... I'll go see her tomorrow with the kids ... I just hope she's ok... ( Jake said while giving the pizza to Gabriel)

(Gabriel started eating) mmm yummy daddy!

(I chuckled looking at Gabriel) oh Jake I'm sorry to heard that Jake..god it must be hard on you...(David said and sat down to eat)

Yeah ... but ... I have to keep going ... with everything ( Jake said sitting down and tried to smile )

I'm sorry Jake... but he still knows who you are? And the kids? (David said eating)

Yeah she still ... knows them... and ... sometimes me ... ( Jake said sad and he face down)

I'm so sorry Jake... (I sighed)

Daddy... when is mommy coming? (Gabriel said)

( I got still and looked at Gabriel) we are going to go see her tomorrow... ( Jake smiled and he face to his food to start eating)

Oh... can I give her a draw that I did... is Rachel and you and me.. and the house and the Pizza and a cat (Gabriel)

( I smiled and chuckled) yes you can give it to her :...I'm sure she will love it ... but ... we don't have a cat tho ... ( Jake chuckled)

I dreamed with a cat... a white with blue eyes (Gabriel said)

(I chuckled) Gabriel and his dreams (David said)

( I chuckled) I'm sure you dreaming with it ... ( i said chuckling and looked at David ... for some reason I felt a bit strange... I just looked to Rachel to see if she was eating- Jake )

Well... the pizza was delicious (David said and smiled)

It is delicious David! (Gabriel)

It really is... ( I smiled , I had already finished my piece) the only one who hasn't finished is Rachel ( Jake chuckled)

(I looked at her and smiled) she is like your wife... I bet she gets happy when you guys get to see her (David)

Yeah she does ... ( my eyes got full of tears because lately she doesn't recognize me ... and that's really painful... - Jake )

Oh god... I didn't mean to make you sad(David said)

What ? ... no You didn't... it's ok... I'll be right back ... I forgot something upstairs... ( Jake said getting up and going upstairs to get his phone and check if they haven't call to inform him about Kate )

(I was now talking to Gabriel, he likes to talk and Rachel was still eating- David)

(Jake's phone ringing)

( I almost ran to the room and grabbed my phone and answered it ) Hello ? ( Jake )

Hi... is this Jake Gray? (Woman)

Yes this is him... ( Jake said a bit impatient)

I'm calling from the center where Kate Gray is... and I wanted to let you know he is lucid right now.. And she is asking for you and her kids... (woman)

She is ? ( I sighed in relief) can you please tell her tomorrow ... we will go visit her ... ( Jake said feeling relief)

Well I hope she can remember you guys tomorrow (woman)

I hope that too... thanks for informing me ... ( Jake )

Ok... have a goodnight mister Gray (woman)

Thank you ... have a goodnight... ( she hang up and I did too...: I just sat down on the bed ... feeling so stressed... I started crying in silence rubbing my face with one hand and with the other I was rubbing my leg - Jake )

Jake? I have to go... (David said from downstairs)

( I cleaned my tears and walked downstairs) oh... ok... thanks for the pizza ( I smiled still feeling like crying- Jake )

No problem... I'm sorry I have to go now... my girlfriend is waiting for me at her house... she will get mad if I get late (he chuckled)

No it's ok... ( I chuckled) well... thanks for dropping by...,see you tomorrow at work..,. ( I smiled and we walked to the door - Jake )

Bye Jake... bye Gabriel! (David)

By David! Bring more pizza tomorrow! (Gabriel)

(David chuckled) he is cute

( I chuckled) bye David ... and Gabriel that's a lot of pizza for you ( Jake said and looked at Gabriel then David )

Noo! Why you hate me! (Gabriel)

I don't hate you ( Jake said laughing)

You don't want me to get pizza tomorrow (Gabriel)

(I laughed- David)

Because that's to much ... ( Jake said laughing)

You hate me! (Gabriel said and ran upstairs)

Well... welcome to a new phase (David)

( I chuckled) yeah I know ... well I have to go talk to him ... ( Jake )

Well bye... take care.. (I smiled and touched his arms then I walked to my car do drive away- David)

( I just sighed and close the door forgetting to lock it ... I walked to the kitchen to get Rachel) come here princess ( I smiled and carried her - Jake )

Hello!? I want to talk to my mommy (Gabriel was saying in the phone)

Gabriel!? ( I ran upstairs and took the phone away and to see who he was talking to - Jake )

No daddy! Let me talk to mommy! (Gabriel)

Hello 911 what's your emergency? (The woman by the phone)

I'm sorry... it was a mistake... I'm sorry... ( Jake said shocked)

Well be right there to check on the kid(the woman)

What !? No, no... he's my son ... it was just a mistake ( Jake )

(The woman hung up)

Oh god... Gabriel you aren't supposed to do that ... ( Jake said )

I was calling mommy... (Gabriel said)

That wasn't mommy! Please don't do that again ( Jake )

But I want mommy! (Gabriel screamed)

We are going to go visit her ! Tomorrow! Just don't do this again... c'mon I have to get you ready to sleep ( Jake )

No! I want mommy now! (Gabriel screamed and a knock on the front door)

Wait here Gabriel... ( I walked downstairs after putting Rachel in bed ... I just went to open the door actually being sleepy- Jake )

Good night Sir. We got a call to emergency (the police man said)

( I felt so embarrassed! I'm only in boxers! And this guy is actually very attractive... god jake! Concentrate! ) oh ... no... that was my son... who accidentally called... it was just a huge mistake... ( Jake)

I would like to get inside and check in the boy... (the police man)

Oh... umm sure ... come in... but it was only an mistake ( Jake )

Ok... (I walked inside the house and checked on the living room and then the kitchen) can I check upstairs? (The police man)

( god this is embarrassing! ) sure ...( god Gabriel! I just rubbed my face feeling embarrassed about the way I'm dressing- Jake)

(I got upstairs and check in this baby girl room and saw her sleeping in her crib... then I walked to other room a boy one ) oh hi little fella... how are you? (I said to the baby boy)

Hi... (Gabriel said shy)

( I was just standing by the door... fuck Gabriel! I just stand outside... god! Oh my god! - Jake )

Can you tell me how you doing? (The police man)

Fine... (Gabriel looked at Jake)

I'm glad to heard that... come here... let me check on you... (the police man said)

No... (Gabriel)

Is that really necessary? ( I got still when he turned around to look at me ) I mean ... I was just saying ... ( incredible... this is what the problem Gabriel gets me in- Jake )

Is not that I want to... but he called the police... (the policeman said)

I know... but he didn't mean.. to call him the police... it was his mom... but he called the police ... ( Jake sighed )

I'm sorry I'm just doing my work here... (I looked at him and the this baby boy) come here fella... I have a picture in my phone that I want to show you...

Ok... (he got down of his bed and walked to the policeman)

Look at this cat... it's mine... it's name is snow ball... can you tell me why? (The policeman said while checking Gabriel's arm and his leg because he was in this tiny boxers)

I don't know... because is white and has blue eyes? (Gabriel said)

(I smiled to him) that's right. You are very smart boy... how old are you? (The policeman)

I'm... (Gabriel looked at Jake)

He's almost 4 ... ( I don't like strangers touching my kids ... I just pulled my sleeves down a bit ... - Jake )

Oh wow... you are a big boy... and I see you have a little sister... are you been a good brother? (The policeman)

Yes I am... but can you tell her not to cry a lot... it gets me crazy! (Gabriel said and the policeman chuckled)

( I was just looking at them ... and I rubbed my wrist... and kept pulling my sleeves a bit down... I don't like for people to think I'm a bad father- Jake )

I'll talk to her... but not now.. because she is a baby... and she can't talk so I need her to talk to tell me why is she crying (I smiled and touched his nose and he giggle)

Look daddy. He can stay to take care of us and mommy (Gabriel said)

( I blushed) no Gabriel... that can't happen... ( I chuckled nervously) I'm sorry for that ... ( Jake said now blushing)

It's ok... (I got up and smiled to this guy) well... everything seems ok... (the policeman)

I want my mommy... I called my mommy... did you bring her? (Gabriel)

Oh sweetheart... (I kneel down again) I'm sorry... I just came to see if you were ok... and if you need help some day just call same number and ask for official Daniel... and I'll be here to make sure you are ok... (I smiled)

Ok...can you stay today? (Gabriel)

I can't love... I have somethings to do... you see just like you call me to come check on you... I have to check on others kids ... (I mess his hair and he giggle)

( I just face down a bit ... yeah I know he's doing His job... but I feel bad ... Rachel started crying) I'll be right back... ( I went to Rachel's room and carried her to try to make her calm down- Jake )

What's your name? (The policeman)

Gab... Gabriel... (he said smiling)

Well... Gabriel that's a nice name... you have to be a good boy and listen to your daddy ok? (The policeman)

Ok...(Gabriel said happy and took Daniel's hand to take him to his toys) this is my ball and my fluffy dog... I have this! This... car and my daddy got my a new book and crayons... I did this drawing for my mommy... (he grabbed and show it to Daniel)

Wow look at this beautiful drawing... look the colors... I like it... (Daniel said)

Sit down! (Gabriel said and made him sat down in his bed) I have more drawing for my mommy (Gabriel run to the other side of his room)

( I made Rachel fall asleep again... as I put her to her bed ... I sat down there and I started playing with her hair ... I was crying in silence as I covered my face and kept crying... I have to be strong ... but I feel so alone and weak - Jake )

Look Dani... this are my things for my mommy... I'm going to take it to mommy tomorrow... (Gabriel)

This are nice drawing Gabriel... and where is your mommy? (Daniel said)

She.. is far in this place... and I talk to her... but she can't get out for ice cream... (Gabriel)

Why? (Daniel)

My daddy doesn't let her (Gabriel said and Daniel got in shock)

It's not that I don't let her ... she has ... Alzheimer... ( Jake said now standing by the door)

(I looked at him) oh... (good that he told me or I will making a story a horrible one in my head right now) I'm sorry to hear that...

(Gabriel looked at Jake and smiled) daddy! I showed Dani my drawings (Gabriel)

Oh you did ( I chuckled nervously) and it's ok...( I looked at this officer... and he's really attractive...god! Jake ! Stop! - Jake )

Well... I have to go now.. I'm in call tonight... but it was nice meeting you Gabriel (Daniel said)

Don't leave... I can share my toys... (Gabriel)

I'm sorry buddy... I have to go see other kids.. (I smiled and got up of his bed and looked at this guy pulling his sweater down to cover his boxer... I want to chuckled and I don't know if I'm blushing... but I have to say he is hot) well ... this is my card... (I extended my hand to him with my card) just if you need something...

( to you to come to arrest me ... ... oh my god! Jake ! What The fuck! I just grabbed the card ... uhh... Daniel kozlov ... he's Russian!? Oh god! ) oh... oh ok... ( he's blushing? Why ? ... I accidentally let go of my sweater... god! Someone kill me ! - Jake )

(I smiled and blushed) well... have a good night... (I started walking downstairs) "that guy is hot... god I need to go to more places like this... because every house I go I get to see man almost naked and this beer belly!" (Daniel was saying to himself in Russian or knowing Jake's is half Russian and that he can understand him)

( I just covered my mouth and started laughing while blushing) now lets put you to sleep ... ( Jake said to Gabriel and chuckled)

(I almost fell because I trip... ) "god I'm so tired... I need to sleep" (Daniel said in Russian)

Dani! ( Gabriel screaming going downstairs running) I have to ask you something ( Gabriel said going to Daniel)

Gabriel... what are you doing now ? ( Jake said from upstairs)

(I stopped and looked at him him) sure buddy... what is it? (Daniel said)

What ... what is the ... big thing ... daddy has between his legs ? ( Gabriel asked curious)

Gabriel! ( Jake said embarrassed from upstairs)

What? (I laughed) well... (Daniel kneel down) Gabriel... that's to do pee... like you do pee... he does too..

But ... it looks big ... ( Gabriel said even opening his eyes wide )

Oh my god ... what I great way to embarrass your dad Gabriel ( Jake said embarrassed)

(I chuckled) because daddy is man... but wait till you grow up... now stop seeing daddy's pee... ok? (Daniel said and chuckled)

So... why are you looking at it ? ( Gabriel said confused)

God! Gabriel! ( Jake said even more embarrassed)

(I blushed and looked at Gabriel) I... I was checking that you didn't lie to me... (I said embarrassed) now we better not look at it anymore... (Daniel said blushing and embarrassed)

( I was now red just covering myself ... - Jake )

( Gabriel walked to Jake and lift up his sweater ) but ... I'm ... was ... not lying ( Gabriel)

Ah! Oh my God! Gabriel... don't ! ( Jake pulled his sweater down) god ... I am ... so sorry...

(I blushed and chuckled) it's ok... Gabriel I believe you... now don't look at it anymore... (I said blushing)

God... ( Jake said so embarrassed! )

There was this man... that punish my dad ... and ... make him... cry ... at night...( Gabriel)

What ? ... that... is not ... true... ( Jake said nervous)

Yes it ... is... he ... push.. to the wall... ( Gabriel said trying to explain what Nick did to Jake )

(I looked at this guy) are you getting abuse? (Daniel said serious)

I... I ... ( Jake was scared) I ... was .. but he left ...

One time... I walked ... into... the ... my daddy's room... and this ... man... was on top... of daddy... and daddy was crying... saying " stop! ... ple... please stop! " ... ( Gabriel said and looked at Daniel)

( I got still ... my heart was now pumping fast... why does he need to say things !? He never does! I never thought he saw that ! - Jake )

(I looked at this guy) are you sure he left? (He he hasn't I have to report this kids can be in danger- Daniel)

Yes ... I'm sure he left ... ( i wasn't looking at him) but ... he never hurt my kids ... I didn't let him... ( Jake said feeling embarrassed)

He ... left daddy...today ( Gabriel)

Ok... well Gabriel don't worry because daddy cares about you and your little sister... so this bad man will never come back... and if he does you know you can call me ok? (Daniel)

Ok... and... I don't want my daddy to be ... alone ... can.. you stay ? ( Gabriel looked at Daniel)

Gabriel... no he can't ... ( I chuckled nervously) I'm sorry about that ( Jake said to Daniel)

It's ok... (I said to this guy and then I looked at Gabriel) what if I stay here until you fall asleep... would that work for you? (Daniel smiled)

Yes! ( Gabriel said happy)

( god... this kid ! ... I was just there ... feeling now so awkward and embarrassed- Jake )

Ok... can I carry you to bed? (Daniel said)

Mhmmm! ( Gabriel said and walked to Daniel)

( noooo god! Gabriel! ... I just rubbed my face ... and felt dizzy- Jake )

(I carry him and started walking upstairs) "this baby is a cutie" (Daniel said in Russian)

( god! I don't like strangers touching my kids ! And not even me ! ... I just walked upstairs too... I don't like this! I'm about to have a panic attack! - Jake )

(I put him In bed and covered him with his blanket) now try to sleep... I'll be here until you fall asleep... ok? (I smiled to Gabriel and touched his nose)

Ok ... goodnight ( Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes )

(I smiled and play with his hair)"have sweet dreams... dream with starts and the moon... come to me little start, let's go play this night... until I'm sleep and the day is up" (Daniel sang in Russian)

( I don't know what to think...he's way to friendly with kids ... I just saw Rachel walking to me ) hey princess what are you doing. Up ? ( Jake whispered and carried her )

(I saw he fell asleep and I got up) well.. he is sleeping now.. (I looked at Gabriel's dad and saw this baby girl) aww she is so cute... (Daniel)

Thanks... ( I smiled and Rachel was touching my face and smiling- Jake )

Well... I guess I'm leaving now... I don't want to bother anymore... (Daniel smiled)

It's ok... and I'm sorry for my son calling... ( Jake chuckled)

It's ok... they are kids... my sister has 3 and believe me they call me all the time... (he chuckled)

( I just chuckled) that must be well... ( I chuckled) not sure what the word would be ( Jake )

Adorable and annoying... (Daniel chuckled) well I better leave so you can rest and your kids too... have a wonderful night...

Thanks you too... ( I smiled and he started walking downstairs- Jake )

(I was actually feeling happy...I got to the police car and drove away- Daniel)

( I walked to my room and lay down with Rachel... I covered us with the blanket... I wouldn't feel surprised if I wake up with Gabriel here ... I just fell asleep... I woke up next morning and Gabriel was here already.,, I got ready and also got them ready... I made breakfast for them today to later start driving to the center Kate is in - Jake )

(I was impatient waiting for them... is been a while since I remember them... right now I remember everything...! I was sitting in my bed looking at the window- kate)

( I got to the place and parked the car ... I just took the babies out of the car and started walking inside... we got there and they took me to Kate's room- Jake )

(They opened the door and I saw Jake with my baby's) omg! Jake! (I got up and almost trip as I started laughing) I hit my knee... (Kate said laughing)

Oh god ( I chuckled and went to help her up - Jake )

(I looked at him and touched his face and then looked at my baby's) they are so big now... and looked at you so sexy... (Kate said and her eyes got full of tears)

( I smiled and gave her a kiss ) say hi to them.., Gabriel has been asking for you ( Jake smiled)

(Gabriel was smiling but shy)

Hi sweetie... I missed you... (I took him from Jake's hands to carry him) how are you honey? (I sat down because I feel weak- kate)

Hi... mommy ( Gabriel said shy )

( I was just smiling- Jake )

Hi honey... look at you so big... mommy misses you a lot... (I gave him a kiss and I grabbed Rachel too to hug her) what you have there honey? (Kate said to Gabriel)

I ... I have this drawing I made of us... and ... a ... the cat ... ( Gabriel smiled )

It's beautiful love... (her voice broke) I will have with me always... thanks... (she took a deep breath) I have to talk to daddy... I have some paper and crayons there... can you draw me more things? (Kate said to Gabriel and smiled)

Sure ( Gabriel said happy and went to draw with Rachel)

Is everything ok ? ( Jake )

Love... I missed you... and well.. you know I have not much lucid days... this will last 2 days meaning today and tomorrow and then I'll be back to what I was... I remember every...thing right now... every single thing... and I want to tell you how sorry I am for every...thing... I wish I could change ave... every...thing... so you won't suffer and the kids... after this two days I won't remember a thing... nothing... not them... not you... I don't want you to come back and suffer ... (Kate said with her voice broking and took Jake's hands)

( I got still ... I felt into shock... I even got dizzy I wasn't processing her words ... ) I... I don't get you... what ...( my eyes were getting full of tears) what are you trying to say ? ( my heart started to get into a lot of pain - Jake )

This is the end love... I will be good this two days... I'll pass like 1 or 2 weeks really bad... like bad... and that's it... that's why I don't want you to come until they call you... (I said almost crying... because this weeks I will forget how to clean, how to eat... and at some point I'll forget how to breath and I don't want him to look at me like that- kate)

( I felt into more shock... I felt myself getting full of sadness) but ... I wouldn't care ... I seriously wouldn't... but... I can't leave you like that ... I can't ... ( Jake said with his voice breaking a lot as he started breathing a bit fast and his hands shaking a bit )

I don't want you to remember me like that Jake... I want you to remember me like this... talking normal with you... and having lovely moments... they told me I can go out today and tomorrow... I want to have a nice day with you guys... and Jake... I don't want you to feel bad about anything that you did... I get you and I forgive you... (I smiled and touched his cheek- kate)

( tears started to get out of my eyes ... I felt my heart breaking so much... I was feeling so much pain... I didn't expect this to happen... why does she want me to leave her ... when I love her ... and I wouldn't care if she doesn't remember... I started crying feeling a lot of pain... I felt like dying so much... all of these 6 years to the garbage... my heart was in a lot of pain ... I couldn't stop crying... I just face down... now feeling alone ... all this time I've been fighting to be here with her ... and not leave her alone ... and now... she's the one telling me to go...I can't deal with this pain... I was crying) I'm... I'm sorry for everything I did ...if I did something... please... im sorry... I don't know how to feel... ( i said crying feeling a lot of pain ... I looked at Gabriel and Rachel playing I started crying even more ) what am I going to tell them ? ( Gabriel is going to hate me ... be mad at me... and I can't really deal with that now ... I was in so much pain I felt so dizzy... I just sat down and cover my face crying... I can't ... with this pain- Jake)

(I got close and hugged him) you are my everything... you know that... you are all I wanted in this life... unfortunately this life it wasn't meant to be for me... and Jake love... (I pull away to see his face) I want you to be happy... I want you to find someone to love you as much as I do or even more... you deserve to be happy... I'm sorry for not staying longer... I'm so sorry... I love you with all my heart... and I wish I wouldn't forget about it... but you don't forget I love you... and I want you to be happy... and I know it will be hard for Gabriel because sadly Rachel she won't remember me... but I know Gabriel will understand some day... be strong and he will understand... tell him mommy had to go to a better place where I'm not suffering... but I'll be in his heart always... just like you guys are in mine and in my dreams... because now that I can remember I know I have dreams with you guys... (I smiled) I will love you for ever jake... promise me... that you will find someone to make you happy... (Kate)

( my heart started hurting more with those words... I even started crying even more ) I ... I can't promise that ... ( Jake said crying)

(Tears started getting out of my eyes and touched his cheek) I love you Jake... And I know you will find someone... (I smiled to him) I want you to go to the house with you and the kids... would you take me? (Kate)

Of course I would take you ...( Jake said crying cleaning his tears feeling a lot of pain )

Thanks... (I smiled and gave him a kiss. I wish I could stay like this all my life... I started crying just to feel his lips knowing I will forget them again- kate)

( I just cleaned her tears while kissing her back ... I just pulled away and gave her a kiss on the forehead while letting tears out - Jake )

I love you Jake... and I'm sure you love me back because you are here... after all the mess I have caused... (Kate said and smiled)

( I was just crying cleaning my tears) I love you Kate ... ( Jake said crying )

(I smiled to him... we went to our house that day and I spend those two days with them... I was the most happiest woman ever... until I had to say goodbye... I try to explain to Gabriel that he won't see me anymore because mommy is sick and she is going to a better place to feel and that he can't get mad at his daddy... he cried a lot saying he doesn't understand... and I know he doesn't... after that I got back to the place where o was and I started to forget... even I didn't want to... until one day... everything become dark while I was trying to remember them...i just knew I was missing something and that... I love with all my heart that thing that I was missing...- kate)

(this days have been the most painful when she left ... I knew I couldn't do anything about it .., but it hurts so much... Gabriel is mad at me saying I don't want to take him... and that hurts even more ... every night I cry not wanting to be alone anymore... this pain is killing me inside... and I just can't... I feel more alone ... now at work... I don't even care if people touch me ... I seriously don't ... I've gotten into a seriously bad depression... this is so painful... it's been a year and half since that day... I'm now divorced because Kate filled the paperwork before forgetting... I never knew about that until a week later... now I'm dating this girl named Ana... I guess Im... " happy " ... sometimes she can act weird ... but I guess it's normal... it still hurts ... living in this house... remembering everything I had with Kate ... and yeah I still cry a lot at nights when I'm alone ... I feel stressed still because I don't get that much help with the kids ... I was now just taking a walk... I have to go buy somethings so I left the kids with Ana... Gabriel doesn't like her that much... but I guess he's better... even tho sometimes he asks for Kate ... and the pain comes when I talk about her .., everything is just so different now ...I've been trying to not think about anything so I won't feel pain... but it's useless- Jake )

(I was fixing the closet making some space for my clothes... Jake still has the wedding dress of his ex... which takes a lot of space in the closet! Still I can't throw it away... I was trying to make my things fit... this place is a mess! And trying to Dead with those kids is a torture!- Ana)

Where's ... my daddy? ( Gabriel asked Ana and Rachel was standing next to him )

He is coming back soon kid... (Ana said feeling annoyed)

When? ( Gabriel)

Daddy home ( Rachel)

Stop bothering me! He is coming back soon! Get the hell out of here! (Ana)

( Gabriel started breathing fast and his eyes getting full of tears Rachel started crying)

Oh god! Now you are going to cry! Oh god! (Ana screamed)

I want my daddy! ( Gabriel said almost crying)

(She hit his mouth) don't scream to me ever again! (Ana)

( Gabriel started crying) daddy! I want my daddy! ( he grabbed Rachel's hand and ran to his room to hide inside the closet)

You better not tell you father anything or it will worst for you and that little animal you have for sister! (Ana screamed to Gabriel)

Leave! Alone ! ( Gabriel screamed crying hiding with Rachel who was crying)

Bloody kids! (I kept trying to fix my clothes... I have 6 moths supporting this kids! I can't deal with this anymore!- Ana)

( I was at the store trying to find the things ... god I can't find anything I need ... I just leaned my head on the shelf... feeling tired... god... someone please kill me ... - Jake )

(I saw Jake and my heart started pumping fast, I even feel pain still... I took a deep breath and smiled... ) oh hi... how are you? (James)

( I was falling asleep and I gave a small jump my hair was covering my face ... I just looked a bit up ... and my heart started stopped... earth please open and swallow me! ) hi... and ... I'm... so so ... and you ? ( I was feeling like shite ... I haven't been the same since Kate passed away- Jake )

I'm ok... and how is... Kate? (I said with pain... is still hurt me the way he left me... when he was everything for me since I was 7...- james)

( my eyes got full of tears) she ... actually... got sick... and she passed away... ( my voice broke so I clear my throat - Jake )

Oh... (I feel sad for him) I'm sorry Jake... (there is nothing I can say to calm that kind of pain- James)

It's ok... ( I tried to smile and took a deep breath) she's better now ... ( Jake )

And... did you guys... had kids? (I said in pain... because I heard they did- James)

Yeah... I actually have 2 ... a boy and a girl... ( i said in a lot of pain because Rachel looks like Kate - Jake )

Oh... (pain) that's nice... I mean... kids well you wanted kids... (James said)

Yeah... ( I tried to smiled and just fixed the wrist bands I have to use by force ... my wrist are bad ... - Jake )

(I looked at his bands... and it's weird that now he uses that things... but well... he is many things I didn't thought he was) well... it was nice seeing you Jake... (James said sad )

It was nice seeing you too... ( I said feeling like shite ) I hope you have a nice day..., ( I smiled and at started walking out of the store... just wanting to die ... I just kept walking feeling so ... bad ... I don't even have a normal life ... people are so annoying... just because I'm a model of tattoos... and yeah... with the years my career has grown... I was just walking not wanting to return ... - Jake )

Oh hi! Gabriel's and Rachel's dad... (the policeman man said)

( he still remembers? How !? ) oh hey... ( I smiled and blushed a bit... because last time he was looking at my ... well that ...) it's Jake by the way ...Gabriela and Rachel's is to long ( Jake chuckled)

Hi Jake... nice name (Daniel said and smiled)

Thanks ... ( I just chuckled) I'm guessing... I have to call you officer ( he didn't let me finish what I was about to say - Jake )

You forgot my last name there (he said joking)

It's kozlov ... ( I chuckled- Jake )

I was kidding... call me just Daniel... (I chuckled) "damn he is hot a really handsome man" (Daniel said in Russian)

( I blushed) " thanks for the compliments... " ( Jake said in Russian and he just chuckled while blushing ) Daniel it's a really nice name by the way ...

(I looked at him and blushed like hell) you know Russian? Or just few words? (Daniel said embarrassed)

I'm half Russian... ( Jake chuckled while blushing)

Oh... oh god... well this is embarrassing... (he laughed nervously)

Well... I can fake like I didn't hear anything... like last time ( I chuckled ) how is it going with the beer belly's ( Jake said chuckling)

(I looked at the front and blushed while making this shy smile) same as always... (Daniel said embarrassed)

( I chuckled) I don't think my eyes would be able to handle that ( Jake said chuckling)

(I smiled to him and I can stop blushing) well... you get use to it... (I said and chuckled) god I'm sorry for what I said... (Daniel said embarrassed)

It's ok... at least you didn't say I'm the ugliest thing you have ever seen ... ( Jake said and laughed in a shy way)

(I laughed) well... I guess I have seen worst... (I looked at him while joking)

That was mean ... ( Jake said laughing now shy )

I was kidding... (I smiled to him- Daniel)

I see someone likes to joke a lot ... ( Jake chuckled and smiled )

Oh god... you sounded like my mother right now... (Daniel said laughing h

Oh my god ( Jake said laughing)

(I laughed and looked at him making eye contact... I even blushed even more- Daniel)

"Jake... long time no seen" (nick said in Russian not knowing the policeman is actually Russian)

( I got still and my heart started pumping really fast ) " what do you want nick ... " ( Jake said turning around to see nick )

"I just saw and I thought "how nice to see that bitch" " (Nick said in Russian)

( I got still and felt so much pain ... I even felt like crying... and this fucking depression isn't helping ! ) " Just fuck off Nick ... " ( Jake said in Russian)

"Why would I? I know how much you like me to fuck you" (nick said in Russian)

(I was just listening to this fucker... waiting a moment for him to say something enough to get him arrest- Daniel)

( my heart is getting in so much pain right now ... I started remembering everything he did to me ... because I was so weak I couldn't stop him.,.. ) " I don't know what you are talking about... just keep on dreaming with your stupid fantasy... " ( Jake said in Russian trying to be strong and not break down)

(This is stupid guy is saying a lot of shite and I'm recording him- Daniel)

"You don't know? You do know... and I know you like it... as much as I did... " (nick said in Russian)

( I was getting a bit pale feeling so ... weak ... less then half of the time I let him fuck me ... just so he won't hit me ... ) " Nick...just stop.., both of us know ... how things were ... so just stop... " ( Jake said in Russian with his hands shaking a bit )

"I want to rape you like I did that time... and wait for your kid to grow... damn he is going to be so damn sexy... " (nick said in Russian)

( I got still and felt into a serious shock... I started breathing fast... my heart is about to explode) " you fucker! You aren't going any near my kid ... you motherfucking rapist " ( Jake said in Russian mad trying to hold himself from hitting Nick )

Well I just heard enough... you are under arrest... (I got close to this guy who was in shock and put the handcuffs) you have the right to remind silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" (Daniel said to Nick and started walking to his police car)

( I was actually in shock... my heart was still pumping fast .., I just took a deep breath and sat down on the bench... I even got dizzy with the last thing he said ... I saw to the side and saw his group of friends... my heart started pumping even way faster than before I even got pale ... I looked at Daniel and then the guys ... I got up and walked away... trying to calm down... I just kept walking and took a cab to go home - Jake )

(I was with this stupid kids! Trying to make them stay calm!) stay calm or I'll hit you so bad! That you will be in bed for ever! (Ana screamed to Gabriel)

I want my daddy! Leave! Go! ( Gabriel screamed crying)

( I got to the house and just opened the door and walked inside and closed to the door... almost slamming it - Jake )

(I heard Jake coming to the house) if you tell him something... I'll hit your sister and then you... (she whisper to Gabriel and walked to the living room) hi Jake... did you got the things? Well... I can see you didn't (she chuckled)

( I chuckled ) I'm sorry... I just couldn't find anything... ( I walked to her and gave her a kiss then I walked to the sofa with her - Jake )

Daddy! ( Gabriel and Rachel said happy and ran to him)

Hi! ( Jake kneel down and hugged them both )

Daddy... I missed you... (Gabriel said shy)

(I looked at this mini fucker like saying "you better shut your mouth" so he won't say anything- Ana)

I missed you too ... ( Jake smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

I want ... one... ( Rachel said shy )

( I chuckled in a sweet way and gave her a kiss on the forehead) and what did you guys do ? ( Jake asked smiled )

(I looked at Rachel and then Ana) we play daddy... (Gabriel lie so she won't hit them)

They are angels... (Ana faked a smile)

That sounds interesting ( I chuckled and Carried them both to later sit on the sofa) I'm glad to hear they behave well... ( Jake started playing with them )

I... want to ... go .. park ( Rachel)

To the park? ... we can go tomorrow... how does that sound ( Jake smiled )

Well... I ordered food and it's here now... I just have to serve it... let's go sit down... (Ana said and walked to the kitchen to serve the food in plates)

Lets go... ( i said to Gabriel and Rachel, we all walked to the kitchen and I started sitting Rachel on her chair - Jake )

Can I sit next to you daddy? (I don't want to sit next Ana)

Sure ... ( I smiled and he sat in the chair next to me , I was helping Ana serve the food - Jake )

Well it does smell delicious (Ana said and a knock in the door)

Yes it does ( I smiled and went to open the door - Jake )

Hello hottie (Dani said when she saw Jake)

( I looked at her ) what the fuck !? ( I laughed and smiled ) Dani what are you doing here ? ( Jake said happy)

I came to to have sex under a tree... (she joked)

Yeah sure ... I would believe you even tho if it wasn't a joke ... ( I chuckled and we hugged) I'm glad to see you again ( Jake said smiling)

(I was hugging him as I chuckled) I'm happy to see you too... even more now that I see how handsome you got to be... god boy... look at you... (she pulled away and looked at him to but her lip) god you got down from the sky... if you know what I mean... (Dani)

( I chuckled) and someone got more hot than ever ... ( Jake said in a funny tone ) come in... and how did you knew I live here now ? ( Jake )

I have my contacts... (she chuckled and got inside with a suitcase and a book bag) you house is beautiful... (Dani)

( I chuckled and closed the door ...I know she probably wants to stay) thanks ... ( I smiled- Jake )

And... how are the kids? (Dani said looking around and she got a-bit down to see a figure in a table. Showing her butt) this thing is ugly not offense... (Dani said looking at this white dog? Figure)

( I blushed while looking at her butt ... god ... I just walked almost next to her ) I didn't buy that ... ( Jake )

Yeah... you better not... it's ugly... (I looked up to see his face- Dani)

Yeah ... ( I looked sideways to the kitchen) it really is ( Jake whispered)

Why are you whispering? It's not a lie it's so bloody ugly (I got up correctly looking at him- Dani)

Because my... ( I rolled my eyes ) girlfriend bought it ... with my money and I hate that ... ( Jake )

Mmm... well... what can I say... (I looked at his lips and touch them) soft like always... it's sad that I can't taste them... (flirty smile- Dani)

( I was giving her a flirty) I would to taste yours too... ( I did a flirty smirk- Jake )

Later... you can crawl... (she chuckled in a sensual way)

Jake!? Who was it!? (Ana)

( I smirked not letting Ana see ... then I looked at her ) this is my ... Really good friend.. Dani ... ( I smiled , but we couldn't resist laugh - Jake )

(I looked at Jake and then this girl with a mini skirt, tall socks and this black shirt with a long! V cut... then suit cases) is she staying? (Ana)

Yeah... hi! Nice to meet you too... "perra/bitch" (Dani said)

" calmate / calm down " ( I looked at her and smiled then I looked at Ana ) and yes ... she is staying ... ( Jake said trying not to sound happy)

Oh and she speaks another language too... nice... now I won't be able to understand... well.. ok... food is ready... there is food for her too... (Ana)

"Que gruñona.../she is grumpy" thanks I'm hungry so I can eat your plate too... (Dani said and Ana looked at her with jealousy and mad)

( I chuckled... and looked at Dani... god she's crazy ) " Ella no sabe come moverse/ she doesn't know how to move " ( Jake just said that smiling ) well let's go eat ...

"Se nota... se ve dura/ I can see it... she looks hard" (I chuckled and we got to the table) omg! Look at this cuties! Lovely kids! Come here Gabriel! (Dani said and got close to Rachel to give her a kiss in her head)

( Rachel just giggled)

( I was looking at them and smiled and Ana got close to me in a very weird way ... I just saw Gabriel running to Dani - Jake )

What a big guy! Omg! You are so heavy I'm about to fall! (She fake she was falling)

(I got close to Jake) when is she leaving? (Ana)

( I just chuckled then I looked at Ana ) I don't yet ... but I'm sure she won't stay for that long ... ( Jake )

Noo! Don't fall! ( Gabriel said scared and laughing nervously)

( Rachel was hugging Dani by the waist because she was next to her chair )

Ahh! I'm falling Gabriel (she said laughing and grabbed Rachel hand to fall not hard to the floor with Gabriel in top of her to fake dead.. Rachel was laughing... she wasn't moving... while her skirt got up to show her transparent underwear)

Oh god... this girl doesn't have manners... (Ana whispered to Jake)

( I just laughed) she's just playing around... ( Jake )

Hey... wake up... wake up... wake up... ( Gabriel started breathing fast ) daddy! She's not waking up! ( Gabriel started crying)

( Rachel started breathing fast being scared)

(I was trying hard not to move and not laugh- Dani)

(I sighed looking at them... I hate those kids and now her... playing around with them!- Ana)

( I walked to Gabriel) you don't have to cry ... ( Jake said and chuckled)

But she's not waking up! ( Gabriel said crying)

( I just started laughing and even fell to the floor sitting down laughing - Jake )

(I moved one finger... I was holding hard my feeling of laughing...- Dani)

Can she cover! (Ana said mad)

(Bitch!- Dani)

( I just got close to Dani and pulled her skirt down to cover her underwear and then got up while laughing- Jake )

Please! Wake up! I'll share my toys ( Gabriel said crying and you could hear Rachel also crying... and Jake walking to the living room laughing hard )

(I opened my brown colored eye and looked at Gabriel then I closed- Dani)

This is so stupid (Ana whispered)

Ahhh! ( Gabriel screamed scared and ran to the living room screaming scared)

( I started laughing even more ... when I saw Gabriel running to me - Jake )

Daddy! ( Gabriel was crying) I did ... pee pee on top of her ( Gabriel said crying)

( I started laughing so hard even my stomach hurts) let's go take you a shower.., ( I saw Rachel running to me and I carried her - Jake )

Omg! (I said laughing from the kitchen and got up to the living room) I bought a new perfume... (Dani said laughing)

That's nasty... (Ana)

( I started laughing even more ) come on... you can take a shower... ( i said laughing and started walking upstairs with Gabriel and Rachel - Jake )

Jake I have to go get something things at the agency... I'll be back in a few hours I would like to also check some pictures... (Ana said)

(I looked at her... there is something about her I don't like... and I can't know what it is... but I'll find out- Dani)

Oh ... oh ok... ( I looked at Ana and walked to her ) well... take care ... ( I smiled and gave her a kiss and she grabbed my face with her hands - Jake )

(I started kissing him to show that girl Jake is mine...or kind of is... I pulled away and smiled ) see you later... (she walked out of the house and closed the door)

That kiss was nasty... (Dani said)

I know ... ( Jake did a noise wanting to throw up ) god ... ( Rachel was giggling)

Why Jake? Why her!? (I said laughing and got close to carry Gabriel) want to shower with me Gabriel?

Mhmm( Gabriel)

She wouldn't stop begging..., ( jake said almost running upstairs and went to the bathroom to wash his mouth )

(I walked upstairs to Gabriel's room and took his clothes off in the bathroom and I did mine too... I filled the tub with water and bubbles... I put Gabriel inside then I got inside with him as I stared washing his hair- Dani)

( I went to take off Rachel's clothes in her room and she started running where Dani and Gabriel were - Jake )

Oh hi! I thought your daddy was showing you... (I got out to walk to the door where she was standing and I carry her) you are a beautiful girl... (Dani said and looked at Gabriel) and you so handsome

Why do you always have to run away Rachel! ( Jake said walking to the bathroom rubbing his face )

What ... is that ? ( Gabriel pointed to Dani's boob )

( Rachel just hugged Dani and then started wanting to get down)

(I chuckled and put Rachel in the tub with me and Gabriel) what is what Gabriel? (Dani said sitting down in the tub)

That ( Gabriel kept pointing at her boob )

( I just laughed when I saw to what Gabriel was pointing at - Jake )

Oh (I laughed) well... Gabriel... that is.. (I looked at Jake) help me here daddy... (Dani)

I don't know how to explain that to him... ( Jake laughed nervously and Rachel threw water at him )

Well... Gabriel... this... (what can I say!) is for baby's... when they are hungry they can eat here... (what am I supposed to say) so yeah... (Dani laughed nervously)

( I just started laughing ) but you like them for something else ( jake said flirty but started laughing)

Ohhhhhhh ... ( Gabriel)

God Jake... there are kids here! (Dani blushed and laughed)

They don't get it ( Jake said laughing)

I want some food... ( Gabriel said looking at Dani's boobs )

What !? ( Jake started laughing even more he even fell the floor )

Omg no! Gabriel... this is just for baby's... (I said laughing and I felt Rachel's hand touching my boob) omg! I feel rape now! (I was saying and laughing)

( I started laughing even more and Rachel sneezed) oh god ... ( I walked to them laughing and just washed Rachel's hair in a different side ... the tub was big - Jake )

(I was smiling and helping Jake with Gabriel then I got out of the tub to get his towel) where is his towel Jake?

It's hanging by the door... ( Jake said already drying Rachel)

(I got the towel and got back to Gabriel took him out and started drying him... then I grabbed a towel to cover myself... and took Gabriel to his room and put his pajamas on and lay him down in bed) goodnight sweetie... (I gave him a kiss in his head and smiled)

Goodnight ( Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes )

Goodnight Gabriel ( Jake smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

Goodnight daddy ( Gabriel fell asleep)

( I walked to the Rachel's room and she was sleeping I walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead...I walked to my bathroom and took a shower... and got out ... I just put boxers and a sweater- Jake )

Jake... can you help me get my suitcase upstairs so I can change? (Dani said)

Sure ... ( I walked downstairs and grabbed her suitcase) did you put a dead body in here ? ( Jake said laughing walking upstairs)

I had to... I'm running from the police... want to help me to hid him? (Dani said)

Sure thing ! ( Jake said laughing and walked to the guest room with Dani)

(He place my suitcase in the floor and I kneel down to open it) I bought you something... (Dani said getting in crawling position to take the thing out)

You did ? ( I blushed because she looked hot - Jake )

(I took out a bag and looked up to see him) this bag... is for you... (I extended my hand to him and sit down in my legs- Dani)

( I was half laying down on the bed when she gave me the bag ) Thanks... you didn't have to ... ( Jake smiled and opened the bag , it was a wood decoration of the important places of Barcelona)

And also chocolates... I know you like them... (I took of my towel to put my "pajama" that is just a mini shirt and this bottom underwear lizards of many colors some yellow others red and the green ones)

Thank you ... I really like it ( Jake said smiling looking at the mini figure )

You love her Jake? (Dani got close to him extending between his legs)

( I blushed) no.. I don't ... I honestly feel a bit annoyed of her ... she acts weird ( Jake said looking at her )

Kind of... or today she was just marking territory... (Dani said and bit her lip)

Yeah... I guess she was ... " marking territory " .., ( Jake looked at her making eye contact )

Well... and did it work? (Dani rubbed her leg on Jake's leg)

No... I don't think so ... ( Jake bit his lip )

So you are not a forbidden thing... because I like forbidden things(Dani said in a flirty way)

Then... it may depend on the way you see things ... ( Jake said in a sensual voice )

Well... explain that to me... because I'm to dump I don't get it... (flirty voice- Dani)

It depends on how you want to see it ... wether if you see what she did ... was make me forbidden... or not ... you can count it ... as you want ... so I can be forbidden... if you see it that way ... (Jake smirked)

I guess then you are... (I started moving in a sensual way to get down by rubbing his legs slowly)

( I bit my lip and kept looking at her getting down... she's is one of the girls that excites me more - Jake )

(I was making eye contact, I moved my face to his right leg and started licking it making my way up to his manhood and bit it not hard over his underwear- Dani)

Ah! ( I moaned and my breathing was changing little by little into an excited one - Jake )

(I let my hand inside his sweater to touch his abdomen and chest while my other hand makes it's way inside his boxers to grab his manhood and move my hand) take this beautiful sweater off you... (Dani said in a sensual voice)

( I started moaning as I was looking at her ... I smirked and took off my sweater) god ... ( I moaned) you are so ... hot ... ( Jake )

I am... (she joked and licked his V line )

( I face to the ceiling and let out a moan while chuckling... I don't know why every time I'm really excited I just chuckled- Jake )

(I pulled his boxers down and licked his manhood making him moan still moving my hand then slowly I put it inside my mouth and started moving my head and tongue... Jake is other thing I like the way he reacts when he is all excited- Dani)

Holy... fuck ( I moaned and looked to the ceiling moaning and my hips lift up a bit ... god she was driving me crazy I looked at her while I kept moaning... I just put my hand on her head ... just to feel how she moves - Jake )

(I was now doing faster movements, god it looks like he's been having a bad sex all this months... I rubbed my hands on his leg and the to his butt back to his legs and opened them slowly, my hand making it way to his butt and slowly I let one finger inside him to move my hand with slow movements- Dani)

( I moaned loud, I even blushed... it's been a long time since I even felt pleasure from there... I just lay back down and my head tilted back when she started going faster... I was breathing fast I chuckled again feeling so excited- Jake )

(I kept doing same thing I was doing now letting 3 fingers inside him to fake a bigger dick and make him feel more my hand doing fast movements and also my head on his manhood I was sucking him and moving my tongue... he was moaning loud in pleasure and that what I like about him that he doesn't hide what he is feeling... I'm getting excited just to hear him and look at him how he is acting right now- Dani)

Ah! ( I moaned and even grabbed the covers hard feeling a lot of pleasure... I blushed when she put my feet on the bed... I moaned loud even my back arched... its been a long time since someone has does this to me .., and god ... I'm feeling a lot because having sex with Ana is horrible... she starts saying " ohhh ahhh jake! Mmmm! Haaa aaaahhh ! Hard! Fast ! Slowly! Fast! Make me ! Scream! " ... yeah that's a real big torture- Jake )

(I moved everything faster than I was until I made him finish in my mouth I pull away and licked my lips still moving my other hand Inside him to later slowly take my fingers out as a smirk showed in my face and licked my lips again to removed any rest of his pleasure on them- Dani)

God ... you are so hot ... ( i said in a deep voice as I sat down and carried her so she can be sitting on top of me ... while I was rubbing her body... looking at her ... we just started kissing- Jake )

(I kept kissing him making the kiss Intense because I'm so horny right now that I just want him to make me yours, to lay me in this bloody bed and do hard to me... my hands rubbing his chest and abdomen to later get again to his manhood and started rubbing it to get him hard again- Dani)

( I started letting soft moans out between the kiss ... I took off her shirt ... and started touching her boobs and my other hand made its way to her mini short... I started touching her until I let my fingers inside her and she moaned I even saw she got goosebumps... with my other hand I grabbed her by the waist and turned us around taking off what's left of her pajama- Jake )

God... (I moan feeling his fingers inside me and my skin getting a lot of goosebumps is been a long time since I had sex! I was so bloody horny and he is the best to take this feeling away - Dani)

( I smirked while I see her naked ... I grabbed her hip with one hand moving it up rubbing my hand on her body... I made my was to her boob and pressed it ... I slowly started kissing and biting her neck making my way to her boob as I bite them not to hard even licking them making her moan louder... I opened her legs and slowly I let my fingers out... I made my way down to her gine ... I started licking and sucking her - Jake )

Oh god... Jake... be careful I'm virgin again... (she-moan and joke because she has 8 months without sex)

( I chuckled and let my tounge inside her while rubbing my hands on all of her body... pressing her legs and waist - Jake )

God... Jake... (my hips lift up and closed my eyes... even grabbed the covers in pleasure... my skin again getting goosebumps all over while his hands are touching my whole body- Dani)

( I kept doing the same thing while touching her body in a sensual way ... I made her have an orgasm... and I pulled away licking my lips to later bite them... I grabbed her hips and lift her a bit up from the bed knowing she likes crazy things... I slowly let my manhood inside and started doing slow movements to make her even more excited- Jake )

(My breathing was now fast... I was feeling a lot more! Because I haven't had sex in months! He started moving faster as I was moaning loud and getting so excited that he was moaning too... I was sweating and my body moving with him... I was looking at his face because he is sexy) god you are so hot... (Dani moan and place her hand on Jake's chest and back)

( I smirked) you are sexy ... ( I moaned and place my hands on her butt as I moved them under her back and lift her up so she could now be sitting down as I was no faster than before making hard movements, to make us moan even louder than before- Jake )

(I hide my head on his shoulder and even bit it no had... I was moaning loud my body was feeling a lot... and I was getting crazy with the feeling I grabbed his hair and pull it not that hard as I made him look at me and kissed him and bit her lips not hard- Dani)

( A lot of hours passed until I finally finished and she had like 5 orgasms or more :.. I lost count... I grabbed her by the waist to pull her out slowly and also lifting her up... I slowly lay her in bed while touching her body) I hope ... you enjoyed it ... ( I know she did ... she screamed in pleasure many times ... I leaned closer to kiss her - Jake )

(I kissed him and chuckled) thanks really... I was missing good sex... it's been months since I had sex... (Dani said and looked at him)

( I chuckled) same here ... ( Jake said looking at her )

You lier... you had sex with this lovely girlfriend you have... (Dani chuckled)

I don't think ... that's count as sex ... she's so annoying... ( Jake chuckled)

(I laughed) god Jake.. well that is better than nothing... I had 8 months without anything... just like a virgin.. (Dani laughed)

( I laughed) poor of you ... ( Jake said laughing)

Yeah... I was dying slowly... (I looked at Jake)

I feel bad for that ... ( I looked at her )

Mean... you are so mean... (I Smiled) when was your first time? (Dani)

When ... I was 15 ... my ex boyfriend would always actually be trying to fuck me ... and I was honestly at that time I was half innocent from my mind ... and ... he was always trying and trying... I mean ... I started the touching him... then one day... he left me all naked in bed ... without me even processing what he was doing... before all of that I would always asked him " what are you doing !? " when he started pulling my pants down..., until one day I let him get me all naked ... and he did as well... and well ... that was the first time how it started... ( I laughed nervously) god... that guy made me like a whore ... ( we started laughing - Jake )

(I laughed) you are kind of a whore... but a sexy one jake...but also look at yourself (I sat down looking at him) you are a good man and a good dad... I bet you never imagine that you will be this amazing man that you become... (I smiled) and I'm proud of you... (Dani said happy)

( I smiled ) thanks Dani... but...I think I am a whore ... I've been with 12 people... that I can remember ( Jake chuckled nervously)

That's just a number... doesn't matter Jake... what matter is what you have inside... and I wish that we could work things when we tried... sadly it didn't... (Dani smiled and touched his cheek)

( I smiled) I know ... I know ... ( i touched her hand that was on my cheek- Jake )

I really like you... and I want you to be happy... (Dani)

Thanks... and I also want you to be happy... ( Jake smiled )

I'll stay single better... my last boyfriend... he was a mess (I sighed sad)

Who was your last boyfriend? ( I looked at her )

Well obviously you don't know him... but he was mean to me.. and ... you see this cut in my leg... (she show him the scar) he hit me... he used to hit me every day... we were living together... (Dani)

Oh god ... I feel ... god... why would anyone do that ... reminds me of Nick... god ... why didn't you tell me ? ( Jake )

Because I was scared that if he finds out he would hit me worst... and yeah he was just like Nick... (Dani sighed)

I'm really sorry... to hear all that ... I saw nick today... ( Jake said feeling still hurt for everything)

You did? God... did he do something to you? (Dani said worry)

No... I feel relief... I was talking to a police man... that one that I told you Gabriel called last time... but ... he said he wanted to ... ( my eyes got full of tears) rape me again... like that time he got mad because we were talking by phone ... I'm sorry you had to hear all that ... but it wasn't the first time he forces me ... but ... the last time ... was really bad ... ( Jake said knowing she would ask what happened)

That he wanted to what! Mother fucker! Oh god! That guy gets me so ugh!(I took a deep breath) and don't worry about it... also what happened last time? (Dani)

Well... he came here ... after dinner... I had already put the kids to sleep... so I was in the kitchen fixing everything and cleaning ... like I always do ... when I turned off all the lights to just go watch something on the tv ... I was falling asleep when I felt someone kissing me ... I saw it was nick and started pushing him away... he kept saying " you are going to be my bitch when I want to "... i knew he was going to try to force me ... I kept trying to push him... he hit me so bad I couldn't move that much... he started taking off my clothes while I was sobbing telling him to please stop... he covered my mouth ... and he ... let something inside me ... I didn't know what it was ... I can only say it hurt so much it left me without breath... he was recording me ... he .. started almost choking me ... leaving me so weak ... I almost fainted... he ripped off my shirt leaving me naked ... he forced me to blow him... while he finished inside my mouth.., and he kept moving me ... he threw me to the floor and dragged me upstairs... tie me up to the bed and started fucking me... so hard ... I was screaming in pain... ( I was crying in silence) I remember the next day... I couldn't even open my legs ... it hurt when I would sit down... he left my body full of bruises... we went out ... and I remember he grabbed my hand ... I didn't know what to do ... but .. he just pulled me to this ... place... and fucked me there ... I couldn't even move ... he just left me thrown there ... someone found me ... and took me home ... he .. he has raped me ... several times a lot of times... but yet ... I still acted like if I was this happy person... and I feel so glad they arrested him... I wish I could honestly kill him... I just fucking feel so much anger and pain... even sadness... I don't know how to deal ... with all of this ... he even left me marks...( I took off my wrist bands... I had marks that he tied me up really hard ... and the cuts .. some of them he did it ... ) It's painful to deal with that .,. And to let my kids see how much he tortured me ... it's sad ... it's really sad ( Jake said now crying and covering his face )

(I looked at him and hugged him I don't care that we are naked I just want to let him know I'm here for him... since Kate got sick his life has been so horrible and he was alone... we did try to date and I tried hard to keep things working... and I know he also did but it just didn't work... and all I can do know is been here for him... even if is not going to be so long...) don't cry jake... you are better now that he is in jail... I love you (I said in a friendly way) and I'm here for you if you need me and if you need to get away from here my house in Spain is open for you and your baby's (Dani said almost crying knowing he is suffering a lot)

( I hugged her back while crying) I don't understand... what I ever did wrong to deserve all this...( I started sobbing) why when I thought my life was going to be ok... it got turned into hell... being raped all the time...Kate dying... taking care of my children alone ... I am a horrible person... I have cheated on Kate ... because I was stressed... and that person said he loved me and Gabriel... he fucking broke me ... when he called me just his friend... after that I tried it again with Kate ..., knowing she would forget me soon... she didn't recognize me when I wen to visit her she only recognized the kids ... and with me it was sometimes ... I felt like dying alive ... but I kept going even tho I wanted to die ... I tried my best ... to be ok... with them... ( I was sobbing so bad ) Thank you for being here for me ... I really thank you ... I ... I was so alone ... and you just made my day by showing up... thank you ..,. ( Jake said sobbing)

(I started crying hearing him like this) you are not a bar person love... life is unfair... but soon you will be so happy that you will see to the past and smile because it made of you this great person that you are right now and the amazing one that you will become... (Dani said crying)

( I started sobbing so bad ) I ... never wanted to be alone ... because I was before ... and that is horrible... nobody ever ... ever has taken their time to come ask me how i was doing ... everyone just left me ... the day of Kate's funeral... her parents were blaming me ... they made me feel so horrible... ( I was sobbing so but so bad ) Thank you Dani ... for ... always listening to me ... thank you for not leaving me alone even tho it was by distance... thank you ... ( Jake said sobbing)

Don't thank me... if at that moment I could of take a plane to come here you know I would of do it... but I had problems at that moment... and I couldn't get out of the country... but I'm here now I'm ever you need jake... I'm here... (I said crying and playing with his hair... )

( I was just hugging her ) for the first time ... I don't feel alone ... ( Jake said sobbing) thank you for everything ...

I love you Jake... and since I met you... I knew you were and you are a great person... and got (she joked crying)

(I laughed sobbing ) love you too... thanks for making me laugh right now ... you are a wonderful person... you really are ... ( Jake )

Thanks but you forgot sexy... (Dani joked)

Yeah ... I totally forgot sexy ( Jake )

Thanks now that's better... (I chuckled)

( I chuckled and cleaned my tears) god ... you are something else ( I chuckled)

I know hot... (Dani)

( I just laughed a bit ) you can say that ( Jake )

(I pulled away and I saw his face and eyes) if I was a man I would totally fuck you... look at you even when you cry you are so hot... (Dani said trying to make him feel better and not cry anymore)

( I laughed) I look like a freaking tomato... probably all red ... ( Jake )

Tomatoes are sexy... (Dani chuckled)

( I chuckled) yeah sure ... ( Jake said chuckling)

(I laughed) we better change before your grumpy gets back... (Dani said)

Yeah we should change ... ( Jake chuckled and they got up and started putting their clothes)

Wow... now I'm tired... (I chuckled) it's been a long time since I felt this way

Same ... I'm sleepy ( Jake chuckled)

(I smile and looked at him) I bet you are... god rest... (I walked to him and gave him a kiss on his lips) have sweet dreams dear... (I smiled and touched his cheek)

Sweet dreams..: ( I smiled and gave her kiss to later walk to my room and lay down feeling a bit tired - Jake )

(I was happy to see him... I lay down in the bed and fell asleep super fast but before that I took off my clothes again so I can sleep naked- Dani)

( I woke up next morning because I felt something almost on top of me... I opened one eye and it was Ana ... god! I tried to move but she hugged me weird - Jake )

Where are you going? Make breakfast? (Ana said half sleep)

( now i have to make breakfast like always! ) yeah... sure ...: ( Jake said sleepy )

Thanks! I'll wake up the girl and the kids... (Ana said half sleep)

Don't ... go into her room... she sleeps naked... ( Jake got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom)

(I woke up fast and sat down) how do you know? (Ana)

She told me ... ( Jake said really sleepy)

Yeah sure... (I sighed and got up to the bathroom to wash my mouth- Ana)

( I was washing my teeth... and she got next to me ... I finished washing my teeth and went downstairs to cook something- Jake )

(I finished washing my teeth and walked to the monster room) Gabriel wake up now... (Ana said)

Mmm... sleepy ( Gabriel said covering with his blanket)

Move now you monster and go to the bathroom to get ready! (Ana said mad but not to loud so Jake won't hear)

(I was by Gabriel's door and I heard what that bitch said and I nodded and walked downstairs just wearing a shirt that says sex and let my belly to show and my black sexy underwear- Dani)

( Gabriel got up and went to the bathroom doing a noise like he wanted to cry )

( I was downstairs cooking breakfast... feeling sleepy... I haven't been sleeping well this weeks ... - Jake )

Hey love good morning... where is Rachel? (Dani said)

Good morning love ( Jake said sleepy) and she's upstairs in her room...

I'll go for her... (I said walking to him gave him a kiss on his cheek because the bitch is here and then I walked upstairs... passing by Gabriel's room I stopped to hear this bitch- Dani)

Put your bloody clothes now! (Ana said mad still not loud so Jake won't hear her)

I... I need help... ( Gabriel said almost crying)

You don't need help! Are you retarded? (Anna said still same way)

(I feel like my blood was burning! God I want to hit her so bad!- Dani)

(Gabriel started crying) I want my daddy...

Shut the hell up or I'll hit your bloody mouth! (Ana)

I want my daddy ... ( Gabriel said crying and started rubbing his chest )

(Bloody bitch!) Jake! I'll be downstairs in a sec! I'm going to take the kids first! (I screamed so the bitch can know I'm close)

Dani... ( Gabriel said crying and tried to go to her )

Ok! Just don't take long! The breakfast is ready! ( Jake )

Stop crying! Or I'll hit you... (Ana whispered)

(I started walking and got into Gabriel's room) good morning sweetie... you are changing? (Dani said smiling to Gabriel then looked at Ana with hate face)

Mhmm... but... I need help ... ( Gabriel said cleaning his tears )

Let me help you then... come here... (I extended my arms) bring your clothes... (Dani)

( Gabriel grabbed his clothes and brought them to Dani ) here... ( Gabriel smiled )

Thanks cutie... (I carry him and with my other hand grabbed his clothes he was naked and I was feeling bad for him... I swear that this bitch treat them bad... I walked to Rachel's room and started dressing Gabriel- Dani)

(I walked downstairs) Jake... that bitch has to go now! (Ana said mad )

What !? Why ? ( Jake said shocked)

I was trying to teach Gabriel how to change alone and she got into the room and took him to the other room to change him... I don't like that she is almost naked around the house!(Ana)

That's what she always wear ! I can't tell her what to wear and what not ! ( Jake )

What about that she didn't let me teach Gabriel how to dress!?(Ana)

He still needs help! It's just help! For now! ( Jake )

God Jake! He is almost 6 he can dress alone! (Ana)

He still needs help! What part of help can't you understand!? ( Jake said getting mad )

Fine... whatever I'm not trying to help you with your kids anymore... I know I'm not the bloody mother... I shouldn't be trying to do anything... (She fake feel offended and hurt)

Really!? Now you are coming and saying things like that !? ... ( I rolled my eyes) you know what... whatever! ( Jake said mad and started walking upstairs)

I'm leaving for the day Jake... (I walked to the living room and slammed the door... I have clothes in my office so I'll change there- Ana)

Ugh! You ! ( Jake did a sound like being stressed)

(I was changing still Gabriel's is hard to dress a baby) come here Gabriel... just the socks and we are done... (Dani said running around the room and Rachel was giggling)

Noo ( Gabriel said laughing and running)

( I just sat by the stairs rubbing my face ... I need a break! God! - Jake )

Gabriel I'm 29... I can't run anymore like this... (I said and let myself fell to the floor faking I was dead- Dani)

What !? Noooo! Wake up ! Wake up ( he ran to her and started trying to wake her up ... he started breathing fast as he started crying also Rachel started crying)

Ahhh! (I screamed to scared Gabriel) now I'm going to eat you! (Dani)

Nooo! ( Gabriel screamed scared and started crying even more as he ran and fell to the floor)

God! Gabriel honey... (I ran to him) I was playing love... (Dani said and hugged him)

( Gabriel was just crying and also hugging her back )

I'm sorry... I'm sorry... daddy! I need help here! (Dani said worry)

( I went to the room) what happened!? ( Jake )

Daddy! ( Gabriel screamed crying and he went to him running)

( I carried Gabriel) don't cry ... shh ... don't cry ( Jake said calming Gabriel down)

I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make him cry Jake... I was playing and he got scared... (Dani said worry)

It's ok... ( I chuckled and Gabriel calmed down hugging me tight - Jake )

(I looked at him and sighed) I was mean... god... im sorry.. (I chuckled)

It's ok... he gets scared easily ( Jake chuckled)

(I smiled... I wish that things between us could have been different and work out... well destiny is complicated... ) he called me last night like 3 am... (Dani said)

What did he say ? ( Jake )

He wants me to get back with him... (Dani said and got close to Rachel to get her out her crib and started changing her clothes)

Yeah right ... so he can keep treating you bad ... , what did you say ? ( Jake )

(I kept in silence... changing Rachel- Dani)

You seriously? Accepted ... ( Jake )

I didn't... but... (I looked at him) I'm confused Jake... he told me he is going to change... (Dani)

That's what nick told me ... and he ended up keep on raping me ... and hitting me ... ( Jake)

(I sighed and finished changing Rachel) so you think... he lie? (I looked at him again)

People like that ... it's hard for people like that to Change ... just don't accept:.. just don't ( Jake )

(I sighed and sat down in this couch) your re right... now I feel stupid for even thinking about giving him a chance(Dani said sad)

Don't feel like that ... I know it can be hard ... but don't think of yourself like that ... you deserve better and not a bastard like him... ( Jake )

Jake... I would recommend you to put some cameras... you know that you leave the kid here alone... and I heard Ana treating Gabriel bad... or ask him... (Dani)

(That day passed Dani and I kept talking... I went out to buy cameras to put all over the house ... Ana came back that day ... and it wasn't the same ... after a week Dani left and I felt so alone ... I decided to check on the cameras and saw how Ana would hit them... I started crying so bad that days ... when I was going to go tell her to leave...and to my surprise when I got to the house ... another guy was fucking her in my bed ... that seriously hurt me and felt so disrespected... 2 years passed and I was still single ... I even quit my dancing job and now just work as model with my kids ... I decided to move houses ... for a fresh start... with a lot of coincidence... Daniel the officer... he lived next to us ... we started talking a lot ... and I honestly felt happy... he was really nice with the kids ... really sweet... the kids love him... but when I started feeling love after time ... I was so scared ... terrified... to suffer again... even the first time we were together I cried... saying how scared how I was ... I remember he hugged me ... and say not to be scared... that he would never hurt me ... instead he'll always be there for me ... I was crying with his words ... he even said he loved me... I felt alive again... the most beautiful feeling I had forgotten... we started having a relationship... and he made me and my kids so happy... years passed and Gabriel, and Rachel grow up...they still ask about Kate ... but now ... I remember her as my first true love ... after time I realized what Dani told me ... that thanks to everything that happened... something good was going to come out of it ... and it did ... now I feel like a have a family... I couldn't ask for anything better... Daniel one day he fixed the whole house with a lot of romantic things ... and he asked me to marry... and .. that's what I did ... so now I'm married again...finally feeling the feeling of happiness... that for a long time I hadn't feel... the feeling I had forgotten... I'm happy with my life now ... and I couldn't ask for anything better... and ... I Thank everything that happened... even though it can be painful... but thanks to that ... I'm the person I am now ... i found my way to happiness... and if I had the option of changing things ... I wouldn't... I wouldn't change anything... it's hard to accept everything that happened... but ... I won't let memories drag me down forever... and I never ... never gave up... on trying to find what I was carving the most ... and now ... I have it ... I'm thankful... my life was complicated..., and sad ... but at the end ... there's always a light there somewhere... that is awaiting to be found- Jake)

 **THE END**


End file.
